


Dvě století

by sparklingdali



Series: Dvě století série [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Historical Hetalia, M/M, nebo se o to alespoň snažím
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-03-19 22:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 181,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3626808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparklingdali/pseuds/sparklingdali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b> prosím čtěte varovnání před jednotlivými kapitolami</b>
</p><p>Co kdyby Hetalia byla trošku vážnější a Himaruya nezapomněl na dvě nejdůležitější postavy? </p><p>Dvě století historie mezi Českem a Slovenskem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Status moriendi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> za trpělivost s mojí slovenčinou děkuju [dokudoki](http://tmblr.co/mx1QYmVYnmqko2xyLBB3Ogw)

 

 

 

_Žádné objektivní hodnocení dějin  
z hlediska historie neexistuje. _

**1806-1993**

**1806, Horní Rakousy**

„Elizavet dnes přijede“, oznámil mu Roderich, když pomalu sešel dolů do salónku, kde už na něj český národ čekal. Jeho svěřenec se válel na kanapi, kde si s lehce stupidním výrazem pohvizdoval a houpal nohou ve vzduchu. Po slovech Rakouska se ale probral a na tváři se mu objevil úšklebek.

„Umím si představit, že se na ní těšíš," řekl Čech vědoucně a poškrábal se v hnědé kštici vlasů, které mu končily pod ušima a také se mu přesně v těch místech vlnily. Musel se v duchu zastavit, aby mu neodpověděl taky německy, i když v posledních letech na to musel myslet čím dál méně.

"Samozřejmě, že se na ni těším.” Pronesl ledabyle, jako by oba nevěděli, že se těší až moc. “Ale ona tu nezůstane, jede si jen pro zprávy." Pronesl Rakušan věcně. "Prvně o tom ale chci mluvit s tebou." Pohlédl zpříma na Václava, který nadzvedl obočí.

„O co jde?“

„Jestli máš chuť, tak si vem…,“ ukázal k laskominám na podnose, zatímco se sám uvelebil do křesla naproti Čechovi.

"To jsem zvědavej na tu novinku, když mi k ní servíruješ sladké," odpověděl mu Václav, který si už ale při tom stačil narvat do pusy celý zákusek.

Roderich ho dobrou chvíli jen sledoval se semknutými rty a nakrčeným obočím. Sám si často říkal, že za jeho převychování by si zasloužil doživotní penzi, ale když ho viděl, jak po sobě drobí, měl chuť sám sebe praštit. Ne že by se _Wenzel_ , jak mu říkal, nedovedl chovat slušně, on prostě se rozhodl v jeho společnosti nenamáhat a to ho pěkně sralo.

"Jako člověk bys jíst nemohl?"

"Já ale nejsem pouhý člověk," skoro na něj vyprskl Václav, usmívající se přes udrobená ústa.

Rakousko si ho chvilku měřil a pak procedil mezi zuby: "Ne, to doopravdy nejsi."

"Hele nech si toho sarkasmu a vyklop to. Hlavně mi neříkej, že zatímco jsem tady, tak mi Prusko pochoduje po Praze. To. Už. Proboha. Doufám. Nikdá. Víc." Zakoulel Václav očima. Podle jeho skromného názoru byl Gilbert jen ubohou náhražkou národa a Prusko samotné pravděpodobně existovalo čistě z důvodu jim otravovat život. Nemluvě o tom, že právě díky Prusovi přišel v minulém století o značnou část Slezska.

A tohle by se nikdy nestalo, kdybych to tu vedl já, pomyslí si Čech temně. Usrknul si čaje a položil šálek na stolek. Rakušan ale stále vypadal, jako když bojuje s tím, co mu přišel říct a Václava začala spalovat zvědavost.

„Dnešním dnem už není Svaté říše římské,“ pronesl Roderich do ticha, poměrně dramatickým hlasem, který přetrhl všechny Čechovy myšlenky a způsobil, že jeho přežvykující tvář naprosto strnula.

Takže nakonec, po všech těch letech… Na chvíli mu to úplně vzalo dech.

_Můžeme zemřít. Je pro nás možné fyzicky zmizet a nikdy se neobjevit._

Nešlo o žádnou novou myšlenku, všichni si byli vědomi, že jsou smrtelní, ale… je jedna věc vědět, že mořská voda je slaná a druhá věc loknout si pořádný doušek, když do ní bezhlavě skočíte šipku.

_Ne že bych já o něčem takovém věděl…_

"To je…," vydral ze sebe s očima upřenýma do prázdna, “…zajímavé," polknul sousto a utřel si pusu do ubrousku. Snažil se s tím vším nějak duševně srovnat ale jediné, co si neustále opakoval, bylo _Pulvis es et in pulverem reverteris_ a to mu ještě všechno znělo v hlavě hlubokým hlasem Říše, odrážejícím se od kamenných stěn katedrály.

_Jsme smrtelní._

„Odteď je mým oficiálním jménem Rakouské císařství. To, co z Říše zbylo, se ode dneška nazývá Rýnský spolek a zodpovídá se Francii.“ Myslel tím zbylé německé státy.

No to bylo tedy něco.

_Rajch by byl jistě nadšený, že Rody zdědil jeho žezlo._

Možná by se v jeho tváři objevila i nějaká emoce, ale nesázel by na to. Seděl a díval se nepřítomně do země, naprosto pohlcen všemi možnými vzpomínkami na blonďatého chlapce, který nikdy neměl příležitost vyrůst v dospělého muže jako on. Na chlapce, který usnul na svém trůnu, vyčerpán třicetiletou válkou natolik, že v něm nezbylo dost síly, aby vládnul.

_Třicetiletou válkou, kterou jsem začal já sám._

Ty poslední dvě slova si opakoval jako mantru, ve snaze vzbudit ty bouřlivé emoce, které vůči němu dřív cítil. Bez úspěchu. Najednou byl mrtvý a Václav sám cítil podivnou beznadějnou prázdnotu. Když jste tak staří jako on, není nic těžšího, než přijmout a smířit se s možností vlastní smrtelnosti.

Je to pak ještě těžší, když někdy pochybujete o existenci Boha samotného, ale do toho se Václav raději vůbec nechtěl dostávat, vzhledem k tomu, že si o Bohu myslel dost zajímavé a v celku poměrně nepěkné věci.

„Vím, že jste spolu měli komplikované vztahy,“ začal opatrně Roderich a bylo na něm znát z neobvyklé strnulosti tváře, že mu je těžké o tom mluvit. „Víš, že byl jedním z naší rodiny a taky jeho konečnou ztrátu nenesu zrovna s radostí.”

„Není potřeba těhle řečí,“ odsekl mu Václav rázně.

Na co si tu vlastně hrají? Rakousko se teď plně uchopí moci s větší volností, než by měl pod Rajchovým dohledem a Václavovi zemřel jeden z jeho největších nepřátel. On tu tedy rozhodně netruchlí!

„Nemohli jsme se vystát bez ohledu na dobu! A i když jsme oba často předstírali přátelství, smrt jednoho nebo druhého bychom jen uvítali,“ dokončil s rozpálenou tváří.

„A stejně tě jeho smrt zasáhla tak jako mě,“ konstatoval Roderich suše.

„Jsem jen překvapený, to je celé. Už víc než sto let to je stejně jen spící mrtvola!“ dodal ihned, možná až příliš hlasitě.

„To moc dobře vím a rozhodně jsem od tebe nečekal žádné projevy soustrasti,“ odpověděl mu Roderich klidným hlasem, který ale v sobě už nesl špetku varování. Čech to okamžitě vycítil a uklidnil se. Místo toho se ještě víc propadl do křesla a zamračil se.

„Co kdyby ses šel projet, abys třeba přišel na jiné myšlenky, než přijede Elizaveta?" zeptal se Rakousko. "Co, Wenzel?“ dodal, když se mu nedostalo odpovědi.

„Jo, možná máš pravdu,“ povzdychl si Václav po chvíli. Měl sto chutí dostat se pryč ze salónku a nadýchat se čerstvého vzduchu. Další debaty by stejně jen rozdmýchaly hádku mezi nimi. Začal se zvedat z křesla, když v tom se zarazil. Ucítil cizí ruku na svojí a trochu překvapeně se podíval po Rakousku, který už stál vedle něj.

„Je to velice politováníhodné, ale Maďarsko tu nemůže zůstat až do večera," řekl mu a na malý moment uviděl v jeho tváři náznak spikleneckého úsměvu. Náhle ale opět zvážněl a dodal: „Určitě bys jí nechtěl propásnout, tak buď před západem tady, ano?"

Chviličku si zírali do očí, než Václav kývl hlavou a nechal svojí ruku opustit jeho. „Samozřejmě,“ sklopil oči a potom se s úšklebkem na tváři uchechtl. „Velebnosti.“ Ale uklidnil se. Vážně to nebude špatný nápad projet se na svém hnědákovi. Bůh ví, že hlavu si teda pročistit potřeboval pořádně.

Na jiné myšlenky sice nepřišel, ale ty co už měl, ho zaměstnaly natolik, že usnul hned, jak se vedle koně na kopci natáhl do trávy. Zdálo se mu, jak stál před ozdobnou židlí, na které seděl vystrojený Rajch a jediné, co poukazovalo na jeho život, byla lehce se nadouvající hruď.

Václav neznal podrobnosti, celou třicetiletou válku byl mírně řečeno trochu mimo, takže když skončila, mohl se jen dívat na svého bývalého velitele, jak se kolébá na pokraji smrti a věčného spánku. Kolem něj stály ostatní německé státy a Václav pozoroval Sasko s jeho dlouhými vlasy a Bavorsko, kterému se během války podařilo i přes veškerou bídu vyrůst o dalších pár centimetrů. V této chvíli byl on sám jedním z nich. Přišli mu sem složit poslední poctu a pak ho nechat v tomhle letohrádku na pospas času. Václav chtěl zvednout jeho meč, který byl před třiceti lety potřísněn jeho vlastní krví, ale jen se mu třásla paže. Doby, kdy mohl vládnout říši, byly připraveny stát se jeho slavnou minulostí. Rakousko mu ale opatrně vzal meč z rukou a zdvihl ho pomalu do výše. Byl jeho právoplatným nástupcem, ničemné knížectví pod Habsburky povstalo v středoevropskou mocnost. Václav sledoval, jak meč pokládal pod nohy Svaté říše římské a začal se nahlas modlit. Všichni přítomní postupně nechali svá kolena klesnout k zemi a Václav to udělá také.

Poprvé v životě byl schopný kleknout si před ním a nedívat se mu do očí. Ale modlení to bylo hořké, jak se jeho víra a láska k Bohu zmítala těmi nejčernějšími pochybnostmi. Stejně jako tenkrát, když se díval na zčernalé nebe a...

Probral se.

Slunce už začalo pomalu zapadat a na nebi se objevily letní červánky. Tiše si zanadával, že by málem prošvihnul Uhersko a vyhoupl se na koně. Odtud už mohl vidět kočár dávno stát před panstvím a proto pobídl svého Šemíka do cvalu.

Dorazil právě včas, aby viděl, jak Roderich vyprovází svou návštěvu ke kočáru, ze kterého vyskočil světlovlasý mladík. To už ale Václav vjel do dvora a pár metrů od nich sesedl z koně. Jejich pozornost se okamžitě stočila k němu a na tváři Erzsébet se objevil široký úsměv, když poznala, s kým má tu čest.

„Vůbec nevíš, jak moc jsi nás poctila svojí návštěvou,“ zahartusil, když už byl skoro u nich.

„Ano, je pravda, že už jsme se dlouho těšili,“ okomentoval to Roderich s podezíravým pohledem směřovaným k Česku.

„Ani netušíš, jak moc se těšil…,“ zazpíval Václav, když políbil Maďarsku ruku.

„Taky tě zdravím. Kdybys věděl, jaký jsem měla strach, že ti Slavkov pocuchá zdraví…“ Povzdechla si naoko, napoleonské události stále ještě až příliš čerstvé.

„Ach, tvoje starost mě dojímá! Máš štěstí, že brečím jen jednou za dvě stě let, jinak by tu byla louže jako ten tvůj Balaton,“ ignoroval Václav její protočení očí a ustoupil Maďarsku, aby měla volnou cestu k vozu. V té chvíli se ocitl vedle jejího doprovodu, který na něj zíral, jako kdyby trpěl nějakou vysoce přenosnou chorobou. Václav se mu konečně rozhodl ten drzý pohled opětovat, takže se trochu nafoukl a věnoval mu silně přezíravý pohled. V tom momentě se mu ale úplně zastavil dech.

Uviděl šedé oči, ovšem ne lidské, to rozhodně ne. To až moc výrazné žilkování kolem zorniček, ta prastarost, co z nich vyzařovala oproti mladému obličeji. Nejspolehlivější znak jak poznat svůj druh. Nebo spíš ten druhý druh, Václav by rád věřil, že tím prvním bude jednou provždy člověk.

Mladík vypadal tak na dvacet, ale na Václava teď dýchlo tisíc. A jak se díval do jeho obličeje, ty rysy se mu spojily a on věděl, že ho znal.

_No jistě._

Malý kluk, s rozčepýřenými slámovými vlásky, které mu v dospělosti ztmavly a už mu taky nespadaly až na ramena jako tenkrát. Celý usoptěný od sazí, od poskakování kolem ohně a motající se kolem Moravy. Najednou se mu vrátila vzpomínka tak silná, že doslova viděl ten široký, proradný úsměv, když ten klučina držel Moravu za ruku. Matné útržky toho, jak ho přesvědčuje, že Morava si vezme jeho a ne Václava, protože je hezčí, lepší a tisíckrát důležitější než nějaké pitomé okrajové území. Jak toho prcka tenkrát neměl rád…

„… Rastislave?"

Známý neznámý se na něj podíval a ve tváři se mu rýsoval stále širší a širší úsměv, ne nepodobný tomu, na který před pár sekundami myslel.

„TY si Česko? Ty, Václav?“ Ozvalo se hlasem o trochu vyšším než jeho, ve kterém znělo překvapení a…

Radost?

Prohlížel si ho od hlavy až k patě. Malý chlapec v botách z kůže a vyšívané tunice se změnil v dospělého muže, který teď neohrožoval zdraví své i ostatních dřevěnou sekyrkou, ale opravdovou šavlí. Cítil, jak se jemu samému rozlévá po tváři úsměv. Byl docela vysoký snad i o malinký kousek vyšší než on, i když mu úsudek kazila ta zvláštní čupřina na vrchu hlavy, o které nedokázal říct, jestli jí měl i předtím. Rastislavovy vlasy byly krátké a sčesané na stranu, při čemž mu trošku spadaly do čela a zakrývaly špičky jeho uší.

„Vy se odněkud znáte?“ Ozvalo se od Rodericha.

Václav se k němu na sekundu otočil, než opět obrátil oči k Rastislavovi a zamumlal: „Známe. Byli jsme spolu pod Moravou skoro před tisíci lety.“

“Za celý svet by ma nenapadlo, že to z teba sa stali Čechy," prohlásil mladík opět s nevírou.

Václav se nad tím upřímně usmál, když v tom ale jeho obličej zvážněl. „Kdo ale jsi teď ty, Rastislave?"

Celá konverzace přišla Rakousku i Maďarsku jako nějaká soukromá výměna myšlenek, ve kterých na sebe oba zírali s lehce stupidními úsměvy, dokud se Erzsébet nevzpamatovala a řekla: „On je moje horní část - Felvidék. Tu ty znáš až příliš!“ V jejím hlase zazněla velká dávka trpkosti.

Znal. Václav odolal touze se uchechtnout. I když spíš si lépe pamatoval města, která se několikrát v minulosti pokusil - poměrně úspěšně - vyplenit. Ale pokud mu paměť soužila dobře, tak ho v žádném z nich nikdy neviděl. Samozřejmě věděl o Slovanech v Uhersku, ale doteď netušil, že někomu patří. Moravu přece Maďaři tenkrát málem zabili, tak jak mohl očekávat, že Rastislava nechali žít. Bylo tak neuvěřitelné, že se za ta léta ani jednou nepotkali, vždyť kolikrát museli kolem sebe doslova projít. A spát o trochu déle, prošvihl by ho zas!

Rastislav se po Uhersku díval a nic neříkal, i když při tom vypadal, že by toho chtěl říct až příliš. Kočí je v té chvíli upozornil na nutnost vyrazit, pokud se chtějí dostat domů ještě do zítra. Erzsébet proto nastoupila, měříce si je oba se zdviženým obočím. Rasťo z Václava nespouštěl oči ani když nastupoval. Než za sebou stačil zavřít dveře, naklonil se k němu dolů a pronesl to tak, aby to slyšeli jen oni dva. „Volám sa Slovensko.“

“Slovensko…," zopakoval po něm Václav. „Kdybys mě někdy měl chuť navštívit, jsi u nás srdečně vítán, Rastislave,“ řekl mu s vážnou tváří, jak se jejich hlavy vzdalovaly od sebe. Všechno to proběhlo během několika sekund, než se směrem k němu Rastislav naposledy usmál a s kývnutím hlavy zaklapl dvířka. Kočár se rozjel.

Až asi o kilometr dál se Erzsébet Rastislava zeptala, co si to tam spolu šuškali, ale on jí jen zmateně odpověděl, že nic a protože vypadal lehce vyvedený z míry, nechala ho nakonec být. Zato Václav si v pozdních hodinách toho večera na posteli, která rozhodně nebyla jeho, uvědomil, že dnes právě potkal někoho, na koho stovky let ani nepomyslel a koho považoval za dávno mrtvého a ztraceného. Taky zjistil, že tahle událost na několik hodin úplně vymazala myšlenky na Svatou říši římskou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  * Status moriendi – Stav blížící se smrti. Taky máte už té mojí latiny dost?  
>   
> * ČESKO, ten prokletý název, který dodnes spousta Čechů tak nenávidí...prvně zmíněno koncem století osmnáctého, v devatenáctém už se to občas začalo používat a plně bylo Česko zpopularizováno až v době Československa  
>   
> \- někdo říká, že s tímhle jménem vlastně poprvé přišli Slováci (Česko používal napříkal i Kollár) a mě se ta teorie zalíbila, což je důvod, proč to tu tak nečekaně vypadne z Rastislava (v pozdejších kapitolách je to ale už vždycky Václav)  
> * komentář i kritika potěší :)


	2. Slovanské bratrství

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> za začátek přátelství dvou příbuzných národů byl zodpovědný také alkohol  
> za beta-read opět děkuju dokudoki

**Slezská Ostrava o pár let později**

Rastislav vešel do rozjařené krčmy právě v momentě, kdy Feliks popadl jednu dívku a začal jí v kruhu povzbuzovatelů zběsile roztáčet. Hned vedle nich se motal muž s houslemi, ve kterém okamžitě poznal Václava.

Chvíli tu zábavu pozoroval, Polsko při tanci tak energetického i zároveň veselého a samozřejmě Česko, ovládající svůj instrument s až překvapivou přirozeností. Vůbec Čech vypadal tak nějak přívětivěji tady, mezi umouněnými stěnami a zápachem alkoholu, než mezi stěnami paláců, ve kterých se posledních několik let vídali. Obyčejně si mezi sebou jen vyměnili informace o tom, co se v Rakousku právě teď děje nebo o válkách zuřících v různých koutech Evropy. Ale tentokrát se konečně domluvili, že se sejdou, protože s ním Václav chtěl něco prodiskutovat.  Něco, co nepatřilo nepovolaným uším. Rastislav byl už touhle dobou pořádně zvědavý.

Jedna hezká dívka se ho právě snažila vtáhnout do kruhu, ale jemu nezbylo nic jiného než nasadit omluvný úsměv zavrtět hlavou. Věděl moc dobře, jak lehko má k tomu, aby upadl do víru zábavy (o alkoholu ani nemluvě) a pokud s ním Čech chtěl mluvit o něčem důležitém, měl by to absolvovat v co nejstřízlivějším stavu. I když to se mu asi tak jako tak nepodaří, říkal si, když uviděl podezřele rozesmátého Václava, jak se hrne k němu.

„Rastislavé!“ Zařval směrem k němu a odložil si housle k hostinskému, který je okamžitě položil pod pult. Václav podal Rastislavovi ruku a naklonil se ke Slovensku, aby ho mohl poplácat po rameni. „Jsem rád, že seš tady. Jak jsi nás tu našel?“ Zeptal se ho, jako kdyby zapomněl, že to byl on sám, kdo si tu s ním dnes sjednal schůzku. Rastislavova odpověď kompletně zanikla v šumu hospody.

„Pojď, pojď, napijeme se! Nedělej si starosti - já platím!“ Zahalekal a vydal se rychlým krokem k jednomu stolu blízko výčepu, odkud chvíli zuřivě vyháněl dva jiné štangmasty, než se konečně posadil a kývl na Rastislava, aby se k němu přidal.

"Videl som Poľsko," začal Rastislav s předtuchou, že ten s tím vším bude mít také něco společného.

Václav se rozesmál nějakému výkřiku v rohu hospody, bouchl pěstí do stolu a zaječel 'Hostinský!' na celou hospodu a až teprve potom začal věnovat Rastislavovi plnou pozornost.

„No jo, s Felkem to teď taky jde k drnu, ale to není to hlavní! Dnes se musíme bavit o nás! TAK SAKRA KDE JE TO PIVO?!“

Rastislav s určitým druhem nostalgie zjistil, že je stále takový utrhovač pozornosti, jako když byl dítě.

_Len väčšmi na mol._

Mezitím k nim dorazily dva napěněné korbely a Václav ho do sebe okamžitě se silně požitkářským výrazem začal cintat.

„Chutná?“ Usmál se směrem k němu a Rasťo jen zakýval hlavou, což odhalilo jeho pěnový knír a ve Václavovi vyvolalo menší záchvat smíchu. Slovák zkušeným okem odhadl, že tohle není ani jeho první, ba ani druhý půllitr. Václav ale v ten moment jako zázrakem zvážněl a přisunul se blíž k němu, aby jejich rozhovor nezaslechl nikdo jiný.

„Musíš mi teď slíbit, že to, co tu uslyšíš, zůstane jen mezi námi - mezi námi Slovany,“ věnoval mu významný pohled. „ Jedná se o tu věc, u které já musím dělat všechno pro to, aby Roderich nepřišel na nic z toho, co dělám. Nebo ne, snažím se o pravý opak, ale on nesmí přijít na to, že se v tom angažuju já sám…," zatvářil se zmateně, jak se do toho zamotával. Rastislav měl ale zvláštní pocit, že tuší, kam tím míří.

„Věci se dávají do pohybu,“ pokračoval Václav věcně. „Snažíme se spolčovat. Já, Polsko a další.“ Rasťo lehce přikyvoval hlavou a sledoval, jak k němu vztahoval Čech ruku. Poprvé odvrátil pohled od jeho zlatohnědých očí, aby sledoval drobné jizvičky na Václavových prstech a dlaních, ozářených světlem planoucí svíčky na jejich stole. Párkrát ho musel někdo, kdo určitě nebyl jen tak obyčejným člověkem, přes tu ruku pěkně seknout.

„Budeme si bratry, Slovensko? Rastislave?“ Václavův hlas se při těch slovech propadl do větší hloubky. 

Rasťo po pár sekundách sevřel jeho ruku, která byla od džbánu trochu studenější než jeho, a pevně ji stiskl. Ve tváři se mu rozhostil široký úsměv a oči mu teď do šera hospody jen jiskřily. “Dobre teda, môj dávno stratený priateľu. A môj brat.” Dodal Rastislav s úsměvem, když si spolu potřásli. Václav ještě jednou pořádně stiskl jeho ruku, než se probudil z transu a zařval na celou hospodu:

„NA TO SI PŘIPIJME! NA MÉHO BRATŘÍČKA!" Pozvedl půllitr do vzduchu.

„Na Jožku!“ Ozval se známý hlas. U Václava to vyvolalo pěkně kyselý výraz. Otočil se, aby čelil Polsku, který se k nim přibližoval poměrně nejistým krokem.

„Vác-lav, Felku, je to V-á-c-l-a-v,“ zopakoval Čech netrpělivě se známkou rozmrzelosti v hlase.

Feliks ho objal jednou rukou kolem pasu a uculil se. „A já myslel, že ses dal přejmenovat, když teď máš hlavu zabořenou v řiti toho rakouského pitomečka! Co? Stará se o tebe dobře? Máš pohodlí na té jeho habsburské posteli?“

„Drž sakra hubu, Feliksi!“ Okřikl ho okamžitě a letmo přejel pohledem po hospodě, jestli to někdo neslyšel, vynechávající snad jen Rastislavovy oči. Ten měl pocit, že pochopil přiožralý výkřik Polska až příliš dobře.

_No, mňa do toho nič nie je._

„Ale notááák, neznáš srandu, Jožka!“ Objal ho Feliks i druhou rukou, zatímco se mu Václav snažil vymanit. Polák v tu chvíli konečně zaregistroval Rastislava.

„A co ty tady?“ Kývl mu.

„No tak, Feliksi, neříkej… neříkej, že ho znáš celou tu dobu a ani jsi se slovem nezmínil! Ta tvoje žárlivost nezná mezí!“ Ozval se Václav nevěřícně, stále ještě s rukou pevně kolem ramen Polska.

„Proč bych ti měl povídat o Erzsébetině hošánkovi?“ Zeptal se nechápavě Feliks. 

Rastislav je jenom poslouchal. Díky silným hereckým sklonům obou dvou to bylo trochu jako sledovat divadlo - a dokonce i vcelku zábavné představení i přes to, že hlavním tématem byl on.

„Nepoznáváš Rastislava? Vždyť sis s ním furt hrál na koníka, když jsme byli malí!“ Opakoval nevěřícně Václav.

Feliks na ně oba zmateně koukal, hlavně pak na Rastislava. Ten zíral do země. Samozřejmě si byl vědomo toho, že Feliksovi zůstalo ze vzpomínek na jejich dětství jen velmi málo. Nějakou dobu po zničení Moravy ho Polsko na pár let obsadilo (bylo to snad poprvé a naposled, co měl on a Erzsébet nějaký vyloženě nepřátelský vztah) a už v té době mu nemohl přijít na jméno. Rastislav na ty časy nevzpomínal zrovna s láskou, ale to byla víc chyba Maďarska než jeho. I když...

_"No nevim, jako kdo ty seš, ale teď jsi pod mojí totální nadvládou, takže by sis měl kleknout, vzdávat mi čest a tak..."_

Trochu ho to mrzelo, že si nepamatoval na ty časy, kdy si s ním hrál kdykoliv, kdy ho Václav shledal otravným, ale naučil se s tím žít. Jako se spoustou věcí, pomyslel si temně.

„Omluv ho Rasťo, párkrát jsem ho, když jsme byli děti, flák kamenem po hlavě a od té doby to tady,” poklepal si na čelo, “nemá úplně stoprocentní," poplácal ho Čech po zádech. „Od toho má taky to šišlání,“ dokončil spiklenecky, ale schválně tak, aby to slyšel i Feliks. Vyměnili si mezi sebou několik postrčení, než si Rastislav odkašlal. Jestli se někdo vůbec nezměnil, tak to byl Feliks, který pak odtancoval zpátky do zadní části hospody s tím, že tahle je jeho 'totálně nejoblíbenější'.

Václav objal Rastislava jednou rukou kolem ramen, se džbánem jako zázrakem opět naplněným a slovy: „Neber si to tak, je to blbec. Opravdu na to snad má i papíry - já bych se tomu rozhodně nedivil.“

Rasťo se usmál. Z podivného důvodu tohle všechno na něj působilo, jako kdyby se vrátil v čase. Feliks si stejně zítra tuhle lehce trapnou událost nebude pamatovat. Chmelovina mu také začala otupovat smysly a úsměv už teď neopouštěl jeho tvář ani na malou chvilinku. Znovu se posadili a povídali si o všemožných věcech, hlavně tedy Václav povídal o Rusku a o nějakých rukopisech, které se našly a měly sloužit jako důkaz vyspělosti dávné české kultury - o kterých sice básnil, ale vyhýbavě skrýval, co přesně obsahují.

Z krčmy byli po pár hodinách téměř vyhozeni. Feliks odešel krátkou chvíli před nimi v doprovodu rusovlasé dívenky, kterou mu Václav z dálky schválil uznalým kývnutím hlavy.

„Ty ani nevíš, jak jsem rád, že jsem tě našel," svěřil se mu Václav přinapile, když vycházeli z hospody. Rastislav se nechal obejmout kolem ramen a ani neprotestoval, když se k němu Václav sem tam přitisknul ve snaze udržet rovný krok. Cítil se opile a naprosto bezstarostně. Čech ho ještě několik minut přesvědčoval o tom, jak za ním musí co nejdřív přijet do Prahy, než se jejich cesty opět na pár let rozdělily.

* * *

Když se ale opět znovu takhle sami sešli, nebylo to v Praze ale ve Vídni a už se nepsal rok 1822 ale 1832.

Václavovi trvalo řádnou chvilku, než ho mezi všemi těmi ožraly našel. Seděl snad v tom nejzapadlejším koutě, a když ho uviděl, rychle na něj zamával. Václavovi přišlo, že vypadá pěkně pobledle.

„Servus,“ pozdravil ho Slovák a usmál se.

„Jak se ti vede?“ Zeptal se ho, když si k němu přitáhl židli.

“No, nič závratné. Neviem či si už počul o povstaní na východe. Bola cholera a za ňou prišlo povstanie,” řekl unaveně a protřel si oči. Václava napadlo, že možná proto nevypadá zrovna nejlíp. I když to s vámi většinou cholera udělá.

„Vůbec to jde nějak z kopce. Čmuchají teď na každým rohu. Navíc Feliks…,“ Václav si začal nervózně mnout bradu a pak se k němu naklonil. „Rusové je úplně zničili. A co to pak znamená pro nás? Bude nám Ivan vůbec chtít pomoc?“ Zatvářil se pochmurně, zatímco Rastislav ho zaujatě poslouchal, než potichu promluvil.

“Tiež som si myslel že na naňho budeme môcť spoľahnúť, najmä teraz v týchto dobách, keď by sme si mali navzájom pomáhať a držať spolu.”

Václav souhlasně přikyvoval, dokud jim hospodský konečně nepřinesl pití. Oba si tiše přihli ze svých půllitrů. „Rastislave, mohl bych něco vědět? Jestli tě teda neurazí, že se ptám.“ Řekl Václav a olízl si rty.

“Pýtaj sa na čo chceš,” řek Rasťo.

„Co ty jsi vlastně doteď dělal?“ Zeptal se Václav. V tu chvíli se rozkašlal, až se musel plácnout přes prsa. Něco na tom pohybu Rastislava zarazilo, ale teď byl spíš znepokojen touhle otázkou. Protože absolutně nevěděl, co mu na to říct. Přece nečekal, že mu tady vyklopí celý svůj životní příběh.

“No, neviem čo by si chcel teraz počuť. Robil som viacmenej to čo ty, snažil sa prežiť. Ale tebe sa to očividne darilo lepšie.” Dodal pochmurně a znovu se napil.

„Ale vždyť to je takový nesmysl!“ Přerušil ho Václav hlasitě. Rastislav se na něj překvapeně zadíval se sklenicí napůl zdviženou k ústům.

„Tedy… musíš mi rozumět,“ řekl Čech okamžitě s ruměncem na tvářích, „já tě strašně obdivuju! A… a každý by měl! Protože sis udržel svojí kulturu a jazyk tak dlouho! Někdo jiný by si ve tvojí pozici už dnes nepamatoval ani slovo.“

Rastislav se po něm překvapeně podíval. Najednou to byl on, kdo bojoval s rozpaky. Snažil se to nedat na sobě znát, ale Václav pokračoval. „Podívej se na mě,“ napil se. „Já jsem byl schopný zapomenout téměř vše během ani ne dvou století.“

“Ale veď pozri sa na seba ako plynule rozprávaš,” namítl Rasťo. “Skoro všetko si zabudol, ale dohnal si to naspäť. Mne pripadá, že stojím neustále na mŕtvom bode. A Maďarsko mi to teda rozhodne neuľahčuje.”

Nebylo to poprvé, co začal cítit zlost směrem k Erzsébet. Kdyby nebylo jí, mohl mít to, co Česko. Jaký velký rozdíl byl mezi nimi, když ještě běhali bosí po hradištích? Neměl větší předpoklady něco dokázat než jeho bratr? Když ucítil ruku na rameni, překvapeně se podíval na Václava, který se slabě usmíval.

"Nemusíš se bát, pokud tvoji lidé budou nadále pokračovat v činnosti, časem to se všechno jistě zlepší,“ řekl mu a opět stáhl ruku, aby se napil. Rasťo netušil, jak může vědět, že se to zlepší, ale než se tu utápět v bezvýchodnosti své situace, byl ochoten Václavovi alespoň na malý moment uvěřit.

Čech se mezitím docela rozhovořil, vyprávěl mu o divadle, muzice a mladém Italovi, jehož největším životním problémem očividně bylo udržet svoje kalhoty nahoře (zatím z Václavova vyprávění všechno nasvědčovalo tomu, že dům Rakouska se nacházel někde na půl cesty mez Sodomou a Gomorou a bylo snad lepší nezmiňovat, kterému městu se dle Rastislava blížil víc). Tohle vše zakončil jedním příšerným vtipem o říšském kancléři, kterému se ale stejně musel smát, protože Václav při něm dělal takové obličeje, že by se za ně nemusel stydět ani kdejaký cirkusák. Dlouho si takhle dobře s nikým nepopovídal. S Erzsébet nebyla řeč v poslední době vůbec, i když určitých těžkých změn v chování si všiml, už když se vrátila od Turka. Při vzpomínce na něj se zamračil.

Něco ho ale najednou přimělo zpozornět. Pár stolů od nich seděli dva muži. Dva pěkně podezřelí muži, pomyslel si. Ihned ho napadly ty nejčernější myšlenky, že tohle jsou nějací špiclové, co nejspíš slyšeli jejich nechvalné řeči ohledně Rakouského císařství, o kancléři Metternichovi ani nemluvě. Otočil se znovu na Václava, který si zamilovaně prohlížel obraz nějaké alpské vesničky, visící na špinavé stěně. Rychle se podíval zpět a jeho oči se setkaly s pohledem těch dvou podezřelých chlapíků. Rasťo okamžitě věděl, že se nacházejí v pěkném průseru.

"Václav," zašeptal, když se od nich nenápadně otočil, jako kdyby se předtím jen rozhlížel okolo.

„Co?“ Zařval Václav.

Rastislav ho v duchu proklel a opět zašeptal: “Žandári. Mali by sme zdrhnúť.”

Čech se po něm nechápavě podíval, než se naklonil na stranu a naprosto nekrytě na ně začal zírat. Po minutě, při které Rasťo cítil, jak mu na zátylku vstávají kapičky potu, se k němu obrátil a jakýmsi poloospalým tónem mu sdělil: "No, jistě. To se pozná hned, podívej, jak seděj stranou a hned oba noviny." Máchl k nim prstem. O Slovensko se v téhle chvíli pokoušela mrtvice.

“Takže… už aby sme šli? No?” Zašeptal. Opět se poohlédl po mužích a ti už si kromě koukání i něco velice důvěrně šeptali.

"Jo, já to jen dopiju," Václav ukázal na půllitr, který v sobě měl ještě půlku svého obsahu.

“Václav, IDEME!” Procedil mezi zuby a vstal, ale to už slyšel za sebou šoupání židlí, jak ti muži udělali přesně totéž. Rasťo se rychle podíval na Václava. Chlastal.

“Preboha, ty k-“ Ale byl přerušen, když Václav dopil a flák sklenicí o stůl. Celá hospoda se na ně otočila. Muži se zarazili, čekajíce, co bude dál. K Rastislavovu překvapení a absolutnímu zděšení, Václav se s neuvěřitelnou mrštností vyhoupl na stůl, kde se hluboce uklonil a potom zařval: 

"Auf Wiedersehen, pánové!"

Pánové se na ně vrhli. Václav seskočil ze stolu, chytl se Rastislavovy paže a táhl ho směrem k východu. Rastislav ucítil, jak po něm jeden z mužů chňapl, ale to už rozráželi hosty postávající u dveří. Slyšeli ještě za sebou něco o rakouské policii, ale to už byli venku. Tam na ně čekalo překvapení v podobě hlídkujícího vojáka s puškou v ruce.

"Vevnitř jsou nepřátelé císaře! Chyťte jééé!" Zakvílel Václav německy s velkou dávkou hysterie a rychle táhl Rastislava pryč. Voják za nimi civěl s otevřenou pusou, zatímco policisté vylezli z hospůdky a ihned se za nimi rozběhli.

„Dělej, utíkej!“ Zaječel Václav a zalomil takovou rychlostí do boční uličky, že mu Rastislav málem ani nestačil. Několik minut takhle velice dramaticky prchali Vídní, než konečně skončili v jedné postranní ulici, kde se oba zlomili v pase a hlasitě oddechovali. Rastislav byl v obličeji celý rudý a v duchu děkoval Bohu, že Václav tuhle část města očividně zná. Ten sám si oprašoval kalhoty a blbě se u toho hihňal.

„Svině jedny policajtský,“ prohlásil s pohledem upřeným na Rastislava, který na něj koukal se zdvihnutým obočím. „Ten vtip s Metternichem asi nebyl zas až tak vtipnej, co?“ Pronesl Václav s cukáním koutků.

“Úprimne povedané, bol to celkom trapas.” Sdělil mu Rasťo, odměněn lehkým dloubnutím do žeber.

Najednou uslyšeli kroky. Václav ho opět chňapl za loket a odtáhl ho do dveří jednoho z domů.

„Jsou to..." Zašeptal Václav po chvíli ticha, ale Rastislav mu okamžitě připlácl pusu.

„Jsou tady ty parchanti?“ Uslyšeli hluboký hlas.

„To asi těžko, tohle je slepá ulice. Vypadali, že to tu docela znají.“ Odpověděl mu druhý, o dost mladší. Slovensko k Česku jen velice pomalu otočil hlavu, zatímco Václav na něj zpoza jeho ruky kulil oči.

„Tak pojď, zkusíme to támle, vypadali dost ožrale, ti jistě daleko nepoběží.“

„Jak myslíš," povzdechl si druhý hlas a potom byly slyšet už jen vzdalující se kroky.

Oba dva nějakou dobu jen tiše stáli na místě, a když bylo nebezpečí kompletně zažehnáno, vybuchli v příšerný, úlevný, smích. Rastislav se držel za čelo, Václav vedle něj se prohýbal v kolenou, jednou rukou opřen o zídku.

“Nerád ti to hovorím kamarát, ale ty si príšerný kokot!” Vydral ze sebe mezi smíchem. “Čo to všetko malo znamenať? Ty si sa snáď načisto zbláznil!” Kroutil hlavou nevěřícně, při čemž se stále chechtal.

„Triumfální odchod?" Zkusil Václav.

“Tak od toho to malo ďaleko,” informoval ho Rasťo, který za největší pozitivum téhle honičky považoval to, že oba alespoň trochu vystřízlivěli.

„Doufám, že na mě kvůli tomu nezanevřeš,“ zazubil se Václav a Rastislav se na to jen usmál a zakroutil hlavou. Začínal mít pocit, že přátelství s tímhle člověkem ho dostane jen do obrovských potíží, ale zároveň také cítil, že snad všechny potíže světa jsou vždycky o trochu snesitelnější, když jim člověk nemusí čelit sám.

A to tenkrát vůbec nevěděl, kolik potíží ho ještě bude čekat...

* * *

**1832, Horní Rakousy**

Nepozorovaně prošel Roderichovou ložnicí k oknu a vyhoupl se jím na střechu. Slunce ještě nezapadalo, ale připravovalo se na to a Václav netoužil po ničem jiném, než si tu v klidu hodit šlofíka bez toho, aby ho Rakousko otravovalo jeho despotickými kecy. Měl pocit, že jestli znovu uslyší spojení "ohrožování řádu monarchie", tak se v něm opět probudí násilnické sklony.

Opatrně se přesunul po okraji střechy k místu, kde byla rovná, takže se zde mohl zády opřít o došky a vsedě si natáhnout nohy. Díval se na obzor a po chvíli se jeho pohled jako obvykle stočil na sever, kde se nacházela jeho země. Pomalu si dal ruce za hlavu a zavřel oči. Byla to otázka času, než začal hvízdat, byla to jediná forma reprodukce, kterou bez hudebního nástroje zvládl. Myšlenka, že by tu píseň pošpinil svým chraplákem, se mu podivně příčila. Nevěděl, co se mu na ní líbilo víc, jestli melodie nebo ta slova. Jaký trefný text…

_Pravděpodobně jsem jediný národ, který si musí připomínat, odkud je._

Hodně se vzpomínkami vracel do minulosti, do těch lepších časů svého raného dětství, kdy byl schopný od Šumavy dojít až do místa, kde se Vltava vlévala do jiné větší řeky. Pískal si melodii a vzpomínal u toho, jak se procházel loukami, zase malý chlapec, který se teprve učil jezdit na koni. Vyzdobená síň, kde všichni s dychtivostí hledí na dospívajícího mladíka, který stojí po boku císaře. Morava, která ho vítá, a která je nadšená z toho, že žije. Objímá ho a líbá na tváře. Nemůže se vynadívat na to, jak se příšerně změnil a jak dospěl…

Na tváři se mu objevil hořký úsměv. Tohle nebyly vzpomínky, ale jeho vlastní fantazie. Ještě teď na něj byla stále naštvaná, že se jí tenkrát po tom fiasku na Bílé Hoře ukázal až po tolika letech. Měl z toho trochu výčitky svědomí, ale zároveň ho to krásně hřálo u srdce, že se o něj třeba bála až tak, že by pro něj brečela a ta myšlenka ho tak těšila, až se za to styděl.

Zavřel oči. Najednou ho zavalila příšerná vlna stesku. A vůbec neměl důvod se tak cítit, dávno už byl na dům Rakouska zvyklý a nexistovala žádná hranice mezi Rakouskem a Čechami, nacházel se teď v podstatě i ve svojí zemi. Možná taky proto ho to tak najednou vzalo…

"Bella canzone," ozvalo se vedle něj. Václav rychle otevřel oči, aby nad sebou spatřil snědého mladíka s rovnými hnědými vlasy a širokým úsměvem.

"A co ty tu děláš?" Zeptal se ho pochybovačně a narovnal se. Ještě jednou si chlapce, kterému mohlo být dle jeho názoru tak nejvýš osmnáct, prohlédl. Byl hezký a Václav věděl, že není jediný, kdo si toho všiml. Občas ty nadšené pozorovatelky ráno potkával.

"Já jsem Feliciano," natáhl k němu ruku Ital. Václav nejdřív zamrkal, ale potom ji stiskl a Feliciano mu s ní možná až příliš energicky zatřásl. Bylo zvláštní, že se mu teď představoval, jako by tu snad kolik let společně neotročili nad domácími pracemi. I když pokud ho vzpomínky neklamaly, nikdy si vlastně neprošli tím spořádaným seznamovacím obřadem. Obecně bylo dost neslušné říkat někomu lidským jménem, pokud vám to ten druhý sám nedovolil.

"Václav,” potřásl si s ním.

"Václav? Jako Venceslao?"

Čech nadzvedl obočí, ale než stačil něco říct, Feliciano ho přerušil. "Budu ti říkat Vence, jo? Jo?"

Václav přikývl. Venče - jak to vyslovoval - se mu z nějakého důvodu líbilo víc než německé Wenzel.

"Předtím, to co sis hvízdal, to bylo co?"

"Jedna píseň z divadla u nás. Je to o... no je to o mém domově." Václav si nebyl jistý, co z tohohle rozhovoru vyleze. Těžko by mu asi vysvětloval pocity, které v něm ta melodie vyvolávala, od stesku až po chorobnou sebelítost nad tím, co tu vlastně dělá. No nebyly nakonec všechny jeho výpravy sem o tomhle? Nebyly o tom, že místo toho, aby otravoval na Hradě svého vlastního krále, tu dělá čeledína?

"Bohemia?" Konstatoval spíš než se zeptal Ital.

"No, Bohemia," přikývl souhlasně.

"Byl jsem v Praze, už je to pár let. Dobrý pití a ještě lepší holky," dodal se smíchem a Václav se usmíval taky. Z nějakého důvodu mu připomínal Felikse. Tedy ne že by Polák měl zas až takové úspěchy u druhého pohlaví, ale když dostal jednu z jeho lepších nálad, tak vyplňoval vzduch a místnost podobně jako Feliciano.

"Holky? Takhle mladej a už jsi lítal za holkami?" Václav pořádně nevěděl, kolik mu je, ale vypadal mladší a tak se mu to rozhodl dát najevo. Trochu ho poškádlit musí, říkal si, ale Ital se místo toho upřímně rozesmál.

"Nejen já za nimi! Ó Feli, ty báječný milenec, zůstaň ještě přes noc, prosím, prosím….,“ napodoboval německy, doprovázen komicky vysokým hláskem. Václav se začal pochechtávat.

"Jsem rád, že se směješ. Vypadal jsi tak hrozně smutný, když jsem tě tu viděl," dodal trochu vážněji i když měl stále úsměv na rtech. Václav po tomhle prohlášení ztichl s očima opět bloudícími k obzoru.

"Stýská se mi." Ani nevěřil, že mu to říká.

"Mně se taky stýská. Po dědovi, po bratříčkovi," dodal smutně. Potom se opět zdánlivě bezdůvodně rozesmál, jako by si na něco vzpomněl. "Někdy ti ho představím, ale on bývá většinou trošku nevrlý. Nemáš taky takového bratra?"

Pár sekund přemýšlel, jestli mu tu má vysvětlovat povahu svého lehce narušeného vztahu s Polskem, než zvolil tu nejjednodušší variantu.

"Mám, jmenuje se Feliks - to je Polsko, víš…”

"Po něm se ti nestýská? Už tu dlouho nebyl."

"Ani né," zašklebil se Václav. "My se občas vídáme venku," dodal, když uviděl jeho nechápavý výraz.

Ital se zamyslel a pak řekl: "A co tvoje milá, po té se ti stýská?"

Václav byl na moment zaskočený. Vzpomněl si na Prahu, bůhví proč, ale její tvář ihned nahradila Morava, usmívající se na něj tak, jak to uměla jenom ona, pokaždé s nějakou uštěpačnou poznámkou, ale vždycky čekající na jeho návrat.

"Ty ji máš hodně rád, vid?" Zeptal se ho Felicano s vědoucím výrazem. Tmavě hnědé oči na něj hleděly s takovou dávkou porozumění, že se Václav cítil povolnější k tomu o tom mluvit.

"Mám, mám ji strašně rád. Ale není to moje milá. A asi nikdy nebude," nevesele se u toho usmál.

"Nebuď smutný. Když se budeš snažit, tak ona po čase roztaje," poplácal ho mladík po zádech téměř otcovsky, zatímco Václav si představil několikakilometrový ledovec Morava.

“Jo, to se ti lehko řekne, ty jí neznáš…” _A promiň, kamaráde, ale dáno tvou pověstí doufám, že jí ani nepoznáš._ “Sám musíš vědět, že někdy to prostě nejde a vy nemůžete být spolu.”  


“S jedinou osobou, s kterou jsem nemohl být, jak říkáš… to bylo proto, že ta osoba umřela.”

Václavův první instinkt bylo se rozesmát, protože jeho nový kamarád teď dosáhl opravdu vysokého stupně domýšlivosti, jenže se zarazil. Felicianova tvář strnula, jako by se z něj vytratila všechna ta energie, kterou předtím oplýval.

“To je mi líto. Jak je to dlouho, co umřela?” Zeptal se.

“Je to už… no vlastně to není tak dávno, ale naposledy jsem s ním mluvil před dvěma sty lety.” Snažil se znít nadneseně, jako by pouze konstatoval fakt, ale bylo jasně vidět, že to je pro něj ještě příliš čerstvé. Václav ho tiše pozoroval a začal k němu cítit podivnou vlnu náklonosti. Nedokázal si představit, co by dělal, kdyby ho Morava zase opustila.

"Ale já ho budu vždycky mít rád.” Pokračoval Feliciano. Vypadal, že o tom chce mluvit a Václav ho nechal. “Jen mě mrzí, že jsme nemohli strávit víc času spolu. Já... já věděl, že jednou tohle nastane. Mému dědovi se stalo to samé. Jen… asi jsem ho chtěl víc poznat." Pokusil se o úsměv. Nějak mu to nešlo.

Václav mu položil ruku na rameno, než jakýmsi lehčím a o dost vřelejším hlasem promluvil. "Pokud jste jeden druhého milovali, tak je to to nejdůležitější, co jste o sobě potřebovali vědět."

Feliciano se mu chvíli zadíval do očí. Usmál se a pak do něj odvrátil zrak. Václav se taky díval někam do kopců, než po pár minutách ticha Ital znovu promluvil hlasem opět plným svěžesti. “No… vždyť ty jsi ho vlastně znal.”

"Je to možné," zamyslel se Václav. "V určité době jsem měl docela široké styky," poznamenal samolibě.

"Takže je možné, že by jsi třeba věděl, jestli o mně něco neříkal? Než zemřel? Rakousko mi nikdy nic neřekne!" Vyskočil Feliciano rozrušeně ze země, až měl Václav strach, aby se hned neporoučel dolů ze střechy.

"No hele musíš mi říct nějaké jméno, jestli ze mě chceš něco dostat." Ušklíbl se Čech.

"Je to Sacro... Sacro...," mával nadšeně rukama, jako by na chvíli přes nadšení zapomněl, jak formulovat slova.

Václavův úsměv se propadl.

"Imperium Romanum Sacrum. Heiliges Römisches Reich!" Odrecitoval to vše rozrušeně, zatímco se mu krev hrnula do tváří. Na rozdíl od Václava, jehož obličej zažíval přesný opak.

_Rajch? Bože to si děláš srandu, to nemyslíš vážně, že tohle je…_

Bylo to, jako kdyby mu někdo dal ránu do hlavy. "Ty už jsi Itálie pěkně dlouho, co?" Pronesl spíš, než se zeptal.

Feliciano ihned ochotně přikývl. “Mhh, já jsem o dost starší než ty, starší než ON.” Na chvilku vypadal sklesle. “Ne že by to na mě bylo moc vidět.”

Václav byl stále trochu mimo. Ital vedle něj se ošil a s jistou nervozitou opět otevřel ústa.

"A… zmínil se ti někdy? Povídal o mně něco?" Ptal se s očima upřenýma na něj, jakoby na tom závisel celý jeho život.

Václav měl opět před sebou ty chladné modré oči, ten ojedinělý úsměv, který se občas objevil na jeho rtech. A takový byl i v dobách, kdy byli ještě děti se soply u nosů. Tedy alespoň on, nevzpomínal si, že by Říše někdy takhle nechvalně reprezentoval národ německý.

"Měl... samozřejmě, že o tobě občas mluvil. Tedy já neměl ponětí, že jsi… ale to je jedno. Řekl mi...,“ cítil, jak se do jeho tvář i po tolika letech dere krev.

_Uklidni se. Dej se hezky do pořádku._

“Vždycky o tobě mluvil dobře. Každý ví, že byl trošku zafixovaný na to slovo _římská_ a člověk, když ho slyšel mluvit o Venezii, tak by se tam nejraději vydal, ale…” Odmlčel se, než ze sebe konečně vysypal: “Když se napil, tak obzvlášť měl takové příšerné proslovy. Jednou mi řekl... řekl mi, že jeho srdce patří Itálii," vyklopil to ze sebe.

Feliciano zíral před sebe v jakémsi transu, kdy se usmíval, ale Václav viděl, že ve skutečnosti chce udělat úplný opak. Tohle tedy byla ta velká láska. Nešťastná velká láska. I když vlastně i šťastná, jelikož byla opětována.

_Kdyby ses slyšel._

Václav rychle vstal. Poplácal ještě Feliciana po zádech a dal se na cestu dolů. Nic dalšího, čím by ho potěšil, pro něj už stejně neměl a tušil, že chce být po získání téhle informace sám. Koneckonců to byl právě ten důvod, proč na tu střechu oba vylezli. Jediné místo, kde se tady mohli cítit jako vlastní páni. A taky mu nechtěl vyprávět o tom, jak moc ho nenáviděl. Jak bojoval s ním i za něj a jak jediné, po čem toužil, bylo to, aby to nebyl on sám, kdo před ním klečí.  Aby mu sama Říše jednou projevila úctu a ten mizera se poklonil jemu.

Jenže teď už nebyl dítě. A s příšerným pocitem na hrudi si uvědomoval, že z toho pyšného Václava, nezbylo skoro nic.

A že ze Svaté říše římské nakonec nezbyl ani ten prach.

* * *

Naštěstí Václav vždycky věděl, kam se uchýlit, když ho popadaly takové nálady. A stesk se dal utišit v každé hospodě s dobrým pivem, protože právě v takové se vždy cítil jako doma. Krom toho ve Vídni by našel tolik vlastních krajanů, že se vlastně i ten příšerný stesk po domově dal docela dobře překousnout. Obzvlášť když slyšel, jak jeho jazyk krásně bují a jaké krásné oplzlé vtipy se v něm šíří. Srdce by nad tím plesalo, myslel si ve svojí blažené opilosti.

"No a kdo teď komu šlape na nohy!" Zakuckal se málem ve vlastním záchvatu smíchu, když mu Polák stoupl na chodidlo.

"Moc nekecej, hezky krok dozadu," rychle ho umlčel Feliks, který se ho snažil vést. Václav ho ale nenechal, změnil směr a tlačil ho přesně na opačnou stranu. Už stačili lehce vystřízlivět, takže z připitomělého poskakování po té špeluňce, kterou si Václav na noc pronajal, se dostali k tomuhle tanci. Který Čech mimochodem nikdy v životě netančil a který mu tak sednul do nohou, že se nestačil otáčet.

"Ále, ále, to je nám vzteku…,“ dobíral si Polsko a znovu si začal broukat jako na začátku.

_Ta-ta ta-ta ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta._

"Jak tomu budeš říkat?" Ptal se Feliks zadýchaně.

"Hmm...jako čemu?" Odpověděl mu oduševněle, když se zastavili.

"Tomuhle tanci přece. Viděl jsi to někdy někoho roztáčet tak jako my?"

"No, měli bychom tomu vymyslet nějaké úctyhodné pojmenování, co?" Drbal se na bradě. Feliks se k němu naklonil a něco mu zašeptal do ucha, na což se rozesmál, až se musel zapřít o stůl. "Nevšiml jsem si, že bychom skákali po nějakejch polích."

"Jseš pěkně opilej, abys věděl, takhle to jako vůbec nemělo vyznít!" Zkřížil si Feliks ruce na prsou a věnoval mu trucovitý pohled.

"Tak si to jméno vymyslim jindy, teď jdu spát," zívl si Václav takovým způsobem, že budil obavy, aby u toho nesnědl stůl i s ubrusem.

"Tak si to pojmenuj, jak chceš. Je to pěknej tanec. Vsadím se, že holky…,“ Felek se také neubránil zívnutí a ani on si nedal ruku před pusu.

"Řeknu jim, že mě to naučila jedna Polka, co? Neurazí to tvoji mužnost?" Nadzvedl Václav obočí a prohrábl se ve vlasech.

"Moje mužství je tak velké, že nemůže být v žádném případě uraženo, bratříčku. A tohle totálně nejsou slzy dojetí, co mi stékají po tváři." Zašklebil se na něj Polák.

"A já jsem to tak jako totálně nepojmenoval proto, že mi tě je líto," rozchechtal se Václav na celé kolo.

"Fakt tě někdy tak nesnáším," lamentoval Feliks a přecházel zbrkle po místnosti. Div že nezakopl o prázdnou láhev, co ležela u dveří. Chování Česka ho strašně dopalovalo, zvlášť když se jeho 'starší bratříček' dennodenně bavil tím, že se mu posmíval a urážel ho.

Václav se stále trochu usmíval, když začal mluvit. "Příště už doufám nebudeš tančit s šavlí, ale jen se mnou."

"Pch, tak jestli si ten zmrd myslí, že mě jako zastavili tak..." Máchl Feliks rukou do vzduchu, jak se do něj dostával vztek.

"Slib mi, že už žádný takový blbosti!" Z Václavovy tváře se postupně začala vytrácet veškerá dobrá nálada a upřeně na Polsko hleděl, jako by ho vybízel ke slibu, o kterém stejně věděl, že mu nemůže být nikdy dán.

"Já se nikdy nevzdám, abys věděl! Nikdy!" Byl v obličeji úplně rudý a konečně přestal dělat kruhy po místnosti. "I kdybych měl třeba chcípnout stokrát, já se vrátím a narvu jim svou botu do držky, rozumíš!?"

"Nedělej hlouposti," pokračoval Václav stejným vemlouvavým tónem. Feliks se na něj díval s žhnoucíma očima, jako kdyby ho právě tahle slova urážela nejvíc.

"Posero! Srabe! Mazlíčku němčourů!"

"Mlč, nechápeš nic!" Obořil se na něj Václav okamžitě. "Seš příliš pitomej, aby sis uvědomil, kam tě tohle dostane - musíš trochu taktizovat a..."

"Alespoň mám svojí hrdost!“

"HRDOST JE TI K NIČEMU, KDYŽ JSI MRTVÝ!"

Feliks byl na pár sekund umlčen a díval se zaraženě po svém bratrovi, který pevně tiskl zuby k sobě, jak se snažil absorbovat vlastní rupnutí nervů. Měl chuť se mu vysmát, měl chuť mu říct, že neexistují proto, aby přežívali pod vládou jiných. Měl chuť nadávat mu dál a dál, ale moc dobře věděl, proč na něj křičí. Tohle byl jeden ze vzácných případů, kdy od něj upřímně cítil, že ho má rád a Feliks měl proti své vůli chuť se na něj usmát a říct mu, že ho má taky strašně rád a jen by si přál, aby se dal už konečně dohromady. Místo toho ale promluvil úplně klidně.

"Radši bych umřel, než jim dělal kurvu, to si pamatuj." Václav se po něm nedíval, i když se v jeho tváři zračilo jasné nechutenství k tomu, co říkal.

"Už jdi, jsi pitomec," odbyl ho. Sám pro sebe nechápal, proč se s ním vůbec takhle otravoval, stejně to bylo jako mluvit do dubu.

"Dobře."

"Nezapomeň mi napsat, co s tebou je. A čtou to, tak to nějak zašifruj."

"Každý třetí kurva je moje vyznání lásky." Zašklebil se Feliks.

"Zatančíme si spolu jindy, bratříček se teď potřebuje vyspat," řekl mu, jeho hlava pomalu sjíždějící po podepřené ruce až k desce stolu.

"Nemusíš se o mě bát."

"Já se o tebe nebojím. Proč bych to proboha dělal," Václav dával poslední sílu do toho, aby zněl nevěřícně.

"Trapáku," ozvalo se ještě od Felikse naoko vážně, i když Václav věděl, že se pravděpodobně pod fousy chechtá, než se za ním zabouchly dveře.

"Šišlo," zašeptal ještě ke svojí skleničce, dokud mu hlava kompletně nesjela na stůl. Po chvilce upadl do sladkého, opileckého spánku.

* * *

Rastislav pomalu stoupal k hradu, který stál na hranicích jeho území od dob, kam jeho paměť sahala. Teď už z něj byla pouhá rozvalina, památka na to, jak ho francouzská vojska vyhodila před skoro třiceti lety do povětří.

Nedokázal přesně říct, proč si ze všech spolků, o kterých se za poslední léta doslechl, vybral zrovna je. Možná to bylo jenom kvůli tomu, kdo je vedl, možná to byla prostě jen náhoda. Každopádně když stanul na vrchu Devína, cítil příšernou nervozitu. Kdy naposledy vlastně odhalil někomu svou identitu? To už bylo před více než sto lety.

_A že trvalo, kým som toho darebáka presvedčil._

Rasťo se sám pro sebe usmál. Vítr mu cuchal vlasy, a proto popošel po kopci o kousek dál, kde pod sebou uviděl kruh mužů, které od začátku hledal.

Dobrou chvíli poslouchal, o čem mluví a všechno to bylo tak hezké - všechno o něm! Jak ho nenechají pod porobou Maďarska a jak budou bojovat za práva Slováků a on tam jen stál, nehnutě je pozoroval a cítil nádherný hřejivý pocit u srdce. Mělo to v sobě nějaké kouzlo, když se tam drželi za ruce a Rastislav se navracel do svých dětských let, kdy tenhle hrad byl ještě celý a nedobytný a on se po něm procházel jako jeho právoplatný majitel.

Když muži přestali v řeči, spatřili nedaleko od sebe postavu, mladíka s rozcuchanými, světlými, vlasy, jak nehnutě stojí opodál a prohlíží si je - Rasťo mezitím sešel domů.

"Kto ste?" Zeptal se ho ostře jeden z nich, což donutilo Slovensko přijít ještě blíž se svíravým pocitem v žaludku. "Čo po nás chcete?" Ptali se ho další dokud nestál přímo před nimi.

Rastislav se ale zastavil až před Štúrem. A potom jim řekl, kdo je.

Nebo tedy spíš co.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * [tím povstáním Rasťo myslí asi 150 vesnic na východním Slovensku, které díky falšené informaci, že se je pánové snaží otrávit, povstaly ve snaze vyřídit si s nimi účty](http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/V%C3%BDchodoslovensk%C3%A9_povst%C3%A1n%C3%AD_roln%C3%ADk%C5%AF) (jako většina selských povstání, i tohle bylo potlačeno)
>   * jinak, pokud se někdo pozastavil nad reakcí na “Erzsébetina hošánka”, věřte mi, že takových padesát let později by byla o dost akčnější
>   * v listopadu 1831 proběhlo v Kongresovém Polsku protiruské povstání, Polsko ztratí poslední malou autonomii a je degradováno do obyčejné ruské provincie, následováno dost silnou rusifikací
> 



	3. Ošemetná spolupráce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ustanovení spisoveného jazyka není jen tak, obzvlášť když se vám do toho serou i “bratři nejbližší”  
> za gramaticky správnou slovenčinu vděčím dokudoki

**1840, české země**

Procházeli se špinavými pražskými ulicemi, při čemž Václav občas zvedl ruku a ukazoval Slovensku nějakou tu pamětihodnost, kterou by ho snad mohl ohromit - pokud se tak už samozřejmě nestalo. Z nějakého důvodu toužil po tom udělat na něj dobrý dojem a také chtěl, aby byl v dobré náladě, až mu řekne tu úžasnou zprávu.

Právě opustili Prašnou bránou, nechávajíce nábřeží za sebou, zatímco se jejich kroky rozléhaly na kamenném chodníku. Byli zrovna uprostřed rozhovoru při kterém Václav opěvoval rozvoj divadla v českých zemích a ačkoliv i Rastislav se mohl chlubit vlastní divadelní tvorbou, nebyl moc často puštěn ke slovu.

"Počkej až to uvidíš. Někdy hrajeme venku a to je teprve něco. A teď se podrž! Držíš se?" Zakoulel Čech očima, takže Rasťo se musel chtě nechtě chytnout jeho paže. "Občas... občas tam můžeš zahlédnout i český národ sám!" Vykřikl slavnostně. Rastislav se na něj díval sice s úsměvem, ovšem se zjevným nepochopením ve tváři…

"Chceš mi tým povedať, že ty hráš - akože ty si herec?"

Václav dramaticky zakýval hlavou, jako by se doznal k činu hodnému trestu smrti. "Musíš se někdy přijít podívat. Potřebuju, aby si mě alespoň ještě někdo pamatoval než jen Praha!"

“Možno prídem," zasmál se Rasťo a zakroutil hlavou. Nemohl si pomoct, ale představa Česka trdlujícího na jevišti nebyla jeho mysli zas až tak vzdálená, berouce v úvahu jeho povahu. Na chvíli se zadíval do výlohy jednoho obchodu, při čemž zachytil svůj odraz ve skle. Ihned mu svitla v hlavě myšlenka, které se chtě nechtě musel pousmát.

“Myslíš… myslíš, že by mi pristalo mať dlhú bradu, Václav?” Zakroužil si prstem kolem obličeje ve snaze naznačit vousy a podíval se na svého společníka.

"To co jsi mi naznačil," Václav naschvál přehnaně napodobil pohyb prstem kolem tváří, "se mi zdá jako dost dobrý sestřih pro medvěda, ne pro někoho s tak pěknou tváří jako ty."

Rastislav se zamračil. “Myslím to vážne. Pristalo by mi to?” Naléhal.

Václav si začal hrát s límcem na kabátě. "Proč se nezeptáš nějaké ženské, těm se chceš přece líbit ne?" Culil se u toho.

“Tak odborník na pekné tváre by mi snáď mal stačiť. Či?” Ušklíbl se. 

Václav v tom rozpoznal jakousi prohnanost, kterou u něj zatím ještě neviděl a která ho v jádru duše silně nadchla. Teď byl ale zaskočen jeho pohotovostí a proto si při úpravě límce předstoupil před výlohu. "Otázkou je…,“ znovu se odmlčel, než se na něj podíval s naprosto vážným výrazem a řekl: "Zda-li by slušel mě?"

Rastislav si ho ihned představil se štúrovským fousem a vyprskl smíchy.

"No, no, čemu se směješ!" Houkl na něj na oko pobouřeně, až se pár lidí otočilo, ale Rastislav ho jen s tlumeným smíchem následoval po cestě, dokud se konečně neuklidnil. To už došli skoro ke Koňskému trhu.

"Málem bych zapomněl!" Vyhrkl Václav a významně se po něm podíval. "Totiž, já už vlastně vím, jak to celé jednání s Štúrem dopadne. Já a Palacký jsme se o tom několikrát bavili a -"

"Ty vieš?!” Přerušil ho Slovák překvapeně. “A prečo si mi to hneď nepovedal!” Rastislav někdy doopravdy dumal nad tím, podle čeho si Česko sestavuje důležitost událostí.

Ten se teď zatvářil neskutečně slavnostně. "Jménem Matice české jsme se dohodli, že budeme spolupracovat, a že jsme ochotni vám nabídnout pomoc morální…," odmlčel se pro dramatický efekt "...a finanční." Zakončil s širokým úsměvem ve tváři.

Rasťo se po něm překvapeně díval, zatímco Václav předstíral, jako by se vlastně vůbec nic nestalo, i když po Rastislaovvi koutkem oka nenápadně šilhal.

Slovák mu položil ruku na rameno. “Ďakujem, naozaj si vážim tvoju pomoc,” řekl s očima upřenýma na Václava a ten pomalu cítil, jak roste o dva metry výš. “Najmä teraz, keď sa Maďari snažia podkopať všetky naše snahy o sebaurčenie,” dodal už trochu pochmurnějším hlasem. “A tá jazyková nepospolitosť nám tiež nie je veľmi nápomocná.”

Václav ho poslouchal a potom zvedl prst. "Jazyk je klíč - tím je všechny sjednotíš a získáš na národní stranu."

“Ja viem, ale čo ešte mám robiť?” Dodal s malou špetkou zoufalství v hlase.

"S tím asi tak rychle nepohneš, to chce čas. Už tak jsi kontaktováním svých vlastenců udělal víc než dost - na to já v téhle fázi ještě ani nepomyslel!"

“Práve to ma desí, že ty si vo všetkom už tak ďaleko a ja ešte stále len na začiatku.” Rastislav cítil, jako kdyby teď vyslovil něco, co ho drásalo celý den. Václavova společnost byla osvěžující a během každého jejich setkání našel pro svého bratra pár povzbudivých slov. A teď mu dokonce pomáhal oficiálně. Štúr mu sám před několika týdny sdělil, že spolupráce s Čechy pro ně nemůže být ničím jiným než prospěšnou. Krom toho se dle něj od sebe mohhli také mnoho naučit.

"Nemusíš se nic bát," poplácal ho Václav po zádech, "když máš po boku někoho, kdo ti bude starším bratrem a kdo ti pomůže, kdykoliv to budeš potřebovat," mrknul na něj spiklenecky.

Rastislav se chtě nechtě musel pousmát. “Ja len dúfam, že na teba nebudem odkázaný príliš dlho.” Zažertoval. 

To tenkrát ještě nevěděl, že Václav se za toho staršího bratra bude považovat už navždy.

* * *

* * *

Rastislav šel o několik let později Prahou s adresou, kterou mu Václav před pár měsíci tajně podstrčil a kde mohl zastihnout jeho nebo v případě nutnosti někoho z české politické reprezentace. Když vystoupal po točitých schodech a byl uveden služebnou do salónu, spatřil zde Václava v diskuzi s dvěma postaršími muži. Rastislava okamžitě zajímalo, čí tenhle velký a velmi honosně zařízený byt je, protože na něj z mnoha míst koukalo pravé stříbro a jemu samotnému se ani nechtělo věřit, že by si Čech mohl dovolit žít v takovém přepychu. Když ho Václav uviděl, okamžitě se usmál, ale jak se k němu přibližoval, zkoumal ho očima, snad ve snaze vyčíst něco z jeho postoje, oblečení a vzdálenosti od dveří. Rastislavovi se tenhle jeho pohled vůbec nelíbil.

"Á jestlipak tu nemáme vzácného hosta," obrátil se ke svojí původní návštěvě. "Pánové, právě jste svědky setkání dvou slovanských národů - tohle je Slovensko samotné!" Prošli si obvyklou seznamovací procedurou a až když se konečně ocitli o samotě, měl Rasťo oprávněné tušení, že něco není v pořádku.

"Tak vůči jaké záležitosti si mě přišel navštívit, Rastislave?" Ukázal mu ke křeslu, aby se posadil. Strojenost, kterou nasadil před těmi muži, se z něj postupně začala vytrácet, když se rozvalil v křesle. "Omlouvám se za tamto, ale byli to moji investoři, velcí vlastenci, že je museli poslat až za mnou, abych se jich doprošoval o penízky," usmál se kysele a uvolnil si červený šátek omotaný kolem krku.

“Ako sa ti darí?” Zeptal se Rasťo a usadil se naproti němu.

"To víš, cechy protestují, byla to tu docela divočina," nadzvedl obočí a vyměnil si s ním pohled, který obsahoval velké porozumění. Lidé jsou v podstatě neustále s něčím nespokojení a tak se oni dva nemohli cítit jinak. Jen té nespokojenosti bylo poslední dobou nějak moc.

"Škoda, že jsi tu nebyl na bál před dvěma roky. Doopravdy událost, Karolína se na to připravovala snad už několik měsíců předem," zazubil se.

"Karolína je…?“

"Město pražské," doplnil ho Václav. "Tohle je její kvartýr a přiznám se, že jakkoliv vyniká v jiných směrech, je taky dost marnivá," ukázal na křišťálový lustr. "Mám neustále strach, že tu něco rozbiju a ona mě to pak donutí zaplatit." Tentokrát se zachechtali oba.

“Vlastne som sem kvôli niečomu prišiel.” Začal Rasťo opatrně. Najednou měl dost celé té strojené zdvořilosti, protože neseděla ani jemu a ani Česku. “Ide o… no hádam ty už vieš, o čo ide.” Žádný důvod tu tancovat kolem toho, o čem doopravdy chtěli mluvit.

Václav se na něj pár sekund tiše díval než řekl: "Jde o tu Štúrovu slovenčinu, je to tak? Proto si přišel?"

Rastislav kývl hlavou.

"Přijel jsi sem říct mi, že se s ničím takovým nespojuješ a stojíš za tím, co jste používali doteď, tedy biblickou češtinou, nemám pravdu?" Když zvedl Václav oči, jeho úsměv pohasl, protože Slovák na něj tiše zíral.

“Popravde, prišiel som sa sem opýtať čo si o tom myslíš, ale ako vidím, pýtať sa je už pomerne zbytočné.” Celou dobu, co mluvil, ani jednou neodvrátil oči a Čech si najednou uvědomil, jakou zvláštní barvu ty Slovenska měly, i když v té chvíli zrovna nedokázal říct jakou. Šedou? Zelenošedou? Mohla to být klidně světle modrá. I přes určité zaujetí v duhovku Slovenska, Václav byl zbylou částí mozku plně v jejich čím dál více nepříjemnějším rozhovoru.

"No tak Rastislave, to přece nemůžeš myslet vážně. Proč bychom ničili to, co nás spojuje?" Řekl mu hlasem, který sám považoval za dobrosrdečný, ale Slovensku zněl, jako kdyby přesvědčoval dítě o jeho hlouposti.

“Veď to ty si mi povedal, že chceš aby som dosiahol zjednotenie ľudu! A keď som konečne spravil prvý krok tak je zrazu všetko zle?”

"Ale ty se trháš od nás! Najednou ti není čeština dost dobrá, hmm? Když jsi sebral trochu kuráže, tak jediné, na co ji použiješ, je to, že půjdeš proti mně!?"

Rastislav se na něj díval v tiché nevíře. Jeho přítel mu pohled oplácel se svraštěným obočím a bojovně vystrčenou bradou, jako by byl připraven smést každý jeho argument. Což skutečně byl, jak hned zjistil.

“Nie je to nič proti tebe. Je to proti pomaďarčeniu - ak v mladých ľuďoch nevytvoríme národné povedomie, čo myslíš že z nich vyrastie? Slováci?”

"Ano, ano, ano, jenomže to, že si ustanovíš nějaké to tvoje nářečí, kterým teď mluvíš…,“ naklonil Václav hlavu a zatvářil se obzvlášť kysele.

Rastislav teď doopravdy cítil, jak se do něj vlévá vztek. Odfrkl si. Tak nářečí prý.

_Takže keď nie je po tvojom, je zo mňa hneď nepriateľ?_

“Používal som tvoj jazyk už oddávna a to dokonca bez opýtania či smiem, a teraz keď chcem používať svoj vlastný ty namiesto-“ Snažil se do něj dostat trochu rozumu, ale Václav ho ihned přerušil.

"Udělal jsi to za mými zády. Co jsi očekával? Že tě pochválím?"

Rastislav ho zlostně propaloval pohledem, zuby pevně stisknuté k sobě. Za jeho zády? Odkdy je on povinen ptát se ho, co smí a co nesmí?

“Ak si si to zatiaľ neuvedomil, tak ja konám podľa vlastného vedomia a svedomia, a obe mi hovoria, že som nič zlé nespravil!” Obořil se na něj.

"No pokud od nás budeš čekat podporu, tak to se veleváženě omlouvám, ale rozvracečštví naší pospolitosti, kterou... kterou jsem ti sám nabídl!" Rozhodil rukama. “Tu tedy podporovat nebudeme!"

Ze Slovenska v tu ránu vypršel všechen vztek. Skoro to bylo, jako by ho z jejich přátelství někdo konečně vytáhl na hladinu do reálného světa.

Čech přecházel kolem křesla s trucovitým výrazem ve tváři, než se na něj podíval a řekl: "Je mi to líto, ale Matice prostě tohle financovat nebude. Tvůj přítel Štúr si bude muset poradit sám, když mu my nejsme dost dobří."

 _Znieš ako malé decko._ Přesně to mu chtěl říct.

“Dobre, ospravedlňujem sa za plytvanie vášho drahocenného času,” řekl a prudce se zvedl. Václav otevřel překvapeně pusu, když mu Slovák místo rozloučení práskl dveřmi salónu před nosem. Čech na ně zíral, neschopný pobrat jeho náhlý odchod nebo ten fakt, že si mu dovolil vykat. Nebylo doopravdy nic urážlivějšího, než vykání od někoho, s kým jste dřív spali na jedné slaměné posteli.

Ale Václav vůbec nejvíc ze všeho stál v úžasu nad způsobem, kterým se s ním bavil. Že si mu dovolil odporovat i přes to, jak mu minule pomohl. A ani za nic netušil, že bude tak... tak impulzivní a prostě odsud vystřelí. Měl to všechno naplánované, chtěl mu nejdřív udělat kázání, potom v něm vzbudit výčitky a nakonec by ho uvítal s otevřenou náručí a s tím, že jistě něco společně vymyslí, a i když jejich politici můžou být ve při, oni, kteří se poznali před takovou dobou, přece nemusí ty jejich hašteřice kopírovat. Teď jen zíral na zeď před sebou.

Rastislavovi zatím nezbylo nic jiného než spolykat svou vlastní zlost. Věděl, že si z toho blbce nesmí nic dělat, očividně se vůbec nezměnil a on si ho s nemalou poťouchlostí snažil představit jako malého kluka, který brečel kdykoliv neměl v nějaké hře vůdčí roli nebo se nedělalo to, co on chtěl. Byl teď sakra úplně stejný a on ho mohl pouze litovat za to, že skoro po tisíci letech ani trochu nedospěl. V nitru ale přece jenom cítil příšernou křivdu, o to víc to bylo hrozné od někoho, kdo se poslední desítky let vydával za jeho kamaráda.

Ale i přes to všechno nebyl o nic méně odhodlaný i nadále následovat Štúra. Když už se pro něj někdo rozhodl zasvětit celý život, nemínil ho ani na sekundu zklamat. A pokud se s tím Česko nesmíří? No, on ho nepotřebuje.

* * *

**duben 1848, Praha**

Rastislav ho tam tak nějak očekával. Václav stál vzadu mezi studenty a v okamžiku, kdy se jejich oči střetly, je sklopil dolů ke stolu. Od té doby co se pohádali ohledně spisovné slovenčiny, spolu nepromluvili ani slovo a co se týkalo jejich představitelů, situace byla obdobná. Většina české inteligence to stále brala jako nějakou osobní křivdu a neměla pro jejich snahy ani špetku pochopení. Nepomáhalo tomu, že štúrovčina si nenašla očekávané zastoupení ani na Slovensku, kde byla mnohými ostře kritizována. Po přečetní některých anonymních dopisů, co jim chodily, měl Rasťo chuť rvát si vlasy na hlavě. A když i Kollár, člověk, se kterým se několikrát setkal při svých návštěvách Prahy a považoval ho za přítele, začal odsuzovat jejich snahy, měl toho už doslova plné boty. Štúr byl ale neoblomný, pevně rozhodnutý nenechat se ničím zastavit. Rastislav byl rád, že je takový, protože on sám by to jinak asi dávno vzdal.

Václav se po chvíli velice rozvážným krokem vydal k němu. Koneckonců právě jeho studenti je sem pozvali.

"Jsem moc rád, že jste přijali naši pozvánku," řekl Čech lehčím hlasem než obvykle a roztržitě si hladil bradu. Stál od něj alespoň o půl metru dál než normálně, ale Rasťo spíš přemýšlel nad tím, co řekl. Takže on s jejich příchodem souhlasil?

“Áno, len si nie som istý, či som tu vítaný aj tebou,” odpověděl mu klidným hlasem. Jeho oči se na něj dívaly upřeně a možná v nich byla na chviličku vidět i špetka výčitek. Každopádně pro Česko to bylo jak facka.

"Sa…samozřejmě, že jsi tu vítán, já... jsi přece můj přítel... nejsi?" To poslední slovo vyslovil téměř do ztracena s pohledem upřeným do prázdna. Rastislav mlčel, ale jeho slova ho přece jen trošku zasáhla. On sám na něj myslel jako na přítele, alespoň do té doby, než mu předvedl svoje arogantní chování.

Nakonec se zmohl jenom na lehké zakývání hlavou, o čemž nevěděl, co znamená ani on. Václav na to také jen přikývl a usadil se proti němu ke stolu, odkud sledovali průběh jednání.

Štúr mluvil o nutnosti spojit se a pronesl menší řeč o tom, jak bylo Česko v minulosti záštitou Evropy a teď musí být záštitou pro ostatní Slovany. Na Václava to udělalo obrovský dojem - takový, že byl jedním z prvních, kdo začali tleskat, když svou řeč skončil. Otočil se na Rastislava, který tleskal také a lehce se usmíval. Václavova tvář se okamžitě rozzářila a úsměv mu oplatil tím nejširším, co měl. Nakonec to všechno byla jen sranda. Taková malá neshoda mezi chlapy. A také to jako chlapi pořešili. Václav alespoň doufal, že to udělal tak, aby neztratil tvář.

Popravdě na ten incident myslel častěji, než by měl a představa, že by tím pohnojil jejich přátelství… Rastislav se mu líbil, protože když se spolu bavili, tak mu perfektně rozuměl a ačkoliv byl schopný porozumět komukoliv jejich druhu, tohle bylo prostě takové nějaké lepší a přirozenější. Nechtěl o to přijít jenom proto, že se někdo rozhodl měnit několik set let zajeté tradice. Polština se pro něj stala šišlavou, Rusové mluvili příliš tvrdě, a čím byl starší, tím mu ostatní slovanské jazyky přišly vzdálenější. Václav moc dobře věděl, čím to je, a Feliks ho několikrát nenazval ‘špinavým Slovanem’ jenom proto s kým spí. Ale Václav byl plně rozhodnut nenechat německý vliv zabíjet jeho jazyk. A docela se mu to i dařilo, v současné době už byla čeština dávno probuzena a on se teď přesunul k důležitějšímu úkolu - získat zpátky práva, o která pod vládou Habsburků přišel. A sám doufal, že Rastislavovi se za nějaký čas podaří to samé, i když si pravděpodobně zvolil těžší cestu.

Každopádně teď byl pamflet Matice české, který ostře kritizoval Štúrovu Slovenčinu, spálen a jejich přátelství opět ztvrzeno. Nemohl být šťastnější.

* * *

**červen 1848**

O měsíc později se setkali znovu a to při velké události - Slovanském sjezdu v Praze, kam byli pozváni nejen politici, ale také samotní představitelé jednotlivých národů.

Václav seděl po boku Palackého a poslouchal jeho řeč. Cítil v sobě rozpor. V podstatě souhlasil s tím, že získání autonomie v rámci Rakouska byla teď jeho priorita, ale idea o samostatném státě, kterou někdo během diskuze vyslovil, ho na chvilinku úplně uchvátila. Co kdyby se navrátil tam, kde předtím skončil? Co kdyby dostal zpět všechno, o co přišel po Bílé Hoře?

_Co kdybych to byl zase já..._

Ale nedovedl si to představit. Úplnou samostatnost. Ta patřila ke starému Václavovi. K tomu významnému, statečnému, silnému… Ne k té trosce, co teď seděla na jeho židli. Život pod Rakouskem nebyl zas až tak hrozný a občas měl i pocit, že z jejich důvěrného vztahu padají sem tam nějaké výhody. Ale strašně ho štvala Roderichova panovačnost. Musel dělat, co řekl, a jako jeho podřízený neměl žádné právo do toho co mluvit. To samozřejmě nesl s velikou nelibostí. Byl ale přinucen se s tím naučit žít a Roderich mu ukázal i pár o dost příjemnějších věcí. Pár příjemnějších věcí, o kterých by neměl radši nikde moc mluvit. Rozhodně ne před Slovenskem, zamyslel se, když ho uviděl sedět mezi svými lidmi (a samozřejmě opět vedle Štúra, chodí ještě vůbec někam bez něj?). Ohledně politiky vypadal silně nevině, a i když Václav pochyboval, že celých těch tisíc let žil v naprosté naivitě o tom, co může jeden muž dělat s druhým mužem, tušil, že těmhle věcem by nerozuměl. Anebo rozuměl a to velmi špatně.

Opožděně postřehl, že se strhla bouřlivá debata. Palacký, jak od něj očekával, prosazoval zachování Rakouska. Ozval se ale jeden z Rasťových lidí a ten je naopak pobízel k ostřejšímu postoji. Chvilku si pěkně nahlas vyměňovali názory a až když Palacký opustil místnost, Václav tušil, že je opět zle. Znal jeho náturu, takže věděl, že se brzo vrátí, ale on sám se nechtěl se Slováky hádat. S Rastislavem, který dal dostatečně najevo, na které straně stojí, už vůbec ne. A Václav s ním dokonce i souhlasil. Nebyla to krásná představa, vypovědět se Rakousku ze služby a vychutnat si Roderichův výraz?

Hosté se zvedali ze židlí. Někteří se dali do pohoštění, ale hodně jich už probíralo průběh setkání. Václav takticky zmizel za Palackým a Rastislav se tedy rozhodl projít se kolem a obhlédnout osazenstvo. Bylo tu spoustu Jihoslovanů, ale Čechů a Slováků by se ten den v Žofínském paláci, kde se sjezd odehrával, sešlo asi nejvíc. Na konci jednoho stolu dokonce uviděl Polsko a nejistě mu zamával. Feliks mu to oplatil s plnou pusou nějaké pečeně, než se opět dal do debaty se svými krajany, kteří museli po povstání v Kongresovce emigrovat do Čech. Zkoumal lidi kolem, když v tom mu padl pohled na ženu s tmavě hnědými, vlnitými vlasy, jak se s úsměvem na tváři baví asi se třemi dalšími muži. Jeden něco poznamenal a ona propukla v hlasitý smích, který zněl jeho uším asi jako nějaká stará zapomenutá písnička.

S třesoucíma se rukama se k nim přiblížil. Hrdlo mu svírala úzkost z toho, že tohle je jistě nějaká jiná žena, jí jen vzdáleně podobná. Jenomže potom se otočila a Rastislav na chvíli úplně ztratil dech.

Žena s oválným obličejem a fialkovýma očima na něj překvapeně pohlédla a na její tváři se rozhostil užaslý úsměv. "Rastislave?"

“Ľud-”   Ale to už ucítil její prsty na svojí tváři a on musel několikrát zamrkat, aby zahnal slzy, deroucí se mu do očí. Celá ta situace byla jak snová a Rastislav si při pohledu na ní vybavoval všemožné vzpomínky na doby, kdy si občas říkal Nitra.

Ludmila si ho měřila od hlavy a k patě, neschopná pobrat dohromady to zjevení mladého muže, kterého měla po tisíci let vtisknutého v paměti jako osmiletého prcka s vlásky po ramena a rukou pevně svírající její, když ho poprvé vedla do kostela. Možná v něm něco z toho dítěte zůstalo, ale ne mnoho. Oči mu potemněly, to ale ovšem nebylo nic nenormálního. Vlasy měl teď krátké a všechna dětská zakulacenost zmizela z jeho obličeje. Celkově před ní stál cizí člověk a jí samotné to působilo určitou úzkost spojenou s provinilostí, že se ho nikdy nevydala hledat a pohřbila ho bez jediné cesty do Nitry. Možná by ho tam nenašla, ale alespoň by teď mohla mít čisté svědomí. Byl ale tak malý - jak mohla čekat, že přežije, když jí samotnou málem zabili?

Rastislav si prohlížel ženu, která už nebyla velká ani jménem ani územím, ale přesto si stále zachovala svou krásu. Zestárla, to ano, ale jen lehounce, takže dohnala ten rozdíl mezi nimi a _...prečo mi to hovado nepovedalo, že je tiež živá?_

Blbec jeden. To on by tohle udělal jako první. Ale tyhle myšlenky mu rychle zmizely z hlavy, když ho Morava sevřela v těsném objetí, které jí trochu nesměle opětoval.

“Nevedel som, že si prežila,” Zněl trochu ochraptěle.

"Vždyť my jsme o tobě taky nevěděli," odpověděla mu. Poodešli trochu stranou, aby do nich nenaráželi lidé trousící se ze sálu. "Slyšela jsem, že máš problémy s Maďarskem," řekla najednou se starostí v očích. Rastislav se lehce usmál, jak mu byla její starost příjemná.

“Maďari urobili zopár rozhodnutí, ktoré sa v budúcnosti obrátia proti nim," řekl temně bez nutnosti to nějak rozvádět. Věděl, že Morava to už musela od Václva všechno slyšet, když tedy dopředu věděla o něm.

"Václav mi o tobě hodně podíval. Říkal mi, že si prý skvěle rozumíte - až teda na tu jazykovou neshodu. Ale to jste si už vyřešili, že?" Ptala se ho s úsměvem, ale bylo vidět, že zkoumá, jestli je to pravda. Rastislava napadlo, jestli ho ona sama nedonutila se s ním usmířit.

“A aký je tvoj názor?” Zeptal se.

Morava chviličku mlčela, než řekla: "Víš, já jsem jen pro to, abychom se semkli všichni k sobě jako dřív."

Rastislav sklopil oči. No, je pravda, že tohle mohl od ní čekat, ačkoliv Morava to jistě myslela dobře. Nakonec možná i Česko to s ním myslí dobře, ovšem ten způsob, kterým mu to dával najevo!

"Ale líbí se mi, jak mluvíš - je to takové jemnější než čeština… Obzvlášť Václav mluví někdy hrozně, jak furt smrdí ve Vídni nebo v Praze," protočila oči a ohlédla se, jestli není někde poblíž. Všimli si, že se lidé začali hrnout zpátky do sálu.

"Tak se uvidíme potom, Rastíku - Rastislave, promiň.” Zasmála se.

“Nie, nič sa nestalo,” Vysoukal ze sebe. Stále se nedokázal vzpamatovat z toho, že tu před ním stojí živá a zdravá. Celá ta jejich konverzace byla skoro jako kdyby to nebylo více než tisíc let, co si spolu naposledy povídali.

“Budeme mít spoustu času všechno mezi námi dohnat," položila mu ruku na rameno. "Václav tě k nám pak dovede."

“Dobre, budem sa tešiť,” usmál se ještě na ní. Zamířil zpátky do místnosti, kde probíhalo předchozí jednání, ale v tom okamžiku spatřil Václava, jak se horečnatě baví s nějakým mladým mužem. Až když k nim přišel blíž, poznal Dragana, jinak známého taky jako srbský národ.

"Tady jsi, Rastislave!" Spustil Dragan. "Zrovna jsem tu tvému příteli vysvětlovat důležitost vzájemné pomoci!" Zahlaholil a Václav vrhl po Rastislavovi nervózní úsměv, zatímco po Draganovi se podíval lehce otráveně. 

Rasťo si s ním s úsměvem potřásl rukou. Dragan byl menší než on, s účesem stejné délky jako Česko, ovšem se světlými vlasy a temnýma očima. V poslední době se několikrát setkali, jeho obrozenci drželi dlouhodobé kontakty s jižními Slovany.

"Slyšel jsem dost o tvojí nelehké situaci, a chci ti nabídnout pomoc.” Pokračoval Dragan, s rukou na jeho rameni a širokým úsměvem. “Jako vzor, ti slibuju deset tisíc zlatých ze srbské strany!" Rastislav překvapeně vykulil oči. Václav vedle něj se také usmíval, jenom trochu kysele. "Nemůžu přece dovolit, aby naši bratři Slováci, museli snášet potupu. A bratři nejbližší by jim měli stát po boku!" Řekl Dragan a podíval se ještě jednou významně na Česko, který tohle rýpnutí pochopil velice dobře. Rastislav si s ním mezitím znovu podával ruku a děkoval. Jeho srbský bratrance pravděpodobně ani nevěděl, jak moc pro něj tyhle slova znamenala, a bohužel se nacházel v situaci, kdy jim byl k užitku každý forint.

Václav to sledoval pochmurně, a když si potřásli se Srbskem rukou, přistoupil k němu a položil mu svojí dlaň na rameno. Čech se usmál směrem k Draganovi a začal ochotně plácat něco o všeslovanské myšlence a podobné zdvořilostní žvásty, aby se s Draganem nerozešli ve zlém. Rastislav měl pocit, jako když se právě něco nevyslovitelného mezi nimi strhlo a Václavova ruka zvlášť naléhavě stiskla jeho rameno. Téměř majetnicky.

Rastislav na chvíli pocítil potřebu tu jeho drzou ruku setřást, a pokud by to byl kdokoliv jiný, dávno by to už udělal. Místo toho tam stál a culil se jako pitomec. Někdy sám sobě opravdu nerozuměl.

Když je Dragan konečně opustil, zeptal se ho Václav: "Vy jste dobří přátelé?"

Rastislav se jenom usmál, i když nepřehlédl až podezřele velký zájem v jeho hlase. “Poznáme sa, Dragan je milý chlapík, pokiaľ ho niekto nenaštve,” přiznal popravdě Rastislav. Bylo to i dávno mluvou, Dragan mluvil hruběji než Václav, který i když byl naštvaný, působil některými svými slovními výrazy, jako dítě.

"To jsem si všiml, teď do mě celou dobu hustil, co si jako myslíme, když ubohé Slováky takhle podrážíme v jejich boji za svobodu," řekl mu s trpkostí v hlase. Rastislav byl upřímně překvapen. Netušil, že by Srb měl tak velkorysé zájmy a cítil k němu teď opravdové sympatie.

"Zvlášť po tom, co jsem se vrátil od Palackého a domlouval mu," Václav kroutil hlavou. Potom se podíval na mlčícího Rastislava a se silnými rozpaky začal mluvit. "Víš, kdyby bylo po mém, tak už jsme to dávno vyřešili, ale Palacký a spol. to je prostě starší genearce a nejsou už tak radikální jako studenti a... mě doopravdy záleží na tvojí situaci, to mi můžeš věřit, Rastislave. Vlastně... vlastně tady ze všech nejvíc," podíval se mu do očí.

Rastislav byl lehce v rozpacích z jeho slov. Pár vteřin na sebe beze slova hleděli, než k nim dolehl zvuk sněmu a tak se došli posadit na svá místa. Václav nad tím vším usilovně přemýšlel a nakonec musel uznat, že Dragan měl pravdu. Doopravdy byl jediný, kdo mohl Slovensku nějak reálně pomoci a když si vzpomněl na Štúrova slova z minulého roku, rozhodl se, že to taky udělá.

Na konci dne, když se četl manifest sjezdu, do kterého byly nakonec přidány i všechny původní slovenské požadavky, seděl Václav opět vedle Palackého, který to s trpnou odevzdaností sledoval. Během řeči našel Rastislavovy oči a spiklenecky na něj mrkl.

* * *

Většinu času pak Rastislav strávil ve společnosti Ludmily a Václava, který sklidil od Moravy pár nadávek za to, že se mu o ní přes třicet let jaksi pozapomněl zmínit. Z večera si toho popravdě moc nepamatoval…

Rychle se zvedl, což byl dost špatný nápad, jak mu vzápětí řekl jeho žaludek a zapadl zpět do křesla. Čech vedle něj už byl vzhůru a ospale mžoural směrem ke křišťálovému lustru.

Porozhlédl se kolem. Ta místnost mu byla neskutečně povědomá a působila na něj trochu zlověstně, než si uvědomil, že to je salón, ze kterého před pár lety odešel s prásknutím dveří. Takže to byl byt Prahy. V té chvíli zpozoroval Moravu, jak spí s hlavou na stole a jednou rukou držící stojan dohořelé svíčky.

“Možná bych jí měl vzbudit, má objednaný kočár na ráno…,” zabloudil očima Václav k hodinám. “Jo, má asi tak pět minut se připravit.”

Po těch slovech se Ludmilina hlava zvedla z desky stolu. Neotevřela oči, jen se slepě mračila. Potom si dala šátek na hlavu a beze slova odešla z místnosti.

“Normálně je po ránu o dost příjemnější.” Poznamenal Václav. Rastislav na něj chvilku zíral, ale Čech to nijak dál nerozvinul. Položil si hlavu o opěradlo sedačky ve snaze vymazat Václavovu poznámku ze svého mozku. Vůbec ho to nenapadlo, vždyť jí přece (znovu) potkal teprve dneska - tedy včera - a už zjišťoval takové věci. Moc se mu to nelíbilo, představa, že by s ní spal Václav, byla trochu, jako kdyby s ní spal on samotný a to ho… děsilo. Ne že by nebyla hezká, to ona byla až moc tenkrát, když na ni celé ty večery čekal a to je právě to - byla mu dřív něčím jako sestrou. Ne že by tedy věděl, jaké je to mít opravdovou sestru, ale Rasťo v první řadě nebyl připravený myslet na ni jako na ženu po tom, co si jí celých tisíc let uchovával v havě jako krásnou dětskou vzpomínku. Vybavil si předešlou noc, ale všechno to v jeho hlavě bylo smíchané dohromady, a i když se s ní Václav škádlil, což si pamatoval dobře, to samé dělal s ním, takže se z toho nedaly vyvozovat nějaké ukvapené závěry.

_To ten chľast, začínam z toho blbnúť._

Ludmila se za pár minut objevila v salónu, vypadající o dva roky mladší než když z něho vycházela, učesaná a připravená na cestu. Rastislav se snažil nepředstavovat si jí a Česko v traumatizujících pozicích.

Někdo další otevřel dveře bytu a za klapání bot do salónu vešla drobná, mladá žena s blonďatými vlasy vtaženými do drdolu. S absolutně kamennou tváří si je všechny prohlédla, než se podívala na Ludmilu a pronesla: “Dole čeká kočí. To je asi pro tebe?”  


“Už čeká dlouho?”

“Ne, teď přijel.”

Václav se konečně vzpamatoval a zvedl se. Rastislav ho následoval.

"Slovensko, rád bych ti představil svoje hlavní město a velkou chloubu.”

Morava za nimi protočila oči.

“Tohle je Praha," Václav jí položil ruku kolem pasu. Rastislav musel uznat, že opravdu působí, jak když se s ní vytahuje. Nedalo se říct, že neoprávněně, byla doopravdy krásná s vysokými lícními kostmi a jediné, v čem se podobala Václavovi, byly hnědé oči.

"Ráda tě poznávám, Slovensko. Václav o tobě dost často mluví," nechala si od něj políbit ruku.

“Dúfam, že v dobrom,” odpověděl Rasťo s širokým úsměvem, který se mu nekontrolovatelně dral do tváře.

"Samozřejmě, jak jinak. Já jsem o tobě také zatím slyšela samé pěkné věci, Rastislave.” Náhle se zarazila. “Sakra, ale je to ode mě nezdvořilé, že ti říkám jen tak jménem," dala si ruku před ústa v nesmělém gestu, ale nesmělého na tom nebylo absolutně nic. "Promiň, úplně jsem zapomněla na etiketu," snažila se znít vážně, i když se u toho široce usmívala.

“Ja sa vôbec nehnevám. Len ak ti smiem tiež hovoriť krstným menom - pokiaľ dáma dovolí,” řekl jí medově. Podíval se po očku po Václavovi, jestli náhodou mu tohle chování nepřináší pěnu u úst, ale Čech vypadal, že se královsky baví.

"Samozřejmě, je to Karolína, už vlastně pár století.“

Ludmila se v tom momentě vrátila se zavazadly, připravená na cestu. Se všemi se rozloučila, s Karolínou se dokonce políbila na tvář. Když se za ní zavřely dveře, otočil se Čech k Praze.

"Jsi dneska nějaká rozjívená, že ty zase něco chystáš?" Zeptal se.

"Myslíš nějakou kočičinu? To bych si nedovolila,“ zatvářila se nanejvýš povzneseně, i když slovo ‘kočičina’ vyvolalo u obou mužů zdvižené obočí.

"Karolíno, já mám šimrání v nose celý ráno," prohlásil Václav a ona se po něm jen lehce znechuceně podívala.

"No fuj, tak si to podrbej a neotravuj mě s tim," vrhla nevěřícný pohled k Rastislavovi, proč jim takové věci vůbec sděluje.

Václav potom vzal Slovensko na takzvanou Sbratřovací mši na Koňském trhu, odkud se pomalu procházeli starou Prahou zpátky k jejich bytu.

"Je vždy taká?" Neubránil se Rasťo otázce.

Václav zakroutil hlavou. "To záleží na tom, co jí prolétne hlavou," zamyslel se. Nevěděl, jestli je vhodné Slovensku vyprávět, že v horších případech létají lidé z oken ven.

S příchodem dalších událostí dostal pocit, že měl.

* * *

Vyhrabali se z polorozpadlé barikády právě včas, aby mohli čelit císařskému vojsku blížícímu se k nim rychle z druhé strany mostu. Václav se rozhlédl kolem sebe, potěšen tím, že aspoň pár studentů za nimi vzalo nohy na ramena. Pokud věděl, tak zde byli jenom dva mrtví a jeden zraněný se schovával na druhé straně.

_Trošku tedy naši armádu zabavíme._

Podíval se na Rastislava, který měl pušku připravenou k výstřelu a roztěkaně po něm šilhal. Václav tu měl hlavní slovo, i když Slovák se k němu přidal téměř okamžitě, kdy tahle vřava začala, vyčkával na jeho pokyn.

_Chudák neví, co ho čeká._

Usmál se na vojáky, ti mu ale nevěnovali sebemenší pozornost a mířili hlavně na Slovensko.

“Rasťo.” Pronesl chraplavě, jak se mu dostal prach do krku, když do nich pálili kanónem. “Dej to dolu.”

Rastislav se po něm úkosem podíval, očividně nesouhlasící s jeho rozhodnutím. Zamračen dal pušku pomalu dolů.

“Vzdáme se.” Řekl mu hlasitě, aby to ostatní slyšeli. Jejich pušky ale k zemi nejdou, čekali, až Rastislav položí flintu na zem a pravděpodobně chtěli, aby zmizel i Václavův dlouhý kabát, skrývající jistě spoustu zajímavých nebo snad ostrých předmětů. Tedy, alespoň to od nich Čech očekával, snad nebyli úplně pitomí.

“Najdi svého fousatého přítele a sejdeme se…v Rodyho nejtajnějším místě.” Uchechtl se a vzápětí se znovu rozkašlal. Na špinavé ruce se mu mezi prachem objevila krev. Tolik k úspěšnému povstání. Rasťo ho sledoval s podmračeným obočím a ústy nevěřícně zkroucenými, jako kdyby mu zrovna řekl, ať nasedne na koště a do té Vídně odletí.

Václav si utřel nos, nadechl se a potom vrazil veškerou silou, kterou v sobě měl, do Slovenska. Okamžitě se ozval výkřik, ale ne od Rastislava, protože ten škobrtl a smýkl se vypálenou dírou přímo do Vltavy. Václav se okamžitě poroučel za ním, ale už když udělal první krok, věděl, že byl špatný. Tušil, že to nestihne. Za prvé zakopl o dlažební kostku, za druhé ztratil rovnováhu a za třetí mu kulka prosvištěla hrudníkem a propíchla mu levou plíci. Krásná hrdinská smrt, pochválí se ještě nad svým nezmarem, než začal nanovo vykašlávat krev. Být ta kulka o pár centimetrů dál, stihl by ho dohnat. Určitě. Klesala hlavou na kámen a po bradě mu stekla slina smíchaná s krví.

 _Doufám, že umí plavat._ Byla jeho poslední myšlenka, než ucítil na sobě ruce vojáků a on se propadl do černa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **Ján Kollár** byl Slovák a své doby hodně populární spisovatel, i když svoje největší dílo napsal vlastně v češtině, zlé jazyky tvrdí, že nějakou dobu psal i hanlivé články na úkor slovenčiny pod úžasnou přezdívkou Čechobratr Protištúrsky
>   * **Ľudovít Štúr** byl slovenský vůdce národního obrození, poltiik a jazykovědec = autor spisovné slovenštiny; je znám také pro svoje charakteristické dlouhé fousy, kterými způsoboval maďarským nacionalistům komplexy
>   * **František Palacý** byl český vůdce národního obrození, potlik v rakouském parlamentu a historik, je autorem dopisu do Frankfurtu, kde vyjadřuje svoje pohoršení nad ideou o připojení Rakouska (což jsou v té době i Čechy) k říši
>   * “Ta patřila ke starému Václavovi. K tomu významnému, statečnému, silnému…” Václav se sice v hloubi duše nemá rád, ovšem pokud přijde na jeho úspěchy z minulosti, opravdu se nešetří :’D
>   * vzpomínky na doby, kdy si občas říkal **Nitra** \- přesněji  _Nitranské knížectví_ , které bylo připojeno k Moravě za Mojmíra I
>   * **kočičina** \- vlastně takové meme z 19. století, populární na žertovných přáních a pohlednicích,  jednalo se ale i o spontální demonstrace studentů vůči příslušníkům vojska a církve, kdy se studenti shromáždili před jejich domy, kde pak dělali rámus pomocí plecháčů, pokličkek a vyřvávali na ně sprostá slova
>   * ....a právě 12. června 1848 jedna z těhle kočičin přešla v demonstraci a ve velmi krátkou českou revoluci
>   * Štúr a jeho delegace taky bojovali v Praze na barikádách, co je možná jeden z důvodů, proč se Češi potom zúčastnili slovenských dobrovolnických výprav... **ale o tom zase příště**
> 



	4. Jen dobrovolně

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasťo vytáhne proti Maďarsku a nebude u toho sám  
> za gramaticky správnou slovenčinu děkuju dokudoki

**září 1848, někde na západě dnešního Slovenska**

Přesně po čtyřiceti letech známosti s Václavem Liškou Rastislav dospěl k názoru, že není možné se s ním sejít na déle než pár hodin a neožrat se. A i když on sám zrovna taky nebyl abstinent, spíš bral alkohol jako povyražení a mimo křtů, svateb, pohřbů, dožinek, fašiangov, túric, filipojakubské noci, Vánoc, narozenin, studeného počasí a pár svátků na které zrovna zapomněl, skoro vůbec nepil. 

Zůstávali přes noc v Starej Turej, kterou úspěšně ten den dobyli a na zítřek plánovali vyrazit směrem Poriadie, ne Poradie ani Porádjé, jak se o nebohé vesnici několikrát zmiňovali Češi. Nebylo to poprvé, co pochyboval o Václavových slovanských kořenech, ale nechal si to pro sebe.

Samozřejmě jim byl strašně vděčný za podporu, kterou mu poskytli. Dobře si uvědomoval, že všechno tohle plyne z jejich vlastní vůle a ne příkaz Rakouska, i když Václav mu sdělil, že “Rody” neoficiálně výpravu schvaluje, což byl mimo jiné i důvod, proč kromě vlastních lidí přitáhli z Vídně i celý menší pluk Němců.

_Narobila si priveľa nepriateľov._

Rastislav až moc dobře chápal, že dnešním dnem se oficiálně stal jedním z nich. Dřív by stál po jejím boku, tvoji-nepřátelé-jsou-moji-nepřátelé, připravený jí následovat kamkoliv. Dřív mu nezakazovala používat vlastní jazyk a neprohledávala domy jeho lidí.

“Rasťo?” Vytrhlho hlas Ludmily z uvažování. Seděli naproti němu u stolu, Morava se zarudlými tvářemi a kabátem přehozeným přes ramena, červenobílé kytice odchlipující se z klop a puškou opřenou o zeď. Václav měl svojí taktně mezi nohami a spravoval na ní něco, působící dojmem, že si ustřelí hlavu.

“Áno?”

“Nad čím tak přemýšlíš?”

Než si stihnul něco vymyslet, Václav ho přerušil.

“Nad čím asi...” Konečně pušku položil zpátky na stůl.

“No nevím, nad čím asi,” ohradila se po něm Ludmila, zatímco Rasťo je jenom bezmocně sledoval.

“Jak to jde všechno až moc dobře.” Olízl si rty a pozvednul sklenici ke rtům.

Morava se zamračila a pak se otočila ke Slovensku. “Neposlouchej ho, on má vždycky tyhle náladičky, když se napije.” Podívá se znovu znechuceně po Václavovi.

“Čo tým myslíš ‘dobre’?” Zeptal se Rasťo. "Veď sme včera vzali nohy na plecia. Nehovoriac o tom fiasku hneď na začiatku.”

“Jaký fiasko? Opatřili jsme si zbraně sami! A za-dar-mo!” Naklonil se k němu přes stůl. “Bez toho aby nám nějakej…”

“Štefanovič.” Pronesl Rasťo otráveně.

“…nějakej chytrák říkal, že jsme vojevůdci na hovno. Jako ty jsi jim neřekl, kdo jsme-”

Rastislav si nechal pro sebe, že řekl a že Štefanovičovi to bylo šumafuk. Nějakou administrační chybou se jim povedlo přijít o objednané zbraně, které pak přešly k samotným Maďarům, proti kterým se od začátku zbrojili. Vinou jich dvou. No, naštěstí potom odzbrojili část císařského vojska, ironicky v současnosti jejich spojenců. Než se ale tenhle typ zpráv donese do Horních Uher, tak to už budou kilometry za nimi.

“Nech toho. Štúr se nám omluvil a my jsme udělali chybu, tak to alespoň přiznej!” Morava skoro vypadala, že by se hádala. 

Václav ale najednou úplně obrátil a začal se culit. “Ale vždyť jo.” Obrátil se k Slovensku. “Promiň, Rasťo. Měli jsme smůlu, ale i přes tu smůlu jsme měli veliké štěstí.” Zazubil se. “Jenže po velký dávce štěstí vždycky přijde velká dávka srabu. To jsou vlastní zkušenosti, příteli.”

“No když to neposereš,” řekla Ludmila kouskavě.

Rastislav měl pocit, že by tohle dokázali dělat celý večer. Jenom to potvrzovalo jeho teorii o jejich milostném naplnění - kdyby něco bylo, tak by do sebe takhle neryli a vybili by si to na sobě někde jinde. Navíc večery trávili s ním, ne někde diskrétně zalezlí, aby se potom ráno vynořili s pomačkaným oblečením a slámou v kapsách. Nebo to si tedy alespoň namlouval...

I slepý by to na nich poznal, Čech se mu ani netajil, jak táhne za Moravou, nehledě na Rastislavovy marné pokusy to strávit. To jak se s ní bavil a dělal před ní ze sebe kašpara i to, jak se ona všem jeho skopičinám smála nebo ho jen naoko kárala. Vzpomněl si, jak do ní byli oba jako děti zamilovaní a jejich dětinské hádky ohledně toho, čí ona bude jednou ženou. Malý Rasťo se Václavovi tenkrát příšerně smál a říkal mu, že někdo jako on u ní absolutně nemá šanci a jak Václav přece musí moc dobře vědět, koho má radši.

Jeho vlastní láska ovšem nebyla jako Václavova. Obzvlášť v prvních letech od jejího zmizení se mu po ní strašně stýskalo a když usínal, představoval si, že má hlavu položenou v jejím klíně a ona ho hladí po vlasech, zatímco čeká, až usne. Také si ji za ta léta určitým způsobem zidealizoval, udělal z ní světici, kterou nebyla ani v době, kdy žili spolu. Ale bylo hezké myslet před spaním na opravdovou osobu, co ho má ráda, jakousi vzdálnou náhradu mezi matkou a sestrou. Vyrostl z toho dávno, samozřejmě, a když přišli Tataři, tak nebyl na žádné fantazírování čas a on se doopravdy vyspal jenom, když měl kolem sebe několikametrovou kamennou zeď. Nechtěl na to teď vzpomínat. Ale Václav vedle ní vyrostl a on si dovedl představit, jak s nabírajícím věkem začíná jeho láska k ní nabírat nový rozměr. Jak už plně rozumí tomu, co to znamená, udělat jí svojí ženou a - pro něj silně traumatizující představa - jak se tak skutečně stane. Neznal současnou povahu jejich vztahu, ale přece jen už mohl vidět, kdo místo něj zaujal pozici jejího oblíbence. Žárlil na ně tak moc, až ani nevěděl, že je toho schopen. Téměř se styděl. Cítil to, co tenkrát před dávnými lety v jejich společnosti nikdy nepocítil. Odstrčenost.

_A nebyť jej, mohol som byť s nimi. Mohol som mať to, čo on! Zaslúžil som si to. Mal som oveľa väčšie predpoklady prevziať vládu po Morave. Povedzte mi jedinú vec, v ktorej bol vtedy lepší než ja!_

Jeho nechuť k Maďarsku rostla každou vteřinou, když viděl, o co všechno ho připravila. Litoval, že jí při dnešních bojích nezastihl a litoval, že neviděl její obličej, když by proti ní pozvedl pušku. Pomalu cítil, jak mu hlava klesá ke stolu. Když usnul, byly jeho sny naplněné její tváří a temně zelené oči se na něj dívaly plné hrozby a opovržení.

* * *

“Nezdá se ti, že byl celý špatný?” Zeptala se Morava tiše. Rastislav spal s lokty na stole, hlavou o ně opřený, zatímco se jeho záda pomalu nadzvedávala.

Václav pouze mlčel a zíral na Slovensko. Ludmila vypadala také v zamyšlení, pozorující plamen svíčky než se zasněně usmála.

“Vždyť vy jste se vlastně ani neměli moc rádi. Jako děti.”

Václav si vzpomínal jen matně na malého Rasťu, s dlouhými vlásky do čela vypadal jak holčička tenkrát, ale to všichni malí kluci jejich věku. Nevídali se zase tak často, a když ano, tak se jen se hádali ohledně Moravy nebo se spolu mlátili klacky. Možná ho neměl rád, ale i tenkrát věděl, že jsou jedna rodina. Když ho uviděl v domě Rakouska, ani na moment se u něj nevynořila nějaká zášť. Naopak.

“Jsem moc rád, že jsme se mu rozhodli pomoct. Ať je to jak chce, musíme držet při sobě. Jako Slované. Protože čekat od Němců, že s námi budou táhnout, je jako čekat od Francouzů, že přestanou nenávidět Anglány.” Odmlčel se a zúžil oči. “Oni nás nikdy nebudou akceptovat jako sobě rovné. Sice se o to snažím, ale i když budu mít všechny výsady stejné jako oni, už navždycky pro ně budu něco míň…”

“Zníš tak ukřivděně.” Usmála se na něj. “Tak jim ukaž, že jsi lepší.”

Václav zavrtěl hlavou. “Ne, ty tomu furt nerozumíš. Tohle jednou skončí válkou a já ještě nejsem připravený bojovat. Možná nebudu připraven nikdy, pokud nebudu mít lidi, co za mnou budou stát. Nemyslím moje lidi - ale to taky - myslím někoho jako Rusko, Polsko, Srbsko a Slovinsko no a i jeho.” Ukázal prstem k Rastislavovi.

“Ten je teď rád, že je rád.” Pronesla Morava soucitně, při pohledu na jeho spící tvář.

“Tím, že pomáháme jemu, pomáháme i sobě. On jednou bude stát na naší straně - a v to já stoprocentně věřím - připraven vrátit nám to. A věř mi, že pak se nám bude hodit každý spojenec.”

Morava se zamračila, až se jí kůže na čele nakrabatila. “A ty bys zase válčil. Mám ti připomenout, jak tohle dopadá? Stejně z tebe mluví jen chlast. Ty tvoje naivní představy o tom, jak se mu vyrovnáš… tak se mu vyrovnej! Nemusíš u toho zruinovat celou zem jako minule.”

“Ty děláš, jak když to bylo kvůli němu!”

“No a nebylo? Zase jsi na sebe chtěl upozornit. Většina z toho, co jsi tu minule vyprávěl, je jak jsi mu to ukázal, jak se bojuje a žádná slova o Husovi ani o nějakém vyrovnání s církví. A jen já nejlíp vím, jak ti to je dnesukradené!”

“Tak my nakonec nemluvíme o Rakousku! Něco ti povím, Liduš, až si budeš sedět v Brně a hezky se domlouvat s Němci - německy samozřejmě, protože tobě je to přece jedno a kdyby bylo vše na tobě, tak jsem si změnil jméno na Fuchs a dávno nevěděl co čeština je - až se s nimi budeš domlouvat, zeptej se jich, co si myslí, jestli Češi můžou dostat stejné postavení jako Němci a budeš se hodně divit, co uslyšíš!” 

“Mně že je to jedno! Já se jen snažím, aby si to zase všechno nepodělal! Nebýt tebe, tak bychom nikdy mluvit česky nepřestali, tak si to laskavě v hlavě srovnej! A jestli se tak hrneš do nějaké války? Jdi si!” Do jejího hlasu v tu ránu vstoupil starý jed a Ludmila přimhouřila oči. “Umři si třeba stokrát, ale netahej mě už do toho!”

Václavova tvář ztuhla a chvilku na ní tiše zíral s leskem v očích, než se s vrzáním židle zvedl a odpochodoval ven. Jakmile byl pryč, dostala Morava sto chutí něčím třísknout. Místo toho se ale rozhodla jít spát, pevně rozhodnuta nevěnovat myšlenkám na jejího nejbližšího bratříčka ani minutu.

Některé věci se bohužel lehčeji řeknou, než dělají.

* * *

Hned ráno byli napadeni uherskou domobranou společně s císařskými vojsky, nehledě na to, že teoreticky by jim měli pomáhat proti Maďarům samotným. Václav sám prohlašoval, že tím není absolutně nijak překvapen, zatímco mu Rasťo pomalu nadával, ať už jdou a zmizí na Moravu, než se jim podaří zatknout je. Václavovi nezbylo, než ho poslechnout a pokusit se po rozprášení jejich jednotek, alespoň zabezpečit co nejvíce lidem cestu domů.

* * *

**prosinec 1848, Vídeň**

Rastislava samotného docela překvapilo, když si ho Roderich pozval na kobereček. Když vstoupil do uvítacího salónu v Schönbrunnu, už na něj mhouřil oči celý vyšňořený v uniformě a tvářící se stejně povýšeně jako vždycky. Obličej Slovenska při pohledu na něj potemněl. Pamatoval si na efektivitu jeho pomoci proti Turkům a vůbec všechna ta léta, kdy zastupoval Uhersko. S určitým pobavením si uvědomil, že když tu byl naposledy, nazval ho neschopným kokotem. Časté návštěvy Osmanské říše ho totiž udělaly lehce méně tolerantním k uklidňujícím žvástům, které jen těžko mohly nahradit potřebné (a kvalitní!) vojenské síly, s kterými na něj Rakušan rozhodně neplýtval.

Dnes byl ale odhodlán opět jednat po dobrém.

"Císař vydal zákon, díky kterému je každý národ před ním rovný," Řekl mu Roderich a předstoupil blíž k němu. Rastislav byl překvapen, jelikož se mu od něj většinou na pozdrav dostávalo jen chladného kývnutí hlavy. "Proto je v jeho největším zájmu, aby se řečené národy rozvíjely a jejich práva nebyla omezována. Jelikož tito samí národové pak budou budovat Rakouské císařství," dodal s nepatrným úsměvem. Slovák dumal nad tím, jestli jeho úsměv reflektuje i to, co se mu honí v hlavě.

"Slyšel jsem, že potřebuješ výzbroj, _Oberungarn_ ," podíval se mu upřeně do očí. Rastislav pocítil velkou nelibost nad tímhle názvem. To už by raději slyšel Felvidék, v tom alespoň nebyla část jejího jména. A Rakousko by také jistě nezabilo lézt mu trochu do zadku a říkat mu Slovensko.

"Slyšel si dobře," zadíval se na něj stejně upřeně a narovnal se.

"Dostaneš ji. Pokud budeš bojovat na naší straně."

Rasťo ho chvíli zkoumal pohledem, jako by se snažil najít nějakou skrytou léčku v jeho chování. Na Uhersko měl spadeno celá staletí a Rastislav se cítil téměř špinavě, takhle se tu s ním handrkovat o osudu jeho země.

_Její země._

"Takže sme dohodnutí?"

Roderich k němu vztáhl ruku a Rastislav mu s ní mlčky potřásl.

* * *

**květen 1848, Vídeň**

Pravidelné kroky se rozléhaly po podlaze celým Schönbrunnským palácem. Slunce prosvítalo vysokými okny do Václavovy tváře, až musel přimhuřovat oči. Připomnělo mu to, jak dlouho už sem nezavítal. I když hlavně by mu to měly připomínat pouta, ve kterých ho vedli.

Opět se nacházel ve slušném maléru, ale strach popravdě žádný neměl. Roderich přece věděl o Slovanském sjezdu a neudělal proti jeho osobě vůbec nic. Ani po tom, co se pak strhlo v Praze, s ním nechtěl mluvit. Takže taková nezdařená, ještě ani nezapočatá revoluce - to nic nebude. Nakonec to přece jen mělo svoje výhody, že měli mezi sebou trošku důvěrnější vztah. Úsměv mu ale zvadl, hned jak Rakousko uviděl.

"Tvoje předchozí chování je naprosto neomluvitelné," začal chladně Rakušan s rukami za zády, jako kdyby si snad sám hrál na císaře. "Zneužil jsi nejen mé dobré vůle, ale také volnosti, kterou jsem ti dal. Měl jsi kdykoliv možnost vrátit se domů, pokud jsem tě tu vyloženě nepotřeboval. Dovolil jsem těm tvým obrozencům spolky! A víš, jak ses mi odvděčil? Připravuješ revoluci!"

"Musím ti něco říct," přerušil svůj slovní výprask Václav. "Jde právě o celé to spiknutí. Víš, proč chci převrat? Víš ty vůbec, proč tohle všechno dělám?" Václav si byl poměrně jistý, že tohle vše moc dobře věděl, ale on se tu teď pouze snažil na něco poukázat. "Jediné co chci, je důstojné postavení - autonomii v rámci Rakouska! Copak toho je vážně tak moc?" Snažil se, aby doslova sršel ukřivděností a nevinností.

Roderich se na něj chviličku pochybovačně díva a ptotom namítl: "Ale to by právě chtěli všichni. Jakmile ti dám sebemenší volnost, budou jí okamžitě chtít i Maďaři." Zněl vážně jako by si s tím nevěděl rady. Václava ale jeho bezradnost spíš dopálila.

"Tak Maďaři! Kolik je prosím tě v monarchii Maďarů, kolik hmm? A kolik je nás Slovanů? Srbové, Chorvati, Poláci, Slovinci a...a Slováci!" Rozhodil rukama. "Možná kdyby ses vždycky nechoval jako úplnej kretén, tak bych žádný povstání dělat nemusel!"

"Tak to by stačilo!" Štěkl na něj přes celou místnost Roderich, jeho hlas rozléhající se po celém sále. Bylo to velmi účiné, protože se kolem okamžitě rozhostilo ticho.

"Pokud přehlédnu fakt, že tím 'nás Slovanů' myslíš také sebe, rád bych si s tebou několik věcí ujasnil. Tak za prvé," řekl a sešel k němu dolů. "Pokud si uspořádáš v Praze sjezd, což si mimochodem jen tak neuspořádáš, tak si odpusť výtržnosti s vojskem a jeho velitelem." Václav se zarazil. Najednou dostal nepříjemný pocit ohledně toho, kolik vlastně Rakousko ví. Neměl žádný jasný přehled, jak moc jeho lidí vlastně sleduje a zda-li neplánuje další razii, ve snaze ochromit jeho činnost. Už to, že odsoudil všechny iniciátory tohohle povstání, mu mělo dát varovné znamení, i když bylo chvályhodným zvykem císaře většinu trestů smrti nakonec omilostnit.

_Díkybohu._

"A za druhé, po tom, co jsi předvedl teď, se z mého domu nehneš ani na krok, dokud nedostaneš povolení. Pokud se neumíš chovat, budu s tebou doopravdy muset zacházet jako s vězněm.” Nadechl se a potom pronesl o dost tišeji: “To je všechno. Měl bys mi poděkovat, že tě nedám na pár dnů posedět si ve vězení.”

Václav se otočil na patě směrem ke dveřím, kde se k němu rychle připojili stráže, kdyby se snad náhodou plánoval ztratit a v panice započal mstu na místním personálu.

“A my dva jsme spolu nadobro skončili. Doufám, že tomu dostatečně rozumíš," vrhl po něm Roderich ještě jeden z jeho povýšených pohledů, které Václav nenáviděl ze všech absolutně nejvíc.

“Vzhledem k tomu, že Maďarsko s tebou pěknou dobu taky šukat nebude, trestáš hlavně sám sebe.” Otočil se, aby uviděl jak Roderichova tvář zbělala a potom nepříjemně zrudla. Snažil se očima vyhnout strážím a Václava to nějak zvráceně těšilo, že má pořád stejný strach jako tenkrát.

_Wenzel, to není žádná legrace. V Paříži tě chytnou, pche stačí pouhé obvinění k tomu, aby tě zatkli. A čím budeš muset projít, než tě někdo z těch děr vytáhne? Jak bude tvojí vládě, když zjistí, za co tě zatkli?_

Rakušan se ale dal velmi rychle dohromady. Nadechl se a se špetkou upřímné nenávisti, kterou Václav tak dobře znal z dřívějších dob, po něm vyplivnul: “Vypadni odsud. A dělej.”

* * *

* * *

**listopad 1849, Prešpork (Bratislava)**

Rastislav seděl na posteli ve svém prešpurském bytě s pocitem zmařilosti. Samozřejmě, že Rakousko mu nedal ani polovinu toho, co slíbil. Proč taky. Byl mu dobrý k potlačení Maďarska a to bylo celé, obě dvě výpravy pod jeho velením a i ta první podporovaná jen nepřímo posloužily jeho potřebě a lidé, co při ní zemřeli nebo byli následně popraveni, ať se jdou vycpat. Možná, že Štúr měl pravdu o tom vytváření dějin, ale Rastislav si to tedy představoval úplně jinak.

Na chvíli se zaposlouchal, někdo pěkně dupal na schodech, a jak se zvuk nesl a zvyšoval na hlasitosti, došlo mu, že asi brzo bude mít návštěvu. Měl už dávno změnit bydliště, obzvlášť v těchto dobách, kdy byl sledován, ale pociťoval stále větší nechuť k tomu žít kvůli Maďarům z místa na místo jako nějaký…

Dveře otevřel sám, že je překvapí. Když ale stanul tváří tvář Erzsébet, měl chuť je honem rychle zase zabouchnout. Stála na prahu jeho dveří a s úplně vážným výrazem se ho zeptala, jestli může jít dál. Rastislav polkl s očima upřenýma na ni v jakémsi ztuhlém transu. A potom to přišlo.

"Ještě abych se musela ptát!" Odstrčila ho a Rastislav ji prázdnýma očima následoval dovnitř. Zavřel za ní dveře beze slova, přímo před nosem jejích ozbrojených přátel. Nijak neprotestovali, pravděpodobně si dobře vědomi, co Maďarsko dotáže a pokud dnes vyvstane potřeba hrát nějakou vážnější roli, bude to blokování dveří.

"Posaď se," zavelela mu a on tak opatrně udělal. Usedl na ustlanou postel naproti její židli, naprosto nepřipraven na konfrontaci, kterou celé předchozí měsíce očekával na bojišti a ne tady. 

_O čom sa tu teraz vôbec chce baviť?_

"Chceš mi něco říct?" Prskla po něm, až sebou skoro trhl. 

Ticho.

"Tak máš ještě něco na srdci, Rastislave?" Její hlas zněl nebezpečně, ale bylo jasné, že na tu pravou legraci teprve čeká. On sám cítil, jak se z apatie postupně dostával do příšerného vzteku. Sevřel ruce v pěst.

“Už sme vám povedali všetko, ale nepočúvali ste," odpověděl jí s lehce zvýšeným hlasem. Měl problém se na ni podívat. Ano provinil se, samozřejmě, zradil jí a kdesi cosi, ale udělat to poprvé v životě po tolika staletích… _je to čudné._

"Jak dlouho už se angažuješ? Jak dlouho už se stýkáš s Čechem a jemu podobnými?" Vypálila na něj. Rastislav si vzpomněl na Václava a na Ludmilu. Na Srbsko, Polsko, Chorvatsko a spoustu dalších. Podíval se po Maďarsku.

“Do toho ťa nič nie je,” řekl tichým, ale podivně chladným hlasem.

Šlo to rychle. Doslova vyskočila ze židle a natáhla mu facku. Rastislav nikdy ještě facku tohoto kalibru nedostal, flákla ho takovou nadlidskou silou, kterou byste někoho udeřili pěstí. A nejhorší na tom bylo, že to absolutně nečekal a v překvapení málem přepadl na postel. Rychle se narovnal, ale tomu ponížení, které díky tomu pocítil, stejně neunikl. Ucho měl horké a jediné ochlazení byl pramínek vlastní krve, který mu stékal po krku. 

Podíval se na Maďarsko. Stála nad ním s příšerným, rozzuřeným výrazem a rukama sevřenýma v pěsti. S planoucíma očima a vlasy rozcuchanými od větru vypadala obzvlášť divoce, jako kdyby zrovna vytáhla meč z nějakého nebožáka a Rastislav znovu zatoužil, aby to tak doopravdy proběhlo, místo tohohle jejích hraní si na rozcházející se pár. Sjel pohledem k jejím rukám, k prstenu se zeleným smaragdem, který mu před pár sekundami roztrhl ucho.

"Viděla jsem tě tam! Viděla! A ty jsi mě hledal, co? Neustále jsi se rozhlížel kolem sebe… chtěl jsi mi ublížit, že je to tak? Kdybys mohl, tak mě tam zastřelíš, viď?" V jejím hlase byla kromě vzteku slyšet i absolutní zoufalost, jako by tomu sama nemohla uvěřit.

“Ako keby som tým niečo dokázal zmeniť,” odpověděl jí mrtvolným hlasem. Oba si na malou chvíli mysleli, že to snad řekl někdo jiný, protože Rastislav málem nepoznal svůj hlas a Erzsébet po tváři přeběhl stín údivu, než se její obličej zkřivil. Slovensko to rozesmutnilo i pobavilo zároveň.

_Mala si ma počúvať a veci nikdy nemuseli zájsť až tak ďaleko. Nechcel som s tebou bojovať. Na čo mi je víťazná eufória? Myslíš že mi robí dobre, keď vidím čo s tebou ten sráč urobil?_

"Tímhle je mezi námi definitivní konec." Řekla mu tvrdě s chladnýma očima, rty pevně sevřené.

Rastislav najednou nedokázal mlčet - měl v tu chvíli pocit, že se už namlčel dost. Řekl jí, co si myslel: “Keby si nás Slovákov brala vážne, toto by sa nikdy nestalo.”

Krutý úsměv se usadil na jejích rtech, oči jako by jí znovu ožily. "Mlč, ty blázne. Žádní Slováci stejně nejsou, a jestli jsou, tak už tady stejně moc dlouho nebudou!" Vstala potom a rázným krokem přešla místnost. Dveře zaklaply a po pokoji se rozhostilo ticho.

Rastislav tupě zíral na zeď před sebou. Takhle tedy skončila jeho tisíciletá poslušnost. S určitou roztržitostí zahrabal rukou v šuplíku, a když sevřel v prstech dýmku, pocítil úlevu. Po vtažení prvního šluku do plic se zamyslrl, jestli neměl něco ještě říct, když odcházela a ne jen zaskočeně sedět na tom samém místě, jako seděl teď.

Nakonec ale sám uznal, že na tohle se snad opravdu ani nic říct nedá.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Poriadie je opravdová obec na západním Slovensku, kousek od Myjavy a hlavně Starej Turej, kde se povstalci na noc ubytovali
>   * dobrovolnické výpravy byly určeny na potlačení maďarské revoluce v roce 1848/9, Slováci tak vlastně poprvé ozbrojeně vystoupili proti Maďarům
>   * jinak uniforma [slovenské hradní stráže](http://www.putovani.net/_photos/viden04/fotka01a.jpg) byla inspirovaná oblečením [slovenských dobrovolníků](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/d/d3/Slovensk%C3%AD_dobrovo%C4%BEn%C3%ADci.jpg/640px-Slovensk%C3%AD_dobrovo%C4%BEn%C3%ADci.jpg) z roku 1848/9, mě osobně ten styl strašně překvapil, protože na první ~~český~~ pohled to vypadá jako uniforma maďarská, jenže Rasťo žil v Uhersku tisíc let a [styl oblékání tam byl trochu odlišný než v Říši](http://www.oskole.sk/userfiles/image/novy/adriana/image007\(4\).png), navíc mu husarská vesta podle mě docela i sedne
>   * Samuel Dobroslav Štefanovič, národní obrozenec a jediný slovenský kapitán (nepočítáme Rastislava) téhle dobrovolnické výpravy, ostatní byli všechno Češi 
>   * Fuchs = liška německy
>   * i když mě mnohé internetové diskuze přesvědčily, že Češi tohle vědí až moc dobře, Felvidék je maďarský název (“Horní země”) pro Slovensko, doslovně je to “vrchovina” i když dnes se to občas používá i pro jižní Slovensko samotné
>   * v květnu 1849 se Češi pokusili navázat na Maďary a Italy přípravou vlastního povstání (”Májové spiknutí”) a dokonce do toho byli namočení i němečtí studenti, než se to provalilo a většina účastníků byla zatčena
> 



	5. Změna názvu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasťo se ještě jednou pokusí vyjednávat a Václavova loajálnost bude... absolutně ignorována
> 
> za gramaticky správnou slovenčinu jsem vděčná dokudoki

**1851, Horní Rakousy, Rakouské císařství**

"Panebože, co tu děláš? Tady tě nesmí nikdo vidět!" Vyhrkl Václav, když spatřil Rastislava s uzdou v ruce, jak stojí mezi dveřmi do dvora a stájemi.

“Vrelé uvítanie, braček.” Odpověděl mu Rasťo s velkou dávkou sarkasmu v hlase. Václav ho okamžitě táhl za kabát do stáje, zatímco se nervózně rozhlížel kolem. 

"Co tě to popadlo? Mohl jsi alespoň napsat nebo tak něco a sešli bychom se někde... třeba támhle u řeky nebo u lesa!” Ukazoval oknem ven.

“Napísať? A kto mi zaručí, že sa to k tebe dostane, keď teraz žiješ v policajnom paláci!”

"Myslíš snad, že jsem tu schválně?" Povzdychl si a dosedl na zábradlí doku.

Rastislav pohladil koně po hlavě. “Ak sa až tak veľmi bojíš, tak ja zas pôjdem,” prohlásil, ale v jeho znát dotčení.

Václav ihned zvedl hlavu. "Ne, to ne. Zůstaň." Potom ji sklopil a o něco tišeji a dodal: "Měl jsi ale vážně napsat, vůbec jsem nevěděl, co s tebou je…“

Rasťo se po něm překvapeně díval, popuzenost ta tam. Nenapadlo ho, že by o nějmohl mít starost.

Václav zvedl oči a pozoroval svého bratra, který vypadal mírně zaraženě a hluboko ve vlastních myšlenkách. Vlasy mu při tom na straně padaly do očí a v čupřině na vrchu hlavy mu uvízla stará sláma.

"Projedeme se? Tady moc dlouho zůstat nemůžeme. A brzo sem někdo přijde postarat se o koně, je na to tak doba," navrhl mu Čech.

“Obzeral som si tamtých dvoch. Veľmi pekní.” Ukazoval na dva bílé hřebce na konci stáje.

"Jo no, ty jsou Rodericha. Měl bys vidět Felikse, ten když tu je, tak z nich chodí po stropě," uculil se. “Taky si je vždycky půjčuje, Rakousko z toho mívá záchvaty, když je tu měsíce nevidí.”

“Aj ja mám kone rád.” _Ale nie viac než ona._ Rastislavova nálada se nebezpečně vydala na cestu dolů. 

Václav, jako by mu snad četl myšlenky, se zeptal: "A jak je to vůbec teď s Maďarskem?"

Rastislav se nuceně usmál. “Najprv poďme, potom ti všetko poviem.”

-

Václav ho na svém hnědákovi, kterému říkal Šemík, jak Slovensku hrdě sdělil mezi přívalem informací, které na něj během prvních pár minut jejich setkání vždycky chrlil, zavedl na stráň za statkem, na jejímž úplném vrchu se nacházel les. Pod nimi se rozprostíraly pole a úplně vzadu bylo vidět sídlo rakouského císařství v celé svojí kráse. Opravdu vypadalo nádherně, celé v bílé barvě a zlatavými rámováními oken, hotový malý Schönbrunn. Alespoň tohle si Václav myslel, i když musel podotknout, že mu v poslední době způsobovalo lehce klaustrofobický pocit. A to, že si po nocích četl při svíčce svoje knihy, které mimochodem považoval přes den za velice chytře ukryté, mu na pocitu svobody a volnosti rozhodně moc nepřidávalo. Roderich se k němu poslední doubou choval tak chladně a povýšeně, že se mu pro jistotu začal sám vyhýbat.

Sesedl z Šemíka a Rastislav ho následoval. Usadili se někde doprostřed stráně kousek od malého stromku, ke kterému přivázali koně.

"Tak kde jsme to skončili?" Vydechl si Václav a zapřel se rukami o travnatou zem. Rastislav se na něj chvilku tiše díval, než řekl:

“Vlastne som za tebou s niečim prišiel.” Čech nadzvedl obočí. “Ide o nápad, akurát že… no, Štúr s tým veľmi nesúhlasí,” dodal Rasťo s drobnou dávkou rozpačitosti v hlase. Václav vlastně proti Ľudovítu Štúrovi nic neměl a dokonce mu byl i sympatický - když tedy pomine tu (poměrně dlouhou) dobu, kdy mu v ublíženosti spílal za poblbnutí hlavy Slovenska ohledně jazyka. Trochu mu vadilo, že Rastislav na něm příliš závisí a neudělá sám bez něj žádný větší krok. Tohle mu víceméně taky řekl.

"Vždyť přece umíš dělat svoje vlastní rozhodnutí! Nemůžeš nechávat osud svých lidí na jednom člověku, musíš vyjednávat se všemi stranami, pokud chceš pro sebe to nejlepší," poučil ho se zdviženým prstem.

“Veď to aj robím! O to práve ide, hovoril som so Staroslovákmi vo Viedni a ja neviem, či to už vieš…,” odmlčel se, jako kdyby ho něco zadržovalo ve vyslovení konce té věty. “Staroslovenčina je odteraz oficiálnym jazykom Hornej zeme - teda Slovenska.”

Václav nadzvedl obočí a překvapeně otevřel ústa. "Tak ses nakonec umoudřil?" Lehce se usmál.  


Rasťo ignoroval jeho "umoudřil" a trochu nejistě dodal: “Samozrejme, že ja na to nemám úplne jednoznačný názor, štúrovčina mi na jazyk sadne najlepšie, ale toto by nám naozaj mohlo pomôcť ku zlepšeniu situácie, a no… spojeniu s vami.”

"Já věděl, že nakonec dáš na moje slova! Jazykově se dělit je přece hloupost, když si můžeme takhle skvěle rozumět. Kdyby se Rakousko federalizovalo, mohli bychom být jako jedna část s jediným společným jazykem!" Filozofoval Václav s nadšením, jenomže Rastislav ho pozoroval spíš se strhaným výrazem. Spojení s Českem mu tedy zas až tak přitažlivé nepřišlo a úplně by mu stačilo, kdyby se Maďarsko naučilo respektovat jeho základní práva. Navíc rozhodně nemusel poslouchat řeči o tom, jak tu někdo měl 'celou dobu pravdu'. Čech ovšem vypadal v o dost veselejší náladě, než ho prve našel, a tak se mu rozhodl říct i zbytek.

“Práve preto ma napadlo, že keby sme začali používať staroslovenčinu obaja, mohli by sme tak automaticky jeden problém vyriešiť,” vysvětloval Rastislav, ale při pohledu na Václava se zarazil. Nadšení, které v něm před chvilkou viděl, z něj totiž bleskurychle opadlo.

"To je ale přece hloupost, proč bych najednou začal mluvit starou češtinou - a ještě ke všemu poslovenštěnou?" Zakroutil nechápavě hlavou. Rastislav se naněj pár sekund díval, jestli to myslí doopravdy vážně a cítil, jak to v něm nebezpečně bublá.

“A keď mám to isté urobiť ja tak to zrazu hlúposť nie je? Nehľadiac na to, že čeština by nejaké slovanské prvky potrebovala!” Snažil se, poměrně neúspěšně, skrýt svůj vztek.

"Co tím jako chceš říct!? Navíc já nejsem ten, kdo tu nemůže za boha přijít na to, jaký jazyk si z těch deseti, co mu podstrkujou, vybrat!”

“Chcem tým povedať to, že čeština má polovicu výrazov prevzatú z nemčiny. Možno ak by si ich nahradil niečim slovenským, tak by sa samotná čeština stala lepšie použiteľnou pre obe strany,” nenechal se Rasťo odbýt.

Václav si ale jen zkřížil ruce na prsou a zamračeně mu sdělil: "Víš, mě se ale čeština takhle líbí a měnit jí nepotřebuju. Jak už jsem ti řekl, já nejsem ten, kdo se nedokáže během bůh ví kolika let rozhodnout, jak chce psát."

V Rastislavovi se z jeho dětinskosti vařila krev. “Tak ostatných by si menil, ale seba zmeniť nechceš? Vieš ty čo si? Si sebec, ktorý má síce hubu plnú slovanstva a pospolitosti, ale keď na to dôjde tak skutek utek. Vieš o čo si myslím, že ti ide? Ide ti možno tak o moje počeštenie a ty veľmi dobre vieš, čo by to pre mňa znamenalo!”

Když skončil, oči mu jen žhnuly vzdorem a hrozivě se mračil. Václav byl jeho výbuchem lehce vyvedený z míry - zíral na něj s otevřenou pusou. Rastislav, s napětím ve tváři a stále ještě trochu v amoku, se na něj rozzlobeně zadíval, když v tom k němu Václav pomalu vztáhl ruku a zamířil s ní k jeho tváři. Tenhle pohyb Slovensko tak vykolejil, že z něj v tu ránu spadla veškerá zlost. Místo toho se strnule díval, jak Václavova ruka minula jeho tvář a lehce se dotkla konečku jeho ucha, přes který šel od lalůčku až někam k půlce boltce dlouhý a hluboký škrábanec, který se už téměř stačil změnit v jizvu.

"Co to… co se ti to stalo, tohle… tohle si předtím neměl," řekl nakřáplým hlasem a úplně vážně se na něj díval s rukou pořád ještě na konečku jeho ucha. Rastislav stále trochu bojovně zíral do jeho hnědých očí, které byly teď nesmírně blízko a sledovaly ho až s dojemnou ustaraností.

“Nemal,” promluvil bezbarvě a sklopil oči k trávě. Václav konečně stáhl ruku zpátky, i když sám se nepohnul ani o píď, oči zafixované na Slovensko.

"Ona ti to udělala? Ale vždyť jsi říkal, že během bojů jsi jí osobně ani jednou nepotkal?"

Rastislav k němu zvedl oči, prohlížeje si ho teď zas naopak on. Chvíli mlčky pozorovali jeden druhého. Slovák čekal, že Čech už-už uhne pohledem a nechá to být, ale ten mu ho oplácel stejně neochvějně, jako on jemu.

“Zistila, že stojím proti nej. Naštvala sa. Nečakala to.” Vydral ze sebe jen tyhle ustřižená slova. Nechtělo se mu v žádném případě mluvit o tom, jak příšerně poníženě se tenkrát cítil, když k němu nakráčela domů a on s tím nemohl vůbec nic udělat. Jak se cítil pokaždé, když prohledávala jeho spisovatelům domy a zabavovala jejich práce.

"Nelíbí se mi, jak s tebou zachází," zamračil se a Rasťo měl chuť se hystericky smát.

_To je každému úplne jedno, čo sa tebe nepáči, Václav._

Václav zapomněl na hádku, dokonce i zapomněl, že chtěl být naštvaný. Místo toho se na něj díval a cítil… lítost? Roderich mu dal přes hubu za tu dobu, co s ním žil tolikrát, že by to ani nepočítal, ale nikdy mu permanentně neublížil a rozhodně mu potom nezůstala jizva. Už to samo o sobě bylo vážné.

Měl chuť mu říct, že nic netrvá věčně, že monarchie padají a vznikají, ale věděl, že je to dost špatný argument. Hlavně pro někoho jako Slovensko, kdo měl za sebou tisíc let toho samého. Nevěděl si vůbec rady z toho, co teď cítil, a proto radši mlčel a díval se na obzor. Oba zpozorovali zvolna přícházející tmavé mraky, které právě zakrývaly slunce a věštily, že bude velmi brzo pršet.

“Už by som asi mal ísť,” řekl Rastislav a podíval se po něm. Byl zklamaný.

_Bola to chyba od teba niečo čakať. Aj keď v tom prípade nechápem, prečo si sa tak hrnul do povstania…_

"Rastislave já… je mi líto, že se musíme rozcházet takhle." Bylo na něm vidět, že neví, co říct.

“Aj mne. Budem si proste musieť nájsť cestu sám.” Snažil se znít povzneseně.

Václav na to dokázal jen kývnout.

"Zbohom," rozloučil se Rasťo a vyskočil na koně.

"Neshledanou," odpověděl mu Václav rychle, jako by se snažil přepsat význam toho předchozího slova.  


Rastislav se zastavil a potom s něčím, co vypadalo jako lehký úsměv, řekl: "Dovidenia, Václav."

**1863, zase Horní Rakousy, Rakouské císařství**

Pokoj byl poměrně honosně zařízený s nádhernými tapetami, zdobenou skříní, postelí a psacím stolem plném počmáraných papírů a navršených krámů. Vypolstrovaná židle sotva unesla všechny Václavovy zpřeházené svršky a matrace se doslova nadouvala pod knihami nacpanými pod ní. Čech po pádu absolutismu začal být k nějakým kontrolám těžce apatický, protože ačkoliv jemu samotnému byly v případě odhalení knihy odebrány a přiděleny ty nehorší domácí práce, při častosti návštěv - která se teď rovnala nule - si hlavu nedělal.

Proto byl asi tak překvapen, když mu někdo zaklepal na dveře a po otráveném "dále", vstoupil Roderich sám. Václav dost nenápadně zasunul knihu pod polštář a potom s falešným úsměvem řekl: "Tak co sem vaše veličenstvo přivádí, k ubohému sluhovi, který tu v bídě a útrpnosti nad svícnem bdí!"

"Bdí tak možná do knih, co nemá číst," řekl Roderich, ale zněl spíš unaveně než rozzlobeně.

"Hádám, že tu kvůli něčemu jsi, já sám ti přece nestojím ani za pohled," zkřížil si Václav ruce na prsou a bojovně se po něm díval.

"Co tímhle sleduješ? To vystoupení ze sněmu? Tohle trucování tě nikam nedovede," poznamenal a přešel blíž k němu. Václav uhnul pohledem a zarputile se mračil směrem k oknu.

"Doprošoval jsem se tě. Nemysli si, že ty kecy o tom, jak se císař dá milosrdně korunovat českým králem, na mě zapůsobily. Tomu tak věřím," přisadil si. "Řekl jsem ti, že mě nebaví dělat ti sluhu a myslel jsem to vážně," dokončil vyčítavě bez toho, aby se na Rakousko podíval.

"Vážně ti tolik vadilo, že jsem si tě nevšímal," řekl Roderich a přistoupil těsně k němu. Václav okamžitě vzhlédl s varováním vepsaným v očích.

"A s tou korunovací jsem to myslel vážně," namítl Rakušan skoro dotčeně. Za znepokojeného pohledu Česka si povolil knoflíky na kabátě.

"No tak Rody, jestli jsi sem přišel jenom kvůli tomuhle, tak to klidně vstaň a jdi si za Maďarskem," otočil se k němu Václav. Roderich teď vypadal zaskočeně, v naprostém kontrastu s klidným výrazem Česka.

"Jak? Tak za prvé-" Začal ho ihned opravovat, ale Václav ho přerušil. Spojil svoje ruce na klíně a podíval se mu do očí.

"Ale vážně. Je to asi takové tajemství, jako že občas spíš se mnou. Ale měl by sis dát velký pozor, jinak si někdo od královského dvora dá dvě a dvě dohromady." Chvíli mlčel, než se nevěřícně zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou. “I když o tom trochu pochybuju. Vždyť oni si myslí, že jsi Vídeň a monarchie." Usmíval se nad tou pošetilostí. Roderich ovládal spoustu území, ale jejich představitelem tedy rozhodně nebyl.

"A ty moc dobře víš, že nejsem," ozvalo se tiše od Rakouska.

"Nejsi. Ale člověk taky nejsi a proto bych si být tebou nezahrával s Maďarskem. Ona tě jistě nemiluje-"

"A ty snad ano?!" Přerušil ho popuzeně, jak uhodil na bolavé místo.

"Ona to bude předstírat a manipulovat s tebou - už to koneckonců dělá. Já jsem k tobě upřímný. Jsem dokonce loajální! Nechci po tobě nic víc, než abys se mnou zacházel jako se sobě rovným!"

"Podle všech těch tvých posledních činností…“ Roderich si myslel, že zní velice ukřivděně na někoho, kdo se ho snažil obejít, kdykoliv měl možnost a před pár lety připravoval konspiraci, ve snaze se vyrovnat Erzsébet, kterou před chvílí tak beze studu špinil. A mýlil se i v tom, jak hrozně ji miluje. Možná pro ni měl slabost, ta byla vlastně vzájemná, ale kdyby jí miloval tak by jí nikdy nedokázal dělat ty věci jako v čtyřicátém devátém.

_Nehledě na to, jak jsem se u toho cítil._

"Už jsem ti řekl, proč to všechno dělám a nehodlám se tu ponižovat víckrát." Založil si ruce na prsou Čech.

Na tváři Rakouska to vzbudilo lehký úsměv. "No, možná jsem na tebe byl moc tvrdý. Ale věř mi, že jinak by ses nepoučil - to by se celá monarchie velmi brzo rozpadla," vysvětloval mu. "Koneckonců, jsi jedna z mých nejcennějších částí. A tvoje království mi vždycky dělá velkou radost."

"Akorát peníze ze mě taháš…,“ brblal Václav, ale bylo vidět, že z něj ten největší vztek stékal. Roderich až moc dobře věděl, jak na něj. Už měl ruku na jeho stehně a Čech vůbec neprotestoval, když se sunula nahoru.

“Tohle je jediná jistota mého života, nehledě na to, jak velkej průser udělám, je to jen otázka času, kdy za mnou přijdeš a…n edělej, že ne.” Hlas mu trochu ochabl, vzhledem k tomu co Roderichovy prsty dělaly přes látku jeho kalhot, jinak se ale stále umíněně snažil vypadat znuděně.

“Kdyby jsi furt tak nekecal, přišel bych i častěji.” Odpověděl Roderich a s určitou elegancí si stoupnul a stáhnul si kalhoty. Potom je přehodil přes Václavovy svršky na židli.

“Vážně to chceš dělat tady?” Zeptal se Václav, když se konečně očima vrátil k jeho obličeji a potom prstem ukázal doleva a doprava po místnosti. Na tváři se mu objevil pobavený úsměv, když se Roderich jen netrpělivě zamračil a přistoupil k němu. “Vzrušuje tě ten můj bordel?”

“Víc než tvoje řeči.” Řekne a jednou rukou mu vjel do vlasů, ne vyloženě hrubě, ale účelně mu stlačíil hlavu dolů.

“No jo, jsem tak hrozně nesnesitelný, už jsem to párkrát slyšel,” pronesl Václav, než si olíznul rty a ještě jednou se na Rakousko podíval. Uviděl jeho temně fialové oči, jak si ho hladově prohlížejí a on sám cítil, jak rychle tvrdnul. Vzal ho do pusy, po těch letech už kompletně obeznámen s tím, co má rád, připraven dostat ho, co nejrychleji do fáze, kdy z něj bude strhávat oblečení a dychtivě umlčovat jeho poznámky vlastními ústy. Tentokrát to byl ale on, kdo ho přitlačil do matrace, už kompletně bez oblečení, takže mohl prsty přejet přes každý sval na jeho štíhlém těle.

Roderich, navzdory svým obvyklým řečím, nevypadal, že by ho pohled na Václava nějak znechucoval, naopak se na něj díval přimhouřenýma očima téměř v transu a Václav se musel usmát.

Kdyby měl Rakousko jako teď před tři sta lety, bral by to jako nejlepší příležitost zabít ho. Dnes se vrhl po jeho ústech, připravený vrátit mu všechen ten potlačovaný vztek, jediným způsobem, kde mohli nakonec oba dva zvítězit.

**1866, stále Rakousko**

Rastislav nejdřív nevěděl, jestli místo a datum setkání domluvené před válkou stále platí. Zvláště teď, kdy byly válečné události ještě tak čerstvé. Usadil se opatrně pod stromem, kde spolu seděli minule. Čekal na něj dobrou hodinu a půl, ležící v trávě a s očima upřeníma na zataženou oblohu. Myslel na to, že se vlastně pořádně neviděli skoro čtrnáct let. I na jejich poměry to bylo dost, obzvlášť když to k sobě neměli vůbec daleko. Ovšem žít pod Bachovým absolutismem také nebylo zrovna nejpříznivější pozadí pro setkání hledaných osob. Rasťo věděl, že ho sledují, a i když ztratit se jim nebylo vůbec nic těžkého, stále například věděli, kde bydlí a hlavně co je zač. Všichni se v té době báli něco podniknout a komukoliv, kdo se nějak protirakousky politicky angažoval, hrozilo vězení, jestli už ne rovnou šibenice.

Vedle něj ležely zabalené Václavovy knihy. Posílal mu je spolu s korespondencí po Feliksovi, který tradičně cestoval mezi Ruskem, Rakouskem a Pruskem s čistou hlavou ohledně zákazů a plnýma rukama vlasteneckých materiálů. Rasťo nevěděl, jestli je tak statečný nebo 'úplný blbec', jak o něm vyjadřoval Václav v dopisech, které si posledních pár let vyměňovali. Ve většině případů ale vždycky došly, za což byl Polsku nesmírně vděčný. Čech byl stejně výřečný na papíře jako ve skutečnosti, zachovávající si svůj příznačný optimismus ( _alespoň pero nám nevzali_ ) a zdravý odstup k událostem ( _škoda že nesebrala uherské občanství taky tobě, mohl bys to považovat jako takovou slovenskou deklaraci nezávislosti_ ). Skoro se mu začalo stýskat, jejich rozpory na papíře ztrácely na dramatičnosti a většinou skočily v nějakém vtipu.

_ Divil som sa, že tu nie je ani jedna zmienka alebo “dobře míněná rada” o mojom jazyku. Vravím: že by ma zabudol pokarhať? Nemožné! Alebo že by si nevšimol akou slovenčinou je to písané? Prosím pomôž mi vyriešiť túto záhadu, ktorá mi nedáva v noci spať.  _

_Jsem rád, že už tvoje myšlenky provázím i v noci. Je to pro mě velká čest a jsem polichocen. Opravdu jsem si toho nevšiml. Oproti Polsku píšeš úplně krasopisně, což mě vede k podezření, že jsi v dětství prožil pár perných let za školní lavicí… Nechci se přes listy hádat, ale co se týče líbivosti, není to tak, že by se mi nelíbila. Jen...jen!_

Z rozjímání ho probudily těžkopádné kroky. Vzhlédl k úpatí kopce a uviděl tam Václava, vyšňořeného v uniformě, která byla lehce zašpiněná od cesty. Čepici si Čech tisknul k břichu, jako kdyby v tom místě byl nějak těžce zraněný, což Rastislava donutilo rychle vstát.

“Stalo sa ti niečo?” Položil mu jednu ruku na záda a druhou na rameno. Václav měl oči pevně stisknuté k sobě a hlasitě oddechoval.

"Jen si tu sednu, kousek - vydrž," řekl spíš sobě než Slovensku a s jeho přidržováním si dřepl do trávy. Jakmile jeho hlava spočinula na zemi, zavřel oči a zhluboka vydechl.

“Nemal si sem takto chodiť,” okomentoval Rasťo jeho stav a začal mu rozepínat bundu a košili, aby se podíval, za co se tak drží. Václav se při jeho pohybu nadzvedl a chytil ho za ruku, aby mu v tom zabránil.

"To je dobrý - nejsem zraněný, jen se mi kurva špatně dejchá," zaskuhral vyčerpaně a opět klesl na zem.

“Práve preto ti to rozopínam,” odpověděl mu Slovák neúprosně a šikovnými prsty mu rozepl poslední knoflíčky. Václav si rozepjatou košili přetáhl přes prsa, jako kdyby se snad před ním styděl. Rastislav si o něm myslel, že tentokrát se chová on jako "úplný blbec", ale nakonec ho nechal, protože košile nebyla potřísněná krví a za tu malou chvíli, co viděl jeho hruď, si žádného zranění nevšiml. Byl ale stejně nějaký rudý a tak mu přiložil ruku na čelo, jestli nemá teplotu.

“Horúčku nemáš,” poznamenal se svraštělým obočím. “Čo sa ti stalo? Nehovor mi, že ťa takto dojebal Beilschmidt?” Jeho hlas jen nabíral na naléhavosti, protože Václav vedle něj netečně ležel s prázdnýma očima upřenýma na oblohu nad sebou.

"To jsi tak sprostý, protože se o mě bojíš?" Zachechtal se slabě. Rastislav protočil oči.

“Čo by sme si všetci počali, keby si _ty_ umrel. Veď na tebe závisia všetky naše životy.”

"Takhle mě přivítáš po čtrnácti letech! Jsem dojatý bratříčku. Taky si mi chyběl. Co knížky, četl si? Uh-um...," Václav vypadal, že nemůže popadnout dech, jak se mezi slovy kašlem zakuckával. "U-umíš... to vůbec?"

“Teda ja by som ti takú strelil, keby si mi tu neumieral,” sdělil mu Rasťo a dloubl ho do ramene. Václav se usmíval a bylo na něm vidět, že vlastní humor jeho zdravotní stav lehce vylepšil.

“Prečítal som a vraciam späť. Ako si na tom so svojimi?”

"Jsem někde na začátku toho Jánošíka."

Rastislav se jenom usmál. Nechtělo se mu nic o tom říkat, dokud to nedočte.

"Jinak gratuluji ti k založení Matice!" Napřáhl Václav ruku do vzduchu a Rasťo si s ním se smíchem potřásl.

“Ďakujem! Len škoda, že Štúr sa toho nedožil.”

"Nešťastná smrt," poznamenal Václav.

“Už je to nejaká doba.” Slovensku to tak ale vůbec nepřišlo. Stále si ještě pamatoval Štúrův pohřeb i slova jeho přátel. Po chvíli ticha Václav promluvil.

"Víš, asi si budeš myslet, že jsem blázen, ale…,“ začal Václav a z hlasu se mu rychle začal vytrácet veselý tón. „Někoho jsem včera u Sadové viděl. Jestli se mi to nezdálo," dodal s vážnýma očima a lehce nevyvedeným úsměvem.

Rastislav přikývl ve znamení, že ho pozorně poslouchá.

"Viděl si někdy Svatou říši římskou?" Zeptal se ho. 

Jeho přítel vedle něj pár sekund tiše seděl, než řekl: “Niekoľkokrát. V Prešporku.”

Václav najednou vypadal zvláštně, jako by váhal, jestli mu má říct, co si doopravdy myslí. Nakonec se ale přemohl a opatrně začal.

"Víš, asi na malou chvilku se mi zdálo, že jsem tam někoho podobného zahlédl, no. Ale je možné, že už mám prostě takový instinkt dívat se po něm po tom, co jsem s ním v minulosti tak často bojoval. Ale prostě jsem uviděl někoho hodně podobného a málem jsem kvůli tomu jednu schytal," dokončil s lehkým smíchem.

Rastislav ho poslouchal se zaujetím. Představoval si mladšího Václava, jak bojuje s někým, koho by měl bezmezně poslouchat. Vzepřít se něčemu většímu než on sám. Rasťo se ušklíbl, když mu došlo, že se jeho bratříčkovi přeci jen konečně podařilo udělat na něj dojem.

“Mne sa tiež občas stáva, že vidím niekoho kto je trochu lepší vojak a hneď čakám, že je to jeden z nás,” utěšil ho. Najednou ho něco napadlo. “Nemohli to byť niektoré nemecké kniežatstvá? Ja ich osobne veľmi nepoznám, ale…”

Václav chápal, co tím myslí. "No, to nevím. Bavorsko je kus chlapa, to nemohl být on a Sasko má delší vlasy - jestli se teda neostříhal, ale to pochybuju. Nejspíš jsem jenom paranoidní. Párkrát jsem za sebou viděl taky svatého Václava a věř mi, že ten tam ve skutečnosti určitě nebyl." Pronesl se smíchem.

“Však ja dobre viem, že nie som jediný kto to občas preženie s pitím,” zazubil se Rasťo.

Václav se znovu zasmál. "No vidíš, kam mířím. Asi se tím jenom snažím zapomenout na to, jak mi Gilbert dal přes prdel."

“Nie je tvoja chyba, že Erzsébet neprišla. Pár rôt dokonca bojovalo s Prusmi,” sdělil mu Rasťo.

"Já to slyšel. Nehoráznost." Řekl a najednou se zarazil, tvář bílou. Potom se otočil na bok, právě včas aby se stihl vyzvracet do trávy a ne na svoji bílou uniformu.

"Ale ne, kurva, to je snad...," zasténal Václav a zavřel znovu oči.

Rasťo se podíval na tu spoušť vedle něj. Cholera. Bylo to takových padesát let, co si tím naposledy prošel a proto věděl, že to není nic příjemného. 

“No tak, Václav, pomôžem ti domov. Tu aj tak nemôžeš byť,” řekl a začal ho pomalu zvedat.

"Ne to je dobrý, já vstanu sám a..." To už byl ale Slovenskem vytáhnut na nohy.

“Zvládneš takto so mnou ísť?” Zeptal se Rasťo pochybovačně, když viděl, jak se mu podlamují nohy. Překvapilo ho, že sem vůbec došel. Nemluvě o tom, že si asi od té doby, co se vrátil, ani neodpočinul, když měl na sobě stále ještě uniformu.

"To víš, že jo, to bude dobrý, támhle od zdi už půjdu sám," zakymácel se směrem k domu.

Rastislav s ním pomalu šel, než se ho opatrně zeptal: “Ak chceš, tak ťa odnesiem.”

Václav se mu podíval do očí, než se upřímně rozesmál. V půlce smíchu ale ztuhl a chytl se za břicho, tvář zkroucenou bolestí. “No ja ťa chápem. Si strašne silný a statočný a bohvie ešte čo, ale teraz vyzeráš, ako by si mi tu mal skolabovať.” Přetáhl si Václavovu ruku přes záda kolem krku a pevně ho přitáhl k sobě.

Nakonec ho po intenzivním přemlouvání dopravil do stájovny, kde už si ho převzal mladík, kterého on sám dobře znal jako Slovinsko. Pozdravili se spolu, zatímco Janez zažertoval, jestli ho takhle zřídil on sám. Podle všeho byli on a Václav poměrně dobří přátelé.

Když uviděl, jak oba zašli do toho obrovského domu, plném prázdných i obydlených pokojů, napadlo ho, jaké by to asi bylo bydlet v něčem takovém. Jistě, měli tu jakýsi přepych, ale nakonec to stejně byla jenom zlatá klec. Rastislav tušil, že Česko i Slovinsko to oba ví.

* * *

  
  


* * *

**1867, Vídeň, Rakousko-Uhersko**

Roderich se díval na Česko který stál před ním a křečovitě svíral pěsti. Strategicky poodstoupil od okna.

"Já...," vydral ze sebe Václav. "Já tomu kurva nemůžu uvěřit, cos teď udělal-"

"Nebylo to jenom moje rozhodnutí. Ministr-"

"Doprošuju se tě, jako nějakej ubožák! Slibuju ti loajálnost! Řeknu ti, že mi záleží na chodu týhle opičárny a -"

"Okamžitě se uklidni," pronesl chladně Roderich a usadil se do křesla, kde si dal unaveně ruku přes čelo. Moc dobře věděl, že Česko nebude jen mlčky přihlížet, když udělá z Rakouska dualistickou monarchii. Tedy, rozhodně věděl, že nebude přihlížet, když udělá tou druhou částí Erzsébet a ne jeho.

"Nezradil jsem tě, ani na chvilku jsem nezauvažoval, že bych nějak reagoval na ty sladké řečičky Pruska o tom, jak mi dá svobodu a pomůže mi v boji proti tobě. Nejsem idiot a znám jeho úmysly. Ale co udělala tvoje životní láska, smím-li se zeptat?" Jeho hlas byl hořký zlostí a díval se po Rakousku se znechucením v očích.

Od Rodericha se na to nedozvěděl absolutně nic, ale to nervózní přejetí prstů po lemu Rakušanova kabátu Čech zaregistroval.

"No ano, jeden pluk se dokonce k Prusům přidal a mě by vůbec nepřekvapilo, kdyby tam byla i Héderváry." Václav to nevěděl, ale pohled, který mu Roderich věnoval, mluvil za vše.

"A teď mi řekni, pověz mi jediný pádný důvod pro tvoje činy, jediný důvod, proč jsi nedal tyhle práva nejsilnějšímu a ekonomicky nejstabilnějšímu království," zvedl k němu oči a pozoroval ho. Roderichovi přišlo, že na chvilku v nich uviděl čisté zoufalství, když ale začal mluvit, vrátil se do Čechovy tváře opět vztek.

"Ty moc dobře víš důvod, Wenzel. Poslední roky jsi byl jako utržený ze řetězu a jestli hledáš důvody, tak se vrať zpátky k tomu tvému Slovanskému sjezdu."

"Ona udělala mnohem horší věci! Její revoluce trvala téměř rok! Moje akce jsou oproti ní-" Václav se zarazil a začal se příšerně šklebit. "Aha, jsem to ale naiva. Je mi to už jasné - vždyť jsem i leccos slyšel," dal si ruce do kapes a začal přecházet po místnosti. "Slovan, že je to tak?" Usmál se falešně na Rakousko. "Nebyl to vždycky můj problém? Vždycky, když jsem se dostal někam výš, museli jste mě skopnout zpátky, protože jsem neseděl do vaší velkoněmecké představy o ovládání Evropy?"

"Upozorňuji tě, že tohle je jen tvůj komplex, který ty mimochodem když už nic, tak jenom podporuješ.” Roderich vstal. “A pokud si vzpomínám, tak na Frankfurtský sněm, kam jsi byl pozván jako všechny ostatní německé státy, jste s Palackým sesmolili jakýsi paskvil o tom, jak se nechceš ničeho německého účastnit a opěvoval jsi jim tam svou slovanskost v několika odstavcích. Divíš se, že německy mluvící část monarchie se potom děsí dne, kdy ti dám nějaké vyšší postavení?!" Jeho hlas dunil po místnosti a Václav ho s nakrčeným obočím a zuřivostí v očích. "Navíc moc dobře vím, jak jste ty a tvoji vypečení bratříčci propojení." Znechuceně se ušklíbl. "Jen abys věděl, co si myslím o tvojí falešné loajálnosti. To je hlavní důvod, proč jsem dal přednost Maďarsku a ne tobě!"

"Chceš mít jenom slovanskou část monarchie pod kontrolou," pronese Václav mrtvolně.

"To jsi řekl ty," dodal Roderich, při čemž se otočil a vydal se ke dveřím.

"Budeš toho jednou litovat!" Zařval za ním Václav a on se zastavil. "Já…,“ Václav se nadechl a ztěžka polkl. "Byl jsem i před Rakouskem. A budu i po něm." Jeho ho hlas plný výhružných příslibů se propadl do větší hloubky a vzduch mezi nimi by se dal v tu chvíli krájet.

Rakušan se zastavil s rukou na dveřích a rychle se po něm ohlédl. "Za tyhle slova bych tě měl dát pověsit," vyprskl a třískl za sebou dveřmi takovou silou, že se snad zachvěl celý dům. I Václav se na něj teď díval s otevřenou pusou, vražedná atmosféra ta tam.

Uvnitř ale cítil hřejivé zadostiučinění. Teď už věděl, že bude potřeba začít hrát tuhle hru úplně jinak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Šemík je kůn z českých pověstí, co přeskočil vyšehradskou skálu
>   * čeští politici byli tak nasraní vývojem událostí, že v letech 1863-79 protestně opustili říšský parlament, oficiálně se tomu říkalo “pasivní rezistence” a bylo to asi to nejlepší, co mohli pro německé poslance udělat
>   * **Staroslovenčina** byla adaptovaná čeština s některými znaky slovenčiny, kterou na radu Jána Kollára zavedla Vídeň na území Slovenska roku 1849. Pro většinu Slováků ale nebyla nijak ideální. Pokusů o vytvoření spisovné slovenčiny bylo předtím více, i slovakizovaná čeština se sama o sobě na Slovensku několik století používala = Biblická čeština. 
>   * "bitva u Sadové" - Prusové po obsazení českých zemí opravdu slibovali národností vyrovnání “Čechům a Moravanům”, ale Češi brali tyhle sliby velice chladně, za prvé kvůli věrnosti k Rakousku a za druhé protože kdyby na to zabrali, Prusko by sjednotilo Německo _společně s českými zeměmi_  (a Rakouskem) a pro Václava bylo vždy spojení s říší něco jako zvlášť ošklivá noční můra, navíc by si asi těžko prosazoval národnostní prává v zemi kde 90% populace tvoří Němci
>   * _“Byli jsme před Rakuskem, a budeme i po něm.”_ Palackého hláška a narážka na časy, kdy Václav nebyl pro Rakousko pouze územím, ale velice otravným a často i nebezpečným sousedem. Palacký ovšem nikdy vyloženě nechtěl, aby Češi měli vlastní stát. Každopádně Václav tady rozhodně ještě není v pozici, aby Roderichovi vyhrožoval opuštěním monarchie. 
>   * Frankfurtský sněm = vlastně taková pozvánka k znovuvytvoření Říše
> 



	6. Návrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Václav se seznámí s někým, koho už vlastně zná a uvědomí si pár znepokujujícíh věcí o svém nejlepším kamarádovi  
> ze gramaticky správnou slovenčinu opět děkuji dokudoki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **varování: Václavovy představy o svedení Slovenska na “temnou stezku pokrytectví”**

* * *

**16\. května 1868, Praha**

Stáli v hloučku nad jámou kousek od nábřeží, kde se právě za velké slávy pokládal základní kámen pro Národní divadlo.

"Je to úžasný, co? Konečně mít vlastní..." Václav to vše spokojeně pozoroval s nezvykle širokým úsměvem na tváři. Rasťo se také usmíval, i když se nemohl ubránit myšlenkám na to, že u něj doma se nedalo díky současné situaci o stavbě takového divadla ani uvažovat.

"Som zvedavý, ako to bude vyzerať hotové. Teda pokiaľ ma potom na niečo pozveš," dodal žertovně, protože přesně věděl, jak se na to bude jeho přítel tvářit.

Václav na něj dle očekávání vyprskl: "Samozřejmě, že tě pozvu! Ty budeš první, koho pozvu! Panebože, _Slovensko, co ty si o mně myslíš, že bych svého nejlepšího přítele nepozval! Takové rouhání nad naším slovanským bratrstvím - měl by ses stydět!" Zakoulel dramaticky očima._

Rastislav se musel smát. Samozřejmě věděl, že Čech by si nikdy nenechal ujít příležitost předvést se. Ovšem poznámku o nejlepším příteli také nepřeslechl a jakkoliv mohla být zabalená v těch blbostech, co občas vypouštěl z pusy, zahřálo ho to u srdce víc, než by si dokázal přiznat. Nechal se pak Českem vzít kolem ramen a dovést davy lidí k Moravě, která už na ně z dálky mávala.

“A ako sa vám darí?” Řekl Rasťo, když se s ní srdečně přivítal.

"Dneska nádherně, ale jinak to nestojí za nic. Vždyť to víš, jak s námi Rakousko vyběhlo." Ludmila se zatvářila znechuceně.

Jak by taky nevěděl, říkal si Rasťo. Václav se mu první minuty jejich setkání doslova snažil vymluvit díru do hlavy. Jaká nehoráznost prý to byla, podlá zrada na někom, komu bylo toto postavení slíbeno a kdo si ho také po právu zasloužil. Některé ty jeho obraty už uměl nazpaměť.

“Však si tiež dokážete predstaviť, čo rozdelenie monarchie znamená pre mňa,” podíval se Rasťo po svých přátelích, kteří opravdu nevypadali, že by si to představit dokázali.

"No, stále jsme spolu ve stejné říši, takže spolupráce by tím neměla být nijak ohrožena," usmál se Václav a Slovák v tu chvíli věděl, že jim to doopravdy nedochází.

“Neviem ako by som vám to zjednodušene vysvetlil, ale ona si teraz môže vytvárať vlastné zákony. A z mojej poslednej konverzácie s ňou bola touto myšlienkou tak nadšená, až sa mi z toho robilo zle.”

Oba dva se na něj teď dívali, Morava s nakrčeným obočím a sešpulenou pusou, zatímco Čech si třel nervózně bradu.

"Tak třeba to ještě nebude tak zlé," poplácal ho po rameni, ale Ludmila mlčela a dívala se do země, uvědomující si vážnost situace více než jeho český přítel. Přes všeobecné veselí ale brzo téma Maďarska nechali brzy za sebou. 

Večer v hospodě se ovšem Václav opět dostal do defenzivní nálady, hrozící různými katastrofami na účet Rakouska, dušující se, že první věc, co potom hodlá udělat, bude slavnostní osvobození Slovenska. Většina z toho byly ale jen takové přiopilé řeči. Rastislav silně pochyboval, že Václav sám by si v tomhle momentě dokázal představit rozpad Rakouska. I přes veškerou nechuť k tomu muži stále trávil dobrou část měsíce hrající si na Roderichova sluhu.

Řeč pak padla na jejich pouť do Ruska ani ne před rokem. Setkání s jejich nejmladším bratrem jim celkem pozvedlo náladu, ale bylo velkou otázkou, jak moc jim chtěl Rus pomoct. Rastislav do Ivana dával velké naděje a tvářil se docela tajemně kolem toho, odkud Rusko tak dobře znal.

“Spoznali sme sa dávno… v oveľa horších časoch.” Prohlásil a hned se začal věnovat něčemu jinému, jako by to chtěl zamluvit.

Václav ho v příjemné náladě poslouchal, najednou omámený alkoholem natolik, aby se jenom usmíval. Morava se někam vzdálila v doprovodu statného, světlovlasého muže, který byl Václavem představen jako Slezsko a v podstatě vyvrátil všechny pochyby Slovenska o tom, že by Václav a Ludmila spolu něco měli. Čech je sledoval odcházet s lehkou nevraživostí, ale hned jak se za nimi zavřely dveře, jeho tvář se jako lusknutím vrátila do normálu.

Dle nově zaběhlé tradice se spolu opět dostali do rozporu, přátelsky naladěného ale i tak podrytého jakousi existenciální rozepří Česka a velkou nevolí od Slovenska.

“A čemu ty říkáš probuzení, já vlastně nazývám obrozením, tedy znovuzrozením!”  

I přes těch pár sklenek si byl Rastislav celkem jistý, že to taky nazývá obrozením, ale nechal Václava zaníceně pokračovat dál.

“Pravdou je, že nemůžeme vrátit minulost. Jen pokoušet se o to je svým způsobem pošetilé a ti, kdo hledají inspiraci v říších minulých, jsou předurčeni k zaniknutí.”

Rasťo nechápal, kam tím míří. Pošetilé hledání inspirace v říších minulých? To tedy sedělo od Čecha, který se mu v dopisech, dle Rastislava jistě velmi samolibě, podepisoval zkratkou Zemí koruny české. Co to vlastně byly za žvásty? Samozřejmě, že se ohlížel za vlastní historií, neudělat ty samé chyby jako předtím, v jeho případě zabránit vpádu Maďarů. Ano, tuhle chybu hodlal neopakovat, hned jak se mu podaří je prvně přesvědčit, aby odešli. Zatvářil se těžce znechuceně.

“… ale já už nikdy nebudu tím, čím jsem dřív býval. Všechna moje předešlá sláva, ta již patří k úplně jinému člověku. A věř mi, že ten by dnes měl hodně velké problémy na mně dlouze spočinout očima.” Těžce zvedl sklenku a pořádně si přihnul, jak mu po dlouhém monologu vyschlo.

Ačkoliv Rastislav byl těžce skeptický k té 'předešlé slávě', jeho slova ho zaskočila. Nebyl ten typ, který by upadal do takových negativních myšlenek vůči vlastní osobě, vždy ochotný předvést mu všechna svoje četná pozitiva až do vyčerpávajících detailů. Václav hranici mezi touhou udělat na něj dojem a tlacháním o vlastní osobě často ne dlouze překročil, ale převálcoval s armádou husarů.

“Čo je na tom zlé, vrátiť sa tam, kde sme spravili chybu a urobiť to inak. Prečo by si sa práve ty nemal vrátiť?”

Václav div nevyskočil ze židle. “Protože stojíme před něčím novým! Něčím… lepším! Už zanedlouho nebude jeden člověk rozhodovat o našem osudu, copak to nevidíš? Konec bylo klanění se pánům, Rasťo!”

Rastislav by se sklenicí napůl k ústům, ale po Václavových slovech jí břinkl zpátky o stůl.

“No áno!” Usmál se, potěšen tím, že Čech, ač pravděpodobně jen na chvíli, konečně změnil názor na svůj pobyt pod Roderichovou nadvládou. “Koniec toho!” Zašeptal. “Preč so všetkou vrchnosťou - prečo sa ich proste nezbavíme a nenecháme vôľu ľudu samotného vládnuť cisárovými ústami. A ty… ty si oveľa lepší… zaslúžiš si viac než ti on dáva… ver, že máš na viac.” Rastislav s mírnou dávkou studu zjistil, že mu chlast plete slova na jazyku. _Než ho slepě následovat._ To chtěl říct.

Václavova tvář ale zračila upřímné potěšení. Jednou rukou se uchopil jeho ramene a zašeptal mu do ucha: “Takhle si mi moc líbíš - jako revolucionář. Ale ztišme to, nevím, jestli bych teď zvládl utíkat, jako tenkrát.” Odtáhl se. Až teď si Rasťo všiml jeho ospalých očí, sám pravděpodobně taky vypadal trochu podnapile. “A vážím si těch lichotivých slov, to si nemysli. Moc dobře vím, že jimi nadarmo neplýtváš.” Zněl téměř potutelně a Rastislava se to dotklo - jako kdyby mu nikdy nic nepochválil. Václav mu ale nedal prostor k protestům, zvedl se a šel jim pro další piva, pravděpodobně ochromen myšlenkou, že by na ně musel pár minut čekat.

Rasťo se po jeho návratu stával stále mluvnější a mluvnější. Za těch pár let po revoluci se Václavovi po něm stýskalo, jeho spílání na účet monarchie mělo svoje osobité kouzlo, jak se před pár minutami znovu přesvědčil, a po tom, co společně bojovali a prolili krev, konečně opustili všechny ty otravné zdvořilostní fráze. Jedinou výjimkou snad byla Morava, která se smála a předstírala červenání, když jí líbal ruku, i když se dušovala, jak tohle přece nemusí. Rastislav to na ní pravděpodobně poznal, a hodlal s ní tu hru hrát, dokud to šlo.

Část hostů právě opustila hospodu, takže dovnitř zavanul čerstvý vzduch a dalo se tam znovu trochu normálně dýchat. Rastislav zaduněl několikrát sklenicemi o stůl směrem k hostinskému po tom, co je už pár minut ignoroval ve prospěch skupinky studentů u pultu. Václav si povzdychl a zadíval se do Rastislavovy rozhalenky, kde se houpal drobný starobylý krucifix. On svůj dávno ztratil, kříž, který jim Morava dala, když přijali křesťanství. Nebo si alespoň myslel, že je to on, ale nechtěl Slovensko přerušovat v řeči, i když ho zrovna úplně neposlouchal, jen tak napůl klouzal po tónu jeho hlasu, vnímající každé třetí slovo, ale stále schopný udržet myšlenku. Napadlo ho, jak příznačné to vlastně bylo, že Rastislavovi zůstal a jemu ne. Zahnal ten pocit zuřivosti, když se mu v hlavě vrátila, jak půlku jeho tváře zakrývala Rajchova noha, když mu odtrhl řetízek a zahodil ho někam do rozryté země. 

_"Špinavým kacířům jako ty něco takového nepatří…."_

Sjel pohledem po Rastislavově košili dolů až k tmavým kalhotám, které byly sváteční a lehce obepínaly jeho stehna. Václavovi trvalo notnou chvíli, než si uvědomil, že mu dost nevybíravě zírá na rozkrok.

_Pravý čas přestat chlastat._

Byl tím trochu vyveden z míry a ruka, kterou ho Rasťo najednou objal kolem ramen, jak se natahoval pro další rundu, mu způsobila příšernou horkost po těle. Téměř hystericky si začal v hlavě opakovat jak je opilý, i když toho rozhodně nevypil tolik, aby mohl svoje chování svést na alkohol.

Zavřel na pár vteřin oči. Automaticky si představil, jak se k němu nahne a ochutná odhalenou kůži. Vzal by ten jeho řetízek mezi prsty a zatahal by za něj, jako kdyby tím chtěl vyburcovat všechno, co v sobě celá staletí potlačoval…

Tak tohle bylo trochu moc i na něj. Odtáhl se od Rastislava, aniž by to Slovák zaregistroval a ucucl si velmi střídmě ze sklenice. Čech měl pocit, že jedinou věc, kterou Rastislav staletí potlačoval, byla výřečnost - už mluvil v kuse skoro půl hodiny a sám tím začínal vypadat unavený. Nejvyšší čas se přesunout někam jinam, nadýchat se čerstvého vzduchu…

* * *

**o pár týdnů později v jednom pochybném pražském podniku**

Karolína seděla v křesílku naproti němu, v jedné ruce sklenici a v druhé stále ještě lžíci, zamrzlé díky jeho vyprávění ve vzduchu.

“No počkej, to není poprvé, co děláš oči na někoho s ptá-”

“Ale no tak!” Zamračil se, i když měli salónek skoro pro sebe. Karolína dokázala mluvit jako slovník pražské smetánky a potom ve vteřině přehodit do pepanského dialektu hodnej, dobrej, tááák. Roky zpátky ji za to Čech hodně obdivoval, neschopný mluvit plynule česky, ani kdyby se na místě přerazil, zvyklý používat ve vyšší společnosti němčinu.

_Nejlepší čas zajít dát na hrob Jungmannovi kytku._

“Já jen, že se mi obvykle o svých kompletně legálních a stoprocentně výjimečných touhách, nerad zmiňuješ. Tak se divim, co to.” Usrknula zelenou tekutinu ze lžíce a zavře oči. Václav začínal mít podezření, že jí zelená víla v posledních letech chutnala až moc, ale místo toho se věnoval svému dilema.

“Není to správné, myslet na něj takhle. Jako od jeho staršího bratra se ode mě očekává, že ho budu morálně podporovat a ne…” _Se ho snažit přeříznout._ To si ale ještě nebyl ochotný nahlas přiznat a už vůbec nechtěl Karolíně dávat další důvody dělat si z něj srandu. Vyslechl si už dost urážek na svoji ctnost od Polska, když se k němu doneslo, jak tráví noci v rakouské posteli. Obzvlášť to sedlo od Felikse, který přišel o panictví o století dřív než jeho starší bratr a to navíc s kompletně mužskou Litvou, v té době ještě mimochodem sprostým pohanem.

Dal si hlavu do dlaní. S tím rozdáváním bratrství už tedy tak trochu zklamal s Feliksem. U Polska to bylo něco jiného, a i když jeho stud se mohl zdát trošku iracionální, protože jejich příbuzenské vztahy nebyly na stejné bázi jako ty lidské, svědomí ho hlodalo spíš kvůli slibu, který si tenkrát dal a opakovaně porušil. 

Prostě by nerad jejich přátelství pošpinil. Jeho úmysly byly čisté, ty nejčistší a on ho minule vůbec nechtěl do té trávy povalit a říct mu, že zná mnohem lepší způsoby, jak si vyměňovat názory.

_Bratrství nebratrství - copak muž nemůže být druhému muži bratrem? Ne krví, ale citem?_

Co se dalo dělat, společnost byla už prostě taková a Václav se tu teď rozhodně nechtěl dostávat do hloubky toho, co si o tom všem sám myslel. Dřímal v sobě ale přesvědčení, že kdyby Slovensko bylo ženského pohlaví, zapojil by ihned svůj neodolatelný český šarm a jejich schůzky by už dávno nebyly jenom o povídání.

Vybavil si zároveň svoje vlastní nelehké začátky s Rakouskem. Ten existenciální problémy ohledně vztahu katolické víry a sodomie jistě dávno překonal, podle toho s kolika lidmi se už vyspal, zamračil se Václav. Skrytě ale stejně doufal, že Slovensko stáhne na temnou stezku pokrytectví, a cítil se u takových myšlenek obzvlášť podle a zlomyslně (a dobře).

“On je navíc takový nezkažený.” Řekl rychle, aby přerušil proud svých společensky nekorektních myšlenek. Karolína stále ještě vypadala, že vstřebává účinky alkoholu. Konečně mu podala láhev a on jí pomalu otočil směrem dolů, lžičku s cukrem už dávno připravenou.

“Myslíš? Mně se zdál zkažený úplně normálně.” Podívala se na něj s novým úsměvem. “Co ty víš, co doposud dělal.”

“Na tom něco je.” Vydechl Václav těžce, cítící žár nejdřív v hrdle a potom v žaludku. Najednou měl pocit, že je v kývající se lodní kajutě, která ještě ke všemu vevnitř hoří.

“Ale to mu stále nezabraňuje v tom, aby ti dal přes hubu.” Upozornila ho Karolína a pozorovala ho s určitým pobavením, když zamžikal.

“Jo to je pravda,” přitakal. I když Václav věřil, že jsou již natolik dobří přátelé, aby se přes to přenesl a postupem času mu odpustil. Jenomže to by třeba taky mohly přestat ty jejich vzájemné návštěvy. Něco, o co za žádnou cenu nechtěl přijít. Vždycky se na něj tak těšil... Často hlavně proto, že se rozcházeli ne vyloženě ve zlém, ale rozhádaní nebo naopak v takových pochmurných náladách, že měl Václav vůbec strach, aby se mu příště ukázal.

Rastislav se ale vždycky ukázal.

“Je to dobrý kamarád,” rozhodl se Václav po pár hodinách přiopilého klábosení a podíval se po Karolíně se skelnýma očima.

Místo Prahy se na něj zpoza sklenky usmálo Slovensko a Václav mu ten úsměv oplatil se známým pocitem v žaludku. Až když mu Rasťo seděl na klíně, jemné ruce kolem jeho krku, necharakteristicky lehký jako pírko, věděl, že tohle prohrál.

* * *

**Horní Rakousy, 1870**

Hosti jako takoví přicházeli do domu Rakouska každou chvíli. Politici, přátelské návštěvy, vyjednávači. Ve většině případů národy Předlitavska, navracejíce se ke svým každodenním povinnostem, ze kterých byli vytrženi životně nutnou návštěvou domova. Dovolenou se to ale dalo nazvat jen těžko, protože většina z nich, znechucená pobýváním v tomhle domě, ihned vyhledávala tajné spolky, povstalce a univerzity. Když jste s věcmi nemohli hnout, mohli jste alespoň trochu ovlivnit svoje lidi, abyste s tím za pár let pohnout dokázali. To si myslel i Václav.

Nakonec to vypadalo, že se vše obrací k lepšímu. Císař znovu vyjádřil ochotu nechat se korunovat českým králem. Václav tyhle zprávy poslouchal s nedůvěrou ve tváři, ale přeci jen se mu v srdci usadila špetka naděje a i když mu byla stále předhazována jeho pouť na Rus, Roderich s největší pravděpodobností nemusel mít strach. Ivan sice něco slíbil, ale podle Václavova to nevypadalo, že by měl v plánu cokoliv v nejbližší době udělat. Navíc stále myslel na Felikse, který když uslyšel něco o spojení s Ruskem, tak mu nadával do bezbožných imbecilů a demonstrativně odcházel z místnosti.

_Jenže to je Polsko… a naštěstí my na jeho úsudky zvysoka kašlem._

Nesl si housličky pod paží a vkradl se do salónku. Roderich tam na něj už čekal ve strnulé póze u piana, láskyplně hladící jeho klávesy. Přestal s tím, když Česko uviděl.

"Dáš si kávu?" Zeptal se ho tím nejzdvořilejším tónem a ukázal prstem na stolek. Václav se podíval na předem připravený dýchánek, zatímco Roderich vstal a sedl si do křesla, zjevně už natěšený. Václav položil housle na piano a otráveně ho následoval. Po sto letech si spolu šli zahrát a on ho tu bude cpát sušenkami...

_A hele, štrúdl.._

No, tak trochu si vezme - jako důkaz dobré vůle. Roderich si přehodil nohu přes nohu a puntičkářsky narovnal podšálek na stolku, než si z něj opatrně usrkl. Václav drobil štrúdlem.

"Zrovna očekávám návštěvu. Tak nevím, jestli budeme mít čas něco zkoušet," pronesl Rakušan a zadíval se směrem k oknu.

"Takže se z toho chceš vykroutit? Skvělé!" Václav se mračil. Byl naštvaný a nechápal k čemu tahle celá komedie byla. Rakousko ale nedbal jeho napruzenému výrazu a mluvil rozjímavým tónem dál.

"Dozvěděl jsem se, že Německý spolek má nového zástupce."

Jeho společník nakrčil obočí. "A to znamená jako co?"

"To znamená nový přírůstek do rodiny," odpověděl mu stroze.

Václav vykulil oči. "Jo ták… no teda… to musí být pěknej prcek." Dítě mezi nimi Václav neviděl ani nepamatoval.

"Bylo mi řečeno, že právě naopak. A že Prusko si hraje na jeho bratra nebo jak bys to ty nazval." Ke konci věty se do jeho hlasu vetřela známka hořkosti. Nebylo to asi jen tak, nechat Prusko vychovávat někoho svého. Ani jeden z nich si ho nedokázal představit v roli otce, bratra no... čehokoliv na tenhle způsob.

"Dobře, to je tedy úžasné. Nemůžu se dočkat, až ho uvidím." Řekl otráveně. Přeci jen ho lehce štvala představa, že tu bude někdo nový, připraven dělat mu problémy. A to si byl jistý, že bude, protože už teď se situace s Němci u nich doma každým dnem vyostřovala.

"Nemusíš čekat, už tu asi jsou," prohlásil Roderich vykukující z okna. Ihned vyskočil a štrádoval si to ke dveřím. Václav si v klidu usrkával kávičku, připravující si tvář nezdvořilého nezájmu. Už z dálky slyšel Gilbertův skřípavý hlas, který mu připomínal pár velmi nepříjemných událostí odehrávajících se v Praze. A v Brně. A v Olomouci. V podstatě všude, kam tahle ubohá náhražka národu vlezla, rozčiloval se v duchu. Jak se tak mračil na stěnu, otevřely se dveře a hosti vešli dovnitř. První Rakousko, tvářící se jak když má v zadku bodlák, Gilbert s širokým úšklebkem a...

Česku vypadl šálek z ruky a polil si tím malým zbytkem, co v něm měl, sako i kalhoty. Zarachocení nádobí přimělo všechny tři otočit k vyvalenémuu Václavovi, který měl pusu dokořán a naprázdno jí párkrát otevřel. Potom se s tím samým otřeseným obličejem zvednul. Z očí nespouštěl blonďatého muže stojícího vedle Gilberta, který na něj překvapeně zíral jako všichni přítomní v pokoji.

"M-hh...," bylo ještě tak poslední, co Václavovi vyšlo z úst. Roderich se rozhodl nechat ho dělat ze sebe ještě většího idiota a představil je.

"Německo, tohle je Václav Liška - český národ. Wenzel, tohle je Ludwig." Odmlčel se a potom znechuceně dodal. "Prusko bohužel už znáš." Gilbert se po něm líbezně usmál.

Václav zavřel pusu a zvedl se. Mladý Němec vypadal zmateně, čekajíce až mu starší národ podá ruku. To se ale nestalo. Václav totiž neviděl Ludwiga. Díval se na urostlého muže s vlasy toho nejsytějšího odstínu blonďaté, které měl sčesané z čela, ale mohly mu stejně tak dobře spadat do temně modrých očí. Mohl být mladší nebo klidně i stejně starý jako on. Hlas se mu mohl změnit, stejně tak jako jemu. Mohl se vytáhnout ve vysokého muže, jak se těm nejmenším často stává. Mohl se klidně vrátit z mrtvých, kteří věčně spí na svém trůnu. Václav viděl před sebou Svatou říši římskou.

Roderich se s předstíranou bolestí chytil za hlavu a řekl Gilbertovi: "Můžeš se mnou jít prosím vedle a říct mi, proč jsi sem přišel?"

"No jasně, _Österreich_ , já s tebou půjdu třeba i na kraj světa. Vítězové bývají totiž velmi velkorysí," utrousil posměvačně, ale Rakušan se dal s apatickým výrazem do kroku v očekávání, že Prus ho bude následovat do druhého salónu.

Václav osaměl s Německem v místnosti. Ludwig ho znepokojeně pozoroval. Menší muž před ním mu nepřipadal zrovna normální a netušil, co mu má říct a už vůbec ne co od něj očekávat.

Z Česka konečně vzešla jeho první smysluplná slova. “Ty si mě nepamatuješ?”

Německu se ulevilo. Očividně to nebyl blázen, jen si ho s někým spletl - odtud se alespoň mohli někam posunout.

“Nikdy jsem tě ještě neviděl.” Rozhodl se mu okamžitě tykat, když mu to nabídl Čech sám.  “Já... dalo by se říct, že jsem v tomhle poměrně nový.” Rozhodl se, že přestane čekat, až mu starší národ podá ruku a natáhl se k němu sám.

"Ludwig.” Čech mu sevře ruku nejdřív nejistě, potom ji ale stisknul tak pevně, až ho to překvapilo.

"Václav Liška."

_On si mě nepamatuje. Jak si kurva dovoluje nepamatovat si mě._

"Ludwig, zatím jen Ludwig." Pronesl a Václav v něm konečně viděl, co doopravdy je. Tedy spíš co nebyl. Rajchovy oči si ho prohlížely, ale za nimi se skrýval úplně někdo jiný.

"Ještě sis nestihl vybrat jméno."

"Ano já... čekám zatím na příležitost. Občas používám bratrovo."

"Bratrovo...," zamumlal Václav zmateně, než si vzpomenul na Prusko. Nadzdvihl nad tím trochu obočí, ale neřekl nic. Nasucho polkl a přikývl. "Chceš kávu?" 

Ludwig zdvořile zavrtěl hlavou. "Ne, děkuju." Rozhlížel se po místnosti od renesančních maleb na stěnách až ke krbu, ve kterém plápolal oheň. Potom jeho pohled spočinul na houslích, ležících na pianu nedaleko křesel a konferenčního stolku.

"Hrajete tu často?" Zeptal se Ludwig s upřímnou zvědavostí v hlase. Václav odešel ke svým houslím a vzal si jejich pouzdro ochranitelsky do rukou.

"Poměrně často, méně často pak spolu," zamračil se Václav.

Němec přešel k pianu a prohlížel si ho. Čech uvažoval, proč ho dali zrovna jemu na starost. I když Prusko zatím zřejmě řešil všechny jeho záležitosti, stejně bylo trochu divné nechávat ho čekat za dveřmi.

Pokud tedy ovšem Němec už přesně nevěděl, o čem tam vyjednávají nebo ještě hůř, pokud třeba vyjednávali o něčem, co nemělo s politikou vůbec nic společného.

Václav se zatvářil, jako by měl zvracet, než si uvědomil, že tu má společnost. Zpětně se podíval k piánu, které Ludwig stále pozoroval. "Umíš na to hrát?"

Ludwig překvapeně vzhlédl. "Ano, stále se učím, ale zahraju už většinu klasiky." Zněl trochu hrdě, když to říkal. 

Ve Václavově hlavě se teď něco geniálního zrodilo, až se mu na tváři začal tvořit široký úšklebek. "Tak si tedy zahrajeme, co říkáš, _Německo_?"

Ludwig ho chvilku sledoval. Měl zvláštní pocit, který se každou minutu, co tu s ním byl, jen prohluboval. Čech to nedával najevo, mluvil s ním vlastně docela přátelsky na to, že se poznali před pár minutami. I to nedorozumění na začátku bylo víc než pochopitelné, Bavorsko například taky reagoval zvláštně, když ho poprvé uviděl. Gilbert mu to vše vysvětlil, není to běžné, aby se někdo jako on jen tak z čista jasna objevil jako téměř dospělý. Nebyl to přirozený chod věcí. Znak tvojí síly. Alespoň takhle mluvil, když se o něj nepokoušel přerazit svojí šavli. To mu nadával do nepříčetnosti, dokud nedokázal předvést alespoň slušnou techniku.

Každopádně i přes to, že se to dalo vše tak krásně vysvětlit, Ludwig byl naprosto přesvědčen, že Čech ho nemá rád a tohle vše je jenom nějaká jeho zkouška, kdy sleduje tiše každý jeho pohyb a převrací v hlavě každé Ludwigovo slovo. Když si předtím prohlížel místnost, ani jednou si nedovolil být k němu zády.

Pokusil se usmát a kývl hlavou.

Václav okamžitě věděl, že je dobrý hráč, protože jakmile otevřel piano a dosedl, bylo v tom něco už mnoha lety zajetého. Vyndal housle z pouzdra a položil si je pod bradu než rozezvučil první struny. Ludwig chvilku vyčkával a pak stlačil několik kláves, jako kdyby se snažil chytit do jeho rytmu. Ale jakmile Václav zakončil jeden dlouhý tón, rozehrál se s překvapivým sebevědomím a rychlostí, jako by to byl on, kdo sice nevybral skladbu, ale kdo bude vést tempo.

Václav dokonce na pár skund spustil smyčec podél těla a díval se po něm s ohromením vepsaným ve tváři, než napřáhl pravou ruku do vzduchu a v dalším taktu se jedním grandiózním máchnutím přidal a rozezvučel housle stejnou rychlostí, jako Německo piano.

_Jejich meče se střetnou. Podruhé, počtvrté, posté. Je to stále dokola a jeho to žene dál. Boj se nikdy nezastaví, nikdy nesmí přestat, jinak zemře. Ale může to být i zábava - záleží na tom s kým a při kom bojujete. Na to se těší Václav boji nejvíc._

_Na poslední chvíli, kdy už se meč blíží k obličeji mladíka s čepicí, cizí meč ten druhý odrazí a hnědovlasý chlapec se zachechtá, když protivník jeho výpadem padá k zemi. Bojují dál a on ví, že Václav mu kryje záda stejně jako on jemu. Jakkoliv je jinak nesnesitelný, při meči málokdy mluví a tak je to dobrý spolubojovník._

_Václavovi přijde, že se nemůže unavit, ze strany na stranu se kolem sebe ohání a i když Říše ten meč odrazí, vidí v chlapcově tváři úžas nad tím, jak rychlý najednou je. I když meč na meč Čech nemá šanci, jeho pižlátko proti korunovacímu meči na nic, takhle je to jenom otázka času, kdy ho Václav zasáhne do ramene. Krev se řine po Václavově ruce, ale ten jen směje, ví, že s Bohem na jeho straně, je k nezastavení._

* * *

Roderich s Gilbertem se asi po půl hodině vrátili, oba překvapení hudbou linoucí se z pokoje. Rakušan zo pozoroval s naprostým úžasem ve tváři. Nebylo to, jako když hráli s Českem spolu, v tomhle bylo víc síly a zároveň ta hudba byla rychlejší a ráznější. Václav kmital smyčcem příšernou rychlostí, že mu hrozilo prasknutí strun a na čele se mu tvořily kapky potu. I tak ale vždycky s nástrojem vypadal nezvykle kultivovaně, šikovné prsty přeskakující ze strun na strunu s absolutní elegancí, která Rodericha před mnoha lety přinutila vyzkoušet je i na jiné věci.

Gilbert měl oči jenom pro Ludwiga a dmul se vedle Rakouska pýchou. Měl proč, i když Ludwig působil na první pohled hrubě, ta jiná, vzdálená přitažlivost ukrytá v nepotlačované síle s kterou bil prsty do kláves, z něj sálala na sto honů. Roderich byl rozhodnut ovlivnit toho chlapce a jednoho dne odstranit ty hrozné škody, co na něm Prus napáchal. Rakousko v něm viděl velké věci a v té chvíli mu nezáleželo, že bude muset o něj s bojovat znovu s Pruskem. Téměř se na to těšil.

Když skončili, všiml si Roderich ještě něčeho. Václav byl udýchaný a úsměv na jeho rtech se změnil - jeho tvář se oztáhla v jakýsi obrovský samolibý úšklebek, který mu pomalu nahnal husí kůži. Najednou si uvědomil něco velice znepokojivého - něco co tolik let odsouval stranou. Pryč byly doby, kdy tu Čech chodil se svěšenou hlavou a zíral hodiny do zdi, doby kdy si sčesával vlasy dozadu po jeho vzoru. Zatímco řešil důležitější věci, začal mu odpovídat na rozkazy česky, nejdřív z trucu a neohrabaně, ale za pár let už německy mluvil, jen když se mu zachtělo. Jeho odpor nebyl tak silný jako tenkrát, místo toho se stal kluzký jako had, kapr v politické vodě, ve které Roderich uměl tak dobře plavat a nevědomky v ní naučit kraulovat i Česko.

Když ho tu viděl sebevědomě stát, arogantní úsměv na tváři a oči jenom pro Německo, jako tenkrát pro Říši, věděl, že nad ním ztratil kontrolu.  Mohl jen žárlit na Německo, které po něm ponese otravný úděl v roli Václavova úhlavního nepřítele, znovuvzkříšeného dělat mu problémy.  

Při pohledu na Německo se ale usmál. _A ten o tom nemá ani tušení..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * zelená víla; český absint byl jednu dobu dost populární, hlavně v Praze, taková extrémní forma alkoholismu pro játra umělců
>   * Národní divadlo bylo otevřeno dvakrát, protože po poprvé krátce po otevření vyhořelo
>   * Pošetilé hledání isnpirace v říších minulých = Václav tím samozřejmě myslí Německo/HRE a jeho inspiraci Římskou říší
> 



	7. Největší nepřítel a nejlepší přítel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Václavova neúspěšná politika a jeden možná až příliš teplý jarní den nedaleko Roderichova sídla
> 
>  za gramaticky správnou slovenčinu není zodpovědný nikdo jiný než dokudoki

* * *

**Reichsrat, Vídeň, 1870**

Václav přimhouřil oči, když uviděl vycházet Německo z dveří sněmovny. Doslova musel sevřít ruce v pěst, aby se mu netřásly vzteky.

_Němečtí liberálové tohle nikdy nedovolí._

_Bismarck nemá zájem o žádné české vyrovnání._

_Berlín nám jasně sdělil nesouhlas._

_Maďaři odmítají něco takového._

Bylo mu to všechno jedno. Jediné, na co dokázal pořádně myslet, byl Ludwigův nezaujatý pohled, na modré oči, které na něj celou tu dobu zhlížely s povýšeností, která byla Václavovi až moc dobře známa. Myslel, že pukne vzteky. Doslova veškerá stará nenávist, kterou si kdy vytvořil k první říši, se spojila do nenávisti k té druhé.

Němec konečně zaregistroval jeho upřený pohled, a protože nebyl někdo, kdo na sebe nechal ostatní takhle nenávistně zírat, pomalu přišel k Česku. Ne že by nečekal, že bude naštvaný.

"Tohle znamená válku," řekl mu Čech vražedným hlasem.

"Tak dobře," odpověděl Ludwig, kterému Václav teď popravdě přišel spíš pro smích. Jeho nezájem a klidnost samozřejmě doháněla Václava k šílenství.

"Já to kurva myslím vážně!" Přiblížil se k Německu. Ten se od něj mírně odtáhl, bez jakékoliv chuti tu s ním hrát přetlačovací hry. Neměl taky proč, jeho a Roderichova vůdčí pozice v monarchii zůstala neohrožena. A Čech, nehledě na jakýkoliv výstup si zde připravil, to neměl absolutní šanci teď změnit.  


"Nemám na to tvoje divadlo čas." Snažil se ho setřást. Ne že by lhal, na rozdíl od někoho měl opravdu práce až nad hlavu. Káčet v šlepjejích jeho předchůdce bylo někdy až vyčerpávající, zvlášť když každý z jeho rodiny měl pro něj jinou radu. Ludwigovi si někdy přišel, že mu není dvacet, ale sto.

"Opovaž se mi ještě jednou přijít do cesty. A opovaž se dělat si zálusk na cokoliv, co je mé."

Ludwig se po něm jen mlčky díval a pak se otočil, majíce se na odchod. Už toho bylo dost, vážně ho teď jen otravoval. Něco ho ale přimělo se zastavit.

"Uvidíme, co všechno je tvé," řekl.

Ticho, které pak nastalo, mu přivodilo až podivné vnitřní potěšení. Neznal vlastně pořádně Česko, ale jejich roztržky v pralamentě, mu bohatě stačily, aby si o něm udělal dost dobrý obraz. Jediné, co se na něm dalo obdivovat, byla hra na housle (a jiné nástroje, které si čeští poslanci do sněmu při obstrukcích nosili). Někdo by možná mohl obdivovat jeho dvouhodinové proslovky, kterými svým monotóním hlasem rád bojkotoval hlasování, ale Ludwig mezi takové lidi rozhodně nepatřil Nebylo to tak, že by ho nenáviděl, ale kdykoliv mluvil se svými krajany v Čechách, měl občas pocit, že by vážně potřeboval, aby mu Roderich ukázal, kde je jeho místo.

Po chvíli ticha uslyšel takové prásknutí dveřmi, že se celá budova snad otřásla. Bůhví proč se usmál. Byl to vážně strašný komediant. Teď ale měl důležitější věci na práci. Musí se postarat, aby na nej byl Gilbert hrdý.

* * *

O pár měsíců později bylo Německo konečně sjednoceno.

* * *

**1872, Horní Rakousy**

Václav vyčerpaně dosedl do trávy, provázen Rastislavovým unaveným smíchem.

"Nevedel som, že si taký rýchly!"

"No dělej, klidně si na to zavtipkuj," snažil se Čech znít na oko uraženě, ale i přes to nedokázal smazat úsměv ze rtů. Když se odpoledne plížil z domu, měl náladu na bodu mrazu a vyprávění o jeho nezáviděníhodné politické situaci mu ji nevylepšilo. Rasťo také nevypadal zrovna vesele, i když nic rozumného o tom, jak je u nich doma, z něj stejně nedostal.

Každopádně projížďka, která se velmi brzy změnila v závod a následovanou dvouhodinovou hádku o tom, kdo vlastně vyhrál, jim oběma zvedla náladu. Venku bylo konečně zase hezky a tak si svlažili nohy v nejbližším potůčku a bavili se tak nějak o všem možném. Václav by byl schopný tlachat o ošklivosti Ludwigovy tváře do pozdních večerních hodin, ale přeci jen se rozhodl ještě jednou zkusit ze svého bratra něco vydolovat, ohledně jeho politických snah doma.

"Tak co?” Odmlčel se. “Mluvil si s Erzsébet?"

Rastislavova tvář ihned potemněla a Slovák si odfrkl. “No samozrejme! S ňou sa ale ani nedá rozumne jednať. Ona si proste teraz myslí, že ju nenávidím.” Ušklíbl se hořce. “No, v tom má pravdu. Ale toto všetko predsa nerobím z nenávisti voči nej.”

Václav se zamračil. „Podle mě bys měl přitvrdit. Musíš si jít víc za svým, však si viděl, jak byla rozzuřená, když jsi vytáhl proti ní! Podle mě jsi na ní příliš měkký.” Zamyslel se na moment. “Nebo ti možná dělá problém, že to je ženská.”

“Ženská?” Rastislav zalapal po dechu. “Ty o nej hovoríš, ako keby bola obyčajný človek!”

„Všichni jsme napůl lidi. To nemůžeš popřít, kdybychom nebyli, měli bychom o tolik jednodušší životy, že si to ani nedokážeš představit.“

“A tým myslíš čo? Keď si v kaši, je to úplne rovnaké. A práve tá ľudská stránka nám vždy dovolí na chvíľu sa odpútať od toho, kto sme.” Rastislav se rozhodl nechat si pro sebe, jak ho myšlenky na odpoutání od toho, kdo je, začaly v poslední době čím dál víc děsit.

Václava jejich diskuze očividně hodně vzala. Co se týkalo jejich odlišnosti od lidí, málokdo z nich to považoval za nudné téma a těžko byste hledali nějakou dokumentaci, která by plně vysvětlovala jejich podstatu, fungování a hlavně tedy proč tu vlastně jsou.

„Myslím tím, že můžeme mít dvoustranné pocity. Jako že můžeš milovat někoho, koho současně nenávidíš. Vůbec schopnost lásky, soucitu i přátelství - to je pro nás spíš utrpení. Bez těhle věcí bychom byli daleko šťastnější.“

“Je pre teba naše priateľstvo utrpenie?” Nazdvihl Slovák pobaveně obočí.

„Spíš jsem myslel, jestli jí třeba stále trochu nemiluješ." Zkřížil si Čech ruce na prsou.

Rastislav se musel několikrát zhluboka nadechnout a zavřít oči, aby tu na něj nezačal ječet, jestli se třeba náhodou nezbláznil.

“Tak to sa hrozne, hrozne mýliš. Ja som ju nikdy…,” ty slova mu ale rychle uschla na jazyku. A to čo si mi tu povedal je aj tak nezmysel! Nemôžeš milovať niekoho, koho zároveň aj nenávidíš. To za prvé nedáva zmysel a za druhé je to pre nás nemožné - skôr než tú lásku častejšie cítime nenávisť.”

Václav se zamračil. “Řekni mi prosím tě, kolik lidí jsi za svůj život tak nenáviděl?”

Rastislav se zamyslel a začal v duchu počítat, což si Václav ovšem vzal, jako že neví a proto pokračoval dál. “A kolik jsi měl upřímně rád? Nebo mi chceš říct, že jsi Moravu neměl rád jako dítě? Že jsi nenáviděl mě, Felikse a ostatní z naší rodiny?" Dotíral na něj, lehce nakrknutý, protože Rasťo vůbec nevypadal, že ho poslouchá.

“Ale samozrejme že som ju mal rád!” Ohradil se Rasťo. “Stále ju mám - ale úplne inak než ty!” Dodal k tomu podrážděně.

Václav se najednou začal nekontrolovatelně usmívat. „Tak ty na nás dva žárlíš, že jo?!“ Rýpnul si.

“Čože?! No to teda vôbec nie, ako keby som s ňou vôbec chcel niečo mať a… a s tebou!” Vykulil na něj oči, jako kdyby mu řekl, ať skočí z mostu. “To by som skôr mal žiarliť na Rakúsko, že?” Přisadil si s úšklebkem.

To Česko ihned umlčelo a jeho úsměv pěkně zhořkl. „No tak vidím, že víš všechno," konstatoval suše.

“Všetci to vedia, Václav, preboha čo si myslíš, že som idiot,” kroutil Rastislav nevěřícně hlavou směrem k obzoru. Začala mu být pomalu zima, a proto vytáhl nohy z vody a otíral si je o trávu.

„Nikdo si nemyslí, že jsi idiot, jen mě nenapadlo, že bys na něco takového normálně myslel, víš eh… vzhledem k tomu, že jsi zůstal stranou od těhle politických..." Začal Václav nervózně plácat, když si obouval boty.

“Mne je úplne jedno s kým si ty trtkáš!” Odbyl ho Rasťo rychle. Václav k němu zvedl překvapeně oči. Očividně překonal svoje počáteční zaskočení, protože z něj začal vycházet tlumený smích. Rasťo ho chvilku pozoroval, s výrazem, který měl říkat, že jemu by na jeho místě tedy rozhodně do smíchu nebylo. Ale i on sám si potom uvědomil, jak hloupé to celé bylo. Co si o něm Čech proboha myslel? Že se jeho trvalé sídlo nalézá v klášteře?

Stále byl toho názoru, že do Václavova blbého vkusu mu nic není, i když to sám moc dobře nechápal. Kdyby to byl někdo z jejich rodiny, ale… _Rakousko?_

_Taká trieska to je, ešte napoly slepý._

Navíc Rakousko a Česko se přece neměli rádi, tak proč by s ním něco takového dělal? Kdo s tím začal? Byl do něj Václav zamilovaný? Byl to ten důvod, proč tolik lpěl na setrvání v monarchii? No Rastislav toho měl opravdu spoustu, na co by se ho jednou rád zeptal.

Po tom, co si závod nahoru na kopec zopakovali, se usadili v trávě na jejich obvyklém místě s výhledem na Roderichův dům. Václav měl stále v hlavě pěkný galimatyáš z Rastislavových slov. Takže o tom už dlouho ví a přesto mu nevadí jeho společnost. Nevadí mu to dokonce natolik, že ho vyhledá i za dne, kdy s ním nechce o ničem vážném ani politickém mluvit. V podstatě jede takovou cestu, aby tu s ním mohl rajtovat po lukách, když moc dobře ví, že cokoliv, co si chtějí říct, mohou učinit za měsíc v Praze. Všechny ty úsměvy, úšklebky a spiklenecká kývnutí, kdekoliv se potkali (pokud tedy zrovna jeden z nic nebyl uražený), mu teď začaly v hlavě hrát dost veselou písničku. Úsměv, který se začal objevovat na jeho tváří, začal nabírat nebezpečných šířek.

Rastislav byl v současné době po Moravě jeho nejbližší přítel. A jestli teď začně přemýšlet něčím jiným než mozkem, tak by mohl počet svých nejbližších přátel dost rychle snížit. Navíc ho Karolína otipovala dobře, Rasťo byl přesně ten typ, co mu byl schopný dát v amoku po hubě. Kdyby ale byl ženská...

_No, tak to už bychom si několik let nejenom povídali._

Václav si ve svojí ješitnosti nedokázal představit, že by se tajně scházel s nějakou ženou po desetiletí a ani jednou se s ní nepokusil vyspat. Rastislavův ženský protějšek by byl jistě kus, usmál se pro sebe při představě světlovlasé divoženky s jeho bouřlivou povahou.

Podíval se na svého přítele, který se vedle vyhříval na slunci. Zase měl na tváří ten jeho úsměv a Václav si představoval, jaké by to asi bylo, kdyby se ho dotkl svými rty a... _a kompletně se kurva zbláznil._

Doteď to měl všechno pod kontrolou (nebo si to alespoň myslel), jenomže dnešní den a Rastislavovy řeči mu vsadily do hlavy falešné naděje.

“Václav, nepremýšľaj veľa, aby ťa to potom nebolelo,” ozvalo se vedle něj ustaraně.

Václav se ušklíbl. "Určitě to nebolí tak moc, jako dvojnásobná prohra."

“Chceš si to zopakovať? Alebo sa bojíš, že ťa tentokrát šťastie opustí?”

Václav spolknul pár slov o něčí neschopnosti přiznat prohru a jeho výzvu opatrně odmítl s tím, že už ho bolí nohy a tak zůstali sedět.

Rastislav znovu přemýšlel nad Václavovými slovy, když za ním dnes po obědě přišel. Bylo to špatné, protože pokud by Česko dostalo nějaká větší práva, mohlo by to znamenat zlepšení i pro ostatní Slovany a ve vší upřímnosti, hlavně pro něj. Jen jedna z mnoha věcí, které se absolutně nevyvíjely tak, jak by chtěl.

Jediné, co jim očividně přálo, bylo počasí. Slunce na chvíli opět vyšlo mezi mraky, až to vzbuzovalo dojem, že je opět léto. Václav vedle něj seděl opřený o strom a mhouřil oči směrem k paprskům. Rasťo cítil na kůži to příjemné teplo a zavřel oči. Měl léto rád a bude to trvat ještě mnoho let, než si přestane zimu asociovat se smrtí a všeobecným nedostatkem. Nátáhnul se do trávy a Čech se k němu pomalu přidal.

* * *

Na Václava to bylo až až. Rastislav se tu na slunci rozvaloval jen pár centimetrů od něj, oči zavřené, koutky úst požitkářsky zkroucené nahoru a on měl takovou strašnou chuť vrhnout se po něm a smazat tak jednou provždy všechny jejich hádky, neshody a ošemetné situace, zadupat stovky let, které strávili od sebe _…a jak jinak lépe se dá zpečetit dobré přátelství mezi národy než nevázanou souloží na půdě jejich úhlavních nepřátel?_ Ve Václavových představách to byla doopravdy jenom řečnická otázka, a když nad tím takhle přemýšlel, cítil, jak se mu do určitých částí těla vlévá krev. Poškrábal se nervózně na tváři, jako kdyby tím mohl skrýt svoje narůstající vzrušení. To byl prostě fakt, chtěl ho, možná ze zvědavosti, možná že prostě nikdo jiný nebyl jako on. Pomalu ho už začaly vzrušovat i ty představy, kdy se na něj jeho kamarád svalí a dává mu do držky. Musel ale něco udělat, protože jedna věc je svíjet se s rukou na tváři po zemi a druhá věc je pokukovat tu po něm se stanem kalhotách.

Pomaličku po milimetru se sunul po trávě a litoval, že nebyl alespoň trošku v náladě. Mohl by tak svoje chování na něco svést, třeba kdyby počkal na návštěvu nějaké předem vytipované krčmy…

Jeho brzo-nebude-kamarád otevřel oči a podíval se ohromeně na něj. Potom se jeho zorničky rozšířily v náhlém pochopení a Václav ve strachu, co vzejde z těch napůl otevřených úst, se k němu přitiskl a vlepil mu pusu hodnou tak věku, kdy se to učil.

Rastislav se na něj z trávy díval stále překvapeně, ale neodtáhl se a v jeho tváři se neobjevilo znechucení. Spíš dostával trošku rudou barvu, i když oproti Václavově tváři musel snad vypadat i bledě. Čech se rozhodl raději nečekat, než si to rozmyslí a vrhnul se po jeho ústech ještě jednou, tentokrát s mnohem větší kuráží.

* * *

Ve chvíli, kdy Rastislav ucítil Václavův jazyk v puse se v něm něco zlomilo a on se vší silou opřel rukama o zem a vzepřel se jeho váze. Václav byl natolik vyvedený z míry, že ztratil balanc a svalil se vedle do trávy jako pytel brambor. Rasťo se na něj okamžitě obkročmo vydrápal, při čemž Česko čapnul za límec a s divokým pohledem si ho přitáhl k sobě. Václav byl pod ním celý rudý, oči vykulené, sledujíce ho se svatou hrůzou a dokořán otevřenými ústy. Rastislav jen těžko mohl ignorovat určitou vyburcovanou část Václavova těla, na které ne zrovna pohodlně seděl.

“Čo si myslíš, že robíš!”  Zatřásl s ním, zatímco Václav naprázdno otevřel a zavřel pusu. Nakonec pustil límec, za který ho držel a Čech opatrně zvedl ruce a chytnul ho za boky, ve snaze ho od sebe odtáhnout. Rastislava tahle akce bůhví proč příšerně vytočila a přirazil ho rukama k zemi, najednou si ale až příliš vědom toho, co to s ním dělá.

Chvilku na sebe vyjeveně zírali. Václav se znovu pokusil nadzvednout, ale Rasťo mu to nedovolil a jen přitvrdil stisk na jeho pažích. Jeho bratr se ovšem jen tak nevzdával a znovu s ním nějakou dobu zápasil, i když Rastislav pomalu začal mít silné podezření, že se ho vlastně vůbec shodit nesnažil. Krom toho opravdu netušil, jak dlouho ještě zvládne předstírat, že mu taky nestojí.

Václavovy oči, jako by mu četl myšlenky, sjely k jeho kalhotám a Rastislav doslova cítil, jak mu rudnou uši, když se na něj Čech ze země vědoucně ušklíbl.

Rasťo se v tu chvíli velice spontánně rozhodl mu ten samolibý úšklebek ze rtů rychle smazat. Doslova se vrhl Václavových ústech, a ten je okamžitě otevřel, jak kdyby jen celou dobu čekal, až přijde k rozumu. V rychlosti do něj trochu narazil zuby, ale Václavovi to asi moc nevadilo, protože se k němu přisál rty a Rastislav musel zavřít oči, když znovu ucítil jeho jazyk ve svých ústech. Téměř automaticky se k němu tělem přitiskl. Václavovo náhlé nadechnutí znělo napůl jako sten, který byl ale okamžitě hrubě umlčen Rastislavovými ústy.

Kdyby tohle zkoušel na ženskou, asi by mu to neprošlo, ale Václav pod ním zalapal po dechu a když se po něm podíval, viděl, že jeho hrubost a přemrštěná horlivost na něj působila přesně naopak. Na Rastislava toho bylo všeho náhle nějak moc, všechny tyhle zvláštní pocity byly nové (něco, co si bude v hlavě opakovat tisíckrát, dokud tomu sám neuvěří), ale i přes to byl v hloubi duše podivně klidný, jako kdyby na tom všem vůbec nebylo nic překvapivého.

Byl tak zahleděný do jeho očí, že když se v nich objevil potměšilý záblesk, nestačil se ani pořádně vzpamatovat a už to byl on, kdo se válel v trávě, zatímco Václav na něm seděl s širokým, vítězoslavným úsměvem. Bylo to skoro, jako by spolu znovu soutěžili a Rastislava to lehce pobouřilo, že by se nechal takhle jednoduše přeprat.  


Václav ho ale nenechal moc přemýšlet a začal mu nemotorně vyrvávat knoflíky z děr od kabátu, než mu ho pohodil někam za strom. Podobně naložil i se svým. Když už oba byli jen v košilích, Čech se zastavil, jako by si chtěl vychutnat ten pohled na Slovensko rozcuchané v trávě s křížkem blýskajícím se na hrudi a úctyhodnou boulí v kalhotách. Kousl se do rtu, když se k němu shýbnul a dlaní mu několikrát přejel přes rozkrok a potom nenechavě stiskl. Zasténání, které uslyšel, ho donutilo bez okolků rozepnout Rastislavovy kalhoty a sevřít jeho naběhlého ptáka v ruce. Rychle si na něj znovu lehnul a Rasťo ho přivítal značně hladově, krom toho, že k němu začal pánví nestydatě přirážet. Václav se ho doslova nemohl nabažit a bez toho, aby přestal v jeho líbání, se snaží uvolnit si i svůj vlastní pásek, při čemž mu Rastislav zapáleně pomáhal.

Jakmile se ho Rasťo konečně dotknul, vyšla mu z úst bezděčná nadávka, která ovšem neměla s negativními pocity absolutně nic společného, i přes to, že u toho byl trošku nemotorný. Další jeho hlasité protesty byly umlčeny Rastislavovými ústy, která už ale taky odpovídala dost zadýchaně, hlavně kvůli tomu, že konečně synchronizovali svoje pohyby. Bylo v tom něco nádherně zakázaného, jako když dva kluci vyvádějící nějakou společnou lumpárnu, při které kdyby byli chyceni, tak by byli příšerně potrestáni. Václav nemilosrdně přirážel k jeho tělu a užíval si, jak na sebe naráží a třou se doslova do té chvíle, kdy to bylo úplně k nevydržení. 

Rasťo už dávno nepřemýšlel nad tím, co dělá, a jediné co registroval, byl Václav se svými vzdechy, snažící se sevřít oba jejich ptáky v rukou. Sám se udělal poměrně rychle, a když už cítí i Václavovo péro vadnout v ruce, podíval se po něm, stále ještě neschopný řádně popadnout dech. Václav cítil, že musí něco udělat a tak ho znovu políbil na rty, tentokrát lehce, bez jakékoliv touhy někam spěchat. Když se od něj oddálil, Rasťo se na něj dívá s pootevřenými ústy, jako kdyby zčistajasna pořádně nevěděl, co říct.

“Dobrý, ne?” Zeptal se ho a Slovák na moment vypadá, že nevěří, co slyší. “Na to, že… že jsi tohle ještě nedělal, mi to přišlo moc dobrý.” Pokračoval Václav a podrbal se ve vlasech, kalhoty už dávno zapnuté a košili jedním rukávem oblečenou. “Nebo… dělal?” Zúžil podezřívavě oči.

“Nie.” Odpověděl mu konečně Rasťo a stoupnul si, aby mohl pořádně zapnout svoje kalhoty. 

“Musíš mi slíbit, že z toho nebudeš vyšilovat. Víš… jako když já jsem začínal s Roderichem-” Zarazil se, když uviděl Rastislavův zamračený obličej nad zmínkou Rakouska.

“Prečo by som mal šalieť?” Ptal se s určitou podrážděností v hlase. Svraštěné obočí ale po pár skundách zmizelo, když jeho oči sklouzly k Václavově rozhalené košili. “A toto máš od koho?”

Česko v prvním okamžiku rozhodil ten zvědavý tón, úplně v tom shonu dostat Rastislava z ošacení, zapomněl, co se skrývalo pod jeho. Potom se ale chytl za lemy košile a zachmuřeně si ji začal zapínat. Chvílí předstíral, že se dívá směrem k domu Rakouska, než dodal: “Radši bych to nechal na jindy.”

Slovensko to nesmírně překvapilo, protože to bylo poprvé, co Čech nevyužil možnost vymluvit mu díru do hlavy a místo toho si hrál na tajnůstkáře.

“Ja len, že to vyzerá pomerne čerstvo.” Dostal ošklivou předtuchu. Zatímco on si nechával dávat od Maďarska facky, jeho přítel možná prošel tvrdší odvetou, než čekal. Bylo mu na chvíli špatně z toho, jak považoval dům Rakouska za otrocký luxus, kde odměnou za zahození trochy hrdosti žilo Předlitavsko jako nižší šlechta.

“Je to přes dvě stě let staré.” Zamulal Václav trucovitě. “A myslim, že pokud sis toho nevšiml před chvílí, nemusíš z toho teď dělat velkou vědu.”

Rastislav téměř nevnímal jeho nevrlý tón, protože byl kompletně ohromen.

_Dvesto rokov! Pritom to vyzerá, ako keby sa to zrovna zahojilo._

“Rád by som vedel, koho si tak držíš pri srdci.”

Václav k němu stál zády, ale když se otočil, na tváři se mu znovu objevil úsměv a oči mu jenom jiskřily, když se díval na Slovensko.

“Tak zrovna na Rajch opravdu žárlit nemusíš.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * české vyrovnání: projekt Rakousko-Česko-Uhersko nevyšel díky protestu německých politiků
>   * jinak se omlouvám, jestli jste čekali něco intezivnějšího, ale i když Václav a Rasťo jsou už v této době dobří prátelé, jejich zamilovanost vychází ze začátku opravdu z trochu jiných míst než ze srdce
>   * Václavova jizva měla být takovou záhadou no...ale já si myslím, že na to všichni asi rychle přijdou :D
> 



	8. Večer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasťo léčí svoje problémy alkoholem a Václav je léčí…jinak
> 
> za trpělivost a překlad Rastislavovy slovenčiny děkuji dokudoki

**1875, Horní Rakousy**

Byla druhá polovina srpna a počasí natolik pěkné, že se rozhodl vystoupat sem s drobným předstihem pěšky. Znovu se vracel na jejich obvyklé místo u stromu, který už měl téměř deset metrů a Václav se o něj opíral zády, pozorující sídlo dole pod kopcem. Myslel u toho na Rastislava. Mluvil s ním naposledy před rokem a upřímně se na něj už touhle dobou těšil. Během posledních let se spolu vídali jen krátce, bez toho aby si mohli pořádně zopakovat předešlou epizodku, i když Rasťo mu dával dostatečně najevo, že na to nezapomněl a občas, když se někde ocitli sami, ho vítal s něčím, co lehce přesahovalo bratrský pozdrav. Václav se musel usmívat, kdykoliv na to pomyslel. 

Rastislav se konečně na koni vynořil mezi stromy. Václavův úsměv se ještě rozšířil, když ho viděl, jak si to s malým rancem šinul k němu, hnědáka už dávno uvázaného k borovici na okraji cesty.

Naposledy, když spolu mluvili v Prešporku, měl trochu podlomenou morálku, i když Rastislav pokud šlo o politiku nebyl v dobré náladě už od schválení národnostního zákona, který proklamoval, že v Uhersku žije jen jediný uherský národ a to Maďaři. Soucítil s ním, ovšem jeho soucit byl Slovensku úplně k ničemu a Václav jen velice těžko mohl nějak vážně mluvit do zákona země, které ani nebyl součástí. 

Sám ale nedokázal necítit trpký osten závisti nad tím, jak Erzsebét dokázala Roderichův favoritismus dotáhnout tak daleko. Kéž by si on mohl vyhlásit jednu českou národnost - o tom se mu s jeho pravomocemi mohlo leda tak zdát. I když by musel sebrat určitou otrlost, aby tři miliony českých Němců prohlásil za Čechy, ačkoliv jak mohl vidět u svého východního souseda, byla i taková šílenost možná. Rastislav ho mezitím pozdravil, oproti předchozím setkáním poměrně chladně, a dosedl vedle něj do trávy. 

"Jel jsi až z domova?" Ptal se Václav a jeho přítel přikývnul, zatímco si upravoval lem kabátu. Vypadal mírně řečeno strhaně, tmavé kruhy pod očima a vyčerpaný výraz ve tváři. 

"Něco jsem ti přinesl," vytáhl knížku a strčil ji Slovensku pod nos. "Heyduk byl málem v rozpacích, když jsem mu řekl, že ti ji chci osobně dát." Rasťo si vzal knížku do ruky a přečetl si název. Slabě se usmál, než si ji uložil do vaku.

Jeho úsměv ale okamžitě zmizel, jakmile Čech znovu otevřel pusu: “A jaká je situace u vás?" 

Rasťo uhnul pohledem a Václav věděl, že se nezlepšilo absolutně nic.

“Je to oveľa horšie, než som si myslel, že to bude.” Rastislav bůhví proč cítil po vyslovení těch slov úlevu. Netušil proč, jeho problémy to nevyřešilo, ale alespoň ho to přestalo na chvíli tolik svírat. Ten další příšerný pocit ale nezmizel. A Rasťo měl strach, že bude v příštích letech jenom sílit. 

Sáhl do rance a vytáhl flašku, ze které si víc než štědře přihnul. Cítil jak jím prostupuje teplo a chladný večerní vzduch mu přestal být nepříjemný. Potom láhev podal Václavovi, který ji s opatrností vzal a ochutnal. Rastislav čekal, že udělá obličej, ale Čech do sebe následně obrátil poloviční část toho, co měl před chvílí on a těžce polkl, ani se neotřásl.

"Poslouchám," řekl Václav a Rasťo se v hlavě vrátil k tomu, co mu vlastně chtěl říct. Radši si ještě vzal do ruky láhev a znovu si z ní lokl, než začal mluvit.

“Tri gymnáziá preč. V Banskej Bystrici bolo pomaďarčené. A aj s Maticou je koniec. Majetok zabrali… jednoducho nám všetko vzali.” 

To poslední už řekl jen doopravdy tiše a Václav se na něj díval s otevřenou pusou.

"Jak..? Takže ona už teď zavřela všechny střední školy? Ale jak ti mohla zabavit majetek Matice, vždyť to nebyly státní peníze, to bylo vaše!" Mluvil překotně. Rasťo vypadal podivně netečně s očima upřenýma na Roderichův dům. "Vždyť to nemá logiku,” pokračoval Václav, “i ona potřebuje vzdělané lidi a-" 

“Potrebuje vzdelaných Maďarov, ale Slovákov vzdelaných nepotrebuje,” podíval se na Václava. Věnoval mu chabý úsměv, kterým ovšem jenom těžko zakrýval sklíčenost, která se mu odrážela v očích. “Celkovo mi dala najavo, že moja existencia nie je nijak vítaná.” 

Václav ztěžka polkl. Morava mu říkala o těch školách, ale že je zavřeli všechny, to musel přeslechnout. 

Seděli vedle sebe a notnou chvíli se dívali na obzor, který vypadal díky letním červánkům sice krásně, ale ani jednomu z nich teď nedělal radost. Dlouho takhle popíjeli, při čemž nikdo z nich nepromluvil ani slovo. Rastislav čekal, až Čech něco řekne, ale nestalo se tak. To ticho ho přímo drásalo. Proč sem chodil? Už takhle si připadal dostatečně uboze.

“Ani neviem, prečo som sem vlastne dneska prišiel." Povzdechl si. "Už zase mením bydlisko, vždy ma odtiaľ sledujú až k mojim známostiam a potom sa dozvedám, že im vojaci prehľadávali domy. Tak si hovorím, pôjdem do Viedne! Ale už mám toho skurveného sťahovania sa dosť. Čo som nejaký šašo, aby som lietal z miesta na miesto a schovával sa po vlastnej zemi?! Bola to moja zem a stále je! A ona…” Až teď si uvědomil, že na něj Čech zíral se špetkou znepokojení ve tváři, jako by moc dobře vytušil jeho hroutící se nervy.

“Je to tvoje zem. A jednou zase bude.” Václav se mu díval do očí bez jakéhokoliv náznaku vtipu, i když to, co mu říkal, bezesporu vtip byl, myslel si Rasťo. “O to se přece snažíš, to jsi mi tenkrát říkal, že chceš pryč z monarchie.” 

“A ty nechceš?” Rastislavovi přišlo, že ta otázka vyzněla až zoufale. “Čo on ti dáva také úžasné, že mu chceš stále robiť sluhu? Prečo ne-” 

“Já nechci být jeho sluhou!” Ohradil se okamžitě rozzuřeně. “Chci s ním mít rovnoprávné postavení..”

“Ako ona? Snáď si ho nechceš tiež vziať?” Ptal se ho Slovák nevěřícně, špatně zakrývající znechucení. 

“Nejraději bych si vzal tebe.” 

Rastislav se začal smát tak nahlas, až se jeho smích rozléhal po celé louce. Václav se k němu nepřidal a jen se tiše usmíval. 

“Možno sa rád trestáš, preto chceš zostať s Rakúskom a… _vziať si mňa_.” Znovu se zasmál, ale byl to smích těžce nešťastný. Štědře se napil a oba pak dlouho zírali na zapadající oblohu. 

* * *

Rastislav se natáhl do trávy. Zavřel oči a konečně nechal únavu úplně prostoupit svoje tělo. Cítil se opilý a chtělo se mu spát. 

Václav vedle něj zvedl láhev a s velkým zklamáním zjistil, že je úplně prázdná. Rastislav jí totiž likvidoval dvojnásobnou rychlostí než on a to, jak sebou před chvílí plácl na zem, nenasvědčovalo, že by byl pálence kompletně odolný. Rastislav ho v tu chvíli vytrhnul z uvažování a něco nesrozumitelného zamumlal. 

"Rasťo, je ti dobře, seš unavenej...," Václav se zarazil, když se k němu přisunul. Nevypadal takhle zblízka dobře, oči nějaké skleněné a vůbec byl celý bledý. "Možná kdyby ti nebylo dobře, tak bych tě mohl nějak dostat k nám a-"

“Ja… nie… s tým mi nepomôžeš. Som unavený, ale… nie je to tá únava, čo myslíš.” Snažil se znít normálně, ale hlas ho na konci zradil. 

Václav ho tiše sledoval a ani trochu se mu to nelíbilo. To, jak se tu úmyslně ožral, ani jeho řeči. "Jaká únava?"

“Mám… chcem spať. Ale nemôžem, pretože…” Nevypadal, že by tu větu někdy hodlal dokončit.

Václav si nechtěl přiznat, že věděl přesně jako Rastislav, o co zde šlo. Nemohlo to už dojít do takové fáze. Hodně pil a možná, že dnešení den byla pro něj taková poslední kapka a proto z něj jdou tyhle slova. 

_Ať se stalo v poslední době cokoliv, tohle chce dlouhá léta než...Ví to ale ona vůbec, že ho tímhle chováním pomaloučku zabíjí? Každý rok kousek kousek po kousku zapomene jedno vlastní slovo. A co pak? Jako krizi osobnosti bude mít Slovensko?_

Václav zavřel oči. "Rasťo? Pojď sem. Pojď sem prosim tě."

Rastislav nejdřív stále zíral nehybně před sebe, ale s posledními slovy se v něm asi něco zlomilo a přisunul se k Václavovi, který ho okamžitě obejal. Napůl čekal odstrčení, nervózní úsměv a vyhýbavé ‘ _nie, to netreba’_. Rastislav ale až příliš lnul do jeho rukou, takže si ho přitáhl ještě víc k sobě, aby se mu mohl řádně podívat do očí.

Václav netušil, co by měl udělat, věděl jen, že nesnese ten zlomený pohled ani vodnaté oči. Ne u něj, kdo byl pokaždé tak odhodlaný, když s ním mluvil, nehledě na to jak byla situace špatná. 

Pár sekund se mu díval do očí. Když k němu Rasťo znovu přiblížil ústa, odtáhl se od něj trochu. Chtěl se ho zeptat jestli... ale Rastislav si ho hned přitáhl zpátky k sobě. Podle toho jak drtil jeho rty pod svými a prsty tiskl látku jeho kalhot odtušil, že je zbytečné se ptát. 

Chutnal alkohol z jeho úst, a když se nadechl, naklonil se aby ho lehce políbil zpátky a opřel si svoje čelo o jeho. Rastislav měl zavřené oči, když se Václav o něj otřel tváří a zašeptal mu do ucha: "Neboj se, já tě nenechám se bát. Já...," vydechl, když ho k sobě Rasťo přimknul ještě víc. Cítil jeho ruku, jak se mu probírá ve rozcuchaných vlasech. Bylo to jiné než minule, byl jemnější a opatrnější a Václava se v té chvíli zmocnil náhlý pocit nervozity v žaludku. 

Pomalu mu začal rozepínat knoflíčky u košile, zatímco Rasťo se rozhodl zbavit oblečení i jeho. Václav mu zasněně přejel rukama po hrudi s myšlenkami na neporušenou kůži, než si všiml šrámu na boku a tak tak odolal prstem po něm přejet. To už ho ale Rasťo táhl zpátky k sobě. 

Znovu chutnal jeho rty a sotva popadal dech, když mu Rastislava ruka sjela k rozkroku, kde ho prsty zkoumal přes látku a potom ho nemilosrdně stiskl. Václav zalapal po dechu, když mu potom Rastislavova ruka vjela do kalhot a holými prsty ho sevřel. Opřel se rukama o trávu a snažil se nemotorně zbavit košile, když v tom Rasťo natáhl prst jedné ruky k Václavově šrámu, zubícího se na něj mezi těmi pár chloupky, které měl na hrudi. 

„Nedělej si s tím hlavu,“ řekl mu a přál si, aby se jeho přítel rychle věnoval něčemu jinému. Rastislav se zamračil. “Povím ti to jindy, jo?" Zněl téměř prosebně, zatímco ho stisl v ramenou a svalil je oba na zem. S Václavovými rty na svých Rasťo rychle na tajemství, která před ním Čech držel, zapomněl. 

Pohled Slovenska se Václavovi líbil, cítil, jak prsty objímá svaly na jeho pažích, než se dostal ke krku, kde mu přejel lehce palci přes ohryzek a potom ho zase stáhl zpátky na sebe do trávy. Nemohl se nabažit líbání se s ním. Muž pod ním do toho totiž dával úplně všechno a nebylo nic, co by neplánoval vrátit, zjistil, když ho lehce kousnul do rtu a bylo mu to opláceno s ještě větší vroucností. To se už poměrně dost podepisovalo na jeho ptákovi a i Rasťo už měl ve svých kalhotech taky pěkně natěsno. Václav mu je bez okolků stáhl z nohou, mezi které se mu vzápětí vecpal. Olíznul si rty a Rasťo, který ho upřeně sledoval, ze sebe vydal nad tímhle gestem frustrované povzdechnutí, dokud ho Václav pevně neuchopil do ruky.

Rasťo nedokázal ani popsat, jak u toho vypadal, skloněný před ním se zadkem napůl vyčuhujícím z kalhot a se rty přejíždějícími po celé jeho délce. Musel se kousnout do rtu, aby tu nezačal obscénně vzdychat nad tím, jak moc velký rozdíl to je, když mu ho kouří někdo, kdo přesně ví, jaké pocity to přináší. To už poznal před pár lety, kdy ho Čech jako omluvu, že na něj nemá čas, v kočáru směrem do rakouského parlamentu málem přinutil vypustit duši. 

Rastislava jeho bezprostřední přístup k sexu nesmírně okouzlil, nedělal z toho nic víc, než to bylo, a jejich přátelství to absolutně nepoškodilo. Naopak, po tom, co si vzájemně znečistili oblečení, mezi nimi zmizela veškerá ostýchavost a už to bylo pár let, co se naposledy pohádali. 

Václav ho nechal na moment vyklouznout z úst a on měl co dělat, aby ho rukou nechytl za vlasy a nenatlačil si ho tam zpátky. Čech si povzdechl a vypadalo to, že se nad něčím zamyslel. Když se jeho pohled vrátil k Rastislavovi, oči se mu leskly tak hladově, že Rastislavovi naskočila husí kůže. Měl už tohohle zírání dost a natáhnul se k němu, pomohl mu úplně se vysoukat z kalhot a stáhl ho zpátky na sebe. Václava to nějak popostrčilo, protože se o něj začne okamžitě třít a znovu ho líbat stejně nenasytně jako předtím. 

Rasťo si přišel pod tlakem druhého nahého těla na živu až moc, nějaké myšlenky na Maďarsko nebyly schopné alespoň pro tuto chvíli soutěžit s třením Václavova ptáka o jeho stehno. Václav k němu znovu přirazil s výrazem bolestivé koncentrace, jako kdyby to už nemohl vydržet. Rastislav s úžasem pozoroval, jak měl pevně stisknuté oči k sobě a sotva popadá dech. Natáhne k němu ruku, ale Václav se k jeho překvapení zvedl.

Úplně to ale asi pochopil, když se místo toho, aby si dal pár sekund na rozdýchání, sesunul níž. Václav neměl šanci si ho ani za ty roky pořádně prohlédnout, i když i teď jednal spíš instinktivně, než aby opouštěl Rastislavův pohled. Rasťo byl rudý buďto vzrušením nebo od chlastu, rty měl lehce pootevřené a pohled naprosto nejistý nad tím, kam jeho levačka putovala. Přejede rukou po stehně až k Rastislavovu ptákovi, který sebou nedočkavě cuknul a potom se znovu vrátil mezi jeho půlky, škádlící ho tam ledabyle prstem.  

"Co by si řekl na to, kdybych ti ho tam strčil?" Řekl ochraptěle a podívá se na něj.

“Čo, že by si…” Rasťo moc dobře věděl, o čem mluvil, ale nějak si to v ten moment nemohl srovnat v hlavě. 

Václav se mu na kolenou konečně pořádně vecpal mezi nohy, a přitiskl se k němu. Potom dodal: "Ze začátku je to... divný. Ale je to fakt dobrý - budeš se divit, vážně!" Vemlouvavě se mu u toho třel ptákem mezi nohama a Rasťo byl taky jenom člověk, takže natáhnul ruku, aby zastavit to prokleté cukání a pohonil si ho.

Václava to ani trochu nezastavilo a začne ho líbat na prsou, než mu do ucha zašeptal: "Vůbec to nemusí bolet. Seš teď dobře uvolněnej po tom chlastu a já fakt dám pozor jo, tak nemusíš mít strach..."

“Ja sa nebojím,” chytnul ho za bradu a přitáhl ho k sobě. "Vážne si myslíš, že by ma toto malo vydesiť..,” uchechl se a palcem mu přejde po špičce. 

Václav mu přirazil do ruky a zamračil se. "Nejsem zrovna nejmenší!" Upozornil ho frustrovaně. 

“Už som videl väčšie,” poznamenal nevině. “Oveľa väčšie.” 

Václav na něj vypoulil oči a pak mu s pohoršeným pohledem odstrčil ruce od toho svého. "Ale žádnýho z nich si tam neměl, tak nekecej blbosti!"

Rasťo se začal slabě smát, ale Václav měl v té chvíli opravdvý problém být na něj naštvaný, obzvlášť když tu před ním takhle ležel celý tvrdý a zarudlý. 

Rastislav si všimnl, jak si ho Václav prohlížel. Už ani nevěděl, jaké to bylo, vnímat vlastní nahotu před druhými lidmi a dneska ho poprvé po mnoha letech zavalil ten známý pocit studu a bezbrannosti. Dělalo to divné věci s jeho žaludkem, nelíbilo se mu to a zároveň to bylo až podivně příjemné. Když ho Václav znovu políbil, byl u toho tak jemný, že s každým dotekem se jeho tělem rozlévala kromě vzrušení také drobná nervozita. Cítil trochu jak začíná střízlivět a poprvé za tu dobu se sám sebe zeptal, co tu vlastně proboha dělá.

Když mu Václav znovu vsunul ruku mezi nohy, byl rozhodnut dívat se jinam, ale nevydržel to, bylo na tom něco tak zvráceného, že se musel pozorovat jeho rozpálenou tvář. Nebylo to nepříjemné, spíš zvláštní. Václav na to šel pomalu a poměrně zkušeně ho připravoval na sebe samotného, zatímco Rastislav přerývavě oddechoval s rukou na svém ptákovi. 

Najednou sebou překvapeně trhl a ruka mu rychle sjela k Václavovu zápěstí a ten s potěšeným úsměvem pohyb zopakuje. Když z úst jeho přítele vzešlo další překvapené zasténání, věděl, že dostal správný směr. Snažil se pohyb několikrát zopakovat, zatímco se díval na Rastislavovu tvář, jak se to snaží v sobě držet. Václav si u toho myslel, že je to jedna z těch nejlepších věcí, co ve svém dlouhém životě viděl. Sám byl bez jakýchkoliv dotyků úplně tvrdý, a když mu Rasťo znovu roztřeseně sáhl po ruce, usoudil, že už je připravený. Plivnul si znovu do dlaně a v duchu se proklel, že si nevzal něco sebou. Už takhle ho to bude stát dost sebekontroly a bůh ví, že na to taky tímhle způsobem nebyl nijak zvyklý. 

“V pohodě?” Zeptal se ho ještě. Rasťo vypadá, že je všechno, jen ne v pohodě, ale kývnul. Václav se k němu ještě naposledy natáhl a políbí ho, ve snaze trochu ho uklidnit, i když na tváři Slovenska se nedala poznat žádná nervozita. 

_Reaguje na to asi tisíckrát lépe než já._

Václava to v duchu úplně zahřálo, že by to mohlo jednoduše být jeho vlastní osobu.

Ze začátku to šlo překvapivě lehce, Rastislav s rukou přes oči a znovu s těmi zadržovanými vzdechy, než se zarazil a musel se kousnout do rtu, aby se ovládl.

"Uvolni se."

Žádná odezva.

Trochu z něj vyklouzl a sklonil se k němu. Rasťo si sundal ruku z očí a díval se na něj překvapenýma očima, než ho chytl za krk a políbíil ho. Václav ho líbal zpátky s úlevou, že si to najednou nerozmyslel a pomaloučku po centimetru do něj zajel celý. Téměř už zapomněl jaké to je, navíc ta představa, že byl první, koho nechal mu tohle udělat ho nutilo cítit se tak...

Ale to už se hýbal, ve snaze udělat to pro něj co nejbezbolestnější, stále ještě pěkně pomalu, i když sem tam Rasťo stejně zkroutil obočí. 

"Uvolni, se," říkal mu znovu tiše. Přisál se mu ústy ke krku, kde nemilosrdně trápil jeho kůži a pomalu přírazy zrychloval, zatímco ruka, kterou mu ho honil, začala vlhnout. Nakonec do něj přirážel plnou rychlostí a Rasťo už nedokázal brzdit svoje vzdychání. Václav mu do ucha zafuněl _ježíšikriste,_ když se sebe vydal něco, co snad muselo být slyšet po celé louce. Nikdy v životě nic takového nepoznal, ale ta rozkoš se doslova rozlévala po celém jeho těle, při každém Václavově přírazu. To ho přinutilo otevřít oči a dívat se, jak se do něj dostává, každý sval v těle napjatý a on náhle ucítil, že už je příšerně blízko. Zvyklý normálně zpomalit teď překvapeně pustil svého ptáka, ale protože Václav naopak snad ještě přitvrdil, rychle ruku vrátil zpět, aby si v poslední sekundě pomohl vystříkat se na břicho. Václav ze sebe vydal něco neidentifikovatelného a Rasťo cítilí, jak se po něm stále rozlévá ten pocit blaženosti a...

Václav ztuhl, zavřel oči a zalapal po dechu. Rastislav sledoval se sladkým zadostiučiněním, jak do něj ještě několikrát přirazil, než se vedle něj svalil jako pytel brambor a tam začal těžce oddechovat.

 Václav se k němu natáhl a s drobným, na smrt vyčerpaným úsměvem pohladil Rastislava po tváři. Znovu udýchaně políbil a nemohl myslet nic jiného, než že vypadal úžasně, zadýchaný s rozcuchávanými, zpocenými vlasy a rudé skvrny, které měl na krku, by ho snad brzo donutily vzchopit se ještě jednou, kdyby to v tu chvíli bylo možné. I přes únavu se na něj Rastislav drobně spiklenecky usmál a Václav mu ten úsměv opětoval s rukou přejíždějící jeho hrudi. Chvilku jenom takhle leželi, než Čech zamumlal: "Měl by ses obléknout." 

Rasťo několik sekund zíral na temnou oblohu a cítil, jak najednou kompletně vystřízlivuje. Rychle se natáhl pro pohozené kalhoty a bleskově si oblékl košili. Václav to měl daleko jednodušší a právě si na trávě vyrovnával kabát, když si všiml, že jeho kamarád vstal.

"Kam jdeš?" Zeptal se ho vyjeveně a Rasťo k němu překvapeně obrátil hlavu. Cítil se zmatený, řekl mu přece, že se má obléknout, tak co se teď diví? Měl chuť otočit se ke svému koni a ignorovat ho. Zamotala se mu hlava, jak se rychle zvedl. Začalo se mu to všechno v hlavě ošklivě mísit, vzpomněl si na svoje trapné vylití citů a teď...

Václav měl otevřenou pusu a nic nechápal. "Pojď sem přece." Ukázal na vlastní kabát na trávě. "Přece abys nenastydl ne? Tobě není zima?"

Rastislav na něj zíral a snaží se na sobě nedat nic zdát. Kleknul si vedle něj, ale to už byl Václav u něho. 

"Rasťo." Objal ho. "Kam bys taky chodil, ty blázne," zašeptal mu do ucha a přitiskl ho k sobě ještě víc. Rastislav se nechal, snad jen aby neviděl, jak je až po uši rudý.

Když si lehli, zírali pár sekund na sebe a on nevěděl kam s rukama a nohama, dokud ho Václav nepřitáhl k sobě s jednou nohou zaháknutou mezi jeho. 

Václavovi ta představa, že by odešel, úplně pocuchala myšlenky. Chtěl ho jenom na chvíli dostat z téhle pochmurné nálady, ale…to nebyl jediný důvod. Vždyť tohle chtěl udělat tak dlouho a myšlenky na jeho rozpálenou tvář, když bude v něm, ho provázely už pár desetiletí.

A měl ho rád samozřejmě.

Rastislav, vědom si toho, že hluboce zamyšlený Václav se chystal něco říct, ho pořádně objal zpátky a přitiskl si jeho hlavu na prsa. Jeho přítel se spokojeně usmál. Netrvalo to dlouho a oba se ponořili do sladkého spánku.

* * *

Ráno se Václav probudil se sluncem ve tváři, vyležené místo vedle něj prázdné. Posadil se, když v tom z něj sklouznul cizí kabát. Na chviličku sevřel jeho látku mezi prsty a se zmateným úsměvem si ho prohlížel. 

Byl lehce dezorientovaný, ale když vstával, bral si ho s sebou. Nevnímal nic, nedělal si starosti s tím, jestli ho někdo takhle brzo ráno zpozoruje. Užíval si ten pocit štěstí, který mu jistě někdo brzy překazí, a myslel na někoho, kdo právě na koni uháněl lesem dobrých pár kilometrů odsud a měl dost podobné myšlenky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * zatímco v českých zemích (a monarchii obecně) probíhala v téhle době již skoro století jakási forma administrativní germanizace, v Uhersku nasadila maďarská politická reprezentace (právě protože byla taky postižena germanizaci) díky novým pravomocem o dost tvrdší přístup...ale o tom víc později
> 



	9. Nefunkční spojenectví

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Václavovy pochybné politické taktiky a Rasťova návštěva Moravy plná šokujících odhalení
> 
> ještě jednou děkuji dokudoki za překlad z mojí čechoslovenčiny do slovenčiny

**1880, Budapešť**

Tohle nebyla politická schůzka, ale pouze přátelské posezení dvou národů, které si chtěly vzájemně pomoci, a které spojovala jejich velká nechuť k rakouské monarchii.

Alespoň tohle se snažil Václav Erzsébet v Budapešti říct a ona ho sice poslouchala s upřímným zaujetím, jenže jeho řeči brala s rezervou. Česku se nedalo nikdy věřit, většinou se jí stejně jen snažil nějak oblafnout, aby dostal to, co chtěl. Dle jejího mínění uměl být dost cílevědomý, když šlo o získání moci, ačkoliv za normálních podmínek budil dojem, že neumí do pěti počítat.

Nikdy k němu ovšem necítila nenávist, možná snad rivalitu, protože spolu v minulosti doopravdy často soutěžili a křížili meče (a taky tu byla ta věc se Zikmundem), z Václavovy strany to ale nikdy nebylo nic přehnaně osobního. Pod vládou Jagellonců dokonce našli i jakousi formu přátelství, i když hlavní věc, co měli s Erzsébet společnou, bylo jejich přátelství s Polskem.

Erzsébet teď ale těžce pochybovala, že k ní Čech stále cítil nějaké přátelství. A měla pro to pár dost pádných důvodů.

"Podívej se, Rieger mě o tom dlouho přesvědčoval a já mu musel dát zapravdu." Václav seděl naproti ní u stolu a ona ho pozoruje při svitu svíčky. "I když je tu pár okolností…,“ podrbal se na bradě a nechal větu vyjít do ztracena. Erzsébet by _moc_ zajímaly tyhle okolnosti. 

"Měli bychom nechat tohohle blábolení," dala si ruce rozhodně na stůl, náhle neschopná snášet déle Václavovo kličkování. “Jestli jsi sem přišel uzavřít smír, tak by ses hlavně měl oprostit od svých vřelých styků s Felvidékem. Zas až takový lišák nejsi, abys mi tu mohl klábosit o vzájemné pomoci a přitom si brousil zuby na moje území."

Václav se na ní po zmínce Slovenska podíval s hranou překvapeností a potom se zašklebil. Erzsébet jeho úšklebek opětovala. Nemohla Václava zmást, i když byla teď krásná s květinou v hnědých vlasech, které měla rozpuštěné až po ramena, stále nemohl vyhnat z hlavy obraz rozcuchaného kluka, křičícího na něj obscénnosti z hradeb.

"Já si na Rastislava nebrousím zuby. Jen se mi nelíbí situace, ve které teď můj bratříček je," odpověděl jí klidně, ale oči klidné neměl a ona to hodně rychle zpozorovala. Začalo jít to všechno do sebe zapadat. 

_Tak Rastíček se, chudinka, někam běžel vyplakat na rameno._

A vlastně proč ne k někomu, kdo jí teď také nenávidí. Myslela si, že to muselo být celé strašně dojemné a chvilku se bavila představou, jak se spolu objímají a spílají na ty ošklivé Němce a Maďary.

K tomu prvnímu by toho měla hodně co sama přihodit, ale teď byla znechucena. Znala Česko, znala jeho povahu, a to byl právě ten průser.

"Bratříček, jo? Ty parchante, nemysli si, že tě neznám! Zkorumpovat ho, aby nakonec vytáhl proti mně! Já vím, že jsi mu tenkrát pomáhal. A taky vím, o co ti jde. Nemysli si, že jsem pitomá, abych si nezjistila, že se spolu někde taháte. To je totiž přesně tvůj styl. Určitě už si s ním taky šukal, nemám pravdu?"

Václav na ni civěl s koutky úst deroucími se nahoru. Nakonec se mu nějak podařilo udržet si tvář, ale Erzsébet se po něm dívala s velkou dávkou nevěřícnosti a úžasu.

"Tak oni to nejsou jen politické cíle viď? Ty totiž na mě žárlíš!"

Václav se po ní nehnutě díval, až ho z toho bolely oči.  


"Proboha," zasmála se nahlas. "Ty se mi teď mstíš za to, že jsem v ložnici zaujala tvoje místo!" Přiložila si jednu ruku na čelo a Václavův úsměv se rychle rozplynul. "Tím že si děláš zálusk na mé vlastní území! Panebože...," rozhlédla se kolem sebe, jako by hledala pochopení v neviditelných návštěvnících jejího pokoje.

"Nedělám si zálusk -" Začal uraženě.

"No ještě mi řekni, že ho miluješ," obrátila se k němu otráveně.

"Jak ses o tom vůbec dozvěděla?" Zněl pěkně podrážděně. Samozřejmě, že je mohl někdo vidět, ale taková náhoda by to musela být. Z domu Rakouska by to nikdo na něj neprásknul, Rastislav měl určitý pud sebezáchovy, a když byla Erzsébet mimo Uhersko, většinou se doma nějak činil. A když o tom mluvil s Polskem, měli naprosté soukromí, takže...

_Polsko._

"Já toho kreténa asi zabiju!” Držel se za hlavu. “On neudrží hubu zavřenou! Proč mě Bůh nadělil takovým idiotem," nadával Václav s rukama zdviženýma do vzduchu.

Erzsébet na to jen pokrčila rameny. Feliks uměl být silně diskrétní, ale pokud šlo o drby tohoto typu, byl k nezastavení. Nikdy nedokázal pochopit, že i když byli s Erzsébet jeho nejlepší přátelé, neznamenalo to, že taky byli nejlepší přátelé mezi sebou. Díky Polsku toho o sobě věděli příliš mnoho a to vůbec ne úmyslně. Chvíli se na sebe koukali, nevraživost ta tam. 

"Možná se můžeme dohodnout," řekla Erzsébet po dlouhém přemýšlení. Václav byl idiot, pokud žil v přesvědčení, že Rasťo je klíč k získání moci a pravděpodobně na to sám taky už přišel, když byl tady. 

"Nech horní část mojí země pokoji. To bude naše domluva. Stejně si s ním jen hraješ a on je až moc naivní, aby to prokoukl." 

"Není vůbec naivní, abys věděla," obrátil se na ní, ale neřekl dál nic. Erzsébet si líně hrála s krajkou šatů, dávající mu dost prostoru, aby se rozhodl.

"Nechám ho být, když ty proti mně přestaneš kout pikle. Na německé straně, jestli rozumíš. Beilschmidt, tedy oba dva…“

"Dobře." Přerušila ho.

Václav se po ní podíval s nadzvednutým obočím. Nečekal tak rychlý souhlas.

"Bude to pro nás prospěšné. Na nějaké spojenectví to mezi námi není, tak si alespoň nebudeme lézt do zelí." Říkala to, jako by to byla ta nejjasnější věc pod sluncem.

"Jsme tedy domluvení?" Zeptal se Václav a napřáhl k ní svojí ruku. Erzsébet jí vzala (Václav s úsměvem cítil, že stisk má stále jako chlap) a potřásla si s ním.

Ale byl to až příliš rychlý slib. Moc rychlý na to, aby ho někdo z nich dodržel - nebo aby to měl vůbec v plánu.

* * *

  
  


* * *

**1883, Praha**

Tak nakonec se dočkal. Díval se na divadlo s rostoucí pýchou v hrudi. Tohle dokázal on sám. Ať není nikdo, kdo by zpochybňoval vyspělost a krásu české kultury - té kultury, která bude jednou světová.

 _Jak jednou?_ Václav se pochechtával a prodíral se davem. 

_Krása. Nádhera. Žádný požár nás nezastavil._

Uviděl Moravu, jak se k jeho velké nelibosti baví s vyšším mužem s krátkými vlasy, které kdysi bývaly blonďaté, jako Feliksovy, ale dnes už vlasy Slezska působily, jako kdyby si do nich nasypal popel. Časem si už Václav na jejich náklonost zvyknul, ale teď ho to stejně trochu rozčílilo.

Razil si cestu davem dál, než spatřil Slovensko v kruhu svých lidí, jak se o něčem baví a ukazují si na vrchol budovy. Opět se ho zmocnilo potěšení z toho, že i Rastislav to uvidí a jaký to na něj asi udělá dojem. Rasťo ho zpozoroval a usmál se jeho směrem. 

V tom okamžiku se Václava zmocnil příšerný pocit nervozity z toho, co mu teď přišel říct. Nehodilo se to, příšerně se to nehodilo. Kdyby to tak mohl přesunout - a to by vlastně mohl ne? Ale Rieger mu neřekl, kdy s nimi hodlá probírat tuhle nepříjemnou záležitost a tak musel začít teď. Ještě aby se to dozvěděl od druhých. To tak.

Rastislav ho objal možná až moc vřele. "Už som bol v uvítacej sále a musím povedať, že je to nádhera. Naozajstný skvost!" Usmál se.

Václavovi kazilo řádné dmutí se pýchou to, co měl na jazyku. "Chci ti ještě jednou poděkovat za to, co jste po požáru přispěli-"

"Vy ste pomohli v Martine, tak sme si rovní." Zastavil ho Rasťo ještě dříve, než to stačil doříct. Všiml si, že Václav byl podivně roztěkaný a i když to nejdřív přičítal nedočkavé nervozitě z otevření divadla, teď už poznal, že jde i o něco jiného. Po chvilce mlčení Čech promluvil.

"Můžeš prosím tě na chviličku jít se mnou támhle stranou, já... musím ti něco říct." Rastislav vypadal překvapeně, ale kývl a odešel s ním směrem k nábřeží, kde už dav nebyl tak hustý.

"Ide o politiku. Však áno?" Zeptal se Rasťo. Václav nejdřív překvapeně otevřel pusu, ale potom to konečně ze sebe začal soukat.

"Ano, teď to sice vede Rieger, ale já... no nesouhlasím úplně se vším, co dělá," řekl a mnul si bradu. Nebyla to tak docela pravda, ale chtěl, aby Rastislav pochopil tu mezeru mezi ním a jeho politiky. "Je to asi tím, že s Palackým jsme si strašně rozuměli, a i když byl pěkně umanutý, tak to byl i můj velmi dobrý přítel." Zvedl hlavu, aby se ujistil, že ho Rastislav poslouchá. "Víš, já ti to musím říct, protože nechci, aby ses to dozvěděl od někoho jiného a třeba si myslel o mně něco, co není pravda." 

Rastislav ho upřeně pozoroval a čekal, co z něho vyleze.

"Rieger mi v podstatě řekl, že se na vás nemáme ohlížet a že naše zájmy nejsou nadále shodné s vašimi a..."

Jeho přítel ho bezhlesně poslouchal.

"Já jsem se ho zeptal - ale vždyť jsme tu PROTO, abychom se opřeli jeden o druhého a že Slovensko kdesi cosi, ale on mi jen zopakoval to samé a nechtěl se se mnou o tom bavit, že ta věc s jazykem - ZASE - a já nevím, přiznám se, že vážně nechápu, proč na tom tak lpíte, ale domluvili jsme se, že už se nebudeme hádat, takže -"

"To je v poriadku Václav, ja si poradím. Len ti chcem povedať… vážim si, že si ku mne úprimný." Jeho vřelost ale byla ta tam.

"Já ale CHCI, abys věděl," začal urputně ", že to. co dělají oni, není... není automaticky to, co si myslím já! A to platí pro všechny politické záležitosti!" 

"Ale ja sa nehnevám, proste si budem musieť vystačiť -" 

"Jsi můj přítel. Já si tě. doopravdy vážím, a proto bych chtěl, aby to mezi námi zůstalo tak jak je to teď," snažil se zachytit Rastislavův pohled, který směřoval teď spíš na Hrad a ne do jeho očí.

"Samozrejme že zostaneme priatelia," řekl Rasťo s lehkým úsměvem, ale jaksi to nebylo ono.

"Dobře, já jen nechci, aby se opakovalo to co minule." Čech si vzpomněl na svoje několikaleté trucování ohledně jazyka a na těch pár let, kdy si psali jen velice střídmé dopisy. Svíral se mu žaludek z toho, že by měl opět něčo takové podstupovat, formality mezi nimi nesnášel a chovat se ke Slovensku formálně mu působilo lehké svalové křeče.

Rastislav na malou chvíli myslel, že se omluví, ale Václav se jen prohrábl ve vlasech a provinile se po něm podíval. Potom se ale k němu přiblížil, dokud se téměř nedotýkali nosy a zašeptal.

"Musíš mi slíbit, že se nezlobíš. Já... víš, co bylo minule, tak já si to dobře pamatuju a rozhodně nechci, aby sis myslel, že všechno, co jsem v minulosti řekl, byl podvod. Stále za mnou můžeš kdykoliv přijít a… v Praze jsi vždycky vítán, klidně za mnou přijeď i do Rakous, jestli se nebojíš!"

Rastislav ho sledoval zkoumavě, jako kdyby hledal v jeho tváři stopy po nějaké lži, než jenom sklopil oči a kývl. Václav udělal od něj krok zpátky a zadíval se nuceně na divadlo.

"Jestli chceš vidět Moravu, můžeš jít za ní, měla by být támhle vepředu," mluvil spíš k zemi než k němu.

"Môžeme ísť spolu, nie? Alebo chceš zostať tu a študovať mačacie hlavy?" 

Václav trochu zrudnul a zvednul hlavu. Rastislav se po něm díval, sice ne s úsměvem, ale rozhodně ne nepřátelsky. 

"Jo, tak pojď," řekl a vedl je zpět k divadlu. 

Tušil, že se mu nepodařilo sdělit tuhle informaci Rastislavovi bez vytvoření drobných trhlin na jejich vztahu, ale teoreticky to mohlo být mnohem horší. I když na politické dráze mu teď nemohl pomoci, neznamenalo to, že tím končí, co spolu začali.

Kdyby tedy alespoň pořádně věděl, co to je, pomyslel si.

* * *

**o rok později, někde na jižní Moravě**

Dům se nalézal na úplném konci cesty, ne příliš daleko od vesnice, kde se po ní Rastislav ptal. Vysloužil si velmi zvláštní pohledy, ale nakonec mu ukázali směr a dokonce mu řekli, ať pozdravuje _Lidušku_. Rasťo měl zvláštní pocit, že nějakým způsobem věděli, že to není 'jenom' Liduška, ale na víc se neptal a pěšky šel dál. 

Až když stanul u plotu, ozvalo se od jednoho z oken: "Tak ty jsi přeci jen přišel!" Než stačil ale Rasťo vzhlédnout, Ludmila už se hrnula ze dveří a věnovala mu pusu na obě tváře.

"Nebol som si istý, či náhodou nemáš niečo rozrobené. Nerád by som ťa rušil." 

"Ale samozřejmě, že nerušíš! Já su doma celý týden, máme dožínky." Poplácá ho po zádech a táhla ho dovnitř. Rastislav se rozhlédl po místnosti, která byla dle jeho názoru nádherně zařízená, všude ručně malovaný nábytek a okna doslova přetékaly různými druhy kytek. Neměl vysněný typ domova, protože takové sny bývaly jen bolestivé připomínky toho, co nikdy nemohl mít, ale už jen čekal, odkud se z kuchyně vyhrnou děti. Byl to hodně divný pocit. 

Morava mu mezitím donesla na podnose buchtu a ihned se ptala, co si dá k jídlu.

"Už som sa najedol v dedine, to vážne nem-"  Neměl ale čas, protože před něj byl vražen talíř s ovocnými knedlíky, které vypadaly až příliš lákavě, než aby je nechal bez povšimnutí.

"Když budeš chtít, tak ti pak přidám," usmála se Morava, když viděla, jak ze Slovenska opadávala počáteční nesmělost a cpal se jimi s blaženým výrazem ve tváři.

"Bolo to vynikajúce! Si vážne výborná kuchárka," vydral ze sebe, když ztěžka polknul poslední knedlík. Lidka si ho změřil se soucitem ve tváři a natáhla se pro hrnec.

"Nie, ďakujem. Vážne, už som plný… nie, bolo to dobré ale… no tak teda ešte jeden. Ale naozaj už posledný!" Ludmila mu tam kydla ještě tři (víc už neměla) a s potěšeným úsměvem ho sledovala. Zdál se jí nějaký hubený, zhodnotila ho kriticky a v duchu se divila, jak bez ní tak dlouho přežil. 

Když byl najedený, seděli spolu u stolu a Rastislav se konečně dal do řeči.

"Vieš, prišiel som sa ti poďakovať. Za všetko čo si urobila a robíš pre mojich študentov. Radhošť, Moravská beseda a tak. Nevieš, ak veľa to pre mňa znamená a ako veľmi si to cením. Ak sa niekedy dostanem von z mojej súčasnej situácie, tak sľubujem že ti to vrátim…” 

Morava se k němu natáhla a vezala ho za ruce. "Nejlepší způsob, jak mi to vrátit, bude tvoje přítomnost. Musíme dohnat to, co jsme za ta léta ztratili," usmála se na něj povzbudivě a Rastislav se také o úsměv pokusil, než její prsty sevřel.

"Moja prítomnosť je momentálne trochu dosť ohrozená," řekl dutým hlasem. "Ona sa teraz naozaj činí." Zadíval se do stolu a dodal: "Nedávno dokonca začala posielať deti do Dolnej zeme na prevýchovu. Má na to zákony a špeciálne spolky a-"

"Slyšela jsem to do Václava," stiskla pevně jeho ruce a Rastislav k ní zvedl oči. Chytla ho taková příšerná dávka nostalgie, že musel uhnout pohledem. I po tisíci letech ho přinutila cítit se malý chlapeček, který od ní potřebuje pomocnou ruku, aby ho usadila v kostele. V jádru duše tím byl zničený a nenáviděl se za to.

"Když se poprvé dozvěděl o těch školách, byl trochu…,“ nazdvihla obočí, ",...rozčilený. Ale to už je pár let. Já mám samozřejmě pravidelné zprávy, co se u vás děje. "

Rastislav cítil nepříjemné horko a nemusel se ani vidět, aby věděl, že mu rudnou uši. Bylo to už pět let? Při tom, jak se vídali jen párkrát do roka, mu všechno utíkalo o dost rychleji.

Ludmiliny oči se zúžily, jak vycítila, že se před ní něco tají, ale nezeptala se. Křížový výslech měl přijít později a aplikován bude na Václava.

Rasťo se konečně probral ze zamyšlení. "Tiež som počul, že v Prahe vznikol nový slovenský spolok. Úplne som na to zabudol, Václav stále rozprával o divadle-" 

Morava se zasmála. "On tu pusu nikdy nezavře, co? Vždycky byl takový. Ale líbilo se ti, že...?" Rastislav se poškrábal na bradě a s úsměvem přikývl. V něčem si byli s Václavem podobní až příliš. 

"Ano, Detvan. Je to vlastně něco jako Radhošť, akorát jeho činnost se víc zaobírá takovou tou naší vzájemností. Václav ti to jistě všechno poví, až se uvidíte, on se sám podílel na jeho vzniku."

Rasťo otevřel překvapeně pusu.

"No právě tenkrát, jak mi tu dělal kázání, jsem mu řekla, že musí něco udělat sám, že Praha je mnohem víc slovansky orientované město než Brno. Smutné, ale je to tak. Eva mě zdraví s "Gutten Tag" a potom se diví, že jsem nepříjemná. Vůbec se to s Němci začíná všude vyhrocovat. Každopádně Václav potom zašel za pár důležitými lidmi, Pokorným… Jiráskem. Oni sami o tom už prý také uvažovali, takže Václav se jen postaral, aby to všechno šlapalo, jak má…,“ Rastislav byl tentokrát nefalšovaně rudý. "Co se děje? Vy jste se tenkrát nějak pohádali?"

"N-nie, ja… musím sa mu poďakovať, to je celé. Nemám ani poňatia, ako sa vám za to čo robíte odvďačiť. " Bylo by to dost hořké, přiznat tyhle věci před Václavem, ale Ludmila se na něj dívala s upřímnou starostí v očích, která mu už od dětství rychle rozvazovala jazyk. Nikdy mu nezáleželo, jestli se jeho jméno vytesá někam do kamene a nesnil o tom, jak vtrhne do cizí země a přivlastní si jí. Očividně to byla chyba.

„Je to jednoduchšie, keď sa môžete oprieť o historický štát. Veď vy dokonca máte aj tie dokumenty o prvých kráľoch - čo ja by som za to dal." 

Morava se zarazila a svraštila obočí. "Dokumentací myslíš královedvorský a zelenohorský…“

"Veď vieš, tie rukopisy." 

Ludmila se kysele usmála. Okamžitě vstala a začala se hrabat ve špajzu. K Rastislavovu potěšení vytáhla flašku a dvě sklenky. "A ty jsi je, hádám, nečetl?"

"Nie, mal som?" Byl najednou zmatený.

"Když ti řeknu, kdo je jejich autorem, ani mi to nebudeš věřit." Rasťo na ní nechápavě zíral. "Nebo spíš spoluautorem…“

Když to Slovensku došlo, nevěděl, jestli se má nad tím smát nebo brečet.

"Nie..."

"Ale ano,"

"Preboha, to je taký... taký... "

"No jen to řekni. Pamatuj si, Rastíku, že za veškerou špatností, která se u nás děje, stojí on. Víš, co tam ten trapák napsal? Mě předělal na kněžnu Libuši a to proroctví o Praze tam slovo od slova zkopíroval. Zrovna o Praze napíše, ale o mně nic a ještě má drzost přisoudit to té…“

"Len mi nepovedz, že sa na to ešte neprišlo." 

"No, už proti tomu vystoupil jeden náš profesor - toho asi neznáš, působí ve Vídni na univerzitě. Václav ho úplně nenávidí."

"To si dokážem predstaviť. Ale prečo vôbec niečo také urobiť, veď… no ak on toto potrebuje…" 

"Chce se vyrovnat Němcům! Prosím tě, to bys musel vidět. A teď, jak poznal toho Ludwiga, tak je z něj úplně nepříčetný. V každém větším městě jsou nepokoje - máme německé hospody, kam Čechům nenalévají, a máme podniky, kde Němce nezaměstnáme. Od těch Badeniho nařízení to jde všechno z kopce. A Václav místo, aby s ním vyjednával, jako rozumný člověk, tak se s ním raději porve, protože si na něm chce vybít bebíčka z minulosti. Kdyby to nechal řešit mě....," povzdechla si s vědomím, že na Moravě byl německý vliv jednou takový, jako v Čechách a jí to nedávalo tolik možností, něco s tím dělat. Na durhou strany, moravští Němci jí podle Václavova vyprávění, nikdy nedělali tolik problémů, jako ti čeští.

Rastislav do sebe obrátil svého panáka a zavrtěl hlavou. Václav ho dnes překvapil tolikrát, že nevěděl, co si o něm myslet. V politice očividně lítal zkušeně, ale nikdy by ho nenapadlo, že by udělal něco takového. 

Podíval se po Ludmile, která mu nalévala další rundu, a povzdychl si. Někdy měl pocit, že s Maďary by nehnul ani Pribinův osobní deník.

Společně si připili. Na doby, kdy žádné rukopisy nebudou potřebné ani pro něj, ani pro Česko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * ten vídeňský (no v téhle době už i pražský) profesor, kterého Václav tak strašně nenávidí, je ironicky Masaryk  
> 
>   * Detvan byl spolek slovenských studentů v Praze a stejně jako Moravská beseda a Radhošť (které byly teda zprvu jen pro moravské studenty) a kromě různých kulturních aktivit taky pomáhal finančně slabším studentům, pointou vlastně bylo natáhnout co nejvíce slovanských studentů do Prahy (místo Vidně, kam to měli Moravané i Slováci blíž) a možnost studovat v mateřském jazyce (no, rozhodně více mateřském než madarština), tohle všechno strašně potom pomohlo česko-slovenské vzájemnosti a těmihle spolky prošly i takové osobnosti jako Šrobár nebo Štefánik (ten Detvan dokonce chvíli i vedl)
>   * Badeniho nařízení - neúspěšný pokus o zrovnoprávnění češtiny a němčiny na úřadech, značně nevýhodný pro německé úředníky (Češi samozřejmě německy už uměli), kteří se učit češtinu nechtěli a její neznalost je později vylučovala z veřejného života; začala tím éra demonstrací, rvaček a všeobecného česko-německého nepřátelství
>   * Pribina je první doložený slovenský kníže, který utekl ze svého sídla v Nitře před moravským Mojimírem, v budoucnu se k němu vrátíme :)
> 



	10. Tatry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dnes se podíváme zpátky do minulosti a Rasťo nabíne Václavovi… česko-slovenské vyrovnání
> 
> za překlad slovenštiny děkuju dokudoki

**1897, střední Slovensko**

Rasťo uvažoval nad tím, jestli existovala nějaká kvóta, podle které se Čech vždy po určité době natáhl o pařez a častoval nebohé dřeviny jeho kraje těmi nejhoršími urážkami. Nezapomenutelné bylo také, když se zapovídal s jedním pocestným a Václav se vytratil, na čož za několik minut vyšel druhou stranou z lesa s rozepnutým poklopcem a nervózními otázkami o tom, jestli tady mají taky medvědy.

“Povedal som ti, že už je to len kúsok,” přerušil ho Rastislav, když se Václav opět zastavil a rukou si stínil výhled před očima.

"Jo, to samý si povídal před dvěma kilometry. Kdybychom neměli sedmimílový boty, tak to snad jdeme měsíce," vydechl Václav a na moment se zastavil.

Rastislav se zadíval na oblohu. Vypadalo to, že se sem brzo přižene bouřka podle toho, jak bylo na západě zataženo. Ještě že se vážně pohybovali nadlidsky rychle. Vůbec mu to tak nepřišlo, ale z mnohaletých zkušeností věděl, že je to opravdu tak.

“Keby si sa furt nepozastavoval, tak už tam sme. A to si ešte nevidel tú najvyššiu! Toto tu sú len Nízke Tatry,” sdělil mu poměrně hrdě a zahleděl se směrem k horizontu. 

Václav se po něm podíval. "A to je jako všechny chodíš pěšky? Proč jsme museli nechat koně dole?"

“Pretože navrchu by sa splašili. Nemám ich kam schovať, toto je len taký môj budúnok.” 

"Nikdy bych do tebe neřekl, že jsi takový samotář.” Václav dohnal náskok mezi nimi. “Vybírat si sídlo tak daleko od lidí," pokračoval a přehodil si ranec do druhé ruky.

“Keď potrebujem, mám tu pokoj. Čo je na tom zvláštne?” Zeptal se Rasťo trochu ublíženě, než ukázal Václavovi na pěšinu zarostlou trávou. “Tadiaľto.” 

* * *

Když byli konečně nahoře, Václav shodil ranec na zem a rozhlédl se kolem. Viděl, jak tmavnoucí se mraky pomalu postupují k nim a narážejí na vrcholky hor. Byly obrovské - až monstrózní a tyčily se k nebi s takovou krásou, že mu to bralo dech.

"Je to nádhera," sdělil Rastislavovi, který mezitím obcházel dřevěnou chatičku. "Už chápu, proč jsi mě sem chtěl vzít.”

Rastislav se usmál a uchopil do ruky kliku, která se ani pod jeho nadlidskou silou nepohnula.

„Co třeba klíče?" Přerušil mu Václav myšlení. 

„Na čo?“ Odpověděl a začal nohou zezdola kopat do dveří. Občas měl pocit, že ho má Česko za nějakého prostého idiota.

„No já nevim, třeba aby se tu neobjevili zbojníci a nevyplenili ti to tu…,“ rozhodil Václav rukama, zatímco se Rastislavovi konečně podařilo se skřípáním otevřít zapadlé dveře. Vypadal, že je Václavovým komentářem o zbojnících těžce pobaven a uculoval se až do té doby, než mu konečně chytl v kamnech oheň.

“A čo by mi práve tu asi vzali?” 

Když se Václav rozhlédl po pokoji, musel mu dát za pravdu. Jediná místnost obsahovala pouze postel, stůl, dvě židle, omlácený kredenc a kamna. Na stěnách bylo pár pavučin, ale jakmile se oheň trochu rozhořel, bylo tu teplo. Někde v dálce zahřmělo.

Rastislav se zvedl od kamen a dlouhými kroky přešel k Václavovi. Ten se jen tak stihl otočit, aby čelil jeho rentgenujícím očím a úsměvu, který se při pohledu na něj každou sekundou rozšiřoval.

Šlo to rychle, Rastislavovy ruce okamžitě sjely po jeho bocích dolů, než si ho k sobě přitáhl. Václav byl zaskočený - takovou přímočarost by od něj nečekal ani ve snu. Navíc, podle toho, jak se k němu tisknul, tušil, o co mu jde.

_Vrácení služeb._

Každopádně znovu se s ním líbat po těch dlouhých měsících bylo příjemné. Rastislav ho kolenem dloubl do nohy, takže se musel opřít o stůl, aby neztratil balanc. To hned jeho přítel využil k tomu, aby se k němu přitiskl ještě víc a rukou mu začal lovit u knoflíků košile. Václavovy vlastní ruce ho ale zastavily. Čech, patřičně rudý, odvrátil hlavu a řekl: "Vlastně jsem chtěl s tebou nejdřív o něčem mluvit."

Ne že by o tom vyloženě mluvit chtěl. Ale bylo to potřeba. Navíc, jakkoliv překvapivé se to mohlo zdát, neměl teď zrovna na nic náladu.

Rastislav to vytušil a bylo na něm vidět, že takové odstrčení nečekal. Chviličku tam jen tak stál, než si olízl rty a nadechl se. "Áno?"

"Chtěl jsem s tebou mluvit o Jednotě." Václav po něm hodil jakýsi omluvný pohled, aby mu bylo jasné, jak moc se mu do těchto typů debat nechce.

Rasťo si zkřížil ruce před sebou a tvářil se po zmínce Českoslovanské jednoty už teď pěkně nevstřícně.

"Jestli se tam objevíš, ukážeš tím podporu naší vzájemnosti a vůbec by se nějak vyjasnily tyhle… politické roztržky." Mávl rukou, ale jinak mluvil naprosto vážně.

“Vieš, ale Hlinka je proti pár veciam..,” Začal Rasťo vymlouvavým hlasem, tušící přesně, co bude následovat.

„Hlinka! Teď je to zas Hlinka!" Nasupeně a obešel stůl. „Rastislave, proč jsi opět závislý na jedné osobě?" Zapřel si ruce o dřevo stolu.

Rastislav se zatvářil obzvlášť nečitelně. Potom přešel k posteli a sedl si bez toho, aby Václavovi poskytl odpovídající odpověd. Čech jí ale podle všeho ani nečekal. 

"Musíš navštěvovat všechny strany a spolky, naslouchat jim a potom si sám rozhodnout, co je pro tebe nejlepší. Vidíš snad, že bych já sám zůstával třeba jen u Staročechů, nebo se upnul na jednu osobu-"

“A čo Palacký?” Ohradil se ihned Rasťo. “S tým si šiel vždy ruka v ruke. A Riegra počúvaš vo všetkom, čo ti nakáže!” 

„Rieger je teď prostě vůdčí osobnost a i tak to není pravda!“ Rychle smetl jeho argument. Nechápal, jak mohl být v tomhle tak tvrdohlavý. „Musíš se sám rozhodnout, co chceš - zaobírat se nějakými jedovatými řečmi těch, co by tě radši viděli ve spárech Uherska nebo lidí, co chtějí tvojí svobodu. A co si z toho vybereš? Co si přeješ?“ Naléhal na něj se zvednutým hlasem.

Slovensku to stačilo. Co si o sobě vůbec myslel? Že když si spolu trochu zablbnou, tak on se bude chovat jako nějaká jeho holka a udělá všechno, co mu řekne?

“Čo si ja prajem?! Prajem si kľud, prajem si, aby som namiesto každého druhého slova nemal na jazyku aj slovo maďarské. Želám si slobodu! Toto si želám, bez ohľadu na akéhokoľvek môjho či tvojho človeka!” Dokončil a mračil se směrem k Václavovi.

Ten ztichl a po chvíli si k němu opatrně přisedl na postel. Pěkně zavrzala.

„Promiň, já… já to chápu. Občas zapomínám, jak moc to máš těžký-“

“Nenávidím, keď ma takto ľutuješ,” ohradil se po něm prudce. Přesně taková slova ho doháněla k nepříčetnosti a jeho lítost ho většinou nutila cítit se ještě hůř.

"Ale tak to není, já jen... Prostě ti chci pomoct. Je to tak těžké pochopit? Copak nemáš dost důvodů věřit mi, že to s tebou myslím dobře?" Podíval se po něm.

Rastislav už chtěl něco říct, ale venku se zahřmělo, tentokrát už doopravdy blízko. Zvedl se z postele a šel hrabat pro něco v kredenci. Václav jenom seděl na matraci a díval se k oknu, na které už bubnovaly kapky deště a jejichž zvuk stále sílil.

Rasťo konečně našel petrolejku a zapálil ji. “Tu nejde o to, či ti verím alebo nie. Ja len… Václav, to že sme priatelia je jedna vec. O tamtom budem premýšľať, ale radšej by som s tebou trávil čas normálne a nie diskutovaním o politike.” 

Václav přikývl. Po chvilce mlčení dodal: "Politika vždycky byla jedna velká otrava." Zasmál se. "Kolikrát mě moje vlastní šlechta dokázala nasrat víc, než moji největší nepřátelé." 

Rastislav zakroutil hlavou s hořkým úsměvem na rtech. “O šľachte mi radšej veľmi nehovor. Radšej vôbec.” 

Václav se bůhví proč musel znovu zasmál jeho svraštěnému obočí a vážnému výrazu. Asi si toho měli ještě hodně, co říct. 

* * *

"Nikdy jsi mi ještě neodpověděl na tu otázku, co jsem ti dal před lety ve Vídni."

Rastislav se po něm podíval se zdvihnutým obočím a předstíral, že nemá ponětí, o co jde.

"Co jsi dělal, než jsme se potkali? Co se s tebou stalo, když Maďaři zničili Moravu?" Václav vypadal upřímně zaujatě, zatímco Rasťo se jen díval před sebe. Opět se po něm chtěl jeho životní příběh. Jenomže to nebylo tak jednoduché.

“A čo sa stalo s tebou, keď si odišiel? Bol si pod vládou Frankov alebo-” 

“No, vládnul jsem si sám, ale měl jsem no… měli jsme vazalskou povinnost, to je celé.”

“Čiže si si vyplácal mier.” 

Václav se po něm nabručeně podíval. “No když tomu _musíš_ říkat takhle.”

“A čo Morava?” Zeptal se Rasťo.

“Ludmilu jsem strašně dlouho neviděl. Po vpádu Maďarů jsme se obávali, že zaútočí i na nás, ale pak jsme je odrazili.”

Ticho.

“Vy ste ich od- TY si ich odrazil?” 

Václav se usmál nad jeho napůl zhrozeným výrazem. "Jasně že ne sám. S Říší, bylo nás tam na Lechu víc. Maďaři se potom stáhli z Moravy - nikdy se tam vyloženě neusídlili. Byla to tenkrát první bitva, kterou jsme bojovali spolu. I když my dva osobně jsme v té době jen seděli na koních a pozorovali to. Erzsébeth jsem tenkrát ani neviděl, myslím, že to byl ještě její předek, ale nejsem si jistý. Je to už fakt strašně dávno.”

Slovák mu věnoval jenom kývnutí hlavou. Erzsébetin předek tam zemřel, to zase Rastislav věděl.

"Ale o Moravě jsem neslyšel léta. Feliks jí potom obsadil. Když mě vyhledala, věřil jsem, že je už dávno mrtvá. Měl bys vidět moje překvapení, když si přede mnou sundala kápi, mohl jsem se uřvat. Nebyly to pro mě lehké časy, když se vrátila, měl jsem už první smrt i boj za sebou.” Na chvíli se jen díval před sebe, oči prázdné. “Pamatuji si, jak mi říkala, že vypadám starší.” Usmál se hořce. "Měla pravdu, v té době jsem byl víceméně dospělý. Už se o mě nemusela starat. Ne že by to s tou naší péči přeháněla!" Zasmál se a Rasťo se k němu přidal.

“No, ona vždy rada chodila za zábavou.” 

"A vůbec se nezajímala, co s náma je… jo, to si pamatuju. Ale ty jsi vychcanej jak mraky! Já se ptal na tebe, ne na sebe!

“Ale keď ty o sebe tak rád rozprávaš…,” Rasťo ho chtěl svým sladkým tónem trochu podráždit, ale Václav na něj jenom přezíravě koukal a pokynul mu hlavou. Nenechá se zblbnout dvakrát. 

“Chceš dlhú alebo krátku verziu?” Zněl trošku odevzdaně, neplánoval mu říct tu dlouhou ani kdyby si o ní požádal. Toho bylo moc a nechtěl to všechno před ním odkrývat. Tajemství za tajemství. 

_Čo je s tou jazvou, hmm?_

"Krátkou, na dlouhou budeme mít celou věčnost," odpověděl Václav vážně. 

Rasťo mu záviděl tu jeho jistotu. Venku zahřmělo a jemu přejel mráz po zádech.

“Neboli to pre mňa ľahké časy. Sprvu som zostával so svojimi pánmi v Nitre, potom ich nahradila jej vlastná šľachta.” Rastislav se na chvíli zarazil, jak v hlavě převracel, co mu říct a co ne. "Niežeby nikto z mojich nezostal. Ale aj oni sa začali považovať za Uhrov. V tom čase to bolo všetko úplne inak než dneska, veď to sám vieš. Vtedy… nechovala sa ku mne ani tak zle, skôr som len bol vynervovaný z jej predka. A rozhodne som nebol jediný, aj jej vojenská smotánka okolo neho chodila so svätou úctou, zatiaľčo ona mu lozila na chrbát a hovorila mu naďpapa.” Rastislav se nad tou vzpomínkou uchechtl. “No, vtedy mi do smiechu veľmi nebolo. Zabil predsa Moravu. Keď zomrel, dosť som si oddýchol. Ona to niesla dosť zle.” Nějakou dobu mlčel, jako by na něco vzpomínal.

“Takže jsi byl celou tu dobu v Nitře?” Václav se cítil divně. Byl tak blízko a on se s ním za celá ta staletí nesetkal. Nechtěl tomu sám věřit.

“Samozrejme že nie. Zabúdaš, že magnáti boli väčšinou Maďari. Z Erzsébet sa išli dosrať, ale ja som bol pre nich len lacná pracovná sila do domácnosti. Nie všetci boli takí… ale napríklad… no ani Čák nebol z polovice tak úžasný, ako to o ňom tvrdia legendy. Dosť často sa stalo, že som sa proste zobral a odišiel.” 

“Kdy?”

Rastislava ta otázka překvapila. Nadzvedl obočí a zamyšleně se zadíval ke stropu. “Od nepamäti. Prvý raz snáď… sto rokov po ich príchode - nie počkaj, predtým som tiež utiekal, ale to bolo len tak na chvíľu, na pár dní.” 

“Chceš mi říct,” Václav se nadechl, neschopný tomu jenom uvěřit, “že jsi jako osmiletý prostě šel žít na vlastní pěst.”

Rastislav se zamračil. “No rád by som videl teba ako by si sa tváril, keby ti niekto povedal nech držíš hubu a vytrieš podlahu.” Hned jak to řekl, Václav se usmál a Rasťo si v duchu zanadává. “Ja… nemyslel som, aby to vyznelo takto.” 

“To nic. Práce šlechtí.” Václava se to moc nedotklo. Představa malého Rastislava chodícího bez jakéhokoliv dozoru po Uhersku, ho zajímala víc, než uklízení bordelu v Roderichově domě. 

“Vieš, to je práve to kde ťa nechápem. Neber si to zle, ale keby me povedala nech jej idem domov upratovať, radšej by som sa rovno prehlásil za Maďara a zastrelil sa.” 

Čech se opět rozesmál, Rastislav ale měl stále ustaraný výraz ve tváři a tak Václav mezi smíchem pronesl: “Je to náš společný bordel a Roderich tam samozřejmě dělá nějakou práci taky. Ale stále je to to on, kdo přiděluje úkoly a nutí nás tam bydlet. Uklízíme bordel u něj, abychom ho nedělali doma.”

“To nemá veľkú logiku.” Upozornil ho skepticky Rasťo.

“On to myslí dobře,” usmál se líbezně. “Všechny národy jsou si rovné. Jenomže nejsou. Má taky nejlepší pokoj, ale bude se dušovat, že se všichni máme skoro stejně. On o všem rozhoduje.”

“Ako to, že Morava tam tiež nebýva?” 

“Součást naší dohody. Je mu sice plně podřízená tak jako já, ale Roderich byl ochotný ze začátku respektovat české země jako celek. To ovšem jen na pár let, potom to stejně zrušil. Ale Moravě nikdy nepřikázal přestěhovat se. Zdálo se mu to asi výhodné, držet nás od sebe nebo možná myslel, že není tak velká hrozba jako já. Naiva. Ludmila jedná z pozadí a předstírá loajalitu lépe než já. Ale to je právě to - my dva jsme jedno. Takže cokoliv co udělám já, se jí dotýká. I čím dál víc přemýšlíme stejně, i když ona se dušuje, jak je chytřejší. ” 

“Tak to ale vždy nebolo? Vy ste si vôbec neboli blízki-” Václav ho chytnul za ruku a Rastislav si uvědomil, že zněl možná trochu vyčítavě.

“Ne, máš úplnou pravdu. Byli doby, kdy jsme si nemohli přijít na jméno. Ale Moravu dědila mezi sebou česká šlechta - moje šlechta. Občas se ty hajzlové přidali k Rakousku nebo k Maďarsku, aby si přišli na své. Ale dneska?” Zahvízdnul si. “Ona se považuje taky za českou zem.”

Rastislav přemýšlel nad tím, co mu tu Čech naznačoval. Opravdu to Ludmile nevadilo, že zaujal vůdčí pozici? Nedokázal přijít s jediným důvodem, proč by tím měla být nějak nadšená. Nebyla to ta samá situace, jako když on akceptoval Erzsébetinu nadvládu? Proč se tedy neprobudila spolu s ostatními a nebojuje teď proti Václavovi? Přece jenom proto, že ho má ráda- 

Václav v tu chvíli přerušil jeho proud myšlenek. “Samozřejmě se vždycky se najdou lidi, kteří by chtěli vrátit Velkou Moravu - což je pošetilost, tak se to hlavně ani nejmenovalo - ale Moravané se dnes považují za Čechy.”

Rastislav pustil jeho ruku. “Vážne je to až taká pochabosť? Nechcem ja snáď naspäť, čo bolo pred Moravou?” 

“Některé věci musíme nechat být, Rasťo. Ty uděláš něco úplně nového. Věk starých národů je dávno u konce. Podívej se na Ameriku. Mně se znovuzrodil můj odedávný nemesis a na to, že tady otravuje pouhých dvacet let, už má sílu, jako jsem já nikdy v životě neměl. Jestli se nepřizpůsobíme, tak zemřeme. Podívej na Rakousko, ten stále bojuje s novým versus starým. Chce si uchovat sílu a nám dát volnost, on neni vůl, ale zase se strašně bojí, že nám jí dá moc a my se odtrhneme. A co pak zbyde z Rakouska? Je to přece Němec? Má být ponížen jenom na německý stát? Bojí se toho samého jako já!” Na chvilku mlčel a potom se usmál. “Ale zase Rasťo! Ty vole, teď jsi měl vyprávět ty a né nechat mě tu vykecávat.”

Rastislav se začal smát. “Veď keď ty hubu nezavrieš.” Potom mu dal ruku na rameno. “Ale to je v poriadku, myslím, že už som toho povedal až-až…” 

“Ne počkej, to teda ne! Takhle se z toho vykroutit!”

“Václav, vážne. Nemám na to dnes náladu. Ty… miesto toho aby sme utužovali bratstvo,” Václav nad těmihle slovy nadzvedl potěšeně obočí, “tak sa chceš hrabať v minulosti.” 

“Dobře, já to chápu.” Vydechl. Rastislav o tom silně pochyboval. “Můžu mít poslední otázku?”

Slovák si povzdechl a poplácal ho po stehně, aby mu dal najevo, co těmi řečmi oddaluje. “No ale chytro.” 

“Spal jsi s Maďarskem?”

Jeho ruka na Václavově noze strnul a on jí stáhl zpátky k sobě, jako by mu ji Čech ušpinil. Chvilku zarytě mlčel, naštvaný, že má vůbec odvahu se ho na to zeptat. Potom ale rezignoval, mající už nějakou představu o povaze Česka a tom, že by to asi stejně nenechal být a říct mu, ať o tom nemluví, by bylo jako přiznat se. A pokud tak rád slyšel o jeho neštěstí, ať si ho tedy vychutná.

“Neviem, či by si pochopil, aké to je byť jej miláčikom, kedykoľvek sa na ňu ostatní vykašľali. Vieš, ona ma mala celkom rada - teda mala ma rada v jednej určitej pozícii, keď jej ostatní neboli dosť dobrí!” Zašklebil se. “Bol som úbohý, naivný hlupák.” Zahořklost z něj čišela zrovna na všechny strany. 

"Já si to myslel, že jste spolu spali.” Dodal rychle Václav.

Rasťo nadzvedl podrážděně obočí. “A to už prečo?” 

"No tak nějak mi vždycky přišlo, že jsi ji musel mít dřív rád. Alespoň trochu. Nikdy ses proti ní nevzbouřil. Za celá ta staletí tě nebylo vůbec slyšet a to mi trochu nesedí no… vůči tvojí povaze.” 

Rastislav se musel usmát, při představě, že ho od odtrhnutí od Uherska držela jen jeho údajná láska k Erzsébet. Kéž by to tak bylo, to by už teď pár desetiletí chutnal svobodu.

“Navíc, ona sakra vůbec není k zahození," Rastislav předstíral, že se pozvrací. "A asi jsi musel být její oblíbenec, když tě mezi ostatními takhle vyhledávala."

“To ti hovorí on, keď ťa šuká? Že si jeho obľúbenec?” Rasťo se provokativně usmíval, hlas ale příliš ostrý, aby v tom byla nějaká známka humoru. Václav si ho prohlížel se zaťatými zuby.

"Až na to, že mě už teď jaksi nešuká, jestli ti to z toho, co ti pokaždé vyprávím, nedošlo." 

“To som rád,” zaznělo po chvíli do ticha, přerušeného jen bubnováním kapek na okno. Václav se po něm překvapeně otočil a Rasťo se jen vemlouvavě usmíval. 

"To koukám, že seš rád, ty špinavče!" Neubránil se Čech zachechtání. “Už pár let na mě dorážíš, aby jsme si to vyměnili a potom mě vezmeš sem.”

Rastislav zakroutil hlavou, jako by ho jenom ta myšlenka pohoršovala, ačkoliv výraz nevinnosti mu stejně kazil široký úsměv, který se chtě nechtě dral na povrch jeho tváře.

"Úplně to vidim, jak si sem vodíš holky," řekl a nasadil pisklavý hlásek. "Rastík, Boha jeho, prečo si mňa sem vzial, veď já sa bojám búrok..." Rastislav se začal smát tak nahlas, že to přehlušilo i hrom.

“Panebože prestaň, veď to je strašné toto! To čo je za jazyk?!” 

"Teda Rastislave, já vím, že ho máš teprve krátce, ale stejně by ses měl stydět." 

Dostal herdu do zad. Po chvilce jejich laškování opět zvrtlo a Rastislav na něm ležel ve svojí zaprášené posteli. Václav se rozhodl rezignovat jeho pokusům o jejich vyrovnání - koneckonců Rasťo byl jediný člověk, který měl kousek slušnosti mu nějaké poskytnout. Najednou mu byla čina venku docela lhostejná a oblečení se oba zbavovali doslova rychlostí blesku, který za oknem co chvíli proťal oblohu.

Ihned ovšem poznal nevýhody téhle rychlosti. Držel se jednou rukou za pelest, když ho náhlý pohyb donutil pustit ji a zaklít, s rukou zapřenou do polštáře.

"…no ty vole!" Zalapal po dechu. Když se otočil, uviděl strnulého Rastislava, který na něj vyjeveně zíral. 

"Mám ho..."

"Ne, jen kurva chvilku počkej!" Sdělil mu, rudý ve tváři, jak stále vydýchával Rastislavovu předchozí rychlou akci. 

“Spravil som niečo zle?” Mluvil trošku zastřeným hlasem a lehce sebou, pravděpodobně neúmyslně, zavrtěl. 

"Mh… nemůžeš na to jít tak rychle, jak s ženskou," vydral ze sebe Václav. "Můžeš... ale prosim tě pomalu!" Na to se dostavil drobný pohyb, při kterém Václav jen přivřel oči a kousl se do rtu. Rasťo asi poznal, že si to užívá o trošku míň než on a tak se k němu zezadu nahnul a rukou ho objal kolem hrudi. Odtud jí sjížděl pomalu po jeho břiše až k Václavovu ptákovi, který rozhodně nebyl v uspokojivém stavu. Václav se k němu se syknutím ještě víc přitiskl, aby mu umožnil lépe na něj dosáhnout. Z úst Slovenska se vydralo jakési nešťastné povzdechnutí a Čech se proti své vůli pousmál, najednou s pocitem větší pohodlnosti než předtím. To že se mu to tolik líbilo - to se Václavovi líbilo taky. 

Rasťo ho chytnul za rameno, aby se k němu otočil a přitiskl svoje ústa k jeho. Začínalo to být pro oba ale těžce nepohodlné a tak rezignoval a odtáhl se od něj.

“Tak si ľahni, to bude snáď lepšie.” 

Václav se otočil na záda, a když se k němu Rasťo přiblížil, stáhnul ho na sebe. Snažil se ho vést, ale Rastislav se teď do něj teď naopak dostával s přestávkami, které mu přišly jako desetiletí. Cítil jeho prsty, jak se mu zarývají do boků a Václav zasténal, když se pohyb jejich těl začal zrychlovat. Pumpoval si rukou dole jako šílený a když se podíval po Rastislavovi, musel se zasmát, protože měl úplně rudé uši a příšerně se mračil. 

Rasťo se překvapeně zastavil, ale potom se na něj ušklíbl a sehnul se, aby Václava znovu políbil. “Lepšie?” 

Václav nad jeho otázkou zakroutil hlavou a věnoval mu téměř blahosklonný pohled. “Já zvládnu všechno.”

Rastislava to na pár sekund rozesmál, než přimhouříl oči. “Si si istý?” 

V retrospekci si byl Václav schopný přiznat, že pošťuchování svého kamaráda v tomhle ohledu nemohlo skončit jinak než s jeho prsty zoufale svírajícími matraci a Rastislavovým čím dál méně srozumitelným popichováním, jestli už má dost. 

"Jo, jo... pojď," povzbuzoval ho, víčka pevně stisknutá k sobě, doslova hladovící po dalším pohybu, což Rastislava přinutilo zrychlit ještě víc, dokud si Václav nepostříkal celé břicho, nohu zaklesnutou za Rastislavovými zády a rukou křečovitě svírající jeho paži. Rasťovi trvalo jen chvíli, než se i on dostal k vrcholu. Byl celý zadýchaný, ale na tváři měl šťastný úsměv, s kterým se také zhroutil vedle něj. Václav k němu natáhl prsty a unaveně ho podrbal ve zpocených vlasech. 

“Tohle oddalovat byla pěkná blbost,” zašeptal mu do ucha a Rasťo se tlumeně zasmál, než si ho téměř láskyplně přitáhnul k sobě a objal ho kolem zad. 

Dalo by se říct, že jejich vzájemné vztahy tedy byly do nového století slušně načaté. Když se na sebe podívali, Václav si v duchu slíbil, že Slovensko v nejbližší době nejenže neopustí jeho politický program, ale že v nejlepším případě také neopustí jeho vlastní postel. Teď, když si byli tedy 'vyrovnaní' mohla pravá sranda začít.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * magnáti = velmožové 
>   * František Rieger (kterého jsem zapomněla představit v předchozí kapitole) byl zeť Františka Palackého a taky jeho nástupce, co se týče české politiky. Po snahách o česko-německé vyrovnání ale jeho vliv dost zeslábl a v téhle době už byla Riegerova strana Staročechů vystřídána Mladočechy.
>   * Andrej Hlinka byl katolický kněz a asi nejvýznamnější slovenský politik svojí doby. Dalo by se toho o něm napsat opravdu hodně…a proto to nechávám na příště, kdy alespoň malá část bude objasněná v příběhu.
>   * **Českoslovanská jednota byl český spolek národní obrany, který významně přispěl k vytvoření Československa a posilování jednoty česko-slovenské. O tom taky víc v příští kapitole, která bude plná zvrhlé teorie čechoslovakismu (:D), kterou tento spolek silně propagoval.
>   * Obrázek Tater na začátku je od Antonína Chittusi, českého malíře krajin. 
> 



	11. Kompletní zhroucení

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rakousko-Uhersko si zaklepává hřebíky do vlastní rakve a válka je na spadnutí
> 
> varování: 
> 
> rok 1907 a Rasťo s Erzsébet v jedné místnosti 
> 
> za překlad Rastislavova dialogu do slovenčiny děkuju dokudoki

**Segedín, Uhersko, 1907**

Události je přitahovaly. 

Většinou se jim prostě nějak záhadně podařilo nachomýtnout se do povstání nebo byli jakousi podivnou náhodou v místě prvního konfliktu, kdy nějaký nedočkavý voják poprvé vystřelí na nepřítele a v minutě je z klidné, mrtvolně tiché krajiny, bojiště. 

Nebo oni byli ti, kdo přitahovali tyhle události. Rastislav se na to tímhle způsobem raději neodvažoval ani pomyslet. V hlavě se mu to promítalo znovu a znovu - výstřely z pušek, křik lidí. 

_Nie, to nie je možné, býval som tam už pár storočí a…_

Vždycky věděl, že má víc tváří, tu jednu holčičkovsky milou pro oči všech těch mužů, co se kolem ní motali, ale i jinou, nebezpečnou a krutou, která patřila jejím nepřátelům. Někdy ho k ní přivedli a ona se na něj jenom podívala, než jim řekla, že den na samotce mu stačí, zatímco si Rastislava prohlížela, jako kdyby ho viděla poprvé a s podivnou prázdnotou v očích. Někdy ale byla s ním a vysmívala se mu, dokud ten její příšerný hlas neslyšel už i ve snech, jazyk, který se snažil zapudit ze svých úst neustále v jeho každodenních myšlenkách.

Správně se její slova měla na něm odrážet, a pokud tohle nefungovalo, měl je odrážet svými vlastními. Ale místo toho v poslední době jen mlčel a díval se do země. 

Pomalu ale jistě ztrácel sílu tomu odporovat.

* * *

Kroky se rozléhaly po chodbě a s každým zaduněním nohou o kamennou podlahu věznice Slovenskem otřásal vztek. Erzsébet se zastavila před jeho celou a chvíli pozorovala Rastislava sedícího na zemi, záda opřená o zeď a oči upřené do prázdna před sebe. V jejím obličeji se okamžitě objevilo znechucení. Přistoupila ještě blíž k mřížím a sevřela je prsty, až celá vrata zavrzala. Ještě než ale stihla otevřít pusu, přerušil ji.

“Pusť Hlinku.” 

"Ty mi vůbec nic přikazovat nebudeš," přitvrdila stisk na dveřích cely. 

“Ak ho okamžite nepustíš tak…” Zlomil se mu hlas. Bylo mu jasné, že jakékoliv jeho výhružky budou znít směšně a na jejich rozhodnutí pranic nezmění.

"Ale neříkej, že mi tu zas budeš plakat, ty chudáčku malý," přerušila ho posměšně a on po ní vrhl takový pohled, až jí z toho mírně zamrazilo. Jeho předešlá smířenost byla tedy očividně falešná. Ovšem nevypadal, že by na ní chtěl křičet jako minule. Dnes možná nebude vojáků třeba. Ale nebála se ho, jelikož jeho výbuchy velmi často mizely přesně tak rychle, jako se objevovaly.

“Zničila si mi všetko, ale väzniť nevinného človeka nebudeš!” Zvedl se a rozhodně vykročil vpřed. Prostrčil hbitě ruku mřížemi, ale ona ho okamžitě chytnula za zápěstí a stiskla jej tak silně, že se mu zkřivil obličej.

“Ty kurva-” Vyderalo se mu z úst, ale to už byl obličejem přitisklý ke dveřím cely a ona mu nemilosrdně lámala ruku ven. 

"JAK SI MŮŽEŠ DOVOLIT SE MNOU TAKHLE MLUVIT, TY ZMETKU!" Zelené oči jí žhnuly vztekem a její obličej se stáhl do jakési strašlivé grimasy, pár centimetrů od jeho vlastní tváře, zkroucené bolestí. Rastislav měl upřímně co dělat, aby nevydal ani hlásku. Po chvíli se ale její stisk uvolnil a on rychlým pohybem vtáhl ruku zpátky. Přísahal by, že kdyby ještě trochu zatlačila, tak by mu kost praskla. Mnul si zápěstí, zatímco Erzsébet ho nečinně sledovala.

"Řekni mi, ten minulý výprask, když jsi se mě tu pokusil napadnout, ti nestačil? Myslíš si, že budu tolerovat tohle chování v mojí vlastní zemi? Zapomněl jsi snad, čím ti sem?" Ten tón, kterým s ním mluvila byl bojovný a nebezpečný, ale Rastislav z ní neměl strach. Zlášť, když už měl ruku v bezpečí.

“Nezabudol som, že stále zostávam pod tvojou nadvládou.” odpověděl hořce.

"ALE ŽE TO TAK NEVYPADÁ!" Rozkřikla se na něj, div že sebou netrhl. "No, tvoje loajálnost je tedy už vážně jen minulostí," pokračovala dál. "Paktuješ se s těmi nejhoršími sviněmi a to, že Čech je mezi nimi ještě tak nejlepší, je strašné samo o sobě."

“Neviem, čo ťa po ňom je,” prohlásil bezbarvě. Po chvíli ticha zkusil poslední zoufalý pokus domluvit se s ní. Nemohl se tak rychle vzdát, i když předem věděl, že se mu akorát vysměje.

“Pokojne ma tu nechaj,” začal odevzdaně, “ale Hlinku pusť a ja-” 

"Myslíš si, že jsem snad pitomá!? Lidé jako on jsou nebezpeční vlastizrádci. To je to poslední, co potřebuju. Stále totiž, i přes rozdělení monarchie, musím bojovat proti útlaku od Němců - jestli sis toho ještě nevšiml!" 

Rastislav na ni nevěřícně vytřeštil oči.

“JA TIEŽ BOJUJEM PROTI ÚTLAKU - PROTI TVOJMU! PANEBOŽE ČO NA TOM NECHÁPEŠ?!” Přešel rozčilený znovu blíž.

"MLČ UŽ!" Rozkřikla se na něj. "NEJSI NIC JEN OBYČEJNÝ ZRÁDCE! ZRADIL JSI MĚ V ČTYŘICÁTÉMDEVÁTÉM A PAKTUJEŠ S MÝMI ÚHLAVNÍMI NEPŘÁTELI! PO TOM VŠEM, CO JSME ZA TY ROKY ZKUSILI, SE KE MNĚ OBRÁTÍŠ ZÁDY? VÍŠ, CO JSI? JSI TEN NEJVĚTŠÍ ODPAD, KTERÝ JSEM KDY V ŽIVOTĚ VIDĚLA!"

Rastislav mlčel a díval se na její tvář vsunutou mezi mřížemi jeho cely. Potom se hořce usmál.

“A ešte človek nie som… že áno?” Očima ji vybízel, aby pokračovala. K jeho překvapení se mu ale dostalo jen ticha a proto se rozhodl pokračovat dál sám.

“Ako môžete… ako vôbec môžeš popierať moju existenciu, keď stojím tu priamo pred tebou,” zasmál se, ale byl to smích mrtvý a nešťastný. 

Erzsébet pokračovala v mlčení bez toho, aby se na něj podívala. Rastislav stále čekal na odpověď, ale potom jenom zavrtěl hlavou a pohrábl si rukou vlasy, které se mu prachem lepily k sobě a padaly mu do očí.

"Nepopírám, že existuješ." Pronesla Erzsébet lehkým hlasem.

“Minule si povedala niečo iné.” Poznamená trpce.

"Minule jsi na mě ječel, jako pětileté děcko. Vážně, po tom, co jsi byl vždycky poslušný a sta-"

“NEHOVOR O MNE AKO O NEJAKOM PSOVI!” Vyhrkl rozčileně a dvěma dlouhými kroku už byl u mříží odkud na ni rozčileně zíral. Erzsébet se k němu přiblížila a Rasťo automaticky snížil hlavu, aby se jí mohl dívat přímo do očí. Když promluvila, její hlas byl tichý, ale slovy doslova řezala vzduch.

"Víš, jestli je Rumunsko prašivý pes, tak ty jsi ještě hroší než to, protože pes je alespoň věrný svému pánovi!"

"VYPADNI TY KURVA ZAJEBANÁ!" Zaječel a natáhl se po ní. To už se chodbou ozývaly kroky, jak sem hluk přivolal stráže.

"Však ti už tě srovnají," přitáhla ho za límec k mřížím. Potom Rastislava odstrčila a uvolnila místo vojákům.

Když ho táhli ven z cely, nechal se. Věnoval jí poslední nenávistný pohled, než s ním smýkli směrem ke dveřím.

Na chvíli zavřel oči. Po tomhle ho nejspíš pustí, nemělo cenu ho tu už déle nechávat a nikdy nezůstal v cele déle než týden. To samé se bohužel nedalo říct o Hlinkovi.

Věděl, že jednou přijde jeho čas. Jednou se pomstí za všechny ty mrtvé a neprávem uvězněné. Jednou přijde doba, kdy nejen že spolu zúčtují, ale kdy se bude on tyčit nad ní. V té největší mizérii si dal slib - že jednoho dne bude schopný se jí pořádně postavit.

A že to dokáže úplně sám. 

* * *

**těsně před Říšským sněmem, Vídeň, 1908**

V aleji před říšským parlamentem Rodericha dostihl zadýchaný Čech, jako kdyby věděl, že místo drožky se dnes rozhodne vydat se sem pěšky. Rakušan by se ani nedivil, kdyby si to zjistil, Vídeň byla jeho krajany prolezlá a určitě by se našel nějaký 'zapadlý vlastenec', který by pak mohl nenápadně postávat u jeho domu a podával informace. 

_Né každý si může dovolit tajnou polici, že ano._

"Chci... chci s tebou mluvit ještě před sněmem. Ohledně...chci ti vyjasnit důležitost...," opřel se o kolena a Roderich se milosrdně zastavil s ním, aby se vydýchal. "Kurva, běžel jsem až z hotelu. Pomalu si začínám myslet, že němečtí infiltrátoři přeřizují naschvál hodiny."

"Určitě jsi zase vyspával opici, jak tě znám. Vím, jak sis to tu oblíbil, je vás tady wenzlů jak hub v lese." Zatvářil se nanejvýš povýšeně, ale Václav jen protočil oči a dal se s ním znovu do kroku. 

"To, co se děje na Slovensku, je absolutní katastrofa. Už minule jsme přece mluvili o tom, že všechny uherské národy dávno měly dostat základní práva a je to i věc císaře, aby -"

"Já vím, co se stalo v té... v té Černové. Ale musíš pochopit, že tohle je záležitost Uherska a já bych si jen uškodil, kdybych se do toho teď míchal."

Václav se ušklíbl. _Nejvíc si škodíš tím, že se o to nezajímáš. Ale svět se zajímat začal, jméno Slováků je teď v desítkách evropských novin a ty ještě hořce spláčeš nad výdělkem._

"Ano, jistě. Není to naše věc, že zabíjí nevinné lidi. Hlavně, že Rakousko je přítel všech svých národů..." Odfrkl si a znechuceně se po něm podíval. "Vlastně je ti úplně jedno, co se v téhle rozkládající se monarchii děje." Přisadil si ještě a opět nasadil bojovný výraz. Roderich ale na něj hleděl chladně a i jeho odpověď byla toho rázu.

"Tak takhle se mnou mluvit nebudeš. Hlavně že ty jsi ukázkový řešitel sporů." 

Václav se na to samolibě usmál.

"Moc se nesměj. To, že ti Ludwig na tom sněmu nerozmlátil drž… pusu, za to může jenom jeho dobré vychování," řekl mu napruzeně. Čech byl dle jeho názoru v poslední době stále sebevědomější a namyšlenější.

"Tak abys věděl, pár zubů mi vyrazil, jestli ti to náhodnou nepokazí tvoje naivní představy o _Ludvíčkovi_ ," zakrákal Václav posměšně.

"Nejdřív si ukliď před vlastním praha," řekl Roderich podrážděně. "U tebe doma to vypadá jak ve zvěřinci. Chováš se jak tupý barbar a pak se divíš-"

"Tak tyhle nadávky si nech od cesty. S Německem já nevyjdu - je to historická záležitost a on je v mojí zemi odedávna hostem," zdvihl prst.

"Ale to je taková pitomost.” Roderich protočil oči. “Hlavně že do té doby, než se začal řešit jazyk, žádné problémy nebyly. Historická záležitost? Spočítej si proboha, kolik mu oficiálně je? To není ani _lidský věk_ "

Václav na to jen zkřížil ruce na prsou a nasupeně odvrátil hlavu. V tichosti dorazili před budovu parlamentu.

_Nemůžu za to, že jsi ignorant. Je mi úplně jedno, jestli je to Rajch jedna nebo dva. Zmetek je to pořád stejnej._

"No ano, trucuj. Kdybys věděl, jak se mi stýská po té tvé pasivní rezistenci," dobíral si ho Rakušan.

"Nepředstírej, že se nebavíš, když se tam třískáme," pousmál se Čech a přimhouřil oči.

"Ano, to je pro mě balzám na duši vidět, jak ty a Polsko skáčete po stolech."

"Vždyť Němci tenkrát vytáhli nože!" Vyjekl pohoršeně.

"Jeden, když se vás všechny snažil utišit. Ještěže tam byl tvůj poslanec, který mu ho velice symbolicky ukradl," prohlásil Roderich znechuceně. Václav ale viděl v jeho očích takové zanícení, které ho jen těžko mohlo přimět uvěřit tomu, že by si to tenkrát ze srdce neužíval. Parlamentní rvačky, kdy o sebe vážení pánové a univerzitní profesoři třískali židlemi, byly ve Vídni těžce populární.

"Odzbrojil ho, nic neukradl.” Zkřížil si trucovitě ruce na prsou. “A jenom jsi mě odvedl od tématu."

Rakušan se po něm přezíravě podíval. "Ne, spíš jsem tě na něj chtěl dovést. Doneslo se ke mně to, co se událo na zemském sněmu."

Václav si okamžitě vzpomněl na německou obstrukci a začal se ve tváři velice rychle zbarvovat do ruda. Skoro nemohl uvěřit, že o tom nezačal mluvit hned sám.

"A císař se to samozřejmě dozvěděl taky. Takže je mi to líto, ale jako další opatření jsme se rozhodli, že sněm bude úplně rozpuštěn a jmenován z Vídně."

Václav na něj chviličku zíral s přiotevřenou pusou. Všechny rysy tváře se mu stáhly v jakémsi hrozivém úšklebku. Potom tiše řekl: "To nemůžeš myslet vážně."

"Myslím to smrtelně vážně. Tohle chování už se nedá tolerovat. Navíc já mám dost starostí na Balkáně, než abych řešil tyhle česko-německé šarvátky," pronesl rozhodně s co nejvyšší autoritou v hlase.

"Ty je jenom odsunuješ stranou!" Vykřikl Václav, až se kolem nich začali lidé otáčet.

"Neječ mi tu. Nemusíš mi neustále dokazovat, že se neumíš chovat - už jsem si dávno všiml!"

Václav teď mlčel. Nevěřil, že mu tohle udělal. Ztratil tak i to nejmenší historické právo rozhodovat uvnitř svojí země. Jako by se ho snažil co nejvíc ponížit, když mu neházel drobečky výsad k nohoum, aby se jimi nasytil, zatímco Erzsébet dostala víceméně rovnoprávné postavení, tak mu musel ještě jednou ukázat, na jakém místě v monarchii stál. Zúžil oči a podíval se Rakousku do očí. "Budeš toho litovat." Kousl se do rtu a rychle dodal. "Pamatuj si, že já tě k životu nepotřebuju."

"Co tímhle jako chceš říct!?" Zasyčel po něm Roderich, kterého začala opouštět předchozí vyrovnanost.

"Měl bys brát na vědomí, že už ti tu nebudu dělat sluhu věčně." Václav se postavil před něj na schody, jako kdyby tomu prohlášení chtěl dodat grády. V srdci Rakouska to vzbudilo stesk po časech, kdy bylo společensky akceptovatelné podříznout mu tu na místě krk a nezaujatě odkráčet dál.

"Vždycky jsi mě jen využíval a já tě varuju, že jestli to bude pokračovat, vymstí se ti to. Už jsem skončil v uspokojování tvých perverzních choutek a hodlám skončit ještě s mnoha dalšími věcmi."

Celou dobu mluvil poměrně klidně, ale smrtelně vážně. Možná ten jeho ledový klid Rodericha pobouřil ještě víc.

"Okamžitě se mi kliď z cesty nebo tě tu srovnám já sám!" 

Václav stál nehnutě na schodech, a ani když k němu Rakušan přistoupil, nepohnul se ani o píď. Oči Rakouska potemněly, než k němu naklonil a zašeptal mu do ucha: "Okamžitě se teď otočíš a odejdeš nahoru. Ber to jako rozkaz, ne rozkaz sluhovi, ale rozkaz vojákovi, který bude za jeho neuposlechnutí popraven!"

Václav si až teprve teď uvědomil, že kompletně zmařil svoje úmysly přesvědčit ho, aby spolupracoval. S pohledem upřeným na lidi na náměstí udělal krok dozadu a vystoupal nad Rakousko. S kamennou tváří se na něj podíval a udělá ještě jeden krok vzhůru.

"Věř, že to, co budeš dělat, určuju doopravdy jenom já - ne ty!" Štěkl po něm Roderich a z jeho hlasu už nezněla jen autorita, ale také nefalšovaný vztek. Sálala z něj nebezpečnost a Václav si ho s polknutím vybavil na bojišti, jak zdánlivě ničemný mladík kosil svoje nepřátele. Takhle s ním za tu dobu, co vstoupil do jeho domu, nemluvil snad ještě nikdy.

"A uspokojování perverzních choutek?" Krutě se usmál. "Škoda, že se ti to tak moc nelíbilo, že ses ke mně lísal i sám, viď?! Ona nakonec ta tvoje pověst kurvy nebude tak zcestná, co?"

Václav měl rudý obličej a oči mu jen plály.

_Ty jsi jediný důvod, proč jí mám, ty zmrde._

"Nemysli si, že nevím, s kým se po venku spouštíš přímo před mýma očima." Václav překvapeně otevřel pusu dokořán, neschopný si ani hrát na to, že neví, o čem mluví. "A ještě máš tu drzost přijít," začal se sarkasticky smát. “A nenápadně se za něj přimlouvat."

"Drž hubu," odsekl Čech zuřivě a udělal krok dolů k němu.

"A pro příště, když tak dobře víš, že nejsem monarchie, tak až budeš se mnou diskutovat svoje problémy s Němci, uvědom si, že s nimi v plné míře smýšlím!" Roderich udělal krok dopředu a než se vydal nahoru, narazil do něj ramenem tak, že se Čech nebezpečně zakymácel a musel se chytnout zábradlí. Byl tak vzteklý, že tu chtěl prskat nadávky na celé kolo, ale myšlenka na sněm ho držela tiše. Otočil se a zíral nenávistně na Rakušanova záda, který právě vstoupil otevřenými dveřmi do haly Reichstagu. 

_Však ty brzy, velice brzy, uvidíš záda moje..._

* * *

  


**východní Morava, 1914**

Seděli vedle sebe na lavici a pokuřovali, zatímco k nim zevnitř chaty doléhaly hlasy dohad. Václav se podíval po Rastislavovi, který si popotáhl z fajfky a se zdvihnutým obočím se usmál. 

"Čo?"

"Nič," odpověděl mu Václav žertovně a znovu se zahleděl z kopce dolů. "Jak ti je?" Zeptal se ho, ale podle tónu hlasu bylo znát, že už předem věděl, co uslyší.

“Ani za hovno to nestojí. Ale vďaka za opýtanie,” řekl Rasťo suše a vyfoukl kouř z úst. 

"Myslíš, že bude válka?" Václav nezněl, jako kdyby byl z té myšlenky nadšený. Vztahy jeho a Rakouska teď stály na bodu mrazu. Tu jejich epizodku z minule pravděpodobně nepřekousne několik let a Čech se mu raději vyhýbal už i v jeho sídle, kde stále častěji vídával Slovinsko přecházející nervózně sem a tam, obavy z nadcházejícího konfliktu doslova vepsané ve tváři. Z jejich tichých debat věděl, že se mu bojovat silně nechtělo stejně jako jemu. Se Srbskem nemluvil, jak zjistil, bylo to příliš nebezpečné, ale měli nějaké plány do budoucna. Čech se snažil přesněji vybavit, co tenkrát řekl.

_Sňatek z rozumu._

Dragan byl vůdčí osobnost už od pohledu a oba - Slovinsko i Chorvatsko - by mohli díky němu dosáhnout vytoužené svobody. Václav sám nad tím občas přemýšlel a…

“Tak to vážne netuším,” odpověděl mu konečně Rastislav na otázku a vyklepal si fajfku, kterou pak založil do kapsy saka. 

"Nechceš se jít projít?" Navrhl mu Čech po chvíli, když také dokouřil svou dýmku. 

Rasťo nadzvedl obočí. “Nebudú nás hľadať?” 

"Pch, ty si tam tak stěžují na to, jak u vás ničíme kapitál," zakabonil se směrem k chatě.

“Ono na všetkom je trochu pravdy, Václav,” ozval se Rastislav s napětím v hlase. Zvedl se a následoval Česko po cestičce k lesu, kterou jeho přítel zvolil za směr jejich procházky. Když byly dostatečně vzdálili od chaty, začala jejich oblíbená debata.

"Tak Hlinka ti zase říkal, jak tě kazím, co?" Uchechtl si Čech pobaveně, jak si to šlapali lesíkem.

Rastislav se po něm odměřeně podíval, vzpomínající na ty ódy, co jeho přítel pěl o Hlinkovi před pár lety, když se stala ta hrozná věc v Černové. Úsměv mu ale z tváře nezmizel.

“No áno, hlavne ten tvoj _čechoslovakizmus_ ,” měl co dělat, aby se nezačal pochechtávat taky.

"Ach tak," zarazil se Václav a podíval se po Rastislavovi. "To ale znamená..." udělal k němu dva dlouhé kroky a přitiskl ho ke stromu, kde začal ho beze studu líbat. "...že bychom s tímhle asi měli přestat,“ přerušil jejich polibek. Mluvil na oko smutně, zatímco Rastislav s očima upřenýma na jeho rty mezi nimi opět začal zmenšovat vzdálenost.

"Ale, ale... takhle by to nešlo. Když pan kněz řekl ne, tak by to byl přece hřích!" Rozhodil posměšně rukama a nechal ho opřeného o strom. Rasťo se zamračil a rychlým krokem ho dohnal. Chytl ho za rameno a otočil ho k sobě. 

Václava stisk jeho ruky docela bolel, ale stále se drze usmíval a díval se mu provokativně do očí. Rastislav si ho měřil a měl co dělat, aby se nezačal přiblble uculovat sám. Nebyl hloupý, aby nevěděl, že ho takhle provokoval schválně.

“Ty si ten úplne posledný človek, s ktorým sa chcem baviť o viere,” řekl mu s obličejem těsně u něj. 

Václav se zatvářil trochu trucovitě, než podotkl: „Abys věděl, já jsem býval dřív těžce věřící. A do kostela stále chodím!“

Rastislav si ho bůhví proč představil klečícího pod obrovským pivním sudem, se sepjatýma rukama a komicky zbožným obličejem směřujícím k jeho chmelovému spasiteli.

"Čemu se směješ, ty pitomče?" Dloubl do něj Václav.

“Ničomu,” ušklíbl se Rasťo, který se tou představou stále ještě bavil. 

„A Hlinka tedy ví o tom, že se tu se mnou scházíš?“

“Tak on bol zo začiatku za to, aby sme sa čo najviac spolčovali, lenže teraz sa to kvôli tým blbostiam u vás trochu zmenilo.” 

„Takže jsi tu za jeho zády.“ Úsměv na tváři Česka se rozšiřoval a nabýval na potutelnosti.

“Samozrejme že nie som.” Věnoval mu Slovák přezíravý pohled. “Vysvetlil som mu, že nie si zástupcom svojich politikov, ale svojich ľudí, v rovnakom zmysle ako ja. On sám si myslí, že naše priateľstvo nám môže len prospieť.” Rastislava občas některé Václavovy řeči silně znepokojovaly. Jestli se považoval za nějaké jeho černé tajemství, tak to byl tedy vážně úplně mimo.

„Takže ti ty porady Českoslovanské jednoty povolil?“ Vyzvídal Čech neúprosně dál.

“Nezakázal mi ich, pokiaľ vie, prečo tu som.” Po chvíli ticha se opět dal zdráhavě do řeči. “On nie je nijak proti vám zaujatý, to sám vieš. Ale tie Masarykove reči o dvoch vetvách jedného národa… a niektorí tvoji ľudia nás dokonca považujú za Čechov!” Už se neusmíval. Nebylo to nic nového a rozhodně to nepřišlo s Masarykem, který ovšem tyhle teorie nijak silně nevyvracel.

Čech se jen škrábal ve vlasech a okatě předstíral, že ho zaujalo něco v korunách stromů.

“Václav, čo má toto znamenať? O čo ti vlastne ide?” Mluvil teď vážně a jeho přítel konečně obrátil hlavu, aby se mu podíval do očí.

"O tebe mi jde, samozřejmě. O koho myslíš?" Snažil se znít ublíženě, jako kdyby mu to Rastislavovo naznačené obviňování působilo emocionální újmu.

“Ja sám ti ale nemám čo ponúknuť,” prohlásil Rasťo nejistým hlasem s očima přikovanýma k zemi. "Okrem-"

"To si jen myslíš." Přerušil ho okamžitě Václav s dávkou rozhořčení.

“-svojho priateľstva.” Znovu se po Česku podíval a hledal v jeho tváři nějaké vysvětlení. Když se ho nedočkal, upřel opět oči na cestu před nimi.

“Tak či onak je to sprostosť. Veď to všetci môžu vidieť, že sme dva národy a nie jeden. Jasné, sme si, ehm… blízki, ale -” Vypadal, že je mu vyloženě nepříjemné o tom mluvit. Copak mu má vysvětlovat tak očividnou věc? “Jednoducho nechápem, čo touto teóriou čechoslovakizmu chcete docieliť.” 

"Mám tě rád… a proto tak nějak to beru, že patříme k sobě,“ odpověděl mu Václav, jako kdyby to, co právě řekl, byla úplně očividná věc.

“Ja teda…,” Rasťo byl z toho, co řekl, silně v rozpacích. Až takovou přímočarost od něj opravdu nečekal a cítil se trochu trapně, protože v tu chvíli nevěděl, co mu má na to říct. 

Václav si toho všiml a ušklíbl se. "Ale no tak, copak by ti tvůj starší bratříček chtěl někdy udělat něco špatného?" 

Rastislav se po něm nejistě podíval, podrbal se na nose a neutrálním tónem hlasu řekl: “Vieš, počeštenie by pre mňa nakoniec malo rovnaký výsledok ako pomaďarčenie.” 

Na to se Václav zamračil a položil mu ruku na rameno, aby ho zastavil v chůzi.

"Vím, že někteří lidé mají za tou naší vzájemností i zájmy svoje - nechci to zapírat." Slovák se po něm překvapeně podíval, než si tiše povzdechl. Alespoň byl upřímný. „Ale můžu tě ujistit, že udělám všechno pro to, abych získal mocnější postavení a že až se tak stane, využiju ho v první řadě k tomu, abych ti pomohl.“ Cítil najednou, že mluví moc vážně a proto se usmál a poplácal Slovensko po zádech. "Bůh ví, co po válce... Třeba to bude zase všechno jinak," řekl s pohledem zpět k chatě, ze které se už začali trousit lidé. “A možná ani žádná válka nebude,” usmál se povzbudivě na Rastislava.

* * *

Ještě ten měsíc začala válka.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **Černovská tragédie.** Masakr v dnešní části slovenského města Ružomberok. Černovský kostel měl původně vysvětit Andrej Hlinka, ale protože byl v té době suspendován, poslali tam maďarsky mluvícího kněze, což vyústilo v protest, kdy velitel četníků dal rozkaz střílet do protestujících. 15 lidí zemřelo, další byli zranění + spousta zatýkání.   
> 
>   * Hlinka byl v té době na “turné” po českých zemích, za sebou mnoho přednášek o útlaku Slováků, které byly silně populární; musel ho ale předčasně ukončit, aby se vrátil do **Segedínu** odsedět si trest za to, že protestoval proti maďarštině na školách a potlačování základních práv národa
>   * i když spolupráci s Čechy považoval Hlinka za důležitou, slovenská politická reprezentace byla v té době rozdělena na **liberální Hlasisty** (příznivce čechoslovakismu) a **konzervativní martinovskou inteligenci** (kam patřil právě Hlinka, který s většinou silně katolických Slováků považoval Čechy za “pokrokáře” a "husity” (pro Čechy: to jako ve špatném) a zhoubný vliv na mladou slovenskou generaci)
>   * **české zemské sněmy** byly vlastně pozůstatek ještě ze 14. století, Němci v českých zemích je už od roku 1909 úspěšně bojkotovali, zatímco Češi zase mrvili _jejich_ bojkotem usnášeníschopnost říské rady
> 



	12. Dobrý voják Liška ve službách Spojenců

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Václavovy a Rastislavovy osudy během první světové války
> 
> za překlad Rastislavova dialogu do slovenčiny děkuju dokudoki

**1914, první měsíce války**

Bylo tedy něco, vysvětlovat doktorovi, že jediný závažný problém pro Václava představovaly vši. Roztrhaná pravá část těla, se kterou ho sem přinesli, se mu kompletně zahojila asi po deseti minutách, co ho usadili na nosítka.

"Chlapče, mně je jedno, co mi tu říkáš, ale pokud jsi dokázal přesvědčit tamtoho, aby ti napsal takovýhle prohlášení, tak tu hold budeš ležet a ani nedutat,“ sdělil mu fousatý doktor a pochmurně se po něm zpoza brýlí podíval, unavený neustálými dohady s tímto pacientem. Myslel, že si teď alespoň užije trošku klidu, protože při neustálém přílivu těžce raněným měl být tenhle mladík opravdu jen rychlá záležitost.

"Pozor!" Zavelel někdo ode dveří a okamžitě se ozvalo šustění prostěradel, jak se vojáci vyrovnávali před lůžka. Václav také vyskočil z postele, i když zvuk toho hlasu ho spíš ponoukal se do ní zahrabat.

"Pohov," zavelel tmavovlasý muž s kulatými brýlemi a mladým, přísně vypadajícím obličejem. Na sobě měl tmavou uniformu, na které se blýskaly odznaky v hojném počtu, musící nutně budit podezření, že je pro svůj věk někde šlohnul.

Rakušan si je chvilku prohlížel, než zaječel: "Liška!" 

Václav a starší muž se sádrou poslušně vystoupili z řady. Roderich se na druhého maroda unaveně podíval.

"Liška Václav!" 

Muž udělal spořádaně krok zpět. 

Roderich přešel k Česku. "Takže ty se tu zašíváš, zatímco vojáci umírají na frontách!?"

Václav po něm koukal se semknutými rty a zvažoval, jestli vůbec má cenu něco říct. Nakonec se ohradil: "Doktor mě nechtěl pustit, protože jsem utrpěl nesčetná -"

"Doktor je blbec!" Utrhl se na něj. Václav hodil po težce se potícím lékaři soucitný pohled. "Copak nevíš, kdo jsi? Okamžitě se ustroj a mazej zpátky bojovat! A nemysli si, že jsem tu Moravu neviděl! Ona snad čekala, že když si dá šátek na hlavu, tak jí asi nepoznám!"

Někdo tiše zahvízdl. Roderich se tím směrem pomalu otočil. Z očí mu sršela zlost.

"Vy nezkoušejte moji trpělivost nebo vás pošlu taky!"

Na to nastalo hrobové ticho. Václav měl co dělat, aby se nezačal usmívat. Že je Ludmila tady, doopravdy nevěděl a na její návštěvu se v této chvíli těšil víc, než na samotný konec války. 

_Chudinka se asi schovává mezi personálem, aby jí tenhle vůl nezmerčil._

"Nejdřív to bylo červený šátečku a teď simulace - a pak se to diví, když takovým neschopným českým idiotům nedůvěřujeme!"

Václav si kousal ret, aby ho rychle neposlal do prdele. To, že s nimi zacházeli jako s potencionálními zrádci, už poznal. Kromě toho všude kolovaly zprávy, jak je nasazují vůbec na ty nejtěžší úseky. Nebylo proto vůbec překvapivé, že některé to třeba úplně přestalo bavit a odhupkali si to pěkně na nepřítelovu stranu. 

Ale nejvíc ho štvalo, že většina českých vojáků v tuhle chvíli věrně sloužila císaři a Rakousku samotnému, zatímco od nich přijímala takové kapky.

"Dostavíš se na velitelství hned, jak si tu zabalíš věci!" Zavelel mu ještě Roderich. 

"Rozkaz." Semknul bosé nohy k sobě. Nemělo smysl se tu s ním hádat, jen by ho tu ještě víc přede všemi ponižoval a navíc by si to taky mohli vyžrat jeho spoluležící. Jakmile Roderich odešel, vojáci si ho s politováním změřili - pokud si na vás někdo shora takhle zasedl, mohli jste to pomalu zabalit. Václav jen zakroutil hlavou a natáhl se na postel. Doktor se k němu pomalu přišoural.

"Doufám, že z toho nebudou nějaký opletačky," poškrábal se v kníru. Nemocný-simulant se po něm podíval nanejvýš otráveně, protože v téhle chvíli pro doktorovy vlastní obavy doopravdy neměl pochopení.

"Říkal jsem vám to," prohlásil trucovitě.

"Poslyšte, já jsem vám nechtěl udělat problémy, ale není to moje vina, že jste se někde znelíbil -" Domlouval mu skoro jako dítěti. 

"VY JSTE MĚ ZNELÍBIL! JÁ TU VŮBEC NEMĚL BÝT, JÁ-" Posadil se na posteli a doktor udělal krok zpátky. Václav samotný byl svým rupnutím nervů překvapen. Možná že mu ta kulka před měsícem nějak zarostla do mozku. 

"Sestři, přineste mu něco na uklidnění!" Zavolal dozadu a zpod plachty se vynořila k Václavovu velkému překvapení Ludmila. Když ho uviděla, její obličej se doslova rozsvítil.

"Potřebuje klystýr, že pane doktore?" Usmála se nevině, když přešla s tácem k posteli. 

"Neuškodil by mu," poznamenal muž zmateně, když si uvědomil, že tuhle sestru nějak nezná. I když na ní bylo něco zvláštně povědomého…

Čech se po zmínce klystýru zatvářil nadmíru zděšeně. Když fousatý lékař odešel, ignorující Ludmilino pochybné počínání s lékařským náčiním ve snaze vzpomenout si, odkud jí zná, Morava odstrčila boky vozík a sedla k němu na postel.

"Tak jak je doma?" Ptal se hned Václav

Povzdechla si. "Politici samozřejmě vyjadřují loajálnost k Rakousko-Uhersku. To už víš."

Václav jen zakýval hlavou. Netvářil se zrovna nadšeně, ale po chvíli zvedl oči a usmál se na ní. "Takže nic nového? Přišla ses se mnou jenom obveselit?" Usmál se a jeho spoluležící k nim s velkým zájmem zvedl hlavu.

"Ještě bych od tebe něco chytla," zpražila ho.

"Jsi zlá," zafňukal Václav, ale potom se na ní podíval opět s vážnýma očima. "Teď tu bylo Rakousko a zjebal mě za to, jak se tu prý flákám. Okamžitě mě posílá pryč."

"A víš kam?" 

"Neměla bys za mnou tak často chodit," vydechl Václav, jako by to úplně sám nechtěl říkat. Byl rád, že tu teď je. "Pošlou mě zase do zákopů a tam bych tě vážně nerad viděl. I ty sama víš, jak příšerně to tam vypadá - že jsi to tenkrát viděla, co?"

„Už jsi s tím tvým ochranitelským komplexem léta otravný, ušetři mě alespoň dneska.“ Ludmila seděla s očima upřenýma na zem. Ona bojovala v dobách, kdy si Vašík ještě počůrával prostěradlo. A svoje vize rozhodně nechtěla rozebírat, bohatě jí stačil samotný fakt, že je jednou za pár let měla. 

„Promiň mi, že tě mám rád,“ řekl Čech uraženě a zamračil se. Morava jenom protočila oči - tohle tu už bylo mockrát. Do místnosti se znovu vrátil doktor, kterému neznámá žena doslova nedala spát, a už se k nim s neklidným výrazem blížil.

"Tak na sebe hlavně dávej pozor," zašeptala mu do ucha a zvedla hlavu. "Znáš to," dodala už s úsměvem a Václav se zakřenil.

"Budeš pro mě brečet, když se nevrátím?" Pronesl dramaticky po tom, co se zvedla z postele. Podívala se po něm s nakrčeným obočím, jako by jí překvapovala jeho drzost.

"Byl by klid od tebe konečně," zahudrovala, když se k němu otáčela zády, ale než opustila marodku, tak na něj u dveří ještě mávla. 

Jakmile její kroky odezněly, Václavovi najednou bylo příšerně úzko, a když její přítomnost úplně vyprchala z pokoje, začal opět myslet na právě probíhající válku, na zákopy, do kterých se nechtěl vracet a na boj s kterým nechtěl mít co dočinění. 

S těmihle myšlenkami se začal pomalu oblékat.

* * *

**1915, východní front, Halič**

Rastislav si prohlížel obličeje vojáků s nepřítomným výrazem. Tři byli jeho, ale mezi všemi těmi mrtvolami na tom záleželo podivně málo - teď už patřili jenom jedné osobě, i když ani to nebylo tak úplně jisté. Rastislav tomu rád věřil, protože měl pocit, že jinak by tu už musel dávno přijít o rozum. 

Po tom, co polovina jejich pluku byla pohřbívána do zmrzlé půdy a on sám strhával z ostnatého drátu neskutečný počet mrtvých mužů, si přál, aby to už všechno skončilo, nehledě na to jak. Tohle nebyly dřívější boje, kde jste měli cíl, poslání nebo prostě jen touhu po zlatě. Tohle byla nikdy nekončící jatka a absolutně nezáleželo, na jaké straně jste bojovali. 

Usadil se do rohu jámy a vytáhl špinavou obálku se zohýbanými rohy. 

Poslední dopis, který Rastislav od Česka dostal, byl plný Václavova kňourání a stížností na Rakousko i jeho nabubřelého velitele. Sdělil mu také, že u nich doma to s odporem teda nestojí za nic (Rastislav tohle téma raději ani neotevíral - SNR svou činnost, aby se vyhnula nátlaku deklarovat loajálnost Uhersku, raději úplně přerušila), ale eskapády s jeho zdravotní dovolenou ho pobavily. Co by dal za to, poležet si někde alespoň na den, ale ne.

Zapálil si k psaní celý den šetřenou cigaretu. Šluk mu tolik nechutnal snad nikdy v životě a Rasťo pomalu vydechl kouř, jako kdyby vzduch vycházející z jeho plic byl svatý. Jakmile se dal do čtení, zamračil se. Nejdřív si myslel, že to je dopis od někoho jiného nebo že se stala nějaká chyba...

_Pepička?_

V tu chvíli mu došlo, že to je nejspíš zašifrované. Ihned v něm ten papír vzbudil ještě větší vzrušení, protože to mohlo znamenat jen extrémně důležité informace. 

_No ale Pepička?_

Každopádně Václavův krasopis byl nezaměnitelný a tak se dal do čtení, přesvědčený, že ať už je to napsané jakkoliv, hravě to rozluští.

**Milý Rastíčku,**

Rastislav začal číst dál, ale potom se k tomu oslovení vrátil a chvíli na něj zíral s předtuchou něčeho velice špatného.

**chtěla bych Tě vidět, ale bohužel není to možné. Proto Ti jen posílám zprávy o tom, že tatíček už vymyslel, jak by to u nás na dědině, až se vrátíme oba domů, mohlo vypadat.**

Zastavil se a promnul si čelo. Tak na tohle by potřeboval těch cigaret víc. No, nemohlo to být tak těžké. Dědina - to jsou jistě buď české země, Slovensko nebo oba dva dohromady. Pokud tedy nemyslel rovnou celou monarchii, což se Rastislavovi nezdálo. Ovšem tatíček mu tedy do hlavy nešel. Po dalším zvážení, ale přimhouřil oči a zamžoural do papíru, kde Václav objasňoval jakýsi plán. Tedy doufal, že to je plán. Jestli to byl nějaký jeho přiblbý vtip, tak ho při nejbližší možné příležitosti asi zastřelí.  


**Je to tak, že my dva bychom se nastěhovali do stavení spolu, abychom zabránili tomu, že ho dřív odkoupí Němec s tou jeho zlou ženskou (kterou ty tak nemáš rád) a nám ho budou jenom sprostě pronajímat. Naše vysněné sídlo! Ale musel by sis mě vzít, co nejdřív za ženu, aby se před námi náš starosta pan Dohoda slitoval - pod jedním jménem a s ohledem k naší nešťastné situaci bude ten dar ospravedlněn před lidmi.**

Zapomněl zavřít pusu. Takže už mu bylo jasné, kdo je ten tatíček - byl to Masaryk. Pod jedním jménem, to narážel na jejich "oblíbený" čechoslovakismus. Nad tím se zamračil. Ale ať se mu to líbilo jakkoliv, neměl moc možností. Kdyby tedy předstírali, že jsou jeden národ...

_Keď ale to je taká hlúposť - každý môže vidieť, že sme dvaja!_

Rastislav měl na rozdíl od Václava ještě nějaké zásady - nebo si to alespoň myslel. Těžko obelžou ty, kteří o nich vědí a před samotnými národy by působili nanejvýš trapně. Pokud by tedy nevyjednával za jejich samostatnost jenom jeden - a to se mu nelíbilo ještě víc!

_Na druhú stranu je to tvoja prvá vážna ponuka na sobáš…_

Rastislav měl chuť jednu si vrazit, místo toho ale jen típl cigaretu. Takže to s jejich společným státem teď myslel vážně už i Václav. I když o významu tohohle sdělení by se dalo polemizovat, v podstatě to dávalo smysl. Musí jejich plán prezentovat někomu, kdo má možnost ovlivnit situaci v budoucí poválečné Evropě. A to bude vítěz.

_Zvíťaziť musia samozrejme štáty Dohody. Inak sme v riti._

Po válce tedy budou oba dva muset na kobereček. Rastislav se sám divil, jak ten nápad začal s každou minutou považovat za víc a víc přijatelnější. Na jednu stranu chtěl samostatnost vlastní nebo dokonce občas přemýšlel nad tím, jak by vypadalo jeho spojení s Ivanem... Čistě hypoteticky samozřejmě. Protože by nechtěl, aby jeho svoboda byla založena na lži. 

V hlavě se mu to všechno obracelo, viděl jazykové zákony, děti opakující maďarská slova, zavírání škol, střelbu pušek...

Věděl, že se z toho všeho musí dostat co nejdřív.

**Napiš, jak nejrychleji můžeš, co si o tom všem myslíš.**

**Tvoje Pepička**

Kéž by jen Václav byl trošku serióznější člověk - alespoň ohledně těchto věcí. 

**P. S. Moc Tě miluju broučku, dávej na sebe pozor a vrať se mi domů co nejdřív živ a zdráv!**

**P. P. S. Nemohu se na Tebe dočkat - hezky si spolu zadovádíme!**

To, jak ho strašně miluje, jenom potvrdilo jeho nejčernější představy - Čech na frontě zešílel. 

Rastislav nahlas zaúpěl a dal si hlavu do dlaní. Nevěděl, jestli má brečet nebo se smát, uvízl tady v zákopu, celý špinavý, nešťastný děním tu i doma, unavený, částečně vyděšený nad tím, kolik lidí kolem něj každý den umíralo a naprosto neschopný uvěřit, že to co držel v ruce, se mu jen nezdá. 

Snažil se nemyslet na to _miluju tě_ , protože to byla hloupost a on si samozřejmě dělal jen srandu. Přirozeně. Akorát se kvůli tomu cítil jako blbec a z duše si přál, aby mu tam nic takového nenapsal.

A přesně v tom okamžiku se ocitli znovu pod palbou. Vyskočil a rychle se vrátil na svou pozici. Přešel zkrvavené tělo jednoho muže, dívajícího se s bolestně zkřiveným obličejem k nebi, neschopným už ani řvát. Stále ale ještě žil a Rastislav každičkou minutu, kterou se na něj díval, trpěl s ním. Potom se ale s očima upřenýma před sebe odvrátil. Vytvořil si už za tu dobu netečnost, během které mohli kolem něj padat končetiny, ale s ním to navenek ani nehnulo.

Co se dělo uvnitř ovšem…

Tušil, že jestli tohle brzy neskončí, zblázní se z toho. Když palba ustala, vyskočil ze zákopu a dal se naproti peklu.

* * *

Jako shoda náhod mu další den přišel dopis mnohem zajímavější. Byl mu předán tajně pod pláštěm neznámého muže bez jakékoliv známky a Rastislav ho četl se zatajeným dechem. Nevěděl, kdo vlastně tenhle _Štefánik_ je, ale podle jeho slov, se nemohl dočkat, až ho osobně pozná.

Rasťo ještě ten den psal s lehce roztřesenými prsty Česku. Našel člověka, dost vlivného na to, aby jim pomohl. Našel vlastního člověka, krajana, který byl ochotný bojovat za jejich samostatnost. Někdo, kdo pomůže uvést Masarykovy ideály v realitu.

Rasťo se poškrábal na bradě, tušící, že teď rozjel něco mnohem většího, než si dokázal v téhle chvíli představit.

* * *

**1917, Itálie**

Rastislavovo přeběhnutí na stranu Spojenců šlo až překvapivě hladce. S několika jeho vojáky se dostali do zajateckého tábora, kde ovšem Rasťo sám zůstal přibližně dvě hodiny, než si pro něj přišli dva muži odění v zelených uniformách s mysliveckými kloboučky a ptačími péry. Na štábu už na něj čekal Štefánik.

Když se s ním setkal, všechny jeho obavy se okamžitě vytratily. Rastislav si s ním neuvěřitelně padl do oka. Jeho tvář, když mu podával ruku a s jakou srdečností říkal jeho jméno - ihned věděl, že mu opravdu záleží na jeho osudu a tohle poznání neskutečně pozvedlo tu příšernou náladu, ve které se poslední rok nacházel. Po jeho pobytu v Itálii (Štefánik mu nabízel okamžitý přesun do Francie, kde by nemusel čelit vlastním vojákům, a měl příležitost pokusit se diplomaticky přesvědčit významné osobnosti k podpoře jejich věci) se velice těšil jeho společnosti a to nejen věcí, týkajících se uznání jejich armády. Rastislav měl při večerech s ním téměř slzy smíchu v očích a to nebylo pouze kvůli opatrným otázkám na život národů nebo jestli náhodou před dvěma stoletími nebral bohatým.

Rastislavovy vztahy s Itálií se dramaticky zlepšily v tu chvíli, kdy zmínil Václavovo jméno. Felicianova tvář se rozzářila a Ital s úsměvem blábolil páté přes deváté, z čeho Rastislav rozuměl jen Rakousko, Říše a nějaká zmatená slova o pěkných písních. Situace Severní Itálie byla složitá, stále hrozilo, že se Feliciano vrátí pod ruce Rakouska, ale i tak byli na dobré cestě k tomu, aby zde za společné spolupráce vytvořili alespoň samostatné obranné legie. 

Rastislav se upřímně těšil na boj, kdy pozvedne pušku ne z donucení, ale za něco v co doopravdy věří.

**červen 1917, Petrohrad, Rusko**

_V květnu přijel do Petrohradu Masaryk, který opět žádal o povolení k založení československých legií a jejich transportu do Francie. V červnu se odehrála bitva u Zborova, což udělalo na Krenskijho, který se stal předsedou vlády, obrovský dojem a povolil tak formování čsl. armády._

**_Milý Rastislave,_ **

**_dorazil jsem dle rozkazů do Petrohradu. Setkal jsem se s Masarykem a můžu Tě ujistit, že tento člověk je hodný mojí i Tvojí nejvyšší důvěry, co se týče věci národnostní. Slyšel jsem, že jsi ve Francii a pevně doufám, že tě tam moje psaní dostihne. Podmínky zde jsou poněkud mrazivé, zašlo to už tak daleko, že tu večer na zahřátí vyprávím, jak hořelo Národní divadlo!_ **

**_Formování československé armády po dlouhém vyjednávání povoleno! Doufám, že to v Paříži zapiješ stejně tak, jako bych byl přítomen!_ **

**_Pozdravuji Tě jménem Tvých chlapců i mým, stejně tak jako i jménem Masarykovým Ti přeji hodně úspěchů ve vyjednávání._ **

**_Tvůj Vašek_ **

**_ZKČ_ **

**_P. S. Pepička je smutná, protože jsi jí na konci dopisu neřekl, jak moc jí miluješ a tak se dovádění odkládá na neurčito! (Dělám si srandu. Počkej, až se uvidíme!)_ **

A tak se Václav ocitl v Rusku. Po bitvě u Zborova, kde šťastně zběhl na nepřátelskou stranou (nebo přátelskou? nevěděl), se poprvé setkal s Masarykem. 

O profesorovi Masarykovi samozřejmě slyšel, ještě než emigroval. Kdyby mu před dvaceti lety někdo řekl, že tenhle člověk se bude jednou pokoušet vynaložit všechny síly za obnovu samostatnosti českého národa, posílal by ho do zapovězených míst. Masaryk totiž odhalil ten podvod s Rukopisy a Václava už v téhle chvíli polévalo horko z možnosti, že by se dozvěděl, i kdo další kromě Hanky v tom měl prsty. Masaryk byl také jedním z hlavních propagátorů československé jednoty.

Když měl tu čest mluvit s ním, nostalgicky si vzpomněl na svého přítele Palackého, který už byl půl století pod zemí, ale zato stále v jeho paměti, jako kdyby to byl teprvr měsíc, co ho opustil. Masaryk zavrhoval jeho nápady, ale zároveň ve Václavovi budil jakýsi podivný respekt, který přesně nevěděl, odkud přicházel. Možná proto, že ho měl tak nějak přečteného - jako kdyby neviděl jenom utlačovaného hrdinu (tak ho viděl Palacký), ale také tu prohnanou, zbabělou a ne příliš čestnou stránku jeho povahy. Navíc už jen to, že si ho našel sám, bylo troufalé a na pováženou - Českem obdivované jako projev největší statečnosti.

Několik měsíců po tom, co ho profesor kontaktoval, mu byly sděleny plány o jeho vstupu do legií. Ty schůze byly nebezpečné a ani jeden z nich se jich neúčastnili osobně, jen přes prostředníky, aby se k Rakousku v žádném případě nedoneslo, že Václav plánoval dezertovat. To vše ale proběhlo až v roce 1917, do té doby o jeho existenci Masaryk netušil nic a vše se s Benešem dozvěděli právě od Štefánika. 

Když uviděl u Zborova svoje vlastní lidi na druhé straně, kterou se právě rozběhl postřílet, chytalo ho to divně za srdce. A ještě ty názvy - pluk "Jana Žižky z Trocnova" nebo "Svatého Václava". Masaryk ten poslední nechal po bitvě přejmenovat dokonce na "Mistra Jana Husa". Celé ty narážky na husitskou revoluci byly více trefné, než si pravděpodobně sám starý muž myslel, a na Václavově tváři to nechávalo zvláštní neveselý úsměv. 

Tak samozřejmě, že myšlenka na Husity v něm vzbuzovala hrdost. Byl schopný Palackému vyprávět o bitvách a hlavně o jeho životě v letech revoluce až do pozdních ranních hodin, kdy byli oba podnapilí vyhozeni z hospody. Jenomže tohle mělo účelně hrát na Čechovy city a ono to fungovalo úplně jinak, než by mělo. 

Nejenže to tak zvláštně vnitřně bolí, zabíjet vlastní lidi, ale dělá to ošklivé věci s Václavovou hlavou. 

I když vše proběhlo hladce, ten pocit, když vytáhl nůž z mladíka trousící ze sebe poslední slova v jazyce, který znal na světe ze všech nejdůvěrněji, si už nikdy nechtěl znovu zopakovat.

_Proto se my všichni tak strašně bojíme občanských válek._

Teď se jen nesměl nikdo z nich dostat do zajetí, z toho měl i Václav sám trochu nahnáno. Zabít ho sice Roderich nemohl, ovšem představa, že by visel několik dní v průvanu na oprátce, mu tedy krásné sny zrovna nepřinášela. 

A potom se stalo něco opravdu neočekávaného. V Rusku začala revoluce.

* * *

**Prosinec 1917, Paříž**

Francis Bonnefoy seděl ve své kanceláři a před ním stál pohledný mladík v uniformě, který mu tu byl v podstatě vydán na milost a nemilost. Jeho boss mu řekl, že se s ním má setkat kvůli určité věci ohledně _Tseqie_ , což ho popravdě moc nezaujalo. Ještě jednou si prohlédl Slovensko

"Vy jste s Českem bratři? Nikdy jsem o tobě neslyšel, i když se dneska nevidíme poprvé, že je to tak?" Zvedů se od stolu a popošel k němu.

“V Prešporku, niekoľkokrát," odpověděl Rastislav, potěšený, že si ho pamatoval.

_Aj keď teraz sa ti to strašne hodí, pamätať si ma._

Potom se vrátil k předchozí otázce. “Áno, bratia, sme is eh… blízki,” Rastislav se trochu ošil a zadíval se Francisovi do očí. “Dlho som ho považoval za mŕtveho. Až pred sto rokmi som zistil, že to z čoho sa stali Čechy je vlastne on a od tej doby si vzájomne pomáhame. Situácia v Rakúsko-Uhorsku nás doslova núti spolčovať sa.” 

"Ano, slyšel jsem, že vy Slované máte nějaký politický program ohledně rozpadu monarchie. I když ta možnost je zatím velice nepravděpodobná." Dodal a Rastislav mu věnoval upřený pohled.

“Francúzska revolúcia bola pre nás veľkou inšpiráciou. Jej hodnoty nás primäli bojovať za vlastné práva - aj tých, ktorí to do tej doby ešte neurobili, ako ja.” Odmlčel se. “Preto hľadáme podporu práve tu, kde si nedokážeme predstaviť, že by naše požiadavky neboli vypočuté.” Rastislav doufal, že zmínění revoluce zapůsobí tak, jak má. Francis se díval chvilku zamyšleně před sebe s lokty opřenými o stůl a prsty propletenými do sebe.

"Slyšel jsem, že tvůj bratr je v Rusku a snaží se tam o to samé, co ty zde."

“Mnoho Čechov žije v Rusku a veľmi aktívne sa zapojili do vojny, preto sa naši predstavitelia rozhodli presunúť ich všetkých na jedno miesto. Práve teraz sa naše légie snažia bojovať proti boľševizmu, čím robia Európe obrovskú službu.” Rastislav znovu vyhledal Francisův pohled a Francouz nadzvedl obočí. Vypadal teď doopravdy zaujatě.

"Ano, o práci, kterou tam zatím Češi vykonali -"

"A Slováci," přerušil ho okamžitě Rasťo.

"Prosím?"

"Češi a Slováci," dodal s lehkým úsměvem. “Naše légie Čechov a Slovákov. V Taliansku, Rusku a samozrejme tu. Všetko na strane Dohody.” 

Francis pokýval hlavou. "Ano, slyšel jsem tedy o působení vás dvou a upřímně i já jsem byl mile překvapen. Bohužel ovšem s jistotou nemůžeme říct, zda-li Rakousko-Uhersko bude rozděleno... My potřebujeme, je nastolit v Evropě rovnováhu. Okleštěné Rakousko by se samozřejmě v budoucnu uplo na Německo, proti kterému ve střední Evropě nemáme dostatečně silné spojence." Jak to vyslovil, přeci jen si něco vybavil. Před asi dvaceti lety se účastnil průmyslové výstavy v Praze - pozvaný Českem samotným, samozřejmě v doprovodu svojí delegace. Vcelku to byl zábavný chlapík a Francis si nemohl nevšimnout obdivu v očích Čecha, který si ho se zalíbením prohlížel ve chvílích, kdy si myslel, že se nedívá. Na tyhle věci on měl prostě čich, ale pousmál se nad zmenšeninou Eiffelovky a Praha byla nezapomenutelné město. 

Teď si ale vzpomněl na takový detail. Za prvé na to, že Česko nenávidělo Německo a bude jistě všemi prsty pro to, aby mu uškodil. Za druhé to byl vynikající řečník. Když se v hospodě rozpovídal, celá místnost mu po chvíli naslouchala a to předmětem jeho řečí mohl být tvar zeměplochy nebo snad nutnost dání Ludwigovi přes hubu. Dokázal si ho po válce krásně představit jako obhájce zničení Německa. Francisův úsměv se rozšířil ještě víc. Lepšího spojence by si vybrat doopravdy nemohl a teď tu byl tenhle muž, kterého sice pořádně neznal, ale který se mu líbil čím dál tím víc. 

“A práve Československo by mohlo byť jeden z tých spojencov, ktorých hľadáte.” Rastislav se mu díval zpříma do očí ve snaze znít v tu chvíli obzvlášť přesvědčivě.

Francis přemýšlel - tohle doopravdy nebylo na něm, aby rozhodoval. Mohl ho vyslechnout a nějakým způsobem ovlivnit významné lidi, i když to bylo vlastně to, co Slovák se svým přítelem-generálem po celou dobu dělal. Navíc netušil, jestli budou s Českem dostatečně silní, aby vzdorovali.

“A bolo by silným spojencom,” řekl Rasťo, jako by snad věděl, nad čím Francie hloubala. “Obaja sme tie najvyspelejšie časti monarchie, a keď Rakúsku vezmete Česko,” uculil se, “tak pre vás už navždy prestane byť hrozbou. A ako bonus máte nového samostatného súpera proti Nemecku.” 

Francis se proti své vůli usmál a poškrábal se ve strništi na bradě. Přístup Slováka se mu líbil a možná, že až se opět setká s Českem, možná by z toho mohli něco udělat. Ale svým způsobem to bylo geniální. Zbavit se tak Habsburků i Německa jednou ranou, to by Evropě opravdu prospělo - alespoň dle jeho názoru. Co se týkalo Maďarska, neměl žádné zájmy v tom působit jí nepříjemnosti, ale pokud by to bylo pro dobrou věc...

Tahle válka ho zničila. Všechny ztracené životy musí být něčím vyrovnány, všechna zničená města a vesnice obnoveny a mír musí být zajištěn za každou cenu. Tohle se prostě už nesmí nikdy stát, myslel si a jeho mysl zabloudila zpátky směrem k zákopům. Teď je ale v Paříži, opakoval si. Teď je v Paříži.

"Myslím, že se dohodneme." Řekl Francis. "Nepřátelé mého nepřítele jsou i moji přátelé," usmíval se a Rastislav se k němu přidal. Francis napřáhl k Slovensku ruku, a když si potřásli, zeptal se ho, jestli něco dnes večer má. Ta otázka by se dala položit nevině, Francis se o to ale nesnažil, v tomhle rád jednal na rovinu.

“Ja… čaká na mňa generál Štefánik, som tu pod jeho rozkazom… ale pokiaľ by si sa k nám dnes večer chcel pripojiť, veľmi by nás to potešilo!” 

Francis se chtě nechtě musel usmát. Mladík před ním se mu zdál trošku nezkušený, což mu přišlo roztomilé, ale on by se nikdy nikomu nevnucoval.

"Vážím si pozvání, ale i já jsem si vzpomněl, že mám také nějaké rozkazy. Doufám, že mi odpustíš moji neuváženost, válka nejspíš působí i na mou mysl nepříznivě a já se potom snažím vykroutit se ze svých povinností." Věnoval Slovensku téměř spiklenecký pohled a Rasťo přikývl.

"Kdyby jsi ovšem... dejme tomu potřeboval zodpovědět nějaké otázky, víš, kde mě můžeš nalézt. Nenech se odradit, kdybych měl společnost, svým přátelům dělám výjimky," pousmál se a mrkl na něj. Rastislavovi to tak připomnělo Václava, že cítil, jak mu začínají rudnout uši až ke konečkům. Rozloučil se a nechal se jedním z vojáků vyvést na ulici, kde právě začalo sněžit.

Byla to vlastně blbost, myslel si. On přece nespal s lidmi, aby něco získal, a i když mu Francis jistě zalichotil, musel si tak jako tak přiznat, že první, na co pomyslel, bylo, že už někoho má. O Pařížankách by už toho mohl Rastislav leccos povědět, ale tohle bylo přeci jen něco jiného. Tak či onak, myslet na Václava tímto způsobem bylo přinejmenším podivné a stále si na to zvykal.

Každopádně byl rád, když ho z toho jeho hraná nevinnost dostala. Hlavně, že na něj dobře zapůsobil, uvažoval. Takhle se mohl vrátit k Štefánikovi a říct mu, že vše je na dobré cestě. 

_Noc ako stvorená pre menšiu oslavu._ Zasmál se v duchu, když procházel noční Paříží. Válka byla v jeho mysli stále přítomná, ovšem už teď věděl, že na pár hodin jí odsune někam pěkně daleko.

* * *

**1918, Ruské carství na cestě k Sovětskému svazu**

Václav seděl na střeše vlaku ve zdánlivém bezpečí Bachmačské stanice a pokuřoval. Přicházelo jaro a on to cítil v kostech i přes stále přítomný ukrajinský sníh. Myslel na to, že musí napsat Slovensku, neozval se mu od té doby, co přeběhl frontu a i když měl přibližné informace o dění ve Francii, těžko mu to řeklo, jak se jeho kamarád skutečně má. S informace z domova to nebylo o nic lepší.

Po tom, co podepsalo Rusko a Německo mír, se ocitl v nepříjemné pozici. Vůbec celá ruská revoluce ho položila do pěkně neveselé situace.

K nově vzniklému Sovětskému svazu totiž neměly jejich družiny vyjasněné vztahy a protože Václav nijak netoužil podporovat bolševický převrat, musela se zajistit evakuace jejich vojáků do Francie. A protože Němci mu samozřejmě do Paříže konvoj nevytvořili, tak si cestu pro československé vlaky museli vybojovat. 

Václav zavřel oči a natáhl se na střechu vlaku, zjemněnou pod jeho kožichem a beranicí naraženou do čela. Překvapený obličej Německa, když ho viděl vyskakovat ze zákopů, se stal předmětem jeho nejmilejších představ. Ve svojí fantazii stáli spolu na tomhle samotném vlaku, ovšem místo pušek a bajonetů vytáhli oba šavle. 

Při jejich prvním střetu se doslova třásl vzrušením - byl to jako návrat svého ztraceného já a i když jejich boj byl v narůstající palbě krátký, odnesl si Čech pořádný monokl a vítěznou pachuť v ústech, když před nimi Němci ustupovali.

Znovu si to přehrával v hlavě a scénu na střeše vlaku vylepšoval, tentokrát je vlak v pohybu a on s ním hrdinsky zápasí. Netrvá to dlouho a jeho šavle je potřísněna krví v barvě revoluce a Ludwig přepadává do závěje pod tratí.

Jizva na hrudi Česko začala nekontrolovatelně svědit, ale on se ani nehnul a díval se na čistě modrou oblohu. Měl spoustu důvodů pro svůj hlad po souboji s Německem. S každým máchnutím svého imaginárního meče, jako by se navracel kus starého Václava, a když proti němu tenkrát běžel, bylo to na chvíli, jako by se jím skutečně stal. Sebevědomí se mu podařilo získat zpět už na začátku minulého století, ale faktický důkaz o tom, že je stále voják a hrozba pro tak velký národ jako on ho plně navracel na šachovnici Evropy. 

_Né že by jsem na ní doteď nebyl_ , ušklíbl se Václav pro sebe. Pokud se něco za ta léta pod vládou Habsburků naučil, byla to schopnost pohybovat se v politice a ovlivňovat důležité lidi bez toho, aby kdy pozvedl zbraň. 

A navzdory rozmáhajícímu se stereotypu o jeho vojenské neschopnosti, kterou vyhlašovalo Rakousko, teď vůbec neměl strach ji pozvednout. Měli vlastní armádu, stali se ozbrojenými silami na straně Spojenců a to všechno spolu, jako důkaz československé myšlenky. Budoucnost jejich státu se zdála Václavovi stále ještě v oblacích, ovšem představa Rastislavova šťastného úsměvu ho do těch oblak samotného dostávala a on se snažil představit si, jak žijí spolu buďto ve stínu jeho království nebo v duchu republiky. Už ne jenom Vánoce u Moravy doma, ale procházky Prahou, Nitrou, Prešporkem, Olomoucí... Bylo to všechno moc krásné a Václav u toho téměř usnul, než ho probudí hukot rozjíždějícího se vlaku.

* * *

Několik dní potom se v Čeljabinsku odehrál dost nepěkný incident. Václav sledoval s velkou nevolí, když po nich Bolševici žádali zbraně. Rozhodně se tedy nechtěl potloukat po Rusku neozbrojen, zvlášť když se tu mezi rudou (nebo bílou?) armádou proháněl revolucí pološílený Ivan Braginskij. Za několik měsíců poznal, že "Slovan a bratr" je zdejším mužikům neznámý pojem, zato "čeští psi" bylo pojmenování pro jejich oddíly daleko častější. Ruští velitelé přinášeli jen problémy a Václav byl nakonec rád, když je na dobro opustili a oni se mohli co nejrychleji vydat do Vladivostok a odtud dlouhou cestou lodí domů.

Najednou ale uslyšel řev a tak spěchal k vlaku s puškou v ruce. Strhl se tu povyk a on se prodíral mezi hrstkou svými vojáky k vagónu. 

"Co se stalo?"

"Ty svině nevděčný shodily na jednoho z nás kus šrotu! Za to, že jsme jim dali jídlo, zmrdům!" 

Václav se díval na vojáka lehce nechápavě, zatímco hlasy u vagónu sílily. Když ho jeho blízcí přátelé uviděli, začali na něj něco řičet a z vlaku se začaly ozývat ještě horší nadávky. České, německé i maďarské klení se mísilo v tomhle mumraji natolik, že nebylo slyšet vlastní slovo.

 _"Jestli se nám na bojišti dostaneš pod ruku, tak tě budeme muset zastřelit. Jsi dezertér a vlastizrada se trestá smrtí."_ Vzpomněl si na Německo s obličejem nečitelným, ale s hlasem vypovídajícím o jeho úmyslech. " _Jsi ostudou pro Rakousko."_ Pohrdání doslova prýštilo z jeho očí. 

_"My bojujem za pravdu, ne za Rakousko,"_ odpověděl mu tenkrát s hořkým úšklebkem. Němec se nad jeho výrokem uchechtl a potom zavrtěl hlavou, jako kdyby viděl v téhle situaci nějakou skrytou ironii.

Václav se díval na rvačku a svíral ruce v pěst.

_"No mně přijde vtipné, že někdo věří ve tvou schopnost vůbec nějaké rozkazy splnit. Nevěřil bys, jak mě překvapilo, že se celou tu dobu neschováváš někde na marodce. Ale alespoň teď víme, jaký je na český ksindl spolehnutí..."_

Václav při téhle vzpomínce dostával do tváře zlostný tik.

_Tak tschechish gsindl, jo?_

Vrhnul se přímo doprostřed boje, zatímco už se jeho vojáci sápali po nějakém chlapíkovi a zasypávali ho ranami. Byl mrtvý poměrně rychle a Václav cítil zklamání, že tomuhle mizerovi nestihl zasadit ani jednu ránu.

* * *

Vyšetřování mu přišlo jako nějaký sprostý vtip. 

"Ten sráč prej předtím povídal, jak musí zabít ještě jednoho zkurevnýho Čecha než odjedou! Málem se mu to povede, takže moji chlapci to začnou vyšetřovat a zmrdi německý... nebo maďarský, to je mi úplně u prdele, nám místo vydání zločince sprostě nadávají. To mě ale vůbec nepřekvapuje! Překvapuje mě, že jste zavřeli deset mejch legionáři bez jedinýho posranýho důvodu!"

Václavův slovník nedbal svých dvou důstojníků vedle sebe ani toho sovětského sedícího u stolu. Takhle ho dlouho nikdo nenaštval, a pokud tedy neuměli Sověti řádně vyšetřovat, rád se o návrat spravedlnosti postará sám.

"Měl byste se uklidnit soudruhu. Jednáme pouze tak-"

"Jestli je nepustíte, budete muset čelit velice nepříjemným následkům." Ozval se starší muž po Václavově pravici.

Sovět se po nich chvilku díval a potom poodešel k oknu. Zapálil si cigaretu a něco zařval na vojáky stojící dole. 

"Vy mi tu vyhrožujete?" Konstatoval. 

"Samozřejmě, že vám nevyhrožujeme, snažíme se pouze o sjednání spravedlnosti." Ozval se opět jeden z Václavových mužů a Čech v rozporu s těmito slovy koulil na sovětského velitele výhružně očima. Do dveří se v tu chvíli vhrnuli tři vojáci. To, že nepřišli na pokec, bylo poměrně jasné z připravených zbraní, Václav se ale kolem prvního okamžitě prosmýkl a nakopl ho, zatímco jeden z jeho druhů následoval jeho příklad. První důstojník takové štěstí neměl, ale i z pevného sevření jednoho Bolševika na ně křičel, ať utíkají.

"Nemůžeš ho nechat zajmout!" Křičel za nimi a Václav vyběhl i s důstojníkem z budovy. Až teprve několik metrů za ní mu došlo, že jejich přítel nemyslel na muže vedle něj, ale na jeho samotného.

* * *

Další den osvobodili všechny legionáře a obsadili město. 

Netrvalo to dlouho a Československé legie ovládly celou Transibiřskou magistrálu.

* * *

**Spojené státy americké, 1918, Pittsburgh**

Václav ho objal. Cítil, jak mu Rasťo při tom vlepil pusu za ucho, tak aby to nikdo neviděl a on ho za to pořádně stiskl v náručí. Potom si Slovensko s úsměvem a pevným sevřením na jeho ramenech prohlížel. Na první pohled se zdálo, že zestárl. Nemyslel si, že je to možné. Ovšem to, jak se za ty roky téměř vůbec neměnili, ho naučilo všimnout si rozdílů překvapivě rychle. Jeho přítel měl lehké kruhy pod očima, vlasy kratší a s čepicí vypadal ještě vyšší než normálně.

Procházeli městem a přišlo jim to vše úplně snové. I když se nic nedalo vyrovnat domovu, pro ně se tahle země alespoň na chvíli domovem stala. Koneckonců tu zanechali oba více než dva miliony krajanům, kteří byli často steskem po domově velmi ochotní jejich budoucímu státu štědře přispět. Rastislav Václavovi dlouho vyprávěl o svém setkání s americkými Slováky a i o tom, jak v minulém století strašná spousta jeho lidí emigrovala právě sem.

I to jak byli čistí, se jim obou v nových košilích a botách zdálo neuvěřitelné. Obdivovali takové hlouposti jako stromy, kytky, zvuky lidí, kteří chodili do práce, všechno tak vzdálené válce v Evropě. 

Alfréd nabídl Rastislavovi, aby zůstal bydlet v jeho vlastním domě, ale Rasťo se s úsměvem omluvil s tím, že musí dělat společnost Česku, protože by se tu bez něj určitě ztratil a kdesi cosi. 

“Vraciaš sa na Sibír?” Zeptal se s rukou na jeho hrudi. Václav se zavrtěl v posteli a přitiskl se k němu. Oči měl zavřené a na tváři jen spokojený úsměv, jako by myšlenka východního Ruska byla jeho mysli doslova na míle vzdálená.

„Musím se tam vrátit.” Zamumlal. “Možná nám z toho vzejdou nějaké kolonie, hmm?“ 

“Nám dvom by bohato stačil vlastný štát,” dodal Rasťo s myšlenkou, že teda on by chtěl mít takové roupy jako Česko. Václav se zahihňal.

„Ale jak potom ovládneme svět, _Slovensko_?“ 

“Najviac by som chcel ovládať tú tvoju blbosť,” řekl Rasťo s úsměvem a znovu si lehl na naducaný polštář. Hotel, ve kterém se nacházeli, byl opravdu prvotřídní - laskavé přispění Spojených států amerických. Zdi měly nádherné barevné tapety a naproti nim si je oba s vědoucím úsměvem prohlížel George Washington ve zlatém rámě. Amerika musela překvapit každého, kdo do téhle podivné země zavítal. Rastislava Alfréd také ohromil, osmnáctiletý hošík to byl, ovšem vyzařovalo z něj něco, co jemu samotnému scházelo. Ať už to byla svoboda, život nebo ty statisíce jeho lidí, které v USA zanechal.

Začala ho příšerně svědit záda a tak se zavrtěl a začal si zuřivě přejíždět nehty po lopatce.

"Je to veška?" Ptal se ho Čech se smíchem, který dokázal plně pochopit jen někdo, kdo strávil v zákopech alespoň měsíc. Podrbal ho na místě, kam si nedosáhl, na což Rasťo slastně přivřel oči.

“Nie, jazvy ma svrbia,” řekl zastřeným hlasem, když Václav přesunul svou ruku ještě víc nahoru nad lopatky. “Teba tá tvoja nikdy nesvrbí?” Ptal se a podíval se mu na prsa. Václav ho k jeho velké nevoli přestal škrábat.

"Skoro nikdy. A když, tak to vydržim," dodal, ale byl trochu mrzutý z toho, že se o tom zase začínal bavit. Rastislav se zdál občas tímhle tématem doslova posedlý a on by byl radši, kdyby jí oba ignorovali. Slovák se s velkým zívnutím protáhl a pohled mu spočinul na hodinkách ležících na nočním stolku.

“Pozri, koľko hodín už je.” 

"Za chvíli musíme vstávat. Bude se to dnes podepisovat a tak by bylo možná slušné, ukázat se na vlastní svatbě včas..." Václav se na to, aby potvrdil vážnost svých slov, k němu ještě víc namačkal a přetáhl si peřinu přes hlavu. Zato Rasťo měl ve tváří znepokojený výraz, než vrhl směrem k Česku pod povlečením podezřívavý pohled.

“Aká svadba prosím ťa? A kto je nevesta?” 

Václav nadzvedl peřinu a podíval se po něm s veškerou vážností ve tváři. "Je tu snad někdo z nás ženská?" Když se mu nedostalo odpovědi, s předstíranou znepokojeností nadzvedl Slovensku peřinu a zkontroloval to. "No ty asi né, takovouhle nevěstu bych teda nechtěl," zachechtal se a Rastislav mu přehodil peřinu zpátky přes hlavu. Nenechal ho ale odejít od tématu.

“Hlavne tomu už nehovor svadba?” Nadzvedl obočí a vyčkával na souhlas. Václav po něm zíral, než se mírně zamračil.

"No neboj, do kostela tě stvrdit naši lásku táhnout nebudu-"

“Ale veď ty kurva vieš, čo myslím,” odbyl ho skoro pohoršeně. To, co před chvílí řeknul, mu v hlavě vytvořilo dost tragické (a svým způsobem i komické) představy.

"No právě ,že nevim a jestli tu urážím tvojí nedotknutelnou hrdost, tak to se omlouvám," zakoulel dramaticky očima a Rasťo do něj nevrle dloubl.

“Ale že práve ty sa bojíš, aby si nezranil moju hrdosť,” uchechtl se Slovák a prohrábl si rukou vlasy.

"Vážně Rastislave, měl bys mi víc věřit, nebo si budu myslet, že mě snad nemiluješ." Řekl naoko vážně a nasadil hluboce přemýšlivý výraz. Rastislav ho po jeho vzoru nasadil také a chytl se za bradu. 

“No neviem, fešák veľmi nie si, v posteli tiež nič extra-” 

"Ale nepovídej!" Rozesmál se Václav.

“A ešte tie tvoje reči, to sú samé táraniny. Pamätaj - kto klame, ten kradne.” 

"A kdo krade, může i zabít!" Zopakoval Václav s ním a rozřehtal se. "No vzhledem k tomu, že vážně nevím, co bych tobě ukradl-"

“Ha ha, vážne vtipné, strašný vtipkár si-” 

"Tak už bych tě musel rovnou zabít a na to jsem zrovna moc líný, takže mě klidně může _lůbit_ jak moc chceš." 

Rasťo nad ním zavrtěl hlavou než odevzdaně prohlásil: “Asi mi vážne nič iné neostáva.” 

"To si říkám," položil si znovu hlavu na jeho hruď. Rastislav ho podrbal ve vlasech a podíval se znovu na hodiny.

“Ale teraz už by sme sa vážne mali začať obliekať. Pokiaľ teda nechceš vysvetľovať, prečo vlastne meškáme…” 

Začali pomalu vstávat a házet na sebe oblečení. Nemluvili o tom, že tohle byla jejich poslední noc tady a že po podepsání se oba vraceli na frontu - on do Francie a Václav zpátky do Ruska.

I přes to byli podepsáním Pittsburské dohody Československu o kousek blíž.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * _červený šátečku, kolem se toč - my jdeme na Srba/Rusa, nevíme proč_ (česká lidová píseň, originál: _má milá se hněvá, já nevím proč_ )  
> 
>   * **bitva u Zborova** \- bitva, ve které ironicky bojovali Češi proti Čechům (rakouští vojáci vs Legie na straně Ruska) a ve které se vlastně Legie proslavily, protože vyhráli proti početní převaze a zajali neskutečné množství vojáků  
> 
>   * Václav Hanka byl spisovatel, historik a jeden z autorů falešných rukopisů, které měly dokládat o vyspělosti dávné české kultury (vůči té německé), díky Hankovi a jeho reformě pravopisu máme dnes Václava a ne Wáclava :)
>   * **Čeljabinský incident** v podstatě probíhal víceméně jak je tu popsáno, Legie byly originálně ve spojenectví s Ruskem a po tomhle incidentu začaly bojovat proti Bolševikům
>   * **Milan Rastislav Štefánik** byl francouzský generál slovenského původu a jeden ze zakladatelů Československa, který díky svým širokým kontaktům uvedl Masaryka s Benešem do vyšší francouzské společnosti. 
> 



	13. Hranice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> první měsíce existence ČSR byly všechno jen ne jednoduché, od pohraničních sporů až po Maďarsko-českosovenskou válku  
>  **varování:** Rasťo se jednou provždy rozloučí s Erzsébet - a loučení to nebude hezké  
>  **Odteď se tu budou často objevovat různé kontroverzní události a postavy, které mají potenciál někoho silně urazit. Já se snažím zachytit, co si v té době Rasťo a Václav mysleli (což často není 100% to, co se vážně stalo), správnost jejich činů ať si posoudí každý sám**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> **znovu děkuju dokudoki za překlad a kontrolu Rastislavovy slovenčiny :)**  
> 

**1918, Praha, Václavské náměstí**

Po celá staletí markrabství moravského se Morava zdržovala při svém hlavním městě po boku svých vlastních vládců, a když ztratila její země po Bílé Hoře i tu minimální svéprávnost, přestala být alespoň podřízená Koruně české.

Což by jí asi těšilo o dost víc, kdyby nebyla místo toho podřízena přímo Vídni a nebyla postižena vícemémě stejným neštěstím jako Václav.

Až na začátku devatenáctého století nastala pro Ludmilu situace, která se už nedala už déle přehlížet, a s nárůstem německé moci bylo přidání se k českému národu téměř nevyhnutelné. Obnovu Koruny české si dokonce přála a ať jí slabý hlásek vzadu v hlavě napovídal cokoliv, byla odhodlána nezaniknout pod německým útlakem stejně tak jako Václav.

Morava nad tím popravdě ale zas až tolik nepřemýšlela, Čechy byly vlastně její nejbližší rodina a spojení s ním bylo stokrát přijatelnější než úplně zaniknutí. A i když Václav udělal za svůj život spoustu průšvihů a způsobil také pár národních katastrof, teď mohla s opravdovou pýchou v hrudi říct, že je na něj hrdá.

Co slyšela z jeho ne příliš častých dopisů, v Rusku se doopravdy činil, a i když před Rakouskem si hrála na pitomou, moc dobře věděla, že jejich svoboda je doslova na spadnutí.

Roderich jí byl vlastně docela pro smích, jeho federalizační 'nabídku k sňatku' odmítla písemně stejně tak, jak jí byla položena a jen se tiše pochechtávala při představě, jakou scénu by z toho udělal Václav, kdyby teď neměl víc práce s bráněním Transsibiřské magistrály.

Ona se zatím doma snažila udělat zase patřičně hrdým jeho. Ludmila si ve svém skromném mínění myslela, že generální stávka a koketní fotky s hodinami na vlakovém nádraží (a novinové titulky "za pět minut dvanáct Rakousko") ho silně nadchnou. Už několik dnů cítila to zvláštní mravenčení a neklid, který jí doslova zabraňoval posedět na jednom místě.

Ale teď byla v Praze a lidé jako by se zbláznili, strhávali rakouské orlice, pokřikovali a vůbec Morava měla dojem, že až se Václav vrátí, bude silně nadšen. Taky by si ráda do davu něco zavolala, ale to už viděla Prahu, jak se hnala s rudo-bílou vlajkou a mávala u toho na ni. Prodraly se k sobě.

"Tak a je to tady!" Ozval se rozrušený hlas mladé blondýnky, která teď vypadala divoce, jako pokaždé, když se něco takového dělo. 

"Měli bychom mu o tom dát vědět co nejdříve," poznamenala Ludmila, než ji přehlušily další výkřiky z davu. 

_Pryč s Rakouskem?! No tak určitě…_

"Ale prosím tě," odbyla ji Praha. "O to už je dávno postaráno!" Karolína se rozhlížela kolem sebe, jako by někoho hledala.

Morava najednou cítila velkou nevoli k jejímu chování, jako nakonec vždycky, když s ní mluvila. Svoji osobní averzi vůči Praze se ale většinou snažila nedávat najevo, zvlášť Václav by si to zas nějak úžasně vyložil a ona rozhodně nechtěla nic slyšet o jejich nehynoucí lásce a její vášnivé žárlivosti. 

"Jinak Rastislav by se měl brzo vrátit domů - u nich snad ani ještě nevědí, co se děje!" Prohlásila Karolína a drala se davem, zatímco ji Ludmila následovala.

"Jistě, že to neví. Mají ještě města plná maďarských hlídek." Snažila se neznít podrážděně.

"Jo, jo, vždyť já vím. Jen si říkám, že je to vtipný, protože se to tu všechno děje před našima očima a ani jeden z nich o tom nemá ani tušení," pousmála se na Moravu a ta jí úsměv oplatila. 

Doopravdy to bylo trošku ironie, že 28. října 1918 se ani Česko ani Slovensko nenacházeli v Československu.

* * *

**prosinec 1918 na trase Paříž-Praha**

Rastislav toužil po dvou věcech. Stát na zemi, která ho vychovala, jediné matce, kterou kdy měl a vdechnout něco jiného než Pittsburgh, než zákopy, než ten puchlivý smrad marodky. 

Být doma. 

Díval se z okna unavenýma zapadlýma očima, zaslepen hustě padajícím sněhem. Na chvíli ho přemohl hřejivý pocit nad tím, že byl uvnitř a ne někde zakopán v napůl zmrzlé díře, než si uvědomil, co se stalo. Nerozeznal to ihned, hranice nevnímal jako půlmetrové čáry, i když je v podvědomí cítil. V jednu chvíli jeho srdce vynechalo úder a on prostě věděl, že je doma. Bylo to zvláštní - tahle země nepatřila jemu, tedy ne docela. Byla to jejich země a v první řadě, Čechy byly Václava. Ale i tak součástky zapadly na své místo a on si upřímně oddechl. 

* * *

**leden 1919 na stejném místě**

Nikdy nezůstal tak daleko od domova a nikdy ne na tak dlouho. Nikdy ještě nezažil takovou válku, nikdy ještě neviděl svoje lidi umírat tak rychle a tak snadno. 

Myslel na svoje kamarády, které nechal na Sibiři a na podivné loučení, kdy jeho druhové vypadali, jako by s jeho odjezdem už ztratili i ten nejmenší zbyteček naděje na brzký návrat domů. Alespoň že Štefánik už musel být touhle dobou ve Vladivostoku. Když najednou vlak drkl o koleje a vagón nadskočil, něco se ve Václavovi sevřelo a on si po téměř dvou letech poprvé pořádně oddechl. 

Byl doma. 

* * *

**leden 1919, Těšínsko - Skočov**

Václav na ně zařval, ať proboha nestřílí. I když dle jeho názoru by ten pitomec pár do hlavy potřeboval, aby se trošku probral. Feliks měl zase pro jednou vážnou tvář a metály na uniformě se mu jen blýskaly ve skomírajícím zimním slunci. 

"Nemiřte na něj sakra!" Okřiknul je ještě jednou. Taky jim musel chudákům říkat všechno dvakrát. Václav sám byl vyčerpaný. Tahle válka trvala moc dlouho a když už si konečně mysleli, že přijde klid...

Vydal se Polsku naproti.

"Češč, Pepiček," řekl mu Feliks hlasem, ze kterého doslova čišela ironie a mžoural na něj proti slunci.

"Odkudpak se bere ta zášť?" Odpověděl mu Václav nadneseně. Když promluvil, odešel mu od úst obláček teplého vzduchu. 

"To bych se spíš měl ptát já tebe!" Rozkřikl se Polák a Čech ho sledoval s nakrčeným obočím. To si tedy poslechne. 

"Musel jsi mě napadnout zrovna, když jsem ve válce s Ruskem. Teď jsi se fakt jako totálně předvedl, _bratříčku_!"

Václav zaskřípal zuby. Věděl on vůbec, proč tady Václav je? Nebo prostě jen mává tou svojí přiblblou šavlí na všechny strany a čeká, kolik území mu z toho připadne? Václav k němu přistoupil a tentokrát to nebyl ten znuděný, otrávený výraz, který při jednání s ním běžně často nasazoval. 

"Měli jsme dohodu. Ačkoliv mám na Těšínsko - jako koneckonců na celé Slezsko - historické právo, přistoupil jsem na to dočasné rozdělní -"

Feliks jeho vemlouvavý hlas ihned přerušil. "A to samé historické právo si uplatňuješ na Slovensku, viď?" Ušklíbl se, jako kdyby byl na tuhle poznámku obzvlášť hrdý. 

Václav se zamračil a bojovně vystrčil bradu. Byl rád, že Polsko nemělo o Slovensko zájem - tedy alespoň ne takový, aby se ho pokusil kompletně obsadit. Ubránit ho před ním a zároveň před Maďarskem by absolutně nezvládl. I tak ho ale jeho sympatie k Erzsébet ranily. 

_Co je mu po tom? Je to snad jeho území?_

"Slovensko a já jsme se spojili, abychom společně čelili takovým orlosupům, jako jsi ty a velevážená milodáma Erzsébet. Nemluvě o Německu. O tom radši ani slovo! A kvůli tomu, že ty jseš vůl a nechápeš polovinu věcí, co ti tu teď říkám, se dějí války." Snažil se, aby celá tahle záležitost vyzněla jako banalita. Těšil se na mír a ne na handrkování se s Polskem.

"Tak Rusko je pro mě jako pro tebe Německo! Ještě horší! Nebo už tě zase chytají rusofilní nálady? Až do mě párkrát ten čůrák řízne, bude to pro tebe dostatečný důvod věřit, že ten nám nepřeje nic dobrého, jen tak teplé místečko v jeho zkurvenym paláci!?" Feliks vypadal doopravdy rozčíleně a oči mu při pohledu na Václava jen plály hněvem. Ostatní vojáci jim přihlíželi, někteří ostražitěji a ti, kteří rozuměli té jejich směsici polštiny a češtiny, měli otevřené pusy.

"Chytla mě tak možná nálada rozmlátit ti hubu," zpražil ho Václav. Feliks se kousal do rtu a zatínal pěsti, jak se snažil nenechat se unést a nevrhnout se na něj. "Proč jsi sem vůbec přišel, když máš starosti s Ruskem?" Zkřížil si ruce na prsou.

"Protože jsem chtěl vidět bratříčka, vždyť ti to povídám, Čechy. Ale nikoho takového jsem tu nenašel." Chvíli se na Václava díval a čekal na nějakou rakci. Ta ale nepřicházela. Čech se jen mračil a neříkal nic. Po téměř minutě se Feliks obrátil a vydal se bez dalšího slova zpátky na druhou stranu.

"Kdo by stál o někoho jako ty!" Václav se konečně probral. Bůhví proč se ho to, co teď Polák řekl, v hloubi duše silně dotklo. I když mu na Polsku nezáleželo. Samozřejmě, že ne.

Dostal vztek. Ve vteřině se rozběhl za ním a vojáci kolem ho teď sledovali všichni a to doopravdy bedlivě. Feliks se otočil na poslední chvíli, aby po něm vytáhl pistoli. Václav jen ztěžka zabrzdil a hlaveň pistole ho drkla do brady. Nahmatal svojí.

"Nehýbej se nebo vystřelím!" Zavrčel na něj Feliks. 

Václav zůstával klidný, ale v očích měl vepsanou podobnou výhružku.

_Pohni se ty a to teprve uvidíš, co udělám._

"Příště si laskavě odpusť trapné připomínky o nějakém našem bratrství. Celý život jsi mě dokázal tak akorát otravovat!"

Navzdory tomu, že byl připravený na cokoliv, na tohle připravený nebyl. Feliks obrátil pistoli a uchopil ji v ruce obráceně. Potom mu s ní pažbou natáhl. A to pořádně. Čech se zapotácel a chytl se za krvácející čelist. 

"Bolí? Já doufám, že tě to kurva bolí! Tenkrát jsem nesnesl pohled na to, aby ti někdo ubližoval, ale teď doufám, že příde někdo a tu tvou špinavou držku ti rozmlátí, ty hajzle jeden vychcanej!"

Václav byl zaskočený, ale jeho obličej se brzo stáhl do nenávistné grimasy. Moc dobře věděl, o jakém tenkrát Polák mluvil a nemohl se rozhodnout, co bylo ubožejší, jestli jeho špatná interpretace události nebo vytáhnutí trapné historky z dětství.

Feliks se otočil a vydal se směrem ke svému vojsku. Když Václav došel k vlastním mužům, zůstal beze slova. Nikdy neměli zrovna nejukázkovější bratrské vztahy a bojovali spolu už víckrát, ale...

Tohle bylo otevřené nepřátelství. 

Francis mu věnoval pár dní po tom zvláštní telefonát, že má nechat Polsko na pokoji a uzavřít mír. S lehkou nevolí svojí osoby i svého prezidenta na to přistoupili. Těžko mohli odporovat Dohodě, pokud od ní v budoucnu očekávali pomoc, obzvlášť když proti sobě právě poštval jediného souseda, který mu kdy mohl být spojencem. 

Ale nebylo třeba se bát - válka jako tahle se už nikdy neměla opakovat.

* * *

**květen 1919, Slovensko, Brezová pod Bradlom**

Rastislav se kousal do rtu a při pohledu na rakev se sebou sváděl vnitřní boj.

Štefánik byl mrtvý. Viděl jeho tělo, viděl i rakev, do které ho uložili. To byly věci, které chápal, které patřily k životu. To ostatní ho ale nějak míjelo. Člověk, který v něj věřil a který byl jednou z jeho největších nadějí do tohohle blázince, co s Václavem rozjeli, byl pryč. A s jeho odchodem se vynořily další, ošklivější věci.

Stál v zástupu lidí, když uviděl svého přítele. Okamžitě od něj odvrátil pohled. Nevěděl teď, co má cítit, jestli lítost, vztek nebo všechno dohromady.

"Je mi to líto, Rastislave," došel k němu Václav a prsty se dotkl Rastislavova zápěstí, za které ho chtěl nejspíš stisknout, ale Slovák ucukl. Čech proto stáhl ruku k sobě a zadíval se do davu. "Vím, že tě to zasáhlo," pokračoval klidným tónem, zřejmě nijak nevyvedený z míry jeho reakcí.

“Mlč prosím ťa! Radšej si vymysli dôvod, prečo tu nie sú tvoji dvaja kamaráti.” Pronesl s hořkostí v hlase, bez toho aby se na něj jen podíval.

"K tomu jsem se chtěl taky dostat," poznamenal Václav, z jehož hlasu byla znát velká nepohodlnost. Rastislav si už barvitě představoval, jak si musel cestou sem promýšlet v hlavě omluvnou řeč, a jak mu ji teď nejspíš velmi nevhodně přerušil.

“Nebolo to tajomstvo, že ho nemali radi,” dodal a ke konci mu hlas podivně poskočil. Odkašlal si a přidal do kroku.

"No tak počkej! Já jsem s ním vycházel dobře! A jak to myslíš, Masaryk o něm nikdy-” Václav očividně nebyl ve své kůži a jakmile se zastavil, měl před sebou obličej Slovenska.

“Ty vieš niečo o tom, ako ho zabili?” Snažil se znít chladně, ale stejně se mu do hlasu vkradla zoufalost.

Václav na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou. "Ty jsi se zbláznil! Ty... ty tomu věříš?" Zněl napůl zděšeně, napůl v jeho hlase hrála ublíženost.

_Ale že hneď vieš, o čom hovorím._

Rastislav ho odvedl stranou od lidí na náměstí až do jedné z postranních uliček, aby je nikdo neposlouchal.

“Tak mi aspoň povedz, čo o tom vieš, akúkoľvek maličkú vec, čo si začul -” 

"No tak, nebuď směšný já...," Rastislavův stisk na jeho ramenou okamžitě přitvrdil.

“Máš s tým niečo spoločné, Václav?” Zopakoval Rasťo znovu úplně vážným hlasem s očima upřenýma do jeho. 

Václav měl rty pevně semknuté k sobě a obočí zkřivené, jako kdyby bojoval s tím nevybouchnout tu na místě. "Nemám a mrzí mě, že si vůbec myslíš, že bych byl něčeho takového schopen. Zabíjet tvoje vlastní lidi! To má teda opravdu logiku, no ne?" Zakroutil znechuceně hlavou. 

“Však ty veľmi dobre vieš, akú by mala tá vec v politike logiku. Bol im na obtiaž!” 

Čech se mračil. "A pokud chceš znát můj názor, tak to byla nehoda!"

Dívali se na sebe a Rastislav pomalu povolova stisk na jeho ramenou. Nakonec nechal svoje ruce úplně spadnout dolů s obličejem poznamenaným vyčerpaností. Najednou z něj všechna ta dychtivost vyprchala a Václav ho sledoval s obavami v očích, neschopný se na něj i přes tak nechutná obvinění zlobit.

"Chápu, že jsi rozrušený, ale takhle uvěřit každému výmyslu, co ti kdo podstrčí… co takhle Maďaři, to tě nepadlo? Já nevím třeba pro to, že nám hrozí válka a Erzsébet má asi tisíc důvodů zbavovat se našich vlastních generálů než ten, kdo by tě v případě války musel bránit."

Rastislav na to nic neříkal, jen přešel trochu stranou a zadíval se se zpátky směrem k davu.

"Nemyslíš, že tohle by přesně chtěla? Že se o to nepokusí - rozeštvat nás?" Popošel ke Slovensku a položil mu ruku na rameno. "Už jsme prokázali světu, že nejsme jenom loutky v rukou monarchie. Protože spolu jsme silní, Rasťo. A budeme ještě silnější."

Rastislav se na něj podíval. Chtě nechtě musel myslet na slova samotného Štefánika, která byla významem totožná s Václavovými. Najednou něco v něm změklo, přeci jen nechtěl Václavově vině na tomhle všem uvěřit. I když přesvěčení, že to byla vražda, se nezbavil. 

Znovu se podíval na svého bratra. “Je to len… musíš pochopiť, že…,” zarazil se a potom se zhluboka nadechl, jako kdyby v sobě tuhle myšlenku držel pěkně dlouho. “Už je to niekoľko mesiacov, čo sme takto spolu, a… nie všetko je tak, ako som si predstavoval.” 

"Já… to já ale chápu," zvedl Čech hlavu a podíval se mu do očí. "Také je tu spoustu věcí, co bych chtěl jinak. Musíš tomu dát čas."

Rastislav se odmlčel s pohledem na zástup lidí, kteří se přišli stejně jako on rozloučit. “Vravel mi to isté, čo ty. Že len ak budeme spolu, tak zvíťazíme.” 

Václav se na něj usmál se znatelnou úlevou ve tváři. "Rasťo.” Poplácal ho povzbudivě po rameni, až Slovensku zacinkaly odznaky na uniformě. "Vážně je mi to líto.” Pokračoval tiše. “Neměl jsem šanci poznat ho tak dobře jako ty, ale z toho, co jsi mi řekl, vím, že to musel být skvělý člověk." 

Rastislav přikývl, ale když šli tiše průvodem, začaly ho sžírat přímo monstrózní pochybnosti. Václav najednou vystoupal v jeho představách jako úplně jiný člověk - už ne jenom kamarád, bratr, a někdo, koho měl až možná příliš moc rád. Uviděl Česko. Bylo to poprvé, co na chvíli procitl ze svojí zamilovanosti a to procitnutí bylo tvrdé. Zasadilo mu to myšlenku do hlavy a ta si tam okamžitě našla úrodnou půdu, protože co si budeme povídat, Čech rozhodně nebyl člověk nejvyšších mravních hodnot. O tom neměl iluze ani on a dokonce ani Masaryk, který Rastislava sám nabádal, aby na něj působil.

_Kdekoliv se děje nějaká nepravost, tak se vsaď, že on v tom má prsty._

Slova Moravy mu zněla v uších. Podíval se po Václavovi, který měl svůj obvyklý pochmurný výraz ve tváři, oči zamyšleně upřené do země.

Ale v jednom měl pravdu. V téhle chvíli bohužel existovaly naléhavější věci, na které musel myslet. Hlavní důvod, proč se Štefánik vracel domů, byla hrozba napadení Maďarskem. 

A Rastislav věděl, že spolu ještě nezúčtovali.

Ani zdaleka ne. 

* * *

**1919, červen, jižní Slovensko**

Václav se díval na Erzsébet s rukama v bok a vítězoslavným úsměvem ve tváři. Ne každé ráno se mu podařilo chytit bolševické Maďarsko.

"Tak nevím, nevím... já myslim, že tě nenecháme vyhrabat si vlastní hrob - to považuju i já za kruté. To samé ovšem nemůžeme říct o tvém kamarádovi," řekl a pro získání její pozornosti nazdvihl prst. Vzápět se ozvala s lesa rána. Erzsébet na vteřinu vytřeštila oči, ale potom se její obličej stáhl do nenávistné grimasy a vrhla se na něj. V poutech se jí ale podařilo jen nakopnout Václava do holeně, jeho dva vojáci ji drželi pevně.

"Ty sráči zkurvenej! Na co si to tu hraješ ?! Až budeš zase všem nalhávat, jak nehumánně se k vám chováme, tak si vzpomeň ta tohle!" Škubala sebou v jejich sevření a muži v uniformách stříleli po Václavovi znepokojené pohledy.

Václav si byl moc dobře vědom, že Maďarsko v současnosti disponovalo mnohem větší sílou než on. Nedal ale na sobě vůbec nic znát. Místo toho se jen od srdce zasmál a zavrtěl hlavou. "Teda já na jednu stranu chápu, proč se ho nechceš vzdát, to chápu velice dobře..." Usmíval se na ni jako měsíček a poposunul si sokolskou čepici frajersky dozadu. "Ale už mě trochu unavuje to, jak všem předhazuješ, že ti Češi ukradli území. Zase budeš dělat ve Versailles ublíženou chudinku, která nikdy neviděla jediného živého Slováka?"

"Prosím tě, jako kdyby jsi zaútočil na Felvidék poprvé!" Rozkřikla se. "Vždycky jsi to území chtěl, a jestli on je blbeček a myslí si, jací jste kamarádi-"

"Ty nevěříš na lásku?" Naklonil se k ní s rozšířenýma očima.

"Já ti normálně urvu koule, jestli s tim svym divadýlkem nepřestaneš!" Vyjela na něj, při čemž se vojákům málem vytrhla. Čech udělal obezřetný krok zpátky. Na tváři Maďarska to vyvolalo pobavený úsměv. "No zbabělec jsi byl vždycky, ale stále to bylo lepší než ta prodejná děvka, co se z tebe stala potom." Naklonila hlavu na stranu, s pobavením viditelným ve tváři.

"Já jsem za to na rozdíl od tebe nic nedostával, tak drž hubu." Odpověděl jí hlubším a o dost tiším hlasem, který by byl jistě více hrozivý, kdyby se potom ihned příšerně nezašklebil. "Ještě můj debil bratr se do toho díky tobě plete. Vy dva byste se měli dát dohromady. Třeba by vás to na chvíli zaneprázdnilo a nenapadali byste území, co už vám nepatří." Nasadil povýšený hlas a zvedl jeden prst do vzduchu, jako kdyby byl někde za katedrou ve škole.

"Neboj, až mezi námi zmizí hranice, třeba to spolu zkusíme!" Ušklíbla se zlověstně.

Čech se znechuceně zamračil. "No ha-ha, já vám teda dohazovače dělat nebudu. Na to už jsem ti jednou posloužil a jak se mi to vymstilo!"

Václavův komentář akorát způsobil na tváři Erzsébet zlostný tik. "Myslím, že si pleteš, kde jsi. My dva nejsme žádní kamarádi, kteří si sem přišli z nudy pokecat!" Už neměla nervy na jeho hry a tiše si přála, aby Česko jeden z jejích vojáků zaměřil a zastřelil.

"Jsme kamarádi, Maďarsko.” Pronesl medově. “Kdyby jsme nebyli, tak tě vezmu do zajetí a nechám sem zavolat Rastislava." Zadíval se od dálky, jako kdyby se zamyslel, kde právě je. "Ten by se s tebou vůbec nebavil," dodal temně a úkosem se na ni podíval.

"Přiveď ho!"

Václav si ji přimhouřenýma očima měřil. Kuráže měla až moc, absolutně nerozhozená tím, že ji tu měl na milost a nemilost. To si teoreticky zasloužilo obdiv, i když to pro něj znamenalo, že se celá ta věc protáhne. Říkejte mu něco o dlouhých válkách.

"Máš štěstí, že mám slabý místo pro ženský," převzal ji pomalu od vojáků a už ji postrkoval směrem k neutrální zóně.

"Trhni si."

"Utíkej jako laňka...," pronesl zasněně, když jí pouštěl. 

Erzsébet se po něm ještě otočila, aby mu věnovala napůl výhružný a napůl znechucený pohled. 

"Jelen," zasalutoval Čech. "To zní jako český szarvas," pokračoval. "Je to vtipné, protože -."

"Ježiš já to pochopila, ty blbečku!" Protočila oči a konečně se obrátila směrem na jih.

Existovaly doby, kdy si rozuměli ve svých mateřských jazycích a to s ohledem k jejich obtížnost nebyla vůbec zanedbatelná věc. Postupem času se to ale Václavovi všechno vytratilo z hlaví a Bůh ví, že Rasťo to s ním teď rozhodně trénovat nebude.

"Dobře, dobře. Já jen že ses nesmála!" 

"Počkej, až budu mít něco, čim tě zastřelit." Zavolalo na něj ještě Maďarsko, než už byla moc daleko, aby jí rozuměl. Václav si znovu opřel ruce o boky. Nevěděl, jestli udělal správně. Z milosti ji rozhodně nepustil, ale zajmout ji by jim nadělalo v zahraničí akorát problémy a on nechtěl, aby se mapy s hranicemi Československa přepisovaly v jejich neprospěch. 

Ovšem ani jeho trpělivost nebyla bezedná a on tušil, že při příštím střetu s Erzsi se budou muset navzájem zabít, aby tenhle spor, který příšernou rychlostí přerůstal v další válku, jednou provždy ukončili.

* * *

Bylo mu jasné, že jestli se chce vymanit ze spárů Uherska jednou provždy, musí za to bojovat. A pokud chtěl udělat čáru za tisíci lety pod její nadvládou, musela to být čára pořádně tlustá. Rasťo doufal, že ten její panovačný hlas se slovem 'Felvidék' uslyší už jenom v těch nejhorších nočních můrách. Konec Horní země, hezky se mu bude muset naučit říkat jeho pravým jménem.

A potom jí uviděl. Běžela se sice schovat za polorozpadlou zídku, ale to už ji měl na mušce. Ihned, jak se zpoza zdi opatrně naklonila ven, vystřelil. Bohužel mu zrovna v ten samý moment proletěla kulka kolem hlavy, takže na poslední chvíli nepatrně změnil sklon pušky. 

I přes to zasáhl. Erzsébet se chytla za rameno a klesla na kolena. Neváhal, při tomhle stavu to byla jen otázka času, než dají Maďaři povel k ústupu. Běžel přikrčen, ale když se rozhlédl, zdálo se, že zbytek maďarských jednotek se už doopravdy stáhl. Proběhlo to všechno velmi rychle a on sám děkoval vlastnímu štěstí, že se mu ji svou přítomností podařilo natolik zdržet, aby měla kolem sebe co nejmíň svých vojáků. 

Stačila se ještě stáhnout za ochranou zídku, a když ji přeskočil, uviděl Erzsébet sedící na zemi, pevně si tisknoucí svoje rameno k tělu. Střelil ji ošklivě, kulka jí jistě prošla rukou a pravděpodobně zůstala někde v žebrech. Věděl, že by měl vytáhnou nůž a snažit se jí vydloubnout jak nejrychleji to půjde a při nejlepším jí dát něco skousnout než si u toho prohryzne rty. Potom ji narovnat, aby případně zlomené kosti srostly správně a pohlídat jí, než se kůže zacelí.

Tedy věděl přesně, co neudělá.

Když ji popadl za zdravou ruku, nadávala mu a na jeho pokusy přitlačit ji k zemi se ho s velkou zuřivostí snažila nakopnout. Vzal ji proto za postřelené rameno a vší silou s ní smýkl ke zdi. 

Erzsébet stiskla pevně víčka k sobě a z úst se jí vydralo zaúpění, jak jí drtil ránu prsty. Když oči otevřela, zírala na Slovensko sklánějící se před ní. Oči měl vytřeštěné a celkově vypadal duchem mimo sebe. Jako kdyby byl natolik vyveden z míry možností dělat si s ní, co chce, že se úplně zaseknul. Rozhodla se ho rychle probudit a vymrštila nohu do vzduchu.

Rasťo Erzsébet okamžitě zasypal těmi nejvulgárnějšími nadávkami, při čemž jí taky okamžitě pustil. Jakmile se ale snažila odplazit, natáhl po ní ruku a stáhnul jí zpátky na zem, kdy ho klením kvůli bolesti v rameni zasypávala zase ona. Střela kolem už kompletně ustala. Na malou chvilku ji popadla panika, že zůstala tady vzadu sama, zatímco se její vojáci stáhli. Ten pocit se ještě zmnohonásobil, když se na ní Rasťo vydrápal a začal jí zepředu hrubě rozepínat uniformu. Měl v očích pátravý až téměř lačný výraz, než si konečně našel, co hledal, a sevřel to v prstech. V té chvíli se do ní vlila nová síla a ona se ho snažila ze sebe skopnout, předchozí panika ta tam. Rastislav ji ale svou váhou tlačil k zemi a s fascinovaným pohledem sledoval dvouramenný křížek ve svých prstech. Potom prudce škubl rukou a tenký řetízek kolem jejího krku se přetrhl. 

"Okamžitě mi to vrať zpátky!" Poručila mu rozzuřeně, ale Rastislav si křížek s tím samým uvytrženým pohledem dával do náprsní kapsy. Erzsébet se ho mezitím snažila znovu ze sebe shodit, ale rána ji příšerně bolela a nepomáhalo ani to, že jí Rasťo do ruky zarýval svoje špinavé prsty. Z jejích úst vyšlo jen bolestné zastenání, když se snažila poprat s tím stiskem i s jeho váhou.

“Uznaj ma a nechaj ma ísť,” díval se jí upřeně do očí a Erzsébet se přestala hýbat, aby mu ten pohled oplatila. “Hovorím, uznaj ma a ja ťa nechám odísť domov, odkiaľ sa sem už nikdy nevrátiš!” Hlas měl tentokrát klidnější, ale celé co teď dělal i fakt, že ji už dávno nezabil, jen poukazoval na jeho slabost. 

"Po tisíc let jsi mi sloužil a nikdy jsi proti mě neřekl ani slovo," mluvila, zatímco jí Slovák poslouchal. Najednou za těma šedýma očima uviděla něco a právě na to něco zaútočila. "Dokonce jsi mě i miloval," řekla a její rty se protáhly v hořký úsměv. Tak jednoduchá slova to byla, pronesená do jejích uší tolikrát, že už pro ni dávno pozbyla svého pravého významu. Ale kolik ještě stále dokázala nadělat paseky. 

Rastislav na ní třeštil oči a ona nevěděla, jestli se má smát nebo brečet. Byl vždycky strašný měkkota, i když se snažil působit tvrdě, nikdy nedosáhl té pravé bezcitnosti. Právě proto ho mívala ráda. A právě proto dneska nad ním vyhraje. V hlavě Slovenska se ovšem v téhle chvíli odehrála jakási exploze.

_Nie. Nemiloval. Nikdy som ťa nemiloval. Nikdy, nikdy-nikdy-nikdy..._

Když se na ni znovu podíval, zamrazilo ji. Bez emocí být nedokázal, ovšem teď se doslova třásl vztekem a stisk na její ruce stále přitvrzoval. Ta bolest začínala být jen těžko snesitelná a on vycítila, že musí udělat všechno pro to, aby ji okamžitě pustil. Jediná možnost, která jí v tomhle stavu zbyla, bylo donutit ho se ještě víc přestat ovládat a dát jí ve svém amoku možnost k útěku. 

"Vždycky jsi se tvářil jako pejsek, když jsem za tebou přišla. Jak jsi se snažil chovat se ke mně namyšleně, ale kdykoliv jsem odcházela, chtěl jsi, abych s tebou ještě chvíli zůstala...” Rastislav vypadal jako na pokraji nervového zhroucení, cenil na ni zuby a obočí se mu stáhlo do jedné tlusté čáry. O co hůr ale mířil pistolí přímo na ní. 

Jednou rukou ale nevystřelí.

"Byl jsi mi ze všech takový nejmilejší a nejhloupoučtější. Měla jsem tě ze všech nejradši, Rasťo. Milovala jsem tě jako svého, protože koneckonců vždycky budeš patřit mě a..."

"Prestaň!" Zařval a pustil jí. 

Ten výraz, myslela si nevěřícně. Úplně vyděšený. Rty se mu chvěly, jako vždycky, když toho chtěl strašně moc říct, ale nedokázal to dostat ze sebe ven. Znala ho jako vlastní boty. A měla ruce volné. 

Snažila se rychle vzepřít rukama o zem, ale než se stačila zvednout, stalo se něco, co ji absolutně odzbrojilo. Rasťo jí vší silou natlačil hlaveň pušky do čela, takže jí podjela ruka a ona znovu sjela na rozdupanou trávu. Dívala se na něj, i v téhle pozici v očích odpor a pýchu, kterou jí on nemohl nikdy a za žádných okolností vzít. Rastislav už to věděl. Znal ji taky, jako svoje vlastní boty. 

Hlaveň se trochu oddálila od jejího čela, ale v očích Erzsébet se neobjevila úleva. Vršek pušky pomaličku putoval po jejím obličeji až k hrudi, kde se jí bolestivě zaryla do srdce. Rastislav se na ni díval, než se usmál a na chvíli vypadal znovu velmi mladě a hloupoučce, než jí řekl: "Nebudem ti kaziť tvár -"

"KEĎ SI MA MALA TAK RADA!!!!" Zařvala stiskl spoušť.

* * *

Vracel se a hledal svoje vojáky, když uviděl místo, kde byli předtím všichni schovaní a mávl tím směrem. Nějací dva muži se postaví a on zjišťuje, že boj je zde definitivně u konce. Brzo se měl dozvědět, že maďarské jednotky se musely kompletně stáhnout ze Slovenska kvůli Rumunům, dýchajícím jim na záda. 

Zahleděl se do zapadajícího slunce. Cítil se najednou neskutečně vyčerpaný, v tuchle chvíli snad ještě víc psychicky než fyzicky, což bylo tedy po pěti letech války co říct. Najednou rychle hrábl do náprsní kapsy, neschopný v ten moment popadnout dech, když pod prsty ucítil jen hrubou látku. Vjel si rukami do kapes svých kalhot a okamžitě se ho zmocnila hrůza. Byl pryč. Rychle se otočil a roztržitě se vracel zpátky kudy přišel s očima přišpendlenými k zemi. Jediné, co uviděl, byl Václav, jak na něj pár metrů od sebe mává a usmívá se.

"Sakra, už jsem myslel, že tě dostali," řekl mu žertovně, ale Rasťo z jeho hlasu pozná, že tuhle možnost zvažoval doopravdy a poplácal ho téměř konejšivě po zádech. Bohužel mu svou náklonost nemohl teď diskrétně ukázat a když jeho myšlenky znovu padly na ztracený přívěsek, Čech se s nesmírnou rychlostí sehnul a něco uchopil v prstech. 

Václav dal ruku do vzduchu a nechal dvojkřížek otáčet se na řetízku. Přimhouřil oko, jako kdyby znalecky zjišťoval jeho hodnotu. "Není tohle její?" Zeptal se.

"To je moje," prohlásil Rastislav pevně a přešel k němu s naléhavou chutí sevřít přívěsek znovu v rukou.

"To jsi jí vzal ty?" Ptal se Václav s nadzvednutým obočím, ale pohledem stále upřeným na šperk. Otáčel se proti zapadajícímu slunci a házel jim obou prasátka do očí.

“Vzal späť. Aj tak som ho vyrobil ja sám,” řekl a na chvíli se v jeho hlase objevila hrdost. Řemeslo ho tenkrát moc bavilo - dával podkovy jejím koním a i jí vyráběl v průběhu staletí meče. Dokonce se strašně dlouho rozhodoval, jestli se bude jmenovat Kováč nebo Mečiar, ale to první mu vždy tak nějak lépe znělo na jazyku (a o pár desetiletí později bude děkovat Bohu, že se s tou informací Václavovi nikdy nesvěřil). No a jednou si sedl a rozhodl se pracovat na téhle blbůstce. Tenkrát ještě nevěděl, jakou pro něj bude mít v budoucnosti hodnotu a ve svojí pubertální hlouposti doufal, že za něj alespoň pusu dostane. Úplně si sám sebe vybavil, jak seděl a prozpěvoval si u toho a dělalo se mu při pomyšlení na tyhle věci silně nevolno.

Václav se otočil a s něčím neidentifikovatelným v očích ho donutil napřáhnout ruku, do které mu řetízek pomalu vložil a vlastní dlaní ho přinutil prsty náhrdelník sevřít.

Slunce pomalu zapadalo a Rastislav hnětl svůj přívěšek v dlani. Tohle bylo tedy poslední, co mu ještě chybělo. Nemusel se už ničeho bát. Válka konečně i pro ně skončila. Václav se na něj usmíval, až se mu dělaly na tvářích dolíčky a mhouřil oči proti slunci. Rastislav se po něm unaveně podíval a cítil, jak mu koutky úst derou nahoru.

Bylo na čase jít domů.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * 28\. října 1918 probíhala stávka - přestalo se vyvážet do Rakuska obilí z Čech. Několik vlaků bylo vyfotografováno s železničáři a s hodinami, na kterých byl nastaven čas "za 5 minut 12". V tisku se tyto fotografie pak objevily s titulkem " _za 5 minut 12 Rakousko_ ".   
> 
>   * _jelen_ \- maďarsky “zde!”, rčení "jsem z toho jelen” (= jsem z toho blbec) vzniklo  za 1. světové války kdy si tak dělali Češi srandu z Maďarů, když byli v plucích společně
>   * Štefánikova smrt - nikdy nebylo prokázáno, že byl zavražděn, ale skutečnost, že byl předtím v rozporu s Benešem daly podmět k vzniku mnoha konspiračních teorií; co tu například říká Václav o Maďarech je nesmysl: byli příliš daleko, aby letadlo zasáhli; pro příběh to "naštěstí" (mě by to například _hodně_ zajímalo) vůbec není podstatné, důležité je, že víme, co si o tom mysleli Václav a Rasťo  
> 
>   * doufám, že ta část s Erzsébet nevyzněla trochu jako telenovela, osobně se slovu “miluju tě” ve ff bráním zuby nehty a při psaní ho používám opravdu jenom když musím  
> 
> 



	14. ČSR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Václav a Rasťo zjistí, že si každý od nového státu slibovali trochu něco jiného  
>  _za překlad Rastislavovy slovenčiny znovu děkuju_[dokudoki](dokudoki.tumblr.com)  
> 

**konec roku 1919, Praha**

I přes pokračující rekonstrukce se s Rastislavem zabydleli v jedné z kanceláří prezidenského křídla, kterou si oba zvelebili po svém. Rastislav přitáhl polovinu svojí knihovny a korespondence, doteď někde schovanou před pravidelnými prohlídkami maďarských oficírů. Stále ještě zaopatřoval bydlení, jim v Bratislavě nějaký lepší byt a sobě si chtěl postavit vlastní dům - až na to bude čas. Čech s tímhle dodatkem velice energicky souhlasil, vidící se příští léto radši na Rastislavově chatě v horách a ne u malty někde v Nitře. 

Navíc Rastislav měl poměrně vysoké nároky na bydlení, což se Václav dozvěděl hned, když mu dělal slavnostní prohlídku Hradu.

_“Hradov mám dosť, ale neviem, či by sa hodili pre administratívu. Sú to, vieš… skutočné hrady.”_

Div se tenkrát nezakuckal, polykající slova o stavu Prešpurského hradu a místo toho téměř zazpíval: _"To je dobrý, Rastíku, já tě klidně nechám bydlet v tom mém."_

I přes Rastislavovo počáteční opovrhování vznešeným přemyslovským sídlem, trávil tu v Praze spolu s ním většinu času i přes to, že Václav si po zkušenostech s Roderichem vyloženě vydupal, aby jejich přítomnost ve státních záležitostech nebyla povinná ani nijak časem definovaná. Rasťo si taky mohl cestovat přes hranice Moravy kdykoliv se mu zachtělo a Čech se k němu rád přidal, cesty pak ubíhaly rychleji a to nejen kvůli té anomálii týkající se jejich cestování. A kdo vlastně byl? Rakousko? Aby mu snad přikazoval, kam má a nemá chodit?

Myšlenky na Rakousko ho provázely vlastně od začátku, co s Rastislavem začal bydlet. Díky němu byl tím co je a to byl dost dobrý důvod ho nenávidět, ale zároveň ho možná mít i trošku, skoro nepodstatně...

Samozřejmě, že Roderich se teď na něj ani nemohl podívat. Václav se konečně stal rozvracečem císařství, které i po všech těch nařčeních prvoplánově nikdy nechtěl rozvrátit. A Václav v hloubi duše věděl, že by byl schopný žít s ním dlouho, kdyby se neobjevili lidé, co ho probudili z-

“Ty ma zase nevnímaš,” přerušil Rasťo proud jeho myšlenek, když pomalu sestupovali po namrzlých zámeckých schodech dolů. 

“Ne, já tě poslouchám.” Sice to nebyla pravda, ale Václav věděl, o čem se bavili, poslední dobou to bylo jedno a to samé. 

“Řekni mi, Rasťo, upřímně, bylo tohle opravdu to, co tak nestabilní stát jako ten náš potřeboval? Bylo pro něj tak nutné jet tam, když moc dobře věděl, že ve Versailles budeme mluvit o Čechoslovácích. Díkybohu tomu Beneš zabránil.”

“…tak Beneš.” Zamumlal Rasťo se svraštělým obočím. Václav v tu chvíli litoval, že to vůbec řekl. Z nějakého důvodu jeho bratrovi Masarykova pravá ruka vůbec nesedla a už takhle se kolem něj choval pěkně nepřirozeně. 

“Ale ty nechápeš, že kdyby tohle udělal kterýkoliv Čech, zavřeli by ho taky! Vždyť jako politik nesmí takovéhle tajné cesty ohledně vládních věcí - s falešnými pasy - vůbec podnikat. Přes Polsko ještě! A Poláci samozřejmě podají pomocnou ruku něčemu, co na první pohled vypadá jako vlastizrada!”

“Ježiši Kriste.” Protočil Rasťo oči. “Ja som v tej snemovni bol tiež a všetko som počul. To, že ho chceli odsúdiť aj moji vlastní ľudia je… je taká strašná hanba. Vieš ako mi bolo, keď som ho šiel do Mírova navštíviť? Pozerať sa do očí niekomu, kto si pre mňa odsedel štyri roky v Segedíne…” 

Václav ho sledoval s jistými obavami. Bylo to asi pošetilé čekat od Slovneska, že se od Hlinky odvrátí, navzdory části jeho politiků i určitým Hlinkovým 'zajímavým názorům' směrem do Čech.

Rasťo ignoroval Václavův zakaboněný obličej a pokračoval dál. “Tu nejde o tú nešťastnú cestu! Ide o to, že je teraz vo väzení! Ten súdny proces mal byť dávno zastavený - už len kvôli tomu ako veľmi sa on sám Československo zaslúžil.” 

A jediná jistota, kterou tahle internace přinese, bude Hlinkova zvýšená popularita. Václav neměl iluze o tom, že by ho Mírov přinutil změnit názor na české řešení věcí. Spíš ho v něm jen utvrdí.

“Ale chápeš, že to jediná věc, co mohli udělat? Jakkoliv byly jeho úmysly dobré… Tomu rozumíš, že jo?” 

Rastislav se na něj zadíval a potom si povzdechl a zakroutil hlavou. “Ale… chápeš ty mňa?” 

Václav ho nechápal stoprocentně, ale ani on sám se nedíval rád na svoje lidi přes mříže, a pokud by šlo o jeho vlastního vůdce a přítele… Masaryka by taky tenkrát zavřeli, kdyby nenechal pas četníkovi v ruce a narychlo do toho vlaku nenaskočil. 

“Asi to chápu.” Řekl pochmurně. “Když si teda představím sebe jako Rakousko a tebe jako mě…”

“Ale veď ja ťa z toho neobviňujem.” Rasťo zavrtěl hlavou.

_A kto si tú potom berie hneď všetko osobne?_

Slovák si dal ruce do kapes, a když došli na konec schodiště, zapálil si cigaretu. Počasí bylo hnusné a nikde nikdo. Václav si dřepl vedle něj na zídku a objal ho kolem pasu.

Rastislav se o něj opřel a usmál se. “Teraz budú voľby, a keď vyhrá, tak či tak ho budú musieť pustiť.” 

Čech přemýšlel, jak bude z vězení kandidovat, ale v tomhle ohledu Rastislava nepodceňoval - a pokud si Slovensko myslelo, že Hlinka volby vyhraje, samozřejmě, že vyhraje. Václav nebyl zrovna nejlepší stratég, ale pamatoval si svoje začátky v rakouském parlamentu a jestli získají do čela někoho tak umanutého jako Hlinku…

“Hlavně mi slib, že se od něj potom nenecháš přesvědčit, jak hrozný jsem a nezačneš mě kvůli tomu nenávidět.” Poplácal Rastislava po rameni a na malou chvilinku přemýšlel, jestli jeho pokus o vtip neměl v sobě alespoň malou špetku vlastních obav. Moc dobře věděl, jaká byla situace na Slovensku a o vítání Čechů jako osvoboditelů si mohl opravdu nechat jen zdát. 

Koutky Rastislavových úst se ale draly výš a výš, a když se na něj podíval, měl ten známí lesk v očích a Václav téměř čekal, že se k němu Slovák nakloní a dá mu pusu. Místo toho se na něj jen zadíval a usmál se, jako kdyby věděl víc, než on.

“Ja už dávno viem, že si hrozný.” 

* * *

**koncem listopadu 1926, jižní Morava**

Většinou při cestě na Slovensko trávili pár dnů u Ludmily, kde si poklábosili nad sklenkou o současné politické situaci a vyžrali podstatnou část jejích zásob. Jakmile poprvé za Moraviným domem zamrzl rybník, chodili na něj s Rastislavem bruslit a způsobovat si drobnější zranění. Lidka s nimi šla pouze jednou a dle jejích slov naposledy.

"Ty vole, vždyť tu hokejku musíš natočit!”

"Ja viem ako sa to hrá, ty somár!" Zařval na něj Rasťo z druhé strany rybníka, než ten puk zlostí střelil úplně mimo branku, až se od kamenů u břehu odrazil kamsi do pole. Rastislav nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou a přibruslil blíž k Václavovi v bráně.

"Šme še trošku rožčílili,“ zapitvořil se na něj Václav. Rasťo k němu v tu ránu uděla dva skoky a Václav začal v bruslích zdrhat. Byl ale chycen za svetr, díky čemuž okamžitě uklouzl a potupně spadl na led, kde si pravděpodobně něco narazil, podle toho jak začal častovat Slovensko ne příliš bratrskými jmény.

Rasťo nad ním stál se zadostiučiněným úsměvem. "Ty bastard. Ja ti ukážem. Celú dobu ústa nezavrieš a furt tu dávaš rady, o ktoré ti nik-to nes-to-jí!" Rastislav do něj pokaždé, když se Václav pokusil zvednout, strčil, takže vždy spadl zadkem zase zpátky na led. Rasťo se potom dal urychleně na ústup.

"Hajzle pomstychtivej, však počkej doma!" Václav začal ze sebe rvát brusle, ale to už byl Rasťo u břehu, kde si v rychlosti nazouval boty.

"Ó, UŽ SA BOJÍM!" Houkl za ním, ale šněroval tkaničky o sto šest. Ještě v rychlosti nabral puk, který se válel rovnou na vyšlapané cestičce, kterou přišli. Václav už ale byl také v botách a posílal za ním další výhružky.

"Mně neutečeš!" Zvedl se obutý právě ve chvíli, kdy se Rastislav atletickým během vydal směrem k Moravině domu.

Bohužel měl pravdu, Slovák nechápal, jak to dělal, ale za chvíli mu skočil na záda a převrhl je oba do závěje. Uštědřili si navzájem pár šťouchanců, z nichž jeden Rasťo dostal do břicha, než se Václav zastavil a začal se na něj vědoucně usmívat.

"Neumíme prohrávat, viď?" Zahihňal se a Rasťo se ho snažil ze sebe shodit.

"Nie, to ty nevieš zavrieť hubu. Fajn, tvoje táraniny keď prehrávam ma rozčuľujú, ale ty si ešte dovoľuješ buzerovať ma aj keď vyhrávam. To už je fakt vrchol.”

"No, teď už jsi teda nevyhrával," zúžil Václav oči a v duchu se poplácal po zádech za to, že tímhle ho určitě vytočí.

"Cítil som obed, takže som to chcel ukončiť bez toho, aby si sa to ty snažil pol hodinu vyrovnať."

"No jistě!!! Jak jinak, že jo?!" Zvedl se Václav a nevěřícně kroutil hlavou. Rasťo se také zvedal, k jeho reakci absolutně netečný, a oprašoval sníh z oblečení.

"Tak už vím, na co máš ten přerostlý frňák, když _odsud_ ucítíš, jestli už Liduna udělala jídlo!" 

"Môj nos je normálny. Zato ty by si sa mal na seba niekedy pozrieť!" Rastislava se to lehce dotklo, jeho nos byl absolutně v pořádku.

"Tak abys věděl, já mám perfektně symetrický obličej." Poplácal se Čech samolibě po červených tvářích.

"Papuľu máš krivú," řekl mu se zadržovaným smíchem. 

Za hodinu oba dva unaveně padli na postel, absolutně vyčerpáni jejich dopolední aktivitou a náloží svíčkové, co Morava uvařila, doprovázenou sarkastickými poznámkami o jejich přínosu do její domácnosti, i přes to jak ji Rastislav vychvaloval s upřímnými obavami, že příště padne vaření na něj. Václav s velkou námahou otočil hlavu ke Slovensku, který ležel obličejem směrem k matraci a snažil se poměrně důvěryhodně předstírat, že je mrtvý.

Už od konce války měl problémy se spaním, které byly ještě umocňovány jejich častým cestováním - Rumunsko, Itálie, Francie, Jugoslávie. Václav se snažil vzpomenout si na tváře Slovinska, Srbska a Chorvatska. Kombinace to byla trochu nesourodá a Václav se neubránil pousmní, když je viděl se dohadovat. 

_Jak asi vypadáme já a Rasťo?_

Janez je navštívil už před pár lety, kdy se osobně přišel podívat na rekonstrukci v té době ještě neobyvatelného Hradu, kterou započal jeho krajan Plečnik. Po tolika letech konečně stáli před sebou ne jako sluhové Rakouska, ale svobodné národy a to si samozřejmě žádalo pořádnou oslavu. I Rastislav se tenkrát přidal.

Rasťo…Václav začínal mít čím dál jistější pocit, že ho má rád. Nerozuměl tomu, protože byl přesvědčen, že ho měl rád i předtím a jejich společné soužití teď navíc přinášelo spoustu hádek a nedorozumění, kdy musel jeden z nich dělat kdejaký nepříjemný kompromis, aby spolu mohli vůbec vyžít. Nemluvě o tom, jak se jeho předpověď ohledně Hlinky se vyplnila s až zneklidňující přesností a po půl roku v internaci nasedl do boje proti centralistickému českému vlivu doslova v plné polní.

_A kdopak to stojí po jeho boku a ty slova nadšeně hltá?_

Ale když s ním a Liduškou tuhle seděli k večeru na zahradě v proutěných sedačkách a popíjeli kávu, zaplavil ho takový pocit blaženosti, že ho musel chytnout pod stolem za ruku a Rasťo, i když na chvilku vyvedený z míry, jeho dlaň pevně sevřel.

Poprvé po tolika letech byl šťastný…

Rastislav se po chvíli otočil k Václavovi s podezřením, že vážně usnul. Taky že jo. Rastislav se vyčerpaně zvedl, cítící všechny svaly a klouby jak pracují, ve snaze ukočírovat váhu jeho oběda. Sundal si hodinky z otlačeného zápěstí a položil je na noční stolek. Pohled mu zůstal na fotografii, která tam už ležela pár měsíců, stále čekající na zarámování.

Byla to velká fotka, téměř třicet centimetrů dlouhá a pomalu připomínala gymnazijní třídu. Městům odhadoval tak od patnácti do osmnácti a většinou stála vzadu na lavici, zatímco Česku, Moravě, Slezsku, Slovensku a Podkarpatské Rusi bylo všem přes dvacet a stáli uprostřed fotky.

Ve středu se šklebil Václav s něčím, co se dalo klasifikovat jen jako vítězoslavný výraz, po levici Moravu, které dělal rámě stejně tak jako Vladislav, v té době už bez kotlet, takže s přivřenýma očima vypadal trochu jako vyšší a mužnější Polsko. Ačkoliv nezískali celé jeho území, těžko by se dalo debatovat o přínosu těžce industrializovaného Slezska novému státu. Po Václavově pravici byl Rasťo, usmívající se s jedním koutkem výš než druhým a čupřinou vlasů, která mu i přes pokusy zkrotit ji trčela na vrchu hlavy do vzduchu. Vedle něj s krátkými kudrnatými vlasy stál Andrej. Nikdo s jeho přítomností v Československu skoro nepočítal, ovšem Rusíni se v Americe domluvili s Masarykem o připojení Podkarpatské Rusi k českým zemím pod podmínkou stejných pravomocí jako Slovensko. I přes veškerá Rastislavova očekávání si Václav s Andrejem až necharakteristicky rozuměl. Fotka vypadala trošku nesymetricky, protože Andrej byl lehce vyšší než Rasťo, který měl zase nějaké ty dva centimetry nad Václavem, takže levá strana trochu přesahovala tu pravou.

Po levici Slezska pak stáli Libor a Jan (kterému nikdo neřekl jinak než Hans). Liberec se Rastislavovi zdál ze všech nejmladší s krátkými světlými vlasy a menší lehce ještě pubertální postavou. Ústí nad Labem bylo naproti tomu vysoké město s delšími, rovnými, vlasy a ostře řezanou tváří, z které by vystupovaly temně modré oči, kdyby ta fotka nebyla černobílá. Obecně se o něm vědělo, že na svojí loďce jezdí balit děvčata až do Drážďan.

Nad nimi stál Pavel, který se asi Čechovi podobal nejvíce, jen s kudrnatějšími vlasy a protáhlejším obličejem. Václav o Plzni často mluvil jako o 'nejnadanějším synovi', což v podstatě znamenalo hlavně to, že vynalezl Prazdroj. Vedle něj už stály jen dívky - Olomouc s dlouhými zrzavými vlasy spletenými do dvou copů a tajemným úsměvem, Praha tvářící se jako obvykle důležitě a tmavovlasá dívenka, která co nejlépe předstírala, že Prahu nevidí - Brno. Vedle ní opět se spletenými vlasy, ovšem téměř čistě blonďatými stála Žilina, jediné město, které mu ještě před Československem projevovalo respekt, i když Rastislava neustále zasypávala jistě dobře míněnými ale neméně otravnými radami. Hned u ní Košice, která měla naopak vlasy téměř černé a velice fotogenicky se usmívala do objektivu. Rastislavův úsměv při pohledu na ní byl absolutně nefotogenický, Alžbeta se nijak netajila tím, že na ně donáší Maďarsku. I když k Slovensku se chovala překvapivě poměrně slušně, což se nedalo říct o Prešovu, který stál po její levici, obvyklý vážný výraz vojáka z povolání ve tváři. Dole pak vedle Rusi ještě stál Prešpork, nově přejmenovaný na Bratislavu, se stejnou barvou vlasů jako Slovensko, jen s lehkými vlnami v jeho krátkém střihu. První řadu zakončil Ostrava (nevešel se totiž na českou stranu), zubil se a černé kudrliny mu padaly do očí. Alespoň pro tuhle chvíli upustil od Moravinými slovy 'odporného' zvyku nosit cigaretu za uchem. Matěj přijal Rastislava snad nejvřeleji, tisíckrát lépe než jeho vlastní svěřenci.

Tohle byl jeden z jeho hlavních problémů - města se s odtržením od Maďarska vypořádala po svém a protože se jejich vlastní zájmy mísily i se složením obyvatelstva, půlka si stěžovala na vládu Prahy a druhá zase na Rastislava samotného. K vzteku bylo i to, že snad kromě Žiliny (kdo ví proč, Česko nemohla vystát) všichni respektovali Václava víc než jeho samotného. Rasťo nevěděl, co na tom bylo urážlivějšího a jeho poslední pokus o zjednání si autority skončil tím, že ho Čech odtáhl ven a snažil se mu domluvit, jestli se snad nezbláznil. On měl všechny svoje města víceméně pod palcem až na Prahu, která měl očividně pod palcem jeho, jak Rastislav velice brzo odhalil. Zjištění to bylo těžce znepokojující.

_A najviac znepokojujúce sú tie chvíle, keď mi pripomína Erzsébet._

Ne že by se cítil nešťastný, to ne. Život bez Maďarska se mohl zdát sám o sobě učiněným rájem ale Václav _byl_ šťastný. Rastislav si to předtím neuvědomoval, ale občas mu přišlo, když ho viděl dívat se na sebe a upravovat si sáčko, vestu a kravatu, že mu oči doslova svítily. Usmíval se, až se mu dělaly ty dětinské dolíčky na tvářích, jako když se snažil sbalit holky na nábřeží při soutěžích, kdo první obsadí jejich pražský kvartýr.

Rastislavovy oči nezářily. Stále ještě čekal na slíbenou autonomii. Ľudová strana už o ni v roce 1922 požádala, ale od toho uběhly už skoro čtyři roky. Rastislav si také vzpomenul na svou poslední schůzku s Hlinkou, ze které byl pěkně rozpačitý. Jako obvykle potvrzoval všechny malé pochyby, které se mu za ty roky soužití s Českem postupně vytvořily v hlavě.

“Víš, tvůj přítel-kněz by si měl dát pozor na to, jak se vyjadřuje nebo by si taky někdo mohl začít myslet, že mu nejde ani tak o autonomii, ale o ovládnutí tvojí země! A pokud si chce brát do úst prezidenta republiky, měl by to dělat v soukromí a ne to vyřvávat na ulici.”

Strašně se s ním tenkrát pohádal, jak snad ještě nikdy za tu dobu, co spolu žili. Dokonce ani jejich pravidelné debaty na téma postavení Slovenska se nikdy nedostaly do stádia, kdy na něj Čech řval přes celou kancelář: _"Je to vlastizrada! Vlastizrada!"_

_A keď my sme zbehli do Légií, nebola to takisto vlastizrada? Nie je toto to isté? A je snáď Masaryk nejaký monarcha, ktorého si zo strachu nemôže nikto skritizovať?_

Taky mu to tenkrát takhle řekl. Václav v obličeji příšerně zrudl a nechtěl se o tom dále bavit. Zato Rastislav chtěl.

_"To budeš naše veličenstvo zakaždým takto brániť?"_

Václav, zřejmě zmagořený jeho vysněnými austroslavistickými císařpány, takhle párkrát omylem Masaryka nazval. Ten z toho měl slušnou srandu, i když nejdřív si mylně myslel, že si z něho jeho svěřenec utahuje, ale ani ne zdaleka takovou jako Rasťo.

Václav, pohlcený v tu chvíli absolutním studem při jen vzpomínce na tuhle událost, se přestal usmívat a stalo se něco naprosto nečekaného - vrhl se po Slovensku. Skončilo to tak, že spolu zápasili mezi skleněnou vitrínou Rastislavovy knihovny a konferenčním stolkem, přes který se oba zřítili na zem a další hodinu se místo hádek zabývali uklízením spouště, co natropili.

Rasťo byl nadšený.

Václav se nikdy nepral, v hospodě si při roztržkách ochranitelsky tiskl půllitr k sobě nebo se nenápadně přesunul za pult k pípě a poťouchle si doléval, když se hostinský snažil chlapy vyhodit. Rasťo ho v opilosti dráždil, škádlil, co jen mohl, ale bylo to marné. A přitom věděl, že ve Vídni v Reichstagu se s Německem kočkoval neustále. Popravdě se cítil ublíženě, že neměl ani chuť pocuchat si s ním navzájem vlasy.

Ani netušil, proč se s ním tak chctěl prát. Netoužil mu rozbít hubu (většinou), nejhorší co si udělali, byla červená z nosu či ze rtu a občas nějaká ta modřina. Prostě ho to jen bavilo víc, než prásknout dveřmi a trucovat někde u okna a pak se sobě vyhýbat a nemluvit spolu. Rád řešil spory okamžitě, vzduch preferoval čistý. A ve vší upřímnosti… byla to docela sranda měřit si s ním síly. A on byl tak tak přesvědčený, že je silnější! Rasťo ho z toho rád vyvracel. No ale hlavně to byla sranda. A jeho bratříček tenhle názor díkybohu začal velmi brzy sdílet.

Václav ho po téhle epizodě konečně na urputné cestě z hospody, plné Rastislavova rýpání, povalil do trávy a chvilku do něj bušil, než ho vzápětí začal na místě ústně křísit. Tak tak, že došli domů. Slovensku se dral na tvář úsměv pokaždé, když na to pomyslel.

Bohužel jeho myšlenky úplně obrátily směr a vrátily se zpět k další věci, kterou nedávno řešili. Díky Václavově citlivé politice byli ve sporu s Vatikánem.

Jo, Vatikánem.

Rastislav dokázal pochopit, že Hus je pro Václava významnou osobou, ovšem na to, jak trpkostí zjistil, že do kostela chodil jen na svátky, se k Vatikánu choval jako k nějakému poslu nejvyššího zla. Navíc měl o síle Václavovy víra v Boha poměrně dobrou představu a z toho důvodu mu bylo jeho chování obzvlášť proti vůli. Ať si věří třeba ve svatost pivního soudku, ale hlavně ať na něho nepřenáší svojí kacířskou pověst.

Tohle mu říkat ovšem nemělo cenu, Čech byl hluboce přesvědčen, že všechny útoky na jeho 'bezvěrnost' jsou vlastně komplimenty, dokazující jeho vzdor k 'prohnilé' církvi. Nad pracovním stolem měl dokonce ve vitríně hrdě přilepenou báseň od Borovského:

_Bůh, náš otec, pro chování_

_deset nám dal přikázání,_

_ale církev, naše máť,_

_zkrátila je v jedno: "Plať"_

Rastislav pro jistotu tohle téma obcházel dvoukilometrovým obloukem, protože opravdu neměl touhu nechat si potvrdit Hlinkova tvrzení o duchovní čistotě Česka.

Prostě i přes částečnou idylu, vzkvétající v místě, kde zrovna seděl, měli spoustu problémů a starostí. 

Pro Rastislava to bylo vlastně úplně něco úplně nového. Ne, že by problémy normálně neměl, na to si tedy určitě stěžovat nemohl, ale vysedávání na židlích ve vládě, kde poslouchali nekonečné debaty, co s měnou, se stížnostmi lidu a bolševickými snahami o převrat, nebylo to, co si pod vlastním státem představoval. S jejich vlastní existencí se taky běžně nemávalo vzduchem, kvůli utajení a případných špionážích od jejich sousedů, i když Václav nadále sveřepě odmítal nabídky, aby dali jejich byt hlídal (dle Václava to vše bylo čistě jen pro to, aby ho jednoho dne Erzsébet neunesla oknem z postele, což mohlo přijít vtipné opravdu jen někomu, kdo s ní tisíc let nežil a nevěděl, čeho je schopná).

Matně si vybavoval, jak poprvé přišel do jeho pražského bytu a Václav jednoduše prohlásil, ať se zabydlí. Rastislav měl na sobě jenom uniformu a v kapse cigarety. Když zůstal stát v chodbě, zírající na kříž na stěně, Čech se k němu vrátil a začal ho za kabát táhnout do kuchyně.

"No... je to tu malý, ale mám tu vše, co potřebuju a moje trvalá rezidence je o dost větší". Tak tomu říkal, stavení co měl v jižních Čechách. Rezidence. Rastislav netušil, jestli šlo o nějakou touhu vyrovnat se Rakousku a jeho sídlu. Později se ale tohle podezření ukázalo jako neoprávněné, už jen kvůli tomu, že se tam uklízelo naposledy v minulém století.

_“Měl jsem spoustu věcí na práci, no…”_

Jejich domy jediné opravdu dokázaly svědčit o tom, jak prastaří ve skutečnosti byli. Václavův byt přetékal starožitným nábytkem (v té době spíš jenom starý) a špinavé zdi zdobily obrazy neznámých lidí. V kuchyni se na něj například díval muž složený ze zeleniny, kterému Rastislav přes Václavovy protesty, že to je přece císař Rudolf II., říkal 'salát'. V koupelně vana, která měla sedřenou stranu, a Václav musel neustále dotahovat uvolňující se kohoutky. V obýváku stála vitrína vyskládaná skleničkami a různými skleněnými drobnostmi od Václavových přátel. Vše to bylo neuvěřitelně staré, pro někoho krámy, pro Václava poklady a všechno to na něj křičelo Česko, noty poházené pod postelí, starobylý kříž v předsíni, metály padající z krabice zašoupnuté pod postelí, jeho rakouské uniformy čpící vzadu ve skříni, staré dopisy vsunuté mezi knihy, zlomené pečetě drolící se mezi nimi. Trumpeta postavená na stolku a vedle ní hodinky, které šly vždy na čas. Červený šátek uvázaný na háku od kabátu. Staré fotky žen a dívek, které už dávno přišly o svou mladistvou krásu. Roztrhaná bible, která ještě neznala háčky a čárky, politá něčím, co Rastislav pevně doufal, že je víno.

A nejvíc ho překvapovalo, jak moc doma se mezi těmi krámy cítil. Teprve až když přistihl Česko, jak mu upravuje kravatu, si uvědomil, jak divné to všechno je. Doteď nic takového nepotřeboval a vystačil si sám, a teď si nechával vařit a zašíval mu ponožky. Úplně jako v jiném světě. Večer ho neobjímala cizí ruka a on už nikdy (no alespoň ne tak často) se nebude ráno plížit z cizího bytu. A Václav s Ludmilou byli tou nejslušnější náhradou skutečné rodiny, co si mohl přát.

Bylo opravdu příjemné uzavřít všem těm pochybným věcem kolem Česka oči, když ho držel za ruku a usmíval se na něj přes jejich neustálé závody od jedení knedlíků v Moravině domě až po korčulování na rybníku za ním, a nejúžasnější bylo nechat si od něj šeptat do ucha, jak ho strašně miluje a stejně zadýchaným hlasem mu odpovídat.

A když se vrátil ze Slovenska, většinou s oprávněnými stížnostmi na rtech nad chováním Čechů, neplnění slibů a všemožnými problémy, s kterými se Rastislav potýkal, i přes to cítil, že Václav měl z jeho návratu upřímnou radost.

Rastislav i přes veškerá Hlinkova slova odmítal uvěřit, že Češi pro něj budou horší než Maďaři samotní. Václav přece nebyl jako Maďarsko. Právě proto, že si na něj stále ještě Erzsébet brousila zuby, mu nemohl ohledně autonomie vyhovět.

_Alebo prinajmenšom toto tvrdí posledných pár rokov._

Jeho nálada ale pomalu při ponořování se do těchto myšlenek klesala. Byl trpělivý - na čekání on byl mistr. Ale jak dlouho bude ještě muset být trpělivý?

Václav na to vedle něj hlasitě zachrápal.

* * *

* * *

**leden 1933, Pražský hrad**

Uprostřed místnosti seděl v křesle starý muž, zatímco před ním stál ještě starší s výrazem jistého očekávání ve tváři.

"Klidně se posaď," ukázal na křeslo proti sobě a Václav tak poslušně udělal. 

“Jistě už jsi slyšel, co se děje v Německu. Hitler se dostal k moci a pravděpodobně si dovedeš představit, jaký názor na jeho osobu já mám."

"Jistě není valný, pane prezidente," odkašlal si Václav a zatoužil si zapálit cigaretu. Něco nepříjemného viselo ve vzduchu a nebyl to jenom Hitler. Měl pocit, že tahle konverzace se mu nebude vůbec líbit. 

"Ne, to opravdu není. Ovšem, rád bych věděl, co si o tom všem myslíš ty?" Masaryk se po něm zkoumavě podíval, zatímco Václav se v křesle ošil.

"Hitler," pronesl, "je typický příklad velkoněmecké pošetilosti. Tak velké pošetilosti, že ji nebude tolerovat ani Rod-Rakousko."

Václavův názor byl ve skutečnosti o dost vášnivější a o velký kus sprostší, ale z úcty ke svému prezidentovi se rozhodl nechat si ho v tuhle chvíli pro sebe.

Masaryk si přehodil nohu přes nohu. "To bych neřekl, Rakousko je na tom stále špatně. V téhle situaci nebude mít problém najít si zde spojence." 

"To ale nebude mít problém ani u nás," odvětil Čech s nakrčeným čelem. Bůh ví, že si Němce v Československu uvědomoval víc než dobře. Jeho prezident vypadal chvíli, jako když přemýšlí a tak Václav poslušně čekal v křesle.

"Václave, vím, že je ti jistě divné, proč jsem si tě sem samotného takhle zavolal. Bez Slovenska." Dodal Masaryk, když se mu dostalo jenom zmateného pohledu. Václav najednou překvapeně vykulil oči, jako kdyby mu teprve teď došlo, že Rastislav tu jaksi chybí. Potom se ale zasmál.

"No tak, pane prezident, najednou nemůžete pozvat pokorný národ na šálek kávy a příjemný rozhovor? Nebo snad teď, když jste pravým vládcem, už pohrdáte mojí společností?"

Masaryk se usmál a poposunul si brýle. "Nikdy jsem neodmítl tvojí společnost a nikdy bych ji ani neodmítl. Ale tenhle rozhovor bohužel moc příjemný nebude a v této věci je velmi důležité, že tu Rastislav není." To nechalo na tváři Česka zmatek a jeho rty se stáhly do úzké čárky.

"Jak víš, Luďáci se stále dožadují autonomie." Začal pomalu a Václav spustil ruce rozčarovaně na stehna, neschopný snést jenom zmínku o HSĽS. 

"No ano, já vím! Je už s tím pěkně otravný a neustále to vytahuje, když se hádáme." Zakroutil hlavou a hledal u svého prezidenta pochopení.

"Vy bydlíte pospolu, že je to tak?"

Na tohle Václav znervózněl, i když se současně snažil neuhnout pohledem. "No ano, žijeme ve stejném bytě. Náš dům také znáte. A Slovensko se samozřejmě víc než půl času vrací domů, kam ho já často doprovázím. Mám to tam koneckonců rád. A vyhovuje nám to takhle, i když někdy to samozřejmě může být trošku na obtíž, zvlášť když si tam vodíme děvčata a..." Znovu se krátce zasmál a velice bedlivě u toho svého prezidenta pozoroval. Nikdo nesměl přijít na to, jaký oni měli spolu vztah, obzvlášť ne lidé jako Masaryk. To bylo jasné i Václavovi. Rastislava, který chodil ještě pravidelně do kostela a pohyboval se ve společnosti duchovních, snad nebylo třeba ani komentovat. Václav navíc považoval svého prezidenta za nesmírně inteligentního člověka, a proto byl lehce nervózní, aby si při pohledu na něj a na Slovensko nedal dvě a dvě dohromady. Přeci jen odhalil ten podvod s Rukopisy a bylo tu určité riziko, že mu dojde i tohle.

Prezident ho poslouchal pozorně, ovšem když skončil, povzdechl si. Česku se tyto věci vysvětlovaly velice obtížně, protože byl hodně umluvený a rád se vyhýbal tématům, která neměl rád. Pokud mu stále nedocházelo, proč tu byl, musel ho k tomu dovést trochu strmější cestou.

"Václave, jaký je tvůj současný vztah k Německu?"

Čech se zamračil, než procedil skrz zuby: "Jestli se jen pokusí sáhnou na kohokoliv z nás nebo překročí ve vojenském tou svou špinavou nohou hranice tak ho osobně sestřelím-"

Masaryk na to nadzvedl oboč a lehce varovným vlasem řekl: "Pamatuj, Václave, že my nechceme válku."

"Já... no samozřejmě! Nikdy bych nechtěl opakovat to, co bylo." Ujišťoval ho rychle a Masaryk mu kývl, aby pokračoval. 

"Nenávidím ho a doopravdy není nikdo, koho bych nenáviděl víc. Nevyjdeme spolu jako osobnosti, nevyjdeme spolu jako sousedé a nevyjdeme spolu jako národy. Nezapomněl jsem, kdo je můj úhlavní nepřítel, a i když je v mém zájmu, aby se čeští Němci měli stejně dobře jako Češi samotní, pokud se pokusí připojit k říši, tak zakročíme."

"Co Rakousko?" Řekl to naprosto bez tónu, ale Václav tomu v tu chvíli nevěnoval pozornost.

"Ten!? Ten pro změnu nenávidí mě za to, že jsem ho po létech ponižování položil na lopatky."

"Co Polsko?" 

"Taky mě teď nesnáší, blbeček.” Václav si musel ulevit. Feliks mu ležel v žaludku už dlouho a jeden pro druhého v posledních dvaceti letech vůbec neexistovali. “Otravuje na mých hranicích a potom kňourá, když si to nenechám líbit?" Zamračil se. 

"A Rusko?"

"Ačkoliv já proti němu nic nemám, vím, že mě osobně moc nemusí. Za ten náš zásah na Sibiři nás Bolševici zrovna nemilují." 

"A co Maďarsko?"

Václav se usmál, jako kdyby se ho ptal na úplnou banalitu. "Tak ta mě teprve nenávidí!" Než stačil něco dalšího dodat o tom, jak se jí pravděpodobně v noci zdají sladké sny o maďarských názvech slovenských ulic, byl svým prezidentem přerušen.

"A Slovensko?"

Václav mlčel. Pochopil to velice rychle. Na tváři se mu objevil stín a v tu chvíli vypadal velice nesvůj.

"Povídáš mi, že se hádáte. Já vím, o co se Luďáci snaží a každým rokem to vyplývá víc a víc na povrch, že Československo je pro ně jen takovou přestupní stanicí."

"To říkají jen nějací vyšinutí jednotlivci!” Ohradil se Čech okamžitě.

"Zatím, Václave, ale jestli vaše neshody budou pokračovat, kdo ví, kam to bude směřovat."

"Já nejsem ničí přestupní stanicí! A on je mi velmi vděčný za to, co jsem pro něj udělal, i když to, přiznávám, dává někdy zvláštně najevo. Ale to vy víte, že Slovensko nese tu krizi o dost hůř." 

"Takže tvůj bratr podle tebe nemá pochybnosti, které by ho dovedly až k nějakým radikálním názorům nebo řekněme činům." 

Václav se mračil. "Podívejte, pane prezidente, on není nadšený čechoslovakismem ve smyslu popírání jeho existence, což _není_ jeho skutečným smyslem, ale vysvětlujte mu to. Chce tu autonomii, protože jeho hrdost prostě nesnese jen náznakem podřízené postavení vedle mě a jakékoliv moje vysvětlování, proč si něco takového nemůžeme dovolit, jde úplně mimo něj. Ale že by se chtěl trhnout, jak mi tu naznačujete, to rozhodně ne. Nehledě na to, že Slovensko není politicky ani hospodářsky na něco takového ani zdaleka připraveno, jsem mu stále bratrem - stejně jako je on mě. Dal bych za něj ruku do ohně, a kdyby se Maďarsko jen opovážilo vztáhnout na něj znovu ruku, budu tam připraven ho bránit stejně jako před patnácti lety. A věřím, že on by se zachoval úplně stejně, kdyby nás napadlo Německo." 

Když skončil, doslova ho polilo horko. Možná to trošku přehnal. _Budu tam připraven ho bránit, ježišikriste._

Masaryk se po něm pár sekund díval, jako kdyby věděl víc než on. Václav netušil, že jeho prezident uviděl jeho lásku jako čistou naivitu (a že ta v ní jistě byla). Usmál se, než znovu zvážněl a řekl: "To je doopravdy vše, co jsem potřeboval od tebe v téhle záležitosti slyšet. Jsem rád, že v něj tolik věříš a že i přes neshody jste jeden druhému bratři a můžete se na sebe spolehnout."

Václav se nervózně usmál a kývl. Poznal, že to je pro něj znamení vrátit se ke svým povinnostem a měl se co opustit Masarykovu pracovnu. 

_No ale Boleslav byl také Václavův bratr._

Když se natáhl pro kliku, uviděl před očima místo na bílo natřených dubových dveří vysoká kovová vrata kostela, na které tenkrát zběsile bušil malými pěstičkami a volal o pomoc, dokud ho neodchytl jeden z Boleslavových mužů a nevrazil mu meč přímo do -

Václav ve dveřích doslova ztuhl a automaticky si šáhl na břicho. Ta myšlenka byla příliš živá a přišla v tu nejnevhodnější dobu. 

_To bylo ale už dávno._

"Říkal jsi ještě něco, Václave?"

"Ne-ne, uvidíme se ve čtyři, pane prezidente! Teď, když mě omluvíte…"

Prošel chodbou a vyhlédl z okna na nádvoří. Nenáviděl, když musel myslet na tohle. Nechápal, kde se to v něm vzalo, většinou se snažil nevzpomínat na staré vraždy - obvykle mu bohatě stačily ty současné. Navíc na jeho břiše nebyla žádná známka po té jizvě už staletí. Tak proč na to teď myslel?

Zahleděl se z okna své pracovny na Prahu a trochu se upokojil s myšlenkami na to, jak jeho hlavní město v posledních stoletích vyrostlo do krásy. 

_Hlavně klid, Václavíčku._

Václav se usmál a oddechl si. No jo, hlavně klid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Janez je Slovinsko  
> 
>   * Hlinka se v roce 1919 vydal do Paříže na mírovou konferenci, kde se mimo jiné debatovalo také o nových hranicích. Chtěl tam podat stížnost na nerespektování autonomistických požadavků z Pitsburské dohody (mimo jiné, ten dokument má asi tři stránky). Doma pak musel čelit obvniění za vlastizradu, protože jako politik který složil přísahu  _Československu_ jel na falešný pas s pomocí nepřátelské země (Polsko), čímž podle v tehdejšího zákona “ohrožoval republiku.” 
>   * tohle je opravdu jen zjednodušená verze, ale pro fanfic by měla stačit
>   * HSĽS byla slovenská katolická politická strana vedná Andrejem Hlinkou, která bojovala za autonomii Slováků v Československu, členové jsou "ľuďáci".
>   * pokud je něco nejasné nebo máte nějaké připomínky, sem s nimi :)!  
> 
> 



	15. Krize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasťo je mírně řečeno nespokojen s poměry v Českosovensku a Václav je zase nespokojen s ním
> 
> varování: nic...i když možná pro ty, kteří měli nějaké iluze o první republice a politice této doby, to může být trochu šok
> 
> za překlad Rastislavovy slovenčiny děkuji opět dokudoki

**1933 Praha, Československo**

Představa zbrojícího se Německa Václava silně znepokojovala. Pozoroval ještě toho večera svůj odraz v zrcadle a prohlížel si svaly na rukou, které poctivě chodil trénovat do Sokola. Trošku kriticky pohlédl i na svoje břicho, které vypadalo, že vyloženě touží přesáhnout mu přes kalhoty. Teď s krizí mu ale zasadí ránu, předevčírem šel na nákup a sám mohl vidět, jak se výběr pěkně zkrouhnul, nehledě na to, že demonstranty kolem obchodu také zrovna nepřehlédl. Nebyla to žádná sranda. Neustálá nespokojenost, přiměla lidi hledat na jejich situaci různá radikální řešení, nejčastěji komunisty, kteří hlava nehlava shazovali vinu na 'buržoazní' československou vládu.

Václav po svém návratu z Ruska jako legionář, neměl o bolševismu žádné velké iluze. I když slova jako _lid_ a _všichni si budeme rovni_ ho zasahovala na tom pravém místě - protože kdyby byl každý šťastný, on by se stal tím nejšťastnějším národem na Zemi - zatím bohužel nic nenasvědčovalo, že opravdu nešlo jen slova.

Znovu se na sebe podíval do zrcadla a pousmál se. Cítil se silně, ale jistě by to mohl vylepšit. Ve vládě se snažili právě prosadit plán obrany, ale jeho schválení jistě chvíli potrvá. Nejlepší bude, když se začne připravovat sám, konkrétně i s Rastislavem. I když si přál věřit, že Erzsébet se už z minule trochu poučila, její touha nastolit zpátky "Velké Uhersko" pravděpodobně nijak neslábla. A stejně bylo potřeba, aby si zase prošli vojenským výcvikem. Týden v kasárnách pozvedne morálku jejich vojákům a jim dvou rozhodně neublíží. 

Navíc třeba Slovensko trošku procitne po těch jejich soustavných hádkách. Na jednu stranu to bylo vyčerpávající, na druhou ho to udobřování stále docela bavilo. I když teď už dlouho žádné udobřování neproběhlo, věnoval si v zrcadle obzvlášť temný pohled. 

Občas se mu zdálo, že ho to proradné slovo _krize_ pronásleduje na každém rohu.

* * *

* * *

**srpen téhož roku**

"Takže ty jsi tam mezi nimi byl? Ty mi jako tady do očí říkáš, že se účastníš protičeských demonstrací?!" Vypadal teď doopravdy naštvaně a prsty křečovitě svíral desku stolu. Hořce si u toho vzpomněl na Masarykovo domlouvání před pár měsíci a přišlo mu, že vážně šlo o nějaký přiblblý vtip. Rastislav před ním stál a ani se nehodlal posadit, zatímco Praha byla opřená o okno a oba dva je zvědavě sledovala. 

Slovensko vytáčela už jen tím, že tam byla.

“Ak si myslíš, že mi budeš nariaďovať, či môžem osláviť založenie kostola svojim vlastným kniežatstvom, tak to sa škaredo mýliš.” 

Václav k němu vzhlédl, ve tváři pobouření pramenící ze slova _nařizovat_. "Zakazoval ti snad někdo něco? Nechme Pribinu Pribinou. Budeš překvapen, s tou strašnou svobodou u našich sousedů, ale my tu uplatňujeme demokracii," řekl s hrdostí patrnou v hlase. I přes to, co se teď dělo, byli vyspělá země a dle Václava za to vděčili ne nějakému Pribinovi, ale ustavičné práci.

“Teda sloboda názorov určite patrí do demokracie, alebo je to len česká - pardon, pre teba čechoslovakistická - výnimka?” Podíval se na něj Rasťo s úšklebkem.

"Proboha já chci jenom vědět, co se s tebou poslední rok děje a co jsi tam kurva předváděl!" Čech přistoupil k němu, zlaté oči vpíjející se do těch šedivých, žadonící po vysvětlení. Když mu bylo nabídnuto jen mlčení, pokračoval pochmurně:

“…ne že by to bylo poprvé, co se něco takového stalo.” 

“A ty si myslíš, že sa to deje bezdôvodne? Môžeš sa mi tu teraz pozrieť do očí a s čistým svedomím povedať, že tvoji ľudia u nás robili len dobre? Nemôžeš a ani sa o to nesnaž!” 

Václav zavrtěl hlavou. "Stejně nechápu, proč si stěžuješ na čechoslovakismus.” Zkroutil ústa. Nerad tomu tak říkal, obzvlášť před Slovenskem, který s tímhle slovem přišel a považoval ho někdy téměř za urážku. “Ty děláš jako bys nevěděl, jak je to myšleno.” Otočil se zpátky k Rastislavovi a opřel se zadkem o stůl.

“Práveže viem. Čechoslovák nie je príslušník žiadneho národa. Vidíš tu snáď niekde Československo? Alebo,” trhl hlavou směrem k Praze, “je pre teba toto Československo? Pražská vláda?” 

Karolína nadzvedla obočí a zaujatě se podívala na Václava, jak na to zareaguje.

"A co bys teda chtěl? Víš moc dobře, proč jsme to tak udělali - abychom zvýšili náš společný vliv proti Němcům a Maďarům. Víš taky, že on tu má větší zastoupení než ty. To by ses chtěl přidat do menšin nebo o co ti jako jde?"

“Ide mi o pravdu, na tom sme snáď ten náš štát založili, nie?” Zamračil se Rasťo.

Karolína se v rohu od srdce zasmála a Václav jí věnoval unavený pohled.

"No uznej, že to je názor hodný tak možná tebe, Vašíku, ale on by měl vědět líp,” řekla mu než se otočila ke Slovensku. "Víš, kdy tohle heslo vzniklo? Tohle ten pitomeček provolával, když upaloval kněze a drancoval svou vlastní zem."

Rastislav se na ní pohoršeně podíval a dodal: “Ďalší dôkaz toho, že Masaryk hoc polovičný Slovák akosi zabúda, že východ zeme je silno veriaci a nepodporuje žiadne husitstvo a kacírstvo.” 

“No a zas z tebe mluví ON!” Ozval se Václav pobouřeně. “A že mi to neřekne sám do očí… skoro mě raní, že se mě nepokouší taky přetáhnout zpátky na stranu víry a udělat ze mě Česko - katolické a svojské.” Uchechtl se tomu.

Rastislav se na něj podíval s výrazem absolutní únavy. “Má lepšie veci na práci.” 

“To vidím!”

“A svojský si až-až.” Dodal Rasťo, ale musel se kousnout do rtu, aby potlačil úsměv.

Václav si nasupeně zkřížil ruce na prsou. "Každopádně našeho prezidenta z toho vynech, ten se zasloužil o to, abychom my dva nelíbali zadky Rakousko-Uhersku. Krom toho je zvláštní, že se ti teď čechoslovakismus nelíbí, když sám Štefánik -”

“Tak byť tebou, toho by som si do úst nebral vôbec.” Zpražil ho Rasťo pohledem a chvilku oba mlčeli. “Bohato stačí, že sú moji ľudia zatýkaní! Skutočne nepotrebujem prirovnávať činy tvojej vlády k tomu, čo mi robila ona!” 

Václav kroutil nevěřícně hlavou a pozoroval Slovensko, jako kdyby nemohl uvěřit tomu, co před sebou vidí. 

“A přijde ti normální nechat si rozvracet republiku? Tobě vůbec nedochází důsledky. Myslíš, že Maďarsko si hezky nepočte o tom, co se tam stalo? Kdo vlastně vypustil tu plnou verzi ven?”

“Nechceš si ušetriť prácu a rovno zatknúť všetkých mojich politikov?” Obořil se na něj Rasťo, ruce křečovitě sevřené v pěst.

Čech se chytl za hlavu. "Prosím tě vždyť to i ty musíš pochopit…” Zhluboka se nadechl a potom se podíval na Slovensko. “Když ti dám teď autonomii tak nás Německo zničí. A až se mu to podaří, co myslíš, že udělá Maďarsko? Pošle nám tak možná pozvánku na velkomaďarský ples v Požoni!"

“Tieto výhovorky počúvam už vyše desať rokov a vieš ty čo? Už ma prestávajú baviť!” 

"Mě to tvoje fňukání taky bavit přestává!” Hned jak to řekl, viděl v Rastislavově tváři nový oheň, ale byl tak rozčilený, že pokračoval dál. ”Kdybys věděl, co jsem všechno pro tebe udělal! A ty místo abys mi byl alespoň trochu vděčný, tak se ti nějakým nepochopitelným způsobem podaří udělat z vládou organizované oslavy protistátní demonstraci! Nehledě na všechny ty výmysly, co ta tvoje strana rozhlašuje - neříkej, že bys tohle všechno poslouchal, kdyby Hlinka nebyl duchovní. Vždyť oni ti vyloženě nařízují, co máš dělat! Kdy se tě velectěný pan kněz zeptal, co by sis sám přál, no?" Kýv směrem k němu hlavou.

“Oni vedia, čo je pre mňa dobré stokrát lepšie než ty! A Hlinka pre mňa riskoval vlastný život, tak ma preboha nekŕm takými rečami!” Vystrčil Rasťo výhružně bradu dopředu. 

"Ono ti to brzo zhořkne v ústech, to mi věř. Já vím co to je, když pro tebe jeden člověk dělá to ‘nejlepší’. Měl jsem desítky takových panovníků!”

“Ty sa riadiš len tým, čo ona povie!” Trhl hlavou směrem k Praze a ve tváři se mu objevilo znechucení. “Ty si len manipulatívna mrcha, ktorá mu našepkáva do uška aký je úžasný a on ti to vo svojej samoľúbosti všetko žere a podpisuje.” 

V tu chvíli se Karolínin líný úsměv změnil a Praha pár sekund zkoumala se zúženýma očima Rastislavovu tvář. 

“Stěžuj si na vládu, pokračuj v tom, co děláš a nech svoje kamarády v HSĽS po světe rozhlašovat, jak vás Češi vykořisťují. Pokud budeš takhle pokračovat, Maďarsko tě brzy jistě od našich krutých pokusů postavit tě na nohy osvobodí.”

“To ma má akože vydesiť?” Zasmál se Rasťo znechuceně. “Opováž sa mi ešte raz takto vyhrážať!” Štěkl po ní než se otočil a vypochodoval ze dveří. Karolína si povzdechla, když uviděla Česko bezradně pozorující z okna Rastislava opouštět hradní nádvoří.

* * *

"No tak." Václavovo kolo nadskakovalo na dlažebních kostkách zatímco se Rasťo snažil dělat alespoň sedmimílové kroky. "Kam myslíš, že jdeš?"

"Domov." Rastislav se tvrdohlavě díval dopředu jako voják a snažil se celkem neúspěšně setřást Václava, který šlapal kolo vedle něj.

"Ty vole, neblbni…"

"Nehovor mi vole."

"A jak ti mám říkat? Miláčku?"

Rastislav nakrčil ret a znechuceně se po něm podíval. “Nemusíš ma brať za každé slovo,” řekl a znovu přidal do kroku.

"A to jako jdeš domů pěšky?" Zeptal se ho s upřímnou zvědavostí Václav.

"Autom."

"A to víš, že furt máme jen jeden pro nás pro oba."

“Ty si aj tak stále len v Prahe, bicykel ti úplne stačí.” 

"Si ze mě děláš srandu, ne? Řekni si o vlastní!"

“Ja si požiadam o veľa vlastných vecí, to sa nemusíš báť,” řekl a jedním skokem přeskočil škarpu, odkud přelezl plot a vydal se přes něčí zahradu na druhou stranu ulice.

Václav nejdřív přemítal nad tím, jestli to má obejít (vzal to tak blbě, že by ho dohonil než by vylezl na druhé straně), ale potom jenom zavrtěl hlavou a nasedl na kolo, aby se vrátil zpátky. Normálně by se tomuhle chování upřímně zasmál, ale dnes mu nějak do smíchu nebylo. 

Potom mu došlo, že se jistě staví cestou domů postěžovat si Moravě a zuřivě začal šlapat do pedálů. 

_Co mám proboha udělat, abych s tím šílencem vyšel?_

Jeden drobný hlásek v jeho hlavě mu říkal, že by mu mohl třeba tu autonomii dát, pro začátek. To ale zavrhl hned, jak si opřel kolo o zeď a vydal se po kamenných schodech nahoru do svojí kanceláře. 

_To vono!_

A pak ji třeba může dát Němcům. A potom Maďarům a za chvíli to dopadne tak, že o ní bude žádat on sám. Praha seděla nevzrušeně u stolu a ukázala mu na osamocený šálek kávy naproti ní. Vácav upřímně přemýšlel, jak silné kafe bude příště potřebovat, aby to všechno zvládnul.

* * *

**září 1937**

Rastislav i přes jejich časté a poměrně vážné rozpory na něj nikdy nevydržel být naštvaný tak dlouho, jak by chtěl. Často se po jeho rozhodnutí si ho alespoň měsíc kompletně nevšímat druhý den ráno probudil s Václavovou rukou obmotanou kolem jeho trupu a nos zabořený v místech, kde se Rastislavův krk téměř dotýkal postele, ochotný se v té pozici klidně i udusit, než aby ho ve spánku pustil. A Rasťo stále nechápal, proč se včera tak strašně ožrali a jaké temné síly ho přiměly udělat to s ním znovu. 

Václav se navíc vždycky ráno choval, jako kdyby se vůbec nic nestalo, usmíval se na něj a ptal se ho, jestli s ním nechce jít večer do biografu. Vytáčelo ho to k zbláznění, ale nedokázal v sobě najít sílu pokaždé s tím bojovat. Bylo obtížné mu cokoliv říkat nebo vysvětlovat, protože on mu vždycky dal tu nejdebilnější odpověď nebo ho uchlácholil svým příšerným slovíčkařením, které měl předtím rád a teď ho nenáviděl. 

A tak to šlo dál, Václav dělal na zemi kliky a ještě si k tomu pohvizdoval, zatímco Rasťo se snažil udělat večeři. V poslední době to byla Václavova běžná rutina, trávil v kasárnách hodně času a potom se vracel s připomínkami, co se musí ještě udělat. Dění v Německu nikdo nebral na lehkou váhu a vypracovávaly se podrobné plány o stavbě opevnění. Václav o tom míval občas dlouhé, plamenné monology, že se Slovák až začal bát, aby mu z toho nevyrašil knírek pod nosem. Václavovi přišlo náramně vtipné, když mu to říkal.

Jezdil teď víc domů, i když na Moravě se díky tomu teď taky zdržovali častěji a tam to na ně vždycky doléhalo, když se navraceli z vesnické hospůdky a svalili se na stráni, kde se už ani on nedokázal jeho idiotství bránit a nakonec zjistil, že ani nechce. A když ho slyšel vzdychat do orosené trávy, měl pocit, že snad najdou nějaký způsob, jak si porozumět.

Na Hrad dorazil tak kolem čtvrté, příjemně vyspalý ještě z vlaku, kde si dohnal těch pár hodin nočního bdění. Od války se ty jeho epizody drasticky zlepšily a dnešní dobou už je měl pouze výjimečně. Když si to kráčel po nádvoří, zahleděl se do okna, kde měli s Václavem kancelář. Taky mu mohl přijít naproti, pomyslel si.

_To by som mu ale musel napísať._

No dobře. Za všechno ho doopravdy vinit nemůže, uchechtl se pro sebe a kývl na hradní stráž. Docela se těšil na Václavův výraz, až ho uvidí. Vždycky se jeho tvář rozzářila, když se vracel, jako kdyby se na něj ten pitomec vážně těšil. I když Václav musel sám vědět, že jediný kufr, který si sebou Rasťo bral, byl ten s problémy. Natáhl se pro kliku a otevřel prudce dveře jejich pracovny, aby zvýšil efekt svého triumfálního návratu.

To, co uviděl, ho přimělo nenávidět všechny věci, na které v posledních pár minutách pomyslel. 

Když otevřel dveře, naskytl se mu pohled na kožené křeslo, přes které byl podivně zhroucený jeho přítel. Sako měl pohozené vedle na sedačce, kalhoty někde u kolen, v zádech zaryté štíhlé ruce s dlouhými nehty. Ti dva se okamžitě zastavili a pomalu se otočili na něj. 

V očích Česka se zračilo překvapení, ale žádné provinění nebo snad strach. Což by měl, myslel si Rasťo, když uviděl, komu patila ta blonďatá hlava.

Rastislavovi vběhly na jazyk stovky různých nadávek na její osobu, absolutně znechucen způsoby, které si vybírala, aby s ním mohla manipulovat. Ale potom se Václavovi znovu podívá do očí a místo toho, aby nenáviděl ji, teď nenáviděl jeho. Takovým strašlivým způsobem, jakým ho měl ještě před pěti minutami rád. Úplně cítil, jak se mu hrne krev do hlavy a -

Ale ne, jakoukoliv scénou by se jen ještě víc ponižoval. Zatnul ruce v pěst, pomalu se nadechnul a bez jediného slova se otočil. Dveřmi práskl trochu víc, než původně chtěl, ale celkově musel uznat, že to zvládl velmi dobře. Neměl vůbec v úmyslu mu dát ani trochu mu najevo, jak moc ho chtěl v té chvíli na místě přizabít.

Takže měsíc si s tebou nezašukám a ty si okamžitě najdeš náhradu? Bylo mu z toho špatně, ze všeho, co mu za ta léta říkal a šeptal do ucha. Přišel si jako úplný idiot. Opíral se venku o zeď, hnípající prsty drobící se omítku ve snaze dát jim na chvíli nějakou práci a zíral u toho na Prahu, najednou toužící být všude jinde než tady. 

Dali si pravidla. Holky s kterýma se vyspí, když byl Rasťo v Bratislavě, se nepočítají - jak se vůbec mohly počítat, když jenom představa, že by někdo z nich zkusil takhle žít s normálním člověkem, byla pro naprostou většinu z nich nepřestavitelná. Ale města měly do normálních lidí daleko. Tohle bylo jak kdyby si odjel do Vídně zašoustat si s Rakouskem. Konečně se zvedl a dal se na cestu dolů. Přišel si trochu jako opilý a jediné, co si přál, bylo, aby ho nikdo cestou domů neotravoval a nedal mu šanci si to neskutečné ponížení a vztek, co cítil, vybít na nich.

Když Václav navečer přišel domů, demonstrativně odešel a vrátil se, až když Čech už dávno chrápal v jejich posteli. Měl sto chutí ho vzít a shodit na zem, ale v zatvrzelosti kompletně ho ignorovat nakonec ulehl do postele zády k jeho oddechujícímu tělu. Nedívat se na něj bylo o dost snazší…

Tohle ovšem nemohl dělat věčně a hned druhý den, při Václavových ubohých pokusech bavit se s ním, opět byli v sobě.

"Víš, Rastislave, ty nejsi v pozici, kdyby sis mohl vybírat, co se bude dělat. Pokud nechápeš, že jako slabší článek si tu nemůže diktovat, co chceš-”

“Slabší článok? Kde sú tie rozprávky o tom, ako si budeme vládnuť sami a spoločne? Ako môžeš mať vôbec tú drzosť hovoriť mi, a akej pozícii tu som?!” Kousal si ret a nehty zarýval do dlaní ve snaze, aby se přestaly třást. Už to zacházelo tak daleko, že mu tu otevřeně říkal o tom, jak nemá právo se do něčeho vměšovat. 

_On si proste mysli, že keď som to ja, tak si so mnou môže normálne zametať!_

Otřásal jím vztek a nejradši by ho popadl za límec a vyhodil ho z té jeho polstrované židle, na které si tu válel svůj tlustý zadek a úřadoval si - samozřejmě jen naoko, uchlácholen jednou blonďatou krávou, která žila v přesvědčení, že si může ovládat celý stát. Václav se po něm podíval, teď vyloženě vztekle, než najednou jeho hlas podivně ochladl, až ho skoro nepoznával. 

I když nějakým způsobem k němu ten tón sedl jak vyšitý.

"Pokud jsi to tedy nedokázal normálně pochopit, tak já ti to tedy vysvětlím natvrdo. Jsi zaostalejší část země, slabší článek, který si v žádném případě nemůže vymýšlet, co se bude a nebude dělat. Krom toho nemůžeme mít rovné postavení, když si rovni nejsme. Po vytvoření státu jsi neměl nic a to že máš jen trochu fungující ekonomiku je kvůli mě, ne kvůli tvojí pilné práci nebo jak říkáš těm rozvracečským demonstracím a neustálému fňukáním o autonomii."

Rasťo se na něj díval a byl obsahem jeho slov i způsobem, jak to řekl, poměrně zaskočen. Zíral po něm bez hlesnutí, než zkřivil koutky úst ve falešném úsměvu a pronesl: “Tak toto je tvoja pravá tvár, čo? Toto si si celú dobu myslel a-” 

"Jaká pravá tvář?!" Přerušil ho Čech hrubě. "Tohle je realita, a ačkoliv jsem si pošetile myslel, že mi budeš za to všechno alespoň trochu vděčný, nemíním tě neustále ochraňovat a říkat, že jsi jenom chudáček, který nerozumí politice a tomu o co se tu vůbec snažíme."

Další dlouhé ticho z Rastislavovy strany, jen ten upřený pohled bez mrkání, který se vyloženě vpíjel Václavovi do duše.

“Politike som predvčerom rozumel veľmi dobre.” 

"Promiň mi," zadíval se na chvíli k jeho nohám a složil si ruce před sebe, "že mám zájem o to šukat s někým, kdo mi dalších pět sekund neříká, jaký jsem příšerný kokot."

“No áno, tá ti určite stále rozpráva, aký si úžasný, a potom oťapený všetko podpisuješ a kýveš hlavou. Tiež by som ti klamal aký úžasný si, ale bohužiaľ na na rozdiel od teba neklamem rád!” Hlas se mu propadl, ale na konci stejně zkřivil ústa do nuceného, nepřirozeného úšklebku, neschopný být chladný jako Čech, který po něm okamžitě střelil:

"Ano, ty jsi vlastně taková matka Tereza, až na to, že se taháš s chlapem a jakmile ti někdo podá pomocnou ruku, tak mu na ní ukousneš všechny prsty."

" “Ty chudáčik, ty si čakal že ti za tvoju okupáciu budem nohy bozkávať, že? Niežeby si mojim územím získal, to vôbec nie…,” hlas mu vyskočil zpátky nahoru, jak se přestal ovládat. “Bezo mňa by si robil kurvu Rakúsku až dodnes, ale budeš sa donekonečna prezentovať ako môj veľký záchranca!” 

Na Česko tohle překvapivě zapůsobilo, protože jeho tváře okamžitě zčervenajly vztekem.

"Ty mi něco povídej! Kurvu Rakousku!? Víš, co by jsi byl beze mě ty!? MRTVÝ, TY DEBILE!"

Ticho.

Rastislav otevřel pusu, potom ji zavřel a pár sekund jen tiše zíral do jeho zlostí rozšířených očí.

“Týmto sme spolu skončili, len aby si vedel.” 

Václavův vytočený obličej nahradilo čisté znepokojení. "Tím že jsem se vyspal..."

Rastislav mu věnoval pohled, než znechuceně zavrtěl hlavou a otočil se ke dveřím. Václav šel rychle za ním a snažil se ho chytnout za rameno. Slovák jeho ruku setřásl a věnoval mu zuřivý pohled. 

“Nedotýkaj sa ma, ty hajzel!” Práskl mu dveřmi před nosem. 

Václav na ně zůstal tupě zírat, v hlavě plno věcí, co mu chtěl říct, ale nedokázal vypáčit z pusy. 

* * *

Rastislav seděl v jejich pražském bytě na rubu vany a díval se na sebe do zrcadla, znechucený tím, co viděl.

_Pozeráte sa na najväčšieho a najnaivnejšieho blbca, akého svet videl._

Měl červené oči, trochu rozcuchané vlasy a absolutně příšerný, beznadějný, výraz ve tváři. Poslední čtyři roky zavíral oči před nevyhnutelným, neschopný si přiznat, že s ním jeho bratříček jednoduše vyjebal. Všechna Václavova chlácholení byla jen sprostými lžemi, které na něj házel, aby držel pusu a nechal ho rozhodovat. A proč by to nedělal? Proč by se k němu měl chovat jako k rovnnocenému člověku? Maďarsko to přece taky nedělalo, tak nebyl důvod! Stačí, když mu dá něco málo, říct mu jak ho má strašně rád a on bude jistě chudáček vděčný, hlavně když se ho nesnaží zabít!

_Zatiaľ._

Byl stejně pitomý jako tenkrát a nemohl tomu vůbec uvěřit, nedokázal se dostat přes fakt, že se ve svojí bídě upnul na někoho jako on. 

_Nikto iný sa o mňa nezaujímal, ako on. Preto bolo tak jednoduché veriť tým nezmyslom, s ktorými prišiel len preto, aby ma presvedčil spojiť sa…_

Vzpomněl si na řeči Maďarska o tom, jak nad svým rozhodnutím zapláče a že jednou ještě bude chtít zpátky. Na chvíli ho polil strach, protože jak to začalo s ní? Taky ze začátku brala jeho snahy ukázat se jako národ ve smyslu útoku proti ní a teprve pár let po tom začala chladnokrevně jednat. Kdy začne jednat Čech? Nebo už jedná? Kdo ví, co si s Benešem šeptá za jeho zády.

_Vždycky to území chtěl ty hlupáčku, to si na to už nepamatuješ? Snad si nemyslíš, že mu jde o to ti pomoct?_

Rastislav se zhluboka nadechl a dal si ruce před obličej. Nemohl zapomenout na všechny ty hezké chvíle s ním, na to jak se cítil, kdykoliv ho přijel navštívit do domu Rakouska a jak moc mu bylo dobře, když ho tenkrát obejmul a…

Ale hrůza byla, že tohle všechno už jednou cítil. Udělalo se mu špatně. Historie se přeci opakuje nebo ne, je to jinak - ti, co se z historie nepoučí, jsou přinuceni ji opakovat. 

_Prečo som sa kurva nepoučil?!_

Protřel si oči, ještě jednou se podíval na svůj žalostný odraz a potom vpochodoval do obýváku, kde popadl kabát a vydal se na nádraží. Ne a stokrát ne. Klidně by si tu mohl uboze plakat nad tím, kam došel. Ale…

V hlavě se mu vybavilo, co si tenkrát slíbil v Segedíně. Bylo tohle to, pro co byl stvořen? Nechat se urážet od Česka a držet hubu, zatímco on si s ním dělá, co chce? 

_To je to posledné._

Bude mít spoustu času smířit se s tím, že jeho nejlepší kamarád vlastně vůbec není jeho kamarád, ale někdo, kdo by nejraději tahal za nitky přišpendlené k jeho ústům a končetinám. Bude se muset smířit s tím, že jeho bratr mu nebyl bratrem z přesvědčení, ale z vlastní vypočítavosti. A bude se muset hodně rychle smířit s tím, že muž, s kterým dvacet let žil, ho dokáže milovat pouze slovně. 

Ale Rastislav už se za svůj život musel smířit s mnoha věcmi a v podvědomí věděl, že to zvládne, jakkoliv hrozné to zase bude. Taky věděl, co řekne Hlinkovi, až přijede domů.

_Mali ste pravdu. Vo všetkom ste mali pravdu a ja sa strašne ospravedlňujem, že som tomu občas nechcel veriť._

* * *

O Masarykově smrti se dozvěděl ihned po návratu ze Slovenska. Byl už dlouho nemocný a v úctyhodném věku, ale Rastislav si moc dobře uvědomoval, že vědět to, a být připraven na jeho smrt jsou dvě rozdílné věci. Šlo o vlastní zkušenosti.

Václav kráčel vedle rakve s doslova kamemným výrazem a nakrčeným obočím, očima až pichlavě přelétajícími po davu lidí, který se přišel rozloučit s prezidentem osvoboditelem, jak hlásaly titulky novin. Jako by hledal někoho, komu se chce pořádně podívat do očí.

Když to všechno skončilo a za nimi se zavřely dveře, jeho tvář absolutně ztratila ten strnulý odpor a jeho bratr na chvilku vypadal otřeseně a stejně tak i ztraceně. Rastislav se ani nepohl po tom, co ho jeho ruce sevřly kolem ramen a na slova “je to hrozný, ale my to zvládneme” jen kývl neurčitě hlavou. 

Večer pak Václav prohlašoval něco o tom, jak se Německu ubrání a že pokud nastane taková situace, bude připraven s ním bojovat. Musí se té myšlence nějak postavit, myslel si Rasťo, když předchozích pár let neustále opakoval jeho mantru: “dokud je Masaryk naživu, Hitler nezaútočí”. 

Rastislav taky věděl, že Václav se začal osobně zajímat o situaci se Sudetskými Němci a chodil na jednání s nimi. Jakpak by to nevěděl?

Vždyť oni s nimi jednali také.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **Pribinovy slavnosti v Nitře**  k 1100. výročí vysvěcení prvního kostela byly ve skutečnosti organizovány státem, jenomže potom si účastníci vymohli aby tam mluvil i Hlinka, takže ho nakonec museli pustit na tribunu. Jak se to vyvíjelo dál už si pravděpodobně dovedete představit. Všichni zatčení byli sice později prezidntem omilostněni, ale čsl. vláda se po úniku informací do zahraničí tímhle pěkně zostudila. 26/09/15: trochu jsem pozmněnila dialog, kvůli nepřesnostem (Václav se rozhodně nemohl divit, že Rasťo na oslavách byl, šlo jen o jeho přítomnost mezi demonstranty) 
>   * _Požoň = Pozsony,_ tj. v maďaršitně Prešporok (od r. 1919 Bratislava)
>   * **upřímně, hodně věcí, na které si HSĽS za první republiky stěžovala (a často zneužívala ve svém programu), nebyly způsobeny Čechy nijak cílevědomě, ale:**
>   * české země prostě byly průmyslově úplně na jiné úrovni než Slovensko, takže v prvních letech státu se zavřelo spoustu slovenských závodů, protože na trh vstoupili Češi; slovenské hospodářství bylo závislé na Maďarsku a ovlivňováno tak, aby uspokojilo jeho potřeby, na Česko nebylo vázáno vůbec a v roce 1919 mezi námi neexistovalo ani pořádné železniční spojení
>   * Slovákům se samozřejmě pohled jako na zaostalou zemi nelíbil, Češi se svým spasitelským komplexem se zase cítili ~~a dodnes cítí~~ slovenskou kritikou neskutečně uraženi, i když ani ľuďáci v době samostatnosti nepopírali, že bez české pomoci (hlavně např. školství) by se ze začátku neobešli, ta pomoc byla až příliš silná 
>   * pozemková reforma byla v rukou slovenských agrárníků (pro-československy naladěných), kteří přídělem půdy získávali hlasy, (H)SĽS k tomu nikdo nepozval a zbytečně si ji tak znepřátelili, což se v budoucnu ukázalo být poměrně fatální
>   * z úřadů byli všichni vyhozeni - jak Maďaři tak i pomaďarčení Slováci a nahrazeni jen "politicky prověřenými osobami ovladajícími dobře slovenský jazyk", když takové nenašli, tak Čechy - tohle bylo opatření proti záboru Maďarskem (který se v roce 1918/19 opravdu stal a  díky maďarizaci + vábením socialismu ho nezanebatelná část Slováků podporovala), z dlouhodobého hlediska to byl samozřejmě průser jak mraky
>   * **autonomie:** průser číslo dva, samozřejmě prvním důvodem byla obava, že jí budou chtít další menšiny (čti: tří milionová menšina Němců) a sousedé rozpolcenosti země využijí, další důvod byl, že čeští politici prostě neviděli ve federalizaci žádné výhody a naopak, věci jako [zákaz majorizace](http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Z%C3%A1kaz_majorizace) považovali za něco, co by v nevhodné chvíli mohlo paralizovat stát
>   * **"vžyť oni s nimi jednali také"** to, že HSĽS spolupracuje s jinými menšinovými stranami, není nic překvapujícího (spojili se se všemi menšinovými stranami kromě komunistů a včetně české fašistické, já jsem to v době psaní nevěděla, proto to je tak dramatické :D faktem ale zústává, že někteří členové opravdu začali ‘tajně’ navazovat vzthahy s Berlínem, Rasťo zrovna o tomhle ale 100% nic nevěděl)
>   * celkově HSĽS už byla v r. 1937 fašisticá strana, která se nijak netajila, že by chtěla mít na Slovensku absolutní moc, sám Hlinka byl v té době už velmi starý a spíš používán/zneužíván jako symbol jeho mladšími spolupracovníky 
> 



	16. Mnichov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> název říká až moc
> 
> za překlad a korekci Rastislavovy slovenčiny děkuju dokudoki :)

**začátek září 1938**

To, že tenhle rok pro ně rozhodně nebude šťastný, se dozvěděli už v březnu, kdy proběhl anšlus Rakouska a jejich plány na obranu byly otřeseny. Stáli tam před Benešem všichni tři a Ludmila házela pohled směrem k Rastislavovi, který byl neobvykle zamlklý a vypadal, že ty slova nejdou úplně k němu, ale naráží na jeho vlastní myšlenky a padají dolů na perský koberec, který měli v kanceláři. Morava nevěděla, co z toho bylo víc znepokojující, a stahoval se jí žaludek nad tím, co musí jednou přijít a asi i brzy přijde. Nevěděla přesně kdy a neviděla žádný důvod něco jim o tom říkat, protože na situaci to nepřilepší vůbec nic a budoucnost si stejně všichni tvoříme sami, že ano?

Možná toho se bála nejvíc.

* * *

“Takto ti to všetko len natečie do krku.”

Václav měl nohy nahoře na opěradle sedačky a v nose zabořený kapesník. Udělalo se mu neskutečně zle, až ho Rasťo musel v půli chůze chytit a dotáhnout k pohovce, kde se mu ihned spustila krev z nosu. Dokonce to udělal téměř láskyplně, oproti tomu jak se posledních pár měsíců kontaktu s jeho tělem ostře vyhýbal. Snažil moc nelpět na té chvíli, kdy mu položil jednu ruku na stehno a Rastislavovy prsty sevřely jeho zápěstí, zatímco Slovák sledoval Čechovu tvář se špatně skrývanou hrůzou.

“To není…,” vydal ze sebe a pokusil se nevesele usmát. “To jsou jen Freikorpsy. Stresuju se tim moc a pak z toho mám tohle.”

Rastislavovi, který už pomalu viděl přijíždět tanky, se znatelně ulevilo. Václavovi ho bylo snad i líto, musel tušit, že se schylovalo k válce a ta představa mu v hlavě jistě strašila a připravovala půdu pro ty jeho noční stavy. Chvilku přemýšlel nad tím, jestli by ho s při jejich současném vztahu vůbec nechal pomoct mu. Pravděpodobně ne.

“Bolí ťa to?” Zeptal se ho nečekaně Rasťo.

“Co, už by sis chtěl hrát na doktora i se mnou?” Zazubil se a natáhl si nohy na pohovku. Rasťo se okamžitě ohradil, že tak ležet nemá. 

“Takhle já ležim vždycky. A neboj, neumírám.”

Na tohle si Slovák odfrkl, ale posadil se do křesla vedle něj, očividně rozhodnutý ho hlídat, kdyby přeci jen vydechl naposled. Václava to zahřálo u srdce, i když nevěděl, jestli to byla starost nebo touha otestovat svoje nově nabyté lékařské znalosti. Netušil, odkud ten jeho náhlý zájem o medicínu přišel a když poprvé doma našel skripta se složitými chemickými vzorci, Rasťo si jeho otázku, jestli tomu vůbec rozumí, vzal velmi osobně a rudou tváří mu je vytrhl z ruky. Do měsíce se jeho knihovna podobnou literaturou doslova přetékala a Václav měl zákaz, když si něco četl, na něj mluvit.

Podle toho, jak často ho s knihou v posledních měsících přistihl, Václav usoudil, že si tenhle koníček vymyslel jen proto, aby se s ním nemusel už nikdy bavit. 

Hlava ho najednou rozbolela ještě víc a dostal ten známý ošklivý pocit, který se ihned promítl na jeho žaludku. Bylo to vážnější, než myslel. Až se dá trošku dohromady, musí okamžitě za Benešem. 

“Koľko?” Zeptal se ho Rasťo bezbarvě a Václav mu odpověděl ve stejném tónu.

“Hodně najednou teď. Řekl bych dvě desítky zatím. Ale i jeden by bylo až kurva moc.”

“Mám zavolať na veliteľstvo? Benešovi? Niekam?” Rastislav vypadal pěkně sklesle, i když on už takhle vypadal od té doby, co přijel do Prahy. Na začátku léta Hlinka onemocněl a tak Rastislav odjel na Slovensko a v podstatě se nevracel. Václav moc dobře věděl, jaké to je dívat se na někoho, koho máte rádi, s jedinou prosbou: _ještě chvíli!_ Rastislavovo čekání se naplnilo koncem srpna a když se tedy v září vrátil, vypadal už vyrovnaně a jak se patří, známý odpor zpátky v očích. Václavovi z toho bylo upřímně smutno, když pomyslel na to, že byl v těch chvílích sám. Ne, že by ho Rasťo nějak utěšoval potom, co je opustil Masaryk, ale alespoň tu byl a stál vedle něj.

Chtěl by ho tam ale Rasťo vůbec? Přeci jen Hlinkův okruh nebyla zrovna pro-česky naladěná společnost. Václav rozhodně nezapomněl, kolikrát si ten muž někde otevřel pusu a potom se musel bránit proti vlastizradě. Rasťo si docela užil, vytahovat ho z těch břeček.

“Oni zavolají sami. Jen… no vydrž.” Nechtěl mu říct, zůstaň se mnou vzhůru, ale nechtěl ani ho poslat spát, jako by se ho to netýkalo. Když se konečně za přesně za čtyřicet pět minut ozval telefon, Václav už měl dost síly ho vzít a zeptat se “co to tam ty prasata v pohraničí vyvádějí”.

* * *

Václav jednal s Německem ohledně Sudetoněmecké strany. Není to moudré, říkala mu Morava, protože jestli se tam servou, tak z toho teprve bude průšvih. Václav se jí ani nepokoušel vysvětlit, že si hrozbu války uvědomoval natolik, aby se dostal maximálně ke skřípání zubů. Ludwig se toho totiž účastnil také a Václav měl dojem, že to bylo jenom z toho prostého důvodu, aby ho vyprovokovat. Skoro se mu to tím jeho nezaujatým, znuděným pohledem podaří.

Ale Václav měl stovky let praxe. Proto tedy jenom skřípal zuby ve snaze nemyslet na mrtvé a na ty, co byli odvlečeni do Říše a pravděpodobně je čekal podobný osud. 

Ne, rozhodně se nenechá vyprovokovat. 

Zatím, říkal si, když se zase večer pozoroval v zrcadle. Díval se na naběhlé svaly na rukou, odhodlaný výraz v očích přesně tak, jak to má být. Ubrání se, ať si Slovensko hraje na uraženého, ať se v Sudetách stane cokoliv. Trvalo mu téměř tři sta let, než získal zpět všechno, co na Bílé Hoře ztratil a za žádnou cenu nebyl ochoten si to nechat znovu vzít.

* * *

  
  


* * *

**konec září 1938, Hrad**

“Dal jsem sem zavolat Moravu, ale nechci riskovat, že se to do té doby dozvíte od někoho jiného. Proto vám to říkám teď bez její přítomnosti.” 

Rastislav si na malou chvíli všiml toho letmého pohledu směrem k Václavovi, než se jeho oči přesunuly na něj. Oba dva se po příchodu posla z Hradu oblékli do uniforem a tichou nocí šlapali do kopce, vstříc válce. V hlavě se mu tou dobou promítaly všechny ty rozhovory s tímhle mužem, s Václavem a Ludmilou. Slezsko, jak jim unaveně říká, že jediné, na co Polsku záleží, je navrácení jeho území a jeho odchod bez rozloučení na druhou stranu, odkud se dle Moraviných rozzuřených očí neměl v plánu delší dobu vrátit. Ale nakonec to byl stejně jenom Václav-Václav-Václav…

_“Ty zmrdi hnusný! Já ty svině zrádcovský zabiju, naseru jim na ten jejich zkurvený mííír! Zmrdi čůrácký, kurvy francký, je mi na blití z našich zkurvených spojenců i z mých posraných nepřátel! Už i zkurvenej Němec má více stylu než tihle dva připosraní hulibrci!_ _Kdyby se český král tenkrát, když dával skopčákům povolení jít do zemí českých, dozvěděl, že jednoho dne si budou nárokovat území pro svou říši, ten trůn by si smíchy asi POS-RAL!”_

Tohle řval, když to vláda přijala. Za jiných okolností by takhle příšerně rozčílené Česko považoval až za zábavné, ale teď mu nezbylo nic než mlčet a nechat ho kroužit po místnosti, vzteklého jak raněné zvíře.

_“A víš, co o nás ten pošuk píše? O mně? Máš ty vůbec ponětí, jak v jeho šílených představách skončí celá naše rodina? Samozřejmě, že Rus nechce, aby ho měl za souseda. Francouzi už ale Německo jako souseda mají a tak teď sbírají čas. Chtějí nás přinést Německu na zlatém tácu a doufat, že ho to chvíli zasytí, dokud nebudou připraveni bojovat. IDIOTI!”_

_“Je mi to líto, Rasťo, ale my musíme bojovat. Pokud ztratím pohraničí, tak…” Přišel k němu tenkrát blíž a zadíval se mu do očí, než téměř zašeptal. “Chápeš, že jestli budu slabý, tak první, kdo překročí hranice, nebude Německo.”_

Rastislav to chápal až moc. Teď tu stáli ve vojenském a zírali na jejich prezidenta jako metály ověšení blbci.  

Václav byl první, kdo se zmohl na slovo. "To nemůžete udělat. Nepřijmu to! Nikdy!"

Beneš se teď po Slovensku podíval přímo, ale Rastislav mu měl chuť říct: Kľudnite si ho sám! So ste si navarili, to si pekne-krásne aj zjedzte! 

Nezmohl nic než zarývat si svoje vlastní nehty do dlaní, když jim Beneš povídal o dodatku a 'dalších československých menšinách' a jejich nárocích na vyrovnání s Československem. Samozřejmě už věděl, jak bude za zradu jejich spojenců platit on. Při pomyšlení na na Erzsébet kráčící přes hranice, se v něm všecko kroutilo a obracelo. Byl tak mimo, že se nezmohl ani na nějaký projev zlosti. Možná později, až se na to pořádně napije, tak to přijde, ale teď se cítil pouze příšerně chladný a jediné, co dokázal dělat, bylo ustavičně přemýšlet.

_Vtedy som si sľúbil, že sa toto už nikdy nebude opakovať. Sľúbil som si, že urobím všetko, čo je v mojich silách, aby som sa pod jej nadvládu už nikdy nevrátil._

Podíval se po Václavovi, a když uviděl jeho tvář, byl naprosto odzbrojen. Oči rozšířené a zářící v umělém světle do zlatova a pootevřená ústa s třesoucími se rty se mu navždy vrývaly do paměti jako obraz absolutní zkázy.

Pro Slovensko by to nebylo tak šokující, kdyby celá léta neslyšel, jak všechno zvládnou, kdyby ho tolikrát neujišťoval o jeho vlastní hrdosti před Německem a všemi prsty byl vždy pro vše, co by odvrátilo konec jejich republiky. Jeho strachem jako kdyby ztratil pevnou půdu pod nohama i on sám. Otřáslo to jeho přesvědčením a očekáváním. Ačkoliv to velmi ale velmi nerad přiznával, díky tomu, že mu lezl do všech zahraničních záležitostí a hleděl, aby u všeho důležitého byl hlavně on, se musel naučit cítit k němu nějakou důvěru a věřit v jeho sílu. Neměl jinou možnost než spoléhat se, že se o něj v takových záležitostech může opřít. Navíc tenhle výraz na jeho tváři nikdy neviděl a snad, díky tomu jak si ho před dvaceti lety idealizoval, věřil, že ho ani neuměl. 

Nejhorší asi ale bylo poslouchat ten zlomený hlas, když prosil Beneše, aby neodcházel. Slovák konečně poznal Česko ve své celé kráse a měl pocit, že se z té události bude ještě hodně dlouho vzpamatovávat.

* * *

Až když se na chodbě potkal s Ludmilou, červené oči vypovídající o tom, jak moc je se situací obeznámena, byl vystaven dalším ranám. 

"Ty... nejsem si jistá, jestli tomu rozumíš. On když prohraje - a to není prohra, prostě se stane nějaká katastrofa, co ho poškodí, tak... on to špatně nese.” Když uviděla Rastislavův nechápavý výraz, ihned dodala: “Ne, já vím, každý z nás to špatně nese, on je hrrr sem hrrr tam, schopný posilovat morálku celého vojska úplně sám, tak ale potom... jde do dalšího extrému.” Chvilku mlčela, s očima upřenýma k zemi. “Já ho jednou sama musela hledat, když si ležel u Lipan ve sněhu zakrvácený a zmrzlý už dva dny. Ne, že by nemohl vstát, on si tam prostě leží a čeká na spasení.”

Pýcha předchází pád, napadlo ho okamžitě. I když to, co mu tu popisovala Ludmila, ho překvapilo.

Bylo úplně normální, moralizovat vlastní vojáky. Ať umírají alespoň s pocitem, že dělají něco, co má smysl. Nejlepší vypumpovat je natolik, aby neumírali vůbec. 

Rastislav se na ní díval překvapeně. "Nikdy nemal depresie... za celú dobu čo ho poznám som ho snáď nikdy nevidel vyložene smutného." Už když to řekl, znělo to tak hloupě. Neznal ho vůbec. Jasně že musel být smutný a bezradný jako on, jen to prostě lépe skrýval. Možná mu ještě natolik nevěřil, aby mu ukázal, že se taky něčeho bojí…

Když si vzal v úvahu, jak se všechno kolem Václava v posledních letech vybarvilo, dávalo to smysl. Dělalo se mu z toho trochu nevolno a poprvé cítil těch tisíc let mezi nimi, neschopným už rozeznat pravdivé slovo z úst vlastního bratra.

"No hlavně na něj teď dej pozor, ano?" Objala ho dokonce, když odcházela.

Rastislav se musel usmát. Tak on má dávat pozor? Kdyby to Čech slyšel...

* * *

"A takhle je to vždycky! Oni mě vždycky srazí dolů! Nesnesou ten pohled na to, že bych mohl mít jen kousek moci, jen trochu toho, co mají oni! Vždycky se pak rozhodli spojit se a zničit mě!" Václav nadával a přecházel po jejich bytě, kde demonstrativně nakopával nábytek. Potom si dřepl na zem a dal si hlavu do dlaní.

“Čo to tu trepeš, prosím ťa?" Rastislav, ve snaze zabránit mu, aby zničil něco jeho, přešel k němu. To už ale Václav zase stál na nohou a díval se po něm temně podbarvenýma očima.

"Vždycky, Rastislave, vždycky půjdou proti nám," zašeptal. "Jedině vlastní bratr je nám bratrem, ostatní si o nás myslí, že jsme špína, která nemá právo na to co oni!"

Rastislav tušil, že už mu začíná hrabat, když zapomněl na Polsko, které si zamozřejmě dělalo územní nároky taky, a které před týdnem tak očerňoval. Václav se, jako by mu to chtěl potvrdit, zuřivě poškrábal ve vlasech, až mu trčely na všechny strany a spustil:

"Ano, jen jeden druhého bychom měli mít, ALE PROČ TY TO KURVA NECHÁPEŠ!?" Obořil se na něj a Slovák zaskřípal zuby. Přešel k němu blíž, v očích teď jistou výzvu, jestli nemá ještě něco dalšího tohohle rázu, co by měl odvahu mu sdělit.

_Na mne si teda zlosť vylievať nebudeš._

Václav se na něj zpupně mračil, neřekl už ale nic. 

"Nemal si im až tak veriť. Priatelia ťa zradia každú chvíľu, vieš?” Cítil, jak mu bije srce, když to říkal. “Väčšinou tí, od ktorých by si to čakal najmenej.” Díval se při tom na něj, obličej jen pár centimetrů od jeho. Po chvíli naprosté nehybnosti obou dvou Čech vytřeštil oči.

"Ty blbečku! Ty pitomče!" Odtáhl se od něj a začal přecházet po pokoji, při čemž teatrálně rozhazoval rukama. "Copak ty si myslíš, že nevím, jak to s tebou je?!” Uchechtl se.

“O tom som… nehovoril,” zopakoval Rasťo při čemž se nehnul z místa a významně k němu kývl hlavou. Václav se po něm chvíli díval, než otevřel naprázdno pusu a zase ji zavřel.

"A o čem si teda mluvil?" Zeptal se ho nakonec lehce zmateně, i když byl stále rozzuřený.

“O kom myslíš,” řekl Rasťo skrze zuby a potom se pomalu otočil a vydal se ke dveřím.

"Ras… kam zase jdeš?" Zavolal za ním. Rasťo se nezastavoval a sáhl po klice. V tu chvíli ucítil horkou dlaň na svojí, jak se ho snažil otočit k sobě. Chtěl mu ruku okamžitě vyškubnout, ale ta myšlenka jaksi z hlavy nedorazila k jeho tělu, protože se otočil a díval se do hnědých očí, kterého ho trpitelsky pozorovaly.

"Můžeš tu přece na chvíli zůstat, vždyť to je všechno úplně jedno a-" Rastislav si stále víc uvědomoval přítomnost svojí ruky v jeho. Po tomhle ji ale konečně stáhl k sobě.

“Samozrejme, že tu môžem ostať, je to aj môj byt!” Zdůraznil mu, ale k jeho překvapení se mu nedostalo žádné plnohodnotné odpovědi ani žádných hanlivých pojmenování. Václav se jen zadíval kamsi mimo něj a zakýval souhlasně hlavou.

Rastislava to znepokojilo jako snad nic v posledních pár dnech. Automaticky k němu natáhl dlaň a znovu ho vzal za ruku. Udělal to dřív, než byl schopný nad tím nějak přemýšlet, ale teď už se stalo.

Václav zvedl oči a prohlížel si ho, jako kdyby na něm bylo něco zvláštního a pak prsty stiskl jeho ruku.

_Ty moc dobře víš, jak to s námi je, a ať se mě snažíš nenávidět a jakkoli jsi v tom úspěšný, chtěl bych se dočkat toho dne, kdy mi do očí upřímně řekneš, že už mě nemiluješ._

Václav pustil jeho ruku a napřáhl tu svou vedle sebe, ukazující směrem k obýváku. Rastislav pustil kliku a přešel k němu, popadl ho za vestičku, div mu nevytrhl knoflíky, a přirazil ho ke stěně.

Když ho políbil poprvé, bylo to jako by se po dlouhé době znovu pořádně nadechl. Václav ho k sobě vroucně tiskl s jednou nohou zaháklou za jeho zadkem, a když ho dostrkal do ložnice, lehnul si na postel úplně sám a tak se tedy Rasťo rozhodl dát mu, co po něm chtěl. 

Šukal ho tvrdě do matrace, i když samozřejmě stále tak, jak to měl rád - nebylo to něco, co ovládal po těch letech ve starém známém tempu. Nechtěl mu dát najevo, že po tom toužil jak po vodě uprostřed pouště, ale i tak ho jeho hlasité vzdechy nenechávaly zrovna chladným. Ani jeho ústům nedokázal uhnout, jak původně plánoval, i když se stále vyhýbal jeho očím, které byly na jeho vkus příliš velké a zoufalé, než aby se pokusil ukonejšit i je. 

Když skončil, Václav vedle něj dlouho nehybně ležel, obě ruce přes tvář a záda stále se ještě nadzvedávající ve zrychleném rytmu. Rastislav se rozhodl mu tohle rozptýlení v případě potřeby poskytnout znovu a lehce, jen droboučce, se za to nenáviděl. 

* * *

**říjen 1938, Česko-Slovenská republika**

“Je mi líto, že musíte odejít.”

Neříkají nic. Z určitého pohledu byly pro Česko jen hmotné věci, zhmotnění moci, kterou před pár dny ztratil. Z jiného pohledu se mu po nich bude stýskat, protože u nich měl svoje lidi. Ti pro něj představovali něco cennějšího, i když mu jejich vlastnění na důležitosti nijak nepřidávalo. 

Byli tu dnes na Hradě naposled. Čech si to nemyslel. Měli proto důvod si to nemyslet také.

Celou jejich konverzaci poslouchalo Slovensko, velká neznámá pro něj i pro Libora. Hans na chvíli stočil pohled k sedačce, na které seděl a předstíral, že si něco čte. Jasně, že poslouchal. Ústí přemýšlel, jestli měl strach, aby Václavovi neřekl něco o schůzkách slovenských politiků, ale tak nějak pochyboval, že by o tom Čech nevěděl. Nechával sledovat Němce, a proto určitě sledoval i jeho. 

“Tak se tu drž.” Poplácal ho Libor po rameni a Čech se uculil, div že téměř Liberec nepocuchal po jeho krátce zastřižených vlasech. Jak milí dokázali všichni k sobě být, když se loučili. Ale musel uznat, že Čech se snažil. Nebyl už tak nesnesitelný jako v letech minulých a dokonce byl i ochotný mluvit německy, když mu to nenařizovali. Liberec viděl v tom ten český úhel pohledu a znal to vše nazpaměť. Ale jako _Reichenberg __znal velmi dobře i ten úhel německý. Václav měl zlozvyk předstírat, že jsou česká města, i když těmi se dali v dnešní době nazývat jen s oběma očima zavřenýma._

“Vy se taky držte.” Houkl ještě za nimi.

Jak vycházeli ven, Libor se na něj podívá a zavrtěl hlavou. “No nebylo ti ho líto.” 

“Trochu,” odpověděl Ústí teď už německy. Jeho vztahy s Václavem byly v minulosti vzhledem k okolnostím poměrně dobré, i když v posledních desetiletích na ně vzpomínal stále s větší nostalgií. Ale co se týkalo Německa, dělat si nějaké vyhlídky by bylo poněkud předčasné.

Pokud nebude válka. A pokud ji Německo nevyhraje. V tom případě stáli na cestě k té nejvíce prosperující části Říše.

* * *

Václav mu potřásal rukou v jakémsi odevzdaném gestu, a i když se Rasťo cítil trochu vítězoslavně, Čech nevypadal, že by tím byla nějak změněna pochmurná nálada, kterou měl už od té doby, kdy jim přišly z Mnichovy ty ‘šťastné’ zprávy. 

Václav sledoval Rastislava netečně - tohle bral jen jako nevyhnutelnost a přemýšlel, jestli byl jeho bratr teď tedy šťastný, když měli přiblblý název Česko-Slovensko, jako kdyby to snad něco měnilo na faktu, že jim obou ukrojili a hodlají ukrojit podstatnou část jejich území. Nemluvě o těch náznacích vlády směrem k jeho osobě ohledně vylepšování vztahů s Německem. 

“Pro jistotu.”

Nejraději by z těch keců emigroval, stejně jako Beneš. Václav ho za to všechno chvílemi upřímně nenáviděl, vzápětí ho zase poléval stud při pohledu na Masarykův obraz visící mu v kanceláři.

Ne, opravdu by se měl soustředit na důležité věci. 

_Třeba na vylepšování vztahů s Německem._

Měl strach. Rastislav to na něm viděl, a i když si většinou dokázal udržet tvář, často jeho pohled nabíral na flegmatické netečnosti, ze které doslova čišela zoufalost. Byl tak uvržen do svých myšlenek, že když ho nějak popíchl nebo urazil, jenom se nepřítomně usmál a nedokázal mu to vrátit ani s polovičním šmrncem jako dřív. 

Václav si naopak myslel, že se jejich vztah trošku vylepšil, jako kdyby je tahle mizérie spojovala. I když pouze v posteli. Skoro vůbec už se nehádali a Rastislav dokonce zvládal vydržet v jeho společnosti i mimo Moravin dům. 

S Lidkou se bavili o tom, co by dělali, kdyby došlo na nejhorší, ale v podstatě se nenaskytovala jiná možnost, než se nechat přizabít na hranicích a potom vybombardovat. Bez veškerého nadceňování, jejich zdroje byly velmi dobré a tak o stavu německé armády věděli vše potřebné, aby se jim oběma při všech těch tlumenými hlasy vedených debatám stahoval žaludek.

Nad tím vším teď přemýšlel, a když pustil Rastislavovu ruku, měl takový ten nepříjemný pocit, že tohle všechno, co dělal, byl jen jenom střípek rozbitého zrcadla jeho velký plánů. Neměl už sílu vzdorovat ani Rastislavovi, natož Německu, a tak Slovensko dosáhlo autonomie dvacet let po tom, co mu to bylo slíbeno.

**listopad 1938**

Rasťo se z technických důvodů na arbitrážní dohody nedostavil, sám sdělil Václavovi, že kdyby mu řekla jediné slovo, neudržel by se a to by mohlo Maďarsku (a možná komukoliv z jejich sousedů) vydat záminku napadnout je a "zajistit klid v zemi". Německo už tím Česku hrozilo a tak Václav považoval jeho rozhodnutí za velmi prozřelé. 

Václavova nálada upadla ještě víc, když se i Polsko rozhodlo přiživit se na jejich mizérii. Okomentoval topoměrně peprně, ale Rastislava jeho hněv neošálil a nakonec jeho zdrcenost nebylo zas až tak těžké vidět.

Bohužel neměl čas ho zkoumat, protože situace se každým dnem jen vyhrocovala. Na druhou stranu se konečně našel prostor pro to, aby dosáhl slíbeného. I přes jejich neveselou situaci, Rastislav věřil, že se jejich vztahy pro teď alespoň trochu vylepší.

Ty oficiální samozřejmě.

Rastislav se snažil alespoň sám sobě předstírat, že na jiných mu už ani nezáleží.

* * *

**začátek března 1939, Praha**

Svalil se na postel, a když uslyšel vrzání dveří, nenamáhal se zvednout. Rasťo ze sebe strhával oblečení a po ani né minutě se začal drápat do postele. První impulzivní věc, co Václava napadlo, bylo chytnout ho za předloktí a stáhnout ho k sobě, při čemž by konečně ze sebe dostal alespoň na chvíli ten pocit, že se všechno pomalu ale jistě hroutí. Možná, že kdyby ho držel u sebe, byla by tu jedna věc, která stále ještě jakž takž fungovala.

Rád by mu řekl, že nechce být přítelem Německa nebo jak má nazvat to ponižující chování, které mu neustále vnucovali. Rastislav neměl rád, když o něm mluvil, Václav si nebyl ani pořádně jistý proč, ale rozhodl se zbytečně ho nedráždit.

Převaloval se na posteli a velmi nenápadně se přitočil k němu. Možná, kdyby nadzvedl peřinu a vlezl si k němu, vlastně by se zas až tak nic nestalo. V posledních měsících sex vždy inicioval Rasťo a Václav rozhodně nechtěl, aby se navrátili do stavu absolutní ignorace. Ale co takhle kdyby pomalu, pomaličku, vklouznul svou dlaní pod jeho pyžamo a zezadu ho obejmul a pak by tu ruku opatrně sunul dolů až...

To už ale přesně to samé dělal, a když se k němu Rasťo otočil se zkoumavým výrazem v očích, stáhl svou ruku zpět. 

"Chceš niečo?" Zeptá se ho ochraptěle. Václav nasucho polknul. Natáhl ruku k jeho obličeji a palcem mu pomalinku přejel po tváři. Měl hladkou kůži, Rasťo vždycky chodil hezky oholený a se strništěm ho viděl tak maximálně ráno v koupelně. Václavova ruka byla ale zastavena a jeho přítel zopakoval svou otázku.

Václav byl najednou strašně naštvaný, protože on se k němu choval teď takhle hezky a on mu pokládal blbé otázky.

"Co myslíš?" Zeptal se ho, i když ho celý tenhle rozhovor unavoval a raději by snad už šel spát, než aby v něm dál pokračoval.

“To mi povedz ty,” přisunul se k němu ještě blíž bez toho, aby se na něj přestal dívat. Václava napadlo, kolika lidem asi ten jeho rentgenující pohled musel být nepříjemný. I když tyhle zdlouhavé kecy byly horší.

"Pojď sem," oznámil mu, ale Rasťo se ani nehnul a stále na něj beze slova koukal. Dokonce vypadal, že se i docela baví, a i když se neusmíval, vyloženě bylo vidět, že čeká na nějakou silnou reakci. Pozoroval ho tak trochu, jako když vlk pozoruje svou kořist. Takový vlk v kůži beránka samozřejmě.

Václav se rozhodl mu tu silnou reakci poskytnout, jenomže najednou věděl, jak by to dopadlo. Na tyhle jejich rvačičky neměl náladu ani energii. Nakonec k němu vztáhl ruku a přes pyžamo mu prsty přejel po hrudi až k břichu, kde se zastavil a podíval se na něj. Stále ten samý výraz, jak když ho sleduje divák v hledišti, plný tichého očekávání.

Václav hrál divadlo rád, zvlášť pak pro něj. Na chvíli zaváhal u gumy jeho pyžama, než se k němu obrátil a chytl ho za bradu, aby ho mohl políbit. Bylo zvláštní, že se tomu vůbec nebránil. Václav se na něj vydrápal, nohu zaklesnutou pod jeho tak, aby se mohl svým rozkrokem přesně dostat k jeho. Tady nastal konec Rastislavovy zdánlivé pasivity, protože ho uchopil za zadek a přitáhl ho na sebe úplně, při čemž se jim i přes oboustranné zalapání po dechu podařilo neodtrhnout od sebe ústa.

Václavovi najednou přišly ty tři týdny, co na sebe nesáhli, jako desetiletí. Že mu to s ním bude chybět až takhle nevěděl, dokud při každém drobném náznaku milostného dotyku neopouštěl místnost, někdy pro jistotu i Čechy. Podíval se na svoje trenýrky, které už plnily svou funkci pouze reprezentativně. Rasťo Václavovy pasivity využil a ihned ho jich zbavil s rukou pevně kolem jeho ptáka. 

"No tak," vydechl, když se dlouho nic nedělo a Rastislav mu začal po něm pomalu přejíždět prsty. Kurva pomalu. Jeho nepohodlí nepomáhalo ani to, že ho do zadku tlačil ne zrovna neidentifikovatelný předmět a tak ho začal neurvale svlékat. Na to byl ale shozen na matraci a Rastislav si ho prohlížel s jakýmsi velmi uspokojeným výrazem v kontrastu s jeho ne příliš uspokojenou dolní částí těla.

“Tak už vieš, čo chceš?” Zeptal se ho. 

"Pojď sem, ježišíšikriste," zasténal Václav v zoufalství, že jestli ještě bude muset říct nějaké duchaplnější slovo než 'ještě' a 'už budu', asi se zblázní. Na jeho otravného přítele to zapůsobilo jako kouzlo, protože se na něj okamžitě vrhl a v podstatě se opakovaly ty jejich občasné rychlovky někde v trávě za domem nebo ve stodole.

Každopádně, když skončili a leželi každý na své straně postele, Rastislav právě bloudil k těm událostem. Přišlo mu, že i v nich bylo víc něčeho než teď tady. Ne že by ho to s ním nebavilo, ale bylo to jiné, zvláštní a nedalo se to ani přirovnat k tomu, co spolu vyváděli dřív. Každý vztah se nejspíš omrzí, ale Rasťo spíš cítil takové podivné ochladnutí a odcizení, že ho to i po těch měsících nepřestalo šokovat. Byl to prostě jen sex, a ačkoliv na tom nebylo zdaleka nic špatného, v porovnání s tím, co spollu vyváděli předtím se, z toho teď stala fraška. Václav už spal a nějaké hlubší úvahy očividně neprovozoval. 

Rastislav si teď také zpětně uvědomil, že s ním vůbec neměl v plánu tohle znovu udělat. 

_No stalo sa._

Znovu. 

Možná to bylo tím, že už se neměli rádi. Nebo tedy alespoň on ho už neměl rád.

Ne že by ho nenáviděl.

Ale také ho nemiloval.

Možná... možná že to bylo tím.

* * *

**9\. března 1939, Praha**

Díval se z okna hradu a upřímně se cítil jako kus hovna. Tvář měl strhanou a v poslední době často špatně spal nebo do pozdních hodin přecházel po pokoji, ve snaze přijít s něčím, co by je dostalo z téhle příšerné situace. Myslel na Ludwiga a přemýšlel, jak dlouho bude muset čekat, než mu přestane stačit jeho pohraničí a bude chtít víc. Jeho diskuze s bývalými dvěma prezidenty ho teď v hlavě strašily Hitlerovými teoriemi, které se teprve teď, po bezprostředním ohrožení Německem, se pro něj stávaly tak zrůdně bizarní.

Rastislav často odjížděl pryč a byl snad za to i rád, protože jeho přítomnost většinou Václavovi nedovolovala kompletně se soustředit na práci. 

_Jednoduše je to náladový bastard, ale o tom jindy..._

Byl často pryč. Ne jako normálně, že musí být taky doma, ale prostě trávil nepřiměřené množství času na Slovensku. Dle Česka si jistě užíval té úžasné, nádherné a jistě velmi pitomé autonomie. 

A pak tu byla samozřejmě Praha, všudypřítomná, nádherná i ošklivá, ve svojí přirozenosti k jeho osobě i krutá a nesnesitelná. Měla otázky - spoustu jich měla.

"Kdy jste spolu vy dva naposledy spali?" Koukala na něj nevinnost sama, jako by se ho ptala na počasí.

Zíral na ni a potom zase propichoval očima stůl. Václavova rychlá rezignace byla jen projevem jeho slabosti a vyčerpání. 

"Dva měsíce"

Lehké uchechtnutí. "Samozřejmě."

"A co tím chceš jako-" Ani to nedopověděl, její pohled ho nenechal, byl plný informací, které on očividně neměl, a to ho spolehlivě umlčelo.

"Co myslíš, že furt doma dělá? Co tam tak asi může dělat?!" Obořila se na něj najednou a vstala ze sedačky.

Nechápal nic. Co dělá doma, nevěděl a upřímně mu to bylo jedno. Ale...

"Ty myslíš, že se v tom angažuje?”

Karolína zaklonila hlavu a zasmála se, bez jakékoliv radosti v hlase, než se se složenýma rukama opět usadila na křeslo a nasměrovala k němu velice soucitný pohled. Řekla mu, že láska dokáže být někdy opravdu tak neuvěřitelně slepá.

Václav naznačil něco o její mentální zaostalosti a rozzuřeně se zvedl ze židle.

"Vsadím se, že poslední rok se před ním ohýbáš jenom ty. No není to to tak?" Položila si bradu do dlaně, zatímco seděla s nohou přes nohu v Rastislavově křesle.

"Jsi kráva," sdělil jí a ona se na něj upřeně zadívala, než lehce stočila kouteky úst do drobného úsměvu a věnovala mu vědoucí pohled.

_Jak tohle vůbec může poznat?_

"Třeba se mi to tak líbí," zašklebil se na ni, znechucen jejími spekulacemi.

"Ale jdi ty, to bylo stěžování za Rakouska a teď tohle."

"Panebože změň už taky téma!" 

Praha ale najednou vstala a s rozčíleným obličejem před něj předstoupila.

"Víš, jaké zprávy jsme dostali ze Slovenska? “

Václav na ní koukal vyjeveně. Sklopíil oči k zemi a jeho pravá ruka putovala nejistě k jeho bradě. Najednou se zdálo, že není zas až tak mimo dění, jak si myslela.

"On se teda zkouší trhnout?" Pronesl slabě. 

I když Rasťo po něm nikdy nic takového nechtěl, rozhodně to neznamenalo, že by byl poslední roky slepý a hluchý.

Po chvíli mlčení Karolína pronesla: "Tuka odjel jednat s Hitlerem do Německa. Byli jsme o tom informováni dnes -"

"Není to kec?" Přerušil ji lehce skepticky. Jestli se totiž tihle ‘hodní’ informátoři nezdraví na ulici s Grüß Gott. 

"To ti má zařvat do ucha _na stráž_ , aby ses probral!?" Oboří se na něj Praha. "Musíme zakročit! Na Slovensku musí být vyhlášen výjimečný stav a všichni separatičtí zrádci dopadeni!" 

Václav viděl, jak to v ní vše bublá. "Nemůžeme přece vyhlásit stanné právo na Slovensku?" Ošíval se už jen nad tou myšlenkou.

Karolína přimhouřila oči. "Vždyť už jsme to jednou udělali, tak co máš za problém?" 

"Jenže to byli Maďaři. To bylo proti Maďarům, ale teď je to...," nedokončil s určitou bezradností v hlase. Praha si byla jistá, že i on musí vědět, co je třeba udělat.

"Teď je to proti slovenským separatistům. To jsou ti samí nepřátelé státu jako Maďaři a když ukážeme veřejnosti, že vláda se nebojí postarat se o zachování státu, tak Slovensko třeba ještě pochopí, kdo je jeho pravý ochránce a začne víc důvěřovat vládě i tobě!"

"No jistě! Ten to tak určitě bude brát!" Poznamenal se sarkasmem v hlase. "Akorát mě bude ještě víc nenávidět!"

Praha si založila ruce na prsou a přešla k němu, při čemž mu jedním prstem ukázala na hruď. "Už s tebou zametal dost dlouho, Vašku. Tohle sis nezasloužil, ne po tom, co jsi mi tu blábolil, jak bys za něj nasadil život a tyhlety tvoje přiožralý kecy. Ne po tom, co tě cílevědomě ponižuje a má tě doslova jen jako přestupní stanici, než ti bude moc zamávat šátečkem a vysrat se na tebe!”

Václav se nezmohl ani na slovo.

* * *

**10\. března, 1939, jižní Morava**

Václav si myslel, že to Ludmile v uniformě, ve které se před chvílí vrátila z kasáren, velice slušelo, snad ještě víc když se mračila a měla bradu bojovně vystrčenou dopředu. Na tohle ale teď neměl čas.

"Václave, nejezdi tam!" Zastavila ho a na chvíli její hlas zněl doopravdy zoufale a prosebně.

"Proč prosim tě?" Zakroutil hlavou bez toho, aby se na ní podíval.

"Protože jestli tam půjdeš, jediné čeho dosáhneš, bude, že se servete."

"A to si mám nechat rozbíjet stát! To si jako od něj mám nechat srát na hlavu a žadonit ho, aby proboha nedělal takovýhle hlouposti, když se nás Německo neustále pokouší zlikvidovat?"

Morava se na něj chvíli jen tiše dívala. Těžko říct, kdo z nich byl zoufalejší.

"Není lepší nechat ho jít v klidu, než se nechat od něj zastřelit, nemyslíš?" Pronesla hlubším hlasem a neodtrhávala oči od jeho. Václav ji sledoval se stejně neochvějným pohledem.

"Ty jsi zas něco viděla? Viděla jsi, že mě postřelí? Nebo že na mě míří pistolí?" Nevěřil jí ani slovo, měl pocit, že se ho jenom snaží odradit od jeho úkolu.

"Ty si vůbec neuvědomuješ následky! Víš, jak to oni uvidí? Byl jsi vůbec poslední měsíce na Slovensku?"

"Tak já s ním napůl žiju-" Zarazil se. "Tys tam teď byla?! Kdy?" Podíval se na ní s opravdovou starostí v očích. 

Morava se zadívala do země a opatrně řekla: "Ber to tak, že tam nejsme příliš vítáni."

"Ten hajzl ti řekl tohle?" Pronesl Václav mrtvolným hlasem s přimhouřenýma očima, zafixovanýma pevně na ni, aby snad rozeznal lež, kdyby se jí pokusila použít. Ludmila k němu opět zvedla tvář, než se lehce usmála.

"Rastislav se ke mně choval jako vždycky," odkašlala si a dodala, "ale jestli tam půjdeš teď ty s pistolí, tak mi věř, že to nebude považovat jako misi za uklidnění situace, ale útok na jeho autonomii."

"Zkurvená autonomie! A on se diví, proč mu jí nechci dát a-"

"Vašule, prostě mi slib že tam nepojedeš! Já myslím, že bratrovražd už jsi měl dost."

"O tom ty hovno víš!" Zaječel na ní, vzápětí ale ztichl a chytl se za tvář. Potom se otočil a vydal se od verandy, na které doteď stáli, k autu.

"Panebože tak mě alespoň trochu poslouchej!" Hrnula se za ním a chytla ho za sako. Odmítal se jí podívat do očí. 

"Slibuješ mi, že tam nepojedeš?" Zatřásla s ním, než se po ní Čech podíval s unavenýma očima. Po chvíli ticha konečně promluvil.

"Já… vždyť já bych mu stejně nikdy nedokázal...," uhýbal pohledem. Morava si teprve teď uvědomila jeho civilní oblečení.

“Máš ty vůbec sebou zbraň?” Zeptala se ho s cukáním koutků a Václavovy tváře se okamžitě zbarvily do ruda, když si v mysli vybavil obrázek předsíně, kde na botníku leželo pouzdro s pistolí.

Ludmila ho k jeho překvapení pohladila po tváři a začala mu upravovat límeček košile. Někdy ho měla i docela ráda. 

Z ničeho nic dostala příšerný strach. Netušila, jestli to bylo jen stresem z posledních měsíců, ale najednou neměla sebemenší chuť ho pustit kamkoliv - ani domů. Pomalu ale začínalo pršet a Václav se podíval na auto v signále, že už by měl jet. Kývnul jí a vydal se k autu. Než ale otevřel dveře, zarazil se a potom se k ní rozběhl zpátky. Vlepil jí pusu na tvář, zatímco Morava ho objala, ve snaze ignorovat ten příšerný pocit, který jí nařizoval, aby ho proboha vůbec už nepouštěla. 

"Mám tě moc rád."

"Já tebe taky, Vašku."

* * *

Další dva roky o něm nevěděla absolutně nic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **Sudetoněmecká strana (SdP)** celý rok 1938 zvyšovala svoje požadavky a i velké ústpky od čsl. vlády na popud Hitlera odmítala. Celé září SdP vyvolávala nepokoje, pokus o puč byl armádou zastaven.
>   * v noci z 19. na 20. září 1938 přepadly čsl. celnice a policejních stanice **Freikorpsy** , celkem bylo zabito 110 Čechů a dalších 2029 jich bylo odvlečeno do Německa (a to rozhodně nešlo jen o vojáky)  
> 
>   * 19\. září vyzvaly vlády Anglie a Francie čsl. vládu, aby odstoupila pohraniční oblasti s více než 50% německého obyvatelstva, **vláda odmítla**  
> 
>   * 21\. září to **vláda přijala** , kvůli obrovským demonstracím po celé zemi byla o den později nastolena **nová úřednická vláda** a nastala mobilizace 
>   * 29.-30. září - podepsána **Mnichovská dohoda**
>   * jinak rok 1938 nebyla pro Rastislava jako národ žádná velká výhra - stát se nefederalizoval, spíš se přeměnil v jakýsi druh totalitní konfederace, volby toho roku na Slovensku už připomínaly socialismus s možností volit jen HSĽS nebo nevolit a Češi a Židé už v té době volili v oddělených místnostech; Česko na tom bylo co se týče uchovávání demokracie jen o trochu lépe, na nátlak Německa se ovšem už taky začaly přijímat některé protižidovské zákony
> 



	17. Konec Československa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasťo a Václav pojedou na výlet do Berlína… každý sám
> 
> za gramaticky správnou slovenštinu děkuji dokudoki

**13\. března 1939, Bratislava**

Rastislava by vpád vojska určitě rozčílil víc, kdyby tak rychle nezkrachoval. Čech se mu nakonec, jako ten velký hrdina, kterým byl, neodvážil přijet ani ukázat. Jistě, mohl být znechucen tím, že v Praze už odhodili poslední přetvářku a pokusili se zase jednou opět zničit všechny jeho snahy o rovnoprávné postavení.

Popravdě na to ale teď neměl čas.

Po té nepříjemnosti se Sidorem Tiso dostal pozvání do Berlína a Rastislav se rozhodl jet s ním, plně si vědom účinků, které to bude mít na Česko, až to zjistí. Naštěstí mu to, co si on myslí, bylo už doopravdy ukradené. Jejich země se řítila do záhuby, to věděli oba dva. Teď, když přišli o podstatnou část opevnění a podpory všech jejich spojenců, to budilo dojem, že jen tiše čekají, až se je Německo rozhodne napadnout. Rastislav nad tím neustále přemýšlel a nebylo mu z toho velmi dobře, protože ať nad tím dumal jakkoliv dlouho, moc stejně pravděpodobných verzí mu na mysl nepřicházelo.

Na zázraky taky už moc nevěřil a nad spojenectvím a přátelskostí by si klidně přidřepl s holým zadkem. Během Mnichova se jich zastal jedině Rus, zatímco ostatní přikyvovali a oslavovali mír. Nemluvě o jejich jihoslovanských bratřích, či snad Rumunsku, s kterými je dokonce spojovaly oficiální smlouvy. Ovšem ti alespoň ten zkurvený canc papíru nepodepsali. 

Tiso mluvil o tom, jak je třeba rychle jednat a také mu zdůrazňoval, že v přítomnosti slovenského národa samotného uvidí Němci ochotu vyjednávat. Rastislav o tom silně pochyboval, ale nakonec se tedy začal připravovat na cestu. Byl přesvědčen, že ostatní rozhodovali bez jeho přítomnosti až příliš dlouho.

* * *

**13\. března 1939, Německo, Berlín**

Říšské kancléřství byla nová, čerstvě postavená budova a na Slovensko udělala patřičný dojem už jenom tím, jak je zde přivítali - jako kdyby už ten fakt, že se sem dostavili, zasloužil víteznou oslavu. Rastislavovi ale v obdivu bránil příšerný svíravý pocit, který způsoboval, že měl všechny smysly zostřené a s neklidem neustále očekával odtajnění pravého důvodu, proč je sem zavolali. Ten důvod jim byl velmi brzo nastíněn.

"Chystáme se nadobro skoncovat s Československem," sdělil jim sám Adolf Hitler. 

Rasťo měl pocit, že už začíná pomalu chápat, proč s nimi jednali jak s prezidentskou delegací. Stejně si na tohle s Tisem vyměnili vědoucí pohledy. 

Ono totiž bylo tak strašně těžké za poslední roky zjistit, o co se Hitler snaží a Slovák byl rád, že jim to tedy konečně ujasnili. 

"Ale o Slovensko jako takové nemáme zájem," doplnil Vůdce s pohledem na Tisu, při čemž úplně ignoroval Rastislava sedícího vedle v křesle. 

“Tak prečo ste si nás uráčili zavolať sem,” snažil se ovládat svou zlost, “keď sme vám minule dali jasne najavo, že nechceme byť pod vplyvom nikoho, nech už sú to Česi alebo Nemci?” 

“Pokoj, Rasťo,” položil mu kněz ruku na rameno. 

Slovák si myslel, že to minulé jednání se Sidorem jim mělo stačit. Sice si o Česku v tuhle chvíli, kdy měl za sebou samozvaneckou armádu a několik let plácání přes pusu, kdykoliv řekl slovo autonomie, myslel své, ale odtrhnout se v téhle době byla věc úplně jiná. Už když to Sidorovi zdůraznili poprvé, byl z toho v rozpacích a zíral na kolena svojí uniformy. Rasťo věděl o Tukově křídlu, ale jejich názory ohledně samostatnosti nepovažoval za realistické.

Ano, možná samostatnost v budoucnosti očekával, ale rozhodně ne tady a teď, když měli na krku válku, nemluvě o jejich nejmilovanějším jižním sousedovi. 

"Vůdce tím chtěl říct," odkašlal si Ludwig a vrhl pohled k Hitlerovi, než pokračoval, "že sice chceme Česko kvůli historickému právu Němců na jeho území, ale jelikož Slovensko pod toto historické právo nepatří, neděláme si na něj samozřejmě žádné nároky." 

“A predsa tu teraz spolu sme,” doplnil Rasťo.

"Dáváme vám na vybranou," promluvil teď Hitler překvapivě přímo k němu. V tónu jeho hlasu bylo ale něco tak definitivního, že měl Slovák silné pochybnosti o možnosti nějakého výběru. "Buďto ještě dnes vyhlásíte Slovenský stát, který samozřejmě současně požádá Říši o svou ochranu," vrhl pohled k Tisovi, "nebo vás ponecháme vlastnímu osudu a vy budete roztrháni Polskem a Maďarskem. Jsme připraveni zaútočit na Česko, ale jak říkám, dáváme vám tu velkorysou možnost konečně se vymanit z tohohle zvrhlého, pražskou vládou ovládaného svazku. Proto znovu navrhuji, abyste tu okamžitě prohlásili samostatnost."

Tiso po chvíli namítl: “Nemôžeme odtiaľto vyhlásiť samostatnosť už len z toho dôvodu, že by ju ostatní neuznali, obzvlášť keďže ja v súčasnosti nezastávam žiadnu funkciu. To sa musí schváliť snemom.” 

Ve tváři Hitlera se zračila nespokojenost. Chvilku vypadal, že se hodlá pustit do jednoho ze svých monologů, ale přesně v té samé chvíli se sklonil k Vůdci muž se zapadlýma očima a nápadným dolíčkem na bradě. Jakmile Hitlerovi něco šeptem sdělil, oddálil se a Vůdcovy oči spočinuly na Slovensku.

"Právě k nám dorazil telegram o tom, že se maďarské jednotky stahují ke slovenským hranicím.”

Rasťo se díval nehnutě před sebe. Ta informace ho úplně ochromila a on pár sekund nebyl schopný vydat ze sebe ani hlásku.

“Ste si istí, že…,” bylo pro něj těžké v ten moment vůbec racionálně přemýšlet. Erzsébetina tvář mu kompletně zatemnila mysl a on slyšel jen vlastní bušící srdce. Úplně si pamatoval tu nechutnou extázi, v které se nacházela, když se vydávala na bojiště. 

Když věděla, že má před sebou protivníka, kterého hravě porazí.

Tiso naopak zachoval klid a napřímil se v křesle: “Toto je síce pre nás veľmi nepriaznivá informácia, ale stále platí, že odtiaľto nemôžeme vyhlásiť suverenitu. Už len kvôli Spojencom. Určite ste si vedomý, ako by vyzeralo vyhlásenie samostatnosti z Berlína.” 

Rastislav byl úplně mimo. Třeba lže, třeba se je snaží zmanipulovat... 

_Čo ak Maďari vážne putujú k hraniciam._

Znovu pomyslel na Václava a najednou se nechce s nimi vůbec bavit.

_Pousí se nás zničit, Rastislave, protože my budem silní a to se jim v žádném případě nebude líbit._

No ano, jenomže oni teď už vůbec silní nebyli. Kam je naivita jeho a Václava teď dostala. Myslel na Maďarsko. Představoval si, jak vojáci pochodem překračují hranice, vzpomněl si na její příšerný hlas, na to, jak mu zarývá nehty do kůže, když mu protáčí zápěstí ve vězeňské cele.

 _Tót nem ember._ Jistě se podle toho bude řídit. Měl pocit, že se začne vzteky třást. Po všem, o co se přes sto let snažil, by jedním dnem přišel o všechno.

Rastislav se pomalu podíval na Německo a ten překvapivě zvednul oči a dívá se na něj také. Rasťo se obrátil k Tisovi. Nemají jinou možnost. Nikdy se nevrátí pod Maďarsko. 

_Budou se tě snažit zmanipulovat, budou tě přesvědčovat o tom, jak jsem já špatný a..._

_A ty si so mnou nemanipuloval, ty si mi vždy hovoril pravdu?!_

Neměl rád Německo a neexistoval jediný důvod, proč by ho mít rád měl. Neměl rád ani Česko, ale také netoužil osamostatňovat se zrovna, když jim všem hrozila válka. Ale jedno věděl jistě. Nenáviděl Maďarsko a raději by umřel, než aby ji nechal znovu si s ním dělat, co chce.

* * *

Po tomhle dostali čas na rozmyšlenou. A zatímco Tiso volal Sidorovi a Háchovi, Rasťo uviděl na chodbě známou postavu. Prus si tu vykračoval v té samé uniformě jako Německo jen s o něco nižšími hodnostmi. Slovensko by upřímně by zajímalo, proč tomu tak je - Německo bylo se svými zkušenostmi v podstatě dítě a Prus se jako vojenský řád narodil. Očividně se zde změnila spousta věcí. 

Gilbert nadzvedl při pohledu na něj překvapeně obočí a poměrně přátelsky mu kývnul, což mu Rasťo oplatil velice ošklivým zamračením. Prusko neměl rád už od té doby, co se motal kolem Erzsébet a nechápal, proč z oboustranného ignorování ho teď takhle zdraví a ještě s úsměvem. Začínal být stále víc ostražitý a v hlavě se mu ozýval Václavův rozzuřený hlas, který mu nadával za to, že by věřil jen jedinému slovu, které tu na něj vypustili.

_Sú preč doby, kedy mi ty dávaš rady. A sú preč doby, kedy ťa počúvam._

Ovšem co se týkalo Ludmily, to bylo něco úplně jiného. Nikdy mu nic neudělala. 

_Tiež sa ťa nikdy poriadne nezastala._

Tohle nemělo cenu, nedokázal by ji nenávidět ani kdyby chtěl, a když myslel na všechny ty dny strávené u ní doma (jedny z jeho nejlepších vzpomínek vůbec), svíralo se mu nepříjemně hrdlo.

Ludwig ho sice ujistil, že pokud budou spolupracovat, žádné nebezpečí jim nehrozí, ale Rasťo nebyl hlupák a představa spolupracujícího Václava se mu zdála velmi přitažená na vlasy. 

Ale obraz Česka v jeho mysli brzy nahradilo Maďarsko a on věděl, že nemůže jinak. Všechny výčitky, které měl a mohl do budoucna mít, okamžitě smazala nenávist k ní. Už nikdy Černová, už nikdy Segedín, nikdy už nebude vydán Erzsébet na milost a nemilost. 

Rastislav se otočí k svému budoucímu prezidentovi.

* * *

Nakonec Hitler musel souhlasit s Tisovým požadavkem a hned další den se měla během slovenského sněmu vyhlásit samostatnost. Ludwig si s ním potřásl rukou a poprvé za tu celou dobu vypadal vyloženě přátelsky, jako kdyby s veškerou ctností přijímal nového přítele.

Ale Rastislavovi stačil jediný pohled do těch modrých očí a věděl, že mu Němec nedůvěřuje. Byl příliš dlouho s Českem na to, aby nepochyboval o jeho vztahu k němu a kam až doteď směřovala jeho loajálnost.

Rasťo se nuceně usmál. Ludwig ani netušil, jak moc v téhle oblasti může být klidný.

* * *

**Praha, 14. března 1939**

Nemohl ze sebe vydat ani hlásku. Měl pocit, jako kdyby všechno kolem něj udělalo otočku. Jeho politici se na něj vyděšeně dívali, když rázným krokem vypochodoval ze dveří a zamířil na záchod, kde se sklonil nad mísou a vyzvracel celou svojí snídani. Po chvilce ucítil jak něčí prsty jemně masírují jeho ramena a uslyšel Karolínu, která mu dávala studenou ruku na čelo.

"Jsi v pořádku?"

Ne to teda není. 

"Opravdu je..."

"Je v Berlíně. S Tisem." 

_Ne, přece..._

"Přece na mě nemohl být tolik naštvaný za to, že jsme tam poslali četnictvo - vždyť musel vědět, na čí příkaz to bylo!" Podíval se na Prahu, jako by si shozením viny na ní teď mohl nějak pomoct. Čech se pomalu zvedl.

"Václave, tohle už trvá dlouho. Měl jsi s tím po tom předchozím incidentu počítat. Přece jsem ti to všechno stokrát říkala..."

Václav na sebe chrstl vodu z umyvadla a opřel se o něj. V hlavě měl prázdno.

"Nic není ještě definitivní," poznamenal.

"Ale je," řekla Praha bezbarvě. "On tě zradil a ty se musíš připravit na nejhorší. Zítra ráno to vyhlásí a já už teď doslova nemám jinou možnost, než to schválit."

"Musí být ještě nějaká možnost..."

"Tu už jsme propásli před rokem."

Václav si ani nechtěl přiznat, jakou měla pravdu.

* * *

"Já to stejně nechápu, jak to že jsi byla předtím tak hrrr do toho napochodovat jim tam a teď, když si vyhlásí samostatnost, k tomu nemáš jediný komentář," mluvil s hlavou v rukách, opírající si lokty o skleněný stůl na kterém jim oběma stydla káva. Byla hodina po půlnoci.

"Víš," začala opatrně s provinilostí hlase, "jistě si pamatuješ na Mnichov…"

Václav zakroutil hlavou v nevěřícném gestu, než se s hořkým úsměvem obrátil k ní. "Nebudeš mi to věřit, ale pamatuju!"

Karolína si jeho tónu ale vůbec nevšímala a po hlubokém nadechnutí pokračovala dál. "Že podstoupíme Hitlerovi pohraniční oblasti Čech a Moravy." Václav na ní nechápavě zíral a ona si jen nervózně přejela jazykem po rtech, než pokračovala. "A on, Německo, už nebude usilovat o žádné území Československa."

Díval se na ní s překvapeným obličejem, jako by sám cítil, že mu tu něco strašlivého uchází.

"Václave, když se odtrhne, tak Československo přestane existovat a Hitler k němu ztratí všechny závazky a-" Najednou nemohla rozvázat jazyk. Podle jeho vytřeštěných očí a prázdného pohledu viděla, že ho to doteď ani nenapadlo.

"Václave."

Václav vstal a přešel k oknu, odkud pohlédl na katedrálu svatého Víta. Chviličku na ni apaticky zíral, než zašeptal. 

"Samozřejmě. Ukazuje se, že Lud-Německo… oni to mají všechno kurva tak promyšlené.” Nadechl se pomalu, využívající těch pár sekund, aby se dal psychicky dohrodmay. “Jistě... to není vůbec nad moje očekávání, že zmanipulovali i jeho. Vím o německých přisluhovačích a spolupráci Slováků se Sudeťáky už od přes rok." 

_Jen jsem si vůbec nepřipustil možnost, že by v tom mohl být namočený i on._

"Skutečně povedené, zajímalo by mě, co mu tam řekl. Že jsem mužská verze Maďarska?" Mluvil ledovým, téměř nezaujatým hlasem, který Prahu ale ani na malou chvíli neoklamal.

"Na tom teď už vůbec nezáleží," odvětila Karolína.

"Měli bychom zavolat Moravu. Hned ráno jí musím se vším obeznámit a nějak se rozhodnout, co budeme dělat dál."

"Ona ti s tím těžko nějak pomůže. Navíc je možné, že bude sympatizovat se Slovenskem, co jsem slyšela, tak na Slovácku..."

"To neni ona," odsekl Václav podrážděně a natáhl se pro vystydlé kafe. “Jako bys jí sakra neznala! Tak mi tu neříkej takovéhle pitomosti.” Udělal znechucený obličej, když se napil.

Morava držela při něm vždycky, ať už říkala cokoliv. Byly zde časy, kdy spolu dokonce i bojovali, ale teď šlo úplně o něco jiného. S tupou bolestí v hrudi si uvědomil, že ona na rozdíl od nejmenované osoby, viděla svojí budoucnost vždycky po jeho boku. Najednou se začal skoro těšit na to, až mu bude nadávat do neschopných budižkničemu a nezodpovědných děvkařů. Potřeboval teď vidět alespoň jednoho člověka, kterému na něm doopravdy záleželo a nešlo mu jen o to využít ho. Trošku zalitoval, že je zrovna v Praze, i když samozřejmě to bylo nejlogičtější místo, kde by se měl při rozpadu státu nacházet. 

_Až na to, že nejlogičtější místo by bylo bojiště._

Když se Karolína vrátila od telefonu s tím, že jim to v Brně nezvedají, šel znovu postavit na kafe. Tohle bude dlouhá noc, myslel si a neměl absolutní tušení, že ta noc se protáhne na šest let.

* * *

* * *

**14\. března, 1939, Praha**

Bylo to definitivní. Československo přestalo existovat. Na několika místech byly vyvolány německé provokace a před pár hodinami dostali zprávy o pohybu říšských vojsk nebezpečně blízko hranic. Hácha se mu snažil vysvětlit, že musí okamžitě nasednout na vlak do Berlína, aby jednali s Říší a Hitlerem. Václav byl lehce mimo. Když ho konečně dostali do vagónu, natáhnul se pro večerní noviny a bezduše do nich zíral. 

_Nezávislost Slovenska vyhlášena. Bezohledně proti rozkladným živlům. Loučíme se se Slováky._

Takhle si rozloučení tedy vůbec nepředstavoval. Upřímně, takhle si to sakra nepředstavoval vůbec a nějaké zkurvené rozloučení už vůbec ne.

Všechny jeho myšlenky a vzpomínky na Slovensko mu teď hořkly v ústech. Nebylo to sakra ani čtrnáct dní, kdy se s ním rozloučil. Ještě horší pocity mu ale přinášely vzpomínky na noc před tím, kdy sténal do prostěradla a byl mu ještě vděčný za to, že ho alespoň na chvíli zbavuje tohohle neskutečného stresu, který se na ně v posledních měsících doslova nonstop řítil. Snažil se vzpomenout si na nějaké malé drobnosti, ve kterých by našel jeho připravovanou zradu, ale v otupělosti dokázal myslet jen na jeho dech na svých zádech a ruce pevně zapřené do jeho ramen. To, jak mu téměř neschopný popadnout dech šeptal, ať se se nadzvedne.

_Říkal moje jméno?_

Byl si téměř jistý, že ano, nikdy mu neříkal Venco nebo Vašku, vždycky to bylo to jeho zpropadené Václav. Málokdy se nad ním rozněžnil nějakými přezdívkami, ale pokud ano, tak byly většinou těžce debilní nebo se jednalo o urážky. 

Byl naštvaný a cítil se zrazený, takovým způsobem, že se přes to nedokázal dostat. Věděl, že v tuhle chvíli je zbytečné na to myslet, ale ani to nedokázalo vyhnat z jeho mysli jeho vystrašenou tvář, když mu tenkrát říkal, že bude všechno v pořádku ve snaze přesvědčit ho, že neumírá. Poprvé se s ním miloval na tom samém místě...

Proč byl tak nechutně ovlivnitelný? Proč věřil všem nastrčeným výmyslům víc než člověku, co ho poslouchal, když na něj ostatní z vysoka srali? 

_A právě proto byl on tím posledním, od koho bych to čekal._

Ale pravdou bylo, že Václav už v té době nevěřil nikomu. Možná jen nečekal zradu takovým způsobem. Ne, takhle si to určitě nepředstavoval. Ale copak ho mohl vinit, že nechtěl sedět a nechat se sežrat? Když mu nakonec nemohl nabídnout ani ty nejzákladnější věci jako svobodu a ochranu?

Unaveně zavřel oči. Tohle bylo hrozné. To rozložení cítil i na sobě a náhlá slabost, která se poprvé objevila po Mnichovu, mu teď prostupovala celým tělem. Znovu přemýšlel nad tím, jestli ho opravdu v těch posledních měsících upřímně nenáviděl a jen čekal na vhodnou chvíli, zarazit mu kudlu do zad. A nebo - pro nej představa snad ještě horší - ho nikdy zas až tak moc rád neměl a včerejším dnem jen vypršela Václavova užitečnost.

_Tak tohle je můj mladší bratříček._

Až po tom posledním slově ucítil příšerný vztek. Bratrství - to slovo mu teď spíš začalo připomínat středověk a ne ideály slovanské pospolitosti, které tak v minulém století vyznávali. Kdyby jen minulé století...

_A nakonec Boleslav byl také Václavův bratr._

Na chvíli se v tom pocitu utápěl a téměř se ve svojí bolesti vyžíval, než už to prostě nemohl snést a natáhl se v kupé na sedačku a naprosto vyčerpaný po dvou nocích bdění usnul přikrytý rozloženými novinami.

Zdálo se mu o Boleslavovi, který na něj přátelsky mluví a nabízí mu svou ruku, ačkoliv se ho Václav poměrně oprávněně bojí. Na konci se tvář jeho staletí mrtvého krále změní v Hitlera a potom v Ludwiga samotného, který mu říká hlasem Říše: "Wenzel, ty se nikdy nepoučíš..."

Už ani neslyšel zprávy o tom, že Němci právě obsadili Ostravu a mladík s hustě černými, kučeravými vlasy byl vytržen ze svého spaní. To, že nedokázal jen tak sedět a dívat se na pochodující armádu, se mu stalo osudným. 

Václav se probudil až v Berlíně.

* * *

**15\. března, 1939**

Byli přijati teprve hodinu po půlnoci. Do té doby čekali na hotelu, sžíráni nově zjištěnými informacemi a silnou nervozitou. Ludwig nepřítomnost Václava podivně uklidnila, protože tím byla zpochybněna i důležitosti téhle schůzky a dokonce měl chuť podrobovat otázkám i přítomnost svou. Tohle přesvědčení mu vydrželo asi tak dvě minuty.

S velkou nelibostí poslouchal Háchu mluvit o tom, jak nebyl nikdy spokojený vytvořením Československa. Po vyjádření jeho pochopení ohledně práva Říšského kancléře rozhodnout, co s nimi bude, byl nakonec rád, že tu Německo s nimi není, protože dívat se na něj během tohohle by mu pravděpodobně způsobilo samovznícení. Háchova slova považoval jen jako poslední snahu přesvědčit Hitlera, aby je nechal na pokoji. 

Těžko ale mohl přehlédnout celkovou ubohost Háchova výstupu, vzhledem k tomu, že před ani ne rokem byli snad jediná země ochotná Německu okamžitě vyhlásit válku. Vůdce překvapivě ale Háchu víceméně ignoroval a otočil se k němu.

"Vy byste měl vědět, že já nejsem váš nepřítel," řekl mu a Václav byl na dobrých pár vteřin napůl ve smrtelném šoku, než muži před sebou věnoval stjený upřený pohled. "Nejsem ve skutečnosti nepřítelem žádného národu," dodal Vůdce. Každému, kdo tu s nimi seděl, musela být jasná nepravdivost tohohle výroku, ale nikdo se neozval, dokonce ani jejich vlastní delegace ne. "Proto absolutně nechápu českou nevraživost vůči německým obyvatelům a už vůbec ne k Říši samotné," jeho hlas se změnil a přátelský tón byl ten tam. "Už v třicátém šestém jste se sami přidávali k Francii proti Německu a zasílali jste jejich vládě nótu o tom, jak se československá armáda s radostí dá na pochod po boku té francouzské!" Jeho hlas duněl po vydlážděných chodbách paláce a Hácha na něj koukal se upřímným znepokojením, zatímco Václavovi nabíhala na čele ošklivá žíla. "Nemluvě o tom, že jste si dokonce dovolili drze kritizovat činnost Itálie v Habeši -"

"My si opravdu můžeme kritizovat, co chceme!" Obořil se na něj Čech skrze zaťaté zuby. Pokud byl Hitler vykolejen tímhle odporem, nedal to na sobě znát. Mluvil stejně rázně, jako předtím.

"Ty bys měl být Německu vděčný za to, že ti dovolilo spravovat alespoň to malé území, které vám zůstalo po Mnichově!"

Václavovi zabralo jen sekundu si pořádně prohlédnout obličej někoho, kdo byl možná v minulosti vojákem, ale dnes na něj zírala tvář nemocného člověka a trvalo by sekundu další, než by k němu skočil a zlomil mu vaz. I když moc dobře věděl, že to neudělá, chvilku se tou myšlenkou doslova perverzně bavil a byl vyrušen pouze v momentě, kdy Ludwig vešel do místnosti, stejně jako on oblečený ve vojenském. Za Václavových nenávistných pohledů pozdravil Vůdce upažením.

“Jako na zavolanou! Myslím, že je čas, aby jste si ty a _Tschechien_ spolu trochu popovídali."

Hácha po Václavovi vrhnul pohled plný obav, ale ten se okamžitě vydal dlouhým rázným krokem za Německem. Nezavřel za sebou ani dveře, neochotný ukázat jen náznak chování, kterému by se po jejich odchodu Němci pošklebovali. Byla to chyba, protože když uslyšel Hitlerův poslední komentář Háchovi, div se u toho nepřerazil, jak rychle se při zmínce jména Slovenska zastavil.

“…se Slováky vůbec takové problémy včera nebyly. Mají velmi rozumného představitele-”

Václav předstíral absolutní klid, svíral pěsti a snažil se vyhnat z hlavy obrázek 'rozumného' Rastislava, když mu Ludwig pokynul chodbou k dalším dveřím do něčeho, co vypadalo jako něčí pracovna, soudě podle širokého stolu, Adolfova ksichtu na stěně a spoustě starožitných hovadin vyrovnaných ve dvou biedermeierovských vitrínách. To, že šlo o kancelář Německa, poznal až když s nemalým šokem zpozoroval v jedné ze skříní zavěšen obrovský meč a doslova zkameněl na místě, srdce bušící jako na poplach.

Bylo by zbytečné zabývat se detaily, Václav by dokázal popsat pochvu meče s vyrytými iniciály HRR se zavřenýma očima a jizva na prsou ho nutkavě svědila už jenom při té myšlence. Meč ho přitahoval jako mnoho staletí předtím, symbol moci v Říši, a odpuzoval ho zároveň kvůli tomu, koho s ním jeho zesnulý nepřítel krátce před svým úpadem do kómatu připíchl k zemi. Václavovy oči padly na vlastní odraz ve vitríně, pobledlá tvář ve vojenské uniformě, na kterou byl tak hrdý, se na něj odrážela, ve snaze pečlivě schovat, co se skrývalo pod ní, zabalené do téhle masky mladého člověka. Jen ty oči se nikoho oklamat nepokoušely a zářily temně z jeho obličeje, oči, které viděly příliš mnoho a byly připraveny vidět ještě spoustu horšího.

Otočil se od skříně a opřel se zadkem o Ludwigův stůl, kde si zkřížil ruce na prsou a s úmyslem předstírat, jak moc ho ty staré krámy nevyvedly z míry, poznamenal: "Máš to tady _móóc hezkýý_.” Ušklíbl se. “Ovšem...," kývl lehce hlavou k podobizně Vůdce.

"Jsi zde pouze na návštěvě, tak se tu prosím chovej jako na jedné." Poznamenal chladně Ludwig předtím, než Česko stihlo vymyslet něco urážlivého na říšského kancléře.

"Kdyby se tak tímhle řídili tvoji Skopčáci," povzdychl si Václav.

Ludwig na to svraštil obočí. "Tak ty si myslíš, že jsou tam pouze na návštěvě? A že ty jsi někde něčím pánem, není to tak?" Když si byl jistý, že má Václavovu pozornost, řekl: "Velice brzo poznáš, kdo je skutečným pánem nejen v Čechách ale také v Evropě." Pronesl sebevědomým hlasem, který Václava vnitřně ponoukal k násilí.

"Chceš mi snad naznačit, že nejenže mi patří Čechy, ale brzo mi bude patřit i celá Evropa?" Nadzvedl Čech pobaveně obočí a Ludwig k němu udělal krok blíž. Jeho pokus o vtip ignoroval.

"Není v tom nic osobního. Na rozdíl od tebe, já k tobě necítím nenávist, přestože bych těžko hledal někoho otravnějšího, než jsi ty."

"Lásku mi můžeš vyznávat někdy jindy," vyprskl po něm okamžitě a Němec se zamračil.

"Roderich udělal velkou chybu, když se s tebou snažil vyjednávat. V tomhle je on slaboch, kterým já se nehodlám stát. Proto je mojí povinností ukázat ti, kde je tvoje místo.” 

Václav po těch slovech vystrčil bradu a upřeně na něj zíral, než konečně skrze zuby tiše procedil: "Svině jako ty mi rozhodně nebude říkat, kde je moje místo, když nezná ani svoje."

Ludwig ho sledoval bez nějaké větší změny v obličeji, jako by snad na Václavovy vulgarity dlouho čekal. "To si můžeš teď ty myslet.” Pronesl klidně. “Skutečnost bude pak velice jiná," otočil se a přešel k vitríně, kde na sebe chvilku nečinně zíral, stejně jako před chvílí Česko.

Václav nahlas vydechl a sarkasticky se zasmál: "Tak takhle tě Prus naučil chovat se k návštěvám?"

“Nechápu, co mají věci, které mě Gilbert naučil, dělat s naším jednáním.”

"Vždyť jsi mnohem starší než on! Nechápu, proč si spolu hrajete na-" 

Václav se ale zarazil v půli slova, když se Ludwig pousmál a zavrtěl hlavou. "Však já moc dobře vím, o čem mluvíš. Roderich mi všechno řekl. O tom," Čech ho sledoval se svraštěným obočím a přiotevřenými ústy, "že mě máš za Svatou říši římskou. Kvůli němu mě tak strašně nenávidíš." Konstatoval, když Václav pusu zavřel a věnoval mu téměř pohoršený pohled.

_Kdybys nevypadal jako on, neříkal si Říše a NEUSTÁLE MĚ NESRAL, myslel bych si, že jsi někdo jiný, ale takhle mě teda nepřesvědčíš ani ty ani žádnej přiblblej Prušák._

"Rakousko mě zrovna nemá v lásce-"

"To nikdo," poznamenal Němec s tak vážnou tváří, až to téměř působilo komicky.

"-což znamená, že ti toho asi dost nakecal. On teď jak nemá koho komandovat jistě musí být v depresích."

"Vidíš a já bych zrovna řekl, že se v poslední době doslova… postavil na nohy." Odkašlal si Ludwig a snad poprvé za tento rozhovor mu něco zajiskřilo v očích, což vyvolalo ve Václavovi silný pocit déjà vu. Popravdě by si málem z toho, že tu Německo udělalo vtip, cvrnknul do kalhot. Kolik času v dětství strávil snahami nasrat ho, dokud Rajchu neruply nervy a nesnažil se Václava přetáhnout mečem. Nebo pokusy ho rozesmát do té doby, než se ten blbeček celý nepoprskal. Ne že by smysl pro humor úplně postrádal, ovšem to by se musel také na chvíli uvolnit. 

Někdo zaklepal na dveře a Ludwigův úsměv rychle povadnul. Václavův taky. Nepřišel sem vtipkovat, i když většinou, když byl hodně ve stresu, právě tohle dělal. Ať si ale Německo nemyslí, že ho jeho přítomnost znervózňuje a už vůbec ne, že se ho nějakým způsobem bojí.

_I když…_

Ne nebál se, samozřejmě. Bojoval by i teď, i když vyhlídky na výhru byly mizivé. Odčinil by Mnichov i za cenu ztráty mnoha životů, pohraničí musel dřív nebo později stejně získat zpátky, ekonomicky se tahle kaňka uprostřed Evropy prostě nedala utáhnout, nehledě na to, že mu to území patřilo už odedávna. Nakonec ve válce už přece byl. Mnohokrát. A i když to přinášelo bolest, zachovávalo to - alespoň podle Václava - jinou věc a tou byla hrdost. I teď podvědomně nad tím slovem cítil podivnou pachuť v ústech při pomyšlení na to, jak posledních tři sta let před Československem žil. Trvalo mu tak dlouho, než ji znovu nabyl, tak si jí přece nenechá jen tak vzít.

Jednání bylo na chvíli pozastaveno a Václav se tedy vydal za Háchou. Když ho spatřil na sedačce s pobledlým obličejem a příšerným výrazem ve tváři, měl chuť být naštvaný na všechny, kdo ho přinutili tuhle funkci vzít. Byl to už starý muž a Václav věděl, že by zde potřeboval někoho mladého a nekompromisního, člověka který by poskytoval oporou jemu samotného a ne naopak.

"Volal jsem do Prahy," říkal mu Hácha. Mluvil pomalu a unaveně a Václav litoval, že se nechal takhle Ludwigem odvábit pryč. Celým jeho tělem ale prostoupila čirá hrůza, když zjistil, co se mezitím, když vtipkoval s Německem, sehrálo.

"...ochranu." Jeho oči se rozšířily. "OCHRANU!?" Flákl deskami s německými požadavky o stůl. "OCHRANU OD NĚMECKA!?"

Hácha se držel za hlavu, ale Václavovi to najednou bylo jedno. Jeho doktor se na něj díval, rty napůl v prosbě, aby s tím přestal, Českem absolutně ignorován.

Taková potupa, myslel si. 

_Já mu hrozím válkou a potom podepíšu, že mě může obsadit!_

Trhal ho na cucky, kousek po kousku. Ochrana od největšího nepřítele.

"Pane prezidente, nevěřte mu!” Hrubě roztáhl záclony u okna dokořán a podíval se po něm s vykulenýma očima. “Jak může asi v týhle mlze vybombardovat Prahu! Hitler i Göring jsou oba plní hoven!"

"Václave, vy pochybujete o Hitlerově schopnosti zabít jiný národ?"

Čech svíral pěsti a chodí kolem stolu sem a tam, ve snaze vymyslet, jak z toho ven, najít něco, co by Háchu přimělo, zahodit tyhle poraženecké řeči.

"Říká, že obsadí české země tak jako tak. Slibuje nám autonomii." Hácha dělal dlouhé pauzy mezi slovy. "Slíbil tobě - českému národou - svobodu," jeho hlas zněl neskutečně dutě. 

"Svobodu! Svobodu, jo?! Vy tomu hodláte říkat svoboda!" Rozkřikl se. 

_Jak může vůbec takovýmhle nesmyslům věřit?_

Prezident opět pobledl a jeho lékař vrhl po Václavovi ten nejošklivější pohled, na který se zmohl.

"Řekl mi... že zítra v šest hodin ráno... vojsko překročí hranice. Ať to chceme nebo ne."

"Budeme bojovat!" Václav se obrátil na Chvalkovského.

"To nemůžeme, pane Liška, buďte trochu realista. Co myslíte, že s vámi budou chtít udělat, když prohrajeme?"

Václav naprázdno otevřel a zavře pusu. Vlastní lidé se k němu obraceli zády. 

Ale jiný konejšivý hlas v jeho hlavě mu říkal, že nejenže mají pravdu, ale že s tím nemůže vůbec nic dělat. Klesl do křesla a vložil si hlavu do dlaní.

_Kam jsme se to proboha dostali?_

Za pár minut je znovu předvolali k Hitlerovi. Václav trval na tom, aby byl u toho i kdyby ho měla třeba jeho vlastní delegace zastřelit. 

Nic nešlo podle plánu. Posadili Háchu před papír začali ho nutit, aby podepsal. Česko i Německo byli zticha a tiše celou věc sledovali. Hitler naléhal stále víc a vypadalo to, že i obávaný Vůdce brzo ztratí nervy. Podle Ludwigova nerozrušeného výrazu, to nebylo nic abnormálního.

A pak se stalo to, čeho se obával - Hácha se uprostřed jednání zhroutil. Vyděšení byli všichni, dokonce i Hitler, protože Háchova smrt v budově říšského kancléřství by tedy na svět dojem neudělala. Václav se nenáviděl za to, že už teď přemýšlel nad tím, zda-li by je to nedostalo z téhle příšerné situace.

Hácha se ale po injekci bůhvíčeho rychle probral s překvapivou novou vervou k odporu. Hitler zůstal ovšem stejně neústupný jako předtím, i když teď dostalo jeho chování větší obezřednost, jak se velice strachoval o Háchovo zdraví. Václavovi bylo z toho všeho špatně.

Jak se mohl dostat ze dne, kdy za velkých oslav slavili výročí založení státu na říšské kancléřství, kde měl dát nejen sbohem svému snu, ale také veškeré svobodě. Navíc čím víc pozoroval Německo…

Nedalo se to přesně definovat, ale něco na Ludwigovi bylo divné. Hitlera poslouchal až s nemocnou ostražitostí a Václav dlouho přemýšlel, jestli z něj - mezi jeho nekritickým zbožňováním - neměl nahnáno. Jiná věc ho ale znervózňovala ještě víc. Hitler byl absolutní šílenec, Václav blázny poznal velice rychle a ve vysokých funkních se jich pohybovalo opravdu mnoho - a to ve všech hodnostech. Ani Československo toho nebylo výjimkou.

Ludwig byl voják a to extrémně svědomitý voják, který hodlal plnit rozkazy v jejich přesném znění. Cokoliv tedy vyšlo z úst Vůdce se německý národ bez otázek zavázal splnit. A někteří šílení králové uměli být dokonce zábavní. Na druhou stranu ale, pokud král přišel o rozum, vládla šlechta, přece by nenechali takového člověka rozhodovat o osudu celé země.

V té chvíli uhodil na celý problém Třetí říše.

* * *

Hácha nakonec za Václavova prázdného pohledu kapituloval. 

Cestou domů pozoroval z okna vojenské vozy, wehrmacht obsazující obecní úřady, pošty a všechny ostatní důležité budovy. Přišlo mu, jako by nic z toho pořádně nevnímal, pohlcen jen svojí příšernou bezmocností, která ho nenechávala ani spát, ani na chvíli opustit myšlenku na jeho zem, která mu byla dána a kterou znovu ztratil nepříteli.

_Zaprodali jsme se a teď nezbývá nic jiného, než přijmout svůj úděl._

"Rakousko nemělo být nikdy zničeno," řekl Hácha a Václav se k němu otočil. "Byla to jediná ochrana, kterou jsme před německou rozpínavostí měli," hlesl a Václav dnes, poprvé od té doby, co opustil Roderichovo mnohapokojové sídlo, pochyboval o tom všem, co se stalo. 

Rakušan mu ke konci války nabízel autonomii a to velmi velkorysou, ve snaze zachránit rozpadající se stát. Nemiloval ho, nebyli snad ani přátelé, i když Václav měl vůbec problémy popsat ten divný vztah mezi nimi. Z nenávisti těžko šla láska a tak ho asi ani milovat nemohl. Možná loajalitu tenkrát cítil, loajalitu, která byla proti němu mnohokrát zneužita. Roderich se jistě teď pro sebe smál, když po dvaceti letech opět zasedali ve stejné říši, akorát že pro Václava tam tentokrát nepřipravili ani jednu židli.

Čech se najednou zamračil. Vůbec si neměl začínat nic s tou slovanskou pospolitostí, která z něj jen udělala bratrověrného blbečka! 

Unaveně usedl vedle svého prezidenta. I přes svůj hněv nedokázal nenávidět ani jeho ani svého slovenského přítele, který na něj poslední roky šil ošklivou boudu, která ho uvrhla k pánovi, který na něj zdaleka nebude tak 'hodný! jako Rakousko. 

V téhle chvíli dokázal upřímně nenávidět jenom dva lidi - Německo a sebe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * **"vpád vojska"** = Homolův puč, poslední chabý Háchův pokus zastavit politické dění na Slovensku, který měl přesně opačný efekt a pouze zvýšil tlak separatistů, jediné pozitivum bylo, že nikdo nezemřel a ani nebyl zraněn
>   * **Karol Sidor** byl jmenován premiérem Slovenska po sesazení vlády, Němci na něj okamžitě začali vyvíjet tlak a přesto, že to byl vůdce radikálního směru HSĽS, chtěl samostatnost Slovenska až "postupně" (čti: ne nařízením od Německa)
>   * _**Tót nem ember.**_ Rastislav mlčel a díval se na její tvář vsunutou mezi mřížemi jeho cely. Potom se hořce usmál.  
>  "A ještě člověk nejsem…že je to tak?" Očima ji vybízel, aby pokračovala. K jeho překvapení se mu ale dostalo jen ticha  
>  \- _někteří maďarští nacionalisté by v 19. století svými názory strčili do kapsy kdejaké nacisty._
>   * _**HRR** jsou německé iniciály HRE_
>   * _**"že se v poslední době doslova postavil na nohy"** \- Himaruya ve svých poznámkách zmínil, že Rakousko byl po první světové válce na vozíku  
>  _
> 



	18. Protektorát Čechy a Morava

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasťo se smiřuje s politikou nového státu, Václav o něco míň
> 
> za překlad Rastislavovy slovenčiny děkuju dokudoki
> 
>  
> 
> **varování: slovenská politka během války - antisemitismus**

**15\. března 1939, Praha**

Po příjedzu na Hrad na ně čekalo nemilé překvapení.

"Svině jedny..," hlesl Václav a podíval se po Háchovi, který stejně jako on zíral na německé vojáky vyrovnané u hlavní brány. Těžko by se dalo mluvit o větším ponížení, než být vítán nepřítelem ve svém vlastním sídle. Václav ale tušil, že to nejhorší teprve přijde.

Hajlující Němci hartusili pod okny hradu a Václav se po nich dival s rozčileným pohledem, který vyloženě vybízel, aby se s ním někdo z nich dal do křížku. Jenže nikdo si ho v tom mumraji moc nevšímal. 

Ani před dvěma sty lety, kdy honil po hradě Prusko a nadával mu do čůráků, to v něm nevyvolávalo takové pocity zlosti a beznaděje, jako dnešní přítomnost Německa. Jeho vojenské holínky šplouchaly v rozbahněném sněhu a on se konečně prodral davem na druhou stranu. Přesně v tom okamžiku si ho všiml wehrmacht a jen pár sekund poté se k němu z nádvoří prodrala Karolína.

"Konečně jste tady! On už tu je - ihned se mnou chtěli mluvit! Samozřejmě že už o všem víme, ale -" Drmolila na něj páté přes deváté. Vojáci jim dali prostor k odchodu, když poznali v Praze jejich předchozí uvítací sbor.

"Musíme volat Moravu," řekl Václav rozhodně, když stoupali po schodech k jeho kanceláři. "Už jistě všechno ví, ale potřebuju s ní i tak mluvit. Navíc je třeba ještě dořešit Podkarpatskou Rus, když jsme odjížděli, tak-"

"Už ji zabrali Maďaři." Zavrtěla hlavou Praha. "A odtud útočí na Slovensko," dodala pochmurně. 

Václav konečně odemkl pracovnu, kde se začal přehrabovat v papírech na stole a zastrkávat je všude kolem. Ty nejcennější věci už byly dávno zničeny nebo odvezeny do Británie, ale Čech nehodlal předat Němcům dobrovolně ani dnešní jídelní lístek. To, co teď prováděl, bylo spíš pro jeho vlastní pocit užitečnosti - stokrát lepší než tu sedět jako idiot a zírat bezradně do zdi, dokud si je Hitler milosrdně nezavolá.

"Počkej cože?" Zastavil se shrben u pohovky, ve snaze pod ní narvat nějaké další dokumenty.

"Maďaři zabrali Rus a útočí teď na Slovensko," zopakovala mu.

"Kretén jeden!" Václav se vydrápal na nohy a kroutil nevěřícně hlavou. "Kdo ho zachrání teď, hmm?" Zasmál se nevesele a zlostně mrskl lejstry o desku stolu. "Kdo ti teďkon bude-"

"Dělej, ukliď to!" Okřikla ho Karolína, když uslyšela klapání bot z chodby a Václav rychle začal vracet rozházené knihy na své místo. Šlo ale jen o vojáka - měli se dostavit do salónu, kde byl až teprve teď přijat Hácha. Václav ani nestačil rozdýchávat ironii, která z toho čišela.

"Vůdce zřejmě hrozně rád vítá hosty," řekl dost nahlas, aby to slyšel i odcházející voják. "Dokonce tak moc, že se rozhodne přivítat je i v jejich vlastním sídle!"

Praha se ušklíbla a zakroutila hlavou. “Jsme v takovejch sračkách… Víš, jak jsem koukala, když mi tu začal všude pochodovat wehrmacht? A koho nevidím, Hitlera, jak čumí z okna na Němce a já samozřejmě s otevřenou hubou dole z nádvoří na něj. Ještě Prušáka měli vzít, už jen ten tady chybí."

"A můžeš mi říct, co je špatně na tom, co jsi udělala?" Zeptal se Václav vážně. "Třeba já nevim, okno, Hitler, co se tak s tím dá dělat?"

"Ty seš teď strašně vtipnej, ale až je tam uvidíš, jak se pošklebujou našim obrazům, tak budeš mluvit jinak," zaskřípala zuby a věnovala mu ještě jeden zvláštní pohled, který ho na to měl zřejmě připravit a dodat mu kuráž. Václav cítil, že ji rozhodně bude potřebovat.

"Zavolej pak Ludmile a jestli to nebude brát, raději tam někoho pošli. Pro jistotu, ona má trošku horší temperament než já a nechci, aby se jí něco stalo jen kvůli tomu, že by neměla dostatečné informace."

Karolína nepřesvědčivě kývla hlavou. Pochybovala, že by v Brně měli nějaké velké iluze o jejich ‘dobrovolném’ návratu do lůna Říše.

* * *

O něco později byla v jedné z mnoha hradních kanceláří Václavova sebekontrola vystavována doslova smrtelné zkoušce.

"Selhání Československa jsi měl koneckonců čekat už od začátku. Nebyl to nic než jen umělý novotvar, založen pouze na vypočítavosti českých politiků a tvojí touze expandovat na východ. Sám jsi to viděl, že národnostní soužití pod tvojí vládou není možné."

Václav se od srce zasmál. "Děkuju ti, Ludvíčku, že jsi mi to tak krásně vysvětlil, aby to i takový naiva jako já pochopil." Založil si ruce v bok.

"Měl bys mě oslovovat trochu jinak. Nelíbí se mi ani tvůj přístup a ani to, že na mě dnes protestně mluvíš česky, když jsi se mnou až do včerejška před ostatními mluvil německy." Pomalu ani nezvedl hlavu od papírů. "Měl by sis přiznat svou neschopnost udržet stát pohromadě a být vděčný, že všechny tyhle starosti jsou teď v rukou někoho jiného."

"Aha… tak ty mi děláš laskavost!" Odfrkl si Václav a Ludwig k němu na chvíli zvedl zkoumavě oči, jako by Česko představovalo nějaký neobvykle tvrdý oříšek k rozlousknutí.

"A docela by nás všechny zajímalo, kde je Morava?" Konečně ty štosy položil a promnul si ruce. Václav se mračil a zpupně si ho měřil. "No klidně si mlč, mi už si ji nějak najdeme," prohlásil a v Čechových očích se objevila špetička jakéhosi zmatku, než se ho zmocnil příšerný pocit zkázy. Okamžitě mu to došlo - Protektorát Čechy _a_ Morava. Kontaktování Ludmily jim bylo jinak k ničemu. Opět chtěli zneužít jejich členitosti, stejně jak to udělali se Slovenskem! Ale toho se zas tak nebál. Bál se toho, že ji nějakým způsobem použijí proti němu - obzvlášť až zjistí, že Lidka, ačkoliv by jistě autonomie pofoukala nějaká ta její bolavá místa z minulosti, by si ji nikdy nenechala udělit od Německa.

_Musíme jí zavolat. Musím jí zavolat._

"Pamatuj, že naším zájmem je spolupráce. Pokud se rozhodneš spolupracovat a budeš mi prospěšný, nemusíš se vlastně o nic bát. Myslíme tím pomoc ekonomickou, vím že jsi velmi dobrý ohledně výroby zbraní, obzvlášť co se týká kvality. Nejsme hloupí a dobrou práci dokážeme ocenit."

"O německé inteligenci nikdo nepochybuje." Poznamenal pohotově Václav. Ludwig se po něm opět na chvíli zadíval, jako kdyby zkoumal jeho pravé úmysly. Potom s naprostou chladností řekl:

"Ovšem když to nepůjde, nebudeme se zdráhat k nastolení spolupráce použít nějaké jiné prostředky. Možná trošku ideologičtěji správnější, když dáváš přednost té tvojí slovanské pospolitosti, než vládě germánské rasy, která je jistě historicky tisíckrát správnější než to, co ti tu Francis pomohl vytvořit."

Pro Václava to byla doopravdy ta poslední kapka.

"Tak abys věděl, tohle je jen dočasná situace, do které mě uvrhli moji připosraní spojenci. Brzo přijde čas, kdy tě odsud budu hnát vidlemi, takže bejt tebou, držim tu svou skopčáckou-"

Prásk.

Ludwig rychle vstal, popadl ho za pačesy a vší silou mu třískl hlavou o stůl. Václav narazil tvrdě, tak tvrdě jak jen můžete narazit do borového masivu a zatmělo se mu před očima. Němec počkal pár sekund, dokud se nevzpamatoval a potom klidně zpátky obešel stůl a znovu začal přerovnávat papíry, jako by se nic nestalo. Václav cítil, jak se mu z nosu řinula krev a zapřel se rukama těžce o desku, aby se zvedl.

"Ber to jako první lekci toho, jak se máš se mnou bavit. Pokud ji nezvládneš, budeš muset TY držet svou nevymáchanou hubu, alespoň v mojí přítomnosti. Naše dohoda je platná, a pokud ji nebudeš respektovat, nemusím ti snad vykládat, že je vyhlášeno stanné právo nad celým Protektorátem." Tón jeho hlasu se za celou dobu vůbec neměnil, zněl možná trošku nebezpečně, ale jeho nezájem se na něj vůbec podívat, byl snad horší, než ta rána.

Václav se narovnal, ale ještě se úplně nevzpamatoval z toho, co se teď stalo, nemluvě o tom, jak se mu motala hlava. Zíral na něj překvapeně a rukou si otíral zkrvavený nos.

"Jsi teď pod ochrannou rukou Říše - viď v tom výhody nebo nevýhody, ale jestli si myslíš, že si budeš diktovat, jako za Rakousko-Uherska, tak to tedy ne." Vstal ze židle a Čech se nezmohl na nic jiného, než po něm koukat, upřímně vykolejený jeho chováním. To nebylo tak, že by si spolu nikdy nedali po hubě, ale většině jejich rvačiček vždycky předcházelo téměř hodinové provokování ve sněmovně.

_Odkdy začal tak rychle ztrácet nervy?_

"Tvoje místo je místo sluhy a jestli si to brzy neuvědomíš, tak my můžeme dost dobře zařídit, aby tvoje místo v Říši nebylo vůbec žádné!" Řekl a ještě si ho naposledy změřil, než za sebou zavřel dveře.

* * *

Brzo bude muset sundat vojenskou uniformu a nasoukat se do svého nejlepšího obleku, zhnuseného červenobílou páskou kolem ramene. Aby bylo jasně vidět, kam patří. Ponížen, hezky ustrojen pro reprezentaci s novým jménem _Protektorat Böhmen und Mähren_. Ludwig znovu vyžadoval přítomnost Moravy, ale Václav se zarytě před všemi přítomnými prohlašoval jedinou žijící reprezentací českého národa.

"V dohodě stálo i české země. Kde je?"

"Nevím kde je a proto vám to ani neřeknu."

Ludwig k němu udělal krok a Václav ustoupil automaticky krok nazpátek, což způsobilo na tváři Němce lehký úsměv. Naopak na té Václavově to vyvolalo zlostný tik. Musí mu ukázat, že se ho nebojí. Jakkoliv se ho na začátku snažil ponížit, Václav byl kdykoliv připraven vrazit mu svůj nůž pořádně hluboko do zad.

"Dokud mi neřekneš, kde je Morava, zakazuju ti kompletně opustit Prahu. Budeš tu nejen pracovat, ale také se budeš pravidelně hlásit na Hradě, dokud si nerozmyslíš, kde je. Navíc," vytáhl pár malých, v kůži obalených dokladů, "vážně nejsme tak hloupí, jak si myslíš. _Mar-ie Vra-nova_ a _Jos-ef Tšech_. To jsou vážně originální jména."

Václav na ty věci zíral s otevřenou pusou. Většinu svých falešných dokladů, které si obstarali ještě za Rakousko-Uherska, odstranil. Kde to mohli najít, vždyť to všechno mělo být už dávno pryč? Okamžitě se otočil a rozrazil dveře salónu. Potřeboval telefon.

"Přiveďte ho sem," slyšel vzdáleně rozkazy, ale on odstrkoval úřednictvo a dokonce proběhne i kolem samotného generála Eliáše, který se postavil vojákům do cesty a ptal se jich, co potřebují, zatímco Václav zahnul do jedné z chodeb a ztratil se jim z očí. Odtud vrazil do cizí kanceláře a vrhnul se po telefonu.

"Spojte mě s Mařenkou, volá Jeníček," zaječel do telefonu hystericky a s prstem zuřivě bubnujícím o desku stolu čekal na odpověď.

Kolik informací na ně mají? Pokud znají jejich falešná jména, bylo docela možné, že ví i kde bydlí.  

Nikdo to nezvedal.

Už slyšel kroky na chodbě, jak vojáci systematicky prohledávali místnosti a za cvhíli museli nutně dojít i k němu. Když ale rozrazili dveře, ozval se na druhé straně linky ženský hlas: "Václave?"

Nemohl tomu na chvíli uvěřit, vojáci se rozběhli k němu, ale on řval do sluchátka jako pomatený: "UTEČ! SCHOVEJ SE A NEVRACEJ SE DOM-" Dokud ho nepopadli za ramena a neodtáhli od stolu, zatímco Václav stále ječel na celé kolo: "UTEČ, MUSÍŠ UTÝCT!" Dokud jeden z vojáků nepoložil sluchátko zpátky na vidlici a jeho nedostrkali pryč z místnosti.

Alespoň jeden z nich musel být nevystopovatelný, jejich jediná šance k nějakému většímu odporu. Nebyli dva jen pro nic za nic.

Václav ale měl strach, aby ho poslechla. Protože až ji sem přivedou, budou je mít oba úplně v hrsti. 

Ss Karolínou plánovali vyjít si už ten večer ven a vytvořit trochu rozruch, aby si snad Němci nemysleli, že jsou okupací nadšení. Také mluvil s Eliášem, po jeho sprinterské akci na Hradě, o něčem v tom smyslu, že _“zůstanou věrni sobě"._ Václav nehodlal  po tom, co se mu dnes pokusil roztřískat hlavu o stůl, ani na vteřinu podceňovat Ludwigovu ochotu udělat mu ze života peklo. Teď ale sledoval Německo v mercedesu, který odjížděl z nádvoří, a na tváři se mu při tom vkrádal zlomyslný úsměv.

Do té doby než se vrátí, se toho dalo stihnou doopravdy velmi mnoho...

* * *

**březen 1939, Slovensko, Bratislava**

Nemohl tomu uvěřit.

Ještě před třiceti lety byla jeho země pod nadvládou Maďarska a tohle všechno považoval jen jako jeho zbožný sen, který se posouval někam daleko do budoucnosti a byl nejistý stejně tak jako celá jeho existence.

Rastislav se cítil skvěle, a i když z Berlína jeli v dost pochmurné náladě, zde mnoho hodin po vyhlášení státu mu konečně začalo naplno docházet, co se děje. Bratislava stál po jeho boku a šťastně se na něj usmíval. Už žádní samozvanci se nebudou prohánět jeho městem. Rasťo teď chtěl udělat všechno pro to, aby ho jeho svěřenci respektovali, a i když přišel o Košice, stále měl ještě Bratislavu, Žilinu i Prešov. Po čase i on bude muset akceptovat, že už není nějaký pohůnek z hor, ale někdo, kdo nahradí jeho hloupou loajalitu k Maďarsku a kdo bude pečovat o jeho zájmy mnohem líp, než se ona kdy pokusila.

Najednou cítil takovou radost, kterou neznal a která byla naprosto neznámá tomu všemu, co doposud zažil. Byla to euforie, jako kdyby botou stoupl na všechny, co v něj nevěřili, na všechny co si mysleli, že je jenom slabý ubožáček, co potřebuje druhé, aby za něj rozhodovali. Nad tímhle se zašklebil, protože jakékoliv rozporuplné pocity cítil doteď, jedno věděl jistě.

Dnes dokázal Maďarsku i Česku, že je nepotřebuje. Erzsébet a její posměvačný obličej i povýšený Václavův pohled mu teď vzbuzovaly na tváři spokojený úsměv. Rastislav byl pohroužený do těchto myšlenek a prohlížel si vlajku se třemi pruhy visící na stožáru místo té československé. Všechno to poukazovalo na jeho jméno a on cítil zvláštní pýchu, když se podíval na dav lidí před parlamentem a na svého prezidenta-

Ale potom uviděl Ludwiga a Gilberta stát mezi vojáky.

Rastislavův úsměv povadl a Slovák se bezděčně kousl rtu. Vrátil se znovu k tomu rozpačitému tichu ve sněmovně těsně po vyhlášení Slovenské republiky a vzpomněl si i na Václava a jeho zdlouhavé proslovy na úkor Německa. Rastislav si moc dobře uvědomoval, že i když se stal spojencem Říše, stále to nemohlo nic změnit na tom, čím byl a že támhleti dva to až moc dobře věděli.

_Ale záleží len na mne, ako sa s tým všetkým vysporiadam. Teraz konečne všetkým ukážem svoju schopnosť vládnuť si sám a to za akýchkoľvek podmienok. Aj keď som spojencom Ríše, nič nemení na tom, že som sa sem dospal plnoprávne a bez krviprelievania. Česko nie som nič dlžný a rovnako som nič dlžný Nemecku. Stal som sa dobrovoľne jeho spojencom a z tohoto postavenia s ním budem aj jednať._

Bude muset dělat, co mu řeknout. Věděl to, i když se na to teď tvrdohlavě snažil nemyslet.

Rasťo se díval do davu, ale i přes všechny okolnosti neztrácel odvahu vypořádat se s tím, jak nejlépe dovedl. I s těmi dvěma blbečky (oprava: spojenci) dole. Rasťo se rozhodl, že jak do téhle hry vstoupil, bude jí hrát ve velkém, stejně jako všichni ti, co měli možnost uchopit moc do svých rukou stovky let dříve než on.

* * *

Myslel si, že takhle se asi cítil Václav těsně před Mnichovskou dohodou, když řádily v pohraničí Freikorpsy. Když to s ním ten den málem švihlo už podruhé, byl pěkně nasraný. Na východní Slovensko útočili Maďaři, kteří samozřejmě brali vyhlášení Slovenského státu jako automatický signál k napadení. Celá ta událost měla i drobný nádech ironie, protože v Budapešť uznala slovenskou suverenitu vůbec mezi prvními a Rastislav uvažoval nad tím, jestli Erzsébet si slovo "uznání samostatnosti" neplete s "pojďme zabrat Slovensko". To by totiž on mohl dospět také k velmi nemilým závěrům... Naštěstí teď rozhodně už nebyl jen v bezmocné pozici.

Když vyskočil z letadla na betonovou runway, cítil u srdce podivné odlehčení. Dělalo mu velké problémy důvěřovat létání - ne že by se bál výšek, ale určité 'shody náhod' a 'nešťastné nehody' ho přinutily vytvořit si k těm strojům lehký odpor. Ten se mu ale, jak se zdálo, podařilo poměrně úspěšně překonat.

"Nazdar, Slowakei."

_Nie. Nie len ty nie, preboha čo som komu urobil..._

Gilbert kývl hlavou na pozdrav, načež Rasťo znovu obešel letadlo a zamumlal mu svoje velice zahořklé ahoj. Slovák za ten týden slovensko-německého přátelství okamžitě poznal, že to bude přátelství velmi účelové.

"Přejdu hned k věci, protože jistě nemáš rád kličkování stejně jako já. Jsme tak trošku znepokojeni situací, kterou máte s Elizavetou.” Odmlčel se, čekající zřejmě na nějakou reakci nebo snad vysvětlení. Rastislav mu nic z toho neposkytl a otočil se k němu zády. “V zájmu říše by bylo nejlepší, kdybyste se pokusili přesunout vaše neshody z bojiště ke stolu a nějak se už domluvili." Obešel Prus ocas letadla směrem ke Slovensku.

Rasťo se tam jenom schovával, aby se s ním nemusel bavit, když ho ale uviděl stát před sebou, pozvedl obočí. “A ja som si myslel, že si mi prišiel na pomoc.”

“Vždyť vy sami jste naši pomoc odmítli.” Rozhodil Prus nevině rukami.

Rastislav se na to ušklíbnul. Ano, pozve si cizí armádu do země a potom bude čekat, jestli se milosrdným Němcům bude chtít bojovat. Nesplnili požadavky ani jeho - ani Erzsébet a ještě si (k rozhořčení obou) přivlastnili část Bratislavy. A jemu by nakonec zbylo lámat si hlavu s tím, jak jejich jednotky přesvědčit, aby se vrátily do Říše.

“Prepáč, ale s prítomnosťou cudzích armád mám veľmi zlé skúsenosti.” Pronesl kousavě.

Na Prusově tváři se ale objevil jakýsi neidentifikovatelný úsměv. Potom kývl hlavou směrem k letadlu: "To je tvoje?"

Rasťo se po něm podíval s myšlenkami typu "ako si to preboha spoznal", než mu konečně došlo, že se snažil jen konverzovat a proto se rozhodl mu odpovědět: "Avia B 534, teraz už moja." Změřil si trošku temně československé zbarvení. Neměl samozřejmě čas přebarvovat si letadla, i když to v něm i teď vzbuzovalo přiblblé vzpomínky, kdy mu Václav dělal sáhodlouhou přednášku o letadlech, během které doslova znechuceně odešel, do letadla nasedl a odletěl. Václavův vojenský výcvik se vůbec skládal ze spousty jeho keců a přiblblého honění se po lese, na které teď tedy obzvlášť myslet nechtěl.

"Vypadá dobře," poznamenal Gilbert a pohled, kterým si stroj měřil, byl velmi znalecký. "Kam s tím hodláš letět?"

Rastislav se k němu překvapeně obrátil, jako kdyby ta otázka byla úplně nemístná. "Na Budapešť," vykulil u toho oči a potom se otočil na podpatku a šinul si to k hangárům.

"Počkej, počkej!" Doběhl ho Gilbert. "To trošku nesouhlasí s rozkazy," řekl a Rasťo se po něm otráveně otočil.

“Vieš, ja som sa vašim spojencom nestal kvôli tomu, aby som nechal Maďarsko premávať sa tu, ako sa jej zachce.”

"No ale tím, že jsi se k nám přidal, tak jsi přistoupil na určitá pravidla," oznámil mu Gilbert, v jeho hlase ovšem ani špetka nepřátelskosti. "No tak, sám víš, že si nemůžeš dělat, co chceš. V tom si nebudeme lhát."

“Aké sú teda rozkazy? Ak si mi prišiel povedať, že mám sedieť na zadku a nechať sa-”

"To, co je v současné době pod její okupací, jí budeš muset přenechat," sdělil mu Prus.

Rasťo se k němu s rozhořčením ve tváři otočil a zíral na něj, jako kdyby se rozmýšlel, jestli by stálo za to servat se tu s ním.

"To je ten rozkaz z Ríše?" Řekl přiškrceně. 

Němec k němu přešel blíž, na což se Slovák akorát zamračil. “Já vim, co si myslíš. Ale podívej se na to takhle - ty jsi naším přítelem také jen kvůli ochraně.”

“S ktorou teda rozhodne neplytváte!”

“Nenech se zmást. Kdyby nebylo nás, Polsko a Maďarsko by tu už byli jako doma.”

Když Gilbert uviděl jeho výraz, prohlásil: “Nesmíš si to brát tak osobně. Dívej se na to tak, že my prostě nechceme, aby se naši spojenci snažili sami sebe zamordovat."

Rasťo si na to odfrkl a dal se rychle na odchod, ovšem Prus se ani nezadýchal, držíce krok s ním. "Já vím, ztratil jsi dnes část území. Ale i tak si jí myslím dokázal, že už nejsi tím, za co tě předtím měla."

Rastislav se po něm překvapeně podíval a téměř se zastavil. To bylo velice taktní vyjádření.

“Ty si sa s ňou rozprával?” Zúžil oči bez jakýchkoliv pokusů maskovat podezíravost v jeho hlase.

"No kdeže," zasmál se Gilbert. "Byla pěkně naštvaná a velice peprně se k tobě vyjadřovala." Vešli do budovy, kde si Slovák začal sundávat bundu se zvláště spokojeným úsměvem, zatímco Gilbert zde vzbuzoval zvědavé pohledy.

"Ona totiž čekala, že Vůdce jí tvoje území přenechá, no a Hitler změnil názor, jak už jsem ti předtím říkal. Navíc, nechci nic prozrazovat, ale naše další akce ti možná vynesou zase nějaká jiná území zpět," věnoval mu jakýsi spiklenecký pohled, který v Rastislavovi vzbudil spíš přesvědčení, že se ho bude v noci pokoušet zamordovat.

“Zvláštne… čo nám bolo povedané trochu nesúhlasí s tým, čo tu hovoríš teraz.” Prohlásil Rasťo, ale nespouštěl z něj ani na chvíli oči.

Gilbert se uchechtl. “No ano, na revizi hranic s Maďarskem si budeš opravdu muset počkat až skončí válka. Vždyť ještě ani nezačala! Ale to není tvůj jediný soused, nebo ano?”

Rasťo byl konečně připraven odejít. Houkl na pár vojáků seskupených u hlídací budky. Potom se pomalu otočí k Prusku, nový zájem v očích. Gilbert měl chuť se téměř usmát - lačnost po boji bylo něco, co rád viděl. 

“A to ako kedy?” Rastislav nadzvedl obočí.

“No vidíš, to je mnohem lepší přístup.” Poplácal ho po ramenech a Slovák chvilku uvažoval, že Prusko shodí vedle sebe do škarpy spojenectví - nespojenectví. “O všem budeš včas vyrozuměn. Ale nejpozději na podzim.” Kráčel si to vedle sebe směrem k městu.

“Hádam, že v Bratislave už všetko vedia?” Zeptal se Rasťo po pár minutách, kdy vedle sebe v tichosti kráčeli po silnici.

"Podle mě se to teď dozvídají," podíval se Gilbert na hodinky. "No nic, můj úkol tady je splněn.” Podal Rastislavovi ruku, když konečně dorazili na náměstí. Potom se zakřenil. “Nebo mě ještě pozveš na jedno? Není koneckonců ta vaše slovanská pohostinnost pověstná?”

Rastislav mu věnoval významný pohled, převracející během toho v hlavě vlastní možnosti a v duchu vyjádřil velké díky za záminku dostat ze svého rádoby dozorce v ožralosti pár užitečných informací.

"Len keď prestaneš predstierať, že si môj kamarát."

* * *

**březen 1939, Budapešť**

Rastislav neměl z téhle návštěvy vůbec dobrý pocit a drobná část jeho duše každou chvíli čekala, kdy jim na chodníku zastoupí cestu vojáci. Proč se nemohli setkat někde v Košicích? Slovák byl přesvědčen, že to určitě udělali naschvál, ať si hezky za nimi do Budapešti přijedou, jako nějaká poddanská cháska.

No, rozčilovat se ještě před tím, než vůbec zasednou ke stolu, nebylo asi zrovna nejideálnější, vybavoval si v hlavě Tisova slova před jejich odchodem, kdy ho nabádal, aby se všechno snažil řešit v klidu a hlavně s 'chladnou hlavou', zatímco Rasťo předstíral, že absolutně netuší, o čem by jeho prezident asi tak mohl mluvit.

Erzsébet stála ve dveřích zasedačky v civilu, kostkovaný kostým se sukní obepínající její boky, vyvolávající v Rastislavovi z nějakého důvodu silnou předtuchu zkázy. Erzsébet ignorovala jeho nedůvěřivé pohledy a usedla vedle svých politiků stejně tak jako Slovensko. Celé jednání probíhalo, dle očekávání, hodně blbě a Rasťo měl co dělat, aby se nezačal smát, když někdo na její straně vyslovil 'obavy o osudu Rusínů'.

“To máš o Andreja taký strach, že ho ani nevezmeš na jednanie o ňom?” Pronesl s úšklebkem během přestávky a Maďarsko se k němu otočila s nakrčeným obočím a odměřeným výrazem.

“Měl by ses začít vracet do reality, Rastíku.” Rastislav se kousl do rtu a okamžitě si vzpomněl na Tisova slova. “Žádné území s vámi nikdo měnit nebude, to by byla ta nejzbytečnější věc, o kterou se tahle vláda kdy pokusila.” Mluvila bez zášti ale příjemná tedy rozhodně nebyla. Rasťo přemýšlel, jestli ji jeho přítomnost nedělala nesvou, možná ho ani dnes nečekala a nebo… možná to nebylo způsobeno ani tak Rastislavem samotným, jako vůbec nutností jednat s jeho zemí. Mračila se na něj celou dobu, co nad tím přemýšlel, a pak mu to konečně došlo.

“Vôbec si nečakala, že ti tú tvoju inváziu v Ríši nepovolia, čo?”

Nebyl daleko od pravdy, myslel si, když Erzsébet cuklo v koutku očí a její ústa se proměnila v úzkou čárku, div že na něj rovnou nevycenila zuby. Taky by nejspíš potřebovala nějakou lekci o řešení věcí v klidu a hlavně s 'chladnou hlavou'. Div se tomu neuchechtl, při představě svého prezidenta laskavě domlouvajícího Maďarsku o nutnosti uvážlivého chování.

“Ty jsi vůbec poslední roky samé překvapení.” Procedila skrz zuby. “Jakmile tě Čech omrzel, našel sis zase kamarády jiné, co? Komu jsi musel vykouřit tentokrát, aby-”

Rastislavovu ruku se jí podařilo chytit, ale tu hrůzu v očích, když zjistila, o kolik silnější najednou je, před ním schovat nedokázala.

_No čo pozeráš? Myslela si si, že to, čo si videla na východe je jediné, na čo sa zmôžem?_

Erzsébet se konečně dala trochu do pořádku a pousmála se. “Co? Uhodila jsem na bolavé místečko?" Hrubě odstrčila jeho ruku. K zklamání Slovenska byla i tak stále o něco silnější než on.

Rasťo se jí úšklebek snažil oplatit, jeho hlas nabírající na jízlivosti při každém slovu. “Ale vôbec nie. Len som si uvedomil, že jediný, kto tu niekomu fajčil, si bola ty. A teraz ťa najskôr serie, že to bolo zbytočné, keďže už zo mňa nedostaneš ani kúsok. To si si ale mala uvedomiť skôr, než si pre Nemecov začala rozťahovať nohy!”

Erzsébet sevřela ruce v pěst a přistoupila k němu, oba si vědomi jaké ticho se kolem nich udělalo. “Ty máš takové štěstí, že tady nikdo těm tvým výblitkům nerozumí.”

Rasťo se podíval kolem sebe a okamžitě mu zrudly uši při pohledu na půlku svojí delegace, která na něj zírala s otevřenou pusou, na maďarské politiky se radši ani nedíval, i když ti také jistě zaregistrovali jejich zvýšené hlasy, když už ne plný význam jeho slov. Obrátil zpátky k Erzsi a zároveň se od ní trochu odtáhl.

“Mala by si si dobre rozmyslieť, čo vlastne chceš. Uznala si moju suverenitu,” Erzsébetin obličej se okamžitě zkřivil a ruka se napůl zvedla k její hrudi, odkud ji zase rychle vrátila zpět, prsty tentokrát sevřené v pěst, “takže by si už mala dávno vedieť, kde začínajú a končia naše hranice.” Pokračoval Rasťo. “Moje podpísanie Ochrannej zmluvy si takisto určite neušlo.”

“Mně je úplně jedno, co jsi s nimi podepsal!” Vyprskla po něm a potom si to rychlým krokem namířila ke svým politikům.

Rasťo nemusel jejich následující rozhovoy ani nijak extra poslouchat, aby věděl, že jednání s Maďary bylo v tuhle chvíli víceméně pohřbeno. Nakonec se ani nedalo jednat s někým, kdo o žádné vyjednávání nestál, zamračil se. Jediné, v čem se oba dokázali shodnout, byla dočasnost současných slovensko-maďarských hranic. Rasťo se musel jen postarat, aby na konci války byly přepisovány v jeho prospěch.

* * *

**září 1939, Slovensko**

Rastislav nasedal do svojí Avie vcelku nervózní. Gilbert mu už předem vysvětlil, co bude jeho hlavní práce. Měl za úkol s několika vlastními leteckými divizemi chránit německé letouny Ju-87 při náletech a také samozřejmě prozkoumávat terén. Žádná těžká práce, říkal mu Prus a ukazoval Slovensku svoje vlastní letadlo. Báli se ho samotného nejspíš dát na zem, myslel si. Rasťo nebyl ale úplný idiot - pochopil, že to je zkouška. Pokud dokáže vystřelit směrem k někomu, koho dle jejich názoru považuje za rodinu, teprve pak budou věřit, že je loajální Říši.

Rastislav rád věřil, že je věrný jenom sám sobě. To ale nemusel nikdo vědět.

* * *

 

* * *

**zaří 1939, Protektorát**

Václav vypnul rádio a těžce dosedl do křesla. Měl největší chuť počastovat Felikse těmi nejhoršími nadávkami o jeho naivitě a hlouposti, kvůli víře v slova Německa i svých spojenců. Když se o deset dnů později dozvěděl, že ho napadlo i Rusko, bylo mu spíš do breku.

Věděl, že nemá absolutní šanci.

* * *

**říjen, 1939, Slovensko**

Rasťo ho poslouchal a snažil se z toho všeho něco vyvodit, ale ta otázka mu byla celkově velmi nepříjemná. Krčil rameny a mnul si čelo. Se situací ho plně obeznámili a on chápal, že je to pro něj příliv peněz. Ano, pochopil to i z toho jejich obšírného vysvětlování, které zřejmě nemělo útočit na jeho morální hodnoty. Chápal snad i to, že jako spojenci Říše by měli podporovat určitou politiku.

A proč by mu vlastně mělo na nich záležet? Záleželo jim někdy na něm? Byli to jeho lidé?  

Rasťo se s napětím díval na Tisa s očekáváním v očích, aby alespoň on vyslovil tu věc, která jemu samotnému vázla v ústech, že tenhle postup možná nebude to pravé.

_Že to možno nie je úplne správne._

Nic se ale nestalo a on sám žádnou námitku nakonec také nevyslovil.

Rastislav svému prezidentovi věřil, protože i on se podílel na tom, kde teď stál. Byl to přeci jen kněz a ti jednají podle určitých kodexů. Alespoň většinou. A když mu tedy jeho prezident vykládal, co všechno se ještě musí udělat, Rasťo ho tiše poslouchal a cítil neskutečný vděk, že tu je někdo, kdo se o něj postará a o koho se může jako národ opřít. Někdo pro koho byl _on_ na prvním místě.

Rastislav mu věřil, Rastislav věděl, že to s ním myslí dobře a proto, když mu povídal a nutnosti těch zákonů, kýval hlavou.

Árizace obchodů je správná a pozvedne národní hospodářství.  A koneckonců… proč by měl on - Rasťo - vlastně být proti něčemu, co mu do budoucna pomůže? Proč by měl brát na ně ohledy, když na něj samotného nikdo v minulosti ohledy nebral? Copak mu Židi někdy během maďarizace pomáhali? Nevypadal by nakonec jako úplný hlupák, kdyby prokazoval dobrotu těm, kteří předtím před ním zavírali dveře?

Tak souhlasil.

* * *

**říjen 1939, Praha**

Ludwig se v Praze neobjevil od zřízení Protektorátu a Václavovi se za těch několik měsíců podařilo pár velmi dobrých útěků z Prahy, díky přátelství s továrním vrátným, který mu poctivě procvakával kartu a ještě mu při odchodech salutoval.

Když před třemi týdny Hitler napadl Polsko, Václav seděl ve svém obývacím pokoji a snažil se znovu naladit Londýn. Jeho myšlenky ale i přes koncentraci na kroucení knoflíku rádia zůstávaly stále u Ludmily, o které bohudík-bohužel zatím vůbec nic neslyšel (i když mu jeden zdroj tvrdil, že s velkou pravděpodobností pod falešným jménem vstoupila do nějaké odbojové organizace). Na Moravě se jim celkem dařilo, takže nebylo tak těžké představit si jí ukrytou někde mezi nimi, zatímco Eva by jí mohla sem tam poskytnout určité informace. Němci sice převzali kontrolu nad městem současně s okupací a Brno bylo koneckonců město velmi německé. Evička ale měla pro Ludmilu určitou slabost, což se dalo všeobecně využít pro jejich výhodu. Situace tedy nebyla ještě tak hrozná a kdyby to s Lidkou bylo opravdu špatné, nejspíš by jí pomohla.

 Nejspíš.

Václav se snažil nemyslet na to, že loajalita měst byla při stavu, ve kterém se nacházeli, jen dočasnou záležitostí.

Proud jeho myšlenek přetrhl hlas v rádiu. Varšava tedy kapitulovala. Feliks byl pravděpodobně mezi zajatci na jedné straně.

Václav zpozornil. Znovu tu zprávu opakovali a on u toho pomalu otvírá láhev. Vydrápal se na neustlaný gauč, který mu v poslední době sloužil i jako postel, a opřel se o zeď. Jejich byteček - jeho byteček - se mu zdál najednou strašně velký a ošklivý, s Masarykem shlížejícím na něj ze zdi s trošku nesouhlasným pohledem na to, jak štědře si přihnul.

Kdyby ho napadlo jenom Německo, uvažoval, byla by tu nějaká reálná šance pomoci od Feliksových spojenců. Ne příliš velká, jak musel s hořkostí dodat, ale nějaká. Ukázalo se však, že Ivan také nezahálel a využil příležitosti k tomu dostat jeho bratra znovu do kolen. Václav ho nechápal - jak Ivana, tak Felikse. Vždycky cítil velké nepochopení k některým činnostem jeho vlastní rodiny a Slovensko se k nim vlastně teď mohlo přidat.

Slovenský stát, jak před mnoha dny rádio hlásalo, zaútočil na Polsko taky. Václav by rád věděl, co se Rastislavovi honilo hlavou, ovšem myslet si na něj moc nedovoloval. Bylo to k ničemu a navíc ho to akorát dostávalo do ještě horší nálady.

Polsko ale jen tak ze své mysle vytlačit nedokázal. Jako staletí předtím se i přes nejhorší neshody se o jeden druhého báli. Václav byl už od raného věku přesvědčen o svém výhradním právu působit Polsku krušné časy a na pokusy tohoto typu přícházející od ostatních se díval s nemalou dávkou nechutenství a podezřívavosti. Feliksovu zradu při Mnichovu Václav přičítal spíš jeho stupiditě a víře v to, že si Německo opravdu vezme jen jeho pohraničí a nechá ho v klidu žít.

Ale nakonec se to otočilo proti němu.

Podle informací, které Václav nedávno získal, bojovali až doteď Čechoslováci po boku Poláků. Přemýšlel, kolik asi jich tam může být a jestli se jednalo jen o Prchalovu poslední vzpouru z Podkarpatské Rusi nebo i o utečence z Protektorátu a Slovenska. Nejspíš ne moc na to, aby nějak výrazně ovlivnili průběh bojů, ale dostatečný počet na to, aby Feliks věděl, že ten bratr, kterého ‘nemá’ na něj nezapomněl.

Václav si otevře druhou flašku a pořádně si přihne za svoje zrádcovské spojence, kteří by dle jeho názoru měli hodně rychle začít něco dělat, než Německo pohltí půlku Evropy a nebude se už dát zastavit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Háchův vlak do Prahy byl schválně zdržen, aby přijel na Hrad až po Hitlerovi  
> 
>   * Petiční výbor  „ **Věrni zůstaneme** “ byla protinacistická odbojová organizace, která mimo jiné spolupracoavala s asi nejznámější organizací Obrana národa, jejíž byl Alois Eliáš členem.
>   * Malá vojna byl ozbrojený konflikt mezi Slovenskem a Maďarskem od    23.    do    31. března/4. dubna    1939. Maďarsko tehdy zaútočilo bez vyhlášení války z Podkarpatské Rusi, kterou už krátce předtím začalo okupovat, s cílem posunout hranice na výhodnější linii.
>   * Slovensku mělo Německo teoreticky pomoct kvůli vzájemným smlouvám (místo toho mu ale v boji spíš zabraňovali a tlačili na obě země, aby začaly vyjednávat), Maďaři byli zase nespokojení s tím, že jim nebylo dovoleno zabrat Slovensko celé
>   * 1\. září Německo napadlo Polsko za pomoci Slovenského státu a začla druhá světová válka  
> 
> 



	19. 28. října a pak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Václavovy protiokupační snahy budou patřičně oceněny

**varování:** smrt vedlejší postavy, popis mučení

**28\. října 1939**

Oslavy 21. výročí založení Československa probíhaly přesně dle očekávání. Václav si ironicky myslel, že teď to ještě mali s extra slavnostní salvou, když viděl vojáky s puškami, jak výhružně střílí nad hlavami. Potom se ale ozval další výstřel a doslova vedle něj se k zemi skácel mladý kluk.

Když potom šel o pár dnů později Janu Opletalovi na pohřeb, kráčely vedle něj tisíce dalších lidí.

 _Neodpustíme žádného mrtvého._ Opakoval si tiše v duchu do té doby, než gestapo začalo rozhánět pohřební průvod. Ten fakt, že už mu narušovali i pohřby ho rozčílil do stavu, kdy měl pušku vraženou mezi žebry a byl neurvale veden s pár dalšími zatčenými pryč. Překvapivě vtipná událost nastala, když jim předal svůj občanský průkaz a vojáci si s vítězoslavnými tvářemi kolovali jeho doklady mezi sebou.

_Abych se nezačal červenat._

Místo původních očekávání, že ho povedou až na Hrad, skončil v Pečkárně. Pečkovi svůj dům prodali a velice prozřetelně emigrovali ještě před tím, než je pro jejich židovský původ mohlo zatknout gestapo, které si budovu zabralo a určilo jí za svoje hlavní protektorátní sídlo. Václav už za těch pár měsíců znal činnost gestapa velmi dobře a tak mu při vstupu do budovy přeběhl mráz po zádech.

Krev. _Je tu někde krev_. Přísahal by, že to cítí.

Dle očekávání se ho Ludwig snažil vystrašit - o to se Němci vlastně celou dobu snažili, nahnat jim strach. Václav se ho ale nebál, protože byl ze stejného těsta jako on, schopný stejných věcí jako Česko a nebylo na něm jistě nic nadřazenějšího, navzdory tomu, co říkaly ideologie jednoho pomatence. Vyšel po schodech pokrytých červeným kobercem s naprostým klidem a na chvíli se sám sebe snažil rozesmát.

_Přichází velká hvězda. Nejlepší herec v celém Protektorátu, Říši a možná i v Evropě. Miláček žen. Václav Liška - český národ!_

Když ho uviděl, jak na něj čeká na začátku chodby, narovnal se v poutech, jak nejvíce mohl. Teď přišel čas, aby jeden druhého otestovali.

Zavedli ho do jakési kanceláře. Knihovna. Kytka. Telefon. Dvě menší křesla u stěny a kulatý stolek mezi nimi. Poměrně malá pracovna s úzkým oknem do ulice, ze kterého sem nedoléhalo moc světla. Ty tmavé tapety tomu rozhodně nepomohly. Václavovi se to ovšem zdálo celkem útulné a vínovou měl rád, myslel si, když podrážkami svých bot přejel po temně červeném koberci. Moc hezky si to tu pan Petschek zařídil.

Vojáci ho na pokyn Německa zbavili pout a postavili se ke dveřím. Ludwig obešel stůl a opřel se o parapet toho jediného okna. Václav se po něm díval vyzývavě, jako kdyby mu říkal, ať mu tedy ukáže, co si pro něj připravili.

"Takže podle nejnovějších zpráv jsem zjistil, že sis nevzal minule mou řeč k srdci. Že nestojíš o přátelství, které jsme ti nabídli." Poznamenal a v Česku se okamžitě vzedmula zlost.

"Na žádnou nabídku přátelství si teda opravdu nepamatuju!" Přišlo mu, že si snad z něj snad dělá srandu.

"Já ti jí rozhodně připomínat nebudu." Poznamenal Ludwig kysele a Václav poprvé uviděl jakýsi závan zlosti v jeho doposud chladné tváři. "Byl jsi viděn na mnoha místech, která tedy ani náznakem nepřipomínají Prahu. Navíc se účastníš protiněmeckých demonstrací. Máš něco, co mi k tomu chceš říct?" Zněl trochu, jako kdyby si tu řeč dlouho připravoval.

"Nemůžete mi to dokázat," odpověděl úplně klidně. Nenechá se jimi vyprovokovat, musí se jen soustředit na to, aby obstál tuhle zkoušku, a potom bude v pohodě. Jo, jo, ujišťoval se, protože jeho instinkty šílely a Václav znovu slabě začenichal kolem sebe. Neukáže mu jedinou slabost a zároveň nedá žádnou záminku k tomu, aby ho mohl nějak postihnout.

"Tak ho přiveďte!" Obrátil se Ludwig k vojákům u dveří a ti se okamžitě dali na odchod. To Václava překvapilo a několik minut nadcházejícího mlčení v něm pomalu začalo vyvolávat nervozitu. Němec před ním ho celou dobu odměřeně pozoroval, jako kdyby byl prostě jen nějaká nepříjemnost, kterou chtěl mít co nejrychleji z krku. Když Václav uviděl, koho mu přivedli, celý zbledl.

Muž asi ke čtyřicítce s řídnoucími světlými vlasy a s postavou, která by je normálně přiměla vzít si na něj víc než dva vojáky, napůl bezvládně visel v jejich rukou. Na košili měl krev, zřejmě od zpřeraženého nosu, ale Václav tušil, že pod oblečením bude vypadat jistě o dost hůře.

Pokud jeho samotného postihla panika, nedal na sobě nic znát. Otočil se k Ludwigovi. "Tohle je vrátný z ČKD, kam se mimochodem pravidelně dostavuji. Pro vás _Böhmisch-Mährische Maschinenfabrik_ ," snažil se na něj ten název doslova vyplivnout. "A nevím, co tu dělá, ani proč je v takovémhle stavu," dodal a ohlédl se za bezvládným tělem toho muže.

"Měl by sis vybírat lepší důvěrníky. Tenhle tě zradil a nemyslím, že potřebuješ připomínat, jaký je trest za sabotážní akce a jejich napomáhání."

Václav ho sledoval s klidnýma očima, za kterými v tu chvíli běžely obrazy lágrů nebo holých stěn s důlky od kulek. I když tohle všechno bylo špatné, s něčím takovým už od začátku víceméně počítal - tyhle věci koneckonců stejně jednou prasknout musí. Tahle bohužel praskla až moc rychle. Když se spolu tenkrát domlouvali, věřili, že by ho za to mohli jenom zavřít a Václav mu dal svoje slovo o tom, jak ho po válce zase z basy dostane. Situace se zvrtla. Trochu.

"Pan Urban mě jistě nezradil, o čemž svědčí vaše očividné pokusy ho k tomu přimět. Nemůžete mi nic dokázat a ani jemu ne a proto vás žádám, abyste propustili okamžitě jeho i…," nedořekl to, protože Ludwig dal pokyn vojákům a ti upustili vrátného na zem a namířili na něj svoje pušky. Muž se překvapivě probral a něco nesrozumitelného zasténal.

"Budeš se muset přiznat sám nebo ho zabijeme." Ludwig věnoval Václavovi kývnutí hlavy a ten pouze zaskřípal zuby, obrátil oči od vrátného a upřel je směrem k Německu.

"Tohle je proti jakémukoliv právnímu-"

"Vašku, to je dobrý, vždyť jsme s tím počítali a…" Než se stačil nadechnout, aby pokračoval, byl utišen kopancem jednoho z vojáků.

Václav se mu podíval do očí a na chvíli jeho tvář upustila od jakékoliv masky vyrovnanosti, oči plné zoufalství, jako by snad jeho vlastní lítost mohla někomu pomoc. Věděl, že ho stejně zastřelí.

"Zabijete nevinného člověka," pronesl, sám si v té chvíli vědom naivity tohohle prohlášení. Hned jak ta slova opustila Václavova ústa, Ludwig kývl hlavou a jeden z vojáků namířil hlaveň zbraně na temeno muže a okamžitě vystřelil.

Ihned tělo odtáhli z místnosti, aby snad krev neudělala trvalé skvrny na koberečku před konferenčním stolem. Bylo to zbytečné, myslel si Václav, vzhledem k jeho barvě. Podíval se po Německu, v tváři teď už jen čirou nenávist. Ludwig ale vypadal opět velmi nezaujat, což samozřejmě zvedalo nervy Česka do neskutečných výšin.

"Jsi teď spokojený? Řekni mi upřímně, jsi spokojený, že jsi zabil člověka, co v podstatě nic neudělal-"

"Ty si asi vůbec neuvědomuješ, o co tady jde!" Pronesl ostře, a když udělal k Václavovi dva dlouhé kroky, stihl se Čech jen zamračit a otevřít pusu. Ludwig k němu napřáhl ruku a chytl ho za límec a Václav odměnil Německo za tento čin nakopnutím, za které po pár sekundách skončil na zemi, neschopný se pod Ludwigovou vahou ani hnout. 

Doopravdy se nedozal posunout ani o píď a vlastní slabost ho dostávala do tak příšerného amoku, že ani nevnímá Ludwigův loket, který se mu hrubě zarývá do těla. Bez funkční armády neměl proti válečnému kolosu Německa absolutní šanci. 

"Bohužel se mi potvrdila Fürerova slova, že s tebou se nemůže jednat po dobrém, protože si to samozřejmě opět bereš jen jako známku naší slabosti," řekl a uvolnil svoje sevření. Václav se pouze stihnl zvednout na všechny čtyři, než byl chytnut za vlasy a vytáhnut do stoje.

"Ty sráči zkurvenej - PUST MĚ!" Řval a snažil se do něj pěstmi bušit, jak ho Ludwig neurvale postrkoval ke dveřím. I přes Václavovo vzpouzení a silné nadávaní spolu vyšli na chodbu. Zde konečně vyklouzl z jeho sevření a snažil se dát Německu pořádnou herdu do žaludku, ovšem jak už byl předkloněn a menší postavy než Německo, tak ho rukou málem nabral do rozkroku. Ludwig si to včas uvědomil, aby ho se silným zaklením nakopl a změnil směr jeho rány. Znovu se mu podařilo chytnout ho za vlasy, což se asi stalo jeho oblíbenou činností, a za Václavových hlasitých protestů ho shodil ze schodů, na kterých, jak stoupaly velice pozvolna, se dalo jen těžko zastavit. To už se na místo začaly sbíhat další stráže. Vojáci Václava dole na konci schodů chytli a poměrně zbytečně připlácli k zemi, protože si nabil tak, až se mu dělaly mžitky před očima.

První věc, na kterou po pár sekundách zaostřil, byla Ludwigova tvář s nepěknou fialovějící modřinou na bradě, která Václavovi způsobila nádherný hřejivý pocit u srdce toho nejsladšího kalibru. Potom byl hrubě dostrkán po dalších schodech dolů, kde se dříve nacházely trezory. Prošli chodbou s vydlážděnou podlahou, lemovanou několika dveřmi se závorami do další místnosti, která bez jakýchkoliv pochyb musela být vyslýchárna.

Adrenalin, který mu neustále pumpoval v krvi, způsobil to, že nepocítil ani trochu strach. Škubal sebou spoutaný na židli, zatímco Ludwig k němu přistoupil se zlostí vepsanou ve tváři. Václav byl rozbitím jeho masky třikrát víc potěšen, než tou modřinou a vycenil na něj v zuřivosti zuby, aby dodal svému zdivočelému vzhledu na efektu - sám věděl, že musí vypadat příšerně, natrhlé sako, rozcuchané vlasy a při pádu prokousnutý ret mu právě zbarvoval límeček do ruda. Ale byl to odpor a Václav v tom hodlal vytrvat, dokud bude moct. Můžou mu vzít všechno, zadupat jeho hrdost a odvahu, ale nenávist k tomuhle člověku v něm vždycky vyburcovala tu pravou odvahu, vzbudila ten pravý vzdor k tomu jen mlčet a dívat se, jak mu nepřátelé panují v jeho zemi.

"Máme očité svědky o tvojí účasti na Řípu, Vyšehradě a v srpnu jsi dokonce zavítal i do Tausu, což je AŽ NA BÝVALÝCH HRANICÍCH!" Ludwig teď už doopravdy ztratil nervy a nepokrytě na něj řval. Václav byl rád za tak bouřlivé ocenění jeho protiokupačních snah, ovšem očití svědci ho mátli.

"Tak ty mě takhle bedlivě sleduješ, jo? Necháváš si Němce vystrojit v červeno-bílých šerpách a posíláš je na slovanská poutní místa?" Zachechtal se při představě Německa samotného, jak si to v nacistické uniformě a národními písněmi na rtech šlape na Říp. Ludwig se také usmíval, jako kdyby sdílel ty samé představy. Ukázalo se, že nikoliv.

"Informace dostáváme jen a jen od tvých vlastních lidí, převážně rozených Čechů. Co to asi tak o tobě říká, hmm?"

Václav sklopil oči. Až teprve teď si všiml zaschlé krve pod sebou na zemi. Trochu mu to hrálo se žaludkem, i když nevěděl, jestli to bylo kvůli části jeho duše, která očividně buď ze strachu či z očividných výhod kolaborovala s Němci, nebo kvůli někomu, z koho tu ještě před nedávnem vytřískávali duši.

Krev mu nikdy moc nevadila, ale jakmile jí někde bylo hodně, tak to začalo vždycky strašně páchnout a s představou, že tu gestapo několikrát do měsíce umučí jeho vlastní lidi, se mu už trošku nevolno dělat začalo. Zvedl obličej k Německu. Ludwigova tvář teď ztratila předchozí hněv a zračila se v ní znovu ta chladná obezřetnost.

"Nepochopil jsi, že jakékoliv demonstrace jsou zbytečné a hlavně nezákonné. To, čeho jste se dopustili 28. října, a potom ještě měli tu drzost udělat z pohřbu nějakou další protestní akci, mě jenom utvrzuje v tom, že jsi dostatečně nepochopil, jak se teď věci mají."

"Věci se možná nějak mají, ale nebudou se tak mít věčně," odpověděl mu na to pomalu, ve snaze narvat do každého slova příslib brzké pomsty a nadzvedl vyzývavě obočí

Ludwig byl naštvaný - doopravdy naštvaný. Na čele mu vystoupla žíla a zatnuté pěsti prozrazovaly, že se musel opravdu ovládat, aby se po něm nevrhl a nezabil ho tu na místě.

"TY ASI VŮBEC NECHÁPEŠ, CO JSEM DOSTAL ZA ÚKOL, TY PARCHANTE! VŮBEC NETUŠÍŠ, JAK JÁ TĚ MŮŽU ZNIČIT, ŽE SE NEBUDEŠ MOC ANI ZVEDNOUT ZE ZEMĚ!" Řval na něj a Václav ho tiše pozoroval, na chvíli upřímně překvapen jeho rupnoucími nervy, než se nadechl a řekl:

"Jestli si myslíš, že tě někdy budu poslouchat-"

Rána do břicha mu vyrazila dech a div ho s celou židlí nepřevrhla na zem. Po pár sekundách, kdy hlasitě lapal po dechu, z něj vylezlo: "A je mi úplně jedno, co ti dal tvůj milovaný vůdce za úkol."

Byl nakopnut, ale když uslyšel kroky vojáků stojících u zdi, nejspíš velmi ochotni Ludwigovi v téhle práci pomoct, ozvalo se zamumlání, že by to stejně nemělo smysl. Samozřejmě že ne. Lidé je nemohli trvale zranit. Alespoň většinou.

"Je mi to popravdě úplně u prdele," pokračoval a jedna silná rána do zubů ho překotila i s celou židlí na zem. Vzdáleně slyšel lehké zasyknutí a uviděl Ludwiga, jak se drží za ruku. On už toho moc neříkal, bolest byla v tuhle chvíli nesnesitelná a při pádu si pořádně narazil hlavu. Otevře jedno oko a uviděl kousek opodál svůj zoubek. Zasténal nad tím pohledem a uvědomil si, co mu bude dnes celou noc růst zpátky. Ludwig ale vypadal, že jeho výbuch vzteku byl už konečně u konce.

Sehl se k němu, takže Václav mohl upřeně zírat do těch bledě modrých očí, které vůbec nebyly nepodobné jeho předchůdci.

_Říše bůhvíkolik._

"Ber tohle jako poslední možnost napravit se. Choď do práce, dostavuj se na Hrad a zanech všech odbojových činností. Pokud máš dost rozumu, řekneš i ty svým politickým vůdcům, ať toho nechají. Alespoň pokud ti záleží na životech vlastních lidí a svém dobru." Zvedl se a potom téměř jemným hlasem, jako kdyby mu dával svou poslední velkou laskavost, dodal: "Přijmi své postavení přede mnou, nebo ti garantuji, že příště už nebudeš moc odejít po svých. A _Mähren_ bude s tebou. Uvidíme, jestli dokážeš být stále tak vtipný i s ní. Mysli na to, až budeš chtít opustit město. Mysli na to, že i kdybych jí měl jak pes shánět po celém Protektorátu, tak se vykašlu na veškerou svou práci a najdu ji, jen abych tě přinutil zavřít tu tvou nevymáchanou hubu.” Ludwig přimhouřil oči, najednou nejistý, jestli je Čech plně při vědomí. “Rozuměl jsi tomu všemu, Tschechien?"

Václavovi se podařilo otevřít i druhé nateklé oko a podíval se obzvlášť nenávistně k německému národu, dřepícímu u jeho hlavy. To, jak vyslovoval jeho jméno, ho neskutečně dráždilo. Z celého jeho rozkazovačného tónu se vždycky vytratila všechna ta pitomá vojenskost a nahradil ji čistý posměch s tím jeho _Tschech-ech-ech-ien_.

"Rozumím těm tvým žvástům dobře," snažil se říct, ale bez předních zubů z toho vzniklo jen velké fiasko souhlásek a samohlásek.

"Budu to brát jako ano. V tom případě se mnou odteď budeš mluvit výhradně německy, jelikož je to úřední jazyk a ty ho ovládáš dost dobře na to, aby ses s ním dokázal vyjadřovat!" S tím rychle odešel a on byl rozvázán a s pokulháváním doveden do jedné z cel.

Václav, když dolehl na tvrdé dřevěné lůžko, které by postelí nenazval ani ve svých nejčernějších snech, se přes zkrvavená ústa stejně zpupně usmál, jakkoliv k ničemu to už teď bylo. Jestli si myslel, že výpraskem ho něco naučí, tak to byl opravdu jen jeden z mnohých, kteří si to pošetile mysleli. Tohle mu dodalo jen nové bylinky do toho soudku nenávisti, který si sám vařil a měl v úmyslu, až bude vhodná doba, nalít ten jedovatý dryák Německu do krku.

Když ovšem o tři dny později zjistil, co udělali s ostatními říjnovými demonstranty, dlouhé hodiny seděl ve svém bytě a díval se do černa přes zatemněné okno.

Tak přece jen prohrál.

Prohrál a tohle už přestala být hra. Poprvé si naplno uvědomil, jak ho má v hrsti a že si s ním de facto může dělat, co chce.

Dlouhou dobu jenom ležel a slyšel v uších ozvěny výstřelů a představoval si jak studenty, kteří by touhle dobou buď seděli v posluchárnách nebo se vydávali na pivo, teď přivážejí do lágru.

Bylo o dost snazší snášet výprask než tohle.

* * *

* * *

**červen 1940, Praha, Protektorát**

Václav začínal každý nový den s přesvědčením, že třeba už dnes Německo utrpí první porážku a možná právě tento týden se stane předzvěstí jeho rychlého konce. Motivace pro vstávání z postele to byla opravdu výborná, protože jeho budík teď zvonil ve tři čtvrtě na čtyři, aby už před šestou dorazil do pražských ‘Wissotschan’ a odpíchl si ve vrátnici kartu na znamení, že je i přes příslušnost k podřadné rase prospěšný německým válečným snahám. Byl to poměrně velký rozdíl od jeho ležérních příchodů na devátou, kdy se procházkově soukal po kopci Hradu a většinu dopoledne si četl noviny a usrkával s Prahou kávičku.

"K čemu ti vlastně je, že tady pracuju?"

"Není to jasné? Pracující člověk nemá čas vymýšlet blbosti, kterými ty přímo přetékáš, když se ti dá moc volnosti. Práce navíc šlechtí."

"A že tebe pěkně vyšlechtila..."

Tentokrát ho Ludwig přišel zkontrolovat sám, i když těžko říct, jestli to bylo ještě nutné. Vrátný ho teď zdravil "Guten Morgen" když přicházel a "Tschüss" když hlavní bránu továrny opouštěl. V podstatě to nebyl špatný chlapík, ale Václav moc dobře věděl, že ten muž nejenže znal všechny okolnosti, ale také mu jistě byla ukázána plačící matka předchozího vrátného, kdyby snad oddanost Říši chtěly přeplatit Václavovy peníze.

To byl další problém. Němci ovládli všechny banky a ihned po připojení českých zemí k Německu začali systematicky ničit korunu. Čech mohl jen se skřípajícími zuby sledovat, jak se předešlá krize stává válečným hladem. Hlavně ale tedy už neměl k dispozici svůj tučný účet, z kterého nejenže financoval odboj, ale také z něho žil. Proto se rozhodl továrnu navštěvovat a akcičky nechávat na víkendy - doopravdy za práci ve zbrojovce dostával plat a na Hradě mu 'čirou náhodou' přestali od prvního měsíce okupace posílat jeho měsíční dávky. Pokud šlo o záminku přinutit ho chodit do fabriky, bylo to neskutečně ubohé.

S Prahou sice už párkrát něco zpronevěřili a Karolína v tom měla takový přehled, že Václav raději nechtěl přemýšlet nad tím, kolikrát to už předtím udělala natož, k čemu je použila. Peníze se tedy nějak dostaly do odboje a Eliáš jenom Václava informoval o jejich úspěšném převzetí. Na rozdíl od Háchy, byl starý legionář od doby okupace Václavovou největší podporou.

“Potřebujeme, aby jsi zdvojnásobil pracovní úsilí. Co jsem slyšel, tak pracovní morálka se tu od roku 1939 snížila minimálně o patnáct procent. Téměř bych si myslel, že za tím máš prsty ty, ale tohle je bohužel situace skoro ve všech českých závodech.”

“Čím by to tak asi mohlo být?" Václav si dal ruce v bok a přimhouřil oči. Jeho hlas ovšem zněl uvolněně a nezaujatě a po chvíli se znovu věnoval skládáním pistolí. Bezděčně přejel prsty po rytině MADE IN CZECHOSLOVAKIA. No, to už taky nebyla docela pravda, pomyslel si s malým bodnutím v hrudi. I když měl na sobě zástěru, neuchránila ho před zčernalými rukávy od mazu ani od lehce upatlaného obličeje, protože si neustále odhrnoval vlasy z čela. Ostříhat si je - obzvlášť v téhle době - tvrdohlavě odmítal.

“Ty si zřejmě myslíš, jak nám těmi drobnými sabotážemi strašně ubližujete, co?”

Václav zvedl hlavu od zbraní a jeho výraz při tom podivně ztvrdl, když se jeho netečnost proměnila v ostražitost.

“Přitom byste měli být na sebe po právu hrdí! Vždyť minimálně třetina tanků, které jsme použili na obsazení Francie, pocházela právě z Československa.” 

Václav měl chuť protočit oči nad tak očividnými pokusy nasrat ho, ale i tak si musel přiznat, že jeho výsměch působil přesně tak, jak si nejspíš Němec přál. Práce o v továrně mu sama o sobě - až na to vstávání - nevadila. Ale to vědomí, komu jejich výrobky na frontě pomáhají…

Ludwig si všiml jeho výrazu a dodal: “Jak jsem ti říkal, dobrou práci dokážeme ocenit, a co se týče armádního vybavení, nemůžu si stěžovat. Samozřejmě, průmyslu v téhle zemi pomohli hlavně Němci, ale ani tak ti nemůžu upírat určité zásluhy. I pohraniční opevnění nás strašně překvapilo! Ta vylepšení nejsou vůbec špatná. Některé jsou čistě francouzské kopie, ale obzvlášť ty podzemní se vám povedla. Nechtěl bys náhodou navrhnout nějaké nové, jen tak z dlouhé chvíle?”

Václav zavřel očí a zdvihl ruce před sebe. “Ano, dovedu si to představit. Moderní ale zároveň i účelový.” Podíval se po Německu s dychtivostí v hlase, která měla působit jako chuť dát se do práce, i když to spíš byla touha odpovědět na slova Německa násilím. “Kosočtvercové základy, zdi z dva milimetry tenkého skla - jen to nejlepší z českého pohraničí samozřejmě, a kamufláž za použití elektrických vánočních svíček.”

“No, ne že bych od tebe nějakou vlastní iniciativu čekal.” Poznamenal Ludwig, jeho chováním nijak nerozhozen. Zároveň si ale uvědomil, že něco takového by se už opakovat rozhodně nemělo. “Naštěstí tu nejsi od toho, abys něco vymýšlel. Nedělal jsem si na začátku žádnou srandu.”

“Ty si neděláš srandu nikdy.” Pronesl Václav otráveně.

“Laskavě mě nepřerušuj.” Zpražil ho Ludwig. “Výrobu bude potřeba zvýšit. Chystáme se na další vojenské akce a chceme proto být dopředu dostatečně připraveni.” Zadíval se upřeně Václavovi do očí a Čech se zamračil. “A co ty víš… třeba, když se budeš hodně snažit, dovolím ti předat té tvojí londýnské bandě nějaký vzkaz. I když netuším, co na tom zbabělcovi Benešovi stále ještě máš a proč cítíš nějakou povinnosti naslouchat nějakým utečencům v Británii.”

“Kdyby tu ten - jak ty říkáš zbabělec - Beneš zůstal,” pronesl Václav skrze zuby, “byl by touhle dobou už dávno mrtvý.” Odmlčel se. “A ty si opravdu myslíš, že máte vůči Britům šanci?” Usmál se ve snaze znít tak, jako by to považoval za něco, co mu sdělilo předškolní dítě a on se právě pokoušel zachovat si před ním tvář, aby nezranil jeho city.

Obličej Německa vypadal nečitelně. “Tvůj život bude v budoucnu plný překvapení, jak se zdá.” Pronesl s nevysloveným příslibem v hlase.

“Proč tu vůbec jsi?” Zeptá se ho Václav, vnitřně vyčerpán debatami s Německem a dusnou atmosférou, která se ve výrobně od jeho příchodu vytvořila. Ostatní dělníci se od nich drželi ve zdvořilé vzdálenosti a Čech si byl téměř jist, že od této doby v ní zůstanou, i když už bude Němec dávno zpátky v Říši.

Ludwig nadzvedl obočí. “No pro zbraně přece.”

* * *

Když Ludwig vycházel ze ČKD, nesl si kufr plný P24 - pozornost podniku - a náznak úsměvu na rtech. Václav se na sebe potom v zrcadle převlékáren také usmíval. Byl to ovšem úsměv falešný, stejně falešný jako patrony těch pistolí, které v tuhle chvíli putovaly do Říše. A vůbec neměl na mysli ty, co si Němec odnesl v kufru.

Vylezl z továrny a zadívá se na blankytně modrou oblohu, ve snaze alespoň na chvíli opustit jeho chmurné myšlenky a vychutnat si pěkné letní počasí. Byl ale okamžitě vyrušen, když ho doběhl zadýchaný mladík, co asi s tuctem dalších mužů vedle něj vyrovnával patrony už měsíc. Václava to neskutečně překvapilo, že zrovna po té dnešní komedii, se s ním chce bavit.

“Ty seš Václav, co?” Zeptal se ho a Václav nad tím pochybovačně nadzvedne obočí. “Já… chtěl bych vědět, jestli s něčím nemůžu pomoc.”

Čech se zastavil a na chvíli se zadíval do mladíkových očí a potom beze slova pokračoval dál v chůzi. Jeho mladý kolega ho následoval.

“A seš si jistej, že víš, co děláš?”

“Jsem.” Pronesl rozhodně, že by se za to voják stydět nemusel, a Václav zakroutil hlavu, najednou neschopný udržet vážnou tvář a nezačít se usmívat.

“Tak se přestaň chovat jako blbec.” Otočil se v té chvíli, popadl kluka pod krkem a přitáhl si ho za košili k sobě. Bránil se, což bylo dle Václava dobře. “Sledujou mě od té chvíle, co jsem vykročil z továrny, což je v tuhle chvíli asi tak nejbezpečnější místo, kde se my dva můžeme spolu bavit bez následků.” Mluvil rychle a mračí se u toho na něj. “Ty teď půjdeš po svejch a alespoň měsíc se mi budeš kompletně vyhýbat, než tě sám kontaktuju, je ti to jasný?” Zatřásl s ním a mladík to v tu chvíli konečně pochopil, protože rozhodně kývl hlavou, akceptující jeho slova okamžitě jako rozkaz. To neskutečné odhodlání Václava hřálo u srdce, div že mu ty světlé vlasy nepocuchal. Místo toho vycenil zuby. “Když se tě někdo zeptá, šel jsi mi dneska nadávat do kolaborantských sviní a moje výhružky ti nahnaly strach. Fršten?” Odstrčil ho od sebe a vydal se rychlým krokem na tramvaj.

Když nastoupil, uvidí svého nového kamaráda stát stále na zastávce a v ten malý okamžik, kdy se jejich pohledy setkali, to už prostě nevydržel a zakření se na něj. Potom se dveře zavřely a tramvaj se s cinkáním rozjela pryč.

* * *

**květen, 1941, Praha**

_Tohle je špatné._

Václav zavřel oči a snažil se představit si, že je někde jinde, strašně daleko od toho všeho.

Všechno se to dělo strašně rychle...

Stejně jako Tři mušketýři i Tři králové byli vlastně čtyři. Václava zatkli společně s Mašínem. Ani nevěděl, jestli je mrtvý, i když podle zvuků z vedlejší místnosti, zřejmě ne.

Vlastně ani nedokázal říct, jestli to byl on. I přes to se mu ten občasný řev zarýval do lebky. I kdyby jeho přítel, který s ním projel v první světové válce celou Sibiř, něco prozradil, nezazlíval by mu to. A když řev ustal, Václav se modlil, ať už se jednalo o kohokoliv, že to nebylo jen díky předčasné smrti, i když se za to cítil horzně, protože rychlá smrt by byla to nejlepší, co v téhle situaci mohlo jeho přitele potkat. Václav přemýšlel, jaké to musí být, snášet mučení s vědomím, že z téhle díry už nikdy hlavu nevystrčí. Přibližně o dvacet minut později se už snad podruhé zvedal ze země. Vojáci mu nijak neublížili, protože ani nemohli - bolest byla chvilková a jeho kosti srůstaly stále rychle.

Ale všeho moc škodí.

Neměl v úmyslu jim vysvětlovat, že jestli mu zlomí prsty na ruce ještě alespoň padesátkrát, tak začne velice jistě šílet a to s ním teprve bude sranda.

Ale jeho mučitelé jím byli zmatení. Po tom, co jeho tělo dokázalo, se ho báli a nenáviděli ho. Málokdy pak opouštěl celu. Karolína ho celý týden chodila navštěvovat a dokonce mu nosila i jídlo. Když se jí zeptal, jestli by něco nevzala i ostatním, věnovala mu až nechutně soucitný pohled. Začínalo ho štvát, jak s ním všichni jednají jako s pošetilým dítětem. Navíc očividně měla informaci, kterou se snažila zakrýt. 

Václav při pohledu na ni stejně cítil neskutečnou hrdost. Nejenže byla ve spojení téměř se všemi jednotkami odboje, ale také se přátelila s nacistickými pohlaváry a k Ludwigovi se začala pomaličku chovat přátelštěji, alespoň do té míry, aby mu to nepřišlo příliš podezřelé. Získat si loajalitu města pražského byla neskutečně komplikovaná věc, protože pokud byste hledali sobečtějšího druhu než národy, byla to právě města.

A jemu se to podařilo už před několika sty let. I když samozřejmě měla i svou skrytou agendu.

_“Já musím jít s nimi, je ti jasné? Ale neznamená to, že chci. Židé mi nic neudělali, právě naopak. A na rozdíl od tebe mi taky nejsou úplně ukradení.” Václavovi se nelíbilo, jak se po něm v tu chvíli divá. “Co si myslím o Němcích? Nic. S radostí bych s nimi šla svrhnou jakéhokoliv panovníka, který by omezoval moje práva. Ty moc dobře víš, že nejsem ze stejného těsta jako ty.”_

_“Vím, vždyť já tě z ničeho neviním.”_

_“To bys byl hlupák, protože s tímhle," přejela si rukami kolem těla, které obepínala uniforma černá jak noc. "S tímhle já budu mít velkou moc na tom, jak ti pomoct."_

Vždycky bude raději sídlem moci Československa než provinčním městem Říše.

Když pro něj Ludwig konečně přišel, tvářil se jako by nic a jen mu sdělil, že je třeba, aby se ustrojil. Dovedl ho do sprch, kde měl připravený smoking a čisté prádlo. Václav pod sprchou zavřel slastně oči, když ucítil, jak z něj horká voda smývala špínu a krev.

Ludwigův výraz byl po jeho příchodu pln očekávání a Václav moc nechápal, kam tohle všechno vlastně povede. Komu ho che ukázat? Na chvíli zvažoval kontrolu ze zahraničí, i když na to by byl smoking pěkně přehnaný.

Jak mu Němec sdělil, šli do divadla. Václav tomu nemohl uvěřit. Ovšem předtím, předtím je čekala taková malá nepříjemnost v podobě červené pásky, kterou držel Ludwig v ruce.

"Měl by sis něco udělat s vlasy," dodal a Václav, který byl napůl připraven uhladit si je dozadu, okamžitě svěsil ruce podél těla a věnoval mu dost agresivní pohled.

_Ještě jednou se dotkni mejch vlasů a natrhnu ti prdel._

"Mně se to tak líbí," usmál se kysele. "Nechci," kývl směrem k šerpě.

"Nový smoking nemám," řekl mu Ludwig ostře a Václav se díval zlostně do země, když mu jí dával kolem ramene. Hezky ponížen bude, až půjde ulicemi jako pejsek v doprovodu Německa. Ludwig psy miloval, ale Václav věděl, že on bude za svoje vodítko tahat a pokouše všechny jeho přátele. V lepším je nakazí vzteklinou.

_A pak půjdu na odstřel._

Cestu autem Václav zadumaně mlčel a na konverzační pokusy Německa neodpovídal. Ludwig to nakonec vzdal a prohlásil: "Alespoň se tak nemrač. Mám pro tebe připravené překvapení.”

"Tak si ho sežer," odpověděl mu Václav, právě kvůli tomu, že druhý smoking už neměl.

"To bys nechtěl," namítl Ludwig s upřímným úsměvem, který způsobil ve tváři Česka lehký zmatek. Hostinu by bral, to ano. Jenomže když páni žerou, sedlák hladoví.

Divadlo bylo pěkné. Václav si mohl při každém Libušině sólu ruce utleskat a jediné, co mu zabraňovalo protestně se u toho zvedat, byl hákový kříž kolem ramene, kterým by ostatní diváky při pohledu na něj tak akorát znechucoval. Pokukoval po Německu a měl divný pocit. Skoro jako by tohle představení vybral naschvál. Skoro jako...

_Ne. Panebože, ne._

Jakmile vstoupili do toho pěkného podniku, uviděl samé černé uniformy se spoustu jejich chotí a dcer plus další německá smetánka kolem nich. Stála tam v rohu, krásná s dlouhými tmavými vlasy a s šaty, které jí spadaly z ramenou a Václav se chtěl rozeřvat na celé kolo v momentě, kdy ji uviděl.

Ludmila se k němu s kulhavým krokem ihned vydala, všimla si ho dřív. Václav jí šel rychle naproti a ruce se mu třásly zlostí. Ale nespouštěl z ní oči. Uviděl něco jako lítost v její tváři, ale to už jí držel a všechno bylo na chviličku zase dobré. Neviděli se dva roky a ona se k němu tisknla z tohohle prostého důvodu. Václav jí objímal se zavřenýma očima, a když se jeho víčka zvedla, našel si mezi stoly Ludwiga. Bavil se s ostatními, dokud nebyl na Václava upozorněn a otočil se. Kývl mu se sklenicí v ruce.

_Děkovat nemusíš._

To už ale Ludmiliny ruce držely jeho tvář. Až teď si všiml Václav drobného šrámu na jejím obličeji. Nedokáže moc mluvit a v nohou cítil slabost. Měli ho v hrsti. Měli ho absolutně v hrsti.

"Kdy tě chytli?" Bylo první, co řeknul, ale Morava svraštila na tohle obočí a nechápavě pootevřela ústa.

"Kdy myslíš?" Najednou se po něm zhrozeně podívala. "Snad ti neřekl… ty sis myslel, že jsem utekla?"

Teprve teď si uvědomil, jaký by idiot. Ohlédl se znovu po Německu, ale ten si ho vůbec nevšímal.

"Zkusila jsem utéct. Jednou se mi to povedlo, ale chytli mě asi za dva měsíce. Chtěla jsem tě kontaktovat, ale neustále mi opakovali, že moje priorita je-"

"Musíš utéct znovu," řekl Václav a prsty jí pohladil po vlasech. Znovu se k ní ještě víc přitisknul. Morava se na něj překvapeně podívala a on se proti své vůli usmál. I když cítil její prsa na své hrudi a ona tedy rozhodně taky něco zajímavého cítila na břiše, Václav byl tak vystrašený, že to nedokázal ani pořádně vnímat.

"Mám pro tebe zbraň," zašeptal. Václav obdivoval pitomost Německa, který ho nechal použít převlékárnu gestapa, kde se nacházely samozřejmě i skřínky s jejich osobními věcmi. S tím, jakou měl Čech pověst, by mu mohlo dojít, že vyrobit si paklíč je pro něj doopravdy jen banalita. 

Chytnul ji za stehno a Morava zvedla nohu. Rukou mu v té chvíli rychle vklouzne za opasek, odkud vytáhla pistoli. Byli tak blízko u sebe, že oba cítili, jak zbraň putuje nahoru a Václav se k ní sehnul, takže zatímco to vypadalo, jako když jí líbá na krku, Ludmila se snažila vpravit si pistoli pod lem jejích krátkých šatů. Někdo začal tleskat, ale ani jeden z nich se neměl odvahu otočit. Znovu tancovali tváří v tvář.

"Až půjdeme ven, nesmíme se rozdělit."

Václav se hořce usmál a zakroutil hlavou.

"Václav, poslúchaj!" Zněla rozzlobeně. Absolutně nenávidila ten pohled, při kterém si Čech nejspíš myslel, kdo ví jak není statečný. "Nehraj si tu na hrdinu, rozumíš? Jsi stejně jenom blbeček, tak si na něj tady přede mnou nehraj, nikdo ti o to nestojí!" Jen od ní odvracel hlavu, neschopný podívat se jí do očí.

"Musíš jít. Až tě naloží zpátky, dělej jako by nic. Uprostřed nějakýho lesa na ně namiř bouchačku. Postřílej je všechny a utíkej. Nejlépe, když se přidáš k partyzánům, tam je to nejbezpeč-"

"Přidám sa tam, kde to bude potřeba!"

"Nebo kamkoliv jinam, ale bejt tebou, vyhýbám se ó-en. Tam jsem já, takže se o to nemusíš starat."

"Nech toho sakra!" Ludmila se mračila a její nehty se zarývaly Václavovy do ramen, ve snaze ho trochu probudit. Ten se na ní pouze smutně podíval a pronesl:

"Mám tě rád. Musíš na sebe dát pozor."

"Neluč se takto se mnu. Že ti to není trapné...,” zakroutila hlavu a Čech se znovu rozhlédl kolem sebe.

"Slyšela jsi už něco o Ostravě?"

"Nic. Bohužel.”

Chvilku oba mlčeli a líně se kolébali po sále, občas téměř mimo rytmus, jak byl každý z nich hluboko v zamyšlení.

"Německo brzo prohraje a válka skončí,” řekl Václav. “Ale kdyby se cokoliv stalo, tak já budu první. Proto musíš mít na paměti, že se můžeš postarat stejně tak o moje lidi, jako já o tvoje."

Stisk na jeho ramenou se zdvojnásobil a Ludmila se po něm podívala se zoufalou zlostí ve tváři. "Ať tě ani nenapadne tohle vypustit ještě někdy z pusy!” Zatřásla s ním rozčileně. “Mně stačil ten minulý rok, když na mě Evina zkoušela takové řečičky o tom, že nás odvezou na Sibiř a kdesi cosi. Měla jsem se ho na to zeptat, Ludvíčka, jistě by mi to řekl, že?" Ohlédla se po Německu, ale Václav se natočil tak, aby to nebylo možné, a mračil se na ní u toho.

"On s tebou mluvil? Dě… dělal ti něco?" Zase se díval jinam, jako kdyby jí dával možnost lhát.

"Ale prosim tě, já jsem přece pod jeho úroveň. Párkrát mi jednu vrazil, ale po tom, co jsem mu udělala já, to bylo ještě slabé. Těžce mě podcenili, když se jim podařilo poprvé mě chytit. Bývala bych jim utekla hned, ale byla jsem tak mimo z toho tvého telefonátu, že jsem musela zjistit, jestli tě snad v té Praze nezavraždili."

"Ty nejsi normální!" Vyštěkl na ni, než zavrtěl hlavou a odevzdaně se po ní podíval. "Je ti jasné, že něco chystají? Zvýšily se všechny odbojové aktivity, navzdory tomu, že jsme ty i já drženi v našich hlavních městech."

“Jsou nervózní,” poznamenala Ludmila a prohlížela si lidi v salónu s nápadnou ostražitostí.

"Asi vědí, že Londýn nás informuje o těch jejich zdrcujících vítězstvích.” Pronesl a významně se po Moravě podíval. “Už jen ten fakt, že mají potřebu nám něco dokazovat…” Václav chvíli mlčel, než se jí podíval do očí a s velkou vážností zašeptal: "Ale stejně se mi to nelíbí. Snaž se prosím dnes utéct a neukazuj se nějakou dobu v žádném větším městě."

Ludmila se zamračila. "Ty mi opravdu nic poroučet nebudeš. Nevím, kolikrát ti to mám říkat, abys to pochopil, a kolikrát budeš potřebovat kopnout do zadku-"

"Ha-ha, teď jsi mě fakt rozesmála.” Zakroutil Čech hlavou. “To je tvůj nejvyšší životní cíl, viď? Nakopnout mě do zadnice a pak se tomu dvě hodiny smát a ukazovat na mě obscénnosti z hradeb. Moc vtipné, věru jsi se dopracovala na vyšší mentální úroveň."

"A o té sa mi může jenom zdát viď, Čechy?" Ušklíbla se na něj a Václav se tomu uchechtnul. Bylo mu tu s ní tak dobře a klidně by se s Lidkou škádlil na tomhle místě, dokud by válka neskončila. Šlo o moc hezký pocit, cítit zase, že ho má někdo rád.

Pokud jí dnes večer zastřelí, pravděpodobně se to dozví a pokud ne, snad zmizí ve tmě lesů, kde by ji marně hledal i on sám.

* * *

"Popovídali jste si hezky s Moravou?" Ptal se Němec a Václav se snažil nemyslet na to, že na ní několikrát vztáhl ruku. Šlo mu to špatně.

"Povídala mi, že ty sis s ní taky občas povídal," mluvil falešně sladkým hlasem a nespouštěl z Ludwiga oči s téměř hladovou agresivitou, která byla nová a Němec nedokázal přesně říct, odkud pocházela. Cítil těžké bodnutí u srdce nad tím, že to, co udělal, absolutně nezanechalo ten žádoucí efekt.

Ludwigovi začala pomalu vstávat na čele žíla. Tak neskutečně ho štval. Tohle byla jeho dovolená - otravování se s Českem, když zrovna není na frontě. Mohl klidně jet do Belgie nebo si pít kávičku s Rakouskem. Ne! Je tu s ním!

Místo toho, aby ho přítomností Moravy zlomil a přinutil ho k pokoře, vypadalo to, že dosáhl úplného opaku. Snažil se zachovat si chladnou hlavu, ale každý den byl pro něj těžší a těžší ustát a Vůdce nebude příliš šťastný, když není schopný zvládnout ani přiblbý Protektorát, který předtím patřil Říši stovky let! Ludwig věděl, že takhle to nemůže zůstat. On měl k dispozici osobu, díky které vše mohl tak jednoduše ovlivnit a pokud nezvládne ani tak jednoduchý úkol, jak může potom nastolit ‘nový pořádek’ ve zbytku Evropy? V hlavě mu to všechno plynulo přesně podle Hitlerových slov.

Někdy byl rád, že to není on, kdo má na starosti Polsko. Gilbert dosahoval ještě horších úspěchů než on, ale Hitler jako kdyby od Pruska nic moc neočekával a jeho zprávy přijímal nezvykle klidně. Führer neměl Gilberta velmi v lásce a Ludwig vůbec nad tímhle faktem přemýšlel neskutečně nerad.

"Povídala mi taky, že ses k ní nechoval moc hezky," procedil Čech mezi zuby. Oči Německa ho pozorovaly, ale bylo vidět, že je pohlcen nějakými komplikovanými myšlenkami, jelikož jeho pohled vypadal lehce mlhavě. "Jestli jí ještě nějak ublížíš, ty prase jedno, tak se osobně postarám o hřebíky v tvojí rakvi, je ti to jasný!?" Zařval na něj. Ludwig vůbec nechápal, co od něj očekává - to mu není jasné, že za tohle ho bude muset zmlátit? Že tohle si přece už nesmí dovolit? Copak mu to po tolikáté není jasné? Přitiskl ho ke stěně, ale Čech se na něj jen šklebil a skučí nějaké svoje vulgarismy, kterým samozřejmě jako zázrakem velmi dobře rozumněl.

Nechápal, co s ním. Když mu jednu vrazí, směje se mu do tváře přes zakrvácený obličej. Potrestání narušitelů nemělo efekt téměř žádný. Apelovat na jeho morální hodnoty bylo zbytečné už od začátku, ale taky to s tou továrnou zkusil. Znovu ho tam teď poslal, absolutně bezradný, co dál. Odboj pokračoval, i když byl zavřený, to vycházelo zřejmě z jeho vlastní choré mysli.

Na některé věci ho Gilbert opravdu nepřipravil. Když odcházel z místnosti a jeho vojenské boty klapaly chodbou, přeci jen dostane nápad. Nemohla to být všechno jen jeho vina. A pokud mu nepomůžou Gilbertovy rady, musí si znovu promluvit s Rakouskem.

_Ten má koneckonců s Českem bohaté zkušenosti._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Více než 1200 studentů bylo posláno do koncentračního tábora Sachsenhausen a devět studentů a funkcionářů studentských organizací bylo 17. listopadu popraveno. Pro trvalou připomínku této události byl 17. listopad vyhlášen Mezinárodní unií studentů Mezinárodním dnem studentstva. 
>   * Ty “tři roky” na vyhlášce byly samozřejmě blbost, protetkorátní autority je nikdy neplánovaly znovu otevřít. V budoucnu měli všichni Češi fungovat jen jako levná pracovní síla s čtyřletým základním vzděláním.  
> 
>   * Svatí tři králové byla přezdívka gestapa pro skupinu tří odbojářů - Mašín, Balabán a Morávek. Ani jeden z nich válku nepřežil.
> 



	20. Jeden proti Říši a druhý s ní

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasťo musí za svoje spojenectví s Říší opět platit a do Protektorátu přijede Reinhard Heydrich
> 
> za gramaticky správnou slovenčinu opět děkuju dokudoki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **varování: popis znásilnění v posledních dvou scénách, označeno *** ******

**červen 1941, Slovensko**

Rasťo stál na balkóně svého bytu v Bratislavě a zíral zoufale na hvězdy ve snaze nemyslet na to, k čemu se asi velmi brzy schylovalo. Jeho euforie začala návratem z Berlína do vlastní země a skončila, když dnes Tuka vešel do jeho kanceláře. To, čeho se obával, tedy konečně přišlo a Gilbertovy řeči, kdy se na něj nad sklenicí piva arogantně usmíval a povídal mu o tom, jaký je blázen, když spoléhá na Rusko, se mu zpětně vynořovaly v mysli.

_“Co vy Slovani s těmi Ivany furt máte?”_

Rasťo se po svých zkušenostech s podporou z Říše pokusil navázat diplomatické vztahy s Ruskem, který by dle jeho přesvědčení pomohl v pohraničních sporech spíš jemu než Maďarsku. Němcům se ale tahle aktivita silně nelíbila a on brzo poznal proč.

_“Jakékoliv smlouvy s Rusy by byly z tvojí strany do boudoucnosti opravdu velká neuváženost. Jestli víš, co tím myslím.”_

Slovák po něm tenkrát vyjeveně koukal a vzápětí dostal silnou chuť se smát. Ti blázni! Hitler se pokusí napadnout Rusko! Snad proboha nevěřili, že by ho mohli porazit?

A dnes k němu ráno Tuka napochodoval a místo, aby ho jako obvykle zatahoval do politických her s jejich prezidentem, na něj se svým silným přízvukem vytáhl přednášku o nutnosti _Lovenska_ bojovat po boku Němců. Že svojí loajálností k Německu možná změní platnost Vídeňské arbitráže nebo alespoň donutí Maďarsko vrátit jim východ.

Jenže Rastislav nechtěl na frontu. Hodně na ni nechtěl a nějaká mlhavá vidina získání svého území zpět, bez záruky, že se tak opravdu stane, na tom nic neměnila. Necítil loajálnost k Německu o nic víc než nenávist k Rusku. To byl hlavní problém. A další věc... Ne že by měl vyloženě strach, ale trvalo mu velmi dlouho, než si znovu přivykl na normální život a hlavně tedy spaní. I když byli odolnější než normální lidé a válek prožil Rasťo za svůj život až moc, tahle na něm zanechala skvrnu. Václav několik měsíců po návratu ze zákopů sebou, když někde něco prásklo, pokaždé trhnul, jak když ho někdo střelil, zatímco on byl mnohdy schopný svalit se z toho na zem. První roky po válce se často budil zpocený s pocitem, že nemůže ani křičet ani dýchat, nemajíce v té chvíli ani sílu Václavovi říkat, ať ho nechá na pokoji, protože upřímně… nechtěl aby ho nechal na pokoji.

Tenkrát, když si před ním za domem Rakouska vylil srdce, to byla pouze panika. Ale o pár desetiletí později… Rasťo ani nechtěl myslet na to, jak blízko smrti si v tom období sáhl, s maďarizací doma a s lidmi, co se stále považovali za jeho, umírajícími dennodenně vedle něj. Možná proto ho válka tak silně postihla. Slovensku ale důvody v těch několika letech první republiky pramálo pomáhaly a za svoje chování se neskutečně styděl. 

Zavřel dveře balkónu a bosýma nohama ťapkal po parketách ložnice. Bez rozsvícení se posadil do křesla a masíroval si spánky. Zkoušel na to pít, ale to moc nepomáhalo, i když alespoň dřív usnul. Pomyslel na zítřejší návštěvu od Pruska a po chvíli rozjímání se zvedl a rozmrzele došel do kuchyně, odkud si vytáhl flašku a štědře si z ní přihnul. Na tohle se tedy opravdu vyspat potřeboval.

* * *

"Doslechlo se mi, že pánovi se nechce na front, tak co je na tom pravdy?" Zašklebil se Gilbert, ale Rasťo ihned po tomhle prohlášení zaujal obranný postoj.

“A toto ti povedal kto?”

"Mám svoje zdroje." Chvilku se na něj zkoumavě díval, než se rozesmál svým chraplavým a nesmírně otravným smíchem. "Já jsem tě sem nepřišel zpovídat, jen jsem ti chtěl sdělit, že bys možná mohl velet letecké divizi. V Polsku jste nás příjemně překvapili a tak jsem si říkal, když ti letadlo tak sedne...," věnoval mu významný pohled. Rastislav sklopil oči a zamyslel se. Celkově to byl nápad výborný, protože tím nepřijde do kontaktu s nepřítelem. Pokud ho tedy nesestřelí.

"Samozřejmě chceme stejně jako minule i pěší vojsko, hlavně tedy budeme potřebovat krycí a policejní složky, i když na přímý boj nejspíš taky později dojde." Gilbert mluvil teď úplně seriózně a pozoroval Slovensko s očekáváním v očích.

Rasťo si ho zkoumavě měřil. Prusko mělo dost dobrou válečnou pověst a jistě to byl i dobrý stratég. A on, Slovensko, zase nebyl úplný idiot.

"Trošku to vyzerá, ako keď do nás Vodca nevkladá príliš veľa dôvery," poznamenal a podíval se vyzývavě na Gilberta. Ten se při zmínce Hitlera zamračil.

"Tak to se pleteš. Právě naopak, on byl s vašimi výsledky velmi spokojen. Ovšem máme nějaké vojenské plány a tvoje armáda také není zas až tak početná, jako třeba maďarská nebo rumunská,” nad tímhle se Rasťo zašklebil, “ a proto se ji snažíme využít, jak nejlépe dovedeme." Odkašlal si, než k němu otočil zpátky hlavu, takže si Rasťo mohl pořádně prohlídnout jeho nafialovělé oči. Jeho albinismus se nedal označit jinak než za zvláštní, a i když neobyčejně zbarvené oči nebyly mezi nimi kdejakou výjimkou, Gilbert působil trochu jako...

 _Ďábel._ Tak se o něm vyjádřil kdysi dávno Čech. Rastislav si až s opožděním uvědomil, že na něj poměrně neslušně zírá, a sklopil oči. Gilbert ale bral vysvětlování válečné situace příliš vážně, než aby si toho všiml.

"A jsem toho názoru, že pro tebe by celkově bylo lepší létat. Máš s tím zkušenosti, a co ti budu povídat," zatvářil se spiklenecky. "Já například sám se na Rusko nejraději dívám z výšky, ale bohužel moje přítomnost mezi mužstvem je ve většině případů silně vyžadována. Abych udržoval morálku," dodal zamyšleně. Rastislav přemýšlel, jak by se asi tvářil na to, kdyby mu řekl, že jemu samotnému pohled na Rusko vůbec nevadí. A že se mu teď hezky zajídá to jejich přátelství.

"A jinak...," ušklíbl se Gilbert. "Tohle tě jistě potěší. Elizaveta je na tebe stále dost nasraná. Opravdu _moc_ pěkně se o tobě tuhle vyjadřovala..."

"A prečo mi to všetko hovoríš? Si snáď nejaký môj tajný informátor?" Zeptal se ho Rasťo peprně, i když mu ten úšklebek teď oplácel.

"No tak vy spolu nevycházíte, já s ní taky ne, a když se teď tak ráda baví s Rakouskem, proč bych nemohl říct svému kamarádovi něco, co ho potěší?" Tvářil se Gilbert nevině, nebo se tedy o to alespoň pokoušel.

"Tak ty žiarliš," poznamenal Rastislav napůl soucitně, i když v jeho hlase byla znát i trocha škodolibosti.

"No jistě! Na její špatný vkus, když dává přednost Rakousku. Pokud nedokáže vidět, jak úžasný jsem, tak jí asi není pomoci. Její smůla! Ale ty jsi mě ještě stále nikam na to pivo nepozval! Minule ses mě tou slivovicí snad snažil zabít!"

Rastislavov přemýšlel, jestli pravým cílem Němců nakonec nebylo ho vyžrat, ale potom přeci jen k návštěvě krčmy svolil. Prus uměl být překvapivě zábavný, když se opil, a on se s ním potom také lépe bavil. Krom toho jakákoliv záminka k pomlouvání Maďarska, by se neměla jen tak přecházet, myslel si Rasťo vážně, když ve společnosti Prusa zamířil směrem k jeho oblíbenému podniku.

* * *

  


* * *

**konec září 1941, Protektorát**

Začal teror. Ještě ten den v noci byl vytáhnut z postele gestapem. Noční vzduch ho nutil dýchat zhluboka a měsíček mu v doprovodu esesmanů svítil na cestu. Václav čekal na přijetí od nového říšského protektora. Místo toho byl ale dovezen do Pečkárny. Trvalo jen pár hodin, dokud nezačal rozeznávat některé hlasy.

Někdy uprostřed týdne se začal modlit. V kostele nebyl už od začátku války, ale teď se poprvé po dlouhé době modlil upřímně a prosil, ať z toho vyváznou alespoň někteří živí a ať je nevezmou všechny.

* * *

Bůh ho nevyslyšel a Václav to skoro ani nečekal. Největší zradu od Něj už měl za sebou, a proto tedy noci probděl sám a bedlivě se snažil poslouchat ty, kteří pro něj umírali. Už to bylo skoro deset dní, když se setkal na dřevěné lavici s vlastním předsedou vlády, zatímco oba museli bez hnutí zírat na bílou stěnu před nimi. Takhle vypadal 'biograf'. Po skončení povinné vycházky se jejich pohledy setkaly a Eliáš mu věnoval povzbuzující kývnutí, které mu nejspíš mělo dát odvahy. Václav si přál, aby jí měl alespoň z poloviny, jako on.

Nejhorší to bylo, když slyšel, jak příváděli stále nové a nové lidi na výslechy. Usilovně si přál, aby za něj už neumírali, aby ho nechali na pokoji a on nemusel snášet to, jak takové statečné lidi zabíjejí. Nezasloužil si tohle a oni si nezasloužili někoho jako on. Moc dobře věděl, proč tu je - aby poslouchal, jak je všechny postupně umučí nebo zastřelí.

Sem tam k němu proklouzávaly nějaké informace o tom, že i na Moravě se Heydrichovi podařilo pochytat členy Obrany národa, ale také některé komunisty a dokonce začali zavírat už i vedoucí Sokola. Za celý měsíc, co tam byl, se ho nikdo nepokusil zranit a ani napadnout, pouze ho nechávali bez jídla a pití sedět v temné cele několik dní bez jediné vycházky a on jen zíral na strop nebo na dlaždičky, představující si, že se topí a lačně hltá svoje poslední doušky vody přes rozpraskaná ústa.

Přesně v době, když už ztratil pojem o tom, jak dlouho tam je, ho pustili.

* * *

Když nového říšského protektora poprvé uviděl, zaujal ho. Poznal velkou rybu, když ji viděl a tohle byla ryba jak velká tak i pěkně nebezpečná. To prošlo bez jakéhokoliv komentáře mezi nimi. Každopádně když Reinhard Heydrich vstoupil do jejich kanceláře, nebylo v tom pohledu nic, co by jen trošku uznávalo jeho existenci a fakt, že to byl pouhý člověk, dělalo všechno ještě horší.

Křivý nos ho upřeně pozoroval a Václav se po něm také díval, zkoumaje ho stejným způsobem, jako ten vysoký, světlovlasý muž zkoumal jeho.

"Naučil ses tam něco?" Zeptal se ho Heydrich až komicky pisklavým hlasem a Václav na něj chvíli bezhlesně zíral, než se jeho tvář zkřivila v ten nehorší úšklebek, který dokázala svést a řekl:

"Ne. Vůbec nic. Absolutně nic. Měl byste mě tam poslat zpátky."

Sám nedokázal říct, kde se to v něm bralo. Bál se, že ho ještě do té tmavé cely dají a už nechtěl slyšet sténání a mučení, ani dlouhé myšlenky, které ho honily po nocích. Ale musel to říct, protože kdyby mlčel, už by ho porazili. Alespoň huba ještě pracovala, když činy zaostávaly, myslel si Václav.

"A já tě chtěl poslat zpátky do továrny!” Nadzvedne obočí a prohlížel si Česko znovu, pátravě, i přes to jak se to snaží zakrýt. “Rozhodl jsem se, že tohohle už bylo dost. Ty sis za ty roky myslel, že jsme ti přišli ublížit, ale opak je pravdou. Přece jen jsi plnil všechny naše rozkazy. A my bychom teď byli rádi, kdybys je plnil i dobrovolně."

Václav na něj koukal vyjeveně, div že stihl včas zavřít pusu. _Co to tu na mě zkoušíš, ty hajzle?_

"Dobrovolně se nechat přesunout na Sibiř?" Zeptal se ho se zdviženým obočím a ve tváři před ním se konečně objevila nějaká emoce, kterou Václav poznal jako překvapení. Ve skutečnosti to bylo pouze uspokojení nad tím, že to Čech ví. Beze strachu nebude schopný je naplno poslouchat.

"To vše záleží na tobě, jak se k tomu postavíš," řekl Heydrich a zamyšleně se prošel po místnosti. Bydlel tu jenom pár dní a už se choval, jako by mu Hrad patřil, myslel si Václav se skřípajícími zuby.

"Podívej se na to tak, jako když se tě snažilo germanizovat Rakousko. Tenkrát ses tomu skoro vůbec nebránil a dobrovolně jsi přijímal německý jazyk i kulturu. Dokonce jste navázali i určité přátelství..."

"To víš odkud," vypálil na něj Václav, s ošklivým pocitem v žaludku. Určité přátelství? On a Roderich nikdy opravdoví přátelé nebyli, na veřejnosti vůbec…

Muž před ním se jen drobně usmál. "Dalo by se říct, že Ludwig a já jsme teď tak trochu přátelé."

_No potěš pánbůh._

"Dozvěděl jsem se od něj spoustu informací - o tom, jak jsi neskutečně hrdý na svou nenávist k Říši, ale zmínil se i o schopnostech, které by nám mohly být velmi užitečné."

"To ano, jako kasička pro Němce už mám staleté zkušenosti. Kdy hodláte vrátit všechny peníze, co jste si tu nakradli, co?"

Heydrich ho upřeně poslouchal a potom promluvil s hraným zmatením v hlase. "Myslím, že paměť ti už neslouží tak dobře. Češi jsou starý národ, není to tak?" Překvapivě vstal z křesla a začal si prohlížet obrazy na stěnách salónu. S rukama stále spojenýma za zády se otočil. "Například, ten slavný český král, císař Svaté říše římské, pocházel vlastně z Lucemburska? Nejmenoval se _Karl_?"

Václav ho pozoroval s rozšířenýma očima a dle křečovitého držení těla trochu vypadal, jako kdyby na něj chtěl zaútočit. "Přišel jste si povídat o mých panovnících? To tu budeme ještě hodně dlouho."

Heydrich se usmál, jeho oči ovšem nic takového nenaznačovaly a dívaly se po Václavovi s chladnou obezřetností. "Jen jsem chtěl podotknout, že většina, jak ty říkáš 'tvých panovníků', byla německé národnosti. Nepřijde ti tedy, že nejenže máme právo, ale není-li to snad naše historická povinnost, vládnout zemím českým?" Vypadal zamyšleně, ale Václav věděl, že hraje divadlo. Šlo zde o pouhou komedii a on byl neschopný slova vlastně jenom proto, že ji tentokrát nehrál on. "Je to tedy velice subjektivní. Co je 'ryze české', může přijít okolnímu světu jako čistě německé? Nemám pravdu?" Byla to řečnická otázka a Václav se na ni rozhodl neodpovídat. "Zbavili bychom se jistě mnoha nedorozumění, kdybychom považovali vše, co je české za německé a i naopak. Češi by se potom jistě také mohli cítit německými občany Říše."

"Ty si myslíš, že jsem úplnej kretén?" Zavrčel Václav současně s praskáním jeho ocelových nervů.

"Měl bys mi vykat." Prohlásil Heydrich studeně a pozorně sledoval Václavovy oči.

“Já moc dobře vím, o tom proslovu! Mám také svoje informátory, ač je polovina z nich díky tobě mrtvá!" Narážel na přednášku, kterou měl Heydrich hned po příchodu. Nevěděl, o co všechno tam kompletně šlo, ale 'Češi tu nemají, co dělat' si vryl do paměti velmi dobře. Dopalovalo ho, jak si s ním zahrával.

"Vlastizrádci jsou mrtví, nebo brzy budou, to máš pravdu. Hodlám v Protektorátu provést velkou čistku od těchto lidí. Už vlastně začala.”

"Z ČISTKY, KTEROU PAK UDĚLÁM JÁ, Z TEBE ZBYTE JEN KRVAVÁ ŠMOUHAI!" Vojáci k němu automaticky zamířili, ale Václav se jim několikrát vyškubl, než na něj namířili zbraň a pokusili se ho spoutat.

“Pusťte ho,” dal si Heydrich ruce za záda. “Tady přece nejsme mezi žádnými zvířaty.” Podíval se směrem k Česku. “A třeba tu alespoň odkouká, jak se má správně chovat.”

Václav zaklonil hlavu a hlasitě se zasmál. Potom jí trhl zpět dopředu, ošklivý úšklebek stále na tváři. “Ano, spoustu jsem se toho za poslední dva roky od vás Němců naučil.” Vycenil zuby. “A budou to právě Němci, kdo naše nově nabyté schopnosti poznají. Ty myslím, budeš mít tu velkou čest, být prvním z nich.”

"Ano, tenhle tvůj přístup se bude muset velmi rychle změnit," konstatoval Heydrich chladně. "Podrobně jsem se o tobě informoval, než jsem sem přišel. Od tvojí politické aktivity z minulého století až po současnost. Většinu lidí, které znáš osobně, bude do zimy mrtvá. Tvoje výhružky jsou nejen nerealistické, ale také je už nebudeš mít s kým provést."

“Kdybych chtěl, mohl bych tě tu teď zabít já sám! Byl bys do pár sekund mrtvý!” Václav se pomalu přestával ovládat, nebyl na tak klidnou reakci zvyklý a jeho přátelé z gestapa většinou brali jeho výhružky smrtelně vážně. “Klidně ať mě potom tyhle dvě hovada zastřelí,” mávnul rukou směrem k vojákům, kteří vypadali, že by to opravdu nejradši udělali, “ale já umřít nemůžu!”

“Opravdu? Ale co tvoji lidé?” Popošel k němu Heydrich blíž. “Vypadáš po tom měsíci na gestapu velmi vyčerpaně. Jsi si vůbec vědom, kolika Čechů má můj život cenu? Chceš to opravdu zjistit?” Potom se usmál, poprvé za tu dobu upřímně. Václavův žaludek se propadl. “A nikdo po tobě nechce, aby jsi umíral. To je ve skutečnosti to poslední, co se od tebe žádá.” Potom přešel k oknu. “Ale už jsem diskuzemi s tebou strávil až moc času. Do budoucna hodlám přenechat tenhle úkol Ludwigovi. Myslím, že přes něj to všechno pochopíš daleko víc.”

Čech byl odveden ven, a když stanul před hlavním nádvořím, zíral chvíli na Prahu a nacistickou vlajku vlající nad hradem. Na jeho tváři se nedala rozpoznat jediná emoce, ale uvnitř byl tak plný zlosti a nenávisti, že se ho ani nezmocnil obvyklý strach, když si to oklikami zamířil do jednoho z bytů odbojářů.

Možná si netroufne na Heydricha. Ale dle Václava si v Protektorátě nezasloužil zemřít pouze on.

* * *

**říjen 1941, Slovensko**

Rastislav se pochechtával, když si k němu Němec přisedl s poraženeckým výrazem a červeným flekem na tváři.

"Ty si vážne kokot. Ako toto môžeš pokaziť... si tu ako cudzinec, ešte ku všetkému máš biele vlasy a fialové oči. Keby si sa správal normálne, tak tu baby stoja zástupy, aby si na teba aspoň siahli."

Gilbert se znechuceně zamračil. "Přál bych ti alespoň jeden den, kdy na tebe všichni zírají, kudy jdeš. A ty bys… ty bys nikdy nepřišel na to, že je to kvůli tvojí úžasnosti a nejspíš si až do konce života myslel, bůhví jak nejsi šeredný…”

Podle toho kolikrát už mu za tu dobu řekl ‘kamaráde’ a pár dost neuctivých výroků směrem Hitlerovi, měl dle Slovenska Prus už slušně nameteno. Sám ale neměl moc co říkat, protože chvílemi cítil, jak mu hlava těžkne a padá na stranu.

Tyhle jejich ožíračky od začátku války získaly překvapivou pravidelnost a Prus svoje kontroly Slovenska vždy protáhl o den navíc, aby se s ním večer mohl pořádně zlít. Přestal si stěžovat, Gilbertovi často proklouzly dost cenné informace o budoucích plánech Říše a Rasťo se zase postaral o to, aby měl dostatek jídla, pití i dobré společnosti. Tu mu bohužel musel dělat on.

"Líbí se mi tvůj přístup. To že se mnou jednáš na rovinu, řečičky a neupřímnost já úplně nesnáším."

"Neúprimnosť nemá snáď rád nikto." Rastislavovi se jeho falešné komplimenty ani trochu nezdály. Alkohol nealkohol.

"Ale to nemyslím. Už když jsem s tebou tenkrát mluvil u těch letadel, tak ses mi zalíbil. Je to umění nenechat si srát na hlavu, i když - přiznejme si to - ty musíš v podstatě dělat, co my řeknem."

"Nezabudol som!"

"Ale upřímnost je důležitá. A já bych ocenil, kdybys ji se mnou praktikoval i nadále." Zakončil Prus svoje dojemné vyznání citů a převrhnul rukou sklenici, která se skutálela ze stolu a rozbila o podlahu. V krčmě byla ale tak veselo, že si toho vůbec nikdo nevšimnul.

"Ja by som zase ocenil, keby si sa naučil lepšie piť," uchechtl se.

"Ale co mi to tu kecáš! Výdrž k pití patří prostě k mojí úžasnosti, to si jen něco namlouváš Rasto... Rasťo."

“Ani moje meno nepovieš, to je vážne smutné.”

"Slovanská jména jsou debilní a nebojím se to říct. To také patří k úžasnosti." Prohlásil hrdě a ještě se u toho plácnul do stehna.

"Ja som vedel, že s tou tvojou ‘úžasnosťou’ niečo je. Ty nevieš vyslovovať!"

Gilbert se začal uculovat. "Tvoje němčina taky není tak dobrá, jak si myslíš, hošánku."

 _"Hošánku?”_ Zopakoval Slovák s nevírou. “Ty zabúdaš, kto je tu starší!”

I když se Rastislav v hospodě dostal do dobré nálady, při cestě domů ho opět začala opouštět. Gilbert šel vedle něj a pohvizdoval si, naprosto nezaujat tím, že se brzo oba měli vracet na front.

_Čo asi robí Václav?_

V duchu se zastavil. To mělo být jako co? Neožral se proto, aby na něj myslel - když už tak naopak. A to vůbec neznamenalo to, že by běžně okupoval jeho hlavu, měl svých starostí dost.

"Vypadáš v poslední době trošku v depresi." Prohodil Prus nenápadně. Rasťo ho ignoroval.

Co by asi dělal? Buďto byl taky někde v lihu - u Václava bylo dobré předpokládat, že je ve večerních hodinách někde v lihu - nebo prostě spal. Nebo dělal něco jiného. Z Protektorátu žádné zprávy nepřicházely, a i když jejich diplomatické vztahy byly velmi korektní, nedokázal si sám představit, co tenhle abstraktní pojem v ohledu na ně dva znamená. Nedivil by se, kdyby ho Čech nenáviděl.

"Eh... hovoril si niečo?" Probral se, když si všiml, že na něj Gilbert už notnou chvilku zkoumavě zírá. Prus ukázal na budovu, před kterou stáli, byl to Rastislavův byt. Nebydlel tam nějak extra dlouho, ten předchozí musel prodat, protože barák se nacházel ve špatném stavu a poměrně z ruky od míst, která často navštěvoval. Při pohledu na svoje okno ho přepadl zvláštní pocit v žaludku.

_Prečo tu ten kretén stále stojí?_

"Ty chceš snáď dovnútra alebo čo?"

Gilbert pokrčil rameny. Chtěl jen, aby Slovák vzal na vědomí, že už je doma. Když ovšem vyšlapávali schody, oba pojala zvláštní nervozita. Gilbert ji zamaskoval tím, že sebou okamžitě plácl na Rastislavovu pohovku. Ten se díval na jeho roztažené nohy lehce skepticky, než se odebral do kuchyně, odkud přitáhl další flašku. Gilbert obdivně hvízdl. "To je nějaký ročník?"

"Toho by bola pre teba škoda," zamumlal a nalil jim do sklenek. Gilbert zpozoroval, že jsou lehce matné. Bylo mu to fuk, víno chutnalo skvěle.

"A čo teraz?" Povzdechnul si po delší chvíli ticha Rasťo.

"Ale no tak, ty moc dobře víš, proč tu jsme." Uchechtl se slabě. Rastislav zíral před sebe, neschopný se mu v tu chvíli podívat do očí.

Za pár minut to ale přeci jen zvládne.

Nebyl jako on. V určitých věcech postupoval rychleji, systematičtěji a nehrál si s ním tak. Přímočarost ovšem také držela svoje kouzlo a Rasťo měl tu čest ho poznat. Bylo také velice zřejmé, že Gilbert už za ty léta nasbíral spoustu zkušeností - jeho neúspěch u ženských si nejspíš kompenzoval něčím jiným. Líbal ho hrubě a rychle, ovšem svůj účel to plnilo a Rastislavovi ušel ze rtů vzdech, když se oba konečně zbavili svých pitomých uniforem a Prus se na něj svalil. Nezavíral u toho oči, vždycky se rád díval a dnes si je zrovna nedovolil zavřít. Zarýval mu svoje prsty do zad, zatímco Gilbert do něj v neúnavném rytmu přirážel, dokud ho nedonutil…

Snažil se popadnout dech. Byl to dobrý sex. Stejně tak dobrý, jako byl když spolu spali s Václavem ten poslední rok, co žili spolu. Nepodobný tomu, co spolu vyváděli předtím.

Když se vrátil zpátky do postele, neobtěžoval se s oblečením. Oba si zapálili cigaretu. Nic neříkali, nebylo co. I tak se ale Rasťo cítil spokojený - v hlavě měl konečně příjemné prázdno.

* * *

**březen 1942, Protektorát *****

Václav opět stanul před důvěrně známou budovou v Bredovské ulici. Byl by se jim při výstupu z auta pokusil utéct, kdyby se u vchodu nepotkal s Německem samotným. Václav si chtěl uchovat svou hrdost, i za cenu, že ho budou znovu mučit nebo trápit hladem, a to by mu šlo asi těžko, kdyby z něj dnes Ludwig viděl pouze jeho záda.

_Nesmím mu ukázat, že se ho bojím._

Ne, že by se ho bál. Ačkoliv když se jeho německý přítel posadí ke stolu a opřel si zamyšleně lokty o jeho desku, ten pohled, který mu věnoval, Václavovi nahnal husí kůži. Něco těžkého se skrývalo za těma modrýma očima, dnes podbarvenýma lehce červeně. Václav dostal podezření, že pil. Němec ho vybídnul, aby se posadil. Zůstal stát.

Ludwig ho ostražitě sledoval a pořád myslel na to, co mu Heydrich řekl. Všechno to nakonec dávalo smysl.

_Co udělal Roderich dobře a já ne?_

Snažil se ho poněmčit, ale na rozdíl od něj to dělal pomalu a obezřetně. Postupně mu vytlačoval podvědomí o sobě z hlavy, až "Wenzel", jak o něm vždycky Rakousko mluvilo, poslouchal doslova vše, co řekl, a ještě se mu za to cítil jaksi zavázán.

Oni udělali chybu v tom, že mu od začátku odhalili svoje úmysly a snažili se ho násilím přinutit sklonit před nimi hlavu. Bohužel, Čech měl vůči němu nějakou těžkou osobní zášť - kterou začínal Němec po delším pobytu zde poměrně štědře opětovat - a která mu přikazovala neustále v sobě hledat kuráž chovat se k němu drze, ačkoliv už téměř zničili jeho odboj. Tak proč? Byl si jist, že kdyby nebylo jeho osoby, muž před ním by to dávno vzdal. Češi se jich teď báli (to byl také úmysl), ale Václav jako kdyby se ho pokaždé, když sem přišel, snažil přesvědčit o pravém opaku.

_Vůbec mu nedochází, že když nepřijme naše podmínky, bude to pro něj v budoucnu znamenat jistou smrt._

Ale zpátky k Rakousku, který i když byl podle názoru Německa v některých věcech naprosto neschopný, dokázal zpacifikovat Česko naprosto perfektně. Potom mu ale uzdu povolil a…? Málem ho rozpad císařství zabil. Ludwig se zamyslel, co by se stalo, kdyby zklamal stejně jako on. Čekala by ho smrt? Co by ho vlastně pak čekalo? Vstávaly mu z té myšlenky chlupy na rukou, nechtěl na něco takového ani pomyslet. Od malička byl Gilbertem učen, že vítězství je jediná možná cesta, a on se jí musel dát, ať už pro to bude třeba udělat cokoliv.

Násilím v něm odpor nezničí, to už poznal. Dostane strach, ale nakonec to udělá znovu, pro ty zemřelé, co ztratil měsíc předtím. To zabíjení muselo přestat. Až se kompletně zničí odboj, nastane klid. Musí ho přinutit, aby už nikdy ani nepomyslel na to, že by mohl být něco víc než jen sluha zájmům Říše, stejně tak jako u Rakouska.

Co víc ta jeho hrdost byla falešná a on to věděl. Čech by se mu klidně klaněl. Svým způsobem k němu vzhlížel, i když ho nenáviděl, tak v tom samém čase chtěl být jako on. Ludwig si toho byl velmi dobře vědom a vše, co slyšel od Rakouska, mu tyhle teorie jenom potvrdilo. Dokonce měl pocit, že to nebylo tak dlouho, co mu Václavova společnost přiváděla dost zajímavé myšlenky o tom, odkud se brala tahle jednostranná nenávist, a jestli to nebyl jen jeho zoufalý křik o pozornost a uznání.

S Rakouskem spal - to věděl taky. Roderich spal s hodně lidmi, což Ludwiga uvádělo vždycky do rozpaků, protože ten rádoby aristokrat o tom buďto odmítal mluvit úplně nebo byl tak otevřený, že měl chuť zacpat si uši a urychleně opustit místnost. Každopádně Rakušan se mu poměrně ochotně svěřil, jak si získal nejdřív respekt a potom náklonost Česka.

Tohle ale nikdy nemohlo fungovat, díky oboustrannému znechucení. A jeho by k tomu přinutil leda tak násilím. Vzpomněl si na tu schůzku s Heydrichem a otřásl se.

_Ale ty jsi to pochopil velice dobře. Vlastně jsi tak chytrý, že jsi na to přišel úplně sám._

Litoval, že s tím mužem vůbec mluvil. Jenže s ním mluvit musel - taky ho sem poslali, aby urovnal situaci v Protektorátu, a z toho samého důvodu tu dnes byl on. Jak by se mohli podívat Hitlerovi do očí, když nemůžou zpacifikovat ani pitomé Čechy. Musí ho zlomit.

_On je na sebe tak hrdý, že ano? Tak proč mu nepřipomenout, že vůbec není na co._

"Führer mi řekl, že jsem byl k tobě příliš měkký a nedal ti dostatečně najevo, kde tvoje místo v Říši je. Mám se absolutně ujistit, že to, co jsi až doteď předváděl, se už nebude _nikdy_ opakovat," mluvil rychle a úderně ve snaze nahnat mu strach. "Dávám ti poslední možnost. Mluvil už jsi někdy v rozhlase?” Václavovo obočí šlo okamžitě nahoru. “Nejspíš ne. Každopádně jistě víš, jaký má tvůj hlas na lidi efekt. Přirozeně ti důvěřují, a i když nečekám, že se jim to bude líbit, tvůj slib věrnosti by na ně jistě nějak zapůsobil. Pokud na ten veřejný projev přistoupíš, všechno, co jsi doteď udělal, ti bude odpuštěno. I ten dnešní exces s Morávkem.” Odmlčel se.

Václav na něj zíral v absolutním úžasu. Byli vážně tak pitomí? Chtěl si z něj v tu chvíli dělat srandu, téměř by s tím na místě souhlasil, jen aby potom na celý Protektorát v přímém přenosu zaječel, kam může Německo i s Hitlerem jít. Ve skutečnosti se ho ale naprostá serióznost, s kterou to Ludwig pronesl, silně dotkla. Ano, už to byly tři roky a nikdo nevydrží odporovat věčně. Většina lidí se po nástupu pražského kata snažila pouze přežít. Ale Václav nemohl… vždyť to bylo úplně nemyslitelné. Ludwig pocházel přece ze stejného těsta jako on, tak to musel vědět. Nebo si o něm opravdu myslel tak bídně málo, že od něj očekával po tomhle všem dobrovolné zaprodání se?

Věnoval Německu pohrdavý pohled a zašeptal: "Radši chcípnu, než tohle."

"Hrdost je ti k ničemu. Stejně je jenom hraná. Ty moc dobře víš, jak se věci mají, jen to nechceš akceptovat!" Čech teprve teď uviděl, že Ludwig pod svou maskou zuřil. Václavův nesouhlas mu způsobil zatínání pěstí a vystouplou žílu na čele, příznačnou pro tyhle jeho záchvaty řvaní. Jako by se už vůbec neovládal. 

“TY SI PROSTĚ NENECHÁŠ UJÍT PŘÍLEŽITOST UDĚLAT MI TO TĚŽŠÍ, VIĎ!?” Václav byl úplně mimo, protože Němec se přehoupnul přes stůl a přirazil ho ke stěně rychleji, než se stačil vzpamatovat. “TY NEMÁŠ SAKRA ANI PONĚTÍ, CO JÁ KAŽDÝ DEN ZKUSÍM, ALE MÁŠ JEŠTĚ TU DRZOST MI TY PROBLÉMY PŘIDĚLÁVAT!”

_On se dočista zbláznil._

Obličej měl přitisklý ke zdi a silná ruka ho pevně svírala kolem krku. Snažil se vykroutit, ale žádná rána nepřicházela. Na takový výbuch zlosti obdivoval, že byl stáleještě při vědomí. Ludwig mu přirazil obě zápěstí ke zdi a druhou rukou mu neobratně vyhrnul sako a začal ho tahat za košili.

Václav ztuhl. Ten pohyb ho tak zarazil, že nebyl schopný nějaké odpovídající reakce.

"Ne… co se…," nedokázal to ani doříct, protože Ludwig se zatím konečně dostal jednou volnou rukou k vršku jeho kalhot, který mu začal rozepínat. Tahle akce ho natolik ochromila, že se několik sekund nedokázal ani pohnout, natož říct slovo.

"Co to…," řekl tiše a zvuk jeho skomírajícího hlasu ho vyděsil snad ještě víc. Srdce mu bilo jako na poplach a s přívalem adrenalinu konečně přišel na řadu i jeho řev.

"CO SI KURVA MYSLÍŠ, ŽE DĚLÁŠ, TY ČURÁKU ZASRANEJ?!"

Odpovědí mu byla jenom rána hlavou do zdi. Vzpamatoval se zrovna na to, aby cítil, jak má kalhoty někde v půli stehen.

"OKAMŽITĚ MĚ PUSŤ, TY SVINĚ! CO SI MYSLÍŠ, ŽE KURVA DĚLÁŠ!? JÁ TĚ NORMÁLNĚ ZABIJU, SLYŠÍŠ!" Snažil se vytrhnout. Ludwig ho ve slabé chvíli musel pustit a Václav se zapotácel směrem ke dveřím.

_Běž! BĚŽ, utíkej a dlouho se nezastavuj! Už se nikdy nezastavuj…_

Byl znovu popadnut za vlasy a mrštěn směrem do středu místnosti. Čech zakopl a svalil se na stůl, z kterého přitom shodil polovinu věcí. Už nevstal, protože ho k němu Němec přimáčkl.

"Ty sráči jeden, okamžitě přestaň řvát," chňapl ho Ludwig znovu za vlasy a Václav zkřivil obličej bolestí, jak ho brutálně přitáhl k sobě, až byl jeho obličej jen několik centimetrů od jeho.

"Teď se konečně dozvíme, jestli měl Roderich pravdu? Říkal, že pro něj jsi roztahoval nohy furt a jak jsi byl pak spokojený. Třeba..." Neubránil se úsměvu, protože Václav na něj zíral s tak nefalšovanou hrůzou na tváři, že si nadával, proč ho tohle nenapadlo dřív. Možná by mo mohl pustit, teď tu s holým zadkem vypadal o dost poníženěji, než kdykoliv předtím.

Jeho úsměv zmizel.

_Pamatuj, další selhání nebude tolerováno._

Těžce polkl.

_Vlastně mu prokazuju laskavost - když tohle zabere, on zůstance naživu! Vlastně ti jdu zachránit život, ty ubožáku!_

"Třeba je tohle jediná věc, co potřebuješ ke štěstí.” Nadechl se a pokračoval. “Třeba si tímhle doopravdy uvědomíš, kde je tvoje místo," rozepnul si kalhoty a Václav se už zvedal za příšerně sprostých nadávek ze stolu, než ho k němu hlavou opět přirazil. Zatmělo se mu před očima, jak se jeho hlava opět setkala s deskou stolu, ale prudká bolest, která přišla po tom, ho okamžitě probrala. Znovu se snažil vyškubnout, ale ruce měl skroucené za zády, takže kdykoliv se nohami snažil odstrčit od stolu, jen si dal do brady a ještě víc zhoršoval svojí pozici.

"Ty svině...," vyšlo mu ze rtů, ale okamžitě mu bylo odpovědí tak drsné přiražení, že se mu pomalu obracel žaludek.

"Mlčet budeš!" Ozvalo se a Václav střídavě otvíral a zavíral oči, jak se snažil potlačit slzy bolesti a vzteku, které se mu draly do očí. Byl tak slabý, že sebou dokázal jenom škubat, jeho ruce marně hmatající po stole, aby něco popadl a roztřískl mu tím hlavu. Sebral poslední síly k tomu, aby mu plivnul do tváře, ale z tak špatného úhlu samozřejmě minul. Jeho ruce se v tu chvíli uvolnily, ovšem vzápětí pocítil kolem krku téměř smrtelné sevření, takže zasípal po dechu a sesunul se lehce po desce stolu dopředu, čelo nedobrovolně přitisklé k tmavému dřevu.

"Nechci se na tebe dívat," ozval se za ním Ludwig chraplavým hlasem. 

Václav si v duchu říkal, že mu odpoví, hned jak nabere do plic vzduch. Že jestli se na něj nemůže dívat, tak co to teď kurva dělá, ale jeho ústa nedokázaly vyprodukovat vůbec nic. Nedokázal se přenést přes to, jak bezmocné byly jeho pokusy vytrhnout se mu, skoro jako kdyby absolutně ztratil nadvládu na tělem. Snažil se nesoustředit na bolest, snažil se tisíckrát v duchu zařvat na sebe, že musí něco dělat. Přece nenechá, aby se tohle stalo. Ale nic. Kdyby byl schopný normálně uvažovat, věděl by, že je v šoku. Jediné co stále jakž takž fungovalo, byl jeho mozek, a ten si jen přál, aby už to skočnilo, aby už proboha konečně přestal. Dávno věděl, že prosit cokoliv a kohokoliv, aby mu pomohl, bude bezvýsledné. To mu ale nezabránilo to alespoň zkusit.

Po nějaké době se cítil úplně mimo a vycházely z něj jen tichá zasyknutí, které se snažil silou vůle potlačit. Ludwig za celou dobu nevydal ani hlásku, jen jeho dech cítil na zádech, jak byl připravený připlácnout ho zpátky, kdyby se zvednul. Nakonec ruka kolem Václavova krku, která ho surově tiskla k desce, povolila. Vyčerpaně se snažil najít dlaněmi podporu, ale jakmile se postavil, podlomily se mu nohy a skácel se na zem.

"Doufám… že tohle stačilo… a že se to nebude muset nikdy opakovat!" Byl zadýchaný a třásl se mu hlas. Chvilku tam jen stál a Václav ho slyšel zhluboka dýchat, než konečně promluvil normálním hlasem. "Ale pokud budeš pokračovat v tom, co jsi dělal doteď, tak ti garantuji, že se to opakovat bude."

Václav seděl opřený o zeď a ani se po něm nepodíval, jen se mu podařilo nemotorně natáhnout si kalhoty znovu do pasu a vlasy spadlé do tváře nedávaly Německu žádný prostor k tomu, aby zjistil, jestli konečně zničil ten neustálý odpor v jeho očích.

Vyřítil se ze dveří, neschopný zůstat tam s ním jen o další minutu víc. Když kráčel chodbou, cítil jakousi nepochopitelnou směs uspokojení z dobře vykonané práce a znechucení z toho, jak ji musel provést. Něco mu ale říkalo, že z mnoha jeho pokusů, jak si ho podřídit, bude v jeho případě ten nejúspěšnější.

Nikdy se mu totiž za tu dobu, co ho znal, nestalo, že by ho opustil a zanechal za sebou jen hrobové ticho.

* * *

Pomalinku otevřel dveře a vklouzl do bytu. Udělal několik těžkých kroků směrem ke koupelně, než se svalil na kanape rozloženého uprostřed jeho garsonky. Slyšel šustění papírů pod nohama, které se válely na zemi. Za tu dobu, co byl pryč, mu to tu Němci pěkně rozhrabali.

Měl pocit, že tohle doopravdy byla poslední kapka toho, co dokázal snést. Stále tomu nějak nevěřil, že se to stalo. Cítil na tváři povlečení, které hezky vonělo a on do něj zabořil svojí špinavou tvář. Vůbec se nějak přes ten fakt, že tohle skutečně proběhlo, nemohl dostat.

Uslyšel zaskřípání u okna. Zvedl hlavu a celé jeho tělo polil pot, jako kdyby čekal, že se sem znovu nahrnou gestapáci, stejně jako před skoro dvěma měsíci a vytáhnou ho zpátky. Byla to ale jenom kočka od sousedů.

Zabořil hlavu zpátky do peřiny, ale mňoukání vedle jeho hlavy ho přinutilo se otočit. Zvíře se mu otíralo o nohu a všemožně ho obcházelo, ve snaze Václava přesvědčit, že musí vstát a dát jí najíst. Václav nic z toho neplánoval a znovu pociťoval jakýsi výpadek, kdy ignoroval všechno kolem sebe a díval se nepřítomně na strop. Nahoře byla mokrá skvrna, takže to znamenalo, že musí vylézt na střechu a podívat se, kde to protéká. Snažil se zhluboka dýchat. Chtěl vstát a jít do koupelny, ale nemohl. Chtěl tu jenom ležet, už navždycky, a nechat ostatní, ať se starají, protože on už má všeho dost.

_pro něj jsi roztahoval nohy furt_

Zavřel oči a snažil se s tím vypořádat, ale nešlo to. Byly věci, které snesl. Tohle nesnesl. Nikdo si k němu nikdy ještě nedovolil takovou odpornou... tak ponižující…

_Ty moc dobře víš, kde je tvoje místo, jen to nechceš akceptovat_

Chtělo se mu zvracet. Bylo mu strašně špatně a chtěl...

_nebude muset nikdy opakovat_

Jestli se tohle někdy bude opakovat, tak on -

Nepamatoval si ani cestu domů, protože duchem byl stále tam a nevěděl, co udělat, aby se dostal myšlenkami pryč.

_Mohl jsem s ním přece víc bojovat. Mohl jsem něco udělat a né tam jen tak ležet, jak když se mi to líbí..._

Z úst mu vyšel příšerný nelidský vzlyk, než se stáhl do sebe a snažil se utlumit ten příšerný užíravý pocit v povlečení. Měl chuť řvát na celý barák a měl chuť už nikdy nepromluvit ani slovo. Otřásalo to s ním příšerně a on se nenáviděl za to, co teď dělá, za to, že místo aby se zvedl a žil dál, jako stovky let předtím, dokázal tu jenom brečet a ležet na posteli. Byl se sebou tak znechucen, že si snad přál, aby už nikdy nemusel vyjít na světlo ulice. Klidně by tu zůstal na místě i třeba po zbytek svého života.

Ani brečet nedokázal přestat, dokud se úplně nevyčerpal.

* * *

Když se druhý den ráno probudil, byl tak zmatený, že vůbec nechápal, jak se dostal domů. Pomalu se k němu začaly vracet vzpomínky z včerejšího dne a tak trochu jako zhasnutí a vypnutí žárovky k němu doléhaly obrazy. Byl na chvíli úplně mimo. Skoro by si i myslel, že se mu to všechno jenom zdálo, ale jeho vlastní tělo mu tuhle předtuchu rychle vyvrátilo. Cítil se hrozně a když se neobratně postavil, zíral na umazané povlečení jako v transu. Potom se dopotácel do koupelny, kde kompletně obrátil svůj poloprázdný žaludek do mísy.

Další věci už dělal jen mechanicky, bez jakýchkoliv myšlenek. Umyl se, nakrmil kočku a na chvíli si s ní sedl k oknu, odkud se díval na Hrad a otřásal se strachem jenom z představy, jak tam znovu půjde.

Věděl, že bude muset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * [Vojtech Tuka](http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vojtech_Tuka) byl politik radikálního křídla HS’LS a jeden z největších zločinců válečného Slovenska. Slovákem se plně začal cítit až po roce 1918, ale silného maďarského přízvuku se nikdy nezbavil.
>   * Heydrich byl vyslán do Protektorátu nahradit svého předchůdce hlavně kvůli tomu, aby zatočil s místním odbojem. _Ve funkci se osvědčil._
>   * Bredovská se dnes jmenuje 'Politických vězňů'. V Praze je to ta ulice, když jdete nahoře z Václaváku směrem k Hlavnímu nádraží, kolem nové budovy Národního Muzea.  
> 
>   * [Václav Morávek](http://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/V%C3%A1clav_Mor%C3%A1vek) byl poslední dopadený z odbojové skupiny Tří králů, známý pro různé výstřednosti a střílení si z gestapáků (a střílení do nich - vždycky nosil u sebe dvě pistole)
> 



	21. I mistr kat se někdy utne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasťo je na frontě zatímco v Protektorátu se Gabčíkovi s Kubišem podařilo zabít Reinharda Heydricha 
> 
>  za gramaticky správnou slovenčinu opět strašně děkuju dokudoki
> 
> **varování: popis mučení, všechny ostatní věci se ale dějí off-screen**

**březen, 1942, Protektorát**

"Vašku, posloucháš mě vůbec?”

Karolína se k němu sehla a on na to pouze ztuhl a mlčel. Uběhly už dva dny a jediné, co prakticky vykonal, bylo, že vylezl na střechu a opravil tu díru. Sousedka mu opět přinesla jídlo a Václav jí doporučil, ať už to nikdy nedělá. Byl tak nepříjemný, že se za to za svými zavřenými dveřmi příšerně styděl. Jistě něco o něm tušili a Čech vůbec neměl chuť kazit jim falešnou naději ve vlastní národ. Později jim možná dojde, že je nechtěl vystavovat nebezpečí. I když hlavní důvod nebyl strach z toho občasného přilepšení z potravinových lístků, což se dalo nazvat nějakou odbojovou akcí doopravdy jen těžko. Spíš si jen přál, aby ho všichni nechali na pokoji.

A Praha teď samozřejmě musela přijít a vyptávat se.

"Co tu chceš?" Nadzvedl obočí. "Přeci jen jsi mi to mohla říct nahoře," kývl směrem na Hrad.

"To by ses tam taky musel ukázat. Nenapadlo mě, že jsi doma," rozhlédla se kolem a zúžila trošku oči, jako by se snažila najít nějaké indicie o tom, co tu vůbec dělá. Václav se chytl za spánky. Chtěl, aby odešla. Karolína si místo toho sedla vedle něho na sedačku. Přál si, aby odešla ještě víc.

"Já-" Začala a potom se kousla do rtu. "Je to hrozný, ale musíme to přežít."

Čech kývnul hlavou. Přežít snad zvládne.

"A... sakra co je to s tebou, jseš úplně mimo," zamračil se a Václav se zavrtělna kanapi. Proč ho proboha nenechá na pokoji? Nechtěl vědět nic, nechtěl slyšet, koho zase zabili a nechtěl jít na žádnou jejich akci. Hlavně už za nic na světě do Pečkárny.

"Nic mi není," odbyl ji. Karolína byla ale moc chytrá pro její vlastní dobro, a když mu položila ruku na rameno, Václavem projela vlna strachu. Otočil se a zíral na ní, zatímco ona si ho prohlížela od hlavy až k patě s rozšířenýma očima. Potom ruku stáhla.

"Já chápu, že se necítíš teď dobře, ale nemusíš přece bejt tak nepříjemnej," mluvila s ním a v jejím hlase byla znát podrážděnost. Z očí se jí ale nevytrácel ten pátravý výraz a Václav proto zapojil všechno své sebeovládání a pokusil se o úšklebek.

"Jako kdyby tě to nenechávalo chladnou. Ty si stejně vždycky děláš, co chceš," odkašlal si a popošel ke stolu, kde si pomalu sedl na židli. Když vzhlédl k Praze, okamžitě ho polil studený pot. Něco v její tváři se změnilo a ona na něj teď koukala s naprosto prázdným pohledem.

"Je ti něco? Myslela jsem, že ti nakonec nic neudělal."

"Co by mi bylo, ježiš," zamračil se na ni.

"Nějak divně si sedáš," pověděla mu a on k ní pomalu zvednul oči, zatímco mu srdce pod košilí bilo jako splašené.

"Přišla jsi mi sem sdělit současný stav nebo tlachat o mém zdraví?!" Řekl tiše a podíval se na ní s viditelným odporem ve tváři. Jestli se nepřestane ptát, tak jí ublíží, věděl, že ho popadne amok. Karolínu ale tenhle výrok zvedl okamžitě ze židle.

"Jseš teda pěknej dement! Tak abys věděl, Eliášův trest je posunut na neurčito - ve šťastném případě snad do doby, kdy skončí válka. Podařilo se mi přes prostředníky přesvědčit je, že může dobře sloužit jako rukojmí." Její hlas se postupně zklidňoval, jak pokračovala ve vyprávění. "Mimochodem Heydrich měl velice zajímavou řeč a vlastně potvrdil to, co jste vyslechli minulý rok na jaře."

Václav zavřel oči. Takže ho vážně zlikviduje. Ať už se podřídí nebo ne.

"Berou to hezky od hranic, spoustu lidí teď najednou nemá kde bydlet. Netuším, jak to chtějí přesně provést, jestli je budou pouze nahánět pomalu na východ nebo…” Popošla po místnosti k oknu, ze kterého se pár sekund tiše dívala ven. Nemusela to víc vysvětlovat, Václav věděl, jaký je ten druhý způsob řešení věcí a netušil, zda-li by ho přežil. Nenápadně využil toho, že k němu Praha bylazády a opatrně vstal.

"Nějaké informace o tom, kam se přidala Lidka?” Zeptal se.

Karolína se k němu obrátila zpátky a potom zatáhla záclony, byl největší čas začít zatemňovat. “Ne vůbec nic. Ale vím jistě, že Moravu stále nemají.” Odmlčela se na chvíli. “Zatím,” dodala pochmurně.

Václav si dal hlavu do dlaní.

* * *

**duben 1942, Bělorusko - Polesí**

Rastislav byl z Rychlé divize na pár měsíců přesunut do divize zajišťovací, která oslavovala velmi chabé výsledky, navzdory jinak chvályhodnému nasazení Slováků na východní frontě. Už kdy o tom Gilbert začal mluvit, Rastislav věděl, že je zle.

“Měl bys tam na chvíli jít a trochu tam -”

“-pozdvihnúť morálku.” Dokončil Slovák kysele a Prus se zašklebil, nejspíš nadšený jeho chápavostí.

A tak se Rasťo ocitl v Bělorusku. Poznal ji mezi nimi okamžitě. Ne proto, že to byka žena. Tohle už tu také několikrát spatřil a dle Rastislava šlo pravděpodobně jen o otázku času, kdy kulomety popadnou také děti. Ale dívka k partyzánům nepochybně patřila, světlé vlasy spletené do dlouhého copu, tvář doslova proměněnou v nelítnostnou nic neříkající masku. Rastislav v minulosti neměl moc příležitostí blíže poznat Bělorusko, a když ji párkrát za poslední měsíc zahlédl, ani po tom nijak netoužil. Slyšel, že používá svoje nože na zajaté slovenské vojáky a jakkoliv by s odbojem chtěl sympatizovat, protože zdejší žili v ještě mizernějších podmínkách než oni sami, všechny sympatie ihned ztratil, když se s zhrozením díval na zohavená těla mrtvých. Radši by se nechal zajmout Ruskem samotným než jí.

Ovšem problémem Slovenska bylo to, že měl na starosti zásobování, takže jejich tábory se nacházely pod útokem běloruských partyzánů prakticky neustále. Místo klidného pobytu na stanovišti několik kilometrů od fronty, se ocitl v otevřeném bojišti a na rozdíl od Sovětů, Bělorusové útočili ze všech stran a on si nemohl dojít pomalu ani na záchod, aby u toho nepročesával zrakem les kolem sebe od vojáků a min. Rastislav byl rád, že si nenadělal do kalhot, když uprostřed noci vedle sebe ve stanu uviděl světlovlasou krasavici, která mu dala ruku přes pusu hned, jak se pokusil o křik, zatímco mu ostří přitiskla k rozkroku. Pro Slovensko to byl dost pádný důvod ani se nehnout.

"Budeš ticho?" Zeptala se ho a on s vykulenýma očima zakýval hlavou, bez jakýchkoliv pochyb o tom, že Natalija by mu je, soudě podle zarudlých očí, ze kterých na něj dýchl závan šílenství, klidně uřízla. Takhle z blízka ani náznakem nepřipomínal kudly, které vojáci fasovali s odchodem na frontu, tenhle musel být zrekvírovaný rovnou od řezníka a Rasťo rozhodně netoužil, aby ho s ním začala zezdola porcovat jak kus vepřového.

Pomalu sundala ruku z jeho úst a bez jakýchkoliv skrupulí pronesla: "Nechceš se k nám přidat?" Měla zhrublý hlas, jako kdyby byla nastydlá.

"Daj ten nôž preč z mojich gulí!” Zachraptěl, jak prudce nabral vzduch do plic. Ona se podívala na jeho rozkrok, jako kdyby nevěděla, o čem mluví.

"Radši ne," zmařila jeho naděje. "A být tebou... moc sebou necukám, jsou čerstvě nabroušené," řekla mu jako by mimochodem a Rasťo si uvědomil, že má pravděpodobně někde v té její ušmudlané uniformě ještě jeden. Pot mu vstával na čele, protože odpověď na její otázku jí tedy rozhodně nemohl dát pozitivní.

"Nemôžem sa k vám pridať! A už vôbec nie po tom, čo ste urobili mojim vojakom!”

Natalija se drobně zamračila. "Mluvíš, jako bys tu sám byl náhodou." Dívala se znovu upřeně na něj a Rastislav si bezděčně uvědomil, jak krásně a nepatřičně tady působila její drobounká tvář a i s kudlou na rozkroku si na chvíli představil, jaká by asi byla, kdyby nebyla úplně smyslů zbavená.

"Nečuč po mě tak blbě!” Vypadala, jako by ji ten jeho zvědavý pohled silně dopálil, což Rastislava poměrně rychle probudilo.

"Ja proti tebe... proti vám nič osobne nemám, ale... boľševizmus sa mi popravde ani trochu nepáči," polknul a vybaví si ty scény z Haliče, kde je místo bojů čekaly usměvavé tváře, zničené kostely vyplněné portréty Lenina a jámy plné mrtvol. Když na to myslel, vůbec si neuvědomoval, že Natalija stáhla ruku zpátky a dívá se otřeseně před sebe. "Takže my to neberieme ako vojnu proti Rusku a... a vám, ale-"

“Nic proti nám?” Zalapala nevěřícně po dechu. “ZABÍJÍTE NÁS!” Zasípala směrem k němu.

“Vy nás tiež zabíjate!” Vyhrknul Rasťo a snažíil se od ní odplazit pryč, modlící se, aby hlídka uslyšela jejich kravál.

“Ale vy tu nemáte co dělat, rozumíš? Tohle není vaše země, ty…ty…!” Snažila se rozčileně popadnout dech.

Rasťo v tu chvíli vzdal hledání zbraně, jistě mu ji vzala, než ho vzbudila. Místo toho se na ní podíval se zoufalstvím v očí. "Myslíš ... myslíš, že ja tu snáď chcem byť?!"

Její oči byly téměř komicky rozšířené, jako by vůbec nemohla pobrat, co slyší. “Tak jdi domů!”

"NEMÔŽEM!" Vykřiknul zoufale a v Natalijině tváři se okamžitě objevil strach, protože se ohlédla směrem ke vchodu do stanu a bez hnutí chvíli naslouchala. Potom si zasunula nůž do pouzdra a popadla Rasťův samopal, který měla očividně celou dobu za zády. Vstala a obezřetně se přiblížila ke dveřím stanu.

"Kdyby sis to rozmyslel, řekni, že mě hledáš. To tě pak nezabijí." Dodala zamračeně bez toho aby se k němu ohlédla a pak se nesmírně rychle protáhla skulinkou v plachtě. Rastislav slyšel její tiché kroky kolem stanu, než zmizela úplně.

Posadil se a dezorientovaně se rozhlížel po svých věcech. Podíval se na hodinky. Bylo pět hodin ráno. Tak po tomhle se mu lépe spát teda rozhodně nebude. Ne že by toho moc naspal, od té doby co se vrátil na front.

 _Řekni, že mě hledáš. To tě pak nezabijí._ Vybavil si Natalijina slova v hlavě a nevěřícně jí zavrtěl.

Tak tedy - pro úplnou jistotu - to radši nebude riskovat.

* * *

**květen 1942, Praha, Protektorát**

Jeho vyloučení z Obrany národa by se mohlo zdát nanejvýš ironické, ale Václav se tomu zas až tak nedivil. To, že přerušil kontakt, mělo být signálem jeho uvěznění nebo velmi ostrého sledování a když zjistili, že nic takového nepodstupuje, vzali to jako jeho rozhodnutí. Nakonec pro spoustu zasvěcených lidí byl opravdu jenom jménem a tak jeho tiché vystoupení z odboje nikoho moc nevzrušovalo. Většina ON, která znala jeho identitu, byla touhle dobou už mrtvá. Mohl čekat rodinu, mohl dostat po nástupu Pražského kata strach nebo se prostě jen rozhodl, že už toho na něj bylo dost.

Tohle byl Václavův případ. Jakkoliv mohl myslet na ty, kteří denně nasazovali životy své a svých rodin, jakkoliv si představoval jejich zrazené a nechápavé tváře, nemohl dál. Snažil se sám sobě namlouvat, že třeba tohle bude signál i pro ostatní, ať už toho nechají a hlavně ať už proboha nikdo neumírá. Pokoušel se nemyslet na ten strach, který se mu rozléval po těle kdykoliv, když pomyslel na návštěvu Německa. S bušícím srdcem si vždycky třel spánky a snažil se předstírat, že poslední půl rok (a proč vlastně ne celé čtyři roky) byl jen hodně hnusný sen.

Vracel se pomalu ze své bezcílné procházky po městě, když ze ozval zvuk z reproduktorů.

_Další hlášení. Skvělé._

Přidal do kroku, jako by snad mohl tomu všemu utéct. Ale slova, která uslyšel, ho přinutila zastavit se jako solný sloup doslova uprostřed silnice.

**_V důsledku atentátu na zastupujícího říšského Obergruppenführera SS Heydricha se ustanovuje toto:_ **

Jako opilý došel k zábradlí u nábřeží a tupě zíral na špinavou hladinu Vltavy. Srdce mu pod košilí bubnovalo tak splašeně, jako by to snad v jeho hrudním koši už nemohlo vydržet a chystalo se ven.

_**…se s okamžitou platností vyhlašuje výjimečný stav nad celým Protektorátem Čechy a Morava.** _

Německo se vrátí do Prahy. A on za to zaplatí.

_**Kdo osoby, které měly účast na spáchání atentátu, přechovává anebo jim poskytuje pomoc, anebo maje vědomost o jejich osobě, nebo o jejich pobytu, neučiní žádné oznámení, bude zastřelen s celou svou rodinou.** _

Dal se do běhu, nevnímajíce lidi ani domy kolem sebe, ve snaze dostat se co nejrychleji domů. Nezastavil se, dokud nestál před vlastním bytem a i zde bral schody po třech. Když se mu konečně podařilo uklidnit ruce natolik, aby jimi dokázal strčit klíč do zámku, otevřely se vedle něj dveře.

"Pane Liška," uslyšel hlas svojí sousedky a neochotně se otočil k ženě s šedivějícími vlasy vytaženými do drdolu, zatímco její muž stál v chodbě jejich bytu, pokuřoval, a díval se na Václava svýma černýma očima. Lehce se na něj usmál a kývl mu.

Václavovi to došlo okamžitě - byl pěkně uřícený a celý den v tahu. Nechtělo to moc důvtipu, aby si dali dvě a dvě dohromady.

Vytáhl klíč z dírky a podíval se na ně. "Vy víte, kdo jsem," konstatoval. Žena k němu přišla a položila mu ruku na rameno. Václavovy obavy se jenom potvrdily, protože sousedské vztahy ani po jeho vyloženě neurvalém chování v posledních měsících z jejich strany absolutně neochladly a Česku byl neustále vnucován oběd, dokonce se soucitnými slovy o jeho ubírání na váze.

"No, lhali bysme vám, kdybychom věděli. Ale jste náš Václav?" Pronesla žena a její ruka ho povzbudivě stiskla.  


Václav měl chuť stoupnout si ke stěně a bušit do ní čelem, dokud by se nevrátil čas zpátky a mohl udělat vše jinak. "Já...," začal, ale musel ztěžka polknout a raději se dívat na muže v předsíni, protože pohled na jeho sousedku mu v hlavě vynořoval obrazy další ženské osoby a pomyšlení na ni ho ve chvílích jako tahle doslova psychicky trýznilo.

"Chodili jsme spolu do Sokola, že je to tak pane Liška? Chodili jsme tam spolu hodně dlouho na to, abych si všiml, že mně je už skoro padesát a vám ještě netáhne ani na třicet." Václav se na ně díval a nevěděl, jak jim má říct, že tentokrát možná gestapo nepůjde jen k jeho dveřím. Nevěděl, jak jim má říct, že nechce, aby za něj někdo další umíral. "Taky jsem si všiml vašeho nevlastního bratra, který se odstěhoval...," potáhl cigaretu a lehce se uchechtl, "...ve velice vypjatém období."

Poslední, co Václav v tuhle chvíli potřeboval, byla zmínka o něm. Přišlo mu, že kdyby Slovensko teď viděl, bylo by to, jako kdyby se potkali dva úplně cizí lidé. Konečně sebral sílu promluvit.

"Já jsem to neudělal.” Odmlčel se, kvůli tomu jak se mu třásl hlas. Slabý hlásek v jeho hlavě mu říkal, že tyhle slova možná bude v nejbližší době mnohokrát opakovat. “Byl jsem pryč, protože jsem chtěl odsud vypadnout a na chvíli se ukázat mezi lidmi. Jistě víte, že jsem kontaktu s vnějším světem v poslední době statečně odolával," snažil se sám sebe schovat za ty poslední zbytky sarkasmu, co mu zbývaly. Odvážil se znovu podívat na ženu. "Teď to bude hodně špatné. Gestapo si pro mě přijde tak jako tak," říkal a málem se mu nad tím zlomil hlas. Nenáviděl se, tak strašně se nenáviděl za svou zbabělost. Oni dva mlčeli. Už to asi trošku začali chápat. "Vás nevynechají a já proto chci, abyste jim řekli úplně všechno, co víte. Všecičko, co na mě dokážete vyhrabat v paměti," díval se na ně s prosbou v očích a soused musel típnout cigaretu, jak ho už vajgl pálil v prstech. Jeho žena ho pozorovala s rozšířenýma očima, ale vypadali celkově o dost méně vyděšení, než čekal. Václava myšlenka na to, že tihle lidé, které měl za ty léta rád a držel si od nich odstup pouze ze zdvořilosti a nechuti zatahovat je do svých problémů, budou třeba mučeni jen a jen kvůli tomu, že nedokázal ubránit svojí zemi a nebyl ani dostatečně statečný se o to alespoň pokusit.

Nenáviděl se, panebože jak on se nenáviděl, jak byl znechucený každou částí svého člověka. Mohlo se to zdát absolutně zvrácené, vůči těm, co za něj umírali a umřou, ale on se nenáviděl do posledního kousku. Nenáviděl je, že museli zemřít, nenáviděl sebe, že se sem dostal. Najednou, po stovkách let válek a násilného vraždění, si přišel zase jako malý chlapec, který brečel do peřin svojí postele, protože se někde konalo vyvražďování a on se bál, aby si nepřišli také pro něj. A pro takovou věc jeho lidé umírali? S třesoucím se dechem nabral vzduch do plic.

"Protože vy brzo zjistíte, že tohle všechno byla chyba," řeknul, prudce otevřel dveře a zapadl do svého bytu. Když zabouchnul, bylo slyšet jen hrobové ticho. Měl co dělat, aby se nerozeřval, když se pomalu sesunul po zdi do bobku na zem.

_On to udělá znovu, slíbil ti to a teď..._

Příšerné obrazy zaplavily jeho mysl a bylo to, jako kdyby to všechno prožíval znovu. Schody, kancelář, stůl, tisíckrát ten stůl, Německo, stůl, kancelář, Německo a rána do hlavy.

Nádech. Výdech. V hlavě se mu to promítalo znovu, jako by ho někdo v biografu připoutal k sedačce a plátno končilo centimetr od jeho nosu. V hlavě měl tisíce možných scenárií, se sebou v hlavní roli, s Německem v roli vedlejší a občas měli i hosta v podobě Moravy. Václav se držel křečovitě za hlavu ve snaze zahnat jen myšlenku, že by jí teď taky mohli chytit. Snažil se, vážně se snažil, aby to na něj všechno nedoléhalo, ale už věděl, že jsou lidé zatýkání a byla to jen otázka času, než si přijdou také pro něj.

* * *

* * *

Překvapivě si pro něj nepřišli celý týden. No, i když možná zas až tak překvapivé to nebylo, vzhledem k jeho minulým aktivitám nejspíš čekali, že je k atentátníkům dovede a i jeho byt sledovali velmi diskrétně - Václav za celou tu dobu oknem zpozoroval podezřelou osobu pouze jednou. Čech jejich očekávání stejně považoval za neskutečně naivní, protože on tedy rozhodně nebyl ve stavu, kdy by hledal správné lidi na těch správných místech. Jako kdyby nevěděli, proč byl ten atentát spáchán - kvůli jeho vlastní nečinnosti. Ve středu je to bavit přestalo, vtrhnuli mu do bytu a odvedli ho pryč. Václav téměř apaticky kráčel s nimi, míjející očima vývěsky se seznamy popravených lidí, přesně podle slov samotného Heydricha, odsouzeni k vyvážení života jedné bestie.

To mučení by mohl snést. Ten strach, že nezůstanou jen u toho ne.

Jeho kosti se spojovaly, a i když mu drželi ruce zkroucené tak, že se to vymykalo lidským možnostem, stejně se zase poskládal zpátky a po pár minutách se dokázal hýbat s minimální bolestí. Ani v agónii ho nemohli držet dlouho, i když jim nemohl upřít, že se snažili, myslel si a věnoval svým chodidlům žalostný pohled. Se svázanýma rukama si nemohl prsty srovnat a tak to byl pohled doopravdy k pláči. Ale nebolelo ho to, protože se nehýbal a tak mohl civět do očí svým mučitelům a předstírat, že s jeho tělem je vše absolutně v pořádku.

_S tělem ano, ale až mi z toho všeho přeskočí, to bude mazec._

Uchechtl se a okamžitě k němu sjely ty čtyři nervózní pohledy, na chvíli každý z nich úplně stejně ztuhlý. Děsil je podvědomě, i když věděli, že mají na vrch a on byl příliš slabý na to, aby si v téhle pozici přetrhl pouta. Oni nejspíš i věděli kdo je, Václav to tak nějak tušil. Nějaký druh československé zbraně na který by Němci ještě nepřišli? Blbost. Byl to obyčejný člověk, no možná ne tak obyčejný, ale hlavně to byl problémový člověk a mimochodem taky nečistý člověk a vlastně ne tak úplně docela člověk, že ano?

Dveře od vyslýchárny se otevřely a všechno kolem Václav se zastavilo, protože ho poznal v okamžiku, kdy strčil do dveří svojí blonďatou hlavu. Zavřel oči a snažil se počítat jeho kroky. Měl strach, příšerný, definitivní strach, a nedokázal se mu podívat do očí.

_Takhle mu dáváš přesně to, co chce._

A proč ne? Dávno byl konec hraní na nějakou rivalitu, Václav těžce prohrál a to už dávno. A když si ho teď nebude znepřátelovat, možná ho nechá. Možná… kdyby předstíral, že jim chce s pátráním pomoct, tak by Ludwig uviděl jeho ochotu spolupracovat a -

Jak mu bylo ze sebe špatně, že na něco takového dokázal vůbec pomyslet po tom, co udělali jeho lidem - jemu a jak skoncovali s mnoha jeho kamarády. Václav nechtěl ani vědět, jak hluboko bude ještě v budoucnu muset klesnout. Zhluboka se nadechl. Někde uvnitř něj ještě něco zůstalo, schované pod tou hromadou masa a kostí, která byla dřžena při životě díky miliónům jiných. Našel tam poslední úctu k sobě, poslední malý hlásek, který mu říkal, že ať mu udělají cokoliv, nedokážou ho zničit.

_Ale oni to dokážou._

Německo už teď muselo stát před nimi a Václav pomalu zvedal oči ze země, vědom si toho, že teď dělá jednu z nejtěžších věcí svého života. Jejich pohledy se setkaly, Václavovy oči zúžené a tvář tak napjatá, že mu mezi rty prosvítaly zuby, zatímco Ludwig se ho snažil pozorovat bez emocí. Nedokázal ovšem ignorovat určité uspokojení, jeho zápasu si moc dobře všiml. Čech ztratil své předchozí nejapné poznámky i úšklebky a teď na něj koukaly jen dvě zlatavé oči plné nenávisti. Ale Ludwig potřeboval, aby v nich bylo dnes něco víc, než jen to. Vůdce zuřil a on zuřil také, protože Heydrich to doopravdy s Českem uměl. Když před Hitlera v Berlíně předstoupil, nejdřív mu přikázal, aby ho na místě zabil, ale to by mělo asi takový efekt, jako shodit ho z Karlova mostu do Vltavy a stálo ho to spousta nervů Hitlerovi tohle vysvětlovat. 

Věděl, že už měl půlku práce za sebou, ovšem stále se jim nepodařilo najít Moravu, která by byla poměrně jistým nástrojem Čechovy manipulace. Naštěstí vlastnil i jiné zdroje a Liška měl víc slabých míst, jedním z nich třeba jeho hlavní město. Ale zatím ho nechá žít v iluzi o tom, že tohle je jenom tajemství mezi jimi dvěma a on dá Praze ještě šanci přehodnotit svoje priority o tom, komu chce sloužit. Navíc pokud uvidí, jak postupně její oblíbený ochránce upadá, tak se jistě obrátí k tomu silnějšímu. Ludwig byl o tom přesvědčen a nechtěl kazit ten potenciál, co město mělo. Zatím tu bylo ale potřeba skoncovat s jinými nepřáteli Říše - se zrádci a zločinci. Věděl, že Václav to ví také.

"Takže ty vážně s tím nemáš nic společného, ani nevíš, kde jsou?" Promluvil jeho starý známý Geschke, který zastoupil Václavův výhled na Německo a začal si poklepávat nohou o podlahu. Václavovi opřenému o zeď to přišlo, jak kdyby mu dunilo přímo u hlavy, ale díval se na něj unaveně, pokoušen spánkem po tolika hodinách bolesti.

"Nevim." Byl tvrdě nakopnut, takže sjel po zdi trošku na stranu, než se znovu narovnal a zatřepal hlavou, aby si odhrnul vlasy z obličeje.

"Jak máš mluvit?" I přes to, že se snažil znít klidně, činy mluvily více než slova. Ale Václavovi už to v tu chvíli bylo všechno jedno.

"Nein," zašeptal vyčerpaně. Bude s ním mluvit třeba francouzsky, když mu to udělá dobře. Kopání totiž zrovna nebyl jeho oblíbený fyzický kontakt a Václav by se jakýchkoliv kontaktů s jeho botou rád ušetřil. Oni na něj také zkoušeli různé techniky, tak proč by on nemohl dnes zkusit ochotného vězně?

Bohužel přítomnost Německa to vše komplikovala a Václav by to jistě lépe snášel, kdyby tu neustále nebyla ta možnost, že jim řekne, ať přestanou a odvedou ho znovu nahoru, kde za sebou zamkne dveře a obere ho o tu poslední špetku důstojnosti, která mu ještě zbyla. Ludwig si ho znovu prohlížel a ten pohled byl tak příšerný, že Václav ho nejenže musí snášet, ale také neměl jinou možnost než ho opětovat.

"Ale jak víme, že mluvíš pravdu!?" Oznámil mu Geschke s podrážděností v hlase. Výslech trval už příliš dlouho a velitel gestapa s ním pomalu začal ztrácet trpělivost. 

Václav na jeho otázku jen pokrčil rameny, za což mu akorát znovu dupnul na nohu. Sice jako zázrakem udržel výkřik bolesti v sobě, ale jeho dech se po těch hodinách ustavičné bolesti odmítal zklidnit, tělo neustále v pozoru, připraveno na další rány. Přišel si jako v nějakém těžkém deliriu. Už byl jenom kousek od toho, aby začal vidět náboženské obrazy a takových pár hodin od svatého Václava. Toho teď vidět nechtěl, tak možná s výjmkou toho, že by tentokrát místo vlajky držel v ruce lehký kulomet.

Přišlo mu to jako včera, kdy mluvil naposledy s Eliášem a jako by uběhlo jen pár dnů, kdy stáli u polských hranic a on se ještě v legionářském divil, proč se mu řine červená z nosu.

Eliáš byl mrtvý.

“Jsi vůbec při vědomí?” Zeptal se ho Geschke, když viděl Václava, jak zíral před sebe a třásl se.

“To je normální tělesná reakce.” Pronesl ochraptěle a odkašlal si. “Tělo nezvládá bolest a tak prostě vypne spojení s mozkem. Nevim, nejsem doktor a těmhle věcem nerozumím. Jsem jen rád, že jsem si předtím došel na záchod.” Nervózně zamrkal a usmál se směrem k Německu, jako by ten vtip udělal čistě pro něj.

_Však ty to taky jednou poznáš._

“I když vím, že nemůžu umřít, svoje tělo v to nikdy nepřesvědčím.” Pokračoval spíš sobě, než ostatním. Zvláštně ho to uklidňovalo. “Takže mi potom rupne v bedně a tvoji přátelé tu možná budou postrádat pár prstů. Moc vtipné, až si to budete všechno pečlivě sepisovat, jak se co stalo, a v kolonce na příčinu smrti bude 'pokousán českým národem'".

Geschke mu věnoval obezřetný pohled a potom si povzdech a vytáhl z kapsy balíček cigaret. Na vojáky jeho řeč docela zapůsobila, zas až tak často nemluvil a tohle bylo poprvé, co pro ně mluvil německy.

"Chceš cigaretu?"

“Záleží na tom, co já chci?” Zvednul k němu oči, ve tváři na chvíli výraz, jako kdyby doopravdy čekal odpověď. 

Geschke k němu přistoupil se zažehlou cigaretou mezi prsty a něco v jeho očích způsobilo, že Václav okamžitě strnul. Další sekundu byl popadnut za krk a mrštěn k zemi, při čemž ihned ucítil hořící konec cigarety na vlastní kůži. Ozvalo se tlumené zakňourání do podlahy a potom cukání, jak se ho snažil ze sebe shodit. Když cigareta po pár sekundách uhasla, Geschke vstal a posadil se zpátky na židli před něj. Václavovi se z posledních sil po několika chabých pokusech podařilo přetrhnout si pouta a vydrápat se na všechny čtyři. Rána ho stále pálila. Zhluboka dýchal a čekal, až se maso zacelí a spáleninu přeroste nová kůže. Nic takového se ale nedělo. Měl ošklivý pocit, že se mu rána nehojí absolutně vůbec. Vrazil si do ní prst a okamžitě zasyknul. S čirou hrůzou pozoroval krvavý ukazováček, začínajíce chápat, co se právě stalo. Pomalu otočil hlavu směrem k Geschekovi a zašeptal:

“Cos to udělal?”

"Jestli sis myslel, že z toho vyjdeš bez potrestá-"

"CO JSI KURVA UDĚLAL!!!" Zaječel na něj a muž položil zčervenalou cigaretu na kovový stůl. Potom klábosivým tónem pronesl:

“Neměl jsi náhodou dům někde poblíž Lidic?"

"Cože?” Zeptal se Václav nechápavě. To jméno znal, a kdyby zavřel oči, dokázal by přesně určit, kde ho na mapě najít. Nebylo to v jižních Čechách, kde měl Václav skutečně svůj dům, ale osada rozhodně patřila jemu, ne Moravě a… Bylo to zvláštní, ale ať se snažil jakkoliv, stále nedokázal v hlavě přesně určit, kde to je. Kdyby to jméno dobře neznal, téměř by Nacisty podezíral, že si to vymysleli.

_Přece nemohli to místo kompletně vymazat z mapy i s lidmi, co tam žijí? Tak rychle to ani nešlo…_

Geschke se pobaveně usmíval a Václavovi bylo z toho úsměvu špatně. Když se k němu přiblížil, dostal automaticky strach a jeho žaludek se nepříjemně stáhl. Václavovy nervy začínaly po těch hodinách intenzivního mučení povolovat, takže když mu Geschke pověděl, jestli by si ještě možná neměli on a Ludwig spolu promluvit, objevilo se v jeho tváři nefalšované zděšení. Kdyby byl pořádně při sobě, ihned by poznal, že ho jenom tak zkouší, ale z jeho vyschlých úst se po obestoupení dozorčími vojáky okamžitě vydraly hlasité nesouhlasy. Jeho pokus o útěk byl zmařen pořádnou ránou pušky do hlavy, a když nabral znovu vědomí, někdo ho táhnul po betonové podlaze zpátky do cely.

Václav viděl kolem sebe jen černo a i tak sebral dost sil, aby zaječel, ať ho nechají. Zároveň mu bylo špatně z toho, že konečně ukázal Německu, jaký z něho má strach. I když Ludwig byl už samozřejmě dávno pryč. Ve stavu v jakém se teď nacházel ovšem tyhle věcí absolutně nevnímal a stále se pral se strážemi, dokud ho nepohodili na zem jeho důvěrně známé cely. Václavovo tělo už to jednoduše nezvládalo, třásl se a měl neustálý pocit, že Německo stojí za dveřmi jeho komory i po tom, což už seděl na vykachlíčkované zemi několik hodin. Všechno ho bolelo a navzdory okamžitě se léčícím ranám (až na tu jednu) měl pocit, že se nachází na pokraji smrti. Nedokázal se přestat třást a když se natáhnul na dřevěnou lavici, každou chvíli ostražitě kontroloval dveře.

Trvalo mu několik hodin, než mu strach dovolil spát a během té doby měl pocit, že kompletně přišel o rozum, pronásledován střídavě příšernými sny - střídavě halucinacemi. Celou dobu měl oči pevně stisknuté k sobě, jak se snažil tentokrát ne uniknout bolesti, ale výjevům, jak se těla hroutí k zemi.

Všechno přestalo, až když Karel Čurda s myšlenkami, které byste asi nikdy nepochopili, vstoupil druhý den ráno do budovy Gestapa.

* * *

Když si Václav o pár dnů později pouštěl v noci téměř neslyšně rádio a slyšel, že jeho spojenci prohlásili Mnichovskou dohodu za neplatnou, nevěděl jestli se tomu má smát, nebo nad tím brečet.

* * *

**Vánoce 1943, Nitra**

Rastislav si štědře naplnil sklenici a se stejnou štědrostí si z ní přihnul. Koneckonců přece _byl_ Štědrý den, mše už dávno skončila a tak teď bylo zcela přijatelné zpít se do němoty a zapomenout na všechny ty nechutné věci kolem něho, všechnu tu falešnou spokojenost, kterou cítil a která se mísila se zprávami o partyzánech.

Snažil se dostat svoje myšlenky pryč od války, ale neměl s tím příliš mnoho úspěchů. S porážkou u Stalingradu, jako by šlo vše najednou z kopce. Rasťo brzo opustil Bělorusko a vrátil se na front, odkud byly později všechny jeho jednotky stáhnuty na Krym. Tam se jen tak vyhnul zajetí Sověty, kteří je téměř hned po příchodu obklíčili a jejich vinou teď slovenská armáda postrádala dva tisíce vojáků. Rasťo mohl jen doufat, že jsou v pořádku - jemu samotnému se podařilo utéct doslova zázrakem, prchající v té chvíli před masovými hroby komunistů i vesnicemi vzplanutými německýma rukama zároveň.

Celou první světovou válku se bál, že se z toho zblázní. Tentokrát byl naopak Rasťo přesvědčen, že o zdravý rozum už musel přijít dávno, jinak by to prostě nedokázal už snést. Cítil příšernou definitivnost. Věděl, že jestli ho obsadí Sověti, za svoje spojenectví s Němci tvrdě zaplatí. Pokud se pokusí Sovětům pomoc, čekal ho osud zbytku jeho rodiny - vypálených vesnic a vývoz vlakem, jako kusy dobytka, na práci do Říše. A pokud Německo vyhraje… Rasťo viděl dost, aby mu došlo, že pokud se z něj nestane válečná kořist Maďarska, dopadne jednou stejně jako Polsko. Nebo Protektorát. Němců bylo na Slovensku víc než kdy jindy a on mohl jen sedět a čekat na den, kdy jich tam bude už moc a oni se začnou toužit stát právoplatnou částí Říše a ne se dělit o místa se špinavými Slovany.

Ano, Rastislav teprve teď do detailu poznal, co si jeho přátelé ve skutečnosti o zbytku jejich rodiny myslí. Vybavil si tvář Natalije, když si s ní před odchodem potřásal rukou, celá četa jeho vojáků za jejími zády. Místní se k nim začali chovat přívětivěji po zjištění, že nejsou brutální jako Němeci a oni zase občas spali neskutečně tvrdě, když byla jejich stanoviště ve smluvený čas přepadena a jejich zásoby ‘ukořistěny’ nepřítelem.

_Je jedno ke komu se přidáš, z tohohle nemáš možnost vyváznout dobře. Komunisti alespoň nechají některé z nás přežít. Němci ne._

Rasťo by se div nezačal smát, jak šíleně to znělo. Jeho sestřenka nevypadala dobře a on se vedle její vyhublé, popelavé tváře cítil, jako kdyby byl právě svěží, čerstvě narukovaný voják.

Demoralizované jednotky byly nakonec staženy z fronty a Rasťo cítil jejich rozpoložení i na sobě. Německo už ani nepožadovalo jeho přítomnost v řadách vojáků, jako by snad tušili, že Ivan by si nenechal ujít příležitost popovídat si se zajatým Slovenskem osobně. I na Prusovi bylo vidět vyčerpání. Asi by se oba shodli na tom, že už toho bylo trošku moc. _Rýchla divizía_ , která byla doma tak neskutečně opěvována, táhla zpět pod jménem _Rýchlo domov_ a propagandistické válečné písně měnily slova, místo budoucích vítězství teď plných slávy k statečnosti Gardistů dřepčících doma a krásám nepřátelského Ruska.

Rasťo si pořádně přihnul. Snažil se odehnat válku a zákopy a byl u toho celkem úspěšný až na to, že se mu do hlavy vkrádaly vzpomínky jiné, v podstatě ještě horší, navracející ho o desítky let nazpět.

Bylo to těsně před válkou - tou velkou, kdy na Vánoce přijede do Ludmilina domu. Jak on měl Vánoce rád! Vždycky, když šel do kostela, tak měl úžasnou náladu a málokdy mu vadilo, že se vracel do prázdného domu, i když byl velmi často zván sousedy strávit večer s nimi nebo někým, před kým se omylem zmínil, že žije sám. A před několika lety si navykl je slavit u Ludmily, v domě vždycky na pár dnů přeplněném mladými lidmi, kteří byli mladí asi s takovou určitostí, s jakou on by slavil tenhle rok dvacáté třetí narozeniny.

Rasťo si pamatoval, jak ho jeho bratr všem představoval, až se cítil kvůli jeho chování trapně a to vůbec nebylo tím, že by se styděl před novými lidmi. Myslel na to, jak sedeli u stromku a už jenom pili, zatímco Václav měl ruku na jeho zádech a přisunoval se k němu kdykoliv, když se Rasťo snažil od něj diskrétně odtáhnout. Ostatní se smáli něčemu venku a Ludmila sklízela věci ze stolu a zapalovala veprostřed svíčky. Nakonec si sednula k nim, takže tu byli znovu jen oni tři a Rasťo se cítil tak strašně šťastný, jak dlouho ne. Šťastný, že je našel, že na světě je někdo, koho těší jeho existence a kdo ho má upřímě rád.

Rastislav vždycky toužil po rodině. Možná že všichni si drželi někde hluboko v hlavě ukrytý obraz sebe s ženou a dětmi, kterým se mohli v hořkých chvílích trápit, protože šlo o něco, co nikdy nemohli mít. Václav na rozdíl od něj měl vždycky Moravu. On byl téměř sám.

_Aké takmer? Ako dlho si ešte budem nahovárať, že to tak nebolo medzi nami vždy - ja ako ten hlupák, ktorým ma nazývala, som za ňou chodil, ale keď som sa roky neukázal, rovnako si to ani nevšimla._

Rasťo si začal hrát s lemem vlastního svetru, uvědomující si až moc dobře, že rozumná věc by teď byla zvednout se, přikrýt sa až ke krku peřinou a ne ožírat se tu a vesele si vzpomínat na věci, na které od začátku války myslet odmítal.

_A rozumnosť - to som celý ja!_

Uchechtnul se pro sebe a vyhlédl z okna ven, kde sněžilo tak hustě, že pomalu ani neviděl na konec ulice. Zapálil si cigaretu a znovu se napil, s myšlenkami na to, jak šli tenkrát všichni společně do kostela. Ludmila měla silný hlas, schopná je nejspíš oba překřičet, kdyby na to přišlo. Václava viděl za střízliva zpívat poprvé, nesmírně tiše a s podivně smutnýma očima. Vraceli se potom domů zasněženou vesnicí až na její konec, cestou kolem pole a do kopce k lesu, kde Ludmila bydlela a povídali si o všem možném, jen ne o politice. Potom se oni tři nad flaškou snažili najít zbylé vzpomínky na doby, kdy on s Václavem byli ještě dětmi a Morava sama vypadala na méně než polovina jejích návštěvníků. Ti se většinou rozprchli domů někdy kolem oběda a jen pár jich zůstalo v horním patře, odkud občas na sebe upozorňovali ránami a smíchem.

Znovu si štědře nalil do skleničky s vědomím, že jestli předtím přemýšlel o tom jít spát, teď už byl opravdu nejvyšší čas.

Ale nemohl, jakmile tu vzpomínku načal, odehrávala se dál. Byly už téměř tři hodiny ráno a i Ludmila si šla lehnout, zatímco oni dva s Václavem se na to teprve chystali. Rastislav stál v kuchyni u okna a dle tradice byl už pěkně nalitý. Václav ještě předtím venku štípal dříví, takže trochu na čerstvém vzduchu vystřízlivěl, i když mu to zabralo dvakrát víc času a Lidka pro něj posílala Hanse, jestli tam náhodou neusnul. Rasťo stále zíral z okna, když k němu Václav přišel a utahaně se vedle něj opřel zadkem o linku. Chvilku tak tiše stáli.

“Ako... ako to robíš?" Ptal se ho tenkrát a třel si spánky.

Václav tázavě zvedl obočí. "Co myslíš?"

"Ako to že ... oni ťa majú radi?" Zeptal se a Václav se uchechtl, než si všimnul úplně vážné tváře svého kamaráda a jeho pohled doslova zjihnul. "Tí moji blbci ma absolútne neuznávajú, okrem Žiliny mi na meno pomalu neprídu…" Václav už chtěl něco říct, ale Rastislav ho přerušil. "Ja ... dnes to všetko tu," nadechl se ztěžka. "Vieš, ja... keď Morava zmizla, tak som to nemal najjednoduchšie. A... cnelo sa mi po nej. Sakra, až keď sa mi začalo cnieť aj po tebe tak som si uvedomil, že som ťa mal aj celkom rád." Vysypal ze sebe. “A to že sme vtedy práve najlepší priatelia neboli, však?”

Václav zakroutil hlavou, ale druhou rukou ho stiskl v rameni. Chtěl, aby mu řekl víc, ale zároveň se cítíil divně u srdce, když mu tu tohle všechno vyprávěl. Rastislav vstal a popošel k oknu, ze kterého se díval na noční oblohu.

“Občas si hovorím, či by som to proste nemal vzdať. Už len kvôli všetkým tým ľuďom, čo sa mi snažia pomôcť, nemôžem ale... ono je to asi všetko rovnako k ničomu, keď ona môže jedným krokom všetko zničiť. " Rastislav se k němu otočil a poprvé to byl on, kdo neustál Václavův upřený pohled a sklopil oči k zemi. “Ja som sa vážne snažil, lenže v týchto podmienkach sa to jednoducho nedá... to... ja som sa nikdy nebál, že by som zomrel, ale ona sa tiež nikdy nesnažila prinútiť ich, aby sa považovali za jej. " Zmaračil se. "Prečo aj. Proste som tak nejako žil, mal svojich ľudí a keď bolo treba bojovať, bojoval som. Keď ma potrebovala, slúžil som jej. Ja som to kurva ani nebral ako službu!" V té chvíli se vkradlo do jeho hlasu absolutni zouflalství. "Veď... vieš ty vôbec, čo je na tom všetkom najhoršie?"

Václav ho sledoval s určitým vnitřním pohnutím, neschopný nic říct i přes tu trpkou oddanost čišící z jeho slov a ty prokleté poznámky o umírání.

"Vieš, keby si len vedel akí sme predtým boli... ja... bol som prvý... boli sme si takí blízki, že sme jeden druhého brali za vlastného. Rozumieš tomu? "

Václav měl strach, že tomu rozumí. Asi úplně poprvé si uvědomil, jak rozdílní jsou - že Rastislav nebojoval proti obdobě jeho Německa. Spíš to bylo, jako kdyby vůči němu vztáhla ruku Morava a chvíli se tou příšernou představou strašil.

"Nikdy som proti nej nešiel." Usmál se hořce. "Nikdy by ma to ani nenapadlo! Zmieril som sa s tým všetkým keď som dospieval, až príliš rýchlo. A ak som chcel viac moci... nikdy som jej nechcel ublížiť. Predtým." Při tom posledním slově zkroutil hořce koutky úst. Jako by si ještě pamatoval jaké to bylo, mít její hlavu položenou na hrudi a probírat se jejími vlasy. Byl v té chvíli tak šťastný a tak ubohý, tak hloupý... Václav seděl opřený vedle něj, dotýkající se ho rameny, oči upřené před sebe. Rasťo pokračoval, bylo to jednoduší o tom mluvit, když se mu u toho nedíval přímo do očí. "Dal som si sľub vieš, vtedy keď som sa bál, že niečo urobia Hlinkovi, keď som sa dopočul, čo sa stalo v Černovej... dal som si sľub, že sa z toho dostanem. Že neumriem a že raz sa jej postavím, a dokážem to úplne sám."

Václav se konenčně probral a s úsměvem mu položil ruku na rameno, při čemž se mu znovu podíval do očí. "Ne sám. Nikdy bych tě nenechal postavit se jí sám."

Rastislav se roztrpčeně zamračil a pomalu mu chtěl říct, jak o tomhle to vůbec není, že to _on_ chce být schopný postavit se jí sám bez Václavovy pomoci. Co by to jinak mělo za smysl? Slíbil si, že bude silný, že už nikdy nedovolí, aby mu dělala takové věci. Podíval se znovu Václavovi do očí. Čech se na něj stále dobromyslně usmíval s těmi jeho dolíčky ve tvářích, jakoby ho chtěl povzbudit.

On to myslel dobře. Rasťo to věděl a měl ho za to i svým způsobem rád, ale neměl rád, jak ho nutil se cítit. Brzo bude dost silný na to, aby si Václav nemusel s ničím takovým dělat hlavu. Bude to záležitost jeho - Slovenska. Toužil být silnější než ona. Lepší. Chtěl aby viděla, jak strašnou chybu udělala a litovala dne, kdy se s ním rozhodla skoncovat. Jedna jeho část ji toužila vidět na dně. Zničenou ještě víc než on a pak by jí mohl povídat o božích mlýnech a smát se jí do tváře - přesně jako ona jemu! A smál by se krutě a dlouho, protože on se umí mstít a...

Ale on není jako ona. Je lepší. Nepřeje si její smrt, tak hluboko by neklesl. Jen ať tu pořád je a ať má oči otevřené, aby ho viděla, jak nabírá na síle. A ať se modlí, aby se mu někdy nezachtělo mstít se. Zvednul se od linky a zamotala se mu trochu hlava.

“Som sa nejako rozhovoril.” Pronesl dezorientovaně.

Václav se po něm podíval s šibalským úsměvem. “To ty vždycky, když se napiješ.”

Rastislava se to dle očekávání dotklo. 

_Ty máš tak čo hovoriť, ty vrchný tárač ._

Václav ale vytáhnul z kredence další flašku a podal jí Rastislavovi k otevření. Když se napili, Rasťo opět promluvil. "Možno ako som teraz hovoril, sa ti bude zdať, že sme boli niečo ako teraz ty a ja, ale... tak ďaleko to nikdy nezašlo."

“Ale vždyť jsi mi tuhle říkal, že jste spolu-”

Rastislav se zasmál. “Nie, myslím napríklad že pokiaľ som ju sám nevyhľadal, tak jej bolo jedno, čo so mnou je... Ona bola vždy taká - nerada k niekomu pripútaná. Ty mi píšeš neustále… a uháňaš ma po Viedni.” Odmlčel se. "Som veľmi rád, že si ma sem pozval."

Václav se ihned zarazil nad jeho tónem hlasu. Po chvilce ticha řekl: "Však my jsme taky moc rádi, že jsi tady." Pohled, který mu ale potom Rasťo věnoval, ho téměř vyděsil.

"Bolo to hrozne ťažké byť úplne sám.” Řekl tiše. “Chcel som mať rodinu, vieš ja som strašne človek do rodiny a-’

Současný Rastislav si přihnul - tentokrát už z láhve - a pozoroval vodnatýma očima desku stolu. Věděl, co se potom stalo a neubránil se myslet na ty první Vánoce těsně před Velkou válkou v jejich společnosti. V jeho společnosti. Snažil se nemyslet na to, jak voněl po lese, kde ráno káceli stromek, a jak byla jeho náruč vřelá a příjemná.

Nesnažil se ale dost.

"Rasťo," ozvalo se tiše on a chtě nechtě zvednul oči, i když mu tak ukázal opilecký slzy. Dívali se na sebe a Václavovy vlastní oči se změnily, bylo tu něco, co tu předtím neviděl a cítil to z něj po celou dobu, co mluvil.

"Všechno se zlepší, já ti to slibuju. Nevím... nevím ještě jak, ale my se z toho dostaneme a kdykoliv... kdykoliv budeš chtít, můžeš za mnou přijít." Zarazil se teď a zadíval se mu do tváře, nos jen pár centimetrů od jeho. "Máš přece mě a Lidku - my jsme tvoje rodina.” Vzal ho za ruce a povzbudivě se usmál. Rastislav přikývnul s pohledem upřeným na zem a Václav ho sevřel v doslova medvědím objetím. Čím větší silou ho k sobě tisknul, tím víc se Rasťo cítí líp.

“A jestli si myslíš, že si zase na tisíc let někam zmizíš, tak na to hodně rychle zapomeň - ani nevíš, jak rychle bych si tě našel.” Řekl a pro Rastislava to byla doopravdy poslední kapka, donucen zabořit mu hlavu do košile. Později byl utišen Václavovými ústy, ochotný věřit všem sladkým slovům, která mu tenkrát napovídal a nechal se od něj hladit ho po vlasech, když mu tiše do šeptal do ucha, ať se klidně vypláče, že se mu po tolika letech, kdy to v sobě držel, alespoň uleví. 

Rastislavovi klesla hlava na stůl. Předstíral, že usnul, i když se jeho záda několikrát silně otřásla, dával dobrý pozor, aby mu z úst nevyšel jediný zvuk. Nikdo ho u toho neviděl, takže měl ještě do rána dovoleno si vzpomínat. Ovšem až zítra vstane, bude opět připraven čelit sám všemu, co měl pro něj osud připraveno. Bez toho, aby se ohlížel do minulosti a mučil se vzpomínkami na něco, co bylo nenávratně pryč a co on - jak se několikrát toho večera ujišťoval - nechtěl zpátky.

Úplně nejdřív se ale bude muset poprat s pořádnou kocovinou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Karel Čruda byl ten parašutista, co vyzradil kontakty na rodiny, které je úkryvaly. Po dlouhém mučení to nakonec dostali z "Aťy" - syna Marie Moravcové, která spolkla kyanid před tím, než ji stihli vůbec na gestapo odvést. Říká se, že nic neřekl do té doby, než mu ukázali hlavu vlastní matky naloženou ve sklenici.
>   * Jinak i když atentát neskutečně pomohl Československu v obnově, když se o tom domácí odboj dozvěděl, okamžitě poslali zprávu Benešovi, ať to proboha nedělá, protože represálie budou příliš silné. Odhaduje se, že v reakci na atentát zahynulo asi dva tisíce lidí. Dle Hitlerova přání to číslo mělo být pětkrát větší, ale to v Protektorátě zavrhli, protože by to pravděpodobně vyvolalo povstání. Místo toho využili 10 mil. odměnu a imunitu tomu, kdo poskytne informace. Uměli na to jít velmi psychologicky.
>   * Getschke Urich byl velitelem pražského Gestapa a podílel se na vyvraždění Lidic. Nacisté zničili tímto způsobem vesnic spoustu, ovšem Lidice byly vyjímečné tím a) většinou se snažili svoje zločiny ututlávat, tohle nechali ale volně uniknout do zahraničí a velkou část procesu si natáčeli b) do té to doby se o zločinech nacistů tolik nevedělo - proto měly Lidice takový ohlas c) s atentátem neměli obyvatelé společného absolutně nic, vesnice byla nejen vypálena ale i kompletně odstraněna. 
>   * Rastislavovův vánoční flashback existuje vlastně jen kvůli tomu, že o Vánocích 1943 byla některými slovenskými politiky podepsaná dohoda o odboji proti Tisově vládě a znovuvytvoření Československa. Rasťo o tom v téhle chvíli ale ještě neví. 
> 

> 
> __  
>  Jinak se omlouvám za delší prodlevu, ale vypadá to, že update už prostě nezvládnu dělat tak často. Příští kapitola by měla být nejpozději ve čtvrtek a bude to asi nejdelší kapitola z celého příběhu + poslední odehrávající se za druhé světové války. Jinak předem říkám, příběh je už **dlouho** hotový, takže když se tu delší dobu nic neděje, je to jen kvůli mojí snaze zbavit se větší části gramatických chyb a přepisování některých scén, aby dávaly smysl. Chci taky poděkovat všem za komenty a kudos, opravdu jsem nečekala, že si to tolik lidí přečte a neskutečně mě to těší ;)   
> 


	22. Začnite s vysťahovaním

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Václav si začíná pomalu myslet, že utrpení bude brzo konec, zatímco pro Rastislava vše teprve začíná
> 
> když jsme řekla, že válečná kapitola to bude poslední a že bude tenhle čtvrtek, tak jsem to lehce nedomyslela  
>  ~~to jsou ty české sliby :D~~
> 
> jinak za opravu Rastislavovy slovenčiny opět děkuju dokudoki

**březen 1944, Praha, Protektorát**

Bolest není to nejhorší. Na tu už je zvyklý a koneckonců to zas až tak nebolí.

Byl to strach, co se vkrádal do jeho snů, svíral mu hrdlo při pohledu na červenou vlajku vlající na hradě. Konzumoval ho, škrtil ho kolem krku tak, jak by žádné lano nikdy nedokázalo. Václavovi se občas zdálo, že každé jeho zalapání po dechu, je to poslední.

Další rok upadl do takové letargie, že ho ani zprávy o prohrách Říše nedostávaly do pozitivnější nálady. Karolína se ho přestala ptát, proč se nesnaží zapojit se do odboje, ona sama vypadala podivně vyčerpaně a jen mu soustavně věnovala významné pohledy, po kterých občas naléhala, aby jí řekl, co to s ním je. Václav se snažil dělat všechno proto, aby nevyčníval a aby chodil pravidelně do továrny. V hospodě seděl sám a odcházel, jakmile se ho někdo snažil vyrušit. Měl toho spoustu k přemýšlení a hostinský byl jediný, s kým dokázal občas navázat lehkou konverzaci.

V návalu přiopilosti si jednou zašel za načančanými dámami na druhém konci podniku a ty si ho chvíli prohlíželi, než si ho převzala ta z nich nejstarší a pověsila se mu na ruku. Václav jí ukázal cigarety, kterými ho Praha pravidelně zásobovala, a ona souhlasně kývla.

"Tak takový jako ty mám fakt nejradši."

Asi o dvacet minut později na sebe řvali v jeho bytě. Byla na odchodu a snažila se mu vytrhnout z jeho sevření, kterým si dle ní chtěl tenhle neřád nejspíš něco dokázat, když už nemohl jinak. Její loket pustil, až když zakopnul o židli, nechávající za sebou jen modřinu. Žena mu rychle věnovala jakýsi napůl opovržlivý pohled, než za sebou práskla dveřmi. 

Václav si sednul si na postel s hlavou v dlaních a ani se nenamáhal aby si znovu natáhl kalhoty. Jedna cigareta mu zbyla a tak jí vykouřil, aniž by si třeba jen otevřel okno. Usadila se k němu jeho kočka a on Václav ji pohladil po srsti. Jakmile se ale zvíře začalo dožadovat další pozornosti, musel vstát, protože cítil, jak se mu pod víčky shromažďují slzy. 

Jediné, na co se vzmohl, bylo vzteky nakopnout převrácenou židli, která mu stála v cestě.

* * *

**březen 1994, Slovensko, Bratislava**

"Vážně by ses měl sebrat, to jsi vždycky v takové depresi, když se ožereš?"

Rastislavova pravidelná alkoholová setkání s Pruskem se dnes nesla v opravdu žalostné náladě a Slovák stěží zvládal vést normální konverzaci.

“Veď to sám vidíš, ako ide všetko k hovnu." Znovu si vybavil to, co viděl, když postupovali Ukrajinou. Rasťo po Prusku pohlédnul téměř vyzývavě. “Prehrávate.”

Gilbert naklonil hlavu a potom pronesl. “Ano, teď zrovna prohráváme. Což je opak situace, kdy bychom vyhrávali. My. Ne vy. Jsi z fronty pryč, tak se tím nemusíš trápit.”

Rasťo se po něm podíval se zvednutým obočím. Ta jeho arogance mu hrála na nervy, ale na druhou stranu Prus by mohl z jeho přeřeknutí dělat i úplně jiné závěry a proto sevřel v prstech sklenici a pozvednul ji ironicky směrem k němu. Gilbert zakroutil hlavou, ale připil si s ním, na brzké vítězství pravděpodobně. Čím déle ho Rasťo pozoroval, tím pobledlejší se mu zdál a tmavé kruhy pod očima se tak na něm díky barvě jeho kůže a vlasů opravdu vyjímaly. Možná proto se rozhodli odejít brzy.

Rasťo ho před domovními dveřmi pěkně popohnal, byl zvyklý chodit s ním domů až za tmy a nijak netoužil, aby si o něm sousedi kdo ví co povídali. Ne, že by něco takového řešil poprvé, ale Prus byl přeci jen kombinací svého vzhledu a uniformy jako pěst na oko.

“Co? Už nechceš, aby tě se mnou někdo viděl?” Gilbert mu ukázal svůj prohnaný úsměv a Rasťo se po něm rychle otočil s podrážděností viditelnou v obličeji.

“A tebe hanobenie rasy so mnou nevadí?" Ušklíbnul se, když se za nimi konečně zavřely poslední dveře. Neměl důvod tu teď nic předstírat, navíc byl nejvyšší čas vyložit karty na stůl a něco v Rastislavovi téměř toužilo pohádat se s ním, připraven svést to další den na přinapilost.

Gilbert nadzvedl obočí a potom se k Rastislavovu velkému překvapení chytl za břicho a naprosto nezřízeně se rozchechtal. “Vždyť se na mě podívej!” Dostal ze sebe mezi smíchem a potom se smát přestal. “Jak já ale nádherně reprezentuju ten germánský národ.” Podíval se po Rastislavovi, jako by byl slabomyslný. “Jsem zkurvenej albín!”

“Nechápem, čo to tu trepeš -”

Prus, bůhví, co ho to popadlo, přešel rázně po místnosti do kuchyně a hned zase zpátky. Vypadal nervózně a Rasťo přemýšlel, jestli ho už někdy viděl takhle divně se chovat, když byl napitý.

“Chceš vědět tajemství?” Zastavil se těsně před Rastislavem. “Hitler mě nesnáší. Degradoval mě na obyčejný stát, který chce se všemi ostatními v budoucnosti zničit. Proč myslíš, že se Říše předtím rozpadla? Bylo nás příliš mnoho! Když zemřeme, Německo se už ničeho takového nebude muset bát! Bude mít jednoho, absolutně perfektního, Lutze!”

V místnosti se rozhostilo ticho. Rasťo otevřel sice pusu a několikrát pohnul rty, ale to bylo asi tak všechno, na co se zmohl. Potom tiše pronesl:

"Nemecko sa ťa snaží zabiť."

Gilbert se zamračil. “Cože? Vždyť jsem ti to teď řekl, kdo za to může. On jen…,” jeho hlas v tu chvíli podivně zjemněl, “…plní rozkazy. Jako my všichni.”

Rastislav se zamračil. Rozhodně nechtěl být házen do stejného pytle s Němci po tom, co viděl. Celé to nechávalo pachuť v jeho ústech, zvlášť když jejich vinou - pouze jejich vinou, jak si rychle v hlavě dodával - měl i on teď špinavé ruce.  

“Pokud tě to zajímá, já jsem to tenkrát taky nevěděl. Krom toho jsi sám říkal, že se jich rád zbavíš -”

Rasťo zúžil oči a přešel rychle k němu, rty pevně stisknuté k sobě, jak se snažil ovládat. "Ja som to nevedel, rozumieš!" Utrhnul se na něj. "Keby... keby mi niekto povedal, keby ma každý neuisťovali o tom, že… V živote by som s tým nesúhlasil!”

Gilbert mu položil ruce na ramena. "Mě. Nemusíš. Nic. Obhajovat." 

Rasťo setřásl jeho ruce a sednul si na postel, kde si dal hlavu do dlaní.  Gilbert se usadil vedle něho.

"Skurvená vojna,” pronesl Rasťo tiše a Prus se ušklíbnul.

“Vidíš a já mám válku docela rád.” Pronese téměř radostně, na což Slovák jen zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou.

"Ty si mi teda riadny magor." Zvednul Rasťo hlavu a podívá se po něm, mírně překvapen tím, že jeho přítel vypadal, jako když ho vůbec neslyšel.

“Ale i ten, kdo jí má rád, musí vědět, kdy a jak ji ukončit.” Pokračoval Gilbert, už bez jakéhokoliv náznaku vtipu či úsměvu. “Hitler tohle neví.”

“A ty by si ju ukončil kedy?”

Prus mu věnoval zvláštní pohled se zvednutým obočím a potom pronesl: “No nejlépe předtím, než jsme začali prohrávat.”

Rasťo cítil, jak když to má vše černé na bílém. Proč se k nim vlastně ze začátku přidal?

_Pretože som musel. A zostal som, pretože vyhrávali._

Bylo jaro 1944 a Německo prohrávalo.

* * *

**duben 1944, Praha**

Václav nemohl věřit svým očím, když ji uviděl vycházet z nádražní s šátkem kolem hlavy a s koženou kabelou, kterou držěla pevně u sebe. Otočil se k ní v panice zády, jako by se snad bál, že jediný pohled jeho směrem pohnojí cokoliv, kvůli čemu musela do Prahy přijet. Pokud ten důvod není on, problesklo mu hlavou a nakonec sebral odvahu obrátit se.

Samozřejmě si ho všimla taky, i když navenek vypadala naprosto nerozhozeně, ve snaze nepřitáhnout zbytečně pozornost vojáků. Dívali se chvílí na sebe, oba ruce v kabátech. Václav ji beze slova nechal k sobě přijít. Snažila se na něj usmát, ale tvář Česka se téměř nehýbala, myšlenkami u toho, jak riskantní celá tahle cesta musela být.

“No ahoj.” Řekla Morava .

“Čau.” Pronesl tiše bez toho, aby opustil její oči.

“To je dobře, že jsi mi přišel naproti.” Objala ho jednou rukou kolem paže a do druhé mu strčila kabelu. Václav by jí nejraději někam zahodil, protože takhle velká zavazadla kontrolovali téměř vždycky. Jenže to už stáli skoro u východu a nikdo si jich příliš nevšímal. Měli štěstí.

Žádný z nich nepromluví do té doby, než dojdou k němu domů.

* * *

Václav sevřel Lidku v náručí, hned jak se za nimi zavřely dveře a ona mu vlepila pusu na tvář. Uvědomoval si, jak krásně voní a zavřel slastně oči, když zabořil hlavu do jejích hnědých vlasů. Morava ho konejšivě hladila po zádech. Chvilku se dívala kolem sebe a pak prohlásila: "Tak toto je teda hrůza."

Václav se poškrábal ve vlasech. Celý pokoj byl slušně řečeno v dezolátním stavu, věci a knihy chaoticky rozházené po podlaze, sedačka rozložená tak, aby na ní mohl i spát a tomu všemu vévodilo rádio, přehozeno jeho špinavou košilí. Ludmila na jeho vynalézavý úkryt zakoulela očima, než mu to všechno začala házet na hromadu, aby si mohla sednout na kanape.

"Pěkně ti to tady smrdí," uchechtla se a Václav dosedl vedle ní. Pokusil se o úsměv.

"Neškleb se na mě. Já su tak zvědavá na tvoje komedie!"

"Ty by ses taky šklebila, kdybys o mně neměla tak dlouho žádný zprávy! Co jsi doteď dělala? A jak se ti podařilo utéct?"

"A to tě Kájinka neinformovala?" Naklonila hlavu na stranu.

Václav se zamračil a vyhrknul: "Ježiš neblbni a mluv, co s tebou od začátku války bylo!"

Ludmila se jeho rozhořčené tváři zasmála. "Vždyť to už víš.” Řekla potom. “Jakmile jsem se snažila něco podniknout, zatkli mě. Utekla jsem jenom díky Evičce a pak se chvíli ukrývala u přátel a sbírala informace... nějaké ty drobnější akce - znáš to.” Mrkla na něj s přehnanou spikleností. Václav se ušklíbnul taky, ale pak okamžitě uhnul očima. “Potom mě znovu zajali - to víš - tak jsem jela domů."

Václav zvednul rychle hlavu. “Jako k sobě domů?”

“No já vím, co si myslíš,” pronesla povzneseně, “ale logicky - bylo to poslední místo, kde by mě hledali.”

“Ježišikriste.” Zavrtěl Václav hlavou nevěřícně. “Jak dlouho jsi tam zůstala?”

“Jenom den, šla jsem si hlavně pro peníze. Měla jsem strach, že mě někdo uvidí, tak jsem byla další noc zase pryč. Ale… no ještě štěstí, že jsem sa vrátila! Potkala jsem starou Bartošku, ta mě hned odtáhla k nim, že prý mě na voze odvezou další den do Hostýna.” Trochu se jí na konci zlomil hlas a Václav jí vzal za ruku. Ludmila se kousala do rtu a věnovala mu pohled. “Sousedi všichni věděli, že jsem doma - no víš jak je to na vesnici. Ale nikdo z nich nepřišel. Já na to byla už připravená, rozumíš? Po těch zkušenostech z Brna jsem ani nečekala pomoc. Lidi to už prostě… ta válka s námi dělá strašný věci.” Odmlčela se a chvíli koukala před sebe. “Jenže pak přijde tahle, co na ulici pomalu ani nepozdraví, vezme mě za ruce a řekne mi, ať jdu s ní, že mi pomůže.” Popotáhla a utřela si oči. “Úplně mě odrovnala.” Uchechtla se lehce a potom se po něm podívala, zarudlé oči teď úplně vážné. “Vašku, proč jsi už odsud proboha dávno neutekl?”

Václav zíral na parkety, neschopný na to odpovědět. Jen těžko by jí vysvětloval příšernou nevědomost, ve které se po jejím útěku nacházel. Po Heydrichově příchodu byl vůbec rád, že je schopný běžného života.

Lidka si všimla, jak mu odstává límeček od košile a když mu ho chtěla narovnat, nemohla přehlédnout nezhojenou spáleninu. Nechala ruce na jeho ramenou a upřeně se mu zahleděla do očí. Václav odvrátil zrak.

"Tohle ti zůstane, abys nezapomněl," řekla mu tvrdě a Čech se po ní znovu odvážil podívat, až když se začala věnovat nedopnutému knoflíčku na jeho košili. "Víš, až skončí válka. Aby jsme si všichni pamatovali, co nám ty svině udělali," dodala s očima někde daleko v představách, kde to nebudou oni, kdo bude se strachem chodit po ulici. Potom našla jeho oči a v další vteřině byla zase opět krásná jako sluníčko a Václav nevěděl, co by si počal, kdyby jí nebylo.

"Vydrž tu, potřebuju si dojít na záchod," řekla mu a obřími kroky se přes jeho haraburdí dostala ke stolu, kde popadla tu svojí obří kabelu a stejně krkolomnou cestou se odebrala do koupelny.

V tom se zvalo se bouchání. Oba okamžitě zmrzli na místě, vyděšené obličeje otočené ke dveřím.

"Öffnen Sie!" Zařval někdo. Václav věděl, kdo je ten někdo, a cítil, jak mu na těle vyskakují kapičky potu. Přišli si pro něj. Jenomže on tu dnes nebyl sám. Ludmila se s vyvalenýma očima pár sekund dívala na dveře, než rychle vklouzla do koupelny a zabouchla za sebou dveře.

"Lidko, oknem-" Nedořekl to. Stejně se nacházeli moc vysoko a ona by musela mít opravdu velké štěstí, aby potom byla schopná po pádu z druhého patra okamžitě utíkat. Vstal a s třesoucíma rukama se vydal ke dveřím.

Otevřel dveře a tři gestapáci se nahrnuli dovnitř, mezi nimi i jejich velitel. Na chodbě zůstal ještě jeden a Václav odhadoval, že další jistě také čekal dole.

"Tak na co si to tu hrajete, že neotvíráte?" Ozval se jeho starý známý s kulatými brýlemi a temně černými vlasy.

"Já jsem nevěděl, že jste to vy," řekl a se strachem si uvědomil, jak příšerně skřehotavě jeho hlas zněl.

_Pane Bože, prosím, nech ji utéct._

"No já myslím, že jste to věděl moc dobře," odpověděl mu velitel a rozhlédl se po místnosti. Když jeho pohled sklouzl na škrpály pohozené vedle jeho postele, nakrčil obočí. Václav na ně zíral taky, absolutně strnulý. I modlit se zapomněl.

_Musím jí dát čas, možná by to šlo přelézt přes parapety na tu malou stříšku..._

"Čí jsou ty boty!?" Zeptal se ho velitel a přešel k nim, čímž se zároveň přiblížil i ke dveřím koupleny, takže Václav rychle začal blekotat:

"Čí by asi byly, ty jsou moje!" Zněl hodně nepřesvědčivě.

"Jsi si tím jistý?" Zeptal se ho ten muž a vrátil k němu. Všichni se ale v tu chvíli rychle otočili, protože dveře koupelny se rozevřely a z nich vykročila nádherná žena s tmavými krátkými vlasy, oděná jen v kalhotkách. Prohlédla si je všechny s neskrývavým překvapením, než se elegantně opřela o dveře a otočila se k Václavovi, který měl pusu dokořán.

"Co se tu děje, cukrouši? To ty jsi sem pozval tyhle pány na návštěvu?" Zazpívala to téměř a potom se usmála na vojáky, předně pak na jejich velitele.

"Vážně? Kurvičky si sem vodíš a za to se nás bojíš?" Rozchechtal se ten chlap a Václav na něj kulil oči, zděšený vším, co se kolem něj dělo. Podíval se na Moravu, která se přiblble usmívala také.

"Já...," začal, ale velitel ho opět přerušil, i když většinu svého projevu směřoval spíš k Ludmilině hrudníku než k němu.

"Dostali jsme typ, takovou hloupost. Že se scházíš s nějakými komunisty z odboje. I nám se to zdálo přitažené za vlasy, ovšem jistota je jistota. Ale tahle teda nevypadá na nějaký velký odboj," zasmál se znovu směrem k Moravě. Václav se ne moc úspěšně také na své tváři pokoušel vytvořit něco na způsob úsměvu, zatímco si představoval jeho bolestivou smrt. "I když...," přistoupil k ní a Morava nehnula ani brvou, jen si dala ruce v bok a beze studu si ho od hlavy až k patě měřila.. "Kdo ví, jestli tu něco nepašujete," řekl se známkou žertu v hlase. Jeho pohled na ni nebyl ani tak chtivý jako spíš zkoumavý. Václavovi se zastavilo srdce, když se podíval na prsty Ludmiliných nohou, které byly ještě zablácené od bot ležících u postele. Ludmila  taky musela tušit, že mu tohle při dalším zkoumaní neujde a proto se k němu nahnula o trošku blíž, až se prsy dotýkala jeho ramene a zašeptala nahlas, aby to všichni slyšeli.

"Možná ano, ale záleží na tom, kolik byste zaplatil, abyste to viděl."

Muž byl na chvíli doopravdy zaskočen, ale potom se začal se smát. "Ve službě! To by mi dali! Nevím, na co jste tu zvyklá, ale my naší práci bereme opravdu vážně," pronášel to, jako kdyby byl nějaký obchodník, co vede přátelské rozhovory se svými zákazníky. Vojáci také vypadali uvolněněji a při prohlídce Václavových krámů Ludmilu nepokrytě očumovali. "Opatřila jste si k tomu průkazku?" Zeptal se jí. Morava si povzdychla a znovu se na něj nevinně podívala.

"Víte, já… asi se na mě budete zlobit a možná mě i zavřete," snažila se znít koketně i zahanbeně zároveň, ale velitel ji s úsměvem zastavil.

"Ale kdeže, prosím vás. Tady ten to jistě potřebuje a ani já bych si nedovolil zavřít dámu jako vy," Ludmila ignorovala, že se jí tím v podstatě vysmívá a předstírala potěšený stud. "Jen si to opatřete, ať nemáte problémy. Občanku ale už určitě máte?" Morava šla do koupelny, odkud se vrátila s občanským průkazem, jistě falešným, který byl podroben prohlídce a pak navrácen zpět.

Velitel zvedl čepici na pozdrav a obrátil se Václavovi. "Ty jsi mi taky pěkný zmetek. Pokud se nepotloukáš s pochybnými lidmi, tak si sem vodíš prostitutky," poznamenal a po téměř odevzdaném mávnutí rukou ho vojáci následovali ze dveří. Když se zavřely, nastalo dlouhé ticho při kterém se ani Čechy ani Morava absolutně nepohnuli.

Ludmila potom stáhla košili z rádia a přetáhla si ji přes sebe a pomalu došla k němu, zapínající si u toho knoflíky. Pak usedla vedle na matraci. Václav se kousal do rtu a zíral na dveře, dokud neucítil její ruku na rameni. Když k ní zvedl oči, pomalu ho objala a přitáhla k sobě. Drželi se takhle dlouho, dokud Václav konečně nezvedl hlavu, v obličeji trochu rudý.

"Jak vypadám?" Zeptala se ho vážně a on se po ní zmateně podíval. “No ty vlasy přece! Střihla jsem to podle culíku, ale jestli to stačilo jim, tak je to snad v pohodě.” Václav k ní vztáhl ruku a dotkl se jedné lokny jejích vlasů, které teď končily pod bradou. Ludmila měla na všech oficiálních fotkách vlasy dlouhé, i před válkou, kdy to zrovna v módě moc nebylo.

"Nádherně." Zaskuhral.

"Václave, prosím tě," stiskla jeho stehno. Dokonce se mu i třásl ret.

Nedokázal se ovládat. Během pěti minut se tohle mohlo změnit na nejhorší den jeho života a jen díky Ludmilině pohotovosti se nic takového nemělo konat.

Václav se po ní podíval a až teď si uvědomil, jak blízko sebe jsou, s její rukou stále obemknutou kolem jeho stehna. Lidka ho tiše pozorovala a najednou ucítila příšernou touhu dát mu pusu a říct mu, že se o ni nemusí tak strašně bát. Prohlížela si jeho strhanou tvář i kruhy pod očima, které poměrně korespondovaly s jejími vlastními. Pěkně zhubl, dokonce i v obličeji, kde mu teď viditelně vyčnívaly lícní kosti. Téměř by ho to dělalo atraktivnějším, kdyby nevypadal tak nemocně.

"Vypadáš nevyspale," sdělila mu a on na to jen kývnul. Dokonce jí přišel i tak nějak zamlklý a bez života. Poprvé za tu dobu, co tu byla, ji napadla palčivá otázka: Co se s ním proboha stalo? Nezvládal to a bylo to na něm silně vidět. Snažila si představit, jak dlouho ho někde museli držet a co tam asi musel zkusit. Šlo o věc, na kterou se ho sama zeptat prostě nedokázala, stejně tak jako proč už přes rok nic nedělá a navzdory prohrám Německa, vypadá ještě hůř, než když se viděli naposled.

To, jaký o ní měl strach, se jí hluboce dotklo u srdce. Václav byl příšerný chlap, ten nejhorší, nejsebestřednější typ, ale měla ho ráda a s tím se nedalo nic dělat. Žili spolu a vedle sebe přes tisíc let, přes všechny jeho zmařené revoluce a šílená rozhodnutí, nikdy trvale nechtěla, aby to bylo jinak. A možná nastal ten čas, kdy by mu mohla jeho pobělohorskou zhovadilost odpustit. Ten výraz, který se ale teď rozhostil na jeho tváři, ji upřímně vyděsil.

"Vašku?" Řekla a on se jí zpříma zadíval do očí. Odzbrojilo ji to, protože se na ní díval jako na nějakou svoji spasitelku a jen čekala, kdy se jí tu rozpláče. To ho nemohla nechat udělat, musela učinit něco, co by ho konečně dostalo zpátky do sedla, a Ludmila už když sem jela, trochu tušila co. Samozřejmě na to nechtěla myslet, protože den, kdy ona s ním ulehne, bude den její zkázy a začátek temné apokalypsy ve které se ona zruinuje jeho idiotstvím, krom toho že by jí za zády současně chrápal s Prahou i se Slovenskem. A to by ještě snesla Rastislava tisíckrát raději než Karolínu.

Pohladila ho po tváři a snažila se, aby udělal první krok on. Nic takového se nekonalo. Chytnul ji za ruku a usmál se, dokonce i očima, což bylo tedy nové. Ludmila se k němu proto naklonila a políbila ho lehce na rty. Ztuhnul, ale nevypadal zaskočeně. Tohle už spolu prováděli mockrát, alkohol s ní také dělal své, ale nikdy nebyla tak opilá, aby ho nakonec neodstrčila a nešla si po svém. Když se k němu přiblížila znovu, vyšel jí sám pootevřenými rty naproti a políbil ji zpátky. Byl u toho trochu hrrr, s rukou už teď na jejím zadku, který se snažil k sobě přistrčit, dopředu přesvědčen, že to skončí stejně rychle, jako to začalo, pln snah vytřískat tedy z toho co nejvíc. Chytnula ho za košili a začala mu ji rozepínat. V té chvíli Václav úplně stuhnul a když od něj oddálila svou hlavu, uviděla nějaký příšerný rozpor v jeho tváři.

"To nemůžu, já... teď se to nehodí, to víš," vykoktal ze sebe a ona na něj koukala s otevřenou pusou. Odmítnutí nečekala, nebyla nikdy ani doba, kdyby si ho dokázala představit. "Víš," díval se do země, "ne… nechci využívat tohohle a... měla by sis jít asi lehnout.” Jeho hlas zněl neskutečně chabě a ani se jí u toho nesnažil podívat do očí. "Neměli bysme… ty víš, že tě mám moc rád, ale dnes... já vážně nemůžu," vydechnul a pak se rychle zvedl, jako by před ní chtěl někam utéct.

Ludmila se za ním dívala a potom řekla: "To není z lítosti, Václave, a ty to moc dobře víš! Jako bys nevěděl, jak to mezi námi je!" 

Václav se k ní otočil, ve tváři vepsanou příšernou zoufalost. Jeho chování bylo pro Ludmilu naprosto nevysvětlitelné a nevěděla ani pořádně, jak na něj reagovat.

"Můžu se jít tedy umýt?" Ptala se ho a on přikývl. Když se vrátila, seděl na rozestlaném kanapi už jen v nátělníku a trenýrkách. Neubránila se tomu změřit si ho, pátrající po nějakých viditelných stopách z mučení, ale nic takového nenašla. Lehnula si opatrně vedle něj, a když chtěl vznést nějaké námitky, chytla ho za ruku a Václav okamžitě zavřel pusu. Potom se k její velké nevoli natáhl pro deku a nedbale se s ní přehodil. Položil si hlavu na polštář bez toho, aby se na ní podíval, dlaň ale stále sevřenou kolem té její.

"Vašku, co ti je?" Zeptala se ho tiše po několika minutách. Buďto ji neslyšel, nebo už dávno spal. Zhasla tedy světlo a s těžkými myšlenkami po chvíli usla také.

Václav civěl do stropu až do ranních hodin.

* * *

**červenec 1944, Žilina**

V restauraci si k němu přisedl mladý muž a nastavil mu ruku ke stisknutí. Neřeknul ani slovo, nepředstavil se, jen s tou rukou ve vzduchu zíral na Slovensko. Ano, na Slovensko, ne na Rastislava a ten si byl toho dost dobře vědom. Tohle bylo poprvé, co proběhlo takové setkání bez Slovákovy vlastní inciativy. Ten člověk se to musel někde naučit, někdo mu musel říct, že tomu neuvěřil, dokud nedržel Rastislava za ruku a nedíval se do těch zvláštních šedých očí, které k někomu jeho věku absolutně neseděly.

_Pretože úprimne? Verili by ste, keby vám niekto do očí povedal, že je Slovensko?_

Muž se s ním bavil jako s přítelem, i když informace vědomě zadržoval. V Rastislavovi nehledal podporu, stavil ho před hotovou věc a jeho sdělení bylo samo o sobě rozkaz. Rasťo přemýšlel, jestli by ho na to neměl upozornit, že rozkaz taky nemusí každý poslechnout a i kdyby mu teď slíbil hory doly, o jejich plánech na povstání nic neví a tak nemůže ani tušit, jak bude reagovat.

_Povstaním otvoríme Sovietom cestu na Slovensko… Front sa nás nemusí vôbec dotýkať… Sme tu vo výhode, Nemci sú oslabení a prehrávajú._

Bylo to neskutečně jednoduché a tak optimistické, že se to samozřejmě všechno muselo zkazit ještě předtím, než to začalo.

* * *

"To snáď nemôžeš myslieť vážne?!" Žilina rozhodila ruce a Rastislav se na ní unaveně podíval, jako kdyby jen představa toho, že se jí tu bude muset znovu ospravedlňovat, ho měla přivést k absolutnímu vyčerpání. "Ty si sa zbláznil! Dočista si asi prišiel o rozum?" Křičela na něj a nejvíce ji dopaloval unavený a smířený obličej Slovenska - byl už totiž dávno rozhodnutý. "Si už od minulého roka v depresii. Chápem, nemusí sa ti páčiť situácia-"

“Tina, veď musíš vidieť, že inak sa to urobiť ani nedá." Přerušil ji Rastislv s víčky stisklými k sobě.

“Už od začiatku sme si predsa hovorili, že chceme túto vojnu prečkať! Ale ty jednoducho nedokážeš prísť s ničím lepším, než si usporiadať povstanie. A potom čakať na milostivé Rusko, či sa rozhodne nám pomôcť alebo nie!"

"Rusi tu budú každú chvíľu a keď im pomôžem, vyhneme sa tomu, aby sa front tiahol cez mňa.”

Kristína se po něm podívala téměř s opovržením. “No áno, takto to určite dopadne - možno v tvojich snoch!”

“Chceš povedať, že to nepočuješ?” Rastislava ten rozhovor začínal pomalu rozčilovat. “Ty nevieš, že sa k nám približujú deň za dňom? A Nemecko prehrá, to ti už teraz môžem garantovať. Je ti jasné, že my nesmieme byť na strane porazených!? Pretože potom by si s nami mohli ostatní robiť, čo chcú."

"Ty si nepočul o tých vypálených dedinách! Kam myslíš že až zájde, keď zistí, že si ich práve ty zradil? MYSLÍŠ, ŽE NA TEBA AKO NA ZRADCU BUDÚ MÄKKÍ?! Počul si, čo sa stalo v Česku - no ano, povedala som jeho meno, poser sa - keď vypáli mňa, Košice, Prešov a Bratislavu, budeš spokojný? Čo som počula, tak ty veľmi dobre vieš, ako s takými zaobchádzajú, bol si predsa na fronte?” Když Rasťo nic neřekl, temným hlasem dodala. “Chystáš sa spáchať samovraždu a nás ostatných akurát stiahneš so sebou."

Rastislav nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou a mávnul odmítavě rukou. "Nič sa vám preboha nestane, nebuď tak sústredená na seba, ono to nie ako vy byste niečo zacítili,” obočí Žiliny v tu chvíli vystřelilo nahoru, ústa plná slov o bombardování, ale Rasťo ji nepustil ke slovu, “to si ja ponesiem len a len sám. A rovnako som sa už rozhodol."

Po tom se rozhostilo v obývacím pokoji nepříemné ticho, přerušené jen tikáním hodin. Kristína se dívala z okna, zatímco Rasťo civěl unaveně do země.

“Ako ťa vôbec kontaktovali?"

"Poslali nejakého prostredníka. Neviem, kto to bol. Ale to nie je dôležité. Vedia, že s nimi sympatizujem a na to, čo si myslím o Nemcoch sa ma ani nemusí pýtať."

"A hádam, že keď sa teda táto tvoja šialenosť podarí, tak sa znovu chceš spojiť s Českom?”

Rasťo se po ní podíval se zničeným výrazem. "O tom som nepremýšľal. Ale...," Žilina mezitím prudce zakroutila hlavou, jak jí dopálila jeho odpověď.

_Nie, ty si určite o tom nepremýšľal, vôbec ťa to nenapadlo, no jasne._

“Ale hovorili o tom. Ty vieš veľmi dobre, že sa o seba viem postarať sám.”

"To vidím!"

"No to teda áno! Čo všetko už sme dokázali za tých par rokov, to-" Najednou se zarazil a zmlkl.

Žilina se zamračila. “No čo sme dokázali, ty sa mi tu nejako zadrháváš! Toto mi predsa nemusíš rozprávať. Ale nemyslím si, že je to v tvojom záujme, znovu sa s ním spojiť." Podívala se mu upřeně do očí. "A ani si nemyslím, že to skutočne chceš."

Rastislav se zatvářil na chvíli jak boží umučení, než řekl: "Keby bolo všetko inak, a mimochodom to by bol nie návrh ale podmienka, že by som mal s nim rovnomerne postavenie," zhluboka se nadechl, než potichu dodal, "tak by som si to vedel predstaviť."

"Ale nechce sa ti do toho, ja to na tebe vidím."

"Je to dobre vládnuť si sám, ale vieš toto nie také vládnutie, ktoré ja chcem. Neviem, čo si budeme navrávať, skáčem tu ako nejaký šašo ako oni pískajú a tak si teda rozhodne samostatnosť nepredstavujem. Navyše, on už to teraz bude vedieť, že si nenechám nič páčiť a bude si to všetko veľmi dobre pamätať.” Rasťo nepodceňoval sílu téhle lekce a při pomyšlení na budoucí setkání s Václavem se cítil opravdu všelijak. “Už žiadny malý braček, čo si bez neho nevie ani šnúrky zaviazať.”

Kristína, která si po zbytek jeho proslovu hrála s ubrusem, vstala. "Dobre, dobre, veď ty ma rovnako v ničom nepočúvaš. Inak by sme tu vôbec nesedeli.” Podívala se mu teď vážně do očí. “Ale prezraď mi, koľko ľudí v armáde je na strane toho tvojho povstania za slobodu?“

Rastislav jí to tedy začal vysvětlovat.

* * *

**Bratislava, srpen 1944**

Budete muset složit zbraně, říkal Gilbert a Rastislavovy nehty se mu zarývaly do pěstí, protože cítil z hlasu definitivnost. Ludwig mu sám sdělil, že ty problémy s partyzány se prostě nevyřeší samy, takže přítomnost německých oddílů na Slovensku je opravdovou nutností. Nemluvě o blížící se frontě.

_No nehovor._

Němec vůbec vypadal dost otřeseně, popelavou barvu kůže se stále snažila zakrýt jeho neochvějná odhodlanost. Prohra nebyla pro Německo přijatelná.

“Musí to chtít opravdu velké hrdinství, napadnout vesnici a postřílet tam pár civilistů.” Prohlásil Gilbert a Němec se u toho zamračil a podíval se na Slovensko.

“Doufám, že s tím nemáš nic společného,” prohlásil Ludwig, jako by snad od něj čekal nějaké přiznání. Rasťo si ho prohlížel se stejnou obezřetností jako on jeho.

Sověti shodili na území Slovenska několik skupin partyzánů, které velice systematicky hnojily veškeré plány na povstání. Rasťo sám nedokázal pochopit, jak jim povraždění němečtí civilisté pomůžou v čemkoliv, co si pro ně Rusové naplánovali. Téměř to budilo dojem, jako když v Moskvě touží po pomstě a chtějí, aby Slovensko bylo doopravdy okupované. 

Na jednu stranu měl strach z toho, co přijde, ale zároveň se mu stále zdálo, že fronta byla tak daleko. Válku do téhle doby fyzicky téměř nepociťoval, až na pár továren vyhozených do povětří, ji přečkal přesně tak, jak chtěl - v klidu. Ty měsíce na Kavkaze byly hrozné, ale pokud šlo o cenu za to, aby se válka nedotkla jeho země, rád ji zaplatil.

Jenomže nehledě na to, co cítil, Rasťo prostě věděl, že takhle se to nestane a jeho zem bojům neujde. A i přes to ho občas ho napadaly takové věci… Co jemu osobně vlastně Němci udělali tak hrozného? V nejhorších chvílích si vzpomněl na Gilberta, asi nejpodivnějšího kamaráda, kterého kdy měl a kterému se ve slabých chvílích kamarádem říkat zdráhal. Pravda, rádi jim rozkazovali a chovali se tu jako velcí páni, ale v tom rozhodně nebyli první. V hlavě to všechno obracel, přemýšlel o menších zlech. Možná by to všechno bylo o dost jednodušší, kdyby nevěděl, co ho při krachu čeká. A v noci se mu stále ještě spalo velmi dobře.

To povstání hodně rychle změní.

Rastislav se ale i přes tyhle myšlenky, které v dané chvíli nejspíš vůbec nepovažoval za nebezpečné, druhý den vydal do Banské Bystrice. 

* * *

 

  


* * *

**září 1944, Praha**

Václav měl pocit, jako kdyby se znovu probudil. Němci prohrávali. Nemohl blížícímu se konci války téměř uvěřit, navzdory faktu, že před čtyřmi lety ho očekával téměř každým dnem. Teď bylo pro něj ale všechno úplně jiné a i přes nervózní očekávání se stále cítil vůči všemu neskutečně otupělý.

Karolína jednoho dne vtrhla do jeho bytu s rozrušením vepsaným ve tváři. Sedla si k němu v kuchyni ke stolu a chytla ho za ruce.

"Na Slovensku vypuklo povstání." Dívala se na Česko s úzkostnou nadějí, jako kdyby doufala, že tohle konečně Václava probere a vytrhne z jeho netečnosti. Že když uslyší o tom, co dělá jeho bratr, pocítí touhu vyrovnat se mu a najde novou sílu vzepřít se Německu. Václav na ní ale jenom nepřítomně koukal a její úsměv tiše pohasl.

"A jaká je situace?" Ptal se jí Václav.

"Jak jaká je situace? To nejsi kurva vůbec rád?! Víš, co to znamená? Chce se k tobě vrátit!" Nevěděla, jak mu to víc vehementně říct, ale Václav na to hlesnul:

 "A jak víš, že on je na straně povstalců?"

Praha se po něm nejdřív dívala s otevřenou pusou a pak stiskla rty pevně k sobě, ve snaze skrýt svůj vztek. "Posloucháš ty vůbec ten Londýn? A Moskvu? Můžeš mi říct, co vlastně celé poslední dva roky vyvádíš, nebo spíš proč vůbec nic neděláš? Co ti proboha udělal, že ses tu najednou zavřel a jediný tvůj protest je to, že strháváš vyhlášky z vývěsek!?"

Tvář Česka zrudla. "Mlč sakra! Ty vůbec nemáš ponětí, ty vůbec nevíš-"

"Vždyť se na sebe podívej, seš úplně mimo! Třeseš se jenom při představě, že bys udělal něco, co by ho sem zavolalo, přitom víš, že má teď dost starostí na frontě, než se tu babrat s tebou. Vždyť to ani nejsou lidi, tohle už děláš jenom ty, Václave. Morava je u komunistů a neustále se snaží něco dělat. Tak mi řekni - řekni mi, co se ti doprdele stalo!"

Václav se bleskově odstrčil nohama od stolu a vstal, pěsti pevně sevřené k sobě. "Vypadni!" Zavrčel. Praha se po něm nejdřív podívala překvapeně, ale když uviděla jeho třesoucí se ruce, věnovala mu absolutně chladný pohled.

"VYPADNI SAKRA, TÁHNI ODSUD! NECHCI TĚ TADY, ROZUMÍŠ! NECH SI SVOJE PŘIBLBLÉ INFORMACE A JDI SI ŘVÁT NA NĚKOHO JINÉHO-" Hlas mu poskočil a on se od ní otočil s rukou přes obličej. Chvilku tam stál ve snaze pořádně popadnout dech, když v tom ucítil ruku na rameni.

"Vašku."

"Říkám ti nech mě," zaskuhral, ale když se po ní podíval, mohla Karolína vidět, jak má vlhké oči. Václavova tvář ji podivným způsobem vyděsila. Přistoupila k němu ještě blíž s rukou stále na jeho rameni, zarývající se mu nehty do košile. Snažila se mu dívat do očí, což šlo dost těžko, když je měl přilepené k zemi.

"Proč tohle všechno děláš? Proč mi neřekneš, co se tenkrát stalo?" Mluvila teď tiše a on se nadechnel, než znovu zavřel ústa. Už si myslela, že se ji znovu pokusí vyhodit, když se od ní odvrátil, a slabým, vyprahlým hlasem řekl něco, co pro ní bylo jako ledová sprcha:

"Pamatuješ si ještě na Švédy?"

Dívala se na něj se svraštělým obočím. Nevěděla, čeho chce docílit zmiňováním tohohle hnusného incidentu. Ocitla se na špatném místě ve špatnou dobu a bohužel také beze zbraně. Tuhle chybu udělala jenom jedinkrát v životě a hrubě za ni zaplatila.

"To už bylo dávno," řekla mu tvrdě, i když si vše pamatovala až příliš dobře. Měla chuť mu říct, že kdyby ho třeba tenkrát marně nehledala po celém městě, tak by se to nestalo. Ne že by za to tenkrát mohl, v té chvíli si procházel svým vlastním osobním peklem, které stejně jako to její, mělo ošklivé následky. 

Václav se lehce zasmál, což jí příšerně dopálilo, než z něj vypadlo: "No já vím, že si to pamatuješ." Potom následovala dlouhá odmlka, dokud neotevře znovu pusu a z jeho úst nevyšlo úplně jiným tónem hlasu: "Tak já si to teď budu pamatovat taky."

Jeho hlavní město se po něm překvapeně dívalo a nejdřív absolutně nechápala, co se jí tím snaží říct, doku pootevřela ústa a její tvář se na chvíli úplně propadla. Václav odvrátil oči a sednul si znovu na židli.

"To mi chceš jako říct…," začala pomalu s víčky stisknutými k sobě, jako by se ty představy snažila zahnat. Když otevřela oči, uviděla Václava u stolu, jak sedí a dívá se nepřítomně do země.

"Podívej se na mě, Václave," řekla mu, ale on jen odvrátil víc hlavu na stranu. "Vašku? No tak, teď už se ti může jenom ulevit," promluvila k němu lehce a on se na ni tedy podíval. Měl oči jako ze skla, ale jinak vypadal naprosto nehnutě a netečně a až když k němu přistoupila a stiskla její ruku, zašeptal:

"Kájo, nesmíš to nikomu říct, ty jsi jediná, kdo to může vědět. Já bych -" Zarazil se, vypadalo to, že už ze sebe nic nevysouká.

Karolína ho chápala a nevěděla, jestli ji její privilegium být výjimkou těší nebo ještě víc znechucuje. Strnule vedle něj stála v zápasu s vlastními emocemi. Netušila, co mu říct, jí tenkrát pomohlo najít ty zmrdy. Úlevu poznala, až když byli mrtví. On by se měl v tomhle ohledu alespoň snažit, když už ho zabít nedokáže. Stejně ho ale na chvíli téměř nenáviděla, kvůli tomu, že ji přinutil na to znovu po tolika letech myslet.

"Už to brzo skončí a ty teď musíš sebrat všechnu odvahu, abys to překonal.”

Dávalo to všechno smysl, ale i tak… On se musel povznést nad věci, které mu nemůžou reálně ublížit. Nedokázala si představit, co se v hlavě Německa odehrávalo a v téhle chvíli si to ani představovat nechtěla. Zároveň tu ale nechtěla Václava litovat, bylo by to jako litovat sebe a ona o žádnou lítost teď ani předtím nestála. On taky potřeboval úplně něco jiného.

“Až budete zase všichni spolu, tak Morava i Slovensko budou muset vědět, že se na tebe můžou spolehnout. A ty bys je přece nenechal vidět tě takhle?" Zeptala se ho, ale zněla spíš konejšivě než vymahačně. Václav se po ní díval a úplně vážně přikývnul.

"Samozřejmě, máš pravdu. Já jen... potřeboval jsem… někomu o tom říct.” Podíval se na ni a ona bojovala s touhou obejmout ho a udělat všechny ty věci, co pro ni nikdo neudělal. “Já mám furt hrozný pocit, že... že už nemůžu nic dělat a že nemám sílu na to, abych mu nějak..."

"Musíš se vzmužit, Václave. Víš, co jsi zač, a nemůžeš se před tím schovávat."

"Vzmužit se, to jsi hezky řekla.” Usmál se hořce. "Jako mužskej se teď vážně necejtim," doprovodil to falešným smíchem.

Praha ho objala jednou rukou kolem pasu a položila si hlavu na jeho rameno. Chvíli tam takhle seděli, v jakémsi obludném vzájemném porozumění.

"Časem… všechno časem přejde." Zamumlala mu neurčitě do ramene. Byla to jediná jistota, kterou mu mohla dát.

* * *

**říjen 1944, východní Slovensko**

Rasťo se zhluboka nadechl a pokoušel se zachovat klid. Zkusil hýbat nohama. V pořádku. Zkusil hýbat rukama. Měl pouta. Unaveně nadzvedl víčka.

O další sekundu později se vyjeveně díval do fialových očí, které si ho zkoumavě prohlížely. "Bolí tě hlava?” Pronesl Prus chraplavě. “Viděl jsem, jak ti vystřelili mozek."

Rastislav si vůbec nepamatoval, že by Prusa zahlédl od té doby, co mu v Žilině pověděli o nutnosti poslat sem armádu. Obhlédl místnost a s potěšením zjistil, že se nachází v něčí kuchyni. Přízemí a za okny tma. Měl vynikající možnost utéct a nějaké pouta? To si přetrhne raz dva. Napnul všechny svaly a prudce se nadechl.

"Ani na to nemysli, ty zmetku," Gilbert vstoupil opět do jeho zorného pole a popadl ho za čupřinu vlasů. Náhlá brutalita Rastislava překvapila a z úst se mu vydralo překvapené zaúpění. Byl shozen ze židle a tvrdě dopadl na zem. Podle krve, která se mu začala hrnout okamžitě do úst, si zlomil nos.

“Uh… ty to máš kurva furt ještě ve vlasech.” Díval se na umazanou ruku s opravdovým znechucením, než popadl utěrku ležící na kredenci a začal si s ní dřít dlaň. Potom si dřepl na bobek a sehnul se k němu. "Co sis jako myslel? Že nás jen takhle jednoduše zradíš a v klidu si před příchodem bolševiků změníš barvy?" Uchechtl se. Měl skuhravý smích a byla to ta nejotravnější věc, co kdy Slovák slyšel. Pokusil se nadzvednout. Gilbert mu nohou dupl do zad takovou silou, že mu téměř vyrazil dech.

"Řeknu ti teď něco osobního. Zrádce já nenávidím. Každý voják, který zběhne z bojiště, by měl být okamžitě zastřelen a to bez výjimek. To není jen o poslušnosti, to je i o cti." Sundal botu z jeho zad a krátce nabral vzduch do plic. "Pěkně jsi mě nasral. Ani na chvíli jsem nevěřil, že se toho taky účastníš."

Rasťo by mu řekl něco o tom, jak jsou mu jeho myšlenkové pochody absolutně ukradené, ale nebylo mu v tu chvíli příliš dobře. Vzdáleně si vzpomněl na první den povstání. To se cítil skvěle, téměř žádná nevolnost nebo horečky, které občas tyhle věci provázely. Vlastně ho to tenkrát trochu znervózňovalo. Buďto povstání probíhalo hladce, přesně tak jak mělo…

Nebo neprobíhalo.

No, to nebyla docela pravda. Probíhalo, ale ne všude. Na západě většina velitelů na nějaký odpor kategoricky kašlala, na východě byla armáda bleskově odzbrojena a jejich plán o puštění Sovětů na Slovensko později ztroskotal i s celou Karpatsko-dukelskou operací.

"Takže sis prostě myslel, že se jen tak všeho, co jsi dělal za poslední roky, zbavíš jedním povstáním, nemám pravdu?" Jeho hlas byl jak nabroušená pila, nebezpečný a agresivní. Rastislav nehodlal na nic z toho odpovídat. Odkašlal si trochu, aby dostal z úst krev.

"Já ti teda udělám takovou památku, abys na to nikdy nezapomněl." Něco ostrého mu přejelo po zádech. Prus mu nařízl uniformu, takže měl celé rameno odkryté. Obkročmo se na něj usadil, po čemž se Rasťo začal zuřivě zmítat.

Jakmile se mu ostří zařízlo do masa, zkousl pevně rty ve snaze utlumit jakýkoliv zvuk vycházející z jeho úst. První dva malé zářezy udělal rychle, ovšem Gilbert se je rozhodl zopakovat, jako by s nimi nebyl docela spokojen.

"Necukej sebou tak! Vzmuž se trochu, ty hovado!" Znovu ho bodl do masa. “Dělal si ze mě vola celou válku, viď? Strašní kámoši se z nás stali! Příští jednotka, které ty budeš velet, bude tak nanejvýš pracovní. A nemusíš se bát - o organizaci se postaráme tentokrát my!”

Rastislav byl v té chvíli - možná lehce naivně - přesvědčen, že mu nic takového nehrozilo a Prusova slova považoval jen za plané výhružky. Navíc Tiso, i přes jeho osobní zklamání (které bylo opětované, pomyslel si Rasťo hořce), by ho jistě nenechal odvést kamsi do Říše, stejně tak jako jejich vojáky.

Gilbert zavrtěl hlavou, jako by sám celou tu situaci nemohl pochopit. “Ještě řikám bráchovi - jo, nemusíš se bát, _Slowakie_ je na naší straně, on je strašně vděčný za naši pomoc.”

“Nepomohli ste mi!” Zasípal Rasťo vyčerpaně. Do jeho hlasu se ale s každým dalším slovem vkrádala zlost. "Využili by ste ma a... a potom prenechali jej!" Zaječel.

Gilbert zastavil zkrvavenou ruku s nožem ve vzduchu a chvíli bylo slyšet jen jeho hlasité oddechování. Nakonec svěsil svou paži dolů a pomalu se zvedl z Rastislavových zad. Podíval se znechuceně na svoje dílo. Nenáviděl ten symbol, stejně jako  toho, co s ním přišel, a dostal je do těch sraček. Poslal ho sem, s příšerně vybavenou armádou, ponížen z generála východní fronty na to, aby si hrál se zdejšími povstalci na honěnou. Chvilku zavřel oči a od srdce si přál, aby to už co nejrychleji všechno skončilo, přerušován jen hlasitým oddechováním Slovenska na zemi.

A přesně v tu chvíli se ozval obrovský výbuch, který otřásl celým domem.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * _Začnite s vysťahovaním_ \- signál k rozpoutání povstání  
> 
>   * co se týká židovské otázky na Slovensku, bylo pro mě dost těžké to popsat tak, aby to odpovídalo realitě - na jednu stranu Rasťo nelže, když říká, že nevěděl, jak to tam s nimi bude vypadat, ale doufám, že to přehnané obhajování trochu poukazuje na jeho špatné svědomí - nakonec viděl jak s židy zacházeli Němci na východní frontě, nehledě na to, že dokud byli “jen” vyhošťováni a diskriminováni, dlouho si s tím hlavu nelámal
>   * Žilina byla nakonec jedno z prvních měst, kde se postavili povstalci Němcům na odpor, i když předtím to bylo centrum HS'LS a HG.
>   * SNP bylo vlastně pokažené jednak nerozumnými partyzánskými akcemi před povstáním (řízené z Kyjeva), které přivolaly na Slovensko německou armádu a jednak dezercí nebo vůbec absolutním ignorováním povstání od vojenských velitelů. V mnoha místech se vojáci vzdali doslova bez boje, jinde za sebou zase nechávali munici a techniku pro Němce. I když se našlo spoustu  oddílů, které statečně bojovaly a držely svoje pozice několik dní, nestačilo to.    
> 
>   * Jako odpověd 30 000 Slováků bylo posláno do pracovních táborů ([vlastně nucená otrocká práce v Říši, kterou asi znáte z Protektorátu ](https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tot%C3%A1ln%C3%AD_nasazen%C3%AD)) , 800 z toho se nevrátilo. Tím ale represálie proti povstání zdaleka neskončily...  
> 
> 



	23. Konec války

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Václav vypadá nadmíru spokojeně s tělem přitisklým k jeho a on sám si v té chvíli nedokáže představit místo, kde by byl raději. Naslouchal jeho dechu s uklidňujícím pocitem, že teď už snad konečně bude všechno v pořádku.
> 
> Nic nebylo v pořádku.
> 
> za správnost Rastislavovy slovenčiny děkuju dokudoki

**prosinec 1944, Slovensko**

Rastislav nechápal, jak se to všechno mohlo tak příšerně zvrtnout. Svoje osvobození bral jako neuvěřitelnou schodu náhod - i když v jeho přítomnosti nejspíš nebyla náhoda nic, myslel si temně. Jakmile s pomocí partyzánů utekli z domu, vydali se směrem k lesu a až tam se jim podařilo Němce setřást. Gilbert udělal velkou chybu, když ho nenechal okamžitě převést na bezpečné místo.

V tuhle chvíli se brodil neskutečnou závějí a ptal se sám sebe, jak dlouho už takovou zimu nezažil. Začala se dělat tma, ale stále pochodovali, což Rastislava nutilo pořád si v hlavě přehrávat události posledních pěti měsíců.

Na to, co se stalo na Dukle, se snažil raději nemyslet. Rasťo považoval přechod na partyzánský způsob boje za prohru a dokonce mu přišlo, jako by sami velitelé nevěděli, jak dál. I přes marné naděje Slovenska a přítomnosti Sovětů se Ivan po celou dobu nikde neukázal. Ztráty byly na obou stranách dost velké, aby celou operaci mohl považovat za příšerně velký průšvih.

Vojákovi za ním podklouzla noha a při pokusu udržet rovnováhu narazil do Rastislava, se kterým se v dalších pár sekundách začal kutálet sněhem po svahu dolů. Slovensko zastavil až strom (tvrdě ho zastavil) a jedním pohotovým chňapnutím ruky zbrzdil i svého druha.

“A ja som sa už tešil, že je so mnou koniec,” pronesl mladý hlas, až příliš mladý dle Rastislavova úsudku. Věnoval mu za tu poznámku dloubnutí do ramene.

“Neprežeň to s optimizmom, inak nás tu všetkých nakazíš.” Zakroutil Rasťo hlavou.

Kluk k němu překvapeně zvedl hlavu a přimhouřil oči. “Ja ťa poznám. V Bystrici si mal tú reč, ty si-”

"To si doteraz spal? Už idem pred tebou dva dni." Vydral ze sebe Rasťo těžce, když se snažil po zmrzlém sněhu vydrápat zpátky nahoru.

“Prečo si práve tu s nami?” Zeptal se ho, když se dostali dost vysoko, aby jim ostatní pomohli nahoru.

“Nesmú ma chytiť.” Rastislava už ta konverzace začínala otravovat. Věděl, že dřív nebo později začne mít nepříjemné otázky, na které nechtěl myslet ani on sám.

“Vtedy si povedal, že sa zapojí celé Slovensko, ale na západe na to niektorí vôbec nereagovali.”

"Mali zrejme zlé rozkazy."

"Skôr sú to gardisti! Polka sa trasie pred Hitlerom a polka pred tým, že by museli zdvihnú svoje tučné zadky-"

Voják před nimi se otočil. Měl krev po celé bradě a Rastislavovi se zdálo, že se motá. Těžko říct, dělala se tma.

"No pár gardistov musíme mať aj tu, keď presne vedia každý náš krok,” poznamenal kysele a potom přidal do kroku, nechávající upovídaného mladíka za sebou.

"Ako ti je?"

Muž před ním se zastavil a podíval se na Rastislava. Takhle zblízka vypadal bledě. Vtáhl vzduch nosem do plic a ucítil lehký zápach, rána na rameni se mu musela zanítit.

"Trochu sa motám, ale myslím, že tá bolesť sa už zmierňuje. Veď to nie nič vážne, však?” Zadíval se na Slovensko s drobným úsměvem a strachem ukrytým v očích. Rastislav si jeho 'miernejšiu' bolest uměl poměrně dobře představit a 'trochu sa motám' pravděpodobně znamenalo 'sotva vládzem chodiť'.

"S tým by si poradila aj tvoja mamka," pousmál se a poplácal ho po zádech, dávající si dobrý pozor, aby se vyhnul jeho očím. Zítra ráno nejpozději dostane horečku, pokud ne už dnes v noci.

Rastislav těžce dosedl na něj zem, když se konečně rozhodnou utábořit se. Nostalgicky vzpomínal na přednášky na Bratislavské univerzitě, kam se vkrádal až do té doby, než tam potkal kamaráda z vojny, který ho jako vtip odtáhl za jedním svým profesorem. Rasťo se nikdy řádným studentem nestal, vzhledem k tomu, že nemohl nikomu dokázat ani docházku do základní školy, ale po uplynutí pár let mu jeho starý přítel s čerstvým doktorátem nechával dveře otevřené téměř kamkoliv chtěl, takže Rasťo se poprvé stal svědkem _doktořiny_ , nepočítaje tedy jeho středověké zkušenosti s pouštěním žilou a podobnýmy 'zákroky', které v mnoha případech život spíš zkracovaly než prodlužovaly. A když se pak stal rektorem univerzity Tuka, Rastislavovi stačilo jen otevřít pusu. Během války to byl opravdu skvělý způsob, jak zabít čas, alespoň do té doby, dokud ho neposlali zabíjet čas doslova.

Znovu našel svého raněného kamaráda a chvíli se na muže, který měl víčka stisknutá k sobě, smutně díval. S nepříjemným pocitem v žaludku si uvědomoval, že tady mu jeho nově nabyté lékařské znalosti byly bez léků tak jako tak víceméně k ničemu.

* * *

Ráno při sestupu do vesnice se stalo to nejhorší. Nejenže se jejich kamarádovi přihoršilo a museli ho nechat nahoře, ale už cestou dolů se srazili se svými starými známými. V Rastislavovi doslova hrknlo, když zaregistroval oba dva, jak jdou s vojáky pod kopcem a celkem oprávněné se nervózně rozhlíží kolem. Bylo nejlepší je přepadnout takhle, i když byli v početní nevýhodě, z téhle výšky se dalo výborně střílet.

Vyklonil se zpoza stromu, plně si vědom na jak blbém místě se právě nacházel. Skrčil se v marných snahách něja se krýt, jenže jakmile udělal krok směrem k nim, jeho oči se sestkaly s Německem, který s jeho _Achtung!_ rozhodně neotálel, ale to už byli Němci pod palbou.

Rastislav ho měl na mušce, věděl, že Ludwig samopal nestačí dost rychle zvednout. Ale těsně před stisknutím spouště mu noha sjela po kameni a pistole vyklouzla z Rastislavových prokřehlých prstů. Rovnováhy nabyl právě ve chvíli, kdy mu proletěla hlavou kulka. Skácel se na kameny, jedním okem, které mu nevysílalo do každé části jeho bytosti nesnesitelnou bolest, upřeným na studenou, modrou oblohu. Cítil, jak mu to levé pulsuje bolestí a zalévá se krví, která mu stékala po tváři až na límec.

Potom se kolem něj udělalo černo.

* * *

Jakmile uviděl světlo, zatouží se k němu natáhnout, ale přesně v té chvíli ucítil, jako by ho někdo skopnul zpátky, všechno se s ním otočilo a najednou jeho srdce opět bilo. Když se chtěl nadechnout, ozval se sípavý zvuk, jak se mu vzduch vracel do plic. Jeho zorné pole se zmenšilo, ale Rasťo se ani tak nepozastavoval nad tímhle, jako spíš nad zuboženými tvářemi jeho vojáků, kteří se na něj dívali, jako kdyby jejich život závisel na jeho zdraví.

_A ani netuší, akú pravdu majú._

Motala se mu hlava a neviděl na jedno oko. Uniformu měl potřísněnou krví. Někdo se mu pokusil přiložit kousek látky přes tvář a on bolestí ucukl.

"Čo sa stalo?" Zeptal se pomalu. Trochu byl vyveden z míry tím, jak slabě jeho hlas zněl.

"Mali sme ich na muške, ale hneď ako ťa zasiahli, tak sme se stiahli. Máme troch mŕtvych, ale musím ti povedať, že sme mali riadne šťastie. Ten albín sa začal hádať s tým väčším blondiakom, niečo na seba kričali. Tamto Jano hovorí, že to bolo niečo o tom, či ťa nechajú tu a tiež sa asi báli, že by sme ich zajali my, pretože nás nečakali toľko. Podľa tvojej rady sme na nich vôbec nestrieľali a snažili sa zasiahnuť len normálnych.”

Rastislav zamrkal. “Troch mŕtvych?”

"Všetci boli pekne vydesení, keď si nevstal ako obvykle," ignoroval chlapec jeho otázku. Konečně si všimnul, že to byl ten, s kterým den předtím letěl ze svahu. "Ono to na teba nefunguje, len keď je to od normálnych ľudí, čo?"

“Nechajte ho chvíľu si oddýchnuť. Hneď potom musíme čo najrýchlejšie odtiaľto, než si sem pre nás pošlú posily." Pronesl jejich velitel pomalu rusky, a tak Rastislava přikryli jakousi dekou a nechali ho chvíli spát. Rastislav, cítící se jako když s jeho hlavou někdo hrál kopanou, upadl rychle do bezesného spánku.

* * *

**březen 1945, Slovensko**

Muž otevřel dveře a překvapeně se rozhlédnul kolem, jeho oči počítající tiše vojáky. Podíval se na Rastislava. Nic neříkal, ale z jeho obličeje byla poznat, že jím není nijak nadšený.

Rasťo ho chápal. Taky sám sebou nebyl nijak nadšený. Jeho pohled ale opětoval do té doby, než muž udělal krok zpátky a potom ukázal do světnice. Pustil sem čtyři, ostatním pak zastoupil cestu a pošlal je na seník. Poprvé slyšel jeho hlas, podivně měkký oproti ošlehané tváři s nedůvěřivýma očima.

"Dám vám, čo chcete, keď mi sľúbite, že zajtra budete preč."

Ostatní se po sobě podívali, jeden se kouše do rtu, druhý vraští obočí.

"Deň nám stačí." Prohlásil Rasťo tiše. Neřeknul mu, že jim nic dávat nemusí, protože všichni měli hlad jako vlci a s prázdným žaludkem by moc daleko nedošli. Dostali chleba se sýrem, který do sebe všichni cpali takovým způsobem, že je musel sám Rasťo varovat, aby to nepřeháněli, nebo se jim udělá špatně a přijde to všechno vniveč.

Muž je všechny pozoroval se zájmem v očích, potom postavil na stůl flašku. Rastislavovi bylo poprvé po mnoha týdnech opravdu teplo a ani ne po hodině už ospale mžoural na jejich hostitele.

“Čo vy tu tak sám?” Zeptal se ho přátelsky, ale odpovědí mu bylo jenom zamračení.

“Sám? Cítim sa ako majiteľ ubytovne! Až na to, že za odmenu nedostanem nič iné ako guľku do hlavy!” Pravil rozhořčeně. Rasťo několikrát zamrkal a potom se podíval na svoje společníky, dva se smíchem kymácející se v náznaku tance a dalšího, co klidně oddechoval na lavici, zatímco jejich velitel seděl u kamen a podpaloval si cigaretu.

“Chlapci, stíšte to!” Obrátil se na ty dva a potom se židlí přisunul k jejich hostiteli. “A koho ste tu mal minule? Kadiaľ šli?” Ptal se s velkým zájem v hlase.

Muž si dal ruce v kříž a div po něm nevyprskl: “Nepamätám sa!”

Rasťo se zamračil a začínalo to v něm pomalu bublat. Co si ten chlap myslel? “Na čo vám to je, hádať sa tu? My sme neprišli v zlom -”

"Viete čo robia s takými ako ja?" Položil si ruce na stůl, zatímco se mu knír vzteky třásl. V seknici se rozhostilo ticho.

"A viete čo robia s takými ako my?!" Otočil se k němu rozzuřeně jeden ze dvou tanečníků, dobrá nálada ta tam.

Muž ho ale ignoroval a díval se vyčítavě do Rastislavových očí. “Kúsok odtiaľ pomáhali vašim kamarátom. Do dvoch dní bola dedina v plameňoch. Ženy, deti, tých čo nezastrelili nahnali do domov a nechali zhorieť!" Sevřel pevně desku stolu, jako by se musel hodně ovládat, než procedil mezi zuby. “Zájdite sa tam zajtra pozrieť, nech uvídíte-”

Přestal mluvit, když Rasťo prudce vstal. Po obličeji mu přejel stín strachu nad něčím, co se Slovensku problesklo v očích. Tenhle nebyl úplně normální, cítil to. Díval se na tvář, která mu byla až podivně známá, viděl v ní oči svých příbuzných, bradu jeho starého otce, ale všechno to bylo jako maska, lež kterou se mu tenhle mladík snažil namluvit. Bylo na něm něco jiného, jako by starého, pohyboval se zvláštními gesty nepochopitelnými pro někoho v nejlepších letech. Vlastně místy kráčel téměř jako stařec a když otevřel dvířka vstříc zimě, zvednul se ten Rus z kamen a zavolá na něj, kam si to myslí, že jde.

“Hovorí, aby sme sa tam išli pozrieť. Tak idem.” Zaskuhral ten kluk a vybelhal se ven do zimy, jeho velitel za ním, mumlajíc si nadávky pod fousy.

* * *

Rasťo viděl základy a ohořelé zdi domů. Nebylo to nic, co by předtím neviděl, ale to neznamenalo, že to někdy toužil vidět znovu. Nahlédnul do jednoho z polorozpadlých domků a v tu chvíli litoval, že to udělal.

Tak nějak litoval všeho.

Zmrzlý sníh mu křupal pod nohama a všude kolem bylo mrazivé ticho, přerušované jen jeho vlastním dechem. Chvíli se přestal ozývat i ten, jak se Rasťo snažil udržet všechno to, co cítil, v sobě.

_Je to moja vina._

Opřel se zády o skálu a zavřel oči. Viděl sebe samotného, stovky let zpátky, vyhublé zdivočelé děcko, kterým tenkrát byl, sedící schoulený na podobném místě. Byl tenkrát přesvědčen, že to je jeho konec, snažící se vytrhnout si šíp ze zad, příliš slabý na to, aby dokázal dostat hrot ven z masa. Nakonec to nezvládnul a rozbrečel se, špinavou tvář ve sněhu, očekávající vlastní smrt. Celé tělo se mu otřásalo pláčem a zimou. Byl sám.

Začal znovu padat sníh a Rasťovy nohy jako by ztratily veškerou sílu. Dosedl na zem a zadíval se na noční oblohu.

Byl příliš vyčerpaný na to, aby brečel. Strašně rád by teď usnul a po probuzení chtěl místo trosek vidět stojící domy, slyšet cvrlikáním ptáků, vzbuzen stydlivými šťouchanci od dětí, které ho našly ležet uprostřed cesty, jako toho největšího ožralu, co nebyl večer schopný z hospody ani domů dojít. Chvíli by si hrál na mrtvého a pak by za obrovského řevu a smíchu dětí vyskočil na nohy a hnal by se za nimi. Všechno by to vlastně byla jenom taková hra, ošklivý sen, co se mu předtím tak dlouho zdál.

Klížily se mu únavou oči. Podíval se na těch pár zimních hvězd rozsypaných po obloze a myslel na to, jak by mohl v tuhle chvíli sedět na desítkách různých míst postižených stejným neštěstím, dívat se na ty samé hvězdy, a být stejně zbytečný, jako tady.

_Je mi to ľúto._

Trhl sebou.

Zvuk kulometu se rozléhal všude kolem a narážel na skály. Rasťo se probudil z jedné noční můry o plamenech šlehajících do vzduchu, aby vyšel vstříc druhé.

* * *

**květen 1945, Praha, Protektorát**

Václav se cítil jako načasovaná bomba, zmítán vzdálenou bolestí z východu i ze západu, rozšiřující se pomalu po celém jeho těle, jako epidemie. Věděl, že to byla jenom otázka času.

Úpěnlivě poslouchal rádio a hladově hltal všechny informace spojené s porážkou Německa a když slovo padlo na ovobozováním Slovenska, kroutil knoflíkem hlasitosti nahoru.

I když Ludwigův návrat do Protektorátu se zdál každým dnem víc a víc nepravděpodobnější, stále se v noci budil s takovými strašnými nočními můrami, že občas raději vysedával na balkóně, nedbaje u toho na studený jarní vzduch, usínající společně s městem kolem něj.

Všechny jeho myšlenky jako by se ztrácely při pohledu na modrou oblohu a když spal, zdálo se mu, jak se vznáší v atmosféře, naprosto volný a s nádherným pocitem u srdce. Létal v naducaných mracích a zem mu ubíhala pod nohami, dokud se nevynořily německé stíhačky a hákové kříže, zlověstně se mračící z jejich křídel. Pevnou rukou je začal ostřelovat a Václav s rozhodností, kterou v reálném životě postrádal, je bez strachu posílal k zemi. Byl znovu silný, opět měl situaci pod kontrolou. Jediné, co ho dokázalo vyvést z míry, byl vzdálený Rastislavův hlas, linoucí se ze sluchátek a diktující mu souřadnice.

Václav se jednou z takového snu probudil s trhnutím, jako by mu celým tělem projela elektřina. Rozespale mžoural kolem sebe a vstal. Zavře, za sebou balkonové dveře a dokráčel ke kanapi, na které se bez ladu a skladu svalil. Natáhnul se prstem pro rádio, německé hlášení byl osvědčený způsob jak ho spolehlivě zbudit.

“Je sechs hodin.” Ozvalo se z rádia po pár minutách statického šumění a Václav se nepřítomně usmál.

Až opožděně mu došlo, že hlasatel recitoval celé hlášení podivně radostným hlasem.

A že mluvil česky.

* * *

**duben-květen 1945, Československo**

Přišlo mu, že zvedal nohy pouze ze setrvačnosti, jako kdyby jeho tělo už mnoho týdnů ovládal někdo jiný. Byl v Košicích, v Bratislavě, ale Rasťo se nezastavoval. Nohy ho nesly, stejně tak jako dvanáct měsíců před tím neustále dál, dokud nestanul před Prahou, kde v tuhle chvíli až na pár zoufalých výstřelů už vládnul mír.

Absolvoval poměrně hořkosladké setkání s Benešem a jejich prezident jako by nevěděl, odkud s ním začít. Zároveň si byl dobře vědom, že ignorovat ho prostě nemůže a tak začal pronášet řeč o Rastislavových zásluhách na obnovení Československa a slibech o budoucím zlepšení jeho postavení.

Ve dvacátých letech by to byla pro Slovensko rajská hudba, teď měl co dělat, aby udržel obočí v normální rovině.

“Nakonec,” zadíval se směrem k hlavní třídě, “já jsem proti tomu nikdy vyloženě nebyl. Už v třicátém osmém jsem přece přednesl návrh na decentralizaci.”

Rasťo se dobromyslně ušklíbnul a zakroutil hlavou, polykající v tu chvíli slova o tonoucím se politikovi a spásném stéblu autonomie. Jeho názor na Beneše nemohla po téměř třiceti letech změnit žádná jeho slova. Rasťo ho klidně poslouchal a necítil vůči němu v tu chvíli nic, ovšem po pár slovech ho přerušil.

"Nejaké správy o Václavovi? Viete, kde sú?"

Starý muž se na něj usmál téměř vítězoslavně, jako by na tu otázku dlouho čekal. “Jsme jenom kousek od osvobození Prahy. Brzo se s ním setkáš.”

* * *

 

* * *

**15\. květen 1945, Československo**

Tiše se díval, jak v klidu leží vedle něj s jednou rukou kolem jeho pasu a čelem přitisknutým k Rastislavovu ramenu. Měl na sobě jenom trenýrky s nátělníkem a Rasťo si uvědomoval, jak strašně vyhuble vypadá. Snažil se vybavit si paže, na kterých byly před válkou dobře rozpoznatelné svaly, zatímco naslouchal, jak lehce oddechuje. Vypadal až příliš v klidu, jeho tvář nezdravě pobledlá a na bradě už zřetelně rozeznatelné strniště. Vztáhl k němu ruku a pohladil ho po rameni, s hlavou plnou obrazů z jejich setkání, cítíce na sobě stále ještě to příšerné sevření, se kterým ho přivítal.

Jejich byt byl jedním z těch, které zničilo bombardování, a v jejich garsonce se nacházela doslova metrová díra ve zdi. Václav jim narychlo zajistil tenhle zaprášený pokoj plný bordelu, kterému vévodila stará rozvrzaná postel. Čech vypadal, že toho měl hodně co říct, tedy alespoň do té doby, než se za nimi zavřely dveře. Jediné, co pak pronesl, bylo to, že jsou lidé, kteří vědí, kde jsou a lidé, kteří si musí na jejich tajtrdlíkování počkat až do zítra. Beneš měl stejně do Prahy přijet až o den později.

_“Václav, musíš mi sľúbiť, že odteraz už bude všetko úplne inak…”_

Rastislav věděl, že ať by mu v tu chvíli odpověděl cokoliv, nedokázal by nic udělat, než se k němu bezmocně tisknout, stejně jako on k němu. Už od prvního pohledu na Česko dostal drobný šok, vypadal vyčerpaně a téměř až nemocně. Nebyl vůbec schopný přemýšlet normálně, když ho u rozdloubaného chodníku viděl, jako by na chvíli zapomněl na všechno to ošklivé mezi nimi. Jediné, na čem mu v tom momentě záleželo, byl on a Slovensko to děsilo, protože takhle to být nemělo, nikdy to neměl nechat tak daleko zajít. Rastislav věděl, kdo je. Nebylo to tak, že by si nedovolil mít ho rád, ale nechtěl ho mít rád takhle.

A stejně se tomu neubránil, když Václav na jeho slova s očividnou zoufalostí v očích rychle zakýval hlavou ve stylu, že by mu v té chvíli slíbil absolutně cokoliv, jen když mu odpustí všechna jejich předchozí nedorozumění. Jeho bratr poprvé v životě před ním brečel, a když ho políbil na rty (rychle, byli stále venku), cítil vlhko i na vlastních tvářích. Přišlo mu, jako by v jeho náručí na malou sekundu ze sebe setřásl všechnu smrt, špínu a bolest.

Když přišli sem, Rastislava se zmocnil silný pocit očekávání a byl si téměř jisýt, že Václav cítil to samé. Sám si sednul na postel a sledoval, jak si jeho přítel sundává boty a sako. Nespustil z něj oči, ani když se k němu blížil pomalými ale jistými kroky. Václav ho hladil po tváři, dokud se jeho prsty nezastavily na obvazu Rastislavova oka.

"Kdo z nich dvou?" Zněl trochu přiškrceně. Rasťo si rozhodně nemyslel, že je dobrý nápad o tom teď mluvit.

_To si ešte nevidel môj chrbát._

I přes to jméno Německa donutilo Václava zkřivit tvář v příšerném nenávistném šklebu. Až po opětném setkání s očima Slovenska zjihnul. Pomalinku palcem přejel po jeho zafačovaném obočí, než si k němu dřepnul a políbil ho na spánek. "To se zahojí, neboj," zašeptal mu do ucha pod obvazem.

Rasťo se smál, i když to vůbec nebylo jisté. Chytnul ho za boky a donutí ho jít blíž. První dva knoflíčky košile měl rozepnuté a tak ho lehce políbil na odhalenou kůži, než se začal rty stále žadonivěji přesouvat výš. Václav se opíral koleny o postel a ztěžka vtáhnul vzduch do plic, když pokračoval v rozepínání. Na krku si Rasťo všimnul ošklivé spáleniny, ale nekomentoval to, hrubě vytěsnil obraz Německa z hlavy a přejel prsty po Václavově hrudi až k lemu jeho kalhot. Byl vážně tak strašně hubený, myslel si znovu.

Václav, místo aby ho v činnosti, ke které se chystal, povzbuzoval, strnul a Rasťo k němu překvapeně vzhlédl. Čech se k němu snížil a vlepil mu téměř omluvně pusu na čelo.

"Jsem strašně unavený, víš...," zašeptal neurčitě a Rasťo to chápal víc než dobře. Spíš než sex samotný potřeboval v tuhle chvíli, aby ho někdo obejmul a nechal ho odpočnout si, alespoň na pár hodin zapomenou na všechny ty hrůzy, co v posledních měsících zažil. A Václav se v téhle funkci v minulosti osvědčil víc než dobře.

Nechal ho tedy, aby si svlékl kalhoty i propocenou košili a za chvíli ho vystřídal v koupelně. Potřeboval by převaz, ale nějak se tím neměl chuť teď zaobírat. Žádné léky nebo lékařská péče teď neovlivní, jak rychle se mu to uzdraví. Ponechal si po Václavově vzoru nátělník, i když v něm normálně nerad spal. Dnes mu to nechtěl ukazovat. Dnešní noc hodlali spolu předstírat, že ošklivé věci neexistují a jsou už jednou provždy za nimi. Zítra můžou řešit problémy s Němci, s Maďary i mezi sebou, ale dneska ne.

Václav vypadal nadmíru spokojeně s tělem přitisklým k jeho a on sám si v té chvíli nedokázal představit místo, kde by byl raději. Naslouchal jeho dechu s uklidňujícím pocitem, že teď už snad konečně bude všechno v pořádku.

* * *

**16\. květen 1945, Praha, Československo**

Když se Rastislav druhý den probudil, zjistil, že v pořádku nemá být absolutně nic.

Václav seděl na posteli, zatímco Rasťo si sundával se zatajeným dechem nátělník, čistou košili připravenou vedle sebe. Čech ho u toho tiše pozoroval, sám se ještě úplně neprobral, ale když jeho oči spočinuly na lopatkách Slovenska, suše polk. Pokřivená a z části nedokončená svastika se vyjímala mezi těmi jeho jizvičkami a spáleninami, krvavě červená, jak se kůže ještě pořádně nezhojila. Rasťo k němu sál zády pár sekund absolutně nehybně, než se otočil k Václavovi, který okamžitě vyměnil otevřená ústa a zhrozený pohled za unavenou masku a zíral zarytě do země. Rasťo tam stál s novou košilí v ruce a když nenastala žádná reakce, jednoduše si ji přetáhnul přes hlavu.

A ani slovo o tom nepadlo. Vůbec nic.

_Je toto tvoj tichý spôsob, ako ma potrestať?_

Rasťo byl přesvědčený o tom, že jeho ignorace měla přesně tenhle účel. Jeho odmítnutí vůbec uznat existenci té věci na jeho zádech, jako kdyby ho drásalo zevnitř. _Stalo sa to!_ Měl chuť na něj křičet. _Tým že to budeš ignorovať sa nič nezmení!_

Téměř si přál, aby na něj řval. Chtěl, aby se tvářil ublíženě, aby mu udělal příšernou scénu a potom, až to ze sebe všechno dostane, aby ho nechal ukonejšit ho ve svojí náruči a slíbit mu, že to je všechno za nimi. Přesto Václav nehnul ani brvou, vlepil mu pusu, a když odcházel, slíbil, že bude za pár hodin zpátky.

Usmál se předtím ještě povzbudivě na Slovensko.

* * *

_**několik dnů před tím - Brněnská radnice, 12. května 1945** _

„Nyní se dáme hned do práce. A budeme dělat pořádek mezi námi, zejména také zde v městě Brně s Němci a všemi ostatními," pokračoval Beneš ve svém projevu a Morava stála vedle něj s drobným úsměvem na tváři.

_Konečně je to za námi._

Jeho řeč poslouchala jen tak napůl s očima upřenýma dolů na dav a doslova nasávala tu atmosféru radosti. Za chvíli ho přece uvidí! Všichni pak budou znovu spolu a zároveň bude třeba udělat spoustu práce - tak dlouhá zima znamená pěkně suché léto a... Dole někdo začal tleskat a přerušil její myšlenky.

_Hezky všechno popořadě._

"Můj program je - já to netajím -, že otázku německou musíme v republice vylikvidovat."

Úsměv jí zhořknul na tváři. No, samozřejmě. Ještě tohle. To byla první věc na pořadí, co musí s Václavem okamžitě vyřešit. Jen jí trochu překvapila rozhodnost jejich prezidenta. Potom jí ale zalilo tvrdé přesvědčení, že přesně takhle to má být.

_A víte, co chtěli oni udělat s námi?_

Opět se ozvalo souhlasné tleskání nad prezidentovými slovy. Ludmila viděla svoje vlastní rozpoložení přímo na lidech pod balkónem, kde právě stála.

"V této práci budeme potřebovat sil vás všech.“ Pohlédnul na Moravu a ta se na něj usmála.

Konečně se po těch šesti letech dokázala upřímně smát.

* * *

**16\. květen 1945, Praha**

Beneš přijel další den do Prahy přesně, jak se Slovenskem předpokládali. V pozdních večerních hodinách stál Václav v jeho kanceláři.

"Tak jste se vrátil," pronesl Čech. Několikrát už spolu ten den mluvili, ale teprve teď se jim dostalo patřičného soukromí. Václav se také podstatnou část dne motal kolem Slovenska a Moravy, která přijela společně s jejich prezidentem.

"Nedovedu ani slovy popsat, jak jsem rád, že jsem zase zpátky.” Obešel stůl a postavil se před Václava. “Po celý můj pobyt v Londýně jsem myslel na tuhle chvíli, co bude potřeba hned po návratu udělat. Nastává pro nás teď těžké období, ovšem nic v porovnání s předchozími šesti... vlastně sedmi lety. Opravdu nic se nemůže rovnat hrdinství, které jsi po dobu okupace prokázal." Podíval se Václavovi do očí a on v tu chvíli věděl, že to myslí upřímně.

Dokázal ale na něj zírat jen s přiotevřenými ústy. Slovo hrdinství mu uvízlo v krku. Hrdinství? Mluvil abstraktně nebo o Václavovi? V čem vlastně spočívalo Václavovo hrdinství? Že se nechal Německem ohnout přes stůl? Byl hrdina, když dovolil, aby se to stalo? Choval se hrdinsky, když se celé další dva roky až do povstání v podstatě schovával doma? Nebylo tohle prohlášení o hrdinství jako plivnutí na statečnost těch, kteří za něj položili životy? Na lidi, co za cenu záchrany jeho existence obětovali sebe a často i svou rodinu, zatímco Beneš ho tu klidně nechal a odjel si do exilu?

Má chuť mu to říct. _Nechal jste mě tu! Jak jste mě tu mohl nechat?!_

Potom si vzpomněl na Eliáše zastřeleného v Kobylisích a desítky dalších, kteří v konečných dnech války dostali svoje rozsudky smrti. Na ty kluky co si v posledních chvílích přikládají pistole ke spánkům. Na všechny, kterým do týlu vpálili kulku a nechali je svalit se dolů na špinavou zem. On to všechno slyšel a do jednoho cítil.

Beneš si všimnul jeho rozčílení a popošel k němu. Václav se po něm téměř varovně podíval a tak oba strnuli. Václav si začal sundávat sako a roztřesenými prsty rozepínal knoflíčky od košile. Byl přesvědčen, že mu tím ublíží a snad ani nevěděl, proč to dělá, proč se takhle nemožně chová. Přál si, aby tu byl Masaryk a řekl mu 'konec komedií' nebo jiné jeho obraty a potom, až by se vypovídal, by mu bylo přesně řečeno, co má učinit.

"Tady máte, pane prezidente, svědectví o mém hrdinství.” Nakonec byl rád, že ho Masaryk nevidí. Z jeho slov čišela nenávist k sobě a ke všemu kolem něj. "Takhle mi dávali najevo, co pro ně jsem. Tohle byla ochrana Německa. Tohle byla cena za to, že jsem nebojoval!" Přišel v té chvíli o hlas.

“Bavili jsme se o tom před válkou.” Pronesl prezident opatrně, nespouštějící z Česka oči. “Zničil by tě.”

“Zničil mě i tak!”

V tváři Beneše bylo teď vidět upřímné zhrození a Václav doslova cítil, jak místo zadostiučinění k němu přicházela hrozná lítost a k jeho prezidentovi asi taky. Zapínal si rychle košili zpátky, ale nešlo mu to. Styděl se mu teď podívat do očí.

Dřív by čekal ránu, než jeho ruku na svém rameni.

Když k němu muž, jehož stáří si teď uvědomoval víc než kdy předtím, opět promluvil, bylo to ještě horší. Unavený obličej mu připomínal Háchu - Háchu, který se teď nacházel ve vězení na Pankráci, a bylo dost pravděpodobné, že tam i zemře. Václav příliš často zapomínal, že lidé stárnou.

"Už je konec, Václave. Brzy se všeho německo živlu zbavíme a já ti slibuji, že udělám všechno proto, aby na tebe ta bestie už nikdy nevztáhla ruku!" Mluvil rozhodným hlasem, který potřeboval tolikrát za války slyšet. "Německo bude Spojenci zaraženo do kolen takovým způsobem, že se už nezvedne. Potrestání všech zločinců a kolaborantů se připravuje."

Václav musel několikrát zamrkat očima a těžce polknout, aby se k němu neotočil a nerozbrečel se mu tady. Chtěl mu říct, že i když už je všemu konec, tak má stále strach, stále se bojí a že se mu chce pomstít, tak strašně se chce pomstít...

* * *

Václav se nějak nechával unést. Už věděl, jak to skončí a i když necítil vyloženě odpor, vzrušení se jaksi nedostavuje, tedy asi ano, ale ne v těch místech, kde by to potřeboval. Dotýkal se ho rád a prsty přejíždějící po jeho zádech ho uklidňovaly. Jenomže tohle nemohl dělat věčně a říct mu, že nechce, pro něj vůbec nebyla přijatelná možnost. Protože by to nepochopil, protože by se ptal a panebože on se nikdy nesměl dozvědět proč. Při představě, že by ztratil respekt jednoho z posledních lidí, kteří ho ještě nějak uznávali a na kterých mu záleželo...

Věděl, že on ho chce, ale ono to nebylo tak jednoduché. Dokonce si ho sám stáhnul na sebe a Václav s ústy na jeho věděl, že jakkoliv tohle všechno bylo příjemné, nejraději by s tím přestal, než to příjemné být přestane. Ty jeho šedé oči ho sledovaly neskutečně naléhavě, takže nakonec ho přinutí vyměnit si pozice a Rasťo, nejspíš až příliš vzrušený tímhle jeho aktem, už obou začal zbavovat posledních kousků oblečení.

Jeho ruka dělala divy, ovšem ne zázraky a Václav mu musel zašeptat do ucha, že přece ví, co má dělat. Znovu se s ním líbal a Čech se pokoušel soustředit jen a jen něj a doopravdy se snažuk, aby to všechno bylo normální.

Brzo ale poznal, že není možné nemyslet. Kdykoliv zavřel oči, musel je rychle otevřít, jak neúnavný pohyb začal patřit někomu úplně jinému a on brzo začal toužit po tom, aby to velmi rychle skončilo. Rastislav to nevydržel dlouho - Václav si myslel, že je až příliš citlivý pro svoje dobro - nemluvě o tom, jak slepý by musel být, aby mu nedošlo, že se chová divně.

"Preboha čo ti je?" Řekl třesoucím se hlasem a vztáhnul k jeho tváři ruku. Václav zavřel ztěžka oči a cítil, jak ho druhé tělo úplně opouští. Až teď si uvědomil, jaká byla v místnosti zima.

"Ja… môžeš predsa povedať, že nemáš náladu-" Václav se musel kousnout do rtu, když uslyšel ten příšerně zklamaný a nechápavý tón hlasu, kterým s ním mluvil Podíval se na něj, jak sedí na posteli a samozřejmě, že mu teď ukazoval ty záda, proč ne? Protože když už mu ten sráč nemohl ničit život osobně, tak mu ho hnojil alespoň takhle, ve snaze zruinovat i úplně to poslední, co měl.

"Promiň," vydralo se mu z úst a cítil, že to silně nezvládá. Nevěděl, co mu má říct, a zároveň se bál zrady svého hlasu, kdyby se o nějaké vysvětlení pokusil.

_Promiň Rasťo, nechci s tebou spát, protože musím stále myslet na někoho jiného, pro koho jsem "roztahoval nohy."_

Rastislav seděl zády k němu a potom se pomalu otočil. Tu bezradnost měl doslova vepsanou v obličeji. Taky si nejspíš naivně myslel, že teď bude všechno v pořádku.

“Ja… urobil som niečo zle, alebo… môžeš mi povedať-“

Václav by se nejraději oblékl.

"P-proste nemáš chuť... so mnou," snažil se znít normálně, ale hlas se mu zadrhával.

Čech pomalu bez toho, aby vyhledal jeho oči, přikývl. Odpovědí mu bylo jen mrtvolné ticho.

"Mám spať tu?" Ozvalo se skoro neslyšně a Václav rychle kývl hlavou. Když se Raťo přikryl, udělal to samé. Zatímco Václav pozoroval storp, jeho bratr civěl do zdi vedle něj.

Po dlouhém pocitu prázdnoty se dostavila zvláštní bolest, protože mu došlo, že tahle situace se už s někým jiným odehrála před dvěma lety. Musel téměř zkousnout zuby, jak příšerný pocit studu a bezmocnosti zaplavil celou jeho bytost. Václav si bude na tenhle moment ještě po letech dost dobře pamatovat, a to nejen kvůli tomu, co se předtím stalo. Naposledy v životě se upřímně a zoufale modlil k Bohu a bylo to proto, aby co nejrychleji usnul.

* * *

Probudil se a Rastislavovou první logickou reakcí bylo sáhnout si k pasu pro pistoli. Její hledání mu ale překazil hlas svého bratra, který zněl naléhavě a on, aniž by se zaposlouchal, tápal po světle. Něco se děje, něco strašného se stalo a on musí-

Jakmile rozsvítil, pokoj se ze tmy dostal do žlutavého šera a Rasťo překvapeně zamžikal, i když to byl on sám, kdo stiskl spínač. Otočil se na druhou stranu postele, kde spatřil Česko v jakémsi polosedě s očima upřenýma před sebe.

"Václav, čo to vyvádz-” Do hlasu se mu vkradla tísnivá nejistota. Potom byl přerušen.

"Nech mě." Odpověděl mu Václav a roztřesenou rukou si zakryje obličej. Rastislav na něj chvíli nevěřícně zíral. "Nech mě na pokoji," zaskuhral a hlavou, kterou měl dosud opřenou o pelest, se sesunul dolů na polštář.

Rasťo se k němu naklonil, aby viděl, jak přerývavě dýchá a otřásá se jako v nějaké zimnici. Začínal být pěkně vyděšený.

"Václav, čo ti je?" Mluvil teď tišeji a pomalu položí svou ruku na jeho rameno. To co se stalo pak, ho naprosto uzemnilo. Václav se otřás a schoulil se co nejdál od něj s mumláním:

"Táhni, táhni pryč, ty hajzle, táhni..." Lámal se mu hlas. Sundal si ruce z očí a Rastislav uviděl vytřeštěné zorničky, které těkaly ze strany na stranu. Václav totiž vůbec nebyl vzhůru.

Rychle vstal a obešel postel, při čemž si ve spěchu ukopnul palec o hranu letiště a se zaklením se chytl za nohu. Václav se tím zvukem dostával do ráže a Rastislavovi naskočila leknutím husí kůže.

"Schwien! Halt dich von mir fern!" Pomalu se zvednul a jako ve snu šel k němu. Najednou se v hlavě vracel zpátky a slyšel to vše přesně tak, jak to bylo vysloveno - jeho mozek si to prostě automaticky přeložil. To byl také důvod, proč si národy vždycky mezi sebou rozumněli, ačkoliv třeba slyšeli jazyk jeden druhého poprvé v životě.

Přidřepnul si k němu. "Václav, zobuď sa," hlesnul. Když mu ale položil ruku na rameno a zatřásl ním, ozve se jenom jakési zasténání a Rastislav zjistil, že nefalšovaně popotahuje. Začal ho pomalu hladit po rameni.

“Václav, to som ja, zobuď sa,” zašeptal, ale odpovědí mu bylo jenom přerývavé oddechování. Sám cítil, jak se mu dělal obrovský knedlík v krku. Nevěděl, jak ho má probudit, krom toho mu nechtělo, když byl takhle napůl náměsíčný, způsobit šok.

Nakonec Václav způsobil šok jemu, když se jeho zorničky rozšířily v náhlém poznání a Čech se mu vrhl po krku. Oba tvrdě dopadli na zem vedle postele. Rasťo cítil, že to je jenom otázka sekund, dokud mu nezlomí vaz. Držel na něm jak klíště a až když to vypadalo, že si dřív od Rastislava nechá zlomit zápěstí, než ho pustí, škubnul sebou a trhaně se začal rozhlížet kolem. Potom Václavovy oči padly na Slovensko, ústa komicky otevřená, jako by ho viděl poprvé. Opožděně ho pustil a Rastislav se dávivě rozkašlal, držící se za zarudlý krk.

“Ježišikriste… Rasťo…,” uslyšel jeho vyděšený hlas, ale Slovák si přál, aby jeho bratr na chvilku držel hubu a nechal ho pořádně se nadechnout. “Kurva já… já…,” lámal se mu hlas. “Promiň mi to, já… promiň prosim tě.” Držel ho za ramena a Rasťo konečně zvednul hlavu. Václav byl celý zpocený a měl uslzené oči. “Promiň, prosim tě musíš… já nevěděl…,” Rastislav se jeho roztřesenýma rukama nechal obejmout. I přes to, že před chvíli málem vypustil duši, byl to Václav, kdo se nacházel na pokraji hysterického záchvatu.

“Šššš,” zašeptal směrem k jeho hlavě. Slyšel, jak Václav polknul a přitisknul se k němu ještě víc.

“Promiň, ale já prostě nemůžu… neni to kvůli tobě.” Po těch slovech ho Rasťo obejal zpátky, ačkoliv ze sebe nebyl schpen vydat ani slovo. “Já… kdybys věděl, jak tě mám rád.”

_Tiež ťa mám rád._

Otočil k Václavovi hlavu a na chvilku se mu díval do očí. Trhalo mu to srdce vidět ho takhle na dně, protože už ten první den věděl, že na něm sedí. Stisknul ho ještě víc a zatnul svaly na nohou. Václav to pochopil okamžitě a tak se společně zvedli. Odvedl ho s jednou rukou kolem zad zpátky na postel, kde si Václav vyčerpaně sednul. Rasťo odešel do koupelny a vypláchnul si krk, pozorující jak narůžovělá voda odtéká kohoutkem.

“Asi sa z toho poserem.” Pronesl chraplavě. Na krku měl červené skvrny, které zítra budou temně fialové. Vrátil se zpátky do ložnice a našel Václava, jak si hraje s šňůrou od lampičky. Sednul si vedle něj na postel a vyměnili si neveselý úsměv. Rasťo si povzdechl, cítící na sobě neskutečnou únavu.

"Chceš mi povedať, čo sa ti zdalo?"

Václav vedle něj strnul a přestal doslova na moment dýchat. Ani se na něj nedíval, jen zíral do zdi před sebou. Když už Rasťo myslel, že takhle bude sedět a mlčet navždy, promluvil ostře.

“To se mi nezdálo.”

Sklopil oči. Tohle bohužel chápal až moc. "Chceš ísť spať?" Zeptal se ho a Václav přikývnul.

* * *

Když se ráno Václav probudil napůl v Rastislavově objetí, cítil nepopsatelnou úlevu. Bylo to znamení, že mu odpustil. Zabořil hlavu do jeho vlasů, a když ucítil tu známou vůni, měl chuť znovu usnout. Bylo to skoro, jako kdyby nikdy neodešel a všechno, co se stalo potom, byl jenom špatný sen. Přišlo mu to trochu absurdní situace. Na jednu stranu se mu zdálo, jako by to bylo včera, kdy v uniformě opouštěl Prahu, protože jeho bratr vypadal absolutně stejně. Ty válkou ztrápené oči měl Václav stále dobře v paměti z Velké války a vlastně jediná se týkala počtu. Podle všudypřítomného obvazu o oko asi doopravdy přišel a Václava to naplňovalo příšernou nenávistí při představě, že si na něj kdokoliv z nich dvou dovolil jen šáhnout.

Chvilku se s ním ještě opatrně mazlil, aby ho nevzbudil, a pak se s velkou nechutí pomalu zvedl a odkráčel do koupelny. Kriticky zhodnotil svoje kruhy pod očima a nezdravou barvu kůže, než na sebe chrstl vodu a začal si čistit zuby.

Vylezl ven a překvapeně zjistil, že Rasťo je stále v sladkém limbu. Nebylo mu to podobné takhle zaspávat, hodiny ukazovaly téměř jedenáct a na Hradě byli víc než očekáváni. Dřepl si k posteli a po chvilce pozorování, jak se mu zdvihá hruď, zašeptal: "Rasťo. Vstávej."

V náhlé slabosti se sehnul a vlepil mu pusu na tvář. Rastislav pomalu otevřel oči. Chvilku se díval klidně na Václava, než k němu vztáhl prsty a pohladil ho po tváři. Čech se usmál a odolal pokušení hupsnout za ním zpátky (nebylo ale tak těžké odolávat, vzpomínky na včerejšek ještě velmi čerstvé).

Rasťo se posadil na posteli. Usnul někdy ve čtyři hodiny ráno a probudil se k usmívajícímu se Česku, který vypadal, jako kdyby celá jejich noční estráda byla pro zasmání.

"Spalo sa ti dobre?" Pronesl hlasem kompletně bez emocí. Václav se vedle v koupelně lehce zasmál. Až potom mu došlo, co myslí.

“Jo.” Zíral na sebe vyjeveně do zrcadla. Okamžitě se jeho mysl naplnila představami, které ho už dva roky honily po nocích. Ve kterých byl jenom nechutný, plačící uzlíček nervů, co prosil o milost, dokud si nevyřval všechny hlasivky. A vždycky to bylo k ničemu. Trhnul sebou, když mu Rasťo šáhnul na rameno, zamyšlený natolik, že ho neslyšel přijít do koupelny. Slovák byl jeho chováním očividně vyvedený z míry.

“Všetko dobré?” Nadzvednul obočí. Václav se podíval na jeho krk plný modřin a bylo mu ještě hůř. Rastislav k němu přistoupil a jednou rukou ho chytnul za tvář, než k němu přitiskl svoje rty. Líbal ho na zpět, ale ta hladovost, se kterou se po něm drápal, ho znervózňovala. To už ale seděl zadkem na rubu vany a Rastislavova ruka se mu sunula po stehně nahoru. Václav i přes to, že nechce, odtrhnul svá ústa od jeho a začal mu prsty rychle uvolňovat kalhoty. Tohle ještě zvládne. Jenže to netrvalo ani minutu, než se mu vpletly Rastislavovy prsty do vlasů a on od něj okamžitě ucuknul, ne aby zabránil jeho vyvrcholení, ale aby dostal ruku Slovenska pryč. Rasťo se na něj díval překvapeně, než si ho vytáhnul k sobě nahoru. Znepokojovalo ho to přehnané chování, i absolutní absence jeho obvyklé bezprostřednosti.

“Ideš na to prirýchlo.” Pověděl mu a znovu se k němu přitisknul, ochutnal ho a potom se Rastislavova ústa přesunou na jeho krk, odkud pomalu pokračoval jazykem dolů. Dával si hezky na čas a s potěšením sledoval, jak jeho přítel střídavě zavíral a otevíral oči, při čemž s třesoucím se dechem svíral pevně rub vany. O to větší bylo jeho zklamání, když mu stáhnul kalhoty ke stehnům.

“Nič?” Byl tak uprímně překvapený, že tam jenom seděl, zatímco Václav se díval někam z okna ven, rudý ve tváři. Nakonec se mu vyškubl, rychle si natáhl kalhoty a potom vystřelil pryč.

“Počkaj predsa!” Volal za ním, ale Čech popadl zmuchlané oblečení na zemi a vypochodoval z jejich bytu. Viděl ho ještě na ulici, jak si za chůze a přihlížení kolemjdoucích obléká košili.

Rastislav na tu scénu zíral v absolutní nevíře, neschopný přijít na to, co s ním proboha je.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * co se týká vypálené vesnice, záměrně jsem nepopisovala nic konkrétního, ale na Slovensku jich bylo opravdu plno [szpb.sk/rezoznam.htm](http://www.szpb.sk/rezoznam.htm)
>   * Hlingova garda byly polovojenské jednotky HS’LS, které mimo jiné taky často Nacistům ve vraždění asistovaly.
>   * Beneš měl prý údajně velký šok, co se týče nálad lidí, když se vrátil do Protektorátu (a tím nemyslím zrovna ty nálady protiněmecké)
> 



	24. Nenávist a strach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> za správnou slovenčinu děkuju dokudoki
> 
>  
> 
> **varování: poválečné české rozpoložení a odsuny Němců - ne jejich popis konkrétně, ale nic pěkného se o Václavovi v téhle kapitole rozhodně nedozvíte**

**červen 1945, Praha**

Karolína seděla ne zemi uprostřed obývacího pokoje a do pozdních večerních hodin se přehrabovala ve fotografiích, které udělal jeden její přítel. Asi na tuctu byl vyobrazen prezidentský vůz, pochod v krojích po Václaváku, vlajky hezky vystavené ve výlohách obchodů a ruské tanky zasypávané květinami a věnci. Na opěradlo křesla si vedle sebe vyrovnala tři, zachycující Václava s Ludmilou, jak se objímají v závěji lidí. Rasťo u nich lehce nepatřičně postával, dokud nebyl na dalším páru fotek Moravou vtažen do jejich kruhu. Praha musela uznat, že až na tu první vyšly všechny moc pěkně. Měly sloužit jako pozdější památka na tohle zvláštní období, které bylo ve skutečnosti mnohem méně šťastné, než to vypadalo z fotek.

Uslyšela zabouchání na dveře. Byla skoro půlnoc, ale ona se s klidem vydala do předsíně bez toho, aby očekávala nějaké zlé síly - věky jí koneckonců naučily, že ty klepaly málokdy. Když ale otevřela dveře, srdce se jí na chvíli úplně zastavilo. Na chodbě stála postava zahalená do stínu, od které se linul zápach hlíny, lesa a ještě něčeho.

"Spíš, má panenko, nebo bdíš?" Usmál se na ni Čech a ona po něm překvapeně zírala. Nakonec se ještě s pozůstatky nervozity v hlase zasmála.

"Co tu takhle v noci vyvádíš?" Zeptala se ho už veseleji, i když něco neidentifikovatelného jí způsobovalo husí kůži na rukou, nechala ho jít dovnitř. Václav se na ni šklebil. "Kde jsi byl?" Zeptala se ho při pohledu na špinavé oblečení. "Neříkej mi proboha, že sis zase nasadil sedmimílový boty a procházel se po republice!" 

Václav ji sjel pohledem od hlavy až k patě. "Byl jsem tak různě po pohraničí. Taková záležitost k vyřešení tam..." Zamumlal ještě něco nesrozumitelného a přešel k oknu. Praha se po něm dívala s nakrčeným obočím a sledovala ho pozorně, ve snaze přijít na to, proč se choval tak divně.

"Takže ses prošel ze Sudet až do Prahy, no nádhera! Taky bych chtěla umět takhle courat-" Zarazila se v půlce slova, protože si všimla něčeho na jeho oblečení a její žaludek se vzápětí nepříjemně smrskl. "Tak tu záležitost si asi vyřešil, že je to tak?" Řekla tiše. 

Václav se k ní otočil, tvář teď na moment úplně vážnou: "Ale vůbec ne. To bude ještě trvat dlouho, než se všichni vyřeší... Ale ne moc dlouho," dodával polohlasně a přikývnul si pro sebe.

"Máš krev na kalhotách," pověděla mu rázně. Přešla k němu a i když cítila trošku alkoholu, jiný zápach ji vrazil do nosu. Karolína se mu zadívala na ruce. "Kurva vždyť to máš i za nehty," řekla mu a táhla ho za rukáv do koupelny.

Václav stál před umyvadlem a zíral na sebe, zatímco ona vytáhla novou krabičku mýdla. Natáhla mu ruce pod vodou a kartáčem začala drhnout jeho ruce. Nikdy se jí z toho špatně nedělalo, dokonce si pamatovala i jak ho dřív myla celého, naloženého v kádi s vodou červenající se krví cizí i jeho, nebo jak mu čistila rozdrápaná záda a obvazovala rány. Stejně jako on jí. Ale teď bylo Karolíně nevolno spíš z toho jeho nepřítomného výrazu. Až když o pár minut později seděli spolu v kuchyni s Českem pouze v nátělníku a trenýrkách, měla šanci si pořádně prohlédnout jeho zdrchané rysy.

"Proč jsi tam šel, Václave?" Koneckonců věděla, co se děje v pohraničí, lépe než kdo jiný. A neskutečně jí to štvalo.

"Já se o svoje záležitosti musím zajímat-"

"Proč jsi tam musel jet." Nenechala se odbýt.

Čech sevřel desku stolu a zadíval se na ní vytřeštěnýma očima. "Chtěl jsem mu ublížit, chtěl jsem aby na malou chvíli pocítil, to co já, že..."

"Chceš ho to nechat pocítit na nevinných lidech?”

Václav zaklonil hlavu a zasmál se. "Ti mají k nevinnosti hodně daleko. Esesmani."

Praha chvíli mlčela. Potom prohlásila: "Všichni? A jak jsi to mohl tak rychle vědět?” Odmlčeka se a s úšklebkem na tváři pronesla. “Chceš tak moc být na jeho úrovni, že bys byl pro to schopný udělat cokoliv, viď?"

Podíval se na ní jako opařený, než se mu blýsklo v očích a odhalil zuby. "To mi kurva zopakuj ještě jednou."

"Říkám, co slyšíš. Kam až bys byl schopen zajít, Václave? Jak moc ho to chceš nechat přes jeho lidi pocítit, že se tam jdeš podívat sám."

Dívali se chvíli neslyšně na sebe.

"Kolik lidí jsi dneska zabil? Jak moc ti to udělalo dobře? Co jsi tam přesně udělal, aby ses konečně cítil jako chlap? Mě to vážně zajímá!"

Na pár sekund se jeho tvář změnila. Koukal před sebe s uslzenýma očima a zaskuhral: "Jak to můžeš říct tohle..."

"Takže sis povraždil pár esesmanů, žádného civilistu. Všechno naprosto v pořádku!"

"Nech toho."

"Ani jsi nikoho jiného civilistu zavraždit neviděl."

Konečně na chvíli mlčel. 

"Děláš, jako by oni na tohle někdy brali ohledy! Copak všichni nechtěli zpátky k Říši? Co myslíš, že za války dělali? Procházeli se po Sudetech a pomáhali Čechům v nouzi?"

"Měli jste jich alespoň zeptat, než jste je zabili." Zasyčela na něj. 

Václav se zasmál, tlumeným neveselým smíchem. Potom ale jeho koutky rychle spadly zase dolů. Pár minut jen tiše seděl naproti ní, zápach hlíny a smrti linoucí se směrem k ní. Nakonec ale promluvil, smířeně, s očima upřenýma k zemi. 

"Říkala jsi, že když jsi je zabila, udělalo se ti dobře. Tak...," ruka se mu roztřásla a on ji rychle sevře v pěst, "...proč se mi neudělalo dobře?" Podíval se na ní se zoufalstvím v očích. 

Když Karolína promluvila, bylo to jako kdyby ten hlas nebyl její - suchý a vyčerpaný. "Ty ho nikdy nebudeš schopný zabít, Václave. A je jedno, kolikrát se z tebe stane vrah."

Pár minut vedle sebe tiše seděli, dokud mu neřekla, ať se klidně u ní osprchuje a vyspí se tu. Přikývnul mlčky a do druhého dne, kdy pálil na zahradě svojí zakrvácenou uniformu, nepromluvil. 

* * *

**červen 1945, Československo**

Díval se do mapy a nepřítomně přejel prstem po tom místě v papíře, kde bylo vyznačeno Kladsko a potom ho pomalu sunul k Těšínsku.

_Musíme se vyhnout dalšímu Mnichovu. Už nikdy se něco takového nesmí nikdy opakovat._

Problém byl, že Václav rozhodně netoužil po tom, aby se jeho první poválečné setkání s Polskem odehrálo znovu na vlastních hranicích a s pistolí namířenou proti němu. Ne po tom, co poslouchal Londýn a každým dnem získával nové informace, jak se jeho bratr hroutí pod Německem (a pod Sovětským svazem, ale na to Václav nemyslel). Ne po tom, co ho honily sny, ve kterých za ním Polák přicházel celý od krve a umíral na Václavově prahu.

Ale nakonec Václav zatnul zuby a obléknul si uniformu, protože tohle on dělal už od narození, zatínal zuby a dělal, co mu řekli. Nakonec, bylo by zbytečné něco si nalhávat, to území potřeboval, žili tam taky jeho lidé, kteří museli bezdůvodně odnášet nálady Poláků a vlastně čekali jen na to, až jim jejich armáda přijde pomoc. Zajišťováním lepších hranic vlastně jen do budoucna chrání svou zem.

Jakkoliv si to snažil v hlavě odůvodnit, faktem zůstávalo, že se připravoval napadnout Polsko.

Václav jel se svými vojáky na dodávce a díval se do lesů tak příšerně známých, protože je přecházel na druhou stranu už od nepaměti a možná to bylo právě tady, kde se poprvé potkali. Na tyhle věci si už dávno nepamatoval. Vzpomínal jen, jak nedaleko odtud spolu poprvé bojovali a Feliksovu krev špinící jeho vlastní meč.

_A Boleslav byl koneckonců také Václavův bratr._

Václavovi bylo špatně, hodně špatně. Podíval se na Rastislava, který se mračil a pravděpodobně žádnými osobními dilematy neprocházel. Stále si ještě pamatoval jeho nasupený obličej, když vypochodoval z Benešovy kanceláře. Václav z toho pochopil pouze to, že s Oravou a Spiší se může Slovensko opět rozloučit - předmnichovské hranice byly prostě předmnichovské hranice. 

“A ešte má tú drzosť, povedať mi, nech sa radšej sústredím na Maďarov!” Prohlásil tenkrát, než se dosedl na křeslo ve jejich kanceláři, všemožně ještě rozházené, díky tomu, že sem Čech v minulých letech v podstatě neměl přístup. V posledních týdnech tu zase naopak trávil tolik času, že ustavičným přehrabováním nadělával po celé pracovně jenom ještě větší bordel.

“To bys ale měl,” pronesl opatrně Václav a podíval se na Slovensko, oči natolik vážné, aby Rastislav polkl jakékoliv další spílání jejich prezidentovi. 

“Tak samozrejme, že sa to bude všetko riešiť.” Zamračil se, zatímco si Václav sedl naproti němu a složil si ruce do klína. Potom bezbarvě pronesl: 

“Jestli se s Maďarskem na tom odsunu nedomluvíte, je tu ještě jedna možnost.”

Rasťo udělal obličej, protože okamžitě tušil, co tím ‘jestli se nedomluvíte’ jeho bratr naznačoval. “A čo?”

Václav se kousal do rtu a zíral na konferenční stolek před sebou. “Dělají ti v pohraničí problémy. Vždycky budou. Takže bude nejlepší, je prostě z celého toho území přesunout jinam. Nejlépe, co nejdál.” Dokončil vážně.

“No nehovor. A toto je celý tvoj plán, odsunúť ich niekam preč, keď to nepôjde do Maďarska?” Jeho bratr zřejmě žil v představách, kde jeho lidem tak primitivní řešení ani nepřišlo na mysl. “Myslíš, že mám nejaké miesto, kde sa všetci trasú na koľko... päťdesiat tisíc ľudí - Maďarov ešte ku všetkému!?" Uchechtnul se a zavrtěl hlavou.

“Mně třeba osobně nijak nevadí.” Prohlásil Václav, a když už chtěl Rasťo s překvapením otevřít pusu, dodal: “A navíc u mně bude brzo pro ně spousta místa.” Usmál se křivě na Slovensko. 

* * *

**červen 1945, Moskva, SSSR**

Situace v pohraničí se opět začala vyhrocovat. Tedy ne že by se situace ještě nějak víc vyhrotit dala, ale po tiché válce s Polskem bylo Československo urychleně povoláno na jednání do Moskvy, aby se tento problém mezi ‘bratrskými národy’ jednou provždy vyřešil.

Čech byl rád, když Rusko viděl, koneckonců mu do této chvíle nemohl osobně poděkovat. Osvobodil ho. Zachránil ho. Díky němu se neuskutečňovaly žádné další výpravy do budovy gestapa, žádné vraždy nebo mučení a Václav ho s těmihle myšlenkami srdečně přivítal a obejal ho kolem ramen.

Věděl, že mu nebude moc tohle nikdy pořádně oplatit. Najednou, po tolika letech, kdy mu jeho bratranec - ne bratr, je to jeho bratr - byl možná tak jen k vzdálenému obdivu, v něm Ivan vyvolával zvláštní pocity. Už jenom jeho vzhled, nepochybně zdevastovaný válkou, ale i přes to stále na pohled tak silný a rozhodný. Pro Česko to byl nepřekonatelný vzor, někdo, kdo nepotřeboval prosit ostatní o ochranu. Z Francie se vyklubal pěkný ochránce, smál se pro sebe Čech. _Zrádce_. Ivan ho ale ujišťoval, že on by obsazení Československa sám nikdy nedovolil. Jak hezké to bylo, získat opravdového přítele - silného spojence, opravdového spojence, dodával si v duchu Václav s hořkostí v hlase, který by ho ochránil, až Německo znovu nabere na moci...

Až. Ne kdyby. I když válka skončila, Václav denně dýchal její náslekdy a přes noc se k ní často vracel úplně. Nebyl sám. Rastislav měl stále v uších zvuk kulometu, vyděšený obličej kdykoliv sebou někde něco seklo, a temné kruhy pod očima, korespondující s těmi Václavovými. Občas ho Čech přistihl sedět ráno na posteli, obličej bílý jako stěna a rukou šátrající po zádech. 

Václav se vrátil do reality, až když Ivan jeho objetí opětoval. Na chvíli zatoužil vytrhnout se mu a utíkat pryč. Všechny jeho instinkty najednou začaly šílet a po celém těle Václavovi naskočila husí kůže. Bylo to strašně silné a Čech úplně ztuhl. Někde vzadu v hlavě si nadával, jak už vůbec není schopen chovat se normálně. 

Do zasedačky vešel Feliks. Podíval se po nich se zdviženým obočím a překvapením vepsaným ve tváři. Brzo se ale jeho obličej zkřivil v úplném ztělesnění hnusu a Polák pokračoval dál ke stolu, kde se opatrně usadil vedle svých politiků.

Ivan Václava konečně pustil. Polsko ignoroval. 

"Byla to moje bratrská povinnost, pomoci vám. Moje rodina je u mě vždy na prvním místě." Usmál se Rus a Václav také s drobným úsměvem přikývl. Opatrně se snažil podívat směrem k Feliksovi, ale pak se jeho pohled vrátil zase zpátky k Ivanovi.

"Opravdu nevím, jak se ti odvděčit." Řekl Václav upřímně. 

"Možná se něco v budoucnu najde," usmál se znovu mile Ivan. Od vedlejšího stolu se ozvalo suché uchechtnutí.

"Neboj se, bratříčku, něco se najde určitě."

Václav na Felikse překvapeně zíral, nejdřív s naivní radostí ohledně toho, jak ho nazval, a vzápětí s temným prozřením, že v jeho tónu nebylo absolutně nic bratrského. Pozoroval před sebou jen dalšího nepřítele. Ale i Polák si ho prohlížel s téměř hladovou zvědavostí, dokud nezaregistroval Rastislava. Vzduch mezi nimi se v té chvíli ještě zřetelněji ochladil.

Feliks po zbytek jednání netečně poslouchal slova svých vlastních delegátů, ale Václav nemohl od něj odvrátit zrak. Bylo v tom něco zvráceného, jak na něm celou dobu hledal stopy. Když ho poprvé spatřil, nemohl se vyhnout myšlenkám na to, jak moc se Polsko během války přiblížilo k smrti. Viděl ho už dříve zničeného, pohublého a pobledlého, ale v očích, jako kdyby měl vždy ty věčné jiskřičky, které mu říkaly, že ne každý se umí vzdát jako on. Václav je měl ale teď problém najít.

Nebylo to tak, že by nenesl svojí hlavu hrdě jako vždycky, ale ta chůze mu šla tak nějak hůř, vzhledem k tomu, že kulhal a ten šmrnc, se kterým se Polák běžně pohyboval, se vytratil. Lícní kosti mu byly až nezdravě vidět a vlasy měl teď stejně krátké jako Rasťo. Ale hlavně, když se na Václava podíval, tak Čech cítil, že jejich přátelství, navzdory tomu, jak moc se o něj po celou válku bál, bylo stále kompletně pohřbené v zemi. V téhle chvíli měl pocit, že i kdyby sebral odvahu natáhnout k němu ruku, byl by odstrčen.

Jsem ten nejhorší bratr na světě, problesklo mu hlavou. Ale on sem nepřišel, aby si hrál na jeho bratra, byl tu proto, aby obsadil Kladensko a zajistil sobě, _Česku_ , lepší budoucí obranu. Při slově budoucí se otřásl.

Celé jednání nikdo z nich nemluvil a Polák Václavovi nevěnoval ani pohledu, upírající místo toho na Rusko oči plné tiché nenávisti. 

* * *

* * *

“Já nevim, o čem to teď mluvíš. Ivanaj si přece měl vždycky rád - o dost víc než já."

Rasťo seděl vedle něj v jednom ze salonů československého velvyslanectví a v tuhle chvíli prostě nedokázal mluvit o těch zvrácenostech, co prováděli komunisti na Ukrajině, jen pár kilometrů od jeho vlastních hranic. Tady v Kremlu, kde škody páchaly pouze německé bombardéry, se to zdálo vše velmi daleko a on pochyboval, že by teď Česko, doslova opitého vděčností směrem k Rusku, dokázal přesvědčit o něčem jiném. Přitom Říjnovou revoluci osobně zažil.

"Sám si povedal," Rastislav se zhluboka nadechnul, “keď si sa vrátil zo Sibíri, že Rus nepozná brata."

Václav mlčel a na pár vteřin zaraženě zíral před sebe. "On se k tobě nechoval dobře?" Zeptal se opatrně.

Rasťo nevěděl přesně, co mu má říct. Na Sověty obecně. Nedokázal o nich mluvit špatně po tom, co mu v podstatě pomohli získat jeho zem zpátky do svých rukou, ale zase nechtěl předstírat, že mu byla přítomnost Rudé armády, proti které tři roky předtím bojoval, bůhvíjak příjemná. Václav se také nenarodil včera a jistě mu tyhle věci musely alespoň vzdáleně docházet.

Česko očividně dělalo jeho mlčení nervózní. "Víš, on si třeba myslí... samozřejmě, že to tak není ale... neví, do jaké míry ti může důvěřovat, rozumíš? Jako spojenec Německa-" Jeho hlas se okamžitě propadl a Rasťo téměř čekal, že se u toho otřese hnusem. "- prostě si nebyl jistý na čem spolu jste. Ale já mu to všechno vysvětlím." Přešel k němu, zadíval se mu do očí a poplácal ho po rameni. "Nemusíš se bát. Ono je možná dobře, že je tak nedůvěřivý. Jak vidíš, spojence je třeba si vybírat s pořádnou dávkou pečlivosti. Mohli bychom se od něj leccos přiučit." Spiklenecky na něj mrkl a na chvilku to byl zase on, jeho starý brach Čech, který před válkou usrkával kávu se zdviženým malíčkem, dával si nohu přez nohu, když seděl vedle jejich prezidenta, ale jakmile se zavřly dveře, všechno to div neodhodil, aby se s ním mohl postrkovat v jejich kanceláři a sprostě komentovat kopanou linoucí se z rádia.

Spojence je dobré si vybírat. No právě.

"Navíc jsi byl celou dobu u toho a nic jsi neřekl, tak jsem myslel, že-"

“To, že som nič nepovedal, ešte neznamená, že s tým súhlasím. A netvárte sa, že na mojom názore práve v tomto prípade záleží-"

Václav se zatvářil téměř zhrozeně. "Prosim tě nezačínej, já -"

"- alebo na tvojom! Veď oni sa nás ani vlastne nepýtajú! Rusko si ho jednoducho chce vziať a koniec. Bodka. Nikoho nezaujíma Andrejov názor a náš súhlas je len pre divadlo." Rastislav se snažil vpravit do něj trochu rozumu, ale nešlo to. Seděli tu spolu a místo, aby si odpočinuli, se hádali. Podíval se zničeně na Václava. "Mal by byť s nami."

"Museli jsme nějak zaplatit-"

"Už sme kurva zaplatili dosť!" Rozčílil se úplně nad tou poznámkou o tom, že by byli někomu ještě za něco dlužní. "Nemcom, obaja už sme im zaplatili dosť, nie je to tak?" Rusko je taky neosvobozovalo jenom z bratrské lásky, tak proč jako jediná vítězná zem mají přijít o území?

Václav chvilku tupě zíral před sebe. Potom bez jakéhokoliv pohnutí promluvil: "Je mi to líto a jo, máš pravdu, nemůžeme vůbec nic dělat. Ale hlavně bychom se spolu neměli teď hádat."

Rastislava jeho náhlé smířlivé chování ohromilo. Teprve teď mu naplno došlo, jak byl Václav občas divný. Vyhýbal se mu až doteď s takovou grácií, že nějaký nevysvětlitelným způsobem dokázal v posledních týdench zařídit jim byt a přestěhovat je do něj bez toho, aby tam jen na chvíli vkročil stejnou nohou jako Rasťo. Když se v pondělí vrátil z Bratislavy, nedokázal z něj ani dostat, co za dobu jeho nepřítomnosti dělal. Navíc se okamžitě po jeho příjezdu zase spakoval a bez jediného slova odjel na Moravu, prý zeptat se, jestli už _něco vyřešila_. Jakoby se jen přetvařoval, když mu po telefonu říkal, že se na něj těší.

_Možno je to tak. Možno ma v hĺbke duše nenávidí za to, že..._

Po té epizodě v koupelně už v sobě nedokázal najít kuráž zkusit to znovu. Nechtěl s ním spát - dobře, chápe to. Jestli to měl být jako trest, tak to byla ta nejpitomější věc, s kterou zatím přišel. Ale pořád to bylo lepší, než se smířit s tím, že ho už jednoduše nechtěl. Rastislav zapadnul ještě hlouběji do křesla. 

"Víš já jsem... jsem tak strašně kurva unavený." Vydechnul Václav a podepřel si unaveně hlavu. "Tyhle jednání mě neskutečně vyčerpávají."

"To nie si sám," povzdechl si Rasťo. 

V příštích hodinách Československo definitivně přišlo Podkarpatskou Rus a domů se vrátili s těžkou hlavou.

* * *

**1946, jižní Čechy**

Václav pozoroval svůj odraz v zrcadle a jeho strhaná tvář i zarudlé oči mu jasně napovídly o tom, že takhle nemůže z koupelny vylézt. Rastislav byl v poslední době, co se týkalo jeho, až přecitlivělý a často se po něm díval tím pátravým pohledem, jako kdyby byl nějaká posraná křížovka, kterou za boha nemůže vyluštit. 

Pustil vodu do umyvadla a chrstnul si ji do obličeje. Vlasy kolem tváře měl mokré a jeho vlastní odraz působil tak mdle a apaticky, že se musel na sebe zamračit, aby zničil toho duchem nepřítomného idiota, co na něj koukal ze zrcadla. Tělem mu náhle projela slabost, opřel se proto lokty o umyvadlo, které stále protékalo. Bez přemýšlení se natáhnul pro špunt a po chvíli vypnul kohoutek. Napřímil se a jak se tak na sebe koukal, nápad mu probleskl hlavou. V další vteřině uviděl v zrcadle sebe samotného otevřít pusu a po jednom hlubokém nádechu Václav ponořil hlavu do vody.

Všechno kolem zbělalo. Otevřel oči, aby se podíval na gumový špunt a poslal k hladině pár bublin. Byl tu krásný klid a všechny jeho myšlenky jako by se odebraly pryč. To sladké ticho ho vyloženě nabádalo zavřít oči.

Ucítil ruku na krku. Okamžitě dostal příšerný, nefalšovaný strach. Věděl, kdo ho chytl a v hlavě se mu objevil obraz ruky v černé uniformě. Od jeho zaječení se vyvalilo k hladině několik bublin a Václav byl hrubě vytáhnut nahoru. Zápasil s Německem s nozdry plnými vody, sípal a snažil se zoufale dostat pryč, dokud nespatřil Rastislava, který měl zlitou košili i zástěru a díval se na něj stejně vyděšeně jako on. 

“Čo tu kurva vyvádzaš ty kokot sprostý?!” Obořil se na Václava a zatřásl s ním, aby se Čech, poulící na něj oči, konečně probral. “To si si šiel zaplávať alebo čo?!" Ale pustil ho. Václav se podíval na svojí mokrou košili a potom na Slovensko. Odhrnul si vlasy z čela a s očima u země řekl:

"Jen jsem zadržoval dech. Pěkně jsi mě vylekal."

Rasťo nad ním nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou.“Ty sa ani jeden deň nezaobídeš bez hovadín,” hlesl. Do hlasu se mu ale vrátil přátelský tón - vypadá to, že si oddechl. Václav zvednul ruce a přetáhl si košili přes hlavu, na čež se odebral do ložnice, vyhrabat tam něco suchého na sebe.

Rastislava našel v kuchyni, kde dělal guláš a házel po něm nepřátelské pohledy ohledně toho, že ano, je to zase on, kdo vaří. Jeho načuřený pohled hezky kontrastoval s vyšívaným nápisem na zástěře: _Kde víra, tam láska. Kde láska, tam mír._ To, co Václavovi dřív přišlo jako hezké pořekadlo, mu teď působilo nanejvýš ironicky. Cítil se, jako by je nějaká neviditelná zeď oddělovala od sebe a Václav do ní ještě každou noc přidával čerstvou maltu. Stali se z nich spolubydlící, přátelé, co si možná občas dali ne tak nevinnou pusu. Václav tolikrát zatoužil udělat dobře alespoň Rastislavovi, ale měl strach, že by to na něj zkoušel taky a… Možná nakonec bylo lepší nechat to takhle. Mohli být přece jenom přátelé a dál pokračovat v jejich hře na to, že se nic neděje a všechno je naprosto normální…

Až na to že mu chyběl ještě horším způsobem, než když je od nich dělila hranice. Václav samotnou chuť na sex rozhodně neztratil a pokud to byl jen on a jeho pravačka, ve většině případů neměli žádný problém. Jeho hlad po něčem víc ovšem neubíral nic na faktu, že by mohl dostat taky něco, co si absolutně nepřál, a tak to zůstávalo u Václavových zoufalých pohledů a Rastislavova zklamaného obličeje.

Rasťo buďto na něj ztratil chuť nebo to jednoduše vzdal a odešel se bavit jinam. Václav po něm nikdy nechtěl, aby se nevídal s ženskýma, koneckonců něco takového považovali to oba v začátcích jejich vážného vztahu jako zbytečné omezení. Jen to bylo takové nepříjemné, když se to teď dělo hlavně proto, že mu to nemohl dát on sám. Občas mu to bylo hodně líto, ale měl spoustu jiných starostí a okupoval se dostatečně prací, aby tyhle myšlenky dokázal po většinu dne zahnat. Upřímně, s problémy které měli, byl cizí parfém to poslední, co Václava trápilo. 

V tuhle chvíli zíral na Rastislava se lžící před otevřenými ústy, než ji pomalu položil zpátky na talíř, nemajíce teď důvěru ve svou schopnost strávit současně jeho guláš i názory.

“Proste mi ten trest príde neúmerný, nechápem, čo sa ti na tom zdá tak nejasné.”

Václav se na něj díval, jako kdyby čekal, že se jeho kamarád začne najednou smát a kroutit hlavou se slovy: _Notak Vašo, veď si z teba len tak robím prdel._

"Já nevím, co by zrovna tobě přišlo jako úměrný trest za spolupráci na holokaustu, za vlastizradu -"

Jakmile Čech vyslovil tohle slovo, Rasťo ihned věděl, že byl doma a sevřel pod stolem ruce v pěst. "Áno, a pre vás je vlastizrada to najhoršie, čo urobil, je to tak?" Podíval mu upřeně do očí a Václav na chvilku vypadal neskutečně rozčileně, než na něj vyprsknul: 

"Copak ti já musím říkat, za co všechno je ten mizera zodpovědný! Ten chlap ještě děkoval Němcům za to, co ti udělali! Tak proč..." Sklonil hlavu a přiložil si prsty na spánky. "Občas nechápu, jak můžeš být tak naivní. Jen proto, že to byl kněz... a ty ho ještě kurva dokážeš bránit, po tom všem!"

“Tak za prvé,” jeho obličej se stáhl do bolestné grimasy, “ja som naozaj všetko len nie naivný.” Potom se zamračil. “Za druhé prestaň neustále strkať vieru do mojich rozhodnutí.” Zavrtěl znechuceně hlavou. “Ako keby si ty nikdy neveril nejakému kňazovi.”

Václava ten komentář úplně dorazil a vyštěkl po něm: "Proboha opovaž se jenom ještě někdy jen naznačit, že tihle dva mají něco společného!" 

"O to tu ani nejde. Tu ide o to, že Mach sa previnil trikrát toľko ako Tiso, ale ide len do väzenia a dokonca ani nie na doživotie? Takže ak si myslíš, že neviem o vašej vendete, tak si na omyle!” Vstal oba současně od stolu. 

"Ty si blázne?! Co tu mlátíš hubou o nějaké pomstě?!” 

“Koľko členov tvojej vlády bolo odsúdených na smrť?” Usmál se vítězoslavně, když Václav nepřednesl žádnou odpověď. 

“Jsi idiot! Nechápeš nic! Takhle je to totiž s tebou pořád. Hraješ na si ublíženého a přitom jako jediný neustále vyžaduješ zvláštní zacházení, které ani já, ani Morava nebo Slezsko nemáme."

“A kto to teraz vytiahol? Ty!" Oba dva udělali několik kroků na stranu kolem stolu, každý opačným směrem. “Chceš ma znova pripraviť o všetku moc? Myslíš, si že si to nechám páčiť? Pošlete na nás z Prahy armádu?”

Nakláněli se jeden k druhému, Václav rudý zlostí a Rasťo svírající desku stolu, jako by jí chtěl rozdrtit mezi prsty.

"Víš, co udělám? Než abych tě nechal zase se trhnout, raději tě předám Sovětskýmu svazu! Ať tě Rusko srovná!"

Rastislava ta myšlenka zřejmě úplně dorazila a začal se hlasitě smát. "No iste, _práve ty!"_ Nasadil ufňukaný hlásek. _"Už nikdy si nenecháme Slovensko vzííít!_ ” Václav doslova pohoršeně zalapal po dechu. “Vaše noviny sú plné týchto propagandistických sračiek. Preto ma vážne dojímajú tie hovná, čo tu na mňa teraz púšťaš. Ty ma totiž potrebuješ-” 

"HA-HA já tě nepotřebuju!" Vyprskl Václav. "Než abych ztratil přístup k Rusku, raději se tě jednou provždy zbavím, ty nevděčný zmetku!"

Rasťo se po něm bleskurychle rukou natáhl a Čech okamžitě uskočil dozadu. Když ale Slovák v rychlosti oběhl stůl a popadl ho za límec, Václav tam jenom stál a mhouřil očima na jeho napůl vztyčenou pěst. Rastislav ho sledoval s překvapením doslova vytesaným ve tváři. 

Za tu dobu, co se znali, pokud je donutila hádka zvednout se ze židlí, většinou došlo k rvačce. A jejich rvačky měly vždy jenom jeden účel, který končil buďto rovnou na zemi v obýváku nebo až v ložnici mezi prostěradly. Jakkoliv byl jejich nešvar vážný, když už po sobě lezli, většinou na něj kompletně zapomněli. Rastislav ve chvíli, kdy se po něm natáhl, oslavoval fakt, že budou zase spolu. Stýskalo se mu nemyslitelně, a když Václav vyskočil ze židle a přistoupil na jeho hru, po nepochopitelných měsících, kdy se mu vyhýbal, byl ve vzrušené euforii. Ta teď ale velmi rychle zmizela.

Pustil ho. Jeho přítel se díval do země a pak se otočil na podpatku a vykráčel z kuchyně, zbytek večeře ponechán ležet vlažný na stole. 

Rasťo chvíli přecházel neklidně kolem, neschopný nijak zabavit svoje ruce. Nakonec přeci jen zvítězil hlad a tak do sebe naházel zbytek guláše i s Václavovou porcí, když tedy jeho bratr tak pohrdá Rastislavovými kulinářskými schopnostmi, že to ani nedojí, než si odejde do ložnice trucovat. Tam ho taky potom našel, zírajícího s rukama složenýma v klíně na svůj odraz v zrcadle na dveřích almary.

“Čo ty tu sedíš tak skľúčene? Nehovor, že sa ti neuľavilo, keď mi konečne môžeš zase nadávať!” Čech se na něj podíval nejdřív překvapeně a pak tiše pronesl s odevzdaností patrnou hlase:

“Podle toho co říkáš, mi někdy opravdu přijde, že ty bys byl radši, kdyby vyhrálo válku Německo.”

"Ty...,” polkl Rasťo první příval nadávek, které mu vlezl po slovech jeho bratra na jazyk. "Nevidíš, čo mi urobili ?!" Hrábl rukou dozadu a zatahal si za košili. “Tak ako môžeš povedať, ako to z tvojej huby môže vôbec vyjsť, že by som bol radšej!” Václav stále seděl na posteli mlčky, kousající si rty a neschopný se na Rastislava ani podívat. Rasťo se zašklebil. "Alebo si možno myslíš, že som si to zaslúžil. Za tú zradu, však?" Uchechtnul se nevesele a Václav zvedl okamžitě hlavou. Několikrát otevřel a zavřel pusu, zatímco uděl dlva kroky směrem ke Slovensku "Preto si nič nepovedal, keď si to videl." Přisadil si Rasťo s hlasem plným hořkosti.

“To ne já… Já jsem ten poslední, kdo by chtěl, aby se ti něco stalo. Myslel jsem, že o tom nechceš mluvit, protože -”

"Tiež nie je o čom už hovoriť. Sú mŕtvi." Přerušil ho Rasťo a na chvíli vypadal, že vůbec není duchem přítomný. Až když mu Václav položil ruku na rameno, zvedl překvapivě hlavu.

“Možná bychom se neměli bavit o tom, co bylo. Ty jsi teď tady a… to je jediný, na čem mi záleží. ” Dokončil nemotorně. 

Opravdu byl rád? Slovák o tom občas pochyboval. Někdy se zdálo jednoduší myslet na ty ošklivé věci, co mu udělal a dostávat se do takové nepříčetnosti, že ho už ani nechtěl nikdy vidět. Bylo těžké dát si vedle sebe dva obrazy, jeden, kde mu říká, ať mlčí, protože bez něho by byl mrtvý a druhý, kdy ho hladí po vlasech a šeptá mu do ucha, že už je všemu špatnému konec a jak ho má strašně rád.

Václav, jako by ho chtěl přesvědčit o pravosti toho druhého, k němu natáhnul ruku, aby mu srovnal pásku, kterou měl nataženou přes zničené oko. I přes Václavovo a Ludmilino příliš horlivé ujišťování, jak švihácky s ní vypadá, dle Rastislavových vlastních slov se mu oko už pomalu začalo hojit. 

Rasťo o tom, že se uzdraví, už opravdu neměl pochyby. Nic si s tím zraněním nespojoval a nepovažoval tu kulku od Německa za nijak osobní. Chtěl mu v té chvíli koneckonců dát úplně stejnou. 

Ale jiné rány… ty se budou hojit ještě hodně dlouho. 

* * *

Následující noc byla hrozná. Rasťo to považoval za opravdu velkou ironii, že když se mu ve snech vracely předchozí dva roky, Václav ho nikdy nevzbudil, ale jakmile do jeho snů přišlo něco jen minimálně hezkého, vždycky byl uprostřed snu vyrušen jeho mumláním a převalováním se na posteli. Rasťo se ho na to zeptá, už zítra, říkal si vždycky, ale stejně se k tomu nedokázal přimět. Na Václavovu logickou otázku, co ze spaní říkal, neměl odpověď.

_Prosíš Nemecko, aby ťa už nechal na pokoji._

Jak poníženě by se musel cítit, kdyby tahle slova vyslovil. Třeba to byla od něj laskavost, že o tom nemluvil, vždyť si to ráno očividně nepamatoval a tak proč mu přidělávat starosti. 

_Tomu kurva snáď neveríš, však sa na neho pozri._

Choval se divně, i když se spolu ožrali v hospodě (což dělali často), tak byl víc uzavřený a většinou jenom poslouchal ostatní. On velký bavič a miláček sálů. Za ženskýma nechodil, ani přes jeho vlastní naléhání, aby se k němu přidal. V podstatě jediné, co dělal, bylo to, že se zavíral ve svojí kanceláři a okupoval se prací. Tím trávil většinu času. 

A nejvíce nechápal jejich vztah. Místy se na něj díval zvláštně, ty jeho pohledy, které důvěrně znal, se také občas objevovaly, ale stále neprokazoval žádnou chuť vyspat se s ním. Rastislav pořád čekal, až jeho přítel ztratí trpělivost a doslova si představoval, že prostě jeden den vtrhne do dveří, serve z něj oblečení a navzájem si odpustí. Dělal to přece proto, že byl na něj naštvaný?

Václav znovu něco zasténal a Rastislav ho pozoroval s bolestí v távři. Opět se ptal sám sebe, co se mu stalo a v těch chvílích zapomenul na všechny jejich neshody, konzumovaný nenávistnými myšlenkami k Německu. 

Pomalu se k němu přisunul, i když často to ze spánku cítí a odtáhne se od něj. Zvláštně to bolelo, i když nevěděl, co dělá, pro Rastislava to bylo, jako kdyby jím opovrhoval i ve spaní. A zítra zase vstane, bude jako sluníčko a odhupká si na hrad, kde...

_Počkať._

Trávil veškerý volný čas na Hradě, pokud tedy výjimečně nejel na Moravu. Byl tam až do pozdních večerních hodin. Nechtěl tomu věřit, ale taky si všiml, jak ho Karolína sleduje…

Začalo mu to všechno docházet. Znovu se podíval na spícího Čecha a kousl se do rtu.

_Čo som ti kedy tak strašného urobil, že so mnou neustále takto vyjebáváš?_

* * *

Karolína se dívala skepticky na hosta, který čekal s pěkně nepřátelským pohledem v její kanceláři. Mohla se jen domáhat, co zase hrozného mu bylo provedeno. Ovšem otázka, kterou Slovák pronesl z úst, byla doopravdy nečekaná

"Spali ste spolu?" Praha vykulila oči. "Spíte spolu?" Dodal, aby nemohla hrát hloupou.

"Jak...jak tě tohle prosim tě napadlo?" Zamračila se a přisedla si k němu na sedačku. Rasťo se od ní odtáhnul. 

"No tak snáď vieš, či spolu spíte alebo nie? Pýtal som sa ťa na niečo!" Nasadil hořký úsměv. “Neboj sa, nič sa ti nestane, keď mi to povieš.”

Karolína nadzvedla obočí a pobaveně dodala. “Už se mi podlamujou kolena.” Rasťo se zamračil, ale než jí na to něco mohl odpovědět, začala mluvit sama. “Nevím, co ti přeskočilo v hlavě, ale seš úplně vedle. Samozřejmě že s ním nespím, s tím jaký teď je a… možná to pro tebe bude neuvěřitelné, ale on taky není zrovna nejlepší partie...” 

_Škoda, že si na to neprišla skôr._

"…myslela jsem, že jsi mluvil o něčem jiném."

Rastislav konečně pochopil, že mu tu něco strašného uchází. Ptal se, ptal se...

 _Samozřejmě že s ním nespím, s tím jaký teď je_. Úplně se mu rozbušilo srdce, jak se ten nechutný pocit začal šířit z žaludku do celého jeho těla. "Čo je Václavovi?" 

Karolína se dívala do země. "No čeho sis všiml," hlesne.

"Ja... Chová sa... správa sa divne." Díval se na zem. "Myslel som, že všetko bude ako predtým, ale on je úplne mimo seba. Skoro nikam nechce chodiť... je taký celý sklesnutý a bez života. A absolútne stratil záujem o ženské…,” uhnul očima směrem k zemi, “... i o mňa." Vybavil si všechny jeho ubohé pokusy, aby se dali znovu dohromady. Jedinkrát spolu spali a byla to hotová katastrofa. Udělalo se mu ještě víc špatně. “A v noci… neustále má také hnusné sny.”

Karolína pozorovala zoufalost v jeho tváři a náhlá sympatie ji přinutila otevřít ústa. "Zakázal mi, abych ti to řekla. Tobě a Moravě. Nechce vypadat slabý a... no rozhodně se o tom nechce bavit."

"O čom to kurva rozprávaš?" Zamračil se.

"Podle toho, jak jsi rozčilený, to už moc dobře víš."

"A čo mám ako vedieť? "

"Nic se mu samozřejmě nezdá," odpověděla mu podrážděně a opřela se o opěradlo křesla, jako by se od něj chtěla odtáhnout. "Vrací se mu ty poslední roky. Václav... nesl to špatně, víc špatně, než bys možná od něj čekal. To, co mu udělal…” Zadívala se z okna, jak se snažila najít sílu mluvit o něčem, co jí až bylo příliš blízké.

Rastislav měl vytřeštěné oči, ale nedíval se na ní. Slova z něj vycházela přiškrceně. "Oni... on ho zmlátil alebo-" Myšlenky, které doslova násilím celou tu dobu zapuzoval, se neřízeně hrnuly ven. "

"Za ty století ho nikdy nikdo nezmlátil, viď?!" Odsekla mu Karolína naštvaně. 

“A ako to mám kurva asi vedieť, tísíc rokov som o ňom nevedel ani hovno, nemám ani potuchy, čo s ním je!” Rastislavovi ruply nervy kompletně.

"Jseš doopravdy takovej idiot nebo si to jenom nechceš přiznat?” Zakroutila hlavou a potom zúžila oči. “Proč s tebou asi nespí?" Sledovala jeho vyvalené oko a Karolína byla svědkem přesně toho okamžiku, kdy mu to naplno došlo. Chvilku těkal pohledem po pokoji, než se na ni znovu podívak a přiškrceným hlasem začal mluvit.

"Nie... nehovor mi, že by niečo také…” Rastislavovi procházely hlavou příšerné obrazy s Německem, jak ho drtí k špinavé zemi. Viděl Václavovu ubrečenou tvář, jak ho prosí ať už ho nechá.

"Nie... to nemôže byť pravda. Blbosť!" Kroutil hlavou.

_Toto sa nestalo._

"Aha, ty říkáš, že nemůže?” Prahu jeho komentář dopálil a postavila se před něj. "To jsi měl celý život zavřené oči a předstíral, že se to neděje!?"

Rasťo k ní zvedne hlavu a ten výraz v jeho obličeji přinutil Prahu udělat krok zpět. 

“Možno by si bola prekvapená,” procedil mezi zuby.

"Musíš pochopit, že Václav… chápeš, že celý jeho život se až doteď otáčel kolem něj. Je ti to jasné? On se… v podstatě celý život vymezoval proti němu. A potom se stane tohle. Nemůžeš od něj očekávat normální chování, když v tuhle chvíli sám neví, co se sebou. Musíš mu dát čas se s tím vyrovnat. Už takhle se za poslední rok opravdu hodně zlepšil.” Odmlčela se. “Upřímně, měl jsi ho vidět před dvěma roky."

"Vážne? A AKO ASI?" Vybafl po ní.

"Uklidni se. A rychle.” Procedila mezi zuby. Řekla mu to jen proto, aby toho ušetřila Václava. V jejích představách byl ovšem Slovák plný porozumění ne na pokraji záchvatu.

Rastislav po jejích slovech vyskočil z křesla. "Ja sa. Kurva. Neupokojím. Ja sa proste nebudem upokojovať, keď mi tu rozprávaš také... takéto zvrátenosti. Ja... čože by Václav-"

Karolína se znepokojeně zamračila. "Jaký cože by Václav? Ty o tom s ním nebudeš mluvit, rozumíš? Řekla jsem ti to jen, aby jsi pochopil, co se děje a nevymýšlel tu hlouposti. On tě má tak rád a ty-"

Rastislavova tvář zračila jedno velké pohoršení. "A myslíš, že ja ho rád nemám!? Prečo by som tu asi bol... prečo by som sa kurva staral. Vieš ako to je strašné, pozerať sa na neho každý deň, ako hrá to svoje divadlo. Ako smerujeme k lepším zajtrajškom? Keď to niekto povie s takýmto úsmevom, tak mi z toho naskakuje husia koža!”

Vstal a začal chodit nervózně po kanceláři, dle Prahy tak akorát připraven odtud co nejrychleji utéct. Než mohl Rasťo něco takového udělat, otevřela Karolína znovu pusu.

“A Moravě to taky neříkej.”

Věnoval jí poslední něvěřícný pohled a zabouchl za sebou dveře. 

* * *

Další věc, co si Rasťo pamatoval, byl Václav, jak ho ukládá do postele a ptá se ho, co ho přimělo se tak hrozně ožrat. Rastislav na něj upřel svoje jedno vodnaté oko, než se natáhnul pro ruku svého bratra a s ní okamžitě usnul.

* * *

Zhluboka se nadechnl, jak neměl sílu to opakovat. Václav seděl strnule vedle něj na posteli a zíral někam k zemi.

“Chcem len povedať, že v noci… máš sny, a občas pritom aj hovoríš zo spánku. Tým myslím, že máš nočné mory a… ty o tom vieš, samozrejme, len som ti chcel povedať - ja o tom viem tiež a -“

"Můžu spát na gauči jestli chceš. Jestli tě to ruší." Díval se na něj nehnutě, jak nějaký druh plaza. Rastislav polkl knedlík, který se mu udělal v krku.

"Nie. O to tu nejde.” Odmlčel se. "Ja viem, že máš problémy… že nie si vo svojej koži a necítiš sa dobre. A ja… ja nie som ani z polovice tak hlúpy, ako si ty o mne myslíš.”

Václav se po něm překvapeně podíval. "Neřekl jsem-"

“A ak by si to niekedy rozmyslel a chcel sa o tom porozprávať - možno by sa ti aj uľavilo - tak chcem aby si vedel, že… že som tu.” Tohle bylo utrpení. 

_Nedokážem sa pozerať, ako sa trápiš. Nechaj ma pomôcť, pre lásku božiu nenechaj sa tým zožierať, on za to nestojí, nezaslúži si ani pár sekúnd tvojich myšlienok, mysli radšej na mňa no tak…_

“Víš… minulých pár let jsem zrovna neměl ustláno na růžích.” Pronesl suše. Rastislavovi okamžitě začalo v hlavě blikat výstražné světélko. _On_ snad ano? Co si sakra myslel, že si ležel těch pět let na kanapi a poslouchal rozhlas.

_Ty nikdy nepochopíš, akým peklom som prešiel._

Probudil ho až Václav, který poznal jeho rozmrzelost a měl se na odchod. Ihned to z něj vyprchalo.

"Václav, vrať sa." Zavelel a doslova viděl, jak Čech odolává nutkání rozběhnout se opačným směrem. "Otoč sa prosím ťa."

To zabralo. Václav byl dokonce překvapen. 

_No čo sa čuduješ, toto nie je prvý raz čo som ťa poprosil. Len si to nepamätáš._

"Co je?" Řeknl to tiše, ale ne agresivně, spíš fakt nevěděl, co se s jeho bratrem děje. Bylo by to dost nevhodné, aby jim začalo hrabat oběma.

“Časom to všetko zvládneš, bude ti lepšie. Ty si dosť silný-“

"Nejsem!" Vypadlo z něj okamžitě a napůl vypadal přištiženě, než se do toho okamžitě vložil Rasťo. 

"Ako to?" Popošel k němu. “Máme celú armádu a Ivana za chrbtom….”

"On je tvoje jediná naděje, pokud se chceš obracet na něčí sílu já...vždyť jsi to viděl. Nedokázal jsem ubránit ani tebe ani sebe."

“Ale čo to zase táraš? Zradili ťa - NÁS! Nemohol si vedieť-“ 

_Ale mohol si to čakať. Obaja sme mali byť prezieravejší…_

Václav zakroutil hlavu a mávnul rukou. 

“Ty to na mňa zase hráš, že? No dobre teda, teraz ma pozorne počúvaj. Si silný, silnejší než ja, a dosť sebestačný na to aby si sa zaobišiel bez nejakého Ruska. V stave akom je Nemecko by si ho zvládol ľavou zadnou.“ Chtěl se usmát. Bylo to vtipné, představovat si Česko v tanku jak brázdí vybombardované Drážďany plné Rusů a deklaruje tam svoje nehynoucí právo válečnou kořist. “Je po všetkom, a ty sa čoskoro pozviechaš späť na nohy a prestaneš mi tu trucovať, že si nedostal aspoň polku Bavorska ako kompenzáciu.”

Na to se už Čech usmál, aby taky ne, pomyslel si Rasťo, vždyť to byla pěkná blbost. 

“A okrem toho, nie je to náhodou tvoja robota dávať povzbudzujúce reči a stále dookola citovať Štúra, že musím vytrvať? Aha pozri, už aj ja robím prstom tú istú vec čo ty.”

Václav na něj koukal s unaveným úsměvem. "A tobě ty moje žvásty někdy pomohly?"

Rastislav nasadil ten nejtvrdší kalibr a a div se u toho v duchu samolibě nepoplácal po zádech, když dodal: “Chceš mi tým naznačiť, že to všetko boli len žvásty?”

Čech ihned poznal, na co naráží a přišel k němu. Usmál se na Rastislava a vlepil mu pusu. "To víš, že ne." Václav ho ještě jednou pohladil po tváři s omámeným výrazem, jako kdyby nevěřil, že zrovna Slovensko pořádalo vzpomínkovou akci na jejich romantické schůzky z minulého století, to samé Slovensko, co mu naposledy vyznalo lásku někdy v roce 1920 a pak už nikdy víc. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * I když Tiso nebyl nijak nevinný a od určité doby dokonce i musel vědět, co se děje s židovským obyvatelstvem, jeho soudní proces rozhodně neprobíhal spravedlivě: už jen to, že předseda byl slovenský antifašista a legionář Dexner, který nikdy nemohl být nezaujatým soudcem. Navíc jeho mírné odsouzení Macha bylo tak nevysvětlitelné, že ho údajně nechápal ani sám obžalovaný.  
> 
> 

>   * poválečné nálady v Čechách a na Moravě byly opravdu "silné", odsuny probíhaly často násilně, zavražděny byly tisíce Němců, všechno samozřejmě nepřímo podporované vládou (muselo to proběhnout rychle, dokud to v zahraničí nezatrhnout)  
>  hlavní účastníci byly revoluční gardy, kde se mimo jiných velmi často setkali bývalí odbojáři i kolaboranti, zmínku si 'zaslouží' i Rudá armáda  
>  vystěhování ironicky postihlo i antifašisty a německy mluvící Židy
> 

>   * Kladsko a Těšínsko. U Kladska šlo o to, že celé území před válkou patřilo Německu, zároveň tam žilo dost Čechů. Po válce území připadne Polsku, Češi ho chtějí kvůli vlastní menšině, je z toho potom taková diplomatická válka, dokud Poláci nevystěhují Čechy i Němce do Německa a SSSR jim do toho nevstoupí a neřekne jim, ať se hodně rychle uklidní. Naopak Těšínsko si Češi obsadili a zůstalo jim. Poláky, co se sem přistěhovali po r. 38 plánovali odsunout, ale nakonec se to zase díky SSSR nekonalo. Obecně Těšínsko je takové bolavé místo česko-polských vztahů až dodnes.  
> 
> 

>   * Asi 44 000 tisíc Maďarů bylo opravdu přesídleno do českého pohraničí. I když někteří zůstali, velká část se po znovunabytí čsl. občanství (po válce ho Němci i Maďaři ztratili) vracela zpátky na Slovensko.  
> 
> 



	25. (Ne)očekávaný převrat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rasťo i Václav naplno poznají, že komunismus v teorii a v praxi jsou dvě rozdílné věci
> 
> za opravu mojí hrůzostrašné slovenčiny děkuji dokudoki

**léto 1947, Nízké Tatry, **Slovensko** **

Václav si vytahoval ponožky nahoru nad kotníky a pomalu se vydal kamenitou cestou za Rastislavem. Rozhlížel se kolem sebe s myšlenkami nad tím, kolik měsíců musel jeho kamarád v horách strávit. Ale Václav se poctivě snažil (a bude se snažit i v nastávajících letech) zaseknout svoje vzpomínání někdy v květnu 1945 a dál se nevracet. 

Konečně dostal naději, mohl se upnout k novým, lepším, červenějším časům. Všichni se sjednotíme a nikdo už nebude trpět, takže ani on sám. Bolela ho trošku hlava, když na to myslel. Věděl, že Lidka s nimi také sympatizuje a ačkoliv Rasťo měl určité pochyby, i jeho lidé potřebovali práci a jídlo - věci, které buržoazní vláda nebyla schopná plně zajistit. Jen z toho důvodu byl přinucen hledat jisté… alternativy. Ano, Rastislav jistě litoval svých předchozích činů i jejich rozdělení a přál si teď začít kompletně znovu. Václav byl ochotný předstírat a nalhávat si cokoliv, jen aby mohl udělat za kapitolou války jednu velkou tlustou čáru.

I přes všechno to snažení nemohl na předchozích šest let zapomenout.

“No hybaj, čo sa toľko vlečieš? Výhľad si môžeš užívať keď už budeme hore!” Kibicoval ho Rasťo pár metrů před ním a tak se zvedl a šlapal nahoru, až se mu kameny drolily pod nohama a padaly po srázu dolů. 

Rasťo se jednoho dne vrátil ze Slovenska bez pásky a na otázku, jestli na raněné oko vidí, bylo Václavovi odpovězeno mrknutím, že ho musel Čech okamžitě obejmout a podrbat ve vlasech, aby si nevšiml jeho vodnatých očí.

Najednou drcnul hlavou do Rastislavových zad a byl přinucen se zastavit. Rasťo stál před ním strnule, tvář otočenou směrem k chatě. Nebo tedy spíš tam, kde se dřív nacházela. Z úst Slovenska se vydral proud nadávek, než se dlouhým krokem vydal k troskám. Václav pozoroval zbytky chaty s neveselým obličejem a cokoliv, co chtěl jeho přítel dělat tady nahoře, se v okamžiku rozplynulo ve vzduchu.

“Tie svine,” řekl Rasťo, když se posadil na kámen a díval se na tu spoušť s lesklýma očima. Václav si dřepl vedle na pařez, zhola netušící, co říct. Vůbec mu v posledních letech docházela slova. Bylo to všechno na sobě jak hromada dříví a budilo to pohled opravdu žalostný. Ani Rasťo se dobrou chvíli nezmohl na slovo.

“Mal som to tu rád práve preto, že to všetko vzniklo mojou vlastnou rukou,” pronesl Rastislav po pár dlouhých minutách do ticha a podrbal se ve vlasech, takže si do nich dostal prach ze špinavých rukou. Václav mlčel a hrabal botou v písku. “Bolo to také moje,” rozesmál se tiše, “v určitej dobe také moje panovnícke sídlo, aj keď to tak nevyzerá.” Václavovy koutky se stočily nahoru, než se po něm podíval. Snažil si představit svoje vlastní polorozpadlé hrady, vylidněné nebo obývané těmi, kteří mu je vzali. Vzpomněl si na Pražský hrad, českého krále ani nepamatující, staletí opuštěný. 

“Co se vůbec stalo s tou druhou chatou? Víš, tu jak si měl kousek od Ružomberku?” 

“To už sa nedalo... ja jej mal strašne dlho a ako som sa o to minulé storočie málo staral, začalo mi to chátrať. Kamarát mi ju nechal zreštaurovať, tak som mu ju potom tesne pred vojnou dal. My dvaja sme tam rovnako nejazdili a..., " zasmál se nevesele, "...mal som predsa ešte túto."

“Postavíme novou,” natáhnul k němu Václav ruku a poplácal ho konejšivě po zádech. Rastislav se nejdřív díval poměrně raněně na trosky, ale pak kývnul nepřítomně hlavou.

“Chcel som aby sme vypadli, Václav. Aj keď som tu strávil v posledných mesiacoch nie práve najkrajšie chvíle, je mi tu dobre a ty si tu vždy vykazoval… pozitívne zdravotné výsledky.” Dodal s cukáním koutků a teď se začal smát Václav.

"To jo.” Ani si to neuvědomoval, ale Václav vykazoval poměrně normální chování právě teď.

“Okrem toho, hovoril som si že na chvíľu potrebuješ oddych od ľudí,” řekl Rasťo už bez emocí a Václav se díval do písčité země.

"Myslím to vážně,” podíval se po Slovensku. “Měli bychom si postavit novou, možná někde jinde, aby ti to tu nepřipomínalo… no prostě čerstvý začátek, co říkáš?” Vzhlédl k němu v naději. Rastislav mlčel. Václav si k němu přisedl na kámen, ale oba dva se tam moc dobře nevešli, takže se ho musel chytit kolem ramen a Rasťo mu dal u toho ruku na stehno, aby nespadl. Chvilku tam takhle seděli a dívali se v tichosti na zapadající slunce.

Václav se dlouho necítil tak v pohodě.

"Rastislave, ty chápeš, že jsem... že spolu nejsme jako předtím, protože… mi není úplně dobře." 

Rasťo, pokud byl překvapen tím, co slyšel, to nedal na sobě znát a díval se stále na ohnivý kotouč schovávající se pomalu za skalisky. "No ja som predsa doktor. Vyliečim ťa." Prohlásil s nevyslovenou samozřejmostí. 

_Kdybys věděl, o co jde, nemluvil bys tak._

Jestli bys se mnou vůbec mluvil, myslel si pochmurně Václav. "Tohle nevyléčíš. To... nemůžeš nic dělat... s tím nic nezmůžeš." Mumlal si spíš pro sebe než pro Rastislava. 

Ten se zamračil. "Ako to môžeš vedieť!?" Co kdyby ostatní nechali rozhodnutí ohledně toho, co dokáže a nedokáže, na něm? Znovu se mu vracel ten obrázek Německa a ty představy ho tak rozčilovaly a znechucovaly, že Slovensku zabraňovaly v těch chvílích normálně přemýšlet.

"Zlobíš se na mě?" Ozval se Václav přiškrceně vedle něj. 

Nedošlo mu, že si jeho vztek úplně logicky vztahoval k sobě. "Nie ja…," chytl ho za paži, "… samozrejme, že sa nehnevám. Nemám prečo, len -" Polkl a zadíval se na zem. “Zlepší sa to, vážne.” Rasťo přitvrdil stisk na jeho noze. “Veď sa o tom neustále rozpráva, ako smerujeme napred…” Najednou měl chuť se tomu smát, ani nevěděl, proč mu to, co řekl, přišlo tak vtipné. Václav se začal chechtat s ním.

"Stihneme to dolů?" Zeptal se ho.

“Chceš sa vrátiť? Môžeme prespať hen kúsok od statku, poznajú ma tam…” Rastislav se zamyslel, jako kdyby s ním jeho mozek hrál ošklivou hru, kolik let už uběhlo od té doby, co tu naposled byl a jestli není možné, že jeho staří přátelé byli už pěknou dobu mrtví. Jeho úsměv se ještě víc propadl, protože vzhledem k událostem minulých let ta možnost o to víc nabyla na pravděpodobnosti.

"Stejně jsem rád, že tu s tebou sem," řekl Václav zahleděný do dálky. Rasťo se zarazil. Nasucho polkl a přitvrdil na stisku Václavovy nohy. Možná, že jim tohle prospěje i tak. K jeho překvapení ale Čech pokračoval. "Teď už nás nic nerozdělí, budeme..." Václav se mu teď díval do očí, když říkal: "Budeme už teď napořád spolu, že jo?" 

Rastislav se na něj díval s bolestí v hrudi z toho, že s ním mluví tímhle tónem. Věděl, že šlo o jeho zoufalý pokus o slib a on by mu teď slíbil ledacos (občas ho to děsilo, co všechny by mu odkýval). Nakonec si Václava ale jen k sobě přitáhnul a dlouze ho políbil, dokud mu nevjel prsty do vlasů a druhou rukou nepřitiskl pevně k sobě. 

Rasťo se s úsměvem dole v dědině shledal se svými starými známými, kteří byli doopravdy starší než před pěti lety, ale to neznamenalo, že zapomněli. Dokonce se ani neptali, proč vypadá furt stejně a žádné otázky nebyly vzneseny ani na jeho přítele, za což se jim cítil ještě vděčnější. 

* * *

**SSSR, Kreml, 1947**

Zatímco vedle poslouchala československá delegace už téměř hodinu Stalinův klidný, ovšem velice přesvědčivý monolog, Česko a Slovensko se snažili nad čajem Ivana přesvědčit, že jejich zájem o přijetí Marshallova plánu absolutně není prostředkem osvobození se od svazků k SSSR.

"Nikdy by nás nenapadlo brát to jako projev nepřátelství. Přece víš, že jsme ti strašně vděčni za tvou pomoc." Václav rozhodil zoufale rukami. Ivan se stále neústupně usmíval a vrtěl hlavou.

"Ovšem, že chceme zůstat přátelé. Ale Amerika vám nepomáhá nezištně. Snaží se převzít nadvládu nad zbídačenou Evropou a jen využívá vaší současné nestability. Francie a Británie jsou příliš slabí, aby vzdorovali, ale vy máte na vybranou, že ano? Chcete ještě čaj?"

Václav se díval zadumaně do země a Rasťo prohlásil: "Nie, ďakujem. Vlastne si potrebujem odskočiť." Rus se na chvilku zarazil, vzápětí se ale znovu přeširoce usmíval.

"Musíš sejít až dolů, na tomhle patře bohužel nejsou v současnosti funkční. Je to až na konci chodby."

"Vďaka."

Když Slovensko opustilo místnost, Ivan vstal a přešel k oknu s pohledem nostalgicky upřeným na Rudé náměstí. Jeho oči na moment potemněly vzpomínkami. Po chvíli promluvili. "Nikdy jsme od sebe neměli být v dětství odtrženi. Jsme jedna rodina, která aby byla dostatečně silná, musí držet při sobě."

Václav si povzdechl a kývnul. Souhlasí s tím, s vidinou bezpečí se všemi svými bratry a sestrami tak, jako o tom občas naivně snili století předtím. Škoda, že s někým jako Feliks, se nedalo žít, pousmál se pro sebe.

"Ty mě ale moc nemáš rád, co?"

Čech překvapeně otevřel pusu a jeho tvář se začala zbarvovat do červena. "N-ne, jak si na to přišel," nervózně se zasmál. "Jsme přece oba Slované a..."

"Já si moc dobře pamatuju na tvoje působení v Legiích," uchechtl se Rus. "Pěkně jste nám zavařili, ovšem vůle lidu samozřejmě stejně nakonec zvítězila. Ty jsi byl v té době příliš hloupý, příliš závislý na uznání Spojenců, aby ses přidal k revoluci, ačkoliv někteří tvoji lidé tak i přes to učinili. Musí ti ale dnes už být jasné, že na západ cesta nevede. Buržoazní vláda vás zničila a dostala do krize. Dovolila Hitlerovi dostat se k moci. Donutila tě věřit planým slibům."

Václav polkl. Počáteční leknutí ohledně odhalení jeho předchozích citů opadlo. Styděl se, že na něj dřív často pohlížel jako na zpátečnickou a zaostalou zem. Nevěděl, jak ho přesvědčit o svém prozření.

"Já... netušil jsem tenkrát, co způsobím. Myslel jsem... myslel jsem, že když zastavíme bolševiky, pomůžeme ti. Vážně, od francouzské revoluce jsem tě jenom obdivoval a Rasťo… Slovensko je na tom stejně."

Ivan si povzdechl a otočil se k němu. "Byl jsi zmanipulovaný. Chápu to teď, ovšem nenech se zmanipulovat víc. Uzavři uši všem lžím, co ti Amerika napovídá." Popošel od okna a znechuceným hlasem poznamenal. "Víš, co ten velký hrdina prohlašuje? Že prý zachránil Evropu!"

Václavův obličej se zkřivil. Ano, to byl přesně Alfrédův styl, nestoudné chvástání. Přitom Rusko ztratilo miliony životů při osvobozování východu. S hrůzou si uvědomil, že kdyby umíral tolik jako on, byl by už dávno mrtvý.

"Já... doopravdy nevím, jak se ti odvděčit. Říkám to narovinu, neexistuje způsob, jak ti vrátit to, co jsi pro mě udělal." Díval se upřímně do jeho očí. Už ho neděsil, najednou to všechno docela chápal. Obavy Ruska o jejich orientaci na západ i nenávist, které k americkému národu cítil.

"Stačí, když budeš vědět, kdo je tvým spojencem," usmál se Ivan. "Tím se odvděčíš nejen mně, ale zároveň pomůžeš také sobě." 

"Nezapomenu na to. Alfréd mi může dát jakoukoliv finanční pomoc, ale já budu dobře vědět, kdo nejvíc krvácel pro naši svobodu. Nemusíš se bát, že bych podlehl jeho propagandě. Pokud pronese v Paříži další takovou hovadinu, tak proti němu klidně veřejně vystoupím." Jeho hlas ovládlo odhodlání a tvář měl nezvykle vážnou.

Rus se po něm ale díval úplně bez výrazu. Čech to bohužel absolutně nepochopil.

"Ostatní slovanské státy ho nepřijaly. Proč myslíš?" Ivan mu to říkal téměř pobaveně a Václav dostal ošklivý pocit, že se mu vysmívá. 

Než ale stačí zareagovat, Rusko k němu přistoupilo a Václav instinktivně dal ramena na horu, v marném pokusu udělat se větším. Ivan si toho všimnul a nevinně se usmál. "Vašim politikům už to generál Stalin snad vyjasnil, ale tobě to stále nechce do hlavy vlézt. Omluv můj nevybíravý slovník, ale až Německo znovu nabyde na síle, protože to je věc, kterou to prase veřejně podporuje, tak mi opět zabrání ti - díky vašim smlouvám se západem - pomoci. A ty myslíš, že s tebou bude znovu Německo nějak srát?" Zvýšil hlas, který teď dosahoval větší hloubky, než obvykle. Václava úplně zmrazilo a jediné na co se zmohl, bylo zírat vyděšeně na národ před sebou. "Máš v plánu jít znovu do jeho náruče dobrovolně nebo se tentokrát necháš od něj předtím přizabít?"

“Čo sa tu kurva deje?”

Oba se otočili ke dveřím, kde stál šeredně mračící se Rastislav a jeho oči těkaly z Ruska na Česko. Ivan se napřímil a opět mluvil svým obvyklým milým hlasem. Václavovi, který měl tu čest slyšet jeho předchozí tón, teď zněl jako náctiletý chlapec. "Jen si povídáme o budoucí spolupráci, stejně jako předtím."

Čech se díval úzkostlivě po Slovensku. "Jo povídáme si, nemusíš se ničeho bát." Vrhl po Rastislavovi omluvný pohled a Ivan ho u toho přátelsky poplácal po rameni, po čemž se Václavův nucený úsměv změnil v křečovitý úšklebek. 

"Takže jsme domluveni. Do zítra se musíte rozhodnout, jestli přijmete pomoc Ameriky nebo ne." 

"Dobre. Dáme vám včas vedieť." Řekl Rasťo podrážděně s očima upřenýma na Rusko, rty pevně stisknuté k sobě. V duchu se zařekl, že Václava s ním teď nechal o samotě poprvé a to naposled. Byli na odchodu, ale Ivan za nimi ještě poslal svoje poslední slova.

"Pokud přijmete Marshallův plán, bude to mít na naše vztahy důsledky. Z celého srdce doufám - v zájmu nás všech - že se těm důsledkům pokusíte vyhnout, ano?" 

* * *

Cestou po schodech dolů, Václav promluvil.

“Ale jo. Přijmeme to.” 

Rastislav se zastavil, a když Václav pokračoval bez něj dál, popadl ho za sako. 

"Bojíš sa ho... ty sa ho normálne bojíš!”

“Jasně že se ho kurva bojim!” Obořil se na něj Čech a chvilku si zpupně zírali do očí. Potom Václav opět promluvil. "On má sílu, o které se nikomu z nás ani nesnilo. Počtem nás překoná a se zbraněmi, které má, budou všechny naše předchozí bitvy vypadat jako šarvátky na písečku. A to myslim i tohle století.” 

"Veľa ľudí je silnejší ako ja." Procedil Rasťo skrz zuby. "Ale to neznamená, že sa ich bojím."

“Bojíš se i menších než je Rusko.” Přidal do kroku.

"To ty tiež!"

Václav zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou. “No jistě, ha ha jsi dneska samý vtip, tak co ode mě chceš slyšet, že jsem srab? To jsi poznal až teď?” Oba dva se zastavili u východu.

“Tak počkaj o tom -”

“Že jsem tak slabý, že nás nedokážu uchránit ani před vlastními sousedy? Máš kurva úplnou pravdu! Tady nejde jenom o Německo, nakonec ani Maďarsko bych tenkrát neodrazil bez Rumunska."

“To vôbec nie je to, o čom som hovoril!” Rastislav ho chtěl v tomhle záchvatu sebemrskačství okamžitě zastavit. 

“ALE KURVA DĚLÁM VŠECHNO, ABYCH NÁS OCHRÁNIL, TAK CO MÁŠ ZA DRZOST MI TU PŘEDHAZOVAT, ŽE SE NĚKOHO BOJIM!” Měl tu starou zuřivost v očích a celým postojem ho vyzýval, aby mu jednu vrazil. Rastislav věděl, že se hádali zbytečně - rozhodnou se nakonec pro Rusko, to bylo jasné i jemu. Ale tady šlo úplně o něco jiného.

"Vieš, čoho sa bojím, ja? Čo ma desí keď idem v noci spať?"

“Jo, no...” Brblal a vypadal na chvíli nesvůj.

“To, ako mi niekto, kto pred tridsiatimi rokmi vykrikoval do listov ako má boľševikov a celé Rusko pod palcom, hovorí takéto veci. A aj keď to bola somarina, tak ty si tam niečo robil a fungovalo to a taký človek sa teraz bojí nášho psychopatického bračeka. Povedz mi, ty sa iste vidíš ako inteligentný človek, tak mi povedz, čo na tom preboha nie je strašidelné.”

Václav na něj nejdřív koukal úplně vyděšeně, ale potom sklopil unaveně víčka. “No co.” Otočil se směrem ke dveřím, ignorující Rastislavův obličej dychtící po odpovědi. “Byl sem vůl.”

Jejich poslanci se vrátili ještě v horším stavu než oni. Jan Masaryk prohlásil něco o konci Bohemie, pronásledován Rastislavovým upřímně znechuceným pohledem. Všichni už dopředu věděli, jak se nakonec rozhodnou. Nemohli si dovolit přijít o takového spojence a tak do 10. července 16 hodin, přesně dle Stalinova ultimáta, zrušili jejich cestu do Paříže. 

* * *

O měsíc později se jim Sovětský svaz odvděčil hospodářskou pomocí - dovezli jim několik tisíc tun obilí, aby tak pokryli ztráty, které mělo Československo kvůli suchu. Rastislav nakonec musel přiznat, že i když Ivan měl v hlavě nahrabáno, dokázal se svědomitě držet hesla vzájemné pomoci a spojenectví s ním nakonec bude asi opravdu prospěšné. A mělo to pro něj jednu další výhodu. Až Sověti odejdou, odtáhnou pryč tou spouští, kterou válka udělala z jeho země, nechají ho se konečně nadechnout a necítit z každého póru ten pach smrti a výbušnin. Až se podívá na hory a nebude slyšet ozvěnu kulometu odrážející se od skal, tak potom... Potom budou spojenci. 

A jako spojenci se sem už snad nikdy nevrátí.

Václavovo štěstí zase spočívalo v tom, že se cítil bezpečněji. Nezajímalo ho, kde Rusové obilí vzali a časem i na tu nepříjemnost v Kremlu zapomene.

Věděl, že je čekají lepší časy, koneckonců ho tím bombardovali doslova ze všech stran a co horšího, Václav tomu z větší části bohužel doopravdy věřil. Už dávno přestal spoléhat na vlastní sílu, k čemu mu koneckonců posledně byla? 

Jeho hra na vyrovnaného a spokojeného člověka možná fungovala na politiky a v menší míře i na Rastislava, ovšem zevnitř... zevnitř byl absolutně v rozkladu. Věděl, že jeho bratr měl pravdu, takový příšerný strach, který pocítil tenkrát v Ivanově kanceláři, nepocítil od doby, kdy Prahu opustily poslední německé tanky.

"Je ti dobre?" Uslyšel za sebou, jak se Rasťo vzpřímil na posteli a nahlédl přes Václava. Ten se na něj podíval s nuceným úsměvem a zakýval hlavou.

Nechtěl znovu spatřit ten výraz, kdy jakoby pozvolna zmizí všechna radost z jeho tváře a dívá se na něj s podivným zájmem v očích, pod kterým Václav dokázal vycítit lítost. Už nikdy nechtěl, aby se na něj díval s lítostí. Obecně nepotřeboval nikoho, aby ho litoval, to naštěstí zvládal úplně sám.

Nebylo mu dobře. 

Ale brzy mu dobře bude, brzy jim bude oběma už jenom dobře.

* * *

**únor 1948, Praha**

Příšerná bolest zachvátila Václavovu hlavu. Držel dlaně nad stolem a fascinovaně pozoroval, jak se mu třesou.

_Už to začalo._

Bylo v tom téměř něco násilného a Václav se zmítal mezi euforií a radostí, mezi strachem a znechucením nad svým stavem. Rasťo nevypadal taky nijak dobře a trochu působil, jako kdyby to s ním mělo každou chvíli seknout.

Včera podali někteří ministři demisi a Gottwald jednal téměř dvě a půl hodiny s Benešem o tom, aby na jejich místa dosadil národní socialisty. Čekali venku, do jednání mezi nimi neměli co mluvit.

Václav se vzpřímil na židli a zahučel na svého bratra: "Vstávej." 

Rastislav zvedl bolestivě hlavu nahoru a rozespale se po něm podíval.

"Pojď, jdeme se tam alespoň podívat." Začal tahat Slovensko za košili v neúspěšných pokusech vyburcovat ho. “Ježiš nebuď takovej pecivál a pojď. Já když tak půjdu sám!” Pohrozil mu a Rasťo se po tomhle konečně zvedl, mírně zaražen Václavovou nově nabranou energičností. 

Když vylezli před jejich pražský byt, začalo drobně sněžit.

* * *

* * *

  


"Občané, občanky, soudruzi, soudružky! Právě se vracím z hradu od prezidenta republiky. Dnes ráno jsem panu prezidentu republiky podal návrh na přijetí demise ministrů, kteří odstoupili 20. února tohoto roku. A současně jsem panu prezidentu navrhl seznam osob, kterými má býti vláda doplněna a rekonstruována. Mohu vám sdělit, že pan prezident všechny mé návrhy, přesně tak, jak byly podány, přijal."

Gottwald vzhlédl znovu od svého projevu a na okamžik se v jeho obličeji objevilo překvapení nad přítomností dvou mladých mužů v davu nedaleko tribuny. Úsměv, který se zobrazil potom na jeho tváři, byl nanejvýše upřímný. 

Věděl, že vyhráli.

* * *

**březen 1948, Československo**

Odjeli potom do Václavova domu v jižních Čechách, jediného místa které bylo od všech měst tak daleko, aby ho tam moc často neotravovali a - jak sám Václav smutně podotkl - blízko Vídni. To jim ale v té době už mohlo být úplně jedno. 

Leželi na Václavově staré vrzavé posteli, po celém domě úctyhodný bordel. Čech se trochu styděl, že ani nepoznal, jestli se tu gestapo během války zastavilo nebo ne. Měl tu i místnosti, kde nebylo nic jiného než knihy, obrazy a staré harampádí. Pár exponátů dokonce mohlo mít i přes tisíc let. Ve sklepě se ukrýval starý kanón, se kterým chtěl jistě před staletími něco strašně chytrého udělat, ale už si nevzpomínal co, a tak mu tam zrezl.

Jejich debata na téma kolektivizace stále pokračovala.

"Daj im kravu, keď ťa to živí." Popíchl ho Rasťo, když Václav prohlašoval, že všichni lidé musí v tom na konec vidět výhodu.

"No já bych krávu taky nedal, radši bych si ji sám porazil." Zasmál se. "Ještě že většina lidí nemyslí jako já."

"To je tá najväčšia blbosť, čo si kedy povedal. Väčšina tvojich ľudí rozmýšľa presne ako ty."

Václav žmoulal v ruce rukáv od pyžama a mračil se. "No tak bude teď všude zabijačka. Alespoň se lidi nažerou, vždyť to neni možný mít furt ty lístky." Zasmál se znovu, ale jeho smích byl těžký a nešťastný.

"A čo sa bude žrať potom?" Poznamenal, spíš než se zeptal Rasťo. V tu chvíli ale strnul a posadí se na posteli. "Počuješ to?" 

Václav si protřel oči a konečně to taky uslyšel, od vesnice sem šel zvuk bimbání zvonu, a když Václav otevřel okno, naplnil celou místnost. Po chvíli ho zavřel a posadil se na postel. "Kolik je?"

"Za chvíľku bude sedem."

"Tak to někdo umřel. Tady se zvoní vždycky v šest." Vydechl a znovu padl hlavou na polštář. Byl pěkně zatuchlý, stejně jako peřiny, které léta nikdo nevětral. Rastislav stále seděl na posteli a koukal se ven. Morava bydlela na konci vesnice, ale stále ještě obklopena okolními baráky, zatímco Václavův dům se nacházel zdánlivě uprostřed ničeho. Když se vyšlo ven, kolem se rozprostíraly jen louky a pole, kousek za domem les, kolem kterého vedla zarostlá cesta k vesnici. 

Březen, ale jaro v nedohlednu, malé sněhové vločky se snášely do hlubokých závějí pod okny. Václav se otřásl, až postel zavrzala. 

"Je ti zima?" Zeptal se Rasťo, ale už se hrnul pod peřinu k němu, jako by ho odpověď na jeho otázku pramálo zajímala. 

"No fuj, ty máš nohy ještě studenější než já," postěžoval si Václav, když se k němu Rastislav řádně navhečmal. 

"Tak sa snáď podelíš ako správny súdruh, nie?" Vyrval mu peřinu z rukou a přetáhl si ji přes sebe. 

"Já bych ti dal takové _súdruhy_ ," Václav se rezignovaně natáhl pro Rastislavovu odloženou podušku a přehodil ji na kolmo přes ně. Nakonec byl rád, doopravdy jim bylo takhle tepleji a vážně nechtěl příští zasedání dramatizovat svým kýcháním a chrchláním. Cítil se vlastně tak dobře, že si téměř neuvědomoval Rastislavovu ruku na rameni, která ho hladila přes tenkou látku pyžama. Kousl se do rtu, když sjela níž k lemu jeho kalhot. 

Rastislav se rozhodl na to jít pomalu. Nečekal od toho moc, protože zklamání docela bolí. Už rychle dokázal poznat ten jeho prázdný pohled a věděl, že v momentě, kdy strne v jeho náruči, je toho na něj moc. Někdy byl z toho zoufalý, většinou prostě přestal a necítil nic. Dnes to bylo vlastně poprvé po dlouhé době, co se odvážil zajít takhle daleko za střízliva, normálně Václav potřeboval trochu alkoholu, aby se dostatečně uvolnil a nezačal vnitřně panikařit, kdykoliv na něj jeho bratr třebas jen šáhnul. Rasťo i tak tohle považoval jako obrovský úspěch, obzvlášť když si Čech položil svoje čelo na jeho rameno a líně mu přejel rukou po hrudi.

Václav na chvíli musel zavřít oči a soustředit se na to, že tohle je vážně jenom on. Ruku v ruce jim to šlo poměrně dobře a potom, když měli hlavy u sebe, spodky pohozené někde u nohou postele, se i Václavovi podařilo dosáhnout vrcholu bez toho, aby pomyslel na ty nadávky, na sevření kolem krku a ...

Rastislav znovu přitiskl svoje rty na jeho. Nebyl u toho nijak horlivý a Václav u něj poznal určité sebeovládání. Na chvíli nad tím pocítil lítost, ale po předchozích pokusech moc dobře věděl, že se na nic lepšího stejně nezmůže. 

"Václav."

Čech k němu obrátil tázavě oči. "Hmm?"

“Pri tomto naozaj nemusíš premýšľať.” Usmál se. Tak strašně to bolelo dívat se na něj, jak se od něj vždy odtáhne s duchem nepřítomným výrazem. Ať dopadly jejich poměrně nevinné noční hry jakkoliv, téměř vždycky se pak dostal do téhle fáze.

Václav měl chuť mu říct, že to není jeho vina, že ho za nic proboha netrestá, ale teď prostě nedokáže takhle normálně fungovat. Rastislav se ho už několik měsíců na nic ohledně jeho ‘problému’ neptal, nehledě na to jak zvláštní to bylo, Václav nedokázal popsat svou vděčnost.

“Dobrou,” zašeptal mu do ucha a Rasťo ho ještě ospale povískal ve vlasech, než i on zavřel oči a upadl do sladkého spánku.

* * *

Jestli bylo těžké poslouchat jeho noční můry předtím, teď tu Rastislavovi působilo hotové peklo. Jakkoliv se v těch několika měsících nevědomosti snažil vyhnout ošklivým představám o tom, o čem se mu asi zdá, teď od nich nebylo úniku. Rasťo trpěl s každým jeho slovem. Přísahal, že ho za to nenávidí, za ty noci, kdy ho držel vzhůru i dlouho po tom, co přestal sténat do polštáře i za všechny ty rána, kdy předstíral, že se nic neděje. V hloubi duší ale věděl úplně přesně, co cítí a k nenávisti to mělo hodně daleko.

Budil se pozdě, Václav ho nechával spát. Když konečně procitl do chladného poledne, našel ho v kuchyni dělat oběd.

"No dobrý ráno," kývl mu Václav od hrnce, zatímco se Rasťo rozespalým krokem potácel k židli. "Nezlobíš se, že jsem tě nevzbudil? Kdyžtak hřích je na mě." Zasmál se sám sobě a začal hledat v kredenci sůl. Rasťo zamžoural zmateně před sebe. 

"Ale dneska je predsa sobota nie?"

"Fff-cože?" Václav ochutnával horkou omáčku a zmírnil plyn na sporáku. "Vždyť jsem se koukal do kalendáře."

“No a pozrel si sa aj na rok? To rovno vyhoď tento nezmysel.”

Čech se nahnul přes stůl. Na lehce zažloutlém papíře se skvělo kurzívou 1935. 

_No, tak jsem trošku pozadu..._

Kéž by byl teprve rok 35. Spoustu věcí by jistě udělal jinak. Z jeho uvažování ho ale okamžitě vyrušil telefon.

"Ja to vezmem."

"Ne to je dobrý, pohlídej knedlík." Václav ho odstrčil a doběhl k telefonu. Rasťo s určitou dávkou rezignace došel k hrnci a několikrát rozmrzele dloubl vařečkou do knedlíku. 

"Cože?" Uslyšel po chvíli z obýváku. "Ale jak..."

Bublající voda další zvuky přerušila a Rasťo rychle v hrnci zamíchal.

"A máme přijet? Ne?! No já s ním nemluvil, ale je to prezidentův syn -"

Rastislav otevřel ústa v překvapení. Telefon cvakl, jak Václav přirazil sluchátko na vidlici a za chvíli už byl zpátky v kuchyni.

"Čo sa deje? Kto volal?"

"Masaryka našli dneska ráno na zemi před Černínským palácem."

“Mŕtveho?”

"Jo, prej asi vypadl z okna." Zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou, jako by ho ta samotná myšlenka urážela. Chvilku na sebe zírali, než Václav s pohledem upřeným do prázdna tiše pronesl: "Aby ty pověry o StB nakonec nebyly pravdivé. Pokud vážně spolupracují s komunisty..."

Rastislava jeho náhlá spekulace téměř pobouřila. Obzvlášť když přichází od Václava. "Ale prosím ťa, veď si to bol ty, kto to neustále popieral. Mohla to byť samovražda, čo ty vieš." 

"No jasně. Ne, kdyby se to stalo někde jinde, tak neříkám, ale..." Zahleděl se Slovensku do očí. Tvář měl podivně vážnou a s rozšířenýma očima mu řekl: "U nás nikdy nepadají politici z oken jen tak."

Rastislav, i přes vážnost situace, bojoval s tím, aby nad ním neprotočil oči.

* * *

**jaro 1951, Československo**

V květnu se konaly první májové slavnosti. Václav otravoval od rána Ludmilu až do smrtelného vyčerpání, Rastislav se tedy z vlastní ctnosti pod žádný strom odtáhnout nenechal. Při májovém pochodu ho pak viděl s trumpetou, jak nadouvá tváře a s téměř hmatatelnou radostí rozeznívá ten nástroj. Usmíval se u toho a spiklenecky po Rastislavovi mrkal, jako ho všechno to kolem něj dělalo absolutně šťastným. 

Přes den to divadlo hrál opravdu skvěle. 

Až doma z něj postupně vyprchávala ta falešná energičnost a když seděl na židli v kuchyni, kde na něj dopadalo světlo zářivky, vypadal doopravdy hrozně vyčerpaně. Často jen nehybně zíral s očima upřenýma před sebe a ty těžké myšlenky mu vyplouvaly z hlavy a dělaly pro Rastislava vzduch v místnosti naprosto nedýchatelný.

Někdy taky mluvil. O lidech, kteří prý stojí proti nim, o lidech, kteří nerozumí téhle nové cestě, po které budou spolu kráčet k lepšímu. Ty fráze už začínal říkat polohlasně a suše, slova přestávala kompletně pozbývat významu nebo dostávala nový účel, že už nikdo z nich netušil, proč si je vlastně v první řadě vybrali.

Občas mluvil o lidech, kteří ho zklamali. Někdy mluvil o Rastislavových lidech, vždycky víc neurčitě a citlivě, aby mu nepocuchal nervy, ale Rasťo dobře poznal jeho kličkování. Samotnému mu z toho šla hlava kolem. Rastislav měl velký problém dívat se na některé jako na zrádce. Těžko mohl svoje lidi obviňovat z toho, že jim na něm záleželo víc než na straně. To ale zřídkakdy byla jediná obvinění, kterým museli čelit, a Rasťo proto sledoval, jak jména mizela z novin a byla nahrazována jinými a on se téměř křečovitě snažil soustředit na něco jiného, upnout se k těm několika pozitivům, které rudé hvězdy přinesly. Slovensko se z poválečného chaosu vyhrabávalo rychle, krajina se industrializovala svižněji než kdy předtím a Beneš, slibující mu rovnoprávnost ve státě, byl už dva roky mrtvý.

Václav stále ještě hlásal o jejich spravedlnosti, strach viditelný v očích, a pokud v něm zbyl nějaký vzdor… Nechával si ho pro sebe stejně jako Rasťo. Televize i rádio hlásaly spokojenost, veselá hudba se linula z rozhlasových lamp a nebyla tu žádná válka... prostě nádhera. I jíst co měli, i když si nemohli vybírat a nakupovat bylo nutné dopředu.

Měli se skvěle ano.

Jenže ne všichni.

* * *

Rastislav byl nesmírně překvapen, když mu Košice zkřížily cestu. V Bratislavě měl jenom pár věcí k vyřízení a její návštěvu zde tedy rozhodně nečekal. 

"Potrebujem s tebou hovoriť."

Slovensko si ji zkoumavě prohlíželo. Měli spolu jen velmi vzdálený vztah, Alžbeta vždy byla velikou spřízněnkyní Maďarska a pokud by ji za války Horthyho režim absolutně neznechutil, Slovák pochyboval, že by někdy názor na svoje připojení k Československu změnila.

"A o čom?"

"Nie tu, niekam kde nás nemôžu odpočúvať." 

"Kto by nás -" To už ho ale táhla za rukáv ven z vládní budovy. "Kam ideme?" Neustále se rozhlížel kolem a snažil se nemyslet na to, co právě řekla. 

Došli ke břehu Dunaje a až na Starém mostě se konečně Alžbeta zastavila. Rasťo se příšerně potil ve svém saku, zatímco jeho město se na něj vážně zadívalo.

"Potrebujem tvoju pomoc." 

Slovák na ni zíral překvapeně s otevřenými ústy. Pomoc? Dovolovala si ho žádat o pomoc po tom, co ho minulé století odmítala téměř pozdravit. "Prečo by som ti mal pomáhať? Veď vy máte viac skutočnej moci ako ja."

Ostře ho přerušila. "Už dlho nie! Navyše vďaka tým vašim komunistom máme moc ešte menšiu!” 

Rastislav se ušklíbl. "To sa ti nepáči, že teraz mám do toho rozprávať viac ja, ako ty? To si ale zvykaj, pretože žiadna monarchia -" 

Byl přerušen, když se mu Alžbeta dopáleně podívala do očí. “Nemôžeš túto zvrhlosť podporovať večne! Ešte navyše ty ako veriaci človek!"

Rasťo na ní chvíli překvapeně zíral a potom zúžil oči. “A čo ti je vlastne po tom? Vytiahneš ma tu z mojich záležitostí, aby som zistil, že si tu budeš fňukať kvôli -"

"Tak už prestaň!” Přerušila ho, odhodlanost zračící se v jejích temně hnědých očích. “Je mi to ľúto za nás za všetkých, počuješ?! Viem, že si si naše správanie nezaslúžil. Ale Erzsébet nám o tebe narozprávala plno vecí, ktoré sme až neskôr zistili, že nie sú pravda.” Slovák se na ní díval s otevřenou pusou a vykulenýma očima.“ Teraz ma dobre počúvaj a povedz to aj Česku. Tí vaši komunisti sú pekné svine. Nechápem, ako si si od konca vojny nemohol nevšimnúť, čo robia s cirkvou.”

Teď už chápal, proč ho táhla až na železniční most, řvát tyhle věci kolem jako na lesy, nebylo zrovna nejbezpečnější. Rastislava ale obsahem jejích slov skutečně ohromil. Nejdřív se mu zdánlivě upřímně omluví za předešlé křivdy a potom vytáhne tohle. "Neviem o čom hovoríš, samozrejme sa muselo niečo urobiť s cirkvou, keď -"

Alžbeta plácla roukou o zabrádlí. “Nemôžeš si takto neustále zapchávat uši! Vieš, že oni akúkoľvek vieru nenávidia. A napriek tomu si si ich zvolil!”

“Ja som si ich nezvolil, ja som chcel Demokratickú stranu!” 

Košice se po něm spokojeně dívala. Rastislava samotného jeho slova překvapila. Ti politici, kteří naplánovali jakési protistátní spiknutí, byli odsouzeni a když zbytek podal s ostatními pro-demokratickými českými politiky demisi, po straně se zaprášila zem. Přišlo mu to tak neskutečně dávno, i když od té doby neuběhly víc než dva roky.

"Prečo si ich volil?"

_Tak za prvé, ja na voľby nechodím._

Ale nechal toho. “Pretože… no nebolo čo iné voliť. Okrem komunistov.” Před válkou si přál, aby zvítězila HSĽS. Když byla zakázána, uvolnilo se místo pro jinou katolickou stranou, která nakonec ale nikdy nevznikla. Přišlo mu jen logické vybrat si tu s nejpodobnějším programem, zas až tak se jeho názory během války nezměnily.

“Komunisti ovládajú tlač, rozhlas, všetko. Zatvárajú tvojich ľudí. Nechápem, ako si si to nemohol doteraz všimnúť. To si neustále s Českom, že ani neprídeš domov pozrieť, čo sa tu deje?”

"Ale veď ja jazdím domov stále," ohradil se nevrle, i když jeho návštěvy Bratislavy a občasně jeho domu v Nitře se nedaly považovat za nic převratného. Měla pravdu. Posledních pět let se sám od Václava téměř nehnul.

“Ale nedívaš sa poriadne okolo seba. A ja viem, že i ty to musíš cítiť. Veci nie sú v poriadku.”

Rasťo tiše zaklel a opřel se odevzdaně o zábradlí. “To sa má samo že nie sú v poriadku, to mi ani nevrav.”

Alžbeta mu položila ruku na rameno a Rastislav byl tím gestem tak překvapen, že směrem k ní vyjeveně zamžikal. Potom se opřel o zábradlí. 

"Tak rozprávaj, čo máme za problém."

"Máme veľký problém vo vašej vláde. Ale ja som chcela hovoriť o niečom inom. Ide o hnutie založené tvojimi emigrantmi - Biela légia."

“Biela légia… to je mi povedomé.”

"Vysielajú z Rakúska už od štyridsiateho siedmeho. Ale minulý rok boli popravení niektorí ich členovia - Tunega, Púčik a Tesár. Tým už bohužiaľ nemôžem pomôcť. Chytajú sa ale ďalšie procesy. Potrebujem, aby si s tým niečo urobil."

Rastislav mlčel. Když k ní zdvihl oči, bylo v nich něco tak bolestivého, že už ani nechtěla, aby znovu promluvil. "Ale čo?”

"Musíš niečo začať robiť. Toto sa nedá…,” její tvář ale při pohledu na výraz Slovenska rychle bledla, “...ak sa tomu nevzopriete.”

Když Rasťo otevřel pusu, zněl až necharakteristicky přiškrceně. “Ak je toto všetko pravda… pokiaľ komunisti teraz naozaj majú takú moc…" 

Chvíli mu hleděla do očí se směsí zlosti a čirého zoufalství. Vypadala, že ještě něco řekne, ale potom se otočila a rychlým krokem se vydala pryč.

Co on s tím může reálně udělat? Jít za Gottwaldem? Měl chuť se nad tím hořce smát. Nikdy s tím mužem osobně neměl problém, co se týká povahy, sedl mu o dost víc než předchozí čeští prezidenti. Ale slova o Slovensku, jako slabším článku revolučního hnutí, se k němu také donesla. A Sbor pověřenců? Rasťo tam většinu lidí už ani neznal a pokud všechna slova Košic byla pravdivá, jednoduší řešení by bylo posílat svoje otrlé žádosti rovnou do Sovětského svazu. Jeho víra v ten 'jiný' československý komunismus, který neměl co dělat s masovými hroby a všemi hrůzami, na které občas myslel, teď nebezpečně ochabovala.

“Čo s tým vôbec ja teraz asi môžem robiť!?” Zakřičel za ní. Potom si složil hlavu do dlaní a zíral bezmocně do řeky pod sebou. 

Nechtěl, aby to byla pravda a o co hůř, ani už nevěděl, co pravda je.

* * *

Následující schůze RVHP měla nového člena. Většina osazenstva zírala s otevřenými ústy, když do místnosti vešelo v zelné uniformě Prusko. Nikdo si nebyl jistý, nakolik šlo stále o Gilbert Beilschmidta. Prusko bylo, jako element odpovědný za vzestup nacistického Německa, mrtvé. 

Feliks otevřel ústa a tiše z něj vyšlo něco, co podezřele znělo jako ‘kurva’. Všichni se k němu na moment otočili, než se všechny oči opět zase vrátily k přicházejícímu Němcovi. Ten si sundal čepici a posadí se na místo u stolu označenou iniciály _ГДР_ s nehybnou tváří. Václav přemýšlel nad tím, jak moc si národ před nimi pamatoval a na kolik v něm toho zůstalo z Pruska.

"Jsem opravdu stále tak úžasný, že na mě musíte všichni civět?" Poznamenal Gilbert - ano teď už nebylo pochyb, že to byl stále on - zahořklým hlasem. 

“Ako je toto preboha možné?” Procedil Rasťo tiše skrz zuby směrem k Václavovi. Gilbert se otočil za zvukem a chvilku na něj zíral, než mu kývl na pozdrav. Šklebil se, když přejíždí očima po známých tvářích. Zarazil se až na Polsku. Feliks nevypadal ani tak překvapeně, jako si spíš ztuhle a nový národ si zkoumavě měřil.

"Tak jsi měl nakonec pravdu," promluvil téměř důvěrně NDR k Polsku. "Ale nejsi jediný, kdo tu má nejspíš víc životů než si zasloužil." Jeho hlas nebyl o nic méně skřípavý než obvykle, i když teď na chvíli zjemněl. "Nebo si přál." Zatvářil se v najednou znechuceně, protože Ivan právě vešel do místnosti.

"Snad si tu nechceš stěžovat na to, že jsme tebe a tvého bratra nechali žít. Já být tebou, tak bych přivítal svou novou identitu s radostí. Jaké štěstí, že nejsi tvůj bratr! Byl bys totiž na nepřátelské straně a sám dobře víš, jak takové věci končí." Radost Ruska se všem doslova vtírala do uší a Gilbert při pohledu na něj drobně zezelenal. Po zbytek jednání sledoval přítomné národy s úšklebkem, jako by ho ten fakt, že jeho přítomnost ostatní očividně vnitřně pohoršuje, neskutečně těšil. Očím Ruska se ale až palčivě vyhýbal.

"Měli chcípnout oba," zašeptal mu Václav do ucha a Rasťo si až teď všiml, že byl úplně vzteky rudý ve tváři. 

A někde na pozadí začala zuřit Studená válka.

* * *

**únor 1953, Praha**

"Jak to myslíš, že nás sledují?"

"No tak, ako ti to hovorím."

"Ale to je přeci nesmysl, kdyby nám chtěli dělat ochranku, tak nám to oznámí. Nehledě na to, že ji nepotřebujem."

“No niekto by nás uniesť mohol."

"Pch, tebe by nikdo nechtěl."

"Mlč. Je tamto, otoč sa."

Oba dva stáli za zídkou domu a pomaličku vykukovali na ulici. Vážně tam nějaký chlap stál, ovšem odtud bylo těžko dalo poznat, o koho se jednalo. Václav ihned vyjádřil svoje pochybnosti: 

"Jak kurva z takový dálky můžeš vědět, jestli je to ten od biografu."

“Inštinkt.” Zašeptal Rasťo a Čech protočil očima. Samotnému mu ale z toho nebylo dobře. Po tom, co se mu Rastislav svěřil o návštěvě Košic, ukázalo se, že Václav měl taky jeden zážitek, o který by se s ním rád podělil. Šlo o příběh jednoho jeho kamaráda z východních Čech, kde se v Číhošti při třetí mši svaté za služby faráře pohnul několikametrový kříž. 

_Tady nejde o to, jestli to byl vánoční zázrak nebo podvod. Tady jde o to, že ve vězení zemřel._

Nápadně to připomínalo činnost gestapa, na což se Václav ani neodvažoval pomyslet. O co hůř, Praha začala pomalu vypadat jak za války. Karolína mu bez okolků řekla, že není noc, kdy by někoho nezatkli. Netýkalo se to už jen politicky nezpůsobilých osob, zavíráni byli i ti nejvýznamnější komunisté. Kolovaly také zvěsti o podivných sebevraždách. Pánové si přijdou pro jednoho výtečníka, který si po otevření dveří s klidem dojde do ložnice a zastřelí se - a přitom ti páni chtěli jen zodpovědět pár otázek. Václavovi se pomalu začal vracet válečný strach, pokud se ho tedy někdy vůbec zbavil, a Rastislav podle všeho znovu nespal.

Muž se teď zmateně rozhlížel po ulici a pak nevědomě zamířil směrem k nim. Česku se na chvíli úplně propadl žaludek. "Je to on." Hlesl tiše.

Rasťo ho rychle táhnul za kabát pryč, neskutečně rád že sem nepřijeli autem. Klidně by i běžel, ale tím by na sebe jen zbytečně přitahovali pozornost. 

“Počkej, kurva! Rasťo!” Václav se mu vyškubl a lem kabátu, za který ho Rasťo táhl pryč, Slovensku proklouzl mezi prsty. Čech mu věnoval nasupený pohled a přidřepl si vedle něj na chodník. Byli schovaní za rohem ulice, a když k nim ten muž došel, chňapne po něm Václav rukou a stáhl ho k nim, zatímco Rastislav ho popadl z druhé strany a přirazil ke zdi.

“Co chceš? Co po nás kurva chcete?” Václav se díval muži ve středních letech s krátkými světlými vlasy do očí. 

“Já nic -” Rasťo s ním smýkl a přimáčkl ho ještě víc k drolící se omítce.

“Mluv hodně rychle, nebo tě zabijeme.” Zašeptal mu do ucha Václav. Chlap vypoulil oči a začal rychle oddechovat.

“Nesmím mluvit.” Zaskuhral.

“Umřel bys pro ně?” Zeptal se Václav pobaveně. Vytáhl z kabátu nožík a trhnutím ruky ho otevřel. “Mučit tě nebudeme, na to opravdu nemáme čas. Řekni, co po nás chceš.” Pokračoval neúprosně dál ve svých zastrašovacích taktikách a Rasťo měl co dělat, aby nevyprsknul smíchy, když viděl, co za smrtonosnou zbraň to jeho bratr držel v ruce. Václavův nožík mohl totiž realisticky ohrožovat tak maximálně hříbek.

“Nechci po vás nic.” Odpověl mu muž a Rasťo i Václav čekali, dokud se jeho dech dostatečně neuklidnil, aby mohl mluvit. “Jen vás pozoruju. Kvůli tomu, co jste. Chtějí mít prostě přehled, to je celé. Nechtějí vám ublížit.”

“Kdo? Estébé?” Zašeptal Václav a Rasťo slyšel strach v jeho hlase.

Muž zavře oči a roztřásl se mu ret. “Nezabíjejte mě. Já mám…”

"Tvoje deti ani staré matky nás nezaujímajú." Přerušil ho Rasťo. “Jediné čo chceme je, aby si držal hubu keď budeš podávať hlásenie, čo sa dneska stalo. Zvyšok si už vybavíme sami. Ale pamätaj si, ak tam napíšeš nejakú sračku proti nám, tak si ťa nájdeme a... ” Podíval se na Václava. 

“No věř, že my jsme v tom tisíckrát lepší než ty. Máme staleté zkušenosti.” Zasmál se Čech, dle Slovenska poprvé za tu dobu skutečně hrozivě, a nechal chlapa sesunout se na chodník.

* * *

Doma pak seděli u stolu v kuchyni a lampa na jejich tváře vrhala od stropu temné stíny. 

"To nie je prvý raz, čo nás sledovali." 

_Je ti to jasné, Václav, že dnes sme na to len prišli a toto už musí byť dlhotrvajúca vec._

Čech kývl hlavou. Pohled, který mu věnoval, byl ale nanejvýš žalostný. "My jsme ale nic neudělali... nebo jo?" Zkoumal ho očima a Rastislav měl chuť natáhnout se k němu přes stůl, chytnout ho za dlaně a říct mu, že nemusí mít strach.

Bohužel měl tu ošklivou vlastnost nedávat plané sliby.

Václav ho ale stále sledoval. Co když Slovensko nesdílelo stejné myšlenky jako on? Co když si všimnul toho muže právě kvůli špatnému svědomí, které ho nutilo být neustále ve střehu před možným odhalením. Kdyby byl zapojen do nějaké kontrarevoluce, ani by o tom nevěděl. 

Jeho vlastní myšlenky mu přišly okamžitě šílené. Rastislav za ním v posledních letech chodil jako stín a i na Slovensko jezdili spolu. A hlavě Rasťo přece nebyl žádný vlastizrádce, šlo jen o strašný omyl a když se o tom nebude mluvit, rychle se na to zapomene. 

Ten muž ale stále zůstával v jejich hlavách. Rasťo si vzpomněl na Košice. Chtěla ho vyvést ven, protože se bála, aby je neodposlouchávali. Co když...

_Čo ak nás odpočúvajú práve teraz?_

Zmocnila se ho okamžitá panika. "Václav, poď na strechu." Zvedl se a Čech, překvapený jeho návrhem, se beze slova vydal po schodech za ním. Byla už úplná tma, noční vzduch studený stejně tak jako vítr, který jim cuchal oběma vlasy.

"Myslíš, že už všetko vedia? O nás? " Řekl tiše Rasťo do ticha ulice.

Téměř na sebe ve tmě neviděli a tak museli popojít k sobě blíž. Byla tu taková zima, že to přinutilo Rastislava přimknout si ruce k tělu, aby ho tenký svetr alespoň trochu zahřál.

Václav se tváříil zamyšleně a potom podivně klidně pronesl: "Musíme se připravit na tu možnost, že ano. To jak a s kým se stýkáme i to, co je mezi náma..."

Rastislav okamžitě zvedl obočí, když mu došlo, co tím myslel. Okamžitě v obličeji pobledl, jestli to v té zimě ještě šlo. Václav ho chytl za rameno, ve snaze ho přimět podívat se mu do očí.

"Rasťo? No tak. Hele to, co spolu děláme, je jim jedno. Pokud někde nezpůsobujeme nějaký skandály, tak si spolu můžeme chrápat od rána do večera a nikdo nebude cítit nutnost k tomu slovo říct. Ale problém je samotný fakt, že si jsme blízcí. Neměli by vědět jak moc..." Zamyslel se nad tím a sledoval auto přejíždějící dole po ulici. Potom se ve strachu stáhl zpátky k zídce. Rastislav zíral před sebe a ještě to stále všechno vstřebával. 

"Víš, co chtělo Německo vědět úplně první, když přijel s vojskem do Prahy?" Rastislav se na něj zadíval se starostí v očích. Byla mu neskutečná zima a už se těšil dovnitř, štěnice neštěnice. Václav měl na sobě jenom triko a už dobrou chvíli se pěkně třásl. "Ihned chtěl vědět, kde je Ludmila. Okamžitě přejmenoval stát naProtektorát Čechy _a Morava_. Nabídl jí spolupráci ve chvíli, kdy ji poprvé uviděl. Ačkoliv už od začátku dávala najevo odpor k okupaci, dorážel na ni několik měsíců. Sliboval jí-"

“Ja nie som idiot! Obaja veľmi dobre vieme, o čom teraz hovoríš. Ale ak si myslíš, že by som… že by som…” Zadrhávalo se mu to v ústech. Má chuť mu říct, že nikdy Německu nevěřil, stejně jako Ludwig nikdy nevěřil jemu, což byla vlastně Václavova vina. A že kdyby on - Česko - neignoroval všechny jeho snahy o získání věcí, které mu měly patřit už od začátku...

Najednou se rozčílil. Ano, Rasťo za tu dobu už moc dobře věděl, jak to chodí v jejich státě. Nedělal si iluze o funkčnosti svých vlastních orgánů, pozice Slovenska se v podstatě neřešila a on ji trpce, přes dalších sto padesát tisíc jejich problémů, ignoroval. Ale nezapomněl.

“Kurva, Václav, bolo by tak ťažké, tak strašne by ti to ublížilo, keby som dostal veci, ktoré mi boli sľúbené? Ponížilo by ťa to toľko, byť na rovnakej úrovni so mnou?”

Čech se teď rozčílil taky, drkotal zuby a házel po něm jeden ukřivděný pohled za druhým.

"Jako kdyby se teď něco takového mohlo dělat."

"Odsúvaš to do pozadia!"

"Já nic neodsunuju!"

"Nerob zo mňa úplného kokota, ja _viem_ , čo sa deje vo vláde. Sedím tam s tebou."

"Tak bys měl taky moc dobře vědět, jak ovládám to, co se bude do budoucna dělat. Kontakty, které jsem měl před válkou a během ní, jsou buď mrtví nebo... nebo..." Sám byl šokovaný tím, co právě řekl, Rasťo to na něm viděl. Nakonec pravda se nedala tak úplně jednoduše zabít, obzvlášť pokud šlo o ně, kteří mohli poslouchat lži od rána do večera a stejně bez jakéhokoliv důkazu (ale ony byly) cítit, že něco není v pořádku. Václav se snažil popadnout dech a místo toho se rozkašlal. Měli by jít domů, myslel si Rasťo.

"Keby si mi dal, čo chcem, nemusel by si sa neustále strachovať, že pôjdem za niekým iným." To, že v tuhle chvíli opravdu nebylo za kým jít, nepočítaje Václavovy paranoidní bludy o zahraničních separatistech, neměl potřebu ani zmiňovat.

Čech ho neposlouchal. Stále myslel na to nebo. 

_Kde jsou ty lidi?_

Když se zvednul, byl stále trochu mimo, ale ano... už to velice pomalu zase vytěsňoval z mysli. Rasťo, když viděl, jak se třese, Václava objal ve snaze ho trochu zahřát a když mu na namodralé rty vlepil pusu, Čech mu do ucha zamumlal: "Slib mi to. Slib mi, že se od nich nenecháš zblbnout." 

To ty ses nechal zblbnout, uschlo mu na rtech, ale místo toho mu jen dělal prsty kruhy po lopatkách. Co mu má vůbec na tohle říct? K čemu jsou sliby, když je ani on ani Václav nemohli nikdy stoprocentně splnit. 

"Hovor so mnou na rovinu. Neschovávaj predo mnou nič. Potom sa nemusíš ničoho báť."

Václav se na něj podíval a potom se usmál. Rasťo na chvíli úplně nenáviděl za to, jak zuboženě u toho vypadal, když chrchlavě pronesl: "Ono tam už moc věcí, co neschovali taky přede mnou, nezbylo."

Byl zimou úplně rudý ve tváři a i v pyžamu působil stále trochu vyhuble. Pořád se ještě nedokázal dostat na tu váhu, kterou měl na začátku třicátých. Rastislav si ho prohlížel, uvědomující si tu ironii, kdy se na něj jeho bratříček takhle díval před půl stoletím a ptal se ho, jestli dobře jí. Už tenkrát se o něj pokoušel starat, bezohledně a uchvatitelsky, jak mu to bylo podobné, ale i přes to všechno s úmyslem mu pomoct.

Možná by mu tu jeho surovou lásku mohl oplatit a vtáhnout ho dovnitř předtím než mu tu nastydne. Když za ním Václav šlapal po schodech dolů, bosé nohy capkající po dlažkách, uslyšel ho kýchnout a Rasťo odevzdaně zakroutil hlavou.

A samozřejmě, se stejnou nespravedlností s jakou s ním život až doteď zacházel, rýmu dostal jedině on.

* * *

Jejich prezident vypadal, že má tu horší část dne za sebou a sledoval je vodnatýma očima. Když ale Václav domluvil, něco se v nich změnilo a jeho zorničky přejely ze strany na stranu po místnosti. 

Rastislavovi z toho vstávaly chlupy na rukou. Nevyřčená přítomnost něčeho dalšího, doslova visela ve vzduchu.

“Nikoho jsem vás hlídat neposlal.” Protáčel svou fajfku v ruce, jako by se už nemohl dočkat, až si zapálí. Prsty se mu třásly. “Musel.” Podívá se na Václava. “To být.” Zadívá se do očí Rastislavovi. “Omyl.” Pronesl s pohledem směrujícím ke stolu a poklepal na něj rukou. 

Václav otevřel ústa a zíral na něj. “Tak my teda půjdem.” Pronesl, jako by tomu nemohl uvěřit, co se v prezidentské kanceláři dělo. 

“Být vámi, tak si dám pozor,” oba dva strnuli a otočili se zpět, “než někoho takhle na ulici napadnete.” Významně se podíval ven.

“Dobře.” Hlesl Václav a oba dva se rychle pakovali pryč.

Stalin zemřel druhý den a Gottwald se k němu přidal ani ne týden poté.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Převrat jako takový není překvapivě pro příběh zas až tak důležitý (mimo faktu, že Václav s komunisty sympatizuje a Rasťo spíš ne - i když na Slovensku měli jen o 10 % menší počet hlasů než v Česku). Komunisté se snažili prosazovat další znárodnění, mnoho ministrů s tím nesouhlasí, pohrozí demisí, kterou přes nátlakové akce komunistů Beneš nakonec přijme (typický příklad českého přeslapování na místě: kdyby ji podalo víc poslanců, vláda by padla a vyhlásily by se předčasné volby, takhle Gottwald trval na tom, že budou nahrazeni národními socialisty = v té době pod vlivem komunistů, a prošlo jim to).  
> 
>   * Na fotce je Gottwald s Clementisem, který byl odsouzen k smrti za ‘buržoazní nacionalismus’ a z fotky vymazán. Protože tisk je pod cenzurou a Rudým právem si povětšinou Rasťo s Václavem utírají zadky, když jim dojde toaleťák, nepsala jsem o těch - jak českých tak slovenských - procesech nijak podrobně.  
> 
>   * Prusko bylo rozpuštěno v roce 1947, tady se z něj stane Východní Německo. Historicky to nedává moc smysl, ale protože v komixu žije a dělat OC pro NDR by bylo dost náročné, máme tu stále Gilberta.   
> 
>   * [Biela légia](https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Biela_l%C3%A9gia). Na internetu toho je o ní překvapivě málo. Dalo by se říct, že předchůdce Svobodné Evropy.  
> 
>   * [Josef Toufar ](https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Josef_Toufar)\- český kněz umučený Stb  
> 
>   * [Sbor pověřenců](https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sbor_pov%C4%9B%C5%99enc%C5%AF) \- orgán výkonné moci SNR, za komunismu užitečný Slovensku zhruba na dvě věci  
> 
>   * [Jan Masaryk](https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Jan_Masaryk) byl syn TGM a tenkrát poslední demokratický politik ve vládě  
> 
> 

> 
> komentář i kritika potěší :)


	26. Za železnou oponou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **varování:** opravdu silně nsfw kaptiola + Václavy spekulace o sexuálním životě nejmenovaného národního hrdiny
> 
> za opravu slovenčiny děkuju dokudoki

**červen 1953, Vysoké Tatry**

Určitý podíl na znovuzrození jejich vztahu měla Václavova nepochybná láska k jeho horám. Pro Rastislava vždy byly útěkem od problémů a Václav tentokrát utíkal s ním.

I když se jim většinou dokázali ztratit, bylo těžké zvyknout si na vědomí, že někdo možná poslouchá každý jejich krok. A žít setřásáním neznámých lidí na ulici, vyhýbat se novým přátelům a líčit pasti ke dveřím, aby poznali, kdyby jim tam chtěli nastrčit štěnice, mělo do jejich snu o vlastním státě opravdu daleko.

Nacházeli se uvnitř jejich chaty a užívají si tu jeden moc pěkný měsíc volna. Václav si sveřepě vymáhal právo podílet se na jejím názvu, věc, které se Rasťo po pojmenování jejich dvou prvorepublikových fousků Punťa a Ťunťa, ošklivě děsil.

Rastislav po dlouhém uvažování usoudil, že velkou chatu tak jako tak nepotřebují a tato stejně měla sloužit hlavně k tomu, aby se zde mohli schovat před cízími očima i ušima. Nakonec jeho domek v Nitře mu prozatím stačil a mohl dobře sloužit jako jejich falešné stanoviště, když si v Praze hlásili dovolenou a jeli sem. Naštěstí Václav i Rasťo měli opravdu dlouholeté zkušenosti se schováváním se tajné polici a po tom, co Slovák jednoho dne přišel s tím, že ví přesně o místě, kde o ně nikdo nezakopne, začali opatrně po známých shánět stavební materiály. A teď, po téměř měsíci práce, byla jejich chatička až na nějaké drobnosti plně obyvatelná.

Když se jim podařilo protáhnout na půdu matrace, bylo ten den šeredné počasí a oba dva v bundách celé dopoledne strávili spravováním střechy, kdyby náhodou přišel slejvák. Václav dopadl unaveně na jednu z nich a téměř okamžitě se zvedl do vzduchu prach. Velká nevýhoda jejich skrýše byla, že sem nahoru museli téměř vše tahat po svých a i s jejich vlastní silou existoval určitý limit věcí, které dokázali najednou pobrat. Rasťo se vedle něj také natáhl a prohlížel si strop, který ještě voněl čerstvým dřevem. Cítil neskutečné vnitřní uspokojení, takové které poznáte jen po dobře odvedené vlastní práci. Až opožděně si uvědomil Václavův pohled a otočil se k usmívajícímu se Česku.

“Čo je?”

“Pojď sem.” Pronesl s určitou škádlivostí v hlase a udělal gesto prsty směrem k sobě. Vlastně byl v takové rozjařené náladě už od rána, nenechávající Rastislava na pochybách, že něco chystá.

Václav, přes všechny jeho dobré vlastnosti, se nedal nazvat zrovna nejspontánnějším člověkem, navíc pro Slovensko byl po těch letech doslova průhledný. Proto nad jeho slovy příliš nepřemýšlel a přisunul se k němu, s Václavovou dlaní hladící Rastislavovu tvář a jeho rty brzo na svých, ochutnávající ho nejdřív opatrně, ale postupně, jak ho k sobě víc a víc tiskl, se stále větším zápalem. Rasťo mu zezadu vjel prsty do vlasů, a potěšeně sledoval Václavův blažený výraz, když se od něj odtáhnul, aby popadl dech.

Sám na tom nebyl o moc lépe. Václav mu mezi polibky začal rozepínat košili, velmi pomalu, jako by si chtěl každý kousek odhalené kůže pár sekund vychutnat, než se na ni vrhl svými ústy. Rasťo měl ruku zpátky v jeho vlasech a když Václav konečně dorazil k lemu kalhot Slovenska, jeho uši byly zbarvené do ruda, v očích poměrně jasný úmysl Václavovi všechny tyhle něžnosti co nejdřív vrátit. Ten si jen těžko dokázal nevšimnout Rastislavova hodně rychle narůstajícího vzrušení.

“Co? Těšíš se?” Zazubil se a Rasťo se rozhodl, že něco s tím samolibým úsměvem hodně rychle udělá. Sundal mu větrovku a začal zápasit s páskem u jeho kalhot. Václav mu musel nakonec pomoc, při čemž se zvedl a překotil Slovensko k nohám matrace, kde si ho prohlížel s příslibem schovaným v těch jeho zlatých očích.

"Budeš sa na mňa len pozerať?" Pronesl Rasťo lehce chraplavě, dokud se k němu Václav nepřiplácl a nezahákl mu prsty za gumou tepláků.

Nakonec to byl ale on, kdo ležel nahý na zádech, s tričkem vyhrnutým až ke krku. Rasťo se mu věnoval opravdu pečlivě, až měl Václav pocit, že v té matraci snad pod jeho prsty zůstanou centimetrové díry.

Pokud to na něj dřív zkoušel opatrně a pomalu, dnes se do něj pustil s novou vervou a Václav ho div nemusel prosit, aby se taky věnoval i jiným a poměrně důležitým částem jeho těla. Rasťo se na něj pobaveně usmál, téměř uličnicky si olízl rty a dával si na čas, dokud se nedostali do dalšího extrému, kdy měl Václav co dělat, aby udržel pánev u země, rozdrážděný už doslova k zbláznění.

Byl pomalý, za začátku až moc a Václav mu musel sám říct, že není z cukru. Jeho bratr ho svým chováním v posledních letech až znepokojoval, Václavův odpadávající blok, co se týkalo sexu, byl místo radosti přijímán opatrně s určitou známkou nedůvěry. I teď věděl, že Rasťo sledoval každý sval na jeho tváři, ale ani to mu nezabraňovalo užívat si jeho blízkosti, kterou v minulosti tak bolestivě postrádal. Vždyť Václav ho sledoval taky, ve skutečnosti oči vůbec nezavíral a i jeho ústa byla pootevřená ve snaze popadnout dech. Byl to úžasný pocit, jako by už téměř zapomněl, jak ho někdy dokázal přimět cítit se u toho.

Následoval moment velkého očekávání. Václav pouze sevřel jeho zápěstí a nespouštěl z něj oči, ani když už byl v něm a kousek po kousku mu připomínal, co v posledních letech tak bolestivě postrádal. Potřeboval ho, chtěl, aby byli spolu v jakékoliv možné podobě a jeho prsty putovaly po Rastislavově břichu až nahoru, hladící jeho nadouvající se hruď i svaly.

Rasťo i přes to, že se pohyboval opravdu minimálně, sotva popadal dech, Václavovu tvář v dlaních, ve snaze zabránit jeho myšlenkám zabloudit jiným směrem než k němu samotnému. Václav mu konečně mu plnil jeho přání dívat se u toho celou dobu na něj, a když se mu někde hluboko v hrdle zaseklo Rastislavovo jméno, znovu ho políbil a nechal se jím pevně obejmout kolem zad. S jeho vzdechy bylo ale ovládánt se stále těžší a těžší. Václav ho nakonec sám chytnul pevně za stehno a jeho sebekontrola se zhroutila doslova jako domeček z karet.

Neřekl mu, že ho miluje, alespoň ne nahlas, zato Václavova ústa ty slova opustila překvapivě snadno, zatímco ho k sobě Rasťo tiskl a líbal ho na krku i na tváři. Přijšel si najednou strašně vyčerpaný a byl rád, že Václav nic nenamítal, když si položil hlavu na jeho hruď a zavřel spokojeně oči.

Chvíli tak spolu tiše leželi, jediným rušitelem jejich klidu drobné kapičky deště padající na střechu a Václavovy prsty bloudící nazdařbůh v jeho vlasech.

Čech měl podezření, že Slovák pořád čekal, až začne vyšilovat a ty jeho oči se mu vpíjely snad až do temena hlavy. Chtěl ho nějak uchlácholit, proto ho líbnul na tvář a s úsměvem mu zašeptal do ucha:

“Tak už se nemusím bát, že mi někam utečeš.”

Rasťo strnul, jako by mu právě řekl, že tu chatu musí zbourat.

"Nechápem, o čom hovoríš." Pronesl podrážděně a lehce se od něj odtáhl, prsty bubnující pár sekund rozmrzele po jeho zádech.

“No však víš, že už...” Václavovi nešla žádná vhodná slova na jazyk, u kterých by mu nenaskočila husí kůže. “Ty moje problémy, co sem měl a… eh mám. No vlastně se trošku ještě bát můžu, protože jsem ti to zatím neoplatit.”

Rasťo na něj nevěřícně koukal, než s určitým zoufalstvím v hlase pronesl: “Mlč už prosím ťa.” Pustil ho a zadíval se na strop. Co to bylo za řeči o utíkání. O tom, že mu něco neoplatil. Co si o něm sakra myslel? “Ty si myslíš, že tvoj vták je to jediné, na čom mi záleží?” Dramaticky trhnl hlavou k přirození Česka.

Václav se v tu chvíli uchechtnul, ve snaze udržet v sobě, jak měl v minulosti občas pocit, že to je to jediné, co ho u něj drží. Místo toho ale odpověděl vážně. “A tobě to vyhovuje, ty netrpíš tím, že spolu nejsme... že jsem spolu nebyli jako dřív?” Rasťo mu jeho radost nad výměnou přítomného času ze minulý nemohl svými debatami zničit.

“Netrpím.” Odmlčel se, než něco v jeho očích zjihlo a Václav měl chuť přetáhnout si bundu přes hlavu a uškrtit se v ní. "A... nechcem ani, aby si ty trpel. Myslel som... Václav, kurva pozeraj sa na mňa, keď s tebou hovorím. "

“Vždyť se dívám.” Odpověděl dětinsky, ale otočil se zpátky k němu.

“Ja som si myslel, že ty to nechceš… že by ti to pripomínalo -” Václav k němu střelil varovně očima a z jeho tváře se okamžitě začala vytrácet barvat. Rastislav v panice pokračoval dál, ve snaze to zamluvil. "A že by ti to urobilo horšie, tak si hovorím, môžeme pokojne zostať pri tom našom blbnutí, stačilo by mi to vieš, len s tebou byť a... a...,” mumlal a dělal, že nevidí, jak Václavovi vedle něj zapadávala kolečka do sebe.

“Připomínalo co?” Přerušil ho Václav hrubě.

Rasťo ho chytl za ruku, ale on se mu okamžitě vytrhl.

"Hej! Čo ideš robiť?!" Zařval za ním, když popadnul kalhoty a začnul si je rvát na sebe. Přešel k němu, ale Václav bez toho, aby se mu podíval do očí, seskočil dírou v podlaze dolů. Rasťo zaklel, natáhl si trenýrky a vydal se za ním.

Dohnal ho až venku, kde stál na verandě a díval se dolů ze skály, jako kdyby snad chtěl skočit. “Nechoď za mnou.” Vyštěkl bez toho, aby se otočil, a potom se vydal po schodech dolů.

Rasťo za ním chvíli bezradně koukal a pak zašel zpátky dovnitř. Čekal by, že bude cítit vztek nad tím, jak to všechno posral, ale v hloubi duše věděl, že tohle mělo přijít už dávno. Předstíráním nevědomosti nikomu z nich nakonec nepomohl. Pomalu sešel po schodech dolů a rozhlédl se. Chtěl mu dát čas na uklidnění, ale po představách, jak se tu v amoku někde zase přerazí, se ho vydal najít.

Byl teplý letní den a kámen, kterého se přidržoval, když lezl na vyhlídku, ho pálil pod rukama. Po Česku ani stopy, ale dle jeho úsudku nebyl daleko. Do vesnice nešel, to mu bylo jasné. Mohl se vydat do Polska, párkrát mluvil o tom, že by se zkusili propašovat na chvíli na druhou stranu a obhlídnout to tam. Rastislav doufal při všem, co mu bylo svaté, že ho nic tak pitomého nenapadlo.

Otočil se na opačnou stranu a okamžitě spatřil Václava pod převisem, kde seděl a díval se do země. Pomalu k němu přišel a trochu nemotorně si sednul vedle něj. Bylo tam v chládku příjemě a nikdo z nich nic neříkal, pravděpodobně proto, že to podstatné už řečeno bylo. Václav si očividně dával načas, aby se tomu nějak postavil a když se po Slovensku konečně podíval, mhouřil oči a ústa měl zkroucená.

“Tak tohle si povídají za mými zády. Je supr vědět, že se tím alespoň všem pochlubil, abych nemohl ani na okamžik… žít jako předtím.” Rastislava pěkně vyděsilo, jak se mu zlomil hlas.

"Čo si kto rozpráva za tvojím chrbtom? Nikto nič nevie! "Chytnul ho za rameno a Václav k němu zvedl oči. S úlevou zjistil, že nebrečí, i když je měl pěkně zarudlé.

“Proč jsi nic neřekl? Když jsi na to přišel. Jak… jak ses mi vůbec mohl podívat do očí a předstírat, že se nic neděje?” Nedokázal ale znít příliš rozhořčeně, protože Rasťo tisknul rty křečovitě k sobě a zíral na něj se svraštělým obočím.

“Rovnako, ako sa ti môžem pozrieť do očí práve teraz.”

Václav se po něm podíval a potom zase sklopil oči k zemi. Nějakou dobu mu trvalo než opět promluvil, truchlivost patrná v hlase. “Tohle je to nejhorší, co se mohlo stát. Ty ses to nikdy neměl dozvědět -”

“A prečo nie?!”

“Prečo?” Zalapal Václav po dechu. “To si děláš srandu ze mě! Proč by se to měl kdokoliv dozvědět!”

"Prečo by som sa to ja nemal dozvedieť! Prečo si nechcel aby som to JA vedel!? Zo všetkých ľudí... a ty si to povedal jej!" Rasťo dýchal přerývavě a do očí se mu draly slzy i přes to, jak moc se je snažil zahnat. "Ty mi neveríš, však? Stále sa mi mstíš, za to, čo bolo..." Václav se na něj díval a nevěřícně otočil hlavou sem tam. “Povedz mi, to ti nie som dosť dobrý na to, aby si sa mi mohol zveriť. Nie... myslel... myslel si si, že by som ťa nechcel!?" Vyštěkl po něm, ale hned si dal ruku přes tvář. "Ty si naozaj myslíš o mne toto… niečo…" To už se mu zlomil hlas kompletně a Václav ně něj zíral, neschopný ze sebe vydat ani hlásku nebo mu alespoň podat ruku.

Když se Rasťo uklidnil a utřel si obličej, podíval se po něm zoufale. "Čo to s tebou vôbec je?"

“Nevim. Asi je toho hodně.” Pronesl tiše. Slovák chvilku vyčerpaně koukal do země s ním a pak se zvedl.

"Poď domov." Hlesl. Čech pomalu vstal a vydal se za ním zpátky do jejich hnízda.

Když konečně vlezli zpátky do chladu chaty, Rasťo si sednul na židli a začal hrabat z krabičky cigaretu, zatímco Václav stál bezhlesně před ním.

“Děkuju, že jsi nic neřekl.” Rastislavovi vypadla cigareta z pusy na stůl a ruka se zapalovačem tam klesne taky. “Je mi to všechno líto, ale… vim, že jsi dělal všechno proto, abych se necítil špatně. Tak… za to ti děkuju.” Poškrábal se na nose. “A taky že to se mnou vydržíš. Já… upřímně bych tu asi nebyl, bejt na tvym místě.” Pousmál směrem ke Slovensku. Potom najednou strnul a začal koktat. “N-ne že bych… kdyby se něco stalo tobě… to bych nikdy neodešel! Ale kdyby to byl někdo jako já, tak upřímně…”

"A ďalej urobíš čo?" Zeptal se. Václav chvilku na něj zmateně koukal, než mu Rasťo kývnul hlavou a on k němu přišel, chytnul ho za ruku a vtáhl ho k sobě do náruče, šeptajíce mu ty jeho nesmysly do ucha a Rastislav si v tu chvíli nedokázal žádné odcházení ani představit.

 

* * *

 

[pohlednice: Rysy, Veľké Vysoká, Zlobivá, Rumanov štít](http://historicke-pohladnice.blogspot.cz/2012/11/vysoke-tatry.html) 

* * *

 

Seděli na židlích u stolu a všichni tři se cpali Moravinými buchtami.

"Takže Pavel už je doma?" Zeptal se Václav, jak se vyvíjely další události kolem Plzně, kde nesli měnové reformy trochu hůř, než ve zbytku republiky. Nebylo se co divit, většina lidí tím přišla téměř o všechny svoje úspory. To, že Rasťo i Václav zrovna v té chvíli nebyli v Praze ani Bratislavě, samozřejmě nebyla náhoda. Naplánovali to tak, aby nemohli mezi lidmi vyvolávat rozruch, podle zpráv z Plzně zřejmě neúspěšně.

"Jo, ale kdybys viděl, jak byl naštvaný. Chtěl s tebou hned mluvit, takže buď rád, že jsi o to přišel. Naštěstí jsem tam měla na chvilku holky, tak se mezi nimi uklidnil. Oni se s ním asi chudákem moc nepárali, když ho zatkli, a ze začátku podle mě ani netušili, kdo je."

“No však oni s nikým v rukavičkách nezaobchádzajú,” poznamenal Rasťo. “Zato dole v dedine si strážia vlastného farára dňom i nocou. Normálne počas omše sa na neho s notesom príde eštebák pozrieť a samozrejme mu hovorím, že ak sa neprišiel modliť, tak nech ide do riti -”

"To neřekl," otočil se Václav k Lidce, aby jí zabránil případné trauma.

"Keby si pri tom otvoril hubu, tak by som to urobil." Zkřížil si Rasťo zamračeně ruce na prsou.

Společně ještě chvíli klábosili a dorazili u toho poslední zbytky rybízového koláče, dokud si Václav nezačal rozmrzele mnout spánky.

“Kurva mě ale bolí dneska hlava.” Stěžoval si už na to od rána. "Hned jsem zpátky," zamumlal a vylezl mátožně ven.

"Zase mu dáváš ty prášky na spaní?" Zamumlala tlumeně Ludmila a Rastislav zahanbeně sklopil oči ke stolu.

"Nie, práve že som mu ich iba teraz vysadil.”

"Až teď?" Zvolala Ludmila pohoršeně.

"Tak ja sa prinajmenšom snažím niečo urobiť.” Zamračil se dotčeně Rasťo. “A pozri sa, ako je mu lepšie!"

"Nevím no, to dělá asi ten horský vzduch," usmála se téměř potměšile a Slovák zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou.

"Tak aby si vedela, to nie je jediný dôvod, prečo sem jazdíme."

"Já vím, příroda. Ale nečervenej se tak u toho.” Ušklíbla se směrem k němu.

Václav po těchto slovech triumfálně vešel zpět do chaty a ještě si zastrkoval košili do kalhot. "Tak co? Už jste mě dostatečně pomluvili?"

Ludmila se k němu obrátila s vyzývavým úsměvem: "To víš, my absolutně nevíme o čem se bavit, když tu nejsi. Viď, Rasťo?"

"No áno. Ale bol preč nejako dlho, už som chcel vyhlásiť pátranie." Zachechtal se.

"Už seš s tim trapnej," poznamenal Václav a šel mu dát herdu do zad.

Morava se podívala na hodiny a v tu ránu vyskočila ze židle. "Ježišmarja, vždyť já musím jít! Jinak mi ten vlak ujede."

"Já myslel, že tu budeš s námi až do zítra. Nelíbí se ti naše chatička?" Václav mluvil přiškrceně, protože měl hlavu vklíněnou mezi Rastislavovým trupem a paží.

"Ale ne, hezky jste si to tu zařídili." Ludmila byla vážně překvapená prací, kterou tu vykonali - rozhodně nečekala, že to tu dostaví tak rychle. "Jen je to trochu z ruky." Vyšla ze dveří a shlédla ze srázu dolů. Lehce se jí zamotala hlava, než jí pochybovačně zakroutila a popadla batoh.

"Původně jsme ji chtěli dát někam s výhledem na Stalinův štít, víš, jako symbol…"

"Na Gerlach!" Vyprskl po něm Rasťo.

"Tak Gerlach, ježiš.” Zakroutil Václav hlavou. "Ty máš nějakej vysokej tlak tady v těch horách..."

"No jste tu jak dva sokolíci. Ale máte to tu moc pěkné - až teda na ten vítr v noci," seskočila z jednoho kamene a nejistým krokem obcházela zábradlí k cestičce.

"Ja s tebou pôjdem dolu, veď by si sa takto stratila." Nabídl se okamžitě Rasťo a vstával u toho ze židle.

Morava se téměř uraženě zastavila. “Tak snad nejsem úplně pitomá…”

"To vravelo mnoho," pronesl pochmurně, než se rozlíceně otočil k Česku. “Že, ty kokot, ty si sa tu stratil štyrikrát!”

“Co to tu vykládáš? Jedinkrát jsem sešel ze stezky a to jsem byl ještě nalitej!" Ohradil se ublíženě.

"Vy to taky chodíte ožralí? No to jste blázni, se vám zvrtne noha a už jste dole. Obzvlášť ty, Václave, ty často ani nevíš, kde bydlíš."

"Prosím ťa vy ste ožratí obaja rovnakí. A hlavne si trúfate na veci na ktoré nestačíte a..." Oba už sestupovali po kamených schodech na straně útesu dolů a Rasťo vypadal, že bude hudrovat celou cestu.

"Dneska je vážně nějakej nervní! Asi se mu beze mě blbě spinkalo…" Zařval Václav.

“Drž tam hubu!” Zaječel za ním ještě Rasťo a Čech se pro sebe ucechtl. Ludmila mu zezdola zamávala a on jí to s širokým úsměvem oplatil.

* * *

 

**1956, někde ve Vysokých Tatrách**

Na jejich setkání nebylo nic plánovaného a oba měli po rozeznání tváře toho druhého pěkný šok.

Rastislavova první reakce byla prásknout do bot, koneckonců Československo a Polsko se dali považovat za přátele spíše jen úředně a on sám ho naposledy viděl na schůzi RVHP. Nepamatoval si ani, že by se pozdravili. Zde v horách to ale udělali.

“Cześć, Słowacja!”

Rastislav mu též kývnul hlavou na pozdrav. Feliksova tvář už v posledních letech začala vypadat opět zdravě, jeho rovné vlasy již dostatečně dlouhé, aby si je mohl zastrkovat za uši, když se k němu přes pěšinu vydal.

"Netušil som, že poznáš aj túto cestu..."

Polák překvapeně nadzvedl obočí. "To si jako děláš legraci? Vždyť tohle jsou moje hory!"

Rasťo na chvíli zapomenul na podivnost celého jejich setkání a přezíravě přimhouřil oči. Rozhodně se mu nelíbilo, když si je takhle přivlastňoval. Jeho bratr se ale ihned hrnul k vozíku.

"Tak copak tu máme?" Odhrnul plachtu a s vážným výrazem kontroloval obsah vozu. "Hmm, přesně jak jste říkali...," okomentoval svázané bible a další náboženskou literaturu. Potom vzhlédl k Rastislavovi, jako by si teprve teď vzpomenul, že tam je. Chvilku si ho prohlížel, zatímco další členové jejich nelegální činnosti si vyměňovali cigarety.

Rasťo vytáhl balíček a ve snaze přátelského gesta mu je chtěl vsunout do ruky. Feliks udělal krok zpět, s neupřímným úsměvem hrajícím v obličeji. "Nenechám se uplatit, navíc vám to příští měsíc vrátíme!"

"Pomáham blížnemu svojmu z presvedčenia." Ohradil se Rasťo s pohledem upřeným do jeho očí a Feliks se kousal do rtu. Věděl, že to nebude lehké. Neměli spolu ideální vztahy a válka je tedy rozhodně nevylepšila. Na druhou stranu Polák vyhrál, alespoň na slovensko-polské hranici, a proto byl Rasťo trochu rozmrzelý, že jeho smířlivé gesto tak rozhodně odmítnul.

"A ako to dopadlo u vás? Nedostalo sa k nám veľa informácií..."

Feliks se zasmál a přistoupil k němu znovu blíž, překračující pomyslnou zeď mezi nimi. Rasťo si byl jistý, že Polák si to velmi dobře uvědomoval.

"Gomulka je ve vedení, tak doufám, že to bude teď lepší. Jenže… no nejsem žádný pesimista, ale dokud to neuvidim, nechci se ještě radovat." Pousmál se, ale naděje byla rozpoznatelná v jeho hlase. Potom ale jeho úsměv pomalu opadl. Ostatní mezitím začali znovu stahovat plachty přes vozy a rychle se loučit. "Mám ale strach o Erzsi. Ten zmrd ji rozhodně nenechá jen tak si změnit vládu. Minule mi tu dokonce mluvila o demokratizaci, a i když já ji za všech okolností jako totálně podporuju..." Zarazil se. Pohlédl na Slovensko a kysele dodal: "Ty jí ale nejspíš stejně nic pěkného nepřeješ. Jak jistě víš, já a Wégry jsme dobří přátelé, takže bych neměl nic vyslepičovat lidem, jako ty."

Rasťo se zamračil. _Práve si to urobil, ty somár._

Polák se otočil za svými druhy, kteří už se vydávali zase na cestu. Povzdechl si. "Ani jsem se nezeptal, jak se mají Čechy…"

"Tak zájdeme na chvíľu ku mne a ja ti to všetko porozprávam." Přerušil ho Rasťo. Jednou se rozhodl, že jejich vztahy vyřeší a s tvrdohlavostí sobě vlastní, odmítal Feliksovy pokusy mu utéct.

Polák na něj překvapeně civěl, než nejistě pronesl: "Jak to myslíš, já se musím v pondělí vrátit do Varšavy. Tohle není žádná pepičky-udobřující akce."

"A s bývalým fašistom sa udobriť nechceš?" Zašklebil se na něj. Na Feliksově tváři se pomalu objevil pobavený úsměv.

“Kúsok tým smerom mám chatu. Myslím, že pri poháriku niečoho si porozprávame ďaleko viac a ráno ti nikto nebude brániť odskákať na druhú stranu."

Feliks pochvalně okomentoval jejich architektonické dílo. Bude tu trochu zima, myslel si Rasťo, ale naštěstí tu měli nějaké náhradní oblečení a spoustu chlastu, proto nebylo třeba se ničeho obávat. Možná tak jen jejich konverzace - byl si jistý, že s ním chce mluvit, ale vlastně pořádně netušil o čem. Až někdy o půlnoci konečně dostala jejich debata nějaký směr.

"Bude to čtyřicet let, co spolu nemluvíme. Je to jako totálně smutné, když na tebe někdo takhle sere. Strašně zajímavé, že s tebou se udobří a já mu jsem úplně u prdele."

Rastislav byl se sklenkou napůl u úst, než se zarazil. "Nie je to tak, aby si vedel." Polák nadzvedl obočí. Nevypadal, že je tomu ochotný věřit. “Václav bol zdevastovaný tým, čo sa ti počas vojny stalo. A nenesie ľahko, že sa už nevídate.” Vzpomenul si na pohled, který Čech občas věnoval pouzdru s houslemi, jak je občas bral do rukou, ale nikdy na ně nehrál. Feliksův starý dárek se po válce změnil v hořkou připomínku přátelství, co ztratil. Napil se a ruka se sklenkou těžce břinkla o stůl.

Feliks sebou trhl. "Tak abys věděl," mluvil roztržitě, "ta jeho zdevastovanost mi nějak nesedí s tím, co dělal po válce na našich hranicích. Nebo mi tu jako budeš tvrdit něco o čistých úmyslech vaší armády?!"

Rasťo zírá na tohle do stolu. Jejich hraniční spory byly nevyřešené a pravděpodobně znamenaly největší překážku mezi Českem a Polskem. A on sám mohl opravdu jen těžko stát tím mostem, co je v tomhle směru usmíří.

“Viem, že mu chýbaš. Aj napriek to, ako o tebe občas hovorí, ťa má rád.”

Felek jen zíral před sebe, do nekonečna pohlcený nějakými chmurnými myšlenkami, než pronesl: "Je to srab."

Rasťo křečovitě sevřel sklenku. Byl v té chvíli schopen - bez ohledu na to, že ho tak sám mnohokrát nazval - dát se do rozhořčeného bránění Václavovy povahy. I Polák si všimnul tiku v jeho tváři a téměř pobaveně se usmál.

"Byl vždycky takový. Tlučhuba, ale skutek utek. Plno keců a čin žádný nebo až strašně pozdě, pozdě na to, aby něco změnil." V jeho hlase nebylo rozhořčení, jen smutné konstatování. "I ze strachu se z něj stal komunista. Rusko dřív ani neměl moc rád, nic mu ten náš vzdálený bratr neříkal do té doby, než začal dělat Rakousku poskoka. Najednou jsme velcí Slované, říká mi německy mluvící Česko a já se musím smát, protože brečet nad ním už také nemá smysl." Napil se znovu a oba dlouho mlčeli. "Znám ho o dost déle než ty. Troufám si říct, že také o dost líp."

Rastislav neměl už co pít a to ho dráždilo. Předstíral, že to bylo tohle a ne slova, která se linula z úst Polska. Jistěže na to dřív taky pomyslel, tisíc let se nedalo dohnat jen několika desetiletími, ale stejně ho to jaksi uráželo. Feliks absolutně nevěděl, co se s jeho bratrem teď dělo. Zas až tak dobře ho neznal. Ale stejně se v něm objevila žárlivost k dětství, které Česko a Polsko strávili spolu.

"Viděl jsem ho po třicetileté válce, kdy se tvářil, jako když chce umřít. Viděl jsem ho jít slepě ve stopách, které mu předurčil sám Bůh - alespoň tedy podle něj.” Uchechtl se lehce. "Tobě se to jistě musí zdát neuvěřitelné, že někdo jako se dřív cítil těžce věřící. Ve skutečnosti to byly Čechy, kdo mě pokřtil."

Rastislav doopravdy měl problém představit si nábožensky smýšlejícího Václava. Do kostela nikdy nechodili spolu, jen na Vánoce a před válkou ho téměř podezříval, zda místo toho tajně nechodí do hospody. Dnes by ho tam dostal jen těžko.

“Dost se změnil, když tě poznal." Až doteď vypadal Feliks poměrně střízlivě, ale poslední slova mu hořkla na jazyku a pronášel je s opileckou vyčítavostí. "Nemůžeš nikdy pochopit, jaký vztah jsme předtím měli. S Říší, s Uherskem... Překapilo by tě to, ale my tři jsme byli i nějaký čas velkými spojenci."

“Ja veľmi dobre viem, čo sa odohrávalo v mojej vlastnej krajine!” Zamračil se Rasťo. “Ušetri seba i mňa výmyslov, ktoré ti Erzsi napumpovala do hlavy! Som tvoj brat ako on a bez ohľadu na poslednú vojnu, nikdy som ťa nepovažoval za nepriateľa. Hrávali sme sa spolu ako deti. Nesnaž sa zo mňa urobiť nejakého narušiteľa vášho priateľstva!"

Feliks na to mlčel a svíral sklenku mezi prsty. Rasťo přemýšlel, jestli tohle všechno nebyl špatný nápad.

"Řeknu ti ale teda," ukázal Polák na vyprázdněnou láhev, "že asi budeš doopravdy náš brácha." Rasťo se se po něm překvapeně podíval a pak se usmál. "Rozumíš, to bychom nebyli my Slované, abychom se alespoň jednou nepokusili jeden druhého zavraždit."

Když úsměv Slovenska rychle zase zmizel, začal se Feliks nezřízeně smát. Na další schůzce RVHP už se ale pozdravili.

* * *

 

**červen 1959, jižní Čechy**

Václav se probudí zacrnkáním budíku. Byly tři hodiny ráno. Rastislav vedle něj velice sprostě nadával a potácel se z postele. Za několik minut už naskakovali do auta, které si půjčili od jednoho Václavova kamaráda, který ho přesně zítra ráno byl připraven hlásit jako pohřešované, pokud by se cokoliv zvrtlo.

Dostali se k zakázané zóně přibližně několik minut po čtvrté ráno. Museli zastavit téměř kilometr od ní a auto schovat v poli. Zbytek šli pěšky, plížíce se jako trénovaní vojáci, kterými nepochybně i byli. Konečně se dostali do lesa a drátěný plot mohl být maximálně tři sta metrů od vybraného stanoviště. Václav měl přivázanou tlustou podušku k zádům a teď si jí roloval do ruky s očima upřenýma na Rastislava, který nervózně přešlapoval kolem stromu.

"Hlavně zachovej klid. Kdyby se cokoliv zvrtlo, musíš se několikrát zhluboka nadechnout. Víš, jak jsme to trénovali doma?" Musel přestat, protože do něj Rasťo začal nevybíravě šťouchat.

"Netáraj a priprav sa. Nemáme už veľa času," poplácá ho po zádech a Čech se obrátí směrem k lesu.

"Fuj, tu je komárov," plesknul Rastislav rukama před sebou a potom komicky začichal, jako kdyby čekal, že jim ze strážní věže přinesou večeři. Zamračil se. "Tu sú určite močiare niekde."

"No vždyť přes ně přesně jdu, támhle jak jsou ty osamělý borovičky, to je rašeliniště." Ukázal mu k místu, kde mezi stromy zlověstně prosvitovala v raním šeru zelená louka. Rastislav tím směrem chvilku bezhlesně zíral.

"A to si, ty kokot, nemohol vybrať nejakú normálnu cestu? Niekde tu zapadneš a ťahať ťa budú samopalom."

"Ježiš znám to tu. A probírali jsme tu cestu, tak nevim, co teď vyvádíš. Měl sis vzít prášek."

"Drž hubu!" Ohradil se vztekle, ale v tom samém okamžiku se vylekal, protože byli až příliš hlasití.

Václav si ještě jednou zkontroloval boty, než se otočil a podíval se po něm. "Loučit se s tebou nebudu, hned jsem zpátky."

Rastislav s očima upřenýma k lesu kývl a Čech se vydal svižným krokem směrem k planině, kde s neochvějnou jistotou vlezl do mokřadu a během několika minut bez větší újmy protancoval smrtelně zrádnou pasekou až k lesu. Tam mu ten blbec ještě zamával a potom zmizel v lese.

Jakmile pod nohou ucítil mech a větvičky pod jeho vahou zakřupaly, dal se do běhu. Dávno z těchto lesů vzešel a znal je proto jako svoje vlastní ruce. Dřív ještě jeho moc sahala až daleko, daleko za hranice, ale tam teď nepoběží. I když by trefil. Trefí všude a všechno si najde.

Na tváři se mu objevil úšklebek. Ani se u plotu nezastavil, hodil na něj deku a během pár sekund se přehoupl na druhou stranu. Dole si sice při pádu natrhl nohu, ale ta mu okamžitě srostla. Prodíral se dráty, podlézal je a už šplhal znovu do výšky, s bolestí v dlaních a krví mezi prsty. A znovu byl dole.

Poprvé trochu zpomalil, zavřel oči a viděl nesčetné množství cest, všechny lesy se mu míhaly příšernou rychlostí před očima, a když je otevřel, dal se znovu do běhu. Trvalo to několik minut, než instinktivně uhnul doleva a potom se řítil z kopce dolů kde -

"Hier!"

Trhl sebou a málem sletěl na zem. Před ním stál tmavovlasý muž v kabátě s obrovským koženým ruksakem u kolen. Václav překvapeně zírá na Rakousko v brýlích s tlustými černými obroučky a Roderich mu pohled opětoval. Vzduch mezi nimi by se dal krájet. Naposledy se viděli za lehce... nacionalističtějších okolností. Teď vypadal jinak.

"Je pěkné, zase tě vidět." Poznamenal Rakušan a Václav nedokázal v té chvíli rozeznat, jestli to myslel vážně.

"Nečekal bych, že to někdy řekneš." Opřel se o strom, aby vydýchal svůj přesplotní běh.

Roderich ukázal na batoh: "Máš to tu všechno, věci pro ostaní jsou zapytlíčkované a podepsané - lidskými jmény, kdyby něco. Jsou to... drobnosti."

"Děkuju." Václav se na něj díval klidnýma očima. Cítil, že v téhle chvíli byli přátelé víc než kdykoliv předtím. Roderich se rozhlédl kolem a potom pokračoval.

"Já děkuju tobě, pokud to všechno doručíš. Nevím, jestli se budeme moci znovu setkat - už teď byly hrozné problémy s tím, že mě můžou chytit…” Pronesl Rakousko povzneseně, jako by ho ta myšlenka urážela. Stejně jako Václav znal tenhle kraj až příliš dobře.

"Nepodceňuj ty u nás." Usmál se Václav a byl to úsměv upřímný. Roderich mu ho téměř nesměle oplatil. Byl už ale čas na odchod a Rakušan proto k němu natáhnul ruku. Čech se na něj chvilku vyvaleně koukal, než se dal do smíchu. Roderich se šklebil také, ovšem stále držel svou dlaň před sebou. Václav jí čapl a několikrát s ní teatrálně zatřásl.

“Tak zatím, veličenstvo.” Ještě jednou se po něm podíval, než znovu zmizel v lese. Potom se rozběhl

Roderich až při cestě zpátky do Vídně zjistil, že má ruku celou od krve.

* * *

 

Když konečně překonal dva drátěné ploty a v přesném načasování se minul s přejcházejícími hlídkami, znovu přehupkal přes rašeliniště a měl si to k lesu, kde na něj čekalo Slovensko. Hned jak ale vkročil mezi vysoké stromy, zmocnil se ho hnusný pocit. Rastislav tam nebyl. Došel na smluvené místo, ale s každým krokem mu slábly nohy.

Jistě si zašel na záchod. Jo, jo, já riskuju život a můj bratříček tu někde šťastně sere. Dostal příšerný strach. I když se už začalo rozednívat, nebyl nikde k nalezení a Čech sváděl vnitřní boj s tím, jestli má zapískat. Hned by se mu ozval, ale bylo to tedy kurevsky riskantní. Našlapoval pomalu, najednou úzkostí úplně dezorientovaný. Snažil se vyčistit si hlavu a představit si všechny cesty, ovšem Rastislav tu nebyl, není tady a _co já panebože budu dělat, když ho tu nenajdu..._

V té samé chvíli Slovák vystoupil zpoza stromu a Václav zaječel.

"Mlč!" Rasťo ho chytnul za pusu a rozhlédl se kolem. Václav byl šťastný, i když ho jeho přítel téměř škrtil. "Musíme rýchlo preč!" Táhl ho ven z lesa, kde několik minut tiše vyčkávali, potom přešli silnici a znovu se vnořili od houštin.

"Tak co je?"

“Ticho buď!”

Raději ho už nechal a další cestu absolvovali mlčky. Batoh mu těžkl na zádech a téměř umíral touhou si někde v poli sednout a otevřít ho. Konečně našli mezi kukuřicí auto. Hodil bágl do kufru, kde ho přikryli plachtou. Za náhradní gumu by ho vydávali asi jen těžko, ale s tím se v tuhle chvíli neměli čas zabývat.

Rasťo nastartoval a auto mu ihned chcíplo. Václav ho chvíli pozoroval, než vydechl:

"No tak, klid. Úplně se ti třesou ruce." Ukázal potom na jeho prsty a Rastislav křečovitě sevřel volant. Nedíval se na něj, jen se kousal do rtu. Václav mu položil ruku na stehno a stiskl. "Nic to nebylo. Říkal jsem ti, že to tu znám."

“Ty vôbec nemáš poňatia, čo som tam zažil.” Vyhrkl. “Odišiel si a prisahám dve minúty na to tadiaľ išli dvaja so psami. Tie sa mohli zblázniť a ja som sa stiahol až úplne dozadu. Myslel som, že už o nás vedia, rozumieš, takže som sa rýchlo snažil vymyslieť, čo ďalej. Chcel som zapískať, trikrát ako sme sa dohovorili, aby si ušiel aspoň ty. Prisahám, skoro som to urobil, ale práve vtedy sa otočili a išli pozrieť na tvoju stranu. Tak si hovorím, treba to prelezie a zostane na pár dní v Rakúsku a ja počkám doma.” Zavrtěl hlavou. “Samozrejme - išli tadiaľ znova! Tentoraz všetci bežali. To jednoducho vôbec nemalo byť tak, rozumieš? Nemalo ich tam byť toľko, absolútne sme to neodhadli. A presne za minútu počujem dva výstrely. Nechápem, ako si to nemohol počuť.”

Václav na něj zíral s otevřenými ústy. _Výstřely?_

"Vytiahnem búchačku." Polkl a zadíval se na něj. “Postrelil by som tých chlapcov, mne ublížiť nemôžu a keď im dám dve do nohy, oni len tak nikam neutečú. Ale v minúte sa tam zídu ďalší, hovorím ti bolo ich tam celkom osem, nie dvaja, a bohvie koľko ich bolo ešte na stanici. Nebyť toho chudáka, čo ho zastrelili, už by ťa dávno mali.”

"Takže tam byl někdo jinej? Někdo si vybral na chlup stejnej den..."

"Ty si mal kurva také šťastie, to si nedokážeš predstaviť. Po zuby ozbrojení, ja keď som to videl, tak som hneď vedel, že nemám šancu. Musel by som sa vrátiť do Prahy, tam na koberček k Zápotockému. Predstav si to, áno? Ešte, že som čakal, pretože som si hovoril, že možno utečieš a budeš potrebovať pomoc. Proste som tu sedel asi dvadsať minút a myslel na to, ako už ťa spracovávajú pod žiarovkou."

"Taky bych to přežil, ne že bych si ničím takovým ještě nikdy neprošel."

Rasťo vykulil oči a chvliku na něj civěl, než zašeptal: “Ja to viem. Práve, že toto všetko veľmi dobre viem.”

Václav ho povzbudivě polácal po stehně a Rasťo konečně nastartoval auto. "Pryč odsud."

Za hodinu a půl byli doma. Auto dali do garáže a batoh pohodili na zem v obýváku.

"Čo vlastně Rakúsko?" Zeptal se Rasťo, ale Václav ho chytnul za boky a přitiskl ho k sobě.

"Co by... nic. Je to furt stejný hovado."

Pokládání další otázky mu zamezila Václavova nezbedná ruka na zadku. Čech měl ve tváři spokojený úsměv a rádoby unaveně si položil hlavu na jeho rameno.

“Nemáš toho vzrušenia už na dnešok dosť?” Nedal si pokoj a nedal. Ani ho očividně nezajímalo, co bylo v tom batohu, pomyslel si Rasťo pobaveně.

"No to zdaleka ne." Zašeptal mu do ucha a Slovensku byl v té chvíli úplně ukradený batoh i brzká ranní hodina.

* * *

 

První si pro balík přijel Gilbert, který hned druhý den odpoledne zaparkoval bílý trabant u nich na zahradě. Jeho pozdrav s Rastislavem se zdál snad ještě trapnější než ten s Václavem. Žádné podávání rukou se nekonalo, to bylo ale víc než pochopitelné.

Prus se podíval Václavovi překvapeně od očí, když mu k balíku, který dle Čechova skromného odhadu obsahoval to, co jejich - vysílačku, ještě přistrčil dopis. Potom jeho pohled sklouznul k tomu kusu papíru, zatímco Václav přešlapoval nervózně vedle něj na schodech. Normálně by odešel a nechal ho o samotě, jenže... něco ho svědilo a pálilo. Představil si sám sebe před několika lety a zkusil si vyfantazírovat situaci, kdy by mu přišel dopis od Slovenska. Navíc už po těch letech dokázal... jednoduše řečeno, kdyby byl přesvědčený o Prusově bezprostřední vině na válečných událostech, ani by ho sem nepozval. Udělal gesto, neoficiální a bezvýznamné, ovšem udělal ho. A NDR ho přijal. Šlo o krok vpřed, stejně jako když před několika lety oni tři s Polskem podepsali smlouvy o neplatnosti Mnichovské dohody.

Pořád stál vedle něj a díval se nehybně na les, stromy klátící se ve větru. Nevěděl ani jak začít a jestli vůbec začínat má.

"Děkuju za dopis.” Řekl tiše Gilbert a jeho hlas zněl až podivně jemně. “ Já... neodvážil jsem se ho kontaktovat a tohle je první... prostě od války jsem nedokázal ani jeden otevřít." Odkašlal si.

“Chtěl jsi se mě na něco zeptat?”

"Lepší ne," vydechl Václav.

“Nestál jsem o to a... někdy si přeju, aby mě tenkrát jednoduše zabili. Koneckonců," zasmál se, "to vlastně udělali. Bohužel jsem zpět!" Zachechtal se znovu. “No nic, mějte se tu a kdyby jste cokoliv potřebovali, dejte mi vědět, já už si s tím nějak poradím.”

Václav víceméně ze slušnosti pocítil touhu alespoň nabídnout, že může chvilku zůstat, ale potom to zavrhl. Bylo to takhle je to lepší a Němec stejně probodával dopis pohledem, jako kdyby se netěšil na nic jiného, než až ho bude moci otevřít. A Václav nepochyboval, že u toho bude chtít být sám.

Rasťo byl nakonec ten, kdo o tom neuváženě večer začnal mluvit. "Gilbert ma za vojny jazdil kontrolovať." Václav mlčel, s myšlenkami na to, že on jistě nemusí připomínat, kdo kontroloval jeho. "Vážne je... nie je tak hrozný, ako sa o ňom hovorí."

“O mně se taky říká, že sem hrozný.” Zamumlal Václav a napil se. Rasťo mu věnoval pohled, i když přesně tohle bylo to, na co tenkrát nechtěl myslet.

“Ja som to o tebe nikdy nepočul.” Zalhal. Václav se rozesmál.

“Ty jsi tak příšerný lhář! Jak jsi to doteď prosím tě dělal?” Usrl si z láhve a Rasťo měl sto chutí Česko napodobit, aby ho nasral.

“Preháňaš, tiež viem klamať. A byť v tom expert rozhodne nie je nič, na čo by si mal byť hrdý." Nadzvedl významně obočí.

“No jo, matko Terezo.” Zakroutil Čech hlavou. “Tak se mi podívej do očí a zalži. Řekni mi s úplně vážnym obličejem, bez uhýbání pohledem, že Jánošík byl maďarskej žid.”

Rastislav protočil oči, ale položil si lokty na stůl a se sladkým úsměvem se k Česku otočil.

“Culit se u toho nemusíš.”

“Svoje rozkazy si tiež môžeš nechať pre seba!” Slovák se zamračil a potom se podíval Václavovi do očí. “Jánošík bol maďarsky žid.”

Čech na to zakmital jazykem ve vzduchu a ukázal mu bělmo očí.

Rasťo proti své vůli vyprskl. “Ty si ale kokot.”

“Vidíš?” Kýval potěšeně hlavou. “Ty to nedokážeš zahrát!”

"Veď som to povedal, smial som sa len tým tvojím ksichtom." Zavrtěl Rasťo odevzdaně hlavou.

“Dobře, dobře… tak něco těžšího. Tohle je jasný, že neni pravda.”

Rastislav v duchu ocenil Václavovo rozhodnutí ohledně národnosti Jánošíka.

“Ha!” Vystřelil prstem do vzduchu. “Už to mám! Řekni mi, že mě miluješ. Nebo…,” nadzvedl významně obočí a Rasťo měl chuť začít třískat vlastní hlavou do stolu, “…že by to byla pravda?”

“Ty chudáčik jeden... ty každý deň potrebuješ uistenie, že bez teba ostatní nemôžu žiť, čo?” Zavrtěl hlavou.

“Jsou to jenom dvě slova!” Ohradil se Čech rozmrzele. Rastislav se na to příšerně zamračil a složil si ruce na hrudi. “Je to proto, že jsem chlap? Snažíš se furt předstírat, že jsem jen taková výjimka a ty vlastně nic špatnýho neděláš? Měl by ses přes to už kurva přenést, nikdo z nás neni svatej!”

Rastislava tím příšerně nasral, protože tyhle jeho průpovídky absolutně nenáviděl. "Tak výnimka naozaj nie si. A hovorím ti to naposledy, prestaň si vymýšľať hlúpe dôvody a zamysli sa nad sebou. Možno potom nájdeš odpoveď, prečo to nehov -”

“Počkej! Jak ‘nejsem výjimka’? Panebože ty jsi tenkrát kecal, viď? Já to věděl! Já to věděl!” Václav se držel na hlavu a řval na celou zahradu. “Tenkrát… no ty vole to bylo jasný, že jsi to nedělal poprvé. Takhle dobře mi ho nikdy nikdo…,” Čech se zahihňal a znovu se na něj podíval. Rastislav byl až podezřele ticho. “Sakra, kdo to byl? Komu si ho kouřil přede mnou? No tak, Rasťo! Přiznej to, já slibuju, že už budu citlivější kolem… no ty víš, sakra - teď je mi to všechno jasný.” Vrtěl nevěřícně hlavou a poplácal ho po zádech. “Hele nestyď se! Vždyť je to pro nás normální, mě to můžeš klidně říct… byl to tvůj zbojnickej kámoš, že jo?”

Rastislav po těch slovech zvedl hlavu a podíval se na Česko s absolutním zděšením ve tváři. “Čože?" Poskočil mu hlas.

Václav si ale vedle něj stoupnul, opřel si zadek o stůl a začal mu láskyplně cuchat vlasy. “Seš celej rudej,” zachechtal se.

Rasťo vstal a odstrčil jeho ruku. “Si úplne vedľa. Pred tebou som nikoho nemal.” Otočil se a šel zpátky do chalupy. Už v předsíni byl ale dohnán Václavem, který se už nesmál a měl nakrčené obočí.

“Ty jsi mě tenkrát podváděl?” Vypadal okamžitě schlíple a nejistě přešlapoval vedle botníku.

Rastislav na okamžik litoval, že o tom vůbec začal. Nakonec si ale za to Čech mohl sám - neměl si vymýlšlet takové blbosti a bavit se myšlenkami, s jakou významnou osobou jeho života si to v minulosti rozdal.

“Ja by som ťa nikdy nepodviedol.” Procedil mezi zuby. “Ľudia, čo sa nedokážu udržať vo vzťahu, sa mi úprimne hnusia.”

“Co to kurva meleš? Tak byl jsi s někym nebo ne? Pokud jo, tak jsi mě podvést musel!” Václavovi se rozčilením třásla brada a nedokázal přijít na to, o kom mohl jeho bratr mluvit.

"Dneska tu bol, ty detektív." Založil si Rasťo ruce na prsou. Václav na něj koukal v absolutní nevíře a těkal očima po jeho tváři, jako kdyby čekal, až mu to vyvrátí.

“Prusko? Ty…,” dal si ruku nepřítomně přes tvář, “…a to jako dobrovolně?” Něco v jeho hlasu se lámalo.

Rastislav se po něm okamžitě podíval s rozšířenýma očima. “Tak on ma rozhodne k ničomu nenútil.”

Pár sekund jen stáli beze slova před sebou, dokud Václav nezvedl oči k němu, místo zděšení v nich teď čistý hněv.

"Jak jsi mi to kurva mohl udělat?” Vypadal, že si chce dát hlavu do dlaní. “Je to... kurva proč takovej odpad, jako on?"

"Neboli sme spolu," bylo jediné, co dokázal říct a Václav nad těmi slovy udělal obličej. "Potreboval som... potreboval som si prečistiť hlavu a-"

"A to sis jí doprdele nemohl pročistit s nějakou normální ženskou?!" Obořil se na něj. Přešlapoval rozzuřeně po chodbě a Rasťo nedokázal nic jiného, než to bezhlesně sledovat. Potom se po něm Václav podíval a žalostně i zároveň posměšně pravil: "No samozřejmě, že jsi nemohl. Ty jsi potřeboval trošku něco jiného, viď?"

"Hovorím ti drž hubu alebo toho budeme ľutovať obaja!" Zavrčel po něm rozčileně. Co si to vlastně dovoloval, nadávat mu tu za něco, co on sám šťastně prováděl ještě předtím, než Rasťo jenom na rozchod pomyslel. Už teď věděl, že tohle nemůže skončit jinak než špatně.

"Už lituju, abys vědě! Všeho sakra! Muselo to být hotový utrpení teď, když nemáš nikoho, kdo by ti to udělal!"

Rasťo ho v tu chvíli držel pod krkem za košili a nutil ho dívat se mu do očí. “Prestaň tu trepať a choď si radšej ľahnúť, než ti jednu vrazím.” Snažil se ho svým pohledem i chováním zastrašit, ale spíš dosahoval úplného opaku.

"Udělej to! Je to kurva jediná sranda, kterou si se mnou užiješ!?"

"Prestaň! Vravím ti okamžite prestaň! Rozumieš tomu?" Zatřásl s ním. Prosil ho zoufale očima, aby s tím skončili, ale Václav si nedal říct.

"Nenáviděl jsi mě natolik, že jsi musel jít za ním a nechat se....," několikrát se prudce nadechl, ale v zápětí zmlkl pod Rastislavovým pohledem. Potom byl hrubě odstrčen a Rasťo se přes něj přehnal do kuchyně.

"Tak mi to pověz mi, že me nenávidíš, ne? AŤ TO KURVA TEĎ ALESPOŇ VIM!” Řval za ním Václav. “Až se příště spakuješ, budu alespoň tušit proč!" Nehodlal ho nechat jen tak odejít si, jen ať si to vyžere. Dokonce to vypadalo, že tuhle slovní přestřelku vyhrál. Rastislav se ale po těch slovech otočil bleskurychle zpátky a z očí mu téměř sršely jiskry.

"Tak ma kurva dobre počúvaj! Keby som ťa nenávidel, tak tu teraz spolu rozhodne nie sme. A ak nevidíš, čo kvôli tebe neustále podstupujem, že si opäť nechávam v Prahe srať na hlavu a neustále mňa aj mojich ľudí umlčujú -”

"Co to tu proboha plácáš?" Rozhodil Čech rukama. “Proč sem taháš takový blbosti? Co to má co společného se zkurvenym Pruskem?

"Kde je tá autonómia? Kde sú moje vlastné orgány? Kdeže je tá rovnoprávnosť, čo mi bola sľúbená? Povedz mi, ako som dostal všetko, čo mi bolo po vojne sľúbené. Môžeš mi tu tiež rozprávať o skutočnej moci ľudu a verejnom blahobyte, ale sú to všetko sprosté klamstva!"

"A-autonomie? Ty se mi kurva snad zdáš! Já zjistim... já zjistim tohle a ty mi tu omíláš…”

“Nenamáhaj sa. Ja viem, že na to nemáš žiadnu odpoveď. Ale nemysli si, že som na to zabudol.”

Václav se mu nedíval do očí a zkoumal teď linoleum. Rasťo spíš než naštvaný se najednou cítil neskutečně unavený a měl co dělat, aby potlačil zívnutí. “Idem si ľahnúť. A chcem aby si nad tým, ako ťa hrozne nenávidím, poriadne premýšľal."

Václav seděl na židli v kuchyni a vyloženě cítil, jak mu krev pulzuje v žilách. Ať dělal, co dělal, viděl ty nejzrůdnější obrazy se Slovenskem a Pruskem v hlavní roli. V návalech zuřivosti se mu vzteky třásly ruce i se skleničkou a musel jít ven na cigaretu, aby se trochu uklidnil.

Znovu zrazen, znovu ponížen.

Oni mi prostě nedají pokoj, zase mi musí kurvit život.

Položil si hlavu do dlaní. Byl tak šťastný, že se vše navrací jakž takž do normálu. Konečně se dalo trochu dýchat v té podivné verzi země, kterou si vysnil. Lidé se vraceli z vězení, a když někdo vyslovil nějakou připomínku k socialismu, neposlali je tam hned zpátky. Byl čas na změny. Sicle stále ještě věřil v socialismus, ale toužil ho provozovat správně. Nechtěl už otevírat dveře s bušícím srdcem, kdo to zvoní a co chce.

Když se mu teď po letech konečně odlehčilo, naplňovalo ho to neskutečnou radostí a zároveň nadějemi na změnu. Proč se Slovensko nemůže radovat s ním? Co mu tak záleželo na tom, aby věci šly podle něj? Vždyť Václav sám se přece snažil, aby bylo všechno dobré pro oba. Znovu zatoužil po jeho blízkosti a otřásala jím myšlenka, že by ni měl právo taky někdo jiný a ještě ke všemu jeden z nich.

Vstal a típnul cigaretu. Pomalu prošel kuchyní a otevřel dveře ložnice. Našlapoval lehce, blížící se tiše k posteli.

"Nespím," ozval se mu Rasťo, aby si klidně dělal, kolik bordelu chce. Václav rozsvítil lampičku a mlčky si ho prohlížel. Rasťo po něm také vejral lehce rozmrzele, světlo ho dráždilo do očí.

"Slíbíš mi, že už se to nikdy nestane?"

Rasťo nejdřív nevěřil svým uším. Měl chuť mu říct, ať si trhne. On nebyl ten, kdo to nemůže udržet v kalhotech, tak co si dovoluje… Ale když viděl ty jeho velké oči, jak se na něj prosebně dívají, spolkl to.

"Ja... poď sem prosím ťa.”

Václav si za ním pomalu vlezl do postele a Rastislav ho schoval pod peřinu, i když měl na sobě ještě venkovní oblečení. Čech se mu potom podíval do očí a líbl ho na tvář. Cítí z něj chlast, ale to v posledních letech tak trochu patřilo k jejich domácímu stereotypu.

“Já tě tak strašně chci… kdybys kurva věděl, jak moc,” zašeptal mu do ucha a na chvilku měl Rasťo strach, že se mu tu rozpláče. Ale Václav mu místo toho podíval do očí a pomalu k němu přiblížil ústa. Líbá ho neskutečně hladově, a když přestal, aby se nadechl, Rasťo mu věnoval téměř překvapený pohled.

Václav mu rukama přejel přes prsa až k ramenoum a zamumlal: “Chybí mi to, mít tě takhle -”

Rastislav si ho ale v půlce slova stáhl zpátky a zahákl mu nohu kolem pasu. Václav ho blaženě líbal a rukama bloudil pod Rastislavovým pyžamem. Strašně to potřeboval, musel mu dokázat, že patří k němu. Rasťo se nadzvedl z matrace a prsty mu přejel po hrudi až k lemu kalhot, ve snaze mírně sugestivně poukázat na zbytečnost jeho oblečení. Václava to ale absolutně nezajímalo, znovu se k němu přitiskl, jeho oblečení jistě příliš hrubé proti nahé kůži pod ním. Rastislava ale Václavova hrubost v tuhle chvíli spíš vzrušovala než obtěžovala, jeho obličej už teď chytající barvu.

Václav ho líbal na krku, zatímco jednou rukou sjel po Rastislavově břiše dolů, kde sevřel jeho tvrdnoucího ptáka a začal ho líně laskat dlaní. Až když jeho přítel začal dýchat přerývavě, kompletně ho pustil a začal si sám rozepínat kalhoty.

Jakmile se na něj znovu vydrápal, Rasťo se ho snažil chytit za boky a přitisknout pořádně k sobě. Václav ale popadl jeho zápěstí a přitlačil mu obě ruce k matraci, věnující mu přezíravý pohled. Rasťo se na něj zezdola díval velice zpupně a šil sebou pod jeho vahou.

"Nemám náladu se tu s tebou prát," sehnul se ke Slovensku a přitiskl svou tvář k jeho, aby mu to mohl zašeptat do ucha. Vztyčil se pak nad ním do sedu, po čemž pomalu pustil obě jeho ruce. Rasťo je nechal na matraci a pár sekund na něj zíral s jiskřícíma očima, než ho jednou rukou plácl přes zadek.

“Ty...” Václav se s ním začal prát, i když vážnost jejich souboje silně zmenšovala boule ve Václavových kalhotách a Rastislavův nezřízený smích. Nakonec ale Rasťo stáhl ruce k jeho nohám, kde ho začal hladit po stehnech, jako by říkal, že už tedy bude hodný. Václav ho pár sekund sledoval, než se na něj opět svalil, aby atakoval jeho rty. Musel zavřít oči, s jakou zoufalostí ochutnával jeho ústa a v těch vteřinách se mu zdálo, že nikdy nebude mít dost, nikdy se ho nenabaží natolik, aby mu tohle přišlo všední nebo nežádoucí. Rastislav mu masíroval zadek přes kalhoty a sám se chtivě nadzvedával k jeho stále hůře ingnorovatelnému vzrušení.

"Hned jsem zpátky," zamumlal a zvedl se. Trochu dezorientovaně vyskočil z postele a doběhl do kuchyně. Prudce otevřel jejich obstarožní ledničku, která naštěstí nijak závratně nemrazila a hned jak držel sklenici v rukou, pospíchal zpátky do ložnice. Shodil si při tom ještě kalhoty a vrhl se za Rastislavem zpátky do postele.

Ihned vesele pokračoval tam, kde předtím skončili a pak se mu rty přesouval po hrudi, laskající s nemalým uspokojením jeho bradavky, pomalu až dolů, kde na něj čekal Rastislavův už pěkně tvrdý pták. Jakmile ho vzal do úst, musel ho chytnout za boky, jak sebou cukal pod jeho pozorností. Sál a přejíždí jazykem od špičky až dolů a sem tam vrhl pohled ke svému kamarádovi, ze kterého brzo začaly vycházet slastné vzdechy. Věnoval se také notnou chvíli jeho kulkám, věděl jak přecitlivělý tam je, a tak je opatrně bral do úst, zatímco svoje ruce přesunul na jeho stehna a bez větších potíží mu je dával od sebe. Nezastavil se tam, přesunul se dál, a když jen jazykem vzdáleně obkrouží od toho místa, Rasťo sebou znovu trochu cukl. Václav pouze zaryl prsty ještě hloub do jeho stehen.

"Tak čo?" Vzešlo z Rastislava netrpělivě, ale Václav se znovu přiblížil k té pomyslně zakázané zóně a tak mu ujel jenom další rozechvělý sten. V tu chvíli to hraní Václava přestalo bavit a zabořil svůj obličej mezi jeho půlky. Rasťo si u toho třel péro jako o život, potvrzující Václavovo tušení, že už je připravený.

Čech se zvedl a chvilku se kochal pohledem na jeho zarudlou tvář, o jiných částech těla ani nemluvě a znovu zabořil prsty do sklenice. "Trošku to zastudí," poznamenaů a klekl si k němu, načež si ho za nohy přitáhl k sobě.

Když začal, Rastislav jen zvrátil hlavu dozadu a Václav se druhou rukou natáhnul po jeho ptákovi, kterého v návalu vzrušení pustil. Byl už z toho tak rozpálený, že připravit ho prsty na sebe samotného, šlo překvapivě hladce. Nedělali tohle věky, ale Václav moc dobře věděl, že zvuky, které z Rastislava vycházely, rozhodně nebyly od bolesti. Odsunul se, aby si konečně mohl stáhnout slipy, které mu v tuhle chvíli už spíš jen překážely, a popadl ho jako předtím. Znovu se natáhnul po sklenici, která se jim válela po matraci. Rasťo zavřel na vteřinu oči, protože to bylo stále příliš studené, ale to už se Václav pomalu sunul dovnitř.

Téměř už zapomněl na to příjemné horko a úzko kolem sebe, které se neustále stupňovalo. Držel Rastislava rukama za trup a jeho přítel zarýval prsty do Václavových paží. Když šel moc rychle, přitvrdil stisk, ale velice brzy už v něm byl celý. Sklonil se k Rastislavovi, aby ho znovu políbil, než štěstím bez sebe začal konečně lehce hýbat pánví. Tušil, že to hodně dlouho nevydrží, a zrychloval pouze velmi pomalu, při čemž se dostával stále hlouběji a hlouběji, dokud kompletně neztuhnul.

"To... to je v poriadku, kľudne...," Rasťo měl zastřený hlas, zřejmě taky ne moc daleko od vrcholu.

Václav si položil čelo na jeho a pouze nepatrně pohnul hýžděmi. Jeho přítel si útrpně povzdechl a přitáhnul si ho pažemi ještě víc k sobě.

Václav se opatrně začal plynule hýbat. Zrychloval a potom už do něj jen příšernou rychlostí přirážel, nadzvedávající se k němu celým tělem. Byla to pro něj taková zkouška, jako by měl teď po dlouhé době další možnost demonstrovat mu, jak moc ho miluje a jaká neskutečná blbost by to byla, ještě někdy na Gilberta třeba jen pomyslet.

Václava myšlenka na Prusko pravděpodobně zachránila od předčasného vyvrcholení, protože Rastislavovi ucházely z úst takové steny, které snad od něj ještě nikdy neslyšel. Zrychlil a zpomalil ještě párkrát, ale Rasťovi to po těch dlouhých letech úplně stačilo. Až když ze sebe dostal doslova poslední kapku, zhroutil se Václav na něj a těžce popadal dech. Zůstali tak chvíli, Václavovy ruce pevně svírající jeho tělo Rasťo sám odpočívající v tom hřejivém objetí, neschopný slova nebo jen nějaké spořádané myšlenky.

Tušil, že teď po tolika letech nechali konečně za sebou, Prusko, Německo i celou válku a s těmi myšlenkami zavřel oči.

Horší bylo to, že absolutně netušil, co měli před sebou.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Gerlachovský štít (nejvyšší hora Slovenska) se opravdu za socialismu asi deset let jmenoval Stalinův štít, jeho názvy se většinou měnily podle politického podnebí: Štít Františka Josefa, Gerlach, Štít Legionářů, Slovenský štít...  
> 
>   * V Plzni byla roku 1953[ jedna z největších demonstrací](https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Plze%C5%88sk%C3%A9_povst%C3%A1n%C3%AD_\(1953\)), které po měnové reformě toho roku nastaly.  
> 
>   * V roce 1958 konečně Československo a Polsko uzavřou společně s NDR příměří o vymezení hranic. Mimo jiné se také potrvrdí neplatnost Mnichovské dohody.  
> 
> 



	27. Pražské jaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spojence je dobré si vybírat. A Rasťo s Václavem si bohužel opět vybrali špatně.
> 
> za opravu slovenčiny děkuju dokudoki

**_podzim 1967, Praha_ **

Stranické schůze ÚV KSČ se od zfanatizovaných projevů z 50. let se dostaly do fáze, kdy se na sebe přes místnost pošklebovali a Rastislav Václavovi mezi obědy neřekl jinak než "súdruh Liška". Samozpřejmě z toho později vytvořili příšernou frašku, obzvlášť když se takto zdravili všude, kde se potkali, včetně veřejných záchodků, než si je Novotný vzal stranou a začal jim vysvětlovat, jak by jejich recese velmi brzy mohla začít být chápána jako provokace. 

Ne, že by nebrali situaci vážně, ale jejich prvorepublikové nadšení z vlastního parlamentu utichlo. Nezabývali se už národními zájmy, díky fakticky neexistujícím volbám se jich neptali, co chtějí, a spíš se řešilo upadající hospodářství, tentokrát už nepřerušované hlasitými výkřiky poslanců různých partií, protože strana už teď samozřejmě byla jenom jedna. 

Dnes to ovšem vypadalo, že se jejich zájem opět probudí k životu. Václav si nervózně hrál s kravatou, zatímco Rasťo upřeně propaloval Novotného pohledem, který obsahoval všechny křivdy - minulé, současné i budoucí. Po srpnovém fiasku v Martině začala slovenská politická nálada nebezpečně upadat. A Čech se mu bohužel ani nemohl divit, sám měl jejich současného prezidenta a zároveň i hlavního vůdce komunistické strany Československa, už plné zuby. I přesto se během Novotného reakce na Dubčekův projev naklonil ke Slovensku, aby mu zašeptal do ucha.

"Ježiš nekoukej tak po něm, vždyť si fakt bude myslet, že na něj chceš spáchat atentát.”

Rasťo měl stále složené ruce pod bradou a zamračeně naslouchal slovům jejich prezidenta, po Václavově zmínce o atentátu se ale proti své vůli musel usmát. Od té doby, co nastoupil Novotný do funkce, jako by se Rastislava snažili všichni přesvědčit, že jeho postavení ve státě může být vždy ještě o trochu horší. Po poslední změně ústavy jeho národní rada měla asi takové pravomoci jako _Slovenský zväz záhradkárov_ a na rozdíl od Beneše, který dle Rastislava většinou alespoň dokázal svoje neblahé úmysly ohledně Slovenska schovat za opatrná slova, od Novotného se projevy inteligence na tak vysoké úrovni prostě nedaly očekávat. A proto na něj teď, když se obouval do svého prvního kritika s oblíbenými argumenty jako 'separatismus', dokázal jen výhružně zírat.

“Je to šovinistický sedliak, ktorý ak ešte raz vkročí na slovenskú pôdu, tak si koleduje nie o atentát, ale že mu niekto dá cez-”

“Ššš,” dloubl do něj Václav a Rasťo za to pod stolem kopl. “Já ho taky nemůžu vystát, ale ty takhle budeš jenom rozdmýchávat tu jeho paranoiu. Karolína mi říkala, že jeho působení je stejně jenom otázka času.”

"To by som vážne rád vedel, ako toto ona vie." Zamumlal Rasťo a soustředil se dál na Dubčeka, který všechny Novotného připomínky samozřejmě odmítal. Usmál se.

Novotného kampaň nakonec nevyšla a po vítezství reformního křídla pomalu začalo v Československu Pražské jaro.

**_konec jara 1968, Československo_ **

Cesta z Východního Německa je zanechala podivně schlíplé. Rastislav si prohlížel město změněné k nepoznání, Václav myslel na Ústí nad Labem, který se na své lodi do Drážďan už nikdy nepodívá. 

Hodnocení Bulharska (místo pozdravu jen zkoumavý pohled), Maďarska (vědoucí, nepříjemný úsměv), NDR (vyhýbající se oči), Polska (v jeho nesouhlasu bylo něco velice souhlasného) a SSSR (jemně káravý hlas) se dalo shrnout dvěma slovy: plíživá kontrarevoluce. Něco se dělo v Československu a nikomu to nebylo po chuti.

Navzdory jejich varování se zdálo, že byli poprvé po tolika letech znovu šťastní. Václav si doslova užíval ten lehký pocit u srdce. Nadšen budoucími změnami, věřící slovům linoucím se z úst prvního slovenského tajemníka, který s úsměvem oba zdravil, když šli do práce. Ludvík Svoboda se stal prezidentem a lidé mu chodili gratulovat až na Hrad - jako kdyby věřili, že to příjmení bude souviset s jejich budoucností. 

I Slovenska se zmocnila naděje, jejich hádky s příslibem zrovnoprávnění obou národů ustaly. Dubček jako první slovenský vůdce strany vyléčil bolavé místo po Novotném. Myslel si, že teď už se snad konečně dají věci do pořádku.

Po tom, co se jednoho dne Václav vrátil domů a začal ječet na celý barák, že jeho vlasy opět přichází do módy, se z něj stal velký vyznavač všeho moderního. Slovensko překvapilo, když pár týdnů později přitáhl tmavě modré kalhoty s nápisem RIFLE a tvrdohlavě trval na tom, že on - Rasťo, je bude nosit.

“Ne, poslouchej přece, tohle je můj dárek pro tebe, to mi nemusíš nijak vracet. Prostě jsem ti chtěl udělat radost.”

Rastislav, když ho asi po páté toho dne přistihl, jak mu kouká na zadek, velice rychle pochopil jeho ‘touhu udělat mu radost’. Ludmila s ním nemluvila, protože je chtěla taky a na Václavovy mírně oplzlé poznámky o oplácení služeb jen uraženě kroutila hlavou. 

Nevěděl čím to bylo, ale ve svojí vlastní stupiditě se mu zdálo, jako kdyby se do něj podruhé zamiloval. Chodili spolu do kina i do kaváren. Vysedávali spolu na zápraží do půlnoci jen tak v tichosti a jednoduše si užívali přítomnost jeden druhého. Nebo nebyli v tichosti, poslouchali rádio a Rastislav se k němu občas přidával, někdy jen tak, někdy se hodiny učil hrát na kytaru, než z ní začaly vylétávat současné šlágry. A Václav ho pozoroval s jiskřícíma očima a dolíčky ve tvářích, s úsměvem, který na něm tak dlouho neviděl...

Rastislav o několik desítek let později, již ve svojí vlastní kanceláři s trojbarevnou vlaječkou s dvouramenným křížem na stole, přemýšlel nad těmihle léty, jako by to ve slabých chvílích nostalgie byla jediná místa jejich společné minulosti, která si hodlal pamatovat. Všechnu hořkost z let devadesátých, všechnu tichou nenávist ze čtyřicátých, strach let padesátých i žalostné zklamání, které mělo přít na konci šedesátých let, byl ochoten zapomenout na ten moment zatmění mysli, kdy jim bylo dobře. Když držel jeho dlaň ve svojí a Václav po něm hleděl tím způsobem, který mu způsoboval horko u srdce.

Šlo o nostalgii nebezpečnou a Rasťo to věděl. Jakmile si přehrál všechny tyhle hezké vzpomínky, vynořil se první tank na ulici a bylo po všem. 

* * *

**srpen 1968, Československo, Komárno**

Erzsébet stála vedle hlavního tajemníka maďarské komunistické strany a dívala se zamračeně na Rastislava. Ten jí věnoval krátký úšklebek. Zdvořile se pozdravili, léta natrénované potřesení rukama doprovázeno falešnými úsměvy, a pak nechali Dubčeka s Kádárem určovat směr, zatímco se táhli v jejich procházce Komárnem pár kroků za nimi, aby ochránili jejich uši před některými hlasitějšími projevy slovensko-maďarského přátelství. 

Za začátku si toho mnoho neřekli, Rasťo pozoroval město s očima plnýma vzpomínek, snažící se vzpomenout si na lidi, co před pár stoletími znal. V Komárnu si jako člen armády pobyl dost dlouho, ve své době šlo o jednu z největších pevností v Evropě a ani Turci ji nedokázali dobýt.

“Stále s Feliksem pašujete přes hranice knížky?” Zeptala se ho konečně po dlouhé době Erzsébet a Rasťo se po ní překvapeně podíval. Vyzrazení od ní, zvlášť když v tom bylo ještě namočeno Polsko, se rozhodně nebál, ale vyřvávat to tu na ulici také nemusela.

"Teraz už veľmi nie. A čoskoro ich možno ani už pašovať nebudeme musieť."

Tvář Maďarska byla nečitelná a Rasťo tedy pokračoval dál jako by nic směrem k náměstí. Zastavil se, až když zjistil, že Erzsébet ho nenásleduje.

“Vážně si tohle myslíš?” Řekla vážně.

Slovák přimhouřil oči. "Vieš snáď niečo, čo ja neviem?"

Maďarsko se dalo do kroku a se zamyšleným obličejem ho nechala za sebou. Rasťo ji došel a upřeně na ní zíral, dokud Erzsébet neotevřela znovu pusu:

“Co ty a Česko vlastně do budoucna čekáte, že se stane? Nepoučil jsi se z minulosti dost?”

“Nechápem o čom hovoríš.” Dneska ho neuvěřitelně mátla a působila trochu, jako když neví, co mu může říct. Rastislavova odpověď Maďarsko, soudě podle jejího výrazu, pěkně popudila.

“To, co vy dva spolu děláte, vám nevydrží věčně.” Procedila skrze zuby s očima upřenýma na politiky kráčející několik metrů před nimi. “A pokud nezačnete brát, co se kolem děje, vážně, můžete mít brzo na ulicích tanky.”

Rasťo se prudce zastavil. “A toto má byť ako čo? Si ty vôbec normálna!?” Obrátil se na ní a s rozhořčením ve tváři ji zastoupil cestu. "Pozri sa na seba! Je z teba troska a akokoľvek sa mi tu snažíš úboho nahnať strach- "

Erzsébet ho chytla za ramena, vztek teď patrný v očích. “Poslouchej mě, ty zabedněnče! Mám u tebe taky svoje lidi sakra -”

Rasťo se jí okamžitě vytrhl a otočil se na podpatku pryč. "Na to si mala myslieť skôr!" Zařval za ní, jeho korky směrující k Dubčekovi s Kádárem. 

Erzsébet tam zůstala stát s otevřenou pusou a sevřenými pěstmi, neschopná vůbec pobrat, co se právě teď stalo. Navzdory přátelskému rozloučení jejich vůdců si oni dva ani nepodali rukou. Kádár jí věnoval pohled a až když nasedli do auta, Erzsébet směrem k němu zavrtěla odevzdaně hlavou.

* * *

**_21\. srpna 1968, Praha_ **

Václav svoje noční probuzení nepovažoval za zvláštní, šli poměrně brzo spát a když se odploužil na záchod a shrnul si gumu od trenek, úlevně, bez jakýchkoliv myšlenek, zavřel oči a soustředil se jen na zvuk vlastní moči proudící do mísy. 

Problém byl, že uslyšel i něco jiného.

Bosý šel po vrzavých dubových parketách a přibližoval se k oknu. Srdce měl až v krku, protože ten zvuk se přibližoval.

Znal ten zvuk. 

Podíval se z okna. Několik minut jen strnule stál a s bušícím srdcem pozoroval tank přejíždějící ulicí. Otevřel ústa, ale nevydal ze sebe ani hlásku. Chvilku zíral dolů, venku už se kompletně rozednělo. Divil se, co se mu to proboha zdá.

_Tohle tu nemá co dělat, to přece není... normální._

Nad hlavou mu přeletělo letadlo. Probral se. Rychle na sebe začal házet oblečení, než byl konečně připraven odejít. Věnoval dlouhý pohled Rastislavovi spícímu v peřinách, než zabouchl dveře a vydal se po schodech dolů.

Bude přece hned zpátky.

* * *

Zíral na orloj a cítil, jak mu slábnou nohy. Kolem bylo nashromážděno už spoustu lidí, sdělující si události právě proběhlé noci. _Letadla celou noc nad Prahou, volali jsme rodičům do Košic, je to tam stejné…_ Dunilo mu to v uších, hlasy těch vyděšených a zmatených lidí. 

Vrávoral mezi nimi. Viděl sovětské vlajky visící z oken, slyšel veselou muziku, protože skončila válka a... Pro Václava jako by přítomnost na chvíli úplně pozbyla významu. Najednou se zlaté hvězdy rozplynuly a na červeném pozadí se objevil velký bílý flek. Ten flek se neustále zvětšoval a Václav uháněl ulicí, protože ho za žádnou cenu nechtěl vidět. Jakmile ovšem zabočil, z oken už viseli hákové kříže - dílo bylo kompletní. Utíkal zoufale pryč a za jeho zády se ozýval pochod německých vojáků, zatímco sovětské tanky se měnily v obrněná vozidla wehrmachtu. Slyšel jejich pochod, německé válečné písně, které Václavovy uši znaly nazpaměť. Vojenské boty už klapaly přímo za ním, zelené uniformy se barvily do černa. Gestapo už na něj čekalo, společně s StB si s ním chtěli trochu popovídat, jenom musí vystoupat po červeném koberci, Václav Liška, největší hvězda ČSSR. 

Vzdáleně si uvědomoval, že se dobelhal na Václavské náměstí. Na pár sekund se tomu upřímně divil, ale potom zavrtěl nepřítomně hlavou a šel dál. Byl tu neskutečný poprask, průvod se zkrvavenou vlajkou, ve kterém spatřil Karolínu, která ho ale neviděla a místo toho zírala s bolestným výrazem k Muzeu. Na schodišti tam leželi mrtví lidé, ty tanky doopravdy střílely, tentokrát s ním nebudou zacházet jako v bavlnce, ne tentokrát ho začnou likvidovat už od začátku. Rozhodl se jít k nim, ctěl jim vzdát poslední poctu a...

"Václav!"

Zastavil se. Komicky se otočil k soše na koni, ale ta se nehýbala, jen koukala jako obvykle před sebe. Zase ho nechával holičkách, jako kdyby mu nezáleželo, co se kolem děje. 

“Stejně se na mě zase vyserete a necháte mě v tom," mumlal si Václav pro sebe a šel směrem ke schodům. Nedaleko od něj stál tank. V poslední chvíli to obrátil a vydal se k Rusům pozorujícím ho z dálky.

"VÁCLAV!" 

To volání bylo čím dál hlasitější, ale Čech na něj nedbal. Chtěl se jich zeptat, proč je zabili, říct jim, že tu jsou špatně a ať jdou urychleně domů. Začal vnímat konečně sovětské hvězdy, byl zpátky v přítomném čase, ale i tak šel bezhlavě dál.

"Václav, no tak Václav...," ten hlas byl už skoro u něj a Václava doslova zmrzl na místě. Otočil se, aby uviděl Slovensko, jak se k němu žene. Rastislav měl obličej zkřivený, košili i kalhoty pokrytou rudými skvrnami. Vyšel mu zmateně na proti, ale Rasťo ho nenechal udělat ani pár kroků a už byl u něj, kde ho čapnul a sevřel pevně na pár sekund v náručí. Václavovi chvilku trvalo, než se vzpamatoval, ale potom jeho stisk opětoval. Cítí z něj pot, krev a prach.

"Kde si preboha bol? Hľadal som ťa po celej Prahe. Čo... čo si o sebe kurva myslíš, len tak odísť!” Zamračil se, ale Václav stisknul jeho ruku, takže Rastislavův pohled okamžitě zjihl. 

"Co se ti stalo?" Poodstoupil od něj a ukázal prsty k zakrvácenému oblečení. Ústa Slovenska se stáhla do úzké čárky a jeho oči potemnily. 

"Buď rád, že si to ne -” Řekl Rasťo, ale jeho oči zabloudily směrem ke schodům muzea a proto zbytek věty spolkl. Zamračeně se podíval na Václava. “Tie hovädá vôbec majú čo robiť, aby niezasiahli jeden druhého. Chcel som pomôcť," rozhodil rukama, jako by pouzkazoval na tu spoušť zaschlou v jeho oblečení. "Som predsa doktor, musel som niečo urobiť."

Václav kýval hlavou. Nebyla to Rastislavova krev. Tedy, jeho krev nebyla tady, kdo ví, co se dělo teď na Slovensku. Už to věděl, že nejsou jen v Praze, celé jeho tělo se otřásalo pod zvuky okupace. 

"A co vláda? Musíme nějak k nim, že jo? Ty... slyšel jsi něco?"

Rasťo se zamračil. "Hlásili... teda Svoboda hlásil, že máme byť pokojní… kurva, Václav, ty si nepočul to hlásenie?"

"Ne, já...," díval se nervózně kolem sebe, zatímco si ho Rastislav ustaraně prohlížel. "Trochu jsem se vylekal, já nevím, co mě to popadlo, ale došel jsem až na Staromák a potom…” Václav totiž neměl absolutní tušení, co doteď dělal. Udělalo se mu špatně. “Nevěděl jsem jestli… se mi to nezdá. Z dálky vypadali zvláštně a taky ty letadla... Víš, třeba jestli nás neatakovali sousedi."

Myslel Německo, ale tvář Slovenska při těch slovech okamžitě pobledla. "Ale to nie sú len Rusi. Preboha, Václav, veď nás napadli skoro všetky Varšavské vojská!" Rastislav Václava sledoval s obavami v očích. Bylo to sice už dvacet let, ale i on sám si musel na pár minut sednout, když zjistil, co se děje. 

"Ale... my jsme přece taky vojska Varšavské smluvy.” Pronesl Václav a zadíval se mu zoufale do očí. “Jsou to přece… jsou to kurva naši spojenci!"

Pohled, který si oba mezi sebou v tu chvíli vyměnili, byl více než žalostný.

* * *

Ve 12:00 se konala stávka a tak i Václav s Rastislavem opouštili ulice. Jeden mladík je nechal zůstat ve svém bytě, kde vykouřili nešťastníkovi poslední dvě cigarety a poslouchali u toho rozhlas. Před budovu ÚV KSČ pak zjistili nepěknou novinku - zrovna se minuli s obrněným transportérem, který někam podle všeho odvezl Dubčeka, Smrkovského s dalšími politiky. 

Jejich cesta domů byla proto poměrně krušná a na každém kroku míjejí krom tanků také vojenské automobily, brázdící pražské ulice bez jakýchkoliv ohledů na dopravní provoz. Rastislav už pomalu v hlavě kalkuloval, aby nějak zaměstnal svou mysl, jak by sundal dolů tank, zatímco Václav se vlekl nešťastně vedle něj. Na rohu ulice se ale zastavil a otočil se zpět k zaparkovanému vozu.

"To se mi snad...," téměř to zašeptal, ale Rastislav ho stejně slyšel. Potom se Čech tryskem rozběhnul. 

Rasťo pak zpětně obdivoval svou pohotovou reakci a hlavně tedy vůbec ten fakt, že ho tenkrát dohnal. Stačil mu jediný pohled k autům, už předtím si prohlíželi značku a zdála se jim nějaká divná, tipovali, že to bude buď maďarská a nebo...

"Ty zmrde, co tu kurva děláš!?" Václav zaječel a zpomalil. Rastislav v té chvíli nabral na rychlosti, oči upřené na vojáky v autě. Jednomu z nich zpod čepice vykukovaly blonďaté vlasy. 

Feliks na Václava zíral jako přikovaný na místě. Všimnul si ho předtím jistě, když tou ulicí šli, takže nebyl překvapený. Vypadalo to, že chtěl i něco říct, ale Rastislav se vrátil pohledem k Česku. Ten si v zbrklém rozvztekleném gestu hrábl do saka a Rasťo doslova na vteřinu po tom po něm skočil, než vůbec stačil namířit. 

Rána z pistole nebyla v těchto hodinách nic neobvyklého a odrazila se od dlažebních kostek před autem. Polák se stále ani nehnul, jenom s otevřenými ústy zíral na Česko dole, zmítajícího se pod vahou Slovenska. Jeho vojáci vyskočili auta, samopaly namířené na ně. 

"Co si to...CO SI TO DOPRDELE-" Václav se vyhrabal na všechny čtyři a zvrhle mu nadával, zatímco Rastislav svíral Václavovu devadesátku v ruce a díval se na Polsko. Ten konečně seskočil z auťáku a šel k nim na rozdíl od svých mužů beze zbraně. Předtím ale ještě k Rastislavovi kývl a usmál se. Vypadal u toho trochu, jako když mu ulétly včely, stále ještě pěkně vykulený a Slovák doufal, že to alespoň trochu zlepší Polákův názor na slovanské bratrství.

I když jeho vlastní se dnešním dnem téměř nenapravitelně snížil.

* * *

Polévka mu stekla po bradě a tak si ji rychle rukávem otřel. Hříbky plavaly a potápěly se v talíři, zatímco Čech před ním seděl s rukama zkříženými na prsou a tichým nechutenstvím. Rastislav se díval z jednoho na druhého, jako kdyby čekal další Václavův výbuch. Po tom incidentu poznal, že jeho přítel dokáže být tedy pěkně nepředvídatelný a i přes jeho nenávist k hospodským šarvátkám mu dnes málem způsobil infarkt. 

"Neber si to osobne, on má problémy rozlišovať realitu už od rána." Řekl Rasťo.

Václav se zakabonil a sklopí oči ke stolu. Feliks se po Česku podíval téměř provinile. Potom se zakuckal chlebem.

"Kurva na tebe je požehnání se dívat," poznamenal Václav a ukrojil si kus chleba taky pro sebe. 

"Když jsem nejdel kolik... no od včerejšího večera!" Pronesl Polák mezi sousty.

"Nemusel by sis stěžovat, kdybys tu vůbec nebyl." Zpražil ho Čech, ale dál už se do něj nenavážel. Z předchozí konverzace, obsahující mnoho nedorozumění a několik nadávek, se dozvěděli spoustu informací. Polsko nemělo vůbec zájem před nimi něco tajit.

"Divim se, že jste to nečekali. Dokonce jste si nás sem formálně pozvali! Rus nám to vtloukal do hlavy asi půl hodiny, ukázal nám dopis ale... no já jsem věděl své. Myslím, že ostatní asi taky."

"Tí chalani nevedia nič," prohlásil Rastislav. "S technikou absolútne nevedia zaobchádzať a polovica do riti ani netuší, v akej krajine sú."

"V tom případě to využijte ve váš prospěch." Odkašlal si Feliks a potom se na ně oba zahleděl. "Jsem tu spíš na ukázku, aby bylo vidět, že jako nesouhlasím s těmihle vašimi reformami a kontrarevolucí."

"Doprdele jako kontrarevolucí!?" Ozval se Václav.

Feliks vypadal zamyšleně. "No mohlo mě teda totálně napadnout, že se nic takovýho u tebe nechystá." Čech po něm zlostně hleděl, zatímco Rastislav se škrábal ve vlasech. "Tak tedy… většina mých jednotek je v Mladé Boleslavi. Co nám bylo řečeno, už víte, německé jednotky jsou kousek od Hradu, ale to byste si zjistili i sami. Víc informací vám asi poskytnout nemůžu, páč je nemám."

"A on tu je?" Pronesl Rasťo tu otázku, které se jeho přítel celou dobu vyhýbal. Václav suše polkl a oba zírali tiše na jejich nejmladšího bratra. 

"Tak samozřejmě.” 

"Já ti dám samozřejmě a kde sakra je? Až ho najdu tak... tak..." Václavovy výhružky musely znít i jemu samotnému dost naivně.

"Nevim, Pepi." Vysrkl Feliks zbytek polévky a postavil talíř na stůl. "Jediný, co kurva vim, je, že tu jako totálně nechci být."

Večer, když už bylo Polsko pryč, se rozléhala znovu po Praze palba. Václav volal Moravě a Rastislav pak začal obvolávat všechny svoje města. Čekala je dlouhá noc.

* * *

Vlastně je vůbec noc nečekala. Doslova ihned po tom, co ulehli do postele, se ozvalo dupání na schodech. Oba vyskočili, Václav svou pistoli opět v ruce. Rastislav se připlížil ke dveřím a uchopil kliku, mrkl na Václava a oba dva s jejich otevřením zaječeli ‘stát’. Nebyli ale jediní se zbraněmi. 

Mladé Rusy obešel vysoký chlapík, který v ruštině přečte na čtyřikrát přeložený papír, ignorující Václavovy výhružky, sdělující jim, aby se okamžitě vrátili domů a vypadli odsud.

"Máme tu předvolání na jméno Václav Liška a Rastislav Kováč. Musíte se, jako respektivní zástupci Československé socialistické republiky, dostavit ihned do Moskvy, kde se bude projednávat současná-"

"Nikam nejdem!" Štěkl po něm Čech.

"S eskortem vám pomůžeme," dokončí jejich velitel nevzrušeně. 

Rastislav udělal mezitím několik malých kroků zpátky k Václavovi, ale vojáci na něj prozíravě mířili také. V téhle situaci neutečou - dokonce ani s dírami ve vlastní kůži. 

* * *

* * *

**Den první, SSSR**

V Moskvě byli letadlem za několik hodin. Kreml se rýsoval za okýnky auta a vycházející slunce ozařovalo věže kostela. Rastislav sledoval červené hvězdy vsazené do špiček kopulí místo křížů se zvláštním svíravým pocitem. I Václav byl už touhle dobou zamlklý, což samo o sobě představovalo neskutečně špatné znamení. Louskal prsty a bubnoval jimi o sedadlo a potom o dveře auta, až měl Rasťo chuť mu je chytnout a strčit si je pod kabát, znervózněný touhle jeho neposedností ještě víc. 

Odpočítával vteřiny, kdy přijdou jeho slabé, nervózní vtípky. Po té nepříjemné, dlouhé cestě, začal mít strach, že vůbec nepřijdou. Mířili do jámy lvové a tohle nebudou ti Václavovi vykrmení, zubatí mazlíčci, o kterých mu vždycky vyprávěl.

Kancelář byla nově vymalována a tmavě fialová zvedala Rastislavovi žaludek, i když za to pravděpodobně také mohl Ivan Braginskij, čekající se na ně v pozoru před svým stolem. To, že se usmíval, už jim po těch letech ani nepřišlo divné, jejich vlastní tváře byly ale bezvýrazné a unavené. Dlouho čekali na tohle setkání, ale teď, když tu před ním stáli, nevěděli jak začít. Rus jim dával plný prostor a od té chvíle, co se za nimi zavřely dveře, nepronesl ani slovo.

"Zradil jsi mě."

_Čo? Si tu len ty?_

Václav, jako kdyby slyšel jeho myšlenky, se po něm nervózně ohlédnul a zopakoval: "Zradil jsi nás, napadl naší zem i přes veškerá slova o přátelství, bratrství a..." Čech nevěděl, jak dál. Celá tahle situace mu přišla absurdní a jeho vlastní slova mu samotnému zněla v uších neskutečně hloupě. 

"Já, že jsem zradil vás?" Zeptsl se Ivan. Zněl téměř dotčeně.

Rasťo se zamračil a s ostrým hlasem pronesl: "Uniesli ste nás aj našich politických predstaviteľov. Toto by v iných krajinách vyvolalo vojnu. Zaobchádzate s nami ako so zajatcami."

Úsměv se vrátil do Rusovy tváře. "Poznali byste, kdybychom s vámi zacházeli jako se zajatci. Zatím jste pouze hosté."

Oba dva v tu chvíli zamrazilo. Výhružka byla v jeho slovech tak očividná, že se automaticky o pár centimetrů přisunuli k sobě. Ivan pouze mlčel, dobře si vědom jejich nervozity. Bavil se pozorováním Rastislavovy tváře, svraštělého obočí a nepřátelského pohledu. Jak moc nebezpečně a neohroženě chtěl vypadat, ale cítil z něj strach, strach, strach, stejně jako z jeho bratra, který stále čekal na vysvětlení a zatínal křečovitě zuby, až mu prosvítaly zpod rtů. Ani jeho agresivní úsměv nedokázal Rusko vyděsit. Mohl je tu klidně nechat čekat hodiny a stále by tu jen takhle stáli. Neodváží se odporovat nebo zaútočit. Byli příliš slabí a moc dobře to věděli. Celý svět stál de facto proti nim a jak mu Alfréd před dvěma dny sdělil, Amerika neměla žádný zájem vměšovat se do záležitostí Československa. Rus by si to mohl vykládat jako strach, ale jak sám s křivým úsměvem sdělil Americe, bylo by to doopravdy nerozumné strkat nos do záležitostí Sovětského svazu. 

"Tak dostaneme našu odpoveď?!" Rastislava to dlouhé mlčení čím dál víc rozčilovalo. 

Rusko taky usoudilo, že hraní si už bylo dost. Vzpřímil se a předstoupí před ně. "Soudruzi, zdá se, že jsme se tu všichni zúčastnili velkého nedorozumění." Oba dva se po něm strnule dívali. Jaké kurva nedorozumění? Cizí vojska po celé zemi? To teda bylo doopravdy velké nedorozumění. "Posaďte se." Ukázal na židle za jejich zády. Okamžitě jim to bylo proti srsti, přece nebudou sedět, zatímco on stojí nad nimi. 

"My postojíme." Řekl Václav.

"Posaďte se a hned!" Vyštěkl po nich. Rastislav už chtěl taky něco vyprsknout, ale Václav vedle něj klesnul v kolenou a posadil se. Chvilku na něj zíral, neschopný provést něco adekvátního. Netušil, jestli to byl Václavův vojenský instinkt, který se nevhodně ozval právě teď, jestli to byla zbabělost nebo jen odevzdaná smířenost se situací. Když ho uviděl, jak zjihle dosedl na židli, ztratil veškerou vůli bojovat. Posadil se vedle Česka bez toho, aby opustil Rusovy oči. 

"To nedorozumění, se týká toho, že to, co vy berete jako neohlášené vniknutí vojsk, bylo ve skutečnosti preventivní opatření proti blížící se kontrarevoluci, která vás měla znovu uvrhnout do spárů západního imperialismu."

Václav už zněl naprosto zoufale. "Ale vždyť jsem se vám to už tolikrát tenhle rok snažil -"

"Mlč!" Rusův ostrý hlas proťal vzduch a Ivan teď doopravdy dělal čest svojí pověsti. Temně fialové oči jenom zářily vztekem a jeho dosud nečitelná tvář dostala zlověstný nádech. Rastislav sebou na židli škubl, zatímco Václav na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou. Už pochopili: tohle bylo sovětské přátelství.

"Máte tu drzost říkat mi něco o tom, jak jsem vás zradil, zatímco jste to vy, kdo se první rozhodl zpřetrhat naše svazky. Zúčastnili jste se aktivně příprav celého převratu, ba jste ho dokonce plánovali od začátku tohohle roku. Chcete k tomu něco říct?"

"Nešlo nám o žádný převrat! Chtěli jsme jen zlepšit politiku a-"

Rus zavrtěl hlavou. "Za koho mě máte? Myslíte si, že jsem úplný idiot?"

"Měli jsme tě za přítele," Václav se po něm díval a ty slova doslova cedil skrz zuby. "Ukázalo se, že místo toho jste jenom další zrádcovské svině -"

Potom se to seběhlo rychle. Ivanův úsměv zmizel a Rus k Václavovi udělal velice rázný krok. Rasťo vyskočil automaticky ze židle a okamžitě byl chycen za sako Václavem, který se ho snažil strhnout za sebe. 

Proud vzájemných nadávek byl přerušen až Rastislavovou padající židlí. Když si konečně uvědomili, že se perou už jenom sami se sebou, obrátili svoje hlavy k Ivanovi, který se opět nevině usmíval. 

V tom momentě to vypadalo, že jejich reakce byla absolutně neadekvátní a pošetilá. Ivan se tvářil nanejvýš pobaveně a zároveň i překvapeně, jako kdyby ho zaútočit na ně nikdy ani ve snu nenapadlo.

"Podívejte se na sebe." Pronesl v dobré náladě. "Máte oba dva sílu jedné mouchy a myslíte si, že něco zmůžete. To, co jste si dovolili, přesahuje všechny meze. Neslyšeli jste snad, co se stalo s podobnými snahami o převrat v Maďarsku, v Polsku. V NDR? Vážně chcete tohle hnát až ke ztrátě životů?"

"Vždyť už jsou mrtví, ty zmrde. Máme krev na ulicích jenom díky tobě." Zaskuhral Václav. Rastislav ho opožděně pustil ze svého sevření, nehledě na to, jak moc se mu nechtělo. Myslel na Rusova slova a žaludek se mu při tom nepříjemně obracel. Vybavila se mu tvář Maďarska.

_“A pokud nezačnete brát, co se kolem děje, vážně, může mít brzo na ulicích tanky.”_

Ivan se zamračil. "Vy se budete muset brzy udělat rozhodnutí a odstoupit od téhle nepřístojnosti, co jste si doma natropili. Dám vám čas do zítra si to všechno promyslet. Ale moje trpělivost rozhodně není věčná, chápete to?" Když se mu nedostalo odpovědi, falešně se usmál, hlas opět jako med. "Zítra budeme jednat ve společnosti mých i vašich stranických představitelů. Dnešek berte jen jako varování. Dávám vám noc na rozmyšlenou, abyste si utřídili, co chcete zítra říct. Možná bychom mohli zapomenout na celý ten váš souhlas s kontrarevolučním hnutím a připravit si nějaké návrhy, jak se s tím vypořádat."

Václav otevřel ústa, jako kdyby k tomu chtěl něco říct, ale Rasťo ho stiskl za paži. Nemělo to cenu.

Ivan vstal a vydal se ke dveřím. Ještě než odešel, kývl na vojáky, aby je eskortovali na hotel.

* * *

Rasťo strávil několik minut prolézáním apartmánu ve snaze najít něco, co by jen v náznaku připomínalo kameru. 

"Jen ať se klidně podívají." Okomentoval Václav jeho snahy, když ho uviděl balancovat na jedné ze skříní. "Takovou šoustačku soudruzi jaktěživ nezažili."

Rastislav ani neměl sílu pokusit se o úsměv. Slezl a posadil se vedle něj na postel. Věděl, že bylo jen otázkou času, než to na ně začne doléhat. Nedozvěděli se koneckonců nic o jejich uvězněných politicích - jestli byli vůbec ještě naživu. Najednou ho pojala panika při představě, že by Dubček a další doopravdy skončili tak jako Nagy. V současné chvíli nevěděli ani o tom, co se děje v samotném Československu

Ivan měl navíc pravdu, když mluvil o jejich plné podpoře 'kontrarevoluce'. Nepamatoval si dobu, kdy by se oba dva tak ztotožňovali s politikou jejich státu. Bylo to ve skutečnosti pěkně smutné.

Václav se k němu přisunul a položil si hlavu na jeho rameno. Slepě po něm natáhl ruku a roztržitě ho začal hladit ve vlasech. “Čo sme vlastne my dvaja komu urobili?" Pronesl přiškrceně. Václav mlčel, koneckonců na to žádná odpověď ani neexistovala. Až po několika minutách znovu promluvil.

"Rasťo, slib mi prosím tě, že se budeš zejtra ovládat."

Slovák ztuhl a popuzeně se po něm podíval. "Ovládať? To myslíš ako čo? Mám ho nechať, aby ti jednu vrazil? Mám sa pozerať? Budeš sa pozerať ty, až ma bude mlátiť a-"

Václav ho ale surově zatahal za sako.

"Kurva vždyť víš, jak to myslím! Nechci, aby se nikomu z nás něco stalo a...," polkl a chvilku se díval do země, než zašeptal. "Víš přece, co se o něm říká."

"Je to magor."

"Je víc, než magor. Až s námi začne zítra hrát ty svoje psychologický hry, tak se nesmíme poddat."

"To hovorí ten pravý!" Napřímil se a potom vyhrkl: "Prinútil ťa posadiť sa ako nejakého svojho psa! Myslíš, že som to nevidel!?"

"Co to tu kurva meleš!" Rozzuřil se Václav. "Vždyť sis taky dřepl, ty hrdino! Co jsi tam chtěl dělat, vrhnout se na něj? Rusku stačí kýchnout tvým směrem a bude po tobě!” 

Rastislav k němu zvedl oči a dlouho ho pozoroval. “Ja si veľmi dobre uvedomujem, ako si ma tam chytil k sebe. Ty si bol úplne posratý, však?" Uchichtl se.

"Větší hovado jsem neviděl...," zakroutil Václav hlavou, ale usmál se u toho. Vstal a začal si sundávat oblečení, které ve špatném pokusu o zachování jeho svěžesti pověsil přes dveře skříně. Potom sebou vedle Rastislava plácl na postel. Oba dva byli neskutečně unavení, takže stačilo jenom pár minut, dokud se nepropadli do světa snů.

Když byl Rasťo uprostřed noci vzbuzen, ani ho to nepřekvapilo. 

* * *

**_Den druhý_ **

Zatímco Rastislav se převaloval v posteli až do jedenácti, a protože Václav doopravdy neměl to srdce ho budit, vzal si Čech za úkol prozkoumat jejich hotel. Osprchoval se a po návratu z koupelny s překvapením našel dva čisté obleky přehozené přes židle. Nepřátelsky je několik sekund zkoumal, ale protože jeho vlastní oblečení rozhodně neprošlo "testem nositelnosti" (ani to Slovenska, které se rozhodně nestyděl v případě nouze použít), navlékl si čistou košili i kalhoty a vyplížil se ven. 

Potkal pokojskou, která se na něj zdvořile usmála a okamžitě zmizela za nejbližšími dveřmi. Václavovi se vůbec nelíbil ten zvláštní odstup, který si od něj držela, když kolem sebe prošli. Sešel dolů po schodech a u dveří uviděl jejich dva staré známé, jak se baví o... počasí. 

"Dobré jutro." Zavolal na vojáky a oba si ho notnou chvíli nedůvěřivě prohlíželi, než mu pozdrav křečovitě oplatili. Byli to mladí kluci a téměř vypadali, jako když jsou ještě v povinné službě. Václav uvažoval, jestli by se s nimi neměl nenuceně spřátelit, ale z ostražitých tváří poznal, že si jsou velice dobře vědomi následků, které by měli z neplnění svých povinností. I přesto se Čech rozhodl pro roli hodného a současně také chorobně blbého vězně, aby prozkoumal terén.

"Kluci, myslíte, že bych se mohl projít ven?" Sám sebe překvapoval v tom, jak dobře ruštinu ovládal. Po několika letech povinné školní výuky překonal odcizení, které si za ty stovky let vytvořil.

 _Slovan jsem a Slovan budu!_ Uchechtl se pro sebe.

"To nemůžete, máme jasné rozkazy. Až nás zavolají, eskortujeme vás zpátky na místo jednání."

"Aha, tak to jo. Je to teda škoda. Chtěli jsme si udělat menší výlet. Rudé náměstí, bazilika..." Prošel kolem nich a zadíval se prosklenými dveřmi zkoumavě ven. Zároveň si uvědomoval, jak moc je u toho znervózňuje. Poznali na něm, že je divný. Snažil si představit, co se jim asi teď honilo hlavou.

_moc mladý_

_ale něco na něm není v pořádku_

_je nebezpečný_

"Musíte tu zůstat." Ozval se druhý voják a jeho slova byla o dost definitivnější. Už měli jeho přecházení plné zuby.

"Dobře, to nevadí. Však my se najíme no a.... zábavu si najdem. Stejně pak musíme našim milým soudruhům poděkovat, že nás tak pěkně ochraňují. Alespoň víme, že jsme v dobrých rukou!" Zasmál se slabomyslně a otočil se k nim zády. 

Když šel po schodech nahoru, zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou. Pokud na to přijde, utéct zvládnou. Až u dveří jejich pokoje si ale uvědomil svou hloupost.

Dubček, Smrkovský, Černík, Kriegel - to byli ti skuteční rukojmí. Pokud se Slovenskem vyvedou nějakou hloupost, odnesou to jedině oni. Sklesle se natáhl na postel vedle svého bratra a civěl do stropu. 

* * *

“Pojďme spolu mluvit na rovinu, jako bratři.” Václav to slovo musel nejdřív pořádně spolknout. “My jsme si už požadavky srovnali, chceme vidět všechny naše představitele živé a zdravé a to co nejdřív. To je první věc, co chceme splnit. Další je okamžitý odsun tvých vojsk, všech vojsk Varšavské smlouvy, protože vaše unáhlené rozhodnutí způsobilo, že už máme na ulicích mrtvé. Nemůžeš se divit našemu rozčilení a musíš také pochopit, jak se cítíme tady, stovky kilometrů od domova, když se něco takového děje.” Zadíval se mu do očí, ale nebyl vůbec schopný určit, co tam vidí. Ivan už napůl otevíral pusu, přerušen okamžitě Rastislavovým rozhodným hlasem.

“Tento unáhlený čin len zhoršil naše vzájomné vzťahy. To, o čo sme sa doma snažili, nie je kontrarevolúcia. Sme pod určitými podmienkami schopní situáciu riešiť, ale do tej doby-” 

“Rád bych si s tebou promluvil o samotě.” Řekl Slovensku Rus s očima teď plnýma zájmu. 

Václav zalapal do dechu. “To teda ne!” 

Rasťo těkal zmateně pohledem z jednoho na druhého a potom po několika sekundách nejistě prohlásil: “Môžeš predsa hovoriť otvorene, je to rovnako tak Vác… sme tu za jeden celok a nemám pred ním čo tajiť.

“A on před tebou?” Vypálil na něj Rus okamžitě a Čech sevřel vzteky ruce v pěst. 

“Rasťo...,” procedil skrz zuby. Slovák se k němu otočil a chvilku ho zkoumal nevesele očima. Václav stiskl zuby ještě pevněji k sobě.

_Panebože věř mi, alespoň tady mi věř._

Rastislav se rozhodoval dlouho. Potom prohlásil: “Hovor. Či má nejaká tajomstva, tak na tom teraz nezáleží.”

“Právě, že na tom docela záleží. Zatím, co jste byli pryč, si Češi uspořádali ve Vysočanech sjezd. Nezákonný sjezd. Zašili se tam do nějaké továrny, odkud ovládají to, o čem se vy dva bojíte mluvit jako o kontrarevoluci. S minimálním počtem Slováků, dokonce je možné, že tam nebyli vůbec žádní. Podle všeho to dlouho připravovali...” 

“Ty si myslíš, že nevím, co děláš,” zavrčel Václav, ale hlas se mu v zoufalosti zlomil. “Ty... jak se kurva opovažuješ!” Otočil se a chytnul Rastislava za rameno. “Víš, co dělá, no tak prosím tě řekni mi, že víš, o co se snaží?!”

Rasťo se k němu otočil a i přes to, jak se mračil, nedíval se po Václavovi nijak nenávistně. Potom se vrátil očima zpátky k Rusku. “Václav sem prišiel so mnou. A môžem ti potvrdiť, že v noci naozaj potajomky necestuje do Československa, aby tam plánoval kontrarevolúciu.” Václav sjel úlevně na židli o pár milimetrů níž. “Ak si Česi organizujú tajný zjazd, ťažko z Bratislavy tajne premiestnia tiež všetkých mojich poslancov. Vzhľadom na to, že sú niekde v továrni, sa mi nezdá, že by to plánovali. A aj keby, na to, čo tu riešime my traja, to nemá absolútne žiadny vplyv. To si môžeme s Václavom vyriešiť sami, pretože to sú záležitosti Československa A NIE VAŠE!" Začal na něj řvát, ruce sevřené vzteky v pěst, zatímco Václav strnule sledoval Ivanův obličej, připraven na nejhorší. "Legálne sa naozaj zísť nemôžu, to máš úplnú pravdu, pretože prvý tajomník je nezvestný, ak vôbec ešte žije!

Ivan si je zkoumavě měřil a potom si chvilku upravoval límec kravaty. Rasťo by až téměř řekl, že byl rozhozen. Rusův úsměv se ale v mžiku vrátil znovu na své místo. 

“Pochopil jsem tedy, že potřebujete ještě nějaký čas na utřídění vašich požadavků.”

“Nic nepotřebujeme, chceme je vidět!” Vložil se do toho Václav. 

“Přestaň mi skákat do řeči, ano?” Pronesl mírně jízlivým tónem. “Potřebujete oba čas, o tom se s vámi nebudu hádat. Doufám, že si do té doby zchladíte ty vaše horoucí hlavy.” Vrhl významný pohled směrem ke Slovensku a otočil se ke dveřím. Jen Václav stačil zahlédnout, jak se jeho úsměv rozplynul přesně v tom v momentě, kdy se k nim obrátil zády.

Byli znovu eskortováni na hotel.

* * *

**_Den třetí_ **

Další den se situace víceméně opakovala. Rusko na ně tlačilo, aby ustoupili, zatímco Česko a Slovensko se ho snažili přesvědčit o jejich dobrých úmyslech.

“Moc dobře víš, proč jsem od začátku hledal tvou pomoc. Měl jsem tě za vzor po tom, co jsi porazil Německo.”

“A vidíš, jak ses mi za to odvděčil?”

“Jak ses mi odvděčil ty?! Rozumíš, že okupace... copak nechápeš, jak je celá tahle zkurvená situace na hlavu postavená? Chceš si tu hrát na našeho ochránce, zatímco budeš u nás doma střílet do lidí? Protože to už jsem zažil a nechci to zažít víckrát!"

“Ty máš doopravdy velkou drzost přirovnávat mě k němu.” Pronesl Rus a posadil se zpátky do křesla. “Je snad Německo tvůj bratr? Pokládal by za tebe on někdy život”

Václav vypadal, jako když si chce na místě odplivnout. 

“Tak jak si to mám tedy vykládat? Už od konce války se vám snažím pomoc a místo přátelství se ke mně obrácíte zády a přiděláváte mi problémy. Kdybyste viděli, jak nechutnou propagandu doma spustili vaši lidé. Opravdu není těžké poznat, co se vám teď honí v hlavách...

“Já... Ivane kurva pochop, že jste přijeli s celou armádou do naší země. Jak na to lidi asi mají reagovat?!”

Rastislav se do toho vložil. "Chápu to samozrejme len tak, že ste prišli zmariť úsilie o reformy, pretože sa vám znepáčili naše pokusy nie zničiť, ale pretvoriť a vylepšiť súčasný režim.”

Ivan byl očividně zamyšlen, podle toho jak zaujatě zíral na strom. “Vy musíte ale taky pochopit, že pravice u vás nabyla nezvykle na síle, což je jen a jen vaše chyba. Část z vás prostě tyhle slova, co mi tu říkáte, nemyslí vážně. A pokud to nedokážete v sobě zničit, je to jen moje povinnost vám s tím pomoc. No není to tak?”

“Pomoct,” Václav zkřivil tvář, “tím že ty lidi zabiješ? Jen tak?”

Po dlouhé odmlce Rus znovu promluvil. “Bude třeba udělat nějaké stranické změny. Zrušit tuhle proti-sovětskou propagandu a nahradit jí jinou, ryze přátelskou. Musíte okamžitě zničit ten šovinismus, co se u vás rozmáhá.“

* * *

"Čau, tady Vašek." Čech otevřel pusu a překvapeně se podíval na čísla přístroje, který držel. Rastislav vedle se něj nervózně ošil. Tak trochu tu na něco zapomněli.

"Naz... ahoj."

Rastislav seděl dostatečně blízko, aby slyšel Ludmilin rozzuřený hlas.

"My jsme byli uneseni." Zaskuhral Václav a Rasťo vykulil oči a zavrtěl hlavou. "A... a byli jsme skoro furt na pokoji. Jsme v hotelu v... ne?"

Václav měl špatné svědomí, telefon měli navíc celou dobu přímo vedle sebe. I když jeho monitorování bylo nepochybné, známky života alespoň projevit mohli.

"To je odjinud. My vlastně nevíme… je to nějaká vládní budova, ale nikdy jsme tu předtím nebyli. Prosím tě nezlob se, ale nešlo to. Já i Rasťo jsme v pořádku, vyvíjejí na nás tady nátlak, abychom podepsali nějaký prohlášení." Václav začal bubnovat prsty o stolek. "No, o to tu právě jde. Že jsme tu tak dlouho. Jak… jak je doma? Co v Praze, slyšel jsem... a že na Slovensku bylo nějak hodně obětí, ale tady on nic necítil... jo? No zaplaťpánbůh." Václav se obrátil na Rastislava a se zavřenýma očima kývl hlavou. Rasťo se s úlevou rozvalil v křese." A co Karolína?" Chvíle ticha. "Nevíš.”

Rastislav ho poslouchal už jen napůl. Když Václav skončil, posadil se vedle něj.

"Byla pěkně naštvaná, že jsme jí hned nezavolali."

Rasťo se kousl do rtu a kývl. "Čo doma?"

“Tanky.” Procedil Václav skrz zuby. 

* * *

**_Den čtvrtý_ **

Oba dva seděli na posteli a pozorovali hodiny na stěně, které ukazovaly tři ráno. Ani jednomu z nich se nechtělo spát. Pozitiva dnešního dne se dala shrnout jen velice stručně: Dubček s dalšími byli všichni naživu a prezident Svoboda přijel do Moskvy s přesvědčením, že co nejdřív pojedou domů. 

Nebo to jim alespoň řekl, když je s úlevným úsměvem našel sedět na židlích v zasedačce. Asi nešlo o velmi příjemný pocit zjistit, že dva národy, o které se máte starat, jednoho dne zmizeli z povrchu země, která jim patří. Svobodův optimismus ale nebyl Sověty vůbec sdílen. Obzvlášť kladli důraz na to, že si nikdo z československé delegace neuvědomuje závažnost celé situace. Podle Rusů to, co se u nich stalo, nebyla už jen záležitost pouze jejich, ale celého Sovětského svazu. 

Rasťo vedle něj zaskřípal zuby, když tohle uslyšeli. 

Měli strach, že pokud se tahle situace bude opakovat i v jiných zemích, imperialistické síly toho okamžitě využijí. Nechtělo to moc důvtipu, Sověti se jednoduše báli o moc a oni Václav si toho byli teď velmi dobře vědomi. Nepopravili jejich politiky jen kvůli jejich užitečnosti - proč se jich zbavovat, když je můžou využít jako nástroj k získání Českslovenska zpátky pod kontrolu.

"Nemali na to žiadne právo, v žiadnej ich zmluve, ktorú sme podpísali, nič také nebolo." Pronesl Rasťo rozhořčeně, opřený nahými zády o rám postele. Václav se bezradně poškrábal na bradě. Držel už poměrně silné přesvědčení, že na co kdo nemá právo, bylo Rusům úplně ukradené. Ivan na ně celé dnešní jednání pouze znepokojivě upíral oči, pokud tedy zrovna nehypnotizoval Brežněva.

Václavovi to až nechutně něco připomínalo, i když se to stále nedalo srovnat se Stalinem, který svou železnou rukou doslova drtil Rusko do formy, jakou si představoval. A bohužel si tohle vše uvědomoval až teď, když bylo pozdě.

Tenkrát po válce byl jako slepý a hluchý, věřící tenkrát téměř všemu, co mu Rus řekl a věřil stejně slepě i v socialismus, který je měl zachránit před vším špatným, co se mu v minulosti událo. 

_SSSR nikdy netrpěla hospodářskou krizí, že ano?_

Jenže co když všechno bylo úplně jinak? Co když socialismus a orientace na východ nebyla správná cesta?

Ten hlas Václavovi duní v uších a stahuje mu hrdlo. Socialismus byla ta nejlepší cesta. Nezáleželo na tom, co si myslel před Únorem. Chtěl, aby stát fungoval a aby všichni byli spokojení. To jim mohl slíbit pouze socialismus a po dvaceti letech se měl tento sen snad proměnit ve skutečnost. Systém to byl dobrý, ale zneužitelný - měl svoje vady. Proč ale tedy byli potrestáni, když se je snažili odstranit? Neměli snad právo na to, aby se jim vedlo dobře? Proč místo toho, aby ostatní čerpali z jejich reforem a inspirovali se moderními ideami, měli v zemi tanky?

"Keď si býval u Rakúska bolo to rovanké? Hovoril vám, kam ísť a kam neísť, čo robiť...," promluvil Rasťo konečně a díval se na něj unavenýma očima. 

Čech se kousl do rtu a po chvíli mlčení promluvil: "Rád bych ti řekl, že u Rodericha jsme sice oficiálně nemohli nic udělat, ale nikdo z nás se mu nebál říct svůj pravý názor. Že jsme měli určitou svobodu a mohli jsme... čistě teoreticky samozřejmě, odejít kdy se nám zlíbilo. Ale co se týče těch podstatných věcí tak... je to bohužel úplně to samé." 

K jeho překvapení si ale Rastislav dal ruce přes obličej a prudce se nadechl, jako kdyby mu tím přiznáním zasadil ránu. 

"Takže takto to je? Z jednej monarchie do pazúrov druhej? Zase máme nášho pána, ktorému budeme ponížene slúžiť?!"

Václav na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou. Měl chuť mu říct, ať se uklidní, přece tohle není pro něj žádná novinka a Václav za to přece nemůže, jenže… sám tomu nevěřil. Dal si přece za úkol, že je oba vyvede z poválečného neštěstí. Cítil se za něj zodpovědný - ať se to Slovensku jakkoliv nelíbilo - a pokud tohle všechno byl jeden velký omyl, zbývalo tedy na něm, aby to dal do pořádku.

Kdyby tedy věděl jak.

* * *

**_Den pátý a šestý_ **

“Vojska jen tak neodejdou, ne dokud bude váš rozhlas vysílat lži a rozeštvávat na vašich ulicích občanskou válku.” 

Oba dva na něj po těch slovech poulili oči, Václav se neuvěřitelně šklebil zatímco si Rastislav kousal ret. 

“Ano, jestli se vy dva neuklidníte, může to přejít i ve válku. Když jste chtěli tu upřímnost.” Rus se postavil a přešel směrem ke dveřím. “Teď tedy moje požadavky: Ty,” hodil hlavou směrem k Václavovi, “se postaráš o to, aby ten sjezd byl anulován. Já vás nechám jít za tím vaším Dubčekem a dalšími, abyste je přesvědčili, co vlastně vaše národy doopravdy chtějí. Mělo by to obsahovat i přátelství se Sovětským svazem. To je první krok k tomu, aby mohly ozbrojené síly opustit vaše území. Ty,” trhl hlavou směrem ke Slovensku, “jim vysvětlíš, jak důležité je plnění dohody, kterou jsme podepsali v Čiernej nad Tisou a o nutnosti odložení mimořádného sjezdu, ano?”

Nikdo z nich neřekl ani slovo. 

“Předem vás upozorňuju, že v téhle fázi už je to jen na vás. Jestli chcete zůstat, mě to jen potěší a s ostatními si budete jistě skvěle rozumět.” Usmál se. “Ale pokud byste radši jeli co nejdřív domů, naše požadavky bez dalšího otálení podepíšete.” 

* * *

"Je to rovnako hrozné, pozerať sa na neho v takomto stave. Vo chvíli, keď potrebuješ ty sám... keď mi obaja potrebujeme..."

Rastislav byl poměrně otřesen z toho, v jakém stavu se Dubček nacházel. Když se s ním chtěli vidět, bylo jim řečeno, že leží a není mu dobře. Dle Svobodových slov nešlo jen o taktiku Sovětů držet je od sebe a tak tedy zůstali sedět na pokoji.

"Ale prosím tě, on se dá dohromady. Je mladý ještě, ne?" Václav vyfouknul ven cigaretový kouř a Rasťo na něj upřel dopálený pohled. 

"Je mladý, no áno! Nič lepšie som od teba ani nečakal!"

"Stěžuj si, klidně," řekl lehkým hlasem. Svou další poznámkou Slovensko úplně dorazil. "Ale pokud se teď budeš snažit stavit se proti mně do opozice, jseš kretén."

Rastislav vstal a Václav si ho líně změřil. Típnul cigaretu v popelníku na nočním stolku a věnoval svému bratrovi úsměv, který mu Rasťo neméně sladce oplatil. Byli oba příšerně vyburcovaní, v křeči z toho, že nohama nestáli na vlastní půdě, když se doma něco dělo. Koneckonců bránit svou zem byl jedním z jejich nejzákladnějších pudů a nacházet se stovky kilometrů daleko od ní jim dobře opravdu nedělalo.

Rastislav do Václava strčil a ten se u toho div nesvalil na postel. Čech po Slovensku natáhl ruce a chňapl ho za košili, až Rastislavovi odletěl knoflík.

"Vidíš, čo robíš?" Zamračí se Slovák a znovu do něj drcnul, tentokrát ramenem.

"Ty do mě strkáš!" Zaječel mu Václav do ucha, a když se ho pokusil popadnout, dostal loktem obrovskou herdu do břicha. Rastislav ho při tom držel ve smrtelném sevření a jeho ubohé snahy vymanit se mu skončily tak, že se na něj Rasťo svalil a přimáčknul ho k matraci.

Chvilku se nedělo absolutně nic.

"Proč sis na mě proboha lehnul, běž dolů..."

"Snažim sa absorbovať tvoju tuposť."

"No haha tak to vím i o lepších způsobech, jak bys mě mohl absorbovat."

Rasťo ho plácnul přes pusu. 

“Nech toho!”

"Ty toho nechaj!"

"Dneska jsi vážně originální."

Rastislav mu, jak tam tak na něm ležel, sevře prsty kolem krku. "Originálne ťa začnem škrtiť. Ako by sa ti to páčilo? Normálne zajtra im poviem: zabil som Česko. Sral ma a už sa to nedalo.” Usmál se a pak zúžil oči. “Iste by ma pochopili..."

"Co to tu kecáš za blbosti? Tak až zabiješ Česko, tak se ti budu mstít ze záhrobí. A ty skončíš v pekle." 

Rasťo se prohnaně usmál. “Tak to ťa zabiť nemôžem, pretože po smrti ťa už nechcem ani vidieť!”

Václavovi na okamžik cukly koutky, vzápětí ale vykulil oči a teatrálně zalapal po dechu. “Tak to jsi teda, kamaráde, pěkně posral.”

Váleli se chvíli po sobě na posteli, ale nakonec to stejně skončilo s oběma opřenými o pelest postele, obklopeni neskutečným bordelem, který tu za těch pár dní nadělali.

"Já už kurva chci domů,” zašeptal Václav přiškrceně a Rastislav si položil hlavu k němu na rameno. Oba dva tušili, co se zítra stane, všechna ta jednání, pokud se tak vůbec dalo přesvědčování a výhružky Rusů nazvat, vlastně směřovala jenom k tomu jednomu a jejich politici sdíleli sentiment úplně stejný. 

Jedno bylo jisté. Všechny jejich iluze ohledně socialismu a jakoukoliv budoucí nápravu režimu, začaly z jejich hlav pomalu ale jistě mizet.

* * *

_**Den sedmý 26. srpna** _

_Nemysli._

_Když myslíš, tak nemluv._

_Když mluvíš, tak nepiš._

_Když píšeš, tak nepodepisuj._

_Když jsi podepsal - pak se nediv._

A oni to podepsali.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Antonín Novotný, třetí komunistický prezident, nechvalně známý kupováním si podpory pomocí bílých obálek, problémy s mluvením v souvislých větách a svojí velkou averzí ke Slovákům.
>   * 17\. srpna: Na žádost maďarského vůdce Kádára došlo v Komárně k jeho setkání s Dubčekem; Kádár tlumočil značnou nespokojenost Moskvy s vývojem v Československu a poukazoval na možné vážné důsledky z toho plynoucí (vojenskou intervenci).  
> 
>   * Za **pražské jaro** se označuje období politického uvolnění v ČSR. Toto období začalo v roce 1967 na prosincovém plenárním zasedání ústředního výboru strany, které skončilo 5. ledna 1968, kdy se prvním tajemníkem ústředního výboru KSČ stal  Dubček, a pokračovalo srpna téhož roku, kdy vojska Varšavské smlouvy v čele s armádou SSSR vstoupila do Československa, aby zastavila započaté reformy
>   * [“zvací dopis”](https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Zvac%C3%AD_dopis) byl napsaný protireformními komunisty, nejznámější z nich asi Vasil Biľak
>   * Tzv. **Moskevský protokol** je dokument shrnující výsledek jednání mezi SSSR a ČSSR, která probíhala 23. až 26. srpna 1968 v Moskvě. Dokument podepsali všichni členové delegace s výjimkou Františka Kriegela. Sověty diktované body protokolu znamenaly ideové popření celého Pražského jara, přijetí „bratrské pomoci SSSR“ a otevření cesty k budoucí normalizaci.  
> 
>   * Imre Nagy je jméno komunistického reformního politika, který se při maďarském povstání postavil na stranu povstalců a byl později po vykonstruovaném procesu popraven. 
>   * citát na konci je od Jana Wericha 
> 

> 
> _Komentář i kritika potěší :)_


	28. Sľúbili sme si vydržať

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V Československu se normalizuje situace a naděje na reformy se po pár měsících definitivně rozplývá.
> 
> za překlad slovenčiny děkuju dokudoki

**říjen 1968, Praha**

Rastislav měl radost, ale ta mu hořkla to v ústech při pohledu na Václava, který se díval nepřítomně z okna dolů na tank líně opouštějící město. Byla to věc, kterou měl dostat už před dvaceti lety. Vlastně už od začátku. Ale ani on se nedokázal zbavit trpkosti, v jaké se jejich země nacházela. A co s tím udělají?

_Nič. My nebudeme robiť vôbec nič._

Když to začalo vypadat, že federalizace bude nakonec jediná reforma, kterou se doopravdy podaří prosadit, dokázal Václav jen těžko potlačit znechucení. Rastislav se samozřejmě od začátku nijak netajil tím, co je pro něj nejdůležitější, a tak tu tedy měli znovu slovenskou a českou národní radu. 

"Zasa si otrávený, pretože sa nerobí len to, čo ty chceš?" Pronesl Rasťo a Václav ho trucovitě ignoroval.

"Dej pokoj." Odbyl ho Čech a natáhl se v křesle. Potom se zašklebil. "Rukou ti potřásat nebudu, hodlám se tu s tebou ještě za rok sejít." 

Rastislav na něj chvilku jen tiše zíral.

"Co je?"

"Snažím sa prísť na to, čím ťa snahy o rovnosť medzi nami tak znechucujú."

"Mě znechucují důležitější věci. Jako například tanky tady, pokud sis toho v návalu nacionalismu nevšiml."

Rasťo zalapal nevěřícně po dechu. "Nacionalizmu? Ako ma môžeš kurva obviňovať z nacionalizmu, ty idiot?!"

"Nejen ty." Václav se posadil a věnoval mu roztrpčený pohled. "Je hezký, co jsi říkal v Moskvě. Ale potom udělat takovou sprosťárnu a nechat ten sjezd prohlásit za neplatný."

"A tvoji politici snáď nesúhlasili?!"

"To byla rezignace, zatímco Husák z toho zase udělal šovinistickou komedii, hezky zapadající do režie Ivanů." Založil si ruce na prsou.

“Áno, vyčítaj mi, že sa ma moji ľudia zastávajú. Nechcel by si ho trebárs dať do basy… nie počkaj, veď on už za toto sedel desať rokov! Za to, že sa staral!”

Václav se k němu s zamračeně naklonil. "Ty naivo!” Zašeptal. “Copak ti to neni divný, jak dobře si tam s nima rozuměl?" 

“Dubček si s nimi predtým tiež rozumel.” 

"Jo no a ten nám tam byl taky k hovnu platnej!” Když si všimnul Slovákova výrazu, zakroutil hlavou. “No nekoukej takhle na mě! Vždyť to bylo hrozný ho poslouchat..." 

Rasťo se zvedl z křesla, neschopný už posedávat na místě a poslouchat ho. Jemu rozhodně Dubčekův radiový projev taky nijak nepřidal, ale Václavovy řeči o bulení v přímém přenosu stejně slyšet nechtěl, obzvlášť když Čech sám neměl v té době zrovna suché oči. “Nemá zmysel sa s tebou baviť. Až si vytiahneš hlavu z riti, tak pokojne môžeme diskutovať!"

"S tebou jo?! Měli bychom udělat tajemníkem tebe, to bys byl třeba na chvíli spokojený, i když já pochybuju, že jsi takového stavu vůbec schopen!"

Karolína v té chvíli otevřela dveře kanceláře, a když uviděla jejich nasupené obličeje, protočila oči. "Už zase? Že vás to ještě baví…” Položila arch před Rastislava. “Tohle si pořádně přečti, co se ti nelíbí tak zaškrtni a hlavně proboha při všem, co je ti svaté, z toho neudělej omalovánky." Rastislav si znechuceně vzal papíry a kousavě jí poděkoval. Praha se otočila k Česku. "A ty! Ty si to přečti, rozumíš!? Ne že to zase najdu někde válet!" Pleskla ho s tím přes záda a Václav jí vytrhnl papíry z ruky.

"Vidíš, to je presne ten tvoj prístup. Keby ti na… keby si chcel naozaj medzi nami rovnosť, tak by si z toho mal rovnakú radosť ako ja! Lenže ty to miesto toho ignoruješ!”

"Asi tak jako jsi ty ignoroval ostatní reformy. Přijdu na Slovensko a otevřu si noviny…"

Rastislav se začal od srdce smát. “No nehovor! Ani si nepamätám, kedy som ťa videl s niečim iným než Právom alebo Lidovkami. A že dokonca po slovensky si pán čítal! Povedz mi, máme sa v tej tvojej realite aspoň lepšie ako tu?"

Václav zakroutil hlavou a potom se po něm odevzdaně podíval. Podobné debaty vedli už od června a za tu dobu jejich vůle hádat se nesmírně ochabla. Nakonec proč se pouštět proti sobě, když nepřítel si venku projížděl dennodenně jejich ulicemi a oni s tím nedokázali nic udělat.

Rastislav si taky rezignovaně povzdechl a plácnul sebou na kanape, kde se nespokojeně převaloval, dokud konečně nezaujmul uspokojivou pozici, natažen přes celou sedačku s chodidly komicky trčícími přes opěradlo. 

“Čože my dvaja nemôžeme mať nikdy pokoj…” Zamumlal Rasťo tiše a Václav si na to dokázal jen složit hlavu do dlaní.

Ne že by na něco takového už tisíckrát nepomyslel. Budou to prostě muset zase jednou vydržet.

* * *

**únor 1969, Nitra**

Rasťo sledoval s nevelkým zaujetím Mirka Dušína na obrazovce televizoru, když žárovka v lampě na stolku zablikala a vypadl proud.

“Ale kurva!” Zanadával Václav, kterého Záhada hlavolamu zřejmě neskutečně fascinovala, soudě dle mírně dementního výrazu, který se při sledování seriálu na jeho tváři objevoval. Rastislav mohl být nakonec rád, existovaly skutečně horší způsoby odpoutávání se od reality a na vytrhávání mu flašek z ruky obvykle neměl chuť ani sílu.

Když se mu podařilo vyhrabat ze skříně svíčku, vrátil se zpátky do postele.

“Petrolejku si nenašel?” Zeptal se Václav zklamaně.

“Nie,” vydechl a plácnul sebou zpátky vedle něj. Popravdě byl rád, že je konečně klid od televize. Od rána se cítil divně, pobolívaly ho záda, a jak nebylo po bárku co dělat, neměl nikde posezení, až tím šel Václavovi na nervy.

Ten se teď rozvaloval na posteli pár centimetrů od Rastislava. Příliš brzo na to, aby šli spát a příliš pozdě se někam vydávat. Venku byla tma a studený zimní vítr sem tam zalomcoval okny. 

“Chceš ty záda namazat?” Zeptal se Václav, který si za ta léta vycvičil na jeho nálady poměrně dobrý čuch. Rasťo po pár sekundách, kdy předstíral, že nad tím přemýšlí, se poslušně převalil na břicho a vyhrnul si tričko.

“To sis to taky nemohl svlíknout sám,” postěžoval si otráveně Čech a pracně přetáhl triko přes Rastislavovu hlavu. Podrbal ho ve vlasech a Rasťo se na něj zezdola vědoucně usmál. Potom se Václav natáhl ke stolku, kde se pár sekund hrabal a hledal indulonu. 

Ale to už konečně ucítil Václavovy dlaně na svojí kůži a Rasťo slastně zavřel oči. Napjaté svaly se pod jeho rukama pomalu uvolňovaly a on si pouze občas nahlas úlevně oddychl, když se prsty Česka dotkly těch nejztuhlejších míst.

Václav se zastavil a zadíval se zamyšleně na kůži pod svýma rukama. Byl tam poměrně dobře zřízený, když nepočítal nerovná bílá kolečka od vytrhaných šípů, která se sem tam objevovala po celých jeho zádech, už před válkou měl celou pravou lopatku a zadní část ramena posetou napůl zhojenými fleky spálenin. Ty teď místy protínaly kolmé jizvy od nože, dělající rovné čáry v jeho už tak poničené kůži. Pokud to člověk vyloženě nehledal, asi by v té pasece nepoznal, co to je. Václav to samozřejmě věděl až moc dobře a Rasťo se rychle nadechl, když mu lopatku začal hníst prsty. 

“Neboj, kľudne môžeš pritlačiť.” Řekl a pak se pod ním zavrtěl. Kolem svých jizev neměl žádné existenciální problémy a velmi často si od něj vyžadoval drbání v místech, kam si nedosáhl.

Ruka ale na Rastislavově rameni strnula. "Musí to strašně bolet." Pronesl Čech chraplavě, když palcem přejel po spálenině, která tvarem tak trochu připomínala Bratislavu. 

Rastislav si vzpomněl na tu bolest, na zápach vlastní seškvařené kůže a masa, slyšící jako ozvěnu křik Turecka, který po něm tu pochodeň hodil. Nebyla to pěkná věc hořet. Václav chvíli mlčel a zíral tupě do stěny. 

“Já to nechápu, jak to dokázal udělat.” Promluvil konečně do ticha. Svíčka plápolala na stole a vrhala na jeho obličej stíny, takže vypadal z dálky jako nějaká příšera. Bohužel ne moc strašidelná, aby přinutila stovky tanků rozseté po Československu na odchod. Bylo to teprve pár dní, co šli Palachovi na pohřeb a oba to tak trochu ještě vstřebávali. Hlavně Václav. 

“Pověz mi, jak jsem to mohl tak posrat, že se mi děti snaží spáchat sebevraždu, jen abych se probral.” Stále se na Rastislava nedíval a Slovák tušil, že by se v té chvíli nedokázal podívat do očí asi nikomu. 

Žárovka zablikala a jejich ložnice se zalila světlem. Václav zamžoural a natáhl se, aby sfoukl svíčku. Ještě několik minut tiše pracoval na zádech Slovenska, ale bylo poznat, že už do toho nedával tolik síly jako předtím. Rasťo ho proto rukou chytl za stehno a jemně ho poplácal.

"To už je v pohode. Vďaka."

Václav slezl a Rastislav se k němu okamžitě přisunul a objal ho kolem trupu. Pár minut hypnotizoval stěnu před sebou a potom se ještě víc přitiskl k Česku a s nosem zabořeným v jeho vlasech ho líbnul na šíji. Netrvalo to dlouho a už ho svým tělem tlačil k matraci. Rastislavovy rty byly horké a Václav slastně zavřel oči, když cítil, jak se celé jeho tělo uvolňuje pod jeho rukami, které mu šátraly pod košilí. Rasťo ho z ní konečně vysoukal, přičemž se na něj díval s drobným úsměvem a Václav tušil, že měl něco za lubem. Něco, co se mu bude hodně líbit.

Chvilku to vypadlo, že si s ním jen hraje, kousal do na krk a do rtů, uchechtl se, když mu Václav pomalu sjel dolů po stehnech a sevřel jeho zadek. Slezl z něj potom, velice náhle a Václav měl chuť ho chytnout a přitáhnout si ho zpátky, než mu Rasťo ukázal, aby si lehnul hlavou k pelesti.

Stáhnul potom Václavovy trenýrky a natáhl se mezi jeho nohy. Ještě mu úplně nestál, ale to nebylo nic, s čím by si páreček šikovných rukou...

Překvapeně zalapal po dechu, protože Rasťo se s rukama očividně nehodlal zdržovat. Začal potom jednou masírovat jeho kulky, jako kdyby toužil, aby se mu tu na místě hned udělal. Václav roztáhnul víc nohy a pokusil se mírně nadzvednout, to už ho ale Rasťova ústa úplně opoustila. Na tváři Slovenska se objevil spokojený úsměv. Prohlížel si ho a rukou mu přejíždí po trupu, než se zastavil na jeho prsou a prstem obtáhnul Václavovu jizvu. Ten ho sledoval tak trochu mučednicky, věděl, co přijde, ale stále si na to ještě nedokázal zvyknout, když ucítil jeho ústa na zjizvené kůži. Začal to dělat až po válce, jako by si tím vynahrazoval jiné věci, co jim tenkrát v posteli chyběly, jeho počáteční pokusy se jí vždy jakoby nenápadně dotknout, i když Václav samozřejmě i tenkrát věděl své. 

Když potom později vylezl ze sprchy, předstírající že nevidí, jak si ho Rasťo při oblékání se zalíbením prohlížel, stále mu ta myšlenka nešla vyhnat z hlavy a proto se k němu otočil a zeptal se:

“Víš co je na tom tvym uctívání mýho šrámu tak nejdivnější?” Rasťo překvapeně zdvihnul hlavu. “Že před válkou si jí úplně spokojeně ignoroval.” Odpověděl si sám. Nemyslel to nijak zle a rozhodně to nebyla ta nejdivnější věc, co mu Rasťo v posteli dělal jen… Proč prostě nemohli předstírat, že ji nemá? Dle Václava by to udělalo všechny hned o moc šťastnější.

“Pretože predtým si ma na naň nenechal skoro ani siahnuť,” prohlásil Rasťo téměř trucovitě. Přišlo mu to teď jako úplná pitomost, ale na druhou stranu chtěl, aby to jeho bratr pochopil. “Vieš ja...,” nadechnul se a Václav na chvíli vypadal, že ho ani neposlouchal, zatímco si věšel sako na skříň. Jejich svršky samozřejmě hned všechny popadaly a to dávalo Rastislavovi čas.

Václav si sednul vedle něj na postel a poplácal ho po zádech. “Nemusíš mít k tomu žádný důvod, jen mi to nikdy nedávalo smysl, co na ní vidíš.”

Rasťo se kousl do rtu. Dle něj ta jizva k Česku tak nějak patřila, ale měl téměř stoprocentní jistotu, že zrovna tohle by Václav slyšel hodně nerad. Rasťo byl příliš starý na to, aby z něčeho takového, dělal vadu na kráse a nakonec to mělo i skrytou symboliku. Prostě to tak nějak říkalo ‘přežil jsem a ani nejhorší rány mě nezastaví’ nebo něco, co by po vyslovení znělo podobně stupidně. Problém byl, že symbolika se teď jaksi změnila a vděčit za to mohli Václavovu nejzápadnějšímu sousedovi. Rasťo měl od Maďarska co by jednu jizvu, dáno tím, že spolu v minulosti muž na muže (nebo tedy na ženu) téměř nebojovali, zato Václav byl těmihle značkami od nich doslova posetý. Rastislavovi se to popravdě ani trochu nelíbilo.

“Viem...,” dal si ruku přes čelo a bojoval chvíli s tím, co chtěl říct. “Viem, že to bolo odo mňa neskutočne hlúpe a... no cítim sa teraz trochu trápne. Je mi jasné, že nezmažem tie stovky rokov, čo si musel prežiť v jeho spoločnosti, ale…,” nadechl se a neměl odvahu se na něj teď podívat, protože Čech byl podezřele zticha a nehybně seděl vedle něj. “Chcel som, aby keď sa na seba pozrieš do zrkadla, aby si nemyslel na neho ale na mňa. " Ty poslední slova ze sebe doslova vychrlil. Stále neměl odvahu mu pohlédnout do očí a Václav sám ze sebe nevydal ani hlásku, dokud nevstal a pomalu nepřešel k oknu. Rasťo uslyšel, jak nabral několikrát rychle vzduch do plic a překvapeně nad tím zvukem otevřel ústa.

“Václav?” Řekl a zároveň vstal. Chtěl mu položit ruku na rameno, ale měl strach, co až se otočí, uvidí. Václav se obrátil nakonec sám a díval se na něj, jako kdyby ho viděl poprvé v životě, s uslzenýma očima a zarudlými tvářemi. Rastislava to na chvíli kompletně odzbrojilo.

“Proč...,” nadechl se Václav, ve snaze se trochu sebrat. “Jak ty to kurva děláš, že ke mně dokážeš být tak…” Musel si polknout, jak mu slova vázla v krku. Chytnul se za tvář.

“Aký?” Hlesl Rasťo. Václav k němu udělal krok a chytl ho oběma rukami za tvář. 

“Ty to vůbec nechápeš, já... to není o něm, je to... ale že tě tohle kurva vůbec napadlo!” Přitiskl ho k sobě a jeho objetí bylo tak silné, že měl Rasťo problémy se nadechnout. Sám kolem něj ale ovíjel svoje ruce, a ačkoliv nic z toho dočista nechápal, chtěl aby byl v pohodě, a hlavně ať tu nezačne brečet. Václav trochu popotáhl nosem, ale potom mu dal pusu a znovu se po něm podíval zarudlýma očima.

“Občas zapomínám, že mě máš taky rád.” Vydral ze sebe. Pokusil se o úsměv, ale to už ho Rasťo líbal na ústa a nechtěl nic dalšího slyšet, protože jak si dovoluje pochybovat o tom, že ho má rád? Václav ho pomalu dostrkal do postele, kde z něj překvapivě nezačal strhávat oblečení, ale donutil ho položit si hlavu na jeho prsa, kde se mu začal probírat prsty ve vlasech. 

“Co bych bez tebe dělal...,” přitáhl si ho ještě víc k sobě a vlepil mu pusu do vlasů. Rastislav se po něm podíval, než s drobným úsměvem odpověděl:

"Ale veď ty ma predsa tááák nepotrebuješ...” Václav ho ihned umlčel svými rty a začal mu šeptat do ucha že ne a kde tenhle nesmysl slyšel, i když oba moc dobře věděli, z čích úst to tenkrát vyšlo. Po několika minutách, kdy si už Rasťo myslel, že jeho bratr usnul, se od něj ozvalo:

“Svým způsobem je to bod, od kterého to už nejsem já.”

Rastislav se zamračil. “Ako ‘nejsem já’? Samozrejme, že si to stále ty.”

“Ne tak jako dřív. Hodně jsem toho ten den ztratil a už to nikdy nezískal zpátky. Když jsme vytvořili náš stát tak jsem měl určitou naději, ale...” 

"Všetci sa meníme. Ani ja nie som rovnaký, ako som bol v tej dobe.” A Rasťo byl za tenhle fakt neskutečně vděčný. 

Václav pár sekund mlčel. “Je to úžasný pocit, bojovat za něco, v co věříš, víš? Já to chtěl dělat neustále. Ale až příliš často jsem končil na zad s krví v ústech a ani jedinou známkou toho, že by někdo ocenil moje snažení. Když jsem chtěl očistit církev, desítky let po válce se mě všichni štítili a moji víru brali jako zvrhlost. Po Bílé Hoře už jsem toho měl prostě dost, plné zuby politiky, která stejně víc kladla vlastní zájmy nad ty moje, znechucený církví, která místo písma ctila na prvním místě úplně jiné věci. A co jsem si neznechutil sám, o to se postaralo Rakousko svými nařízeními. Nemohl jsem v té době ani do kostela jít, aby se mi nedělalo ze všeho špatně.”

Rasťo ho tiše poslouchal. Jednalo se v mnohém o jeho běžné stížnosti, takové debaty vedli za první republiky poměrně často, nehledě na to, jak je Rasťo nenáviděl, protože Václav v tomhle ohledu jiný názor než ten svůj nejen neakceptoval, ale vyloženě se jim vysmíval. Slovák stejně tenkrát považoval jeho nevoli k církvi jako takový zvrhlý koníček, který pravděpodobně provozoval, jen aby na sebe upoutal pozornost a co nejvíc lidí kolem sebe nasral. Faktem ale bylo, že ta neskutečná hořkost, která z něj u toho vždy vycházela, nějaký původ mít musela.

“Povieš mi čo sa ti tam vtedy stalo?" Promluvil nakonec a doslova cítil, jak Václav pod ním ztuhl.

“Má to co dělat s Říší, ale ve skutečnosti je to spíš o mně než o něm.” Odmlčel se. “Nikdy jsme nebyli kdovíjací přátelé, ale během husitských válek bylo mezi námi zničeno téměř vše, na čem by se takové přátelství mohlo stavět. Navíc jsem ho ponížil a on mi to nikdy nezapomněl.” Dělali si v té době obecně příšerné věci, Václav sám tenkrát prováděl příšerné věci téměř nonstop, dokud už to prostě nemohl snést a při poslední bitvě se z toho nesesypal. “Ještě před válkou mě varoval, jestli začnu nějakou další revoluci, tak se mnou udělá krátký proces.” Zamyslel se a pokoušel si vybavit jeho pobledlou tvář. Puberta ho tenkrát konečně začala dohánět, ale Václav byl stejně stále o hlavu větší než on. “Ty jsi dřív vyráběl meče, že je to tak?” Prohlásil po chvíli.

Rasťo zvedl hlavu z jeho prsou a kývl hlavou.

“Ten jeho byl obrovský, ještě větší, když si vezmeš, jaký to byl vždycky skrček. Já ten meč samozřejmě strašně chtěl, i když jsem ho dokázal pozvednout jenom v dobách té největší prosperity. Jednou…,” drahocenná vzpomínka to dřív bývala, sladká odveta za jeho urážky, za krucifix stržený z Václavova krku, pomsta za Mistra. Usmál se podivně, zatímco Rasťo se snažil tvářit neutrálně. Ne, na Husa v té chvíli ve skutečnosti vůbec nemyslel. “Jednou jsem mu ten meč sebral a uťal mu s ním hlavu.” Polkl a i přes to, jak dlouho to bylo, se mu vybavila Rajchova překvapená tvář, když mu ho vyrval z rukou. “Co jsem udělal, až se probudil, radši ani vědět nechceš…”

“Čo si urobil?”

“Znáš to o tom, že prostě když uvidíš vlastní seťatou hlavu, tak se z toho na místě zblázníš.” Václav k němu obrátil oči. Vyprávěl to celé s velkou zaujatostí v hlase, jako strašidelnou historku u táboráku. Svým způsobem to něco takového opravdu bylo, lidi jako oni měli svoje vlastní pověry a vzhledem k tomu, že se předávaly z jednoho na druhého osobnostmi typu Česka, některé byly často extrémně šílené. Rasťo například absolutně netoužil poznat, jestli by mu pohled na vlastní kutálející se lebku vymazal všechny známky soudnosti a Václavův příběh mu jen potvrdil nejčernější představy o mentálním zdraví jeho mladšího já z patnáctého století. 

“Samozřejmě, ani v té době jsem nebyl tak krutej, abych mu tam dal jeho vlastní hlavu. Ale měl jsi ho vidět, jako chudák ječel, když uviděl toho ubožáka, co jsem mu posadil na prsa.” Václavův koutek i teď, po stovkách let cukl. Bylo to svým způsobem hrozné, ale Rajch nakonec podle Václava byla říše svatá opravdu pouze v názvu. “To nepočítám tenkrát, kdy půlka jeho vojska vzala roha. Nikdy neměl už pořádnou šanci mi to oplatit.”

“Vieš, že predo mnou nemusíš nič tajiť.” Rasťo se zvednul a měl hlavu jenom kousek od jeho. Poznal jeho kličkování velmi dobře. Buď mu to teď řekne, nebo bude zase pro jednou mlčet.

“Nestačilo mu mě zabít. Ta válka zničila jeho samotného a on si už na jejím začátku moc dobře uvědomoval, co jsem spustil. Přesně v minutě, kdy jsem chtěl vzít z Bílé Hory roha, mi zastoupil cestu. Netrvalo to ani minutu a bylo ovšem. Propíchl mi plíci, i když srdci se jako zázrakem vyhnul.” Uchechtl se nevesele, ale jeho oči byly strašně daleko. “Byl to možná takový jeho vtípek, rozumíš? Vždycky jsem ten meč chtěl a tak mi ho tedy nechal!” Zasmál se znovu. “Nevím, když jsem ho znovu viděl, nebyl už ve stavu, aby mi to vysvětlil.” Ušklíbl se, ale potom jakýkoliv náznak úsměvu zmizel z jeho tváře. “Zapíchl mě s ním k zemi. Měl jsem pochvu až tady," ukázal si na prsa. Rastislav ztuhl a jeho rozšířené oči sledovaly Česko. “Byl jsem tam hodiny, Rasťo.” Řekl chvějícím se hlasem a těžce polkl. “Snažil jsem se ho vytáhnout, ale byl moc hluboko v zemi a já se nedokázal pořádně zapřít, rozumíš? S každou smrtí jsem jenom ztrácel sílu. Brečel jsem, řval jsem jako na lesy, modlil jsem se a prosil o záchranu o odpuštění… ke konci už jsem si jenom přál, abych umřel.” Uchechtl se a nervózně si přejel po bradě. “Samozřejmě, žádná pomoc z nebes stejně nepřišla. Po tom všem, co jsem pro _něj_ udělal…,” Václavův hlas poskočil, “… jsem tam zůstal sám.” Ztichl a pak žalostně dodal. “Poprvé v životě mi došlo, že jsem sám a byla to jedna z nejhorších věcí, co se mi kdy stala.” 

Rastislav ho stále tiše poslouchal a na pár sekund Václav našel opět jeho oči, než se vrátil pohledem zpátky k zemi. 

“Být tam ještě pár hodin navíc, zešílel bych. Tisíckrát se pobudit a vidět zase nad sebou tmavou oblohu… bylo to strašný.” Ušklíbnul se, jako by chtěl tu vzpomínku falešným úsměvem odehnat. “Samozřejmě, že jsem se změnil.” Neměl už sílu povídat mu, jak si pamatoval mužskou siluetu nad sebou, bolest v hrudi a probuzení v domě Rakouska. Ty dny, kdy jenom seděl a koukal před sebe, neschopný se zvednout a pokračovat v životě, protože zatratil skoro všechno, na čem mu záleželo.

Rasťo se k němu přitiskl a obejmul ho. “Ale veď ty vieš, že nie si sám.” Zašeptal a Václav unaveně zavřel oči a opřel si hlavu o jeho. Nikdo o tom takhle nemluvil a vlastně nechápal, proč se mu najednou udělalo tak dobře. 

“Víš, proč tě tak miluju?” Zeptal se tiše a Rasťo na to pouze nadzvedl obočí. “Všichni mi předhazujou, jakej jsem byl v minulosti. Od Moravy, co se ze mě stalo a od Prahy, jak se musim postavit na nohy. Polsko nade mnou kroutí hlavou.” Usmál se. “Ty seš jedinej člověk, kterýmu je to, co sem dřív dělal, úplně u prdele.” Václav mu chtěl po svém vyznání dát pusu, ale Rasťo na to okamžitě vyprskl smíchy.

“Toto je tvoj dôvod?” Prohlásil na oko dotčeně. “Nie môj osobitý šarm-”

“Občas až _příliš_ osobitý!” Rýpl do něj Václav, ale poplácal ho u toho láskyplně po tváři. Po pár minutách jejich laškování se konečně rozhodli jít si doopravdy lehnout. Václav předstíral, že spí, když se k němu Rasťo sehnul a po téměř minutě ticha zašeptal do jeho ucha ty dvě slova, které od něj chtěl tak strašně dlouho slyšet.

* * *

  
  


* * *

**březen 1969, Praha**

Svoboda na ně koukal s něčím mezi smutkem a upřímným zklamáním.

_Že by až do teraz nepochyboval o našom charaktere bludných oviec? Je pre neho naozaj nesúhlas s tým, čo vláda robí, nejaká novinka?_

Rastislav se ten den probudil s příšernou bolestí hlavy obklopen cizími lidmi a stlačený v něčem, co vypadalo jako špinavá čekárna. Václav se nacházel v druhém rohu, kde podle soustavného hihňání usiloval o nějakou vysokoškolačku.

"Podívejte se, tohle nemá vůbec cenu. Dostal jsem fotky, které vás zachycují předevčírem na Václavském náměstí. Je jenom ve vašem zájmu, abyste bezpečnosti objasnili, co se tam vlastně stalo." Svoboda ale asi taky neměl velké naděje na jejich spoluprací. Vypadal trochu otráveně, jako by předem věděl, že tu s nimi ztrácí čas.

"Myslím, že většina lidí jenom vyjadřovala radost nad perfektním výkonem našich sportovců. Můžu říct, že nic jiného, než radost jsme včera nepocítili. Že jo, Rasťo?" 

Rastislav s úsměvem přikývnul. Snažil se vytlačit z hlavy Václavovo ječení _"Tak to máte, vy svině!"_

Být o jeden gól lepší než Sověti se pro ně stalo takovou pěkná malou náplastí na to, že se nacházeli pod jejich okupací. Druhý den mohli kolem nich projít se zdviženou hlavou a ještě na ně dělat ksichty. To jak se ocitli na Václaváku - to nebylo podstatné. Když to spolu velmi rychle doma oslavili, natáhli si bundy a vydali se ven společně s asi sto padesáti tisíci lidí, které napadlo to samé.

O zničení výlohy sovětské cestovní kanceláře ale nevěděli nic. Dlažební kostku nikdo z nich toho večera nedržel. Zatkli je vlastně jenom kvůli Václavovi, který díky tomu jak ožralý byl, jim téměř sám vlezl do auta a Rastislava v tu chvíli nenapadlo nic lepšího než ho následovat.

Dle názoru jejich prezidenta to byla ta nejdebilnější věc, co za poslední rok udělali a pokoušel se apelovat na jejich morální zásady a zájem o správné fungování státu. 

Zájem o normalizování situace.

* * *

**prosinec 1973, Praha**

Muselo se to podepsat v Praze z poměrně jasných důvodů, díky kterým se Václav za posledních deset let nepodíval do kapitalistického zahraničí ani jednou. 

Vlastně nevěděl, co od toho má očekávat. Představoval si Německo v uniformě wehrmachtu, jak znovu rozhodně kráčí salóny Pražského hradu. Bude se tvářit povýšeně? Přátelsky? Budou se spolu bavit, jako by se nic nestalo?

Kdyby bylo podle Václava, nikdy by ho už nemusel vidět. Ale život je prostě někdy takový a tak se toho dne obléknul a vydal se vstříc nevyhnutelnému. Rasťo se o tom pokusil několikrát mluvit, vlastně hned co je o přípravách téhle návštěvy vyrozuměli, ale mimo povzbudivého poplácání po zádech nebyl schopný Václavovu pohřební náladu nijak vylepšit. Ale co vlastně mohl říct? Šlo tak trochu o jeho životní úděl, být sousedem Německa a myšlenka na to, že se znovu budou muset setkat, Václava stejně provázela už od konce války. Bylo to něco, čemu se nikdy nemohl vyhnout a Čech nad něčím takovým ani neuvažoval. Přišel čas prostě opět zatnout zuby a vydržet a Václav to dokázal i v mnohem horších dobách než tahle.

Rasťo celé jednání sledoval s nepříjemným pocitem v žaludku a od chvíle, kdy se Německo objevilo po boku kancléře Brandta, který konečně usoudil, že se svojí Ostpolitikou teď přišla řada po Sovětském svazu a Polsku i na Československo, nespustil z Ludwiga oči. Měl na sobě oblek stejně jako zbytek západoněmecké delegace a na tváři nečitelný výraz. Na rozdíl od Václava nebyl vůbec nervózní. Ne že by se to na Česku dalo nějak poznat, Václav celé jednání působil neskutečně vyrovnaně, smál se něčemu se Štrougalem, když si pročítali německý návrh smlouvy a při obou podáních ruky se na Německo zašklebil. Rasťo už pro něj měl připravený titul národního umělce. Bylo mu jasné, proč to dělá, byl to Václavův způsob mávání prostředníkem před jeho obličejem, ve snaze přimět Ludwiga myslet si, že ho nic, co se za války stalo, absolutně nezměnilo. Jakkoliv kruté to bylo, Čech neměl jinou možnost, než si na jeho přítomnost znovu zvyknout.

Rasťo si s Německem potřásal rukou bez jakýchkoliv slov. Nakonec to nebylo jen o Václavovi a Rasťo se snažil nemyslet na to, jak kráčel zčernalým sněhem mezi polorozpadlými baráky, protože věděl, že svoje emoce nedokázal skrýt tak dobře jako jeho bratr. A třicet let je pro národy velmi krátká doba, obzvlášť když díky železné oponě neměli tu možnost na svých vzájemných vztazích doteď nijak pracovat.

Když se vrátili po dlouhé cestě domů, Rasťo si došel lednice pro pivo a strčil druhou láhev Václavovi, rozvalenému vyčerpaně na sedačce, do ruky.

“Něco tvrdšího nemáme?” Zeptal se ho ochraptěle a Rasťo si sednul vedle něj a položil mu ruku na rameno. 

“Išlo to lepšie ako som čakal,” pronesl opatrně. Václava nejspíš trochu nakrkla změna z 'neplatnost od samého počátku' na pouhou 'neplatnost', ale obecně anulování Mnichovské dohody byl krok sám o sobě.

“No nic zvláštního se opravdu nestalo. A já to ani nečekal.” Dodal rychle. “Přišel jsem tam, podepsal a odešel. Oni jsou si dobře vědomi, jak to mezi námi je a SRN není žádný náš spojenec, abych se tam s ním přátelil."

"Mali by mať viac rozumu ako ťa do toho vôbec zapletať." Pronesl Rasťo s pohledem do zdi. Václav zavřel oči a uvolnil si kravatu. 

"Ono se toho moc nezměnilo. Jenom jsme potvrdili to o Mnichově a že už nikdy nebude mít zájem na Sudetech.” Odmlčel se. “Samozřejmě," ušklíbl se a pootevřel oči, "to museli trošku přepracovat, aby to bylo neurčité. Někteří by chtěli odškodnění za nemovitosti, co tu zanechali." Podíval se po Slovensku. "Navrhl jsem Štrougalovi, aby se tedy s celým sudetským landsmanšaftem znovu usadili a pomohli nám budovat socialismus. Dokonce se tomu i smál. Jo, to radši oželit barák, než se vrátit do socialistické _Tsechoslowakei_." Zavrtěl hlavou.

"To by sa tiež mohlo stať, že by o ten barák prišli dvakrát.” Řekl Rasťo a Václav se za ten den poprvé upřímně zasmál. “Rovnako obaja vieme, ako sa na západe majú." 

Ironií bylo, že podle plánu (a že jich měli) se touhle dobou měli ekonomicky, duševně a sociálně (!) tyčit nad Západem, ale místo toho cítili, jak jim rudá hořkne v ústech. 

Popravdě ale na to ale většinu času vůbec nemysleli. Člověk by se musel zbláznit...

* * *

**jaro 1977, Nitra**

Rastislav opravdu nevydržel v euforii ohledně federalizace dlouho. Když konečně donutili Svobodu rezignovat, Husák se stal prezidentem, při čemž opět spojil svou funkci s předsednictvím ÚV KSČ, zrovna tak jako předtím Novotný. Jeho trucovité 'Dubček mal byť prezidentom' obashovalo jediný odpor, na který se zmohl a Václav v tomhle nebyl o nic lepší. O politice se přestali spolu téměř kompletně bavit, nepočítaje Václavovy občasné žertovné poznámky o tom, jak jsou ovládáni ‘slovenskými normalizátory’, i když Rasťo ho podezíral, že o tom byl v hloubi duše přesvědčen. Na všechny federální věci se stále tvářil, jako když má jít k zubaři a nakonec Rastislavovi samotnému už začalo lézt slovo federace krkem. 

"Já nevim, co máš zase za problém," pronesl Čech konverzačně. Právě stáli uprostřed vyklizené předsíně Rastislavova domu, který v posledních deseti letech prodělal značné rekonstrukce ve snaze přeměnit ho na moderní obydlí druhé poloviny dvacátého století. Rasťo většinu času proklínal již dávno zesnulé zedníky a spílal o tom, jak si všechno zase musí udělat sám. Václav mu doporučil známého, který dělal na demolicích.

"Aký to má zmysel, keď národné orgány sú všetky v Prahe?"

"Je to hlavní město."

"Je to tvoje mesto."

"Je to naše hlavní město!" Václav namočil štětec v barvě. "A Slováků tu máme až-až." Když se podíval po Slovensku, zíral na něj od protějšího rohu místnosti, jako kdyby nad něčím usilovně přemýšlel. Něčím pěkně hnusným, soudě dle jeho tváře. "Myslím úředníků." Usmál se křečovitě.

"Práve to je ono. Títo federálni Slováci sú ešte horší ako Česi.” 

Václav po těch slovech začal štětcem doslova rejžovat zeď. "Tobě fakt není pomoci, viď? Já jsem kvůli tobě udělal něco, co jsem vůbec nechtěl a v budoucnu nás může jenom oslabit-"

"Povedz mi o tom, ako nás rovnoprávnosť môže oslabiť. Veľmi si ma zaujal!" Dal si ruce v bok a otočil se k Václavovi. 

"Jsi úplně mimo. Já tě nechci ovládat ani vykořisťovat, jak si ty furt myslíš!"

"No dobre tak keď nie ty tak tvoji politici!” Rasťo ale nezněl zrovna přesvědčeně. Zavřel hlavou. ”Z federácie mám veľké nič..."

"No počkej, to teda nemáš!” Václav seděl na bobku u plechovky s barvou a topil v ní štětec. “Získal jsi vlastní rozpočet, s kterým si můžeš dělat, co chceš…"

"Ha ha no iste! Asi tak ako ty! Ale toto vôbec nemá zmysel s tebou diskutovať," zavrtěl odevzdaně hlavou a znovu se vrátil k natírání. Václav chtěl ještě něco říct, ale potom si to rozmyslel. Dlouho se na tohle téma už nehádali a za posledních pár let se politika dostávala do jejich rozhovorů míň a míň. Ačkoliv mu hádky ohledně státních kompetencí absolutně nechyběly, bylo to špatné znamení a Václav věděl, že Slovensku to pomalu začíná být ukradené stejně jako jemu. Naděje na změnu byla malá, a když se sem tam setkal s pár disidenty, stejně další den odešel na Hrad mezi komunistické funkcionáře, jako by se nic nestalo. 

"Ty... scházíš se s někým?" Už to bude mít pomalu hotové, k rohu mu zbývalo ani ne půl metru. Rastislav přestal pár metrů od něj malovat.

"No dalo by sa to tak povedať." Mluvil už mírněji, jako by před chvílí netoužil strčit Česku štětku do nosu.

"Co že jsi mi nic neřekl," zamumlal Václav zamyšleně a ponořil válec znovu do barvy.

“Nikdy sme si nehovorili, s kým sa stretávame. Ty si mi tiež nič nepovedal.” Říkal to jen tak, ale Václavovi to na chvíli bylo líto. Možná by ho měl vzít někdy sebou.

"Nevěděl jsem, jestli by tě to zajímalo." Řekl popravdě. Rasťo nebyl tenkrát nijak zaujatý ostatními reformami a situaci bral takovou, jaká byla. Třeba nic nechtěl měnit. Václav chtěl. Jen netušil odkud a jak začít, nejlépe takovým způsobem, aby z toho neměl problémy, což se mu zdálo v současné situaci nemožné. Víceméně si na to ale zvykl - že nějakou velkou svobodu si prostě jen tak nevychutnají.

Rasťo se k jeho překvapení uchechtnul a podíval se po něm. "To isté som si hovoril aj ja." Nikdy ho nenapadlo zaplétat Česko mezi své režimem zatracené známé, hlavně taky proto, že tyhle akce, na které Rasťo chodil, měly co dělat s církevními slavnostmi a Václavova od konce války neviděl v kostele. Inciátorem smíření Česka s katolickou církví se nijak stát netoužil, zvlášť po předchozích zkušenostech. Jejich předválečný čajový dýchánek s Hlinkou, na kterém se Václav s taktností sobě vlastní nezapomněl zmínit, že navzdory ‘nepodloženým pomluvám’ opravdu chodí do kostela, se stále ještě neúspěšně snažil vymazat ze své paměti. 

"Dej na sebe pozor.” Řekl Václav a Rasťo k němu překvapeně zvedl oči. "Nedělej si víc problémů, než máš."

Slovák si dřepl k barvě a ponořil do ní pomalu štětec. “Neboj sa ty o mňa. Už som robil oveľa nebezpečnejšie veci.” Usmál se.

A pak se konečně odhodlal zeptat se ho na to, co ho užíralo už od těch projevů v televizi a Čechova brblání o nacistech, když viděl národní umělce v jeho vlastním divadle očerňovat ty, kdo se rozhodli vyjádřit nesouhlas se současným režimem. 

"Podpísal si to?"

Václav překvapeně trhnul hlavou a otočil se k němu. Nestačil ani předstírat, že neví o čem mluví, Rasťo musel ty papíry tenkrát vidět válet se na stole a možná tam ani nebyly náhodou, možná tam byly celou dobu Slovensku na očích, jako by ho měly vyzývat a dráždit, když si na stolek postavil čaj nebo kávu. A Rasťo, když viděl, jak sklopil oči k zemi, nebyl překvapený, a ani mu to neměl za zlé. Doba _Dva tisíce slov_ byla pryč a jakýkoliv odpor se většinou stejně ukázal být marný.

A nakonec... nemají se zas až tak špatně, ne?

* * *

**prosinec 1988, Bratislava**

Michal si vařil večeři a zrovna se chystal scedit vodu do dřezu, když uslyšel zvonek. Než stačil položit hrnec zpátky na vypnutý sporák a sundat si rukavice, ozvalo se netrpělivé zabouchání. 

Otevřel dveře, ze kterých se jako nějaký strašlivý přízrak vynořilo Slovensko. Bratislava na něj chvíli zíral s otevřenou pusou a trvalo mu pár sekund, dokud se konečně nezmohl něco říct.

“Veď si vravel, že si odišiel do Prahy…?”

Rastislav se na něj díval jako na blázna, pusu celou zakrvácenou od rozseklého rtu (už se mu zacelil, ale na dojmu mu to stejně nepřidalo), vlasy vlhkem přilepené k hlavě, celé oblečení promoklé a zválené jako kdyby se porval. Nebyl to ale vzhled, co na něm bylo tak děsivé, spíš ho zarážel ten vztek a bezradnost v jeho očích a jak se ani kousek Rastislavovy tváře nehnul, pravděpodobně ve snaze udržet to v sobě a nevybuchnout mu tu na místě.

“Chcem hovoriť s Václavom. Nejde mi telefón.” Stál tam, ale jednu nohu už měl vevnitř. Michal mu ustoupil a nechal ho vlézt do chodby, kde byl Rasťo alespoň natolik při smyslech, aby si sundal boty. Měl zmoklé i ponožky.

"Povieš mi, čo sa stalo?"

"A ty to nevidíš!" Odfrkl si Rastislav. “Daj mi telefón.” 

Michal ho dovedl do kuchyně, Rasťo jeho byt moc neznal a pokud ho zde výjimečně navštívil, seděli oba většinou v obýváku. Tam Rasťo vypáčil z kapsy zlomenou svíčku a položil jí zamračeně na stůl. 

"Modlil som sa, aby vás teraz nechali na pokoji.” Řekl Michal sklesle a strčil mu do ruky sluchátko. 

"Ja som sa tiež modlil, ale moje modlenie aspoň na niečo bolo." Vydral ze sebe Rasťo, ale něco z jeho hlasu napovídalo, že už se nezlobí. Michal se kousal do rtu. Měl nějak zařídit, aby tam nechodil, tohle přece nemohlo být pro něj dobré a... popravdě si myslel, že to bylo i zbytečné.

Otočil se najít mu nějaké suché oblečení. Rasťo byl sice o půl hlavy vyšší než on, ale postavu měli zhruba stejnou. A přece ho tu nenechá, aby mu odkapávalo z šosů.

“No, hádaj kto.”

Slovák už měl na drátě Česko, zatímco mu Bratislava mu k oblečení přidával ještě ručník. Měl by si určitě dát alespoň sprchu, aby se trochu zahřál. Tak strašně si přál mu pomoct, ale co mohl udělat? Slovensko nebude poslouchat, až mu poví o nevyhnutelnosti toho všeho. 

Michal si Rastislava oblíbil právě v době, kdy se zdály všechny jeho snahy zbytečné. Nikdy nezapomněl, jak ho tenkrát vedli ještě maďarští oficíři, ale on si vedle nich šel s hlavou vztyčenou a ještě zíral na lidi kolem sebe, jako by je vyzýval k tomu, aby si něco přisadili. 

_A publikum vždy fandí smoliarovi._

Michalovi přišlo, že mu prostě nešlo nefandit. S Erzsébet vycházel dobře, ostatně jako všechny slovenská města, a on byl navíc nějakou dobu i městem korunním, ale... No Rastislav byl něco naprosto jiného. Michal nebyl na světě, alespoň ne v lidském smyslu, když ještě vládl jejich území a dlouhou dobu si to nedokázal představit. Když se v roce 1939 tak znovu stalo, pochopil nejen, že Rasťo je toho plně schopný, ale také zjistil, že dokáže přejít hodně věcí, jen aby si získal svého. Pro město jako Bratislava, který tohle dělal celý život, byla jeho cílevědomost k obdivu. Michal si musel přiznat, že ho měl za to možná rád úplně jinak, než by měl.

Většinou se na takové vztahy ostatní dívali z patra, hlavně proto že by výhody toho dotyčného města chtěli mít sami pro sebe. Michalovi nešlo o výhody, jen trošku bližší přátelství, a kdyby mu Rasťo začal třeba více věřit. Rastislav si ho vážil, to samozřejmě. Vždyť mu slíbil svou věrnost mezi prvními a byl svým způsobem hrdý na to, že poznal změnu podnebí dříve než ostatní města.

“Nie, ja sa vrátim. Zájdem ešte za pár ľuďmi a…,” odmlčel se a Michal ho tiše poslouchal. “To je mi jedno. Bezpečné, nebezpečné, ja budem mať problémov najmenej-" Opět nastalo ticho, dokud si Rasťo nepřehodil sluchátko do druhé ruky a neuchechtl se. "Povedz Husákovi, nech konečne urobí niečo pre Slovensko a pobozká mi prdel."

Bratislava protočil oči. 

“Aj ja teba.” Ztišil hlas a potom rychle zavěsil.

* * *

**listopad 1989, Jižní Čechy**

Oba věděli, že se něco děje, ale zároveň také cítili, že u nich na to ještě nepřišla vhodná doba. Ulicemi Prahy se už dva týdny v trabantech valili dederóni směrem do Maďarska, které otevřelo rakouské hranice, a v NDR probíhaly téměř každodenní demonstrace. Václav si říkal, jak tohle asi skončí... 

Ráno 17. listopadu začalo absolutně obyčejně, a protože byl pátek a zima na spadnutí, Václav se rozhodl odjet do svého domu s tím, že ho zazimuje a vrátí se tam až někdy před Vánocemi, zatímco Rastislav odjel s podobným cílem na jejich chatu. 

Takže když propukla páteční demonstrace Rasťo v Bratislavě nastupoval do auta a Václav, unavený někam jít, se natáhl u sebe doma na posteli. Až večer slyšel ve zprávách o nějaké demonstraci, a v té chvíli litoval, že není v Praze, protože z moderátora nebylo možné dostat nějaké podstatné informace.

Ale něco se dělo. Jak tak ležel na posteli, bůhvíproč myslel na Polsko, co mu v březnu poslal pohled z Poznaně pouze s rychle načmáranými slovy: A co ty?.

_A co já?_

Jejich východoněmecký soudruh se teď pravděpodobně pokoušel dostat do Maďarska, jestli tedy nestál u zdi a nečekal, až je tam postřílejí. Feliksovi se podařilo uskutečnit svobodné volby, ve kterých vyhrála Solidarita a ne komunisté. No a Erzsébet nastolila demokracii už dávno, jako kdyby to nebyl vůbec žádný problém, říct svým politikům ať se spakují, estébákům ať uhnou, protože _my_ tu jdeme provozovat demokracii...

Cítil hrozný neklid. Konečně mu začalo docházet, že nejlepší časy Sovětského svazu jsou pryč a Bůh ví, jakým koncem teď projde. Dle Karolíny už z Moskvy přestaly chodit do Prahy instrukce. A lidé stále častěji uspořádávali demonstrace, jako třeba během Palachova týdne, nebo Slovensko před rokem nebo... dneska. 

Nedalo mu to a pustil si rádio, přeci jen byl pověrčivý a nedělalo mu to od přírody dobře, být daleko od místa, kde se něco dělo. Po pár minutách štelování měl štěstí a chytnul stanici. To, co ale v následujících vteřinách uslyšel, ho neskutečně rozčílilo. Trochu jiná studentská demonstrace. Použití hrubé síly. Jeden z nich pravděpodobně mrtvý.

Kolik mladých lidí bude muset ještě zemřít, než se tohle zastaví? Jaké další jméno se napíše vedle Opletala a Palacha?

Václav se v tu chvíli rozhodnul, že už žádné. 

Takhle už to dál nešlo. Někdo musí něco udělat, musí jim ukázat, že prostě nemůžou zabíjet, jak se jim zlíbí. Volal Rastislavovi, ale pak mu došlo, že je v tuhle chvíli pryč a položil zamyšleně sluchátko zpátky do vidlice. No nic. Nepotřeboval s ním vlastně hned mluvit, pojede to nejdřív omrknout do Prahy sám a Rasťo se určitě z domova brzy ozve.

* * *

Větší šok nemohl Rasťo v Bratislavě dostat, protože když se vrátil a uviděl Hlavní náměstí zaplavené lidmi, pomalu měl strach naladit Svobodnou Evropu, aby zjistil, koho zase zabili. Václav mu neberal telefon a tak mu nezbylo než jít ven a zjistit si to sám. 

Další den už věděl, co je to VPN a když se tlačil dopředu, aby slyšel Kňažka mluvícího na tribuně, srazil se s Bratislavou. 

* * *

Václav se prodíral lidmi, než se mezi bundami vynořila vysoká postava s povědomou hučkou naraženou do čela. Čech se pro sebe usmál - ten kluk vypadal úplně jako Rasťo. V tu chvíli trhl hlavou překvapeně zpátky. On to byl Rasťo!

Slovák se k němu nebezpečně prodíral a lidé kolem mu sem tam pohoršeně nadávali. Václav mu šel na proti, dokud se konečně nedostali z toho nejhustšího davu, kde ho nejdřív poplácal po zádech, ale potom ho obejmul a Rastislav se začal smát.

“Co tu prosím tě děláš?” Ptal se ho vyjeveně, ruce stále na jeho ramenou. “Co že nejsi v Bratislavě?”

"Mám pocit, že by som mal byť tu. “

“Ale co doma? Nebudeš… nebudeš tam chybět?” 

“Je to aj moje hlavné mesto.” Nadzvednul obočí, jako by měli spolu nějaké tajemství a Václav odolával pokušení ho tam začít mezi lidmi ocicmávat. "A vláda je tu tiež.” Pár minut pozorovali ten rozruch kolem. Václav se po něm znovu podíval, jako by stále nevěřil, že tam je, ale v tu chvíli vstoupil na tribunu Havel a odvedl jejich pozornost k důležitějším věcem, než bylo Rastislavovo nečekané zhmotnění v Praze.

Když se toho dne pak večer vraceli domů, Václav se chechtal a říkal: "Tak třeba ještě nakonec bude Dubček prezidentem."

Rastislav se nemohl jinak než usmát. 

* * *

Václav seděl vedle Havla a Adamec, předseda jejich současné vlády, se na něj z druhé strany stolu díval, jako kdyby mu vrazil šíp do srdce. Čech měl chuť mu říct, ať není tak smutný, že se to vydržet dá - klidně i třeba takových dvacet let. 

_Ale potom už to nejde._

Rastislav byl opět v Bratislavě, aby informoval VPN o dění v Praze a v nejlepším případě se při tom nenechal zatknout. Komunistický režim se ale neodvratně hroutil i přes chabé pokusy politiků ten proces alespoň zpomalit. Brzo vedoucí úloha strany zmizela z ústavy a Česko i Slovensko se nad šampaňským objímali s Moravou a oslavovali ten nádherný pocit, jako by z nich vše najednou spadlo. 

Nakonec se Dubček prezidentem nestal a v hradní kanceláři se v prosinci opět setkali s Václavem Havlem, který si je oba prohlížel s upřímným úžasem. I když Václava neviděl poprvé, Česko ano. I na Rastislava udělal dobrý dojem, slovenské VPN a české OF koneckonců táhli za jeden provaz.

Ze začátku.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * V roce 1969 se pokusilo upálit asi 26 lidí a 7 z toho zemřelo. Stb se ale podařilo tyhle události ututlat a většina lidí dodnes zná jen Palacha a Zajíce. 
>   * 1969 porazilo ČSSR Sovětský svaz v hokeji. I když jsme ten rok vyhráli jen bronz (a SSSR získalo zlato), díky okupaci to bylo historicky asi nejoslavovanější zápas vůbec. Na Václaváku se opravdu sešlo přes sto tisíc lidí, tramvaje v místech ani nejezdily, dobrá část obyvatelstva byla ve vítězné náladě, která (pravděpodobně) díky nasttčeným provokatérům skončila zdemolováním kanceláře [Aeroflotu](https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Aeroflot).
>   * popravdě nevím, jak smysluplně vysvětlit stereotyp "pražského Slováka", byli to politici, kteří v podstatě seděli na bezvýznamných pozicích, aby udrželi iluzi fungující federace   
> 
>   * ten papír, co Václav nepodepsal, je Charta 77, kterou podepisovali ponejvíce Pražáci a většina lidí se o Chartě dozvěděla až prostřednictvím komunistické kampaně zaměřené proti ní  
> 
>   * [Svíčková demonstrace v Bratislavě v roce 1988](https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sv%C3%AD%C4%8Dkov%C3%A1_demonstrace)
>   * NDR = německy DDR = východní Němci = dederóni :)  
> 
>   * během sametové revoluce nikdo nezemřel, byla to neověřená zpráva o Martinu Šmídovi, kterou odvysílala Svobodná Evropa
>   * **[Sľúbili sme si lásku](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XZ8_PU06P6A) je takový slovenský soundtrack k sametové revoluci, něco jako naše [Modlitba pro Martu](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=npMZ7UxwVgU).**
> 



	29. Demokracie rozkvétá

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kapitola překvapivě není o privatizaci, ale šíleném roku 1990 v Československu.
> 
>  
> 
> za překlad Rastislavovy slovenčiny děkuju dokudoki

**prosinec 1989, Polsko**

Václav na Boží hod ráno jel naslepo do Varšavy a tajně doufal, že se jeho polský bratříček nepřestěhoval. Feliksova vila na okraji města ale stále zůstala jeho, jak zjistil podle oprýskaného zvonku s F. Łukasiewicz a vybledlými růžovými záclonami v oknech.

Václav čekal asi pět minut, než začal prohledávat okolní květináče. Skoro to vzdal, dokud málem na schodech u dveří nerozšlápl keramickou panenku Marii, která po spadnutí na zem podezřele zacinkala. Václav se usmál, když jí převrátí a do dlaně mu spadnul klíč. 

Otevřel dveře do předsíně, odkud se k němu linula vůně františka zakrývající levné cigarety. Posadil se v obýváku na kanape a zadumaně si prohlížel obrázky a fotky na stěnách. Většinu z těch lidí vůbec neznal, i když na asi třech fotkách uviděl Maďarsko a potom některá polská města. Po sobě ani památky. Na chvíli se cítil doopravdy jako vetřelec, který vtrhl do cizího domu, ale z přemýšlení ho vytrhl skřípot dveří. Potom se rozhostilo podezřelé ticho.

"Vy jste se taky pozvali sami, tak proč bych nemohl já!" Zařval na celý dům. Neměl v úmyslu nechat se Polskem praštit přes hlavu v domnění, že mu někdo vykrádá dům. 

"Pepi?!" Feliks vtrhl do obýváku ještě v bundě a čepici a s otevřenými ústy si ho prohlížel. "A kde je druhej?"

"Rasťo je doma. Jel by taky, ale nechtěl jsem ho takhle hned po Vánocích dráždit soudružkou Héderváry."

Feliks se konečně trochu vzpamatoval a začal si sundávat bundu. "Pch, soudružkou. Ty máš co říkat. Ještě chvíli a poslední soudružkou bys byl ty!" 

"No na to, že jsi na cestě stát se vyspělou evropskou zemí, bys mohl být trochu příjemnější.” Nadzvedl Václav pobaveně obočí. “Co třeba pogratulovat mi, hmm?" 

Feliks zkroutil hlavou. "Jdu si udělat čaj. Nebo lepší kafe. Když tě tak vidim, budu ho asi totálně potřebovat."

Václav ho následoval do kuchyně, kde se usadil na rozvrzanou židli. Když se k němu Feliks přidal s dvěma hrnky kávy, znovu se odhodlal dát se do řeči.

"To jsi slavil Vánoce sám?" 

Feliks zvedl oči od hrnku. "Já nejsem nikdy sám."

Václav zasténal. "Ježiš ty moc dobře víš, jak to myslím," vydechl otráveně. Polák nadzvedl koutek a zacinkal lžičkou o hrnek. "Mohl jsi přijet k nám. Rasťo i já... a Morava tě taky dlouho neviděla!" Div že si nešlapal na jazyk, jak trapně se cítil.

"Co bych jezdil najednou," zamumlalo Polsko. "Ty se mnou stejně nevydržíš chvíli sám v místnosti, než aby ses někam neztratil." Mluvil tiše, ale v jeho tónu bylo něco velmi vyčítavého a Václava to chytlo přesně tam, kam mělo. 

"Nevím, o čem to tu kurva mluvíš." Zamračil se a zadíval se do stolu. 

"Vlastně si mě dneska překvapil. Netuším, co tu vůbec chceš dělat. Kdyby to nebyly Čechy, řekl bych si: Jó, no to on se asi přišel konečně omluvit. Ale že jsi to ty, tak jsem úplně v rozpacích -"

"Tak abys věděl, nejsem jediný, kdo by se měl omlouvat!” Václav už toho měl, soudě dle jeho nasupené tváře, dost. “To ty jsi byl ten, kdo mě vydědil!"

"Vždyť ses minulý léta choval jak úplný hovado!"

"A jak ses choval ty? Ty máš, co říkat... ty…"

"Rusku zadek nejdřív lížeš, i když moc dobře víš, co mi ten zmrd udělal, A POTOM MĚ NAPADNEŠ, KDYŽ S NÍM JDU DO VÁLKY!"

"POTŘEBOVAL JSEM ZAJISTIT HRANICE! KVŮLI SLOVENSKU -"

"SLOVENSKO! OD TÉ DOBY, CO JSI HO POZNAL, JSI JEŠTĚ VĚTŠÍ KRETÉN NEŽ NORMÁLNĚ!"

Vstali oba naráz, Čech třesoucí se zlostí a Polák s pěstmi zatnutými do běla. Chvilku na sebe takhle zírali, dokud z nich pomaloučku nezačal ucházet vztek. Oba dva se v tu chvíli cítili poraženě, protože ani jeden z nich si od tohohle setkání nic takového nesliboval. 

"Nebudu se ti omlouvat za věci, za který ses mi podle mě pořádně pomstil." Václav mluvil bez tónu a Feliks se u toho mračil. "Ale je mi líto, hrozně líto, že jsem za tebou po válce nepřišel. Že jsem ti nevěřil ohledně Ivana, za to jsem myslím zaplatil dost. Ale nikdy nemůžu splatit to, že jako tvůj bratr jsem stál vždycky za hovno."

Díval se do země a měl chuť odejít. Bylo hrozné to říct a Václav věděl, že toho tam je ještě daleko víc. S Feliksem si často dělali naschvály, ale sto let zpátky byli kamarádi. Feliks byl první po Moravě, za kým by šel a kdo mu často pomohl uskutečnit svoje cíle, stejně tak jako on mnohokrát pomohl jemu. 

"No... jako jsou i o dost horší než ty...," zamumlal Feliks. Přišlo mu to úplně surreálné, co vycházelo z Čechových úst. Oni dva nikdy na takové řeči nebyli a Polák netušil, co po vyslyšení těch slov udělat. Čas způsobil, že se ty rány víceméně zhojily, ale hořkost občas vždycky vyplavala na povrch, když mluvil s lidmi z pohraničí nebo myslel na předchozí staletí jejich přátelství.

"A na Rastislava žárlit vůbec nemusíš. Já taky na Erzsi nežárlím a na rozdíl od nás dvou byste se vy dva klidně mohli přátelit taky. Rastislav tě má rád." Václav se kousal do rtu a hypnotizoval stůl. “Já taky.”

Když konečně zvedl oči, Felek se na něj díval zaraženě, jako by absolutně nevěděl, co dělat. Potom k němu opatrně napřáhl ruku a Václav jí pomalu vzal do svojí a stiskl.

"Poslyš, nezačal ty jsi náhodou zase chodit do kostela?" Věnoval mu Feliks podezřívavý pohled a Václav ho za to s úšklebkem pod stolem kopl.

* * *

**leden, 1990, jižní Morava**

“Nemyslím si, že má právo ťa o niečo také žiadať.”

Rastislav byl od rána rozmrzelý, ne příliš nadšený, když ho Václav druhého ledna vzbudil slovy ‘jedeme do Německa’. Svoje roztrpčení mu dal najevo okamžitě, když se vyhrabal z postele a začal ze sebe strhávat pyžamo. “A to ti to kurva nemohol dať vedieť vopred?”

"Jo, no. Asi je to jeho první předsevzetí." Václav ráno jen sklopil oči a Slovák přemýšlel, jestli na to opravdu zapomněl. Pokud by to tak bylo, byl by rád…

Čech se ale okamžitě postavil do protiútoku. "On mě o to nežádal, já nic říkat nebudu!” Ale v očích mu problesl stín nejistoty a drobná špetka strachu. Nedokázal by se mu za nic omluvit. Václav nakonec nechtěl žádnou omluvu ani od něj, to mohli klidně přenechat jejich politikům, kteří tam od toho koneckonců taky byli. Ale věděl to i Havel? Přes veškeré sympatie, které k tomu muži cítil, si teď víc než kdy jindy uvědomoval, že byl v první řadě velice charismatický spisovatel a ne politik. 

Rastislav cítil, jak mu pulsují spánky. Pokud si jejich prezident naivně myslel, že jeho svěřenec má sto chutí k tomu, aby se s Německem začal poplácávat po zádech, byl opravdu vedle. A Václav samozřejmě v touze se mu zalíbit přikyvuje hlavou. 

"Ak Havel nabudúce príde s tým, aby sme sa ospravedlnili Maďarom..."

"Ježiš vždyť to nikdo nechce!" Vyhrkl zděšeně Václav, zatímco se Rasťo mračil a zapínal si košili. "Nebuď blázen! Je to stejně jenom kvůli těm pochodům, to není kvůli tomu, že jsme je vyhnali, to bylo správné!"

"Havel si to myslí tiež?" Prohlásil Rasťo skepticky. “Možno ti tých pár dobrých Nemcov pomôže nasťahovať späť.”

Václavova tvář ztuhla a Čech nechal knoflíčky svojí košile proklouznout mezi prsty. Potom se probral a vyprskl: "On to dělá pro moje dobro, abys věděl! Nikdo se nikam stěhovat nebude a ty hodné Němce nikdo ani nevyháněl, ti odešli sami!"

To nebyla pravda, ale Slovensku nehodlal vysvětlovat, že vinu nemají lidé jen tak napsanou ve tváři a že občas… občas nebyl čas zjišťovat, kdo něco udělal a kdo ne. Rasťo, nevědom si poměrně zneklidňujících myšlenkových pochodů Česka, na to nic neříkal a upravoval s zamyšleně límec košile. 

"Navíc ti to může být jedno! Nejedná se o tvoje hranice ani o tvoje činy-"

Rasťo vytřeštil oči a dal si ruku přes čelo. "Prepáč mi, že sa starám!"

"Nemusíš! Nech to plavat!” Mávnul Václav rukou, jak kdyby chtěl odehnat mouchu. “Stejně to oba děláme jen kvůli obchodu, nejsem debil, abych to nevěděl! Jemu to není líto, rozumíš? A mně taky ne!" Rastislav otevřel naprázdno pusu, jako by chtěl něco říct, ale Václav zamračeně pokračoval dál. "Byl to vzhledem k událostem a době odpovídající čin! Není to rozhodně nic, na co bych byl hrdý. Jsem jen zklamaný, že se mi tenkrát pod ruku nedostal on sám!" Bylo to k nevíře, jak se ta stará nenávist dokázala vydrat hned na povrch. Jak jednoduché to bylo. "To on přišel do mojí země! Zničil všechno, co jsem měl, zabíjel moje lidi a jednou plánoval zabít i mě!”

Rastislav ho pozoroval tiše. Jednou se s tím stejně musí vypořádat, i když ponižování se před Německem rozhodně nebyl způsob, kterým by na to šel on. Chvíli litoval, že Dubček v té prezidentské kanceláři opravdu teď nesedí. Pro Rastislava by jistě bylo jednodušší zajít za člověkem, který tu dobu zažil, než vysvětlovat Havlovi, že ti Němci pro něj občas stále ještě čekají za hranicemi, až přestane dávat pozor a usne. I ten Václav se mohl před jejich prezidentem mezi řečí zmínit, kolikrát jenom viděl od války Německo. 

Jenže to se už na cestě vynořilo auto a oba proto posbírali svoje věci, rozloučili se s rozespalou Ludmilou, a vydali se vstříc jejich první zahraniční cestě.

Rastislavovi až když se vůz rozjel došlo, který více než půl století zažitý zvyk Havel touhle návštěvou porušil. Václav totiž na ni vůbec nezapomněl. 

Čech se snažil odvést jeho pozornost od toho, že první prezidentská cesta nepovede na Slovensko.

**březen 1990, Pražský hrad**

Na rozdíl od lednové cesty do Mnichova a Berlína, návštěva německého kancléře na Pražském hradě probíhala, i přes osudové datum 15. března, neskutečně hladce. Václav téměř budil dojem, že se na ni těší a jeho energické zapojení do připravovacích akcí téměř vzbuzovalo podezření.

Jak bylo Rastislavovi vysvětleno, před téměř šedesáti lety sem dorazil Hitler s Německem a Česko s Háchou přesně v tomto pořadí a proto dnes, ve snaze překonat tuto ošklivou vzpomínku, přijelo Německo i se svým prezidentem na pozvání, jako vítaný host. 

Rasťo, během všech těch komedií děkoval Bohu, že tohle s Maďarskem nemusí podstupovat. Po lednových zkušenostech celou cestu domů Václav zarytě mlčel, naštvaný na Havla, kvůli jeho až příliš smířlivým slovům ohledně sudetských Němců. A nešlo zde pouze o slova. Pokud Česko prohlásí tento čin za nespravedlivý, logicky se bude od něj očekávat, že začne iniciovat nápravu. Sudetoněmecké organizace od Bavorska k Rakousku tyhle projevy sledovaly velice bedlivě. Ve skutečnosti Václavovy touhy k nápravě ale byly velmi vlažné a omezené na veřejná vyjádření lítosti, že to tak daleko tenkrát muselo zajít.

Přes Rastislavovo očekávání, že Čech bude mít Havlovi jeho přešlapy za zlé a takto vážná věc způsobí mezi nimi rozkol, stalo se něco úplně opačného. Ano, Václav si na něj občas stěžoval a chodil po kanceláři se zaťatými pěstmi, ty ale jako by nikdy neexistovaly, když stál vedle toho muže. Už od prvního setkání mezi nimi zavládlo porozumění, které Slovák nepamatoval u žádného předchozího prezidenta. Rasťo nikdy nezapomene, jak se Čech zhluboka nadechl, odešel za Havlem vyřídit tu věc ohledně Německa, očekávající možná osudovou výměnu názorů. Rasťo je našel za dvě hodiny u nich v kanceláři, jak si štamprlem připíjí “na Václava” a tlemí se u toho. Asi se to ale dalo čekat, Havel jako dramatik měl smysl pro drama opravdu velký a tak si přirozeně rozuměl i s Českem.

Rasťo najednou zatoužil po nějaké vlastní silné osobnosti, někom kdo by mu poradil, jak jít na všechny problémy ohledně federace a pomohl mu z tohohle začarovaného kruhu dohadování se s Českem. Člověka, který by ho jako národ někam dovedl…

Václav se vedle něj usmíval a sledoval Havla přednášet svůj projev, který snad Čech sám četl víckrát, než jeho poradci a musel ho už umět už nazpaměť. Ludwig stál opodál a tvářil se opět velmi profesionálně. Česko nebyla první země, se kterou musel za ty léta vylepšovat vztahy a jistě k Václavově trpkosti ani první postsocialistickou zemí, kam s Weizsäckerem po pádu režimu zavítali. 

“Myslím, že to dává Němcům velkou historickou příležitost: je především na nich, aby Evropany zbavili strachu.” Pokračoval Havel. “Dokáží-li například jednoznačně potvrdit konečnou platnost všech existujících hranic, včetně těch s Polskem -”

_A tým vôbec nehovoríme o niečom konkrétnom._

Rasťo se drobně usmál a podíval se na Václava, který jejich prezidentovi téměř visel na rtech. Brzo ale projev skončil potleskem a oni dva se drali zpátky dopředu na fotografování. Václav se šklebil do kamery a potřásal si rukou s Ludwigem, který bohužel úsměv nedokázal velmi dobře předstírat a tak působil trochu křečovitě. Následoval Rasťo, který si při téhle události víc než kdy jindy přijde spíš do počtu, a delegace se pomalu začala připravovat k odjezdu.

“Tak vám přeju hodně štěstí při sjednocování.” Řekl Václav s rukou před sebou a Ludiwg zapomenul zavřít ústa. Podíval se rychle po Rastislavovi, jako by u něj hledal nějaké vysvětlení, ale Rasťo koukal po Václavovi stejně překvapeně jako on. “Koneckonců národy, co si jsou tak blízké, nikdy neměly být rozdělovány a je mi jasné, že ty a NDR patříte k sobě, stejně jako my dva.” Ukázal mu svůj zubatý úsměv a poplácal u toho Slovensko významně po rameni. “Taky nevím, co bych bez něj dělal.” Věnoval Rastislavovi spiklenecký pohled a dloubnul do něj lehce loktem, aby zavřel pusu. 

Rasťo se nepřesvědčivě usmál a snažil se nepřemýšlet nad Václavovými dvojsmysly, zatímco Německo stisklo Václavovu ruku.

“Děkuju za podporu.” Řekl Ludwig vážně.

Václav kývl potěšeně hlavou. Pojal ho zvláštní pocit, ne nepodobný tomu, když se mu v minulosti několikrát podařilo mít nad ním navrch. 

Jaký lepší důkaz hledat, že z budoucího téměř osmkrát většího a mnohanásobně silnějšího Německa nemá strach, než že místo aby se mu mstil za rozdělení jejich vlastního státu, se naopak rozhodl jejich sjednocení všemi prsty podpořit? Myslel na Havlova slova, když se vracel s Rastislavem do jejich kanceláře a spokojeně se usmíval. Potom se otočil ke Slovensku.

“Myslíš, že jsem to zvládl dneska dobře?” 

Rasťo mu věnoval lehký úsměv a obejal ho jednou rukou kolem ramen. “Ale hej.” 

Václav mu, když se za nimi zavřely dveře kanceláře, vlepil pusu na tvář a povzdychnl si. “Jo ale Havel tě chce pak, ještě než odejdem, vidět. Prej ten projev pro Maďary už má napsanej, ale to zakončení se mu stále moc nelíbí.” Rastislavova tvář bledla s každým jeho slovem a Slovák na něj vyděšeně kulil oči. “Neví jestli ‘po tisíci letech poroby snad přichází tisíc let přátelství’ nahradit něčím lepš… Au! To kurva bolí!” Chechtal se, zatímco ho Rasťo obdarovával šťouchanci do břicha s žertovnými výhružkami, že jestli bude takto pokračovat, sebere se a odjede dneska na tu chalupu bez něj.

* * *

**duben 1990, Pražský hrad**

Rastislav, dle Václavova trpkého očekávání, protože tahle situace se u něj opakovala už od 19. století, se z mnoha let těžké letargie ohledně politiky prudce probral do nových snah o funkční ‘federaci’. 

A Čech samozřejmě jako obvykle nepovažoval tuhle věc za důležitou. Stejně jako dvacet let zpátky ho spíš otravovalo, že Slovák myslí hlavně na sebe a ne jak předělají jejich zaostalé kontrolované hospodářství na tržní ekonomiku. Jejich cesty se rychle rozdělily, když se oba scházeli s lidmi, kteří neměli prostor tolik let mluvit, nově vzniklými stranami a celkově se snažili přijít na to, co se s jejich zemí bude dít dál. 

Václav ovšem vůbec nečekal, že se mezi nimi objeví i takové partaje, ze kterých by měli soudruzi před rokem jistý infarkt. O Česko samotné se pokoušely mrákoty, když mu Praha s nadzvednutým obočím položila na stůl program některých slovenských stran, kde se mezi optimistickými sliby politiků zlověstně vynořila také samostatnost Slovenska. 

“Než tady na mě zase začneš ječet ohledně názvu státu, můžeš se prosím tě podívat na tohle?” Řekl Václav, když Rasťo vtrhl odpoledne do jejich kanceláře, stále ještě zadýchaný po výstupu hradních schodů.

Slovák zúžil oči a přešel ke stolu, kde na něj koukaly věrně známé barevné letáčky s programy stran. Věnoval Václavovi pohled. “A čo ako?” Nepřeslechl ten strašně příjemný tón, kterým ho Čech přivítal a navzdory očekávání jeho bratra, v poslední době doslova prahl po dni, kdy na sebe nebudou ječet kvůli Václavově neschopnosti přijmout fakt, že stát není pouze jeho.

Chtěl snad Rasťo tak moc? Po vysvětlování, jak v zahraničí nejsou někteří ani po tolika letech schopní rozpoznat rozdíl mezi Čechem a Slovákem, už snad muselo být Václavovi tisíckrát jasné, proč chce, aby v názvu státu byl spojovník.

“Tady! Podívej se na to!” Mával mu brožurou před nosem a Rasťo si jí s přezíravým pohledem vzal. Sedl si do křesla a líně letákem listoval. Bylo to docela zajímavé. Když se ale na Václava po oku podíval, na chvíli pocítil touhu Česko úplně ignorovat. Někdy ho totiž vyloženě unavovalo mu tyhle věci vysvětlovat. Myšlenka vlastního státu pro něj byla vždycky lákavá, to si dovedl přiznat i teď, ale z úplně jiných důvodů, než si Václav myslel.

Znamenalo by to totiž naplivat na všechny její slova o tom, že to nikdy nedokáže, _jeho_ slova o tom, že na to v současnosti ještě nemá. 

_Zasadil by som ranu všetkým, ktorí ma podceňovali._

Rastislav moc dobře věděl, jak se cítil tenkrát, když tedy dali Praze sbohem a řekli nazdar Slovensku i Říši. A Sovětskému svazu, zatvářil se kysele ve svém rozjímání. Na některé věci bylo opravdu lepší nevzpomínat. Ale s Českem nežil přes sedmdesát let pouze z donucení a sám by nikdy nebyl tak silný jako s ním...

Zarazil se nad tím. Proti komu vlastně teď potřebuje být silný? Maďarsku by muselo hodně přeskočit, aby si na něj začala dělat znovu nárok a jistě i jí šlo o to, aby do Evropského společenství vstoupila jako mírumilovný evropský národ.

  _…aj keby len naoko._

Rastislav se pro sebe zašklebil. K jeho vlastní smůle byla Erzsébet dost nepředvídalená. Ale ne, jeho největší problém bude ten paličatec stojící uraženě vedle něj.

"A ty si myslíš, že by som nezvládol, mať vlastný štát? Prídu ti myšlienky mojich ľudí scestné?"

Václavova tvář se komicky protáhla, jak šokovaně otevřel pusu. Na chvíli vypadal, že něco řekne, ale místo toho se otočil k Rastislavovi zády a dal si ruce přes obličej. "Bože-bože-bože..." 

Rastislavovy koutky zvadly dolů, očekával další monolog a jeho touha praštit ho stoupala s každým Václavovým ‘bože’. Místo toho sevřel pěsti a zvedl se z křesla. 

"Počuj, ja ťa snáď ani nespoznávam!” Zatvářil se na oko překvapeně. “Zaujímaš sa, čo sa deje u mňa doma. Čítaš si moje volebné letáky… ty sa naozaj prekonávaš, čo?" Podrbal ho s úšklebkem rychle ve vlasech a Václav nasupeně jeho ruku odstrčil.

“Já mám toho, co se u tebe děje, tak akorát plné zuby!” Zkřížil si ruce na prsou a potom zúžil oči. Volební letáky nemohly v tuhle chvíli bojovat s problémem mnohem větším, sporem, který se mezi nimi táhl již několik týdnů. "Můžeš mi vysvětlit, proč seš ochotnej hodiny diskutovat o takovýhle prkotině jako název státu, ale jedinej slušnej návrh na to, co udělat s ekonomikou, nedokážeš přednýst?" 

"A ty sám si ich predniesol koľko presne?” Svraštil Rasťo obočí. “Klaus ti niečo našepká do uška a ty to potom zopakuješ ako cvičená opica." 

"Ježiš, ty seš ale kretén, na to nejde nic jinýho říct!" Plácl se Václav přes čelo a začal dělat kruhy po místnosti. 

_Česko-Slovensko. Taková pitomost._

Václavovi se to jméno nejen nelíbilo, ale také ho vracelo do dob druhé republiky, kdy se jejich stát mohl chlubit tímto krásným názvem, když už tedy ne demokratickým uspořádáním nebo pohraničím. A být Rastislavem, tak by se do těch dob raději nevracel vůbec, myslel si Čech podrážděně.

“No a ani to, čo mi príde dôležité si už nemôžem vybrať sám, musím sa poradiť tu s pánom, či sa mu to pozdáva alebo nepozdáva?” Rastislav doslova cítil, jak mu krev tepe v žilách. “Povedz mi, čo ešte robím zle? Ukáž mi, ako správne kývať hlavou, keď hovoríš. Nauč ma to! "

"Víš co? Raději si jdi někam, kde tě nevidim." Mávnul Čech laxně ke dveřím. 

"Niekam kde ma nevidíš." Rastislav se zachechtal."No tak to ťa sklamem, braček, pretože ja nikam už nikdy zmiznúť nehodlám. A ak niekam odídem, tak sa neboj - nebudeš to mať ďaleko!"

Teď se zase křivě usmál Václav. "Chudáčku vztahovačnej, ty si furt myslíš, že tu za něco bojuješ! A přitom tu diskutujeme o hovně už několik tejdnů. Musíš mít opravdu velký pocit méněcennosti, když tě nějaká skupina písmen dokáže tak příšerně urazit!"

"To teba bytostne uráža len jeden znak! Si tak úbohý, že je mi ťa až ľúto.” Zavrtěl znechuceně hlavou a potom pronesl skrz zuby: “Tá tvoja povýšenosť ti jednoducho nedovolí dať to tam, však?"

"Já jsem ti řekl, že s tim končím. Prostě se to tak jmenovat nebude! Jenom proto, že ty to chceš, neznamená, že to bude. Kde jsi vůbec k tomuhle přišel?"

"Už som ti to povedal raz. Ty to tu nevedieš a ja mám do toho rovnako čo hovoriť ako ty - čo tiež budem!"

"Bohužel si ale pleteš, co to je, mít do toho stejně mluvit a ne fňukat tady a dávat si ultimáta. Chováš se jak děcko. Už mě z tebe pěkně bolí hlava."

"Tak to sa mýliš - ty si to decko, čo plače, keď nie je po jeho. Vždy si bol taký. Teraz ťa bolí hlavička, tak mám odísť, aby si sa vyspinkal?"

Václav sevře ruce v pěst a představil si vyjevenou Rastislavovu tvář pod nárazem vlastní pěsti. Úplně to měl před očima, to překvapení, ten šok a komicky otevřená ústa.

“Na čo čumíš?”

"Myslím na to, jak by ses divil, kdybych ti teď jednu vrazil."

V té chvíli Václavovi přistála pecka ve tváři. Trvalo mu jenom několik sekund než se vzpamatoval, nedal do toho tolik síly, kolik mohl, což se mu Václav v brzké budoucnosti rozhodl názorně ukázat. Když spařil Slovensko před sebou s vykulenýma očima a úsměvem ve tváři, dopálil se ještě víc a vrhl se na něj. 

Rastislav ale bleskurychle uhnul a nastavil mu nohu. Václava to po těch letech ani trochu nevyvedlo z míry a ihned vystřelil levačkou k jeho košili, kde se prsty okamžitě zahákl a přitáhl ho k sobě. 

"Tak tohle si posral." Dýchl mu do tváře a na moment se v jeho obličeji objevil zmatek, protože Rasťo zaklonil hlavu a pak nefalšovaná hrůza, když trhl krkem dopředu v pokusu rozbít jim oběma hlavy. Pustil ho a málem přepadl nazad.

Rastislav po něm chňapl rukou a Václav, který stále ještě plně nenabral rovnováhu, znovu vymrštil nohu do vzduchu, která se tentokrát setkala s kolenem Slovenska. Rastislav přimhouřil oči bolestí a chytl se Václava, aby nabral rovnováhu. Ten, stále ještě s nohou napůl ve vzduchu, to už opravdu nevydržel a zřítil se dolů. 

Rastislava by nejspíš čekal stejný osud, kdyby ho včas nepustil a nenechal neslavně plácnout sebou na zem. V okamžiku, kdy se Václavovo tělo setkalo s perským kobercem, už na něm seděl a snažil se přitlačit jeho ruce k zemi. Václav se pod ním začal divoce zmítat a sprostě mu u toho nadávat. Rasťo se pokusil vrazit mu facku, ale protože Čech se mu osvobozenou rukou okamžitě začal sápat po krku, strávil dalších pár sekund snahami přitisknout ji zpátky k zemi.

Václav stále vytrvale bojoval, proslov Slovenska vždycky po tom, co ho porazil, se mu už po letech hnusil. Neměl ale to štěstí, Rastislav ho shodil mezi sedačku a kanape, takže vedle sebe neměl volné místo, kudy by se mohl vzepřít nahoru, nemluvě o tom, že na něm Rasťo seděl.

"Tak nakoniec nie si tak silný, ako si o sebe myslíš," usmíval se jeho přítel jako měsíček na hnoji. Václav místo plánovaného protočení očí měl co dělat, aby na něj nevyplázl jazyk a nezavrčel. “Možno som aj v iných veciach lepší než ty, čo myslíš?”

Snažil se ignorovat, jak mu zhrubl hlas a opět se zkusil vymanit z Rastislavova sevření. Ten ho za to jen ještě víc připlácnul k zemi, kde to Václav konečně vzdal a začal vyčerpaně oddechovat. Rasťo se zúženýma očima pustil jeho ruce, připravený ho opět zpacifikovat a zároveň dávající mu možnost, aby udělal jejich poměrně krátký souboj ještě trochu zajímavý.

"Myslím," Václav ho chytl nad kolenem a pomalu se mu sunul rukama po stehně nahoru, "že není nic, v čem bys byl lepší." Polk těžce, když se mu podezření ohledně kalhot Slovenska ukázalo jako oprávněné.  "Pokud teda nesoutěžíme v tom, kdo si tu dřív vystříkne jako nějakej puberťák," zatvářil se téměř zlomyslně, když ho lehce sevřel přes kalhoty a Rasťo se k němu nohama přistrčil. Ve tváři se mu rozhostil samolibý úsměv, který se jenom rozšiřoval s pohybem Václavových prstů. 

Chvilku Rasťo neřekl nic a potom se znenadání zvedl. Václav na něj zmateně zíral a pak se s pocitem rozrůstajícího zklamání zvednul také. Nechápavě se zadíval na Rastislava, který se stále culil jako na Vánoce. Václav začal mít neblahé tušení. Za prvé už ani jeho kalhoty nedávají prostor nějakým dohadům a za druhé byl mírně rozhozený z toho, že se mu okamžitě nevěnuje. 

“Co, je toho na tebe moc?” Ušklíbl se na něj, oči lesklé vzrušením. “Potřebuješ si zažádat o oddechovej čas? Máš -”

Rasťo ho popadl za bradu a zabránil mu tak v tom, aby to dokončil. “Ty snáď tú svoju pusu nikdy nezavrieš!” Pronesl zrkz zuby na oko nebezbečně.

Václav už s ním nezápasil, ale jeho oči jenom jiskřily Neskutečně rád ho dráždil, protože Rasťo na to i po tolika letech vždycky zareagoval. 

Přesně po téhle myšlence byl přiražen ke zdi. Vyšla mu z úst nadávka, ale vzápětí ho Rastislav umlčel znovu, tentokrát svými ústy. Někde vzadu v hlavě si připravoval řeč o tom, jak uhozený začíná po těch letech být, ale s tělem Slovenska přitisknutým k sobě se ta myšlenka úplně rozpustila. Jediné, na co dokázal myslel, byl jazyk v jeho ústech, na ruce které mu přejížděly přes prsa a Rastislavova ptáka dorážejícího z pod kalhot na jeho stehno. 

Popadl ho za límec a pokusil se o něj - i přes tu sílu, kterou byl drcen ke zdi - výmluvně otřít pánví a donutit ho zapracovat trochu na rozepínání jeho kalhot, když v tom uslyšel zaklepání. 

Václav ztuhl. “Zamkl si!?” 

Rasťo okamžitě vypoulil oči a doslova od něj odskočil. Jen sekundu po tom se otevřely dveře a v nich nestál nikdo jiný než prezident Česko-Slovenské (nebo pužitelná varianta číslo dvě: Československé) federativní republiky. Václav pár sekund na Havla zíral s otevřenou pusou, zatímco Rasťo od něj opatrně ustupoval. 

“Ja už tiež musím ísť.” Pronesl nepřesvědčivě Rasťo kolísavým hlasem. “Tak teda zajtra, pán prezident.”  Kývl hlavou a zhoupl se nemotorně v nohou, jako by snad chtěl vysolit pukrle a pak se poroučel ze dveří. Václav skončil s imitací vánočního kapra a s veškerým sebezapřením se uchechtl: 

"Pojďte dál, toho si vůbec nevšímejte." 

Havel nejistě vešel dovnitř, očividně trochu rozhozený tím, co viděl-neviděl. Nervózně se usmál, než si sedl na gauč. "Vy a Slovensko teď...," ukázal na dveře a potom se podíval zpátky na Václava. Čech usoudil, že kdyby si z toho něco doopravdy vyvodil, určitě by nebyl takhle klidný. Vlastně sám nevěděl, jakou reakci by si představoval, ale ani si to moc představovat nechtěl.

"Nemusíte se bát. Nic zvláštního se nestalo.” To byla vlastně pravda, jejich kancelář za ta léta opravdu zažila věci. “Takovéhle sourozenecké pošťuchování musí být." Pronesl opatrně a podíval se po prezidentovi sedícímu naproti němu.

"Chcete mi říct, že tohle děláte běžně?" Zeptal se Havel překvapeně. Napůl vypadal, že se chce smát.

Václav se k němu spiklenecky naklonil a potom ukázal hlavou ke dveřím, kterými předtím Rasťo vzal roha. “A vy se divíte?” Zašeptal, jako by měl strach, že ho Rasťo uslyšlí.

Prezident se zasmál, ale potom diplomaticky pronesl: “Nemyslím, že by teď Slováci zrovna ocenili, kdyby ses serval s jejich představitelem. 

Václav poslušně přikývl hlavou a zároveň začal přemýšlet, jak nenápadně vnést na stůl potřebu elektromechanických zámků do hradních kanceláří. 

* * *

  
  


* * *

**červenec 1990**

Václavovi do smíchu přestalo být, když se do jejich hádek vložila i Morava s její trojfederací a vehnala do československých sporů ještě větší chaos. To nejlepší, co se za poslední dva měsíce stalo stalo, byl Rastislav plácající novinami s Vaculíkovou dobře míněnou radou, že by Češi měli dát Slovákům svobodu předem a dobrovolně, aby si nemohli říct, že si ji na nich vybojovali, o stůl. Václav si dopis přečetl a začal se úplně nezřízeně smát.

“Mně se to docela líbí - konečně bych měl od tebe pokoj!”

“Tí tvoji mudrlanti sú úplne mimo! Prečo by som sa asi snažil neustále upraviť naše postavenie, keby som sa chcel odtrhnúť? Tak by som sa jednoducho odtrhol, nie?”

"Jo, no ty o tom už něco víš," utíral si Václav slzy smíchu z očí. 

Rastislav, připravený na pěkně ostrý slovní souboj, nad ním tenkrát jenom mávnul rukou a odjel domů. Jenže když se vrátil, začaly jejich hádky nanovo. Václavovi byl osobně tenhle jeho přerod z rozumného člověka, schopného se domluvit, na neoblomné utlačované Slovensko, silně nepříjemný. 

Rok 1990 se zapsal Václavovi do mozku obrazem Slovenska, jak se baví s Vladimírem Mečiarem, premiérem slovenské vlády. Václavovi se to nelíbilo, přišlo mu, že Rasťo tomu muži žere až moc z ruky. Trošku mu z toho vstávala husí kůže, při představě kam může vlastní důvěřivost jeho bratra zavést. Ne, že by nepřál Rastislavovi nějakou silnou osobnost, o kterou by se mohl opřít - přál mu samozřejmě jenom to nejlepší! Ale osobnost  Mečiara, který dle Václava celou tuhle věc tak trochu nastartoval, v tom nejlepším nijak nefigurovala. Takový Dubček, který byl dle Václava ideální a hlavně pro-československou postavou, už dávno nebyl použitelný politik. Dle Havlových slov byl taky až příliš zakotven dvacet let zpátky, neschopný akceptovat, že o socialismus s lidskou tváří již nemá nikdo zájem. Ve Václavovi to ale stejně probouzelo ošklivé pocity nostalgie a mrtvý sen o něčem jako Jugoslávie.

Při myšlenkách na to, co prováděli jejich jižní bratranci, se mu vytrácela barva z obličeje. Svým způsobem to začalo u nich úplně stejně a Slovinsko už touhle dobou bojovalo o samostatnost.  Čech nechápal, jestli slo prostě o nějakou rodinnou nemoc nebo proč se ve chvíli, kdy si konečně mohli všichni užívat svobody, se půlka famílie rozhodla, že jeden druhého nenávidí.

_Jak se to všechno takhle zvrtlo? Byli jsme po revoluci oba tak šťastní. Nechtěl jsem ani, aby domů jezdil, jak dobře mi s ním bylo!_

A teď? Přišlo mu, že byl víc v klidu o víkendu na Moravě než s ním v jejich pražském bytě, ještě čerstvý z jednání s VPN. 

Václav netoužil po ničem jiném, než se co nejdřív začít věnovat důležitějším věcem a přenechat handrkování se s Rastislavem o federaci minulosti. 

* * *

**7\. prosince 1990, Praha, Federální shromáždění**

Rastislav se koncem roku devadesát dopracoval do určitého stádia, kdy byl třebas i ochotný mlátit do Česka hlavou nepřetržitě dvacet čtyři hodin denně, než aby se opakovalo to, co v letech předchozích. Jaká hrůza by ho pojala, kdyby teď měl říct lidem, co bojovali za jeho život a rovnoprávnost ve státě, že se nechal léta ukolébávat sliby, které se stejně nikdy neměly vyplnit. Už nebyl naivní, jako na začátku, věděl, že Čech mu to, co chce, nedá po dobrém, a že když si nebude stát za svým, tak všechna tahle jednání může rovnou vzdát. 

Takže Rastislav už dopředu věděl, co nedělat. S tím co dělat, to bylo trochu složitější…

Václavův pochmurný obličej ho provázel doslova celou poradu, a proto si ho odvedl za loket stranou, do jedné z prázdných zasedacích místností Federálka. Většina poslanců byla v tuhle chvíli v hlavní síni, užívající si přestávku po dlouhých hodinách debatování a tak teď v tichu stáli naproti sobě, shlížející prosklenými okny na Prahu, zatímco si Čech kousal ret a zpupně na něj koukal z pod vlasů spadlých do obličeje. 

“Neondi sa toľko.” Odpověděl mu po na jeho kukuč. “Je ti jasné, čo robia?”

Václavův vztek trochu opadnul a on překvapeně otevřel pusu. “Vydírají nás.” Nebyla to ani moc otázka. Sám tomu nechtěl uvěřit, že by Slovenská národní rada opravdu byla schopná otočit se k nim zády a vyhlásit vlastní zákony za nadřazené těm federačním. Znamenalo by to totiž nejen kompletní paralyzaci státu, ale také jeho rozpad.

Rastislav nadzvedl obočí. “A divíš sa?”

Václav se zatvářil pohoršeně, jako by si důvod pro tohle chování ani nedovedl představit. To tak trochu reflektovala jeho slova. “Tohle ale není… to není způsob, jakým spolu dva lidé jednají! Vydírání.”

Rasťo se zamračil. “To je spôsob, akým ja s tebou musím jednať, aby som sa niekam dopracoval.” Věděl, že musí být tvrdý. Nic mu nevysvětlovat, pohrozit mu, postavit ho před hotovou věc a potom se už jeho bratr snad proboha probere.

Václav vrtěl nevěřícně hlavou a potom si od stolu odsunul židli a těžce na ní dosednul. Zíral do prázdna snad několik minut, zatímco Rasťo stál vedle něj se zadkem opřeným o stůl a pozoroval auta projíždějící kolem Národního muzea.

“Ty si vůbec neuvědomuješ… já fakt nevim, jestli chápeš, co tohle může mít za následky.” Mnul si čelo a pak k Rastislavovi unaveně vzhlédnul.

“Ja si na rozdiel od teba uvedomujem následky veľmi dobre. Ten návrh ohľadom štátnych kompetencií buď prejde tak, ako bol navrhnutý, alebo jednoducho už spolu jednať nebudeme.”

Dívali se jeden druhému do očí. Rasťo se snažil působit rozhodně, ale Václavův zamračený pohled mu byl nepříjemný a vydržel ho jen pár sekund, než jeho oči začaly putovat po místnosti.

Václav nevěděl, co si z toho má vyvodit. Jeho bratr každou zmínku samostatnosti poslouchal se samolibým úšklebkem na tváři, ale když takový návrh přišel v češtině, mohl se doslova zbláznit. Vyprávěl mu o tom, jak by se moc rád s ním už domluvil, ale během jednání tu touhu domluvit se a pracovat na kompromisech velmi rychle ztrácel. V posledních měsících totiž Slovenská národní rada budila dojem zahraniční delegace a ne orgánu společného státu. Rastislav vůbec působil, jako kdyby slovo Československo absolutně vymazal ze slovníku. Ani za první republiky nikdy nedošel do takového extrému jako teď a Česku z toho vstávaly chlupy na rukou, protože bohužel existoval jenom jeden směr, kam tohle vše mohlo mířit.

“Chápeš, Rasťo, že jsme museli začít vytvářet opatření, kdybyste to fakt udělali?” Podíval se po Rastislavovi, který otevřel překvapeně ústa a pak svraštil obočí.

“Čože?” pronesl ochraptěle, jako by se potřeboval napít.

_Oni to nielenže vzali vážne..._

“Zažil jsi to víckrát než já, tak víš, co to je za chaos. Ale já… my si teď nemůžeme něco takového dovolit.” Václav byl nakloněný k němu a jeho hlas zněl až neobvykle naléhavě. “Chápeš, že stojíme před vstupem do Rady Evropy, Evropského společenství a bůhví ještě čeho? Upřímně, chtěl bys někam přijmout zem, která něčím takovým prochází? Za předpokladu, že by ses odtrhl, tak je třeba přeorganizovat armádu, okolkovat měnu a vytvořit novou, rozhodnout hranice, rozdělit státní majetek, vysvětlit to našim sousedům a dalším zemím, s kterými obchodujeme, nechat to vůbec parlamentem odsouhlasit a uzákonit, protože jistě znáš naši ústavu, která mluví o nedílnosti země, jakkoliv málo to naše sousedy v minulosti zajímalo… a ty se divíš, že na tohle chci být připravený!?”

Rasťo několikrát po skončení jeho projevu zamrkal. Václav po celou existenci jejich státu až doteď působil, že by pro zachování Československa udělal opravdu všechno. Očividně ne. Jak to tak vypadalo, členství v mezinárodních organizacích a co Čech informovaně označil jako ‘bůhví co ještě’ bylo pro něj důležitější. Nevěděl co k tomu říct a tohle odhalení mu způsobilo nepříjemný pocit v hrudi.

Václava Rastislavovo dlouhé mlčení znervózňovalo. Po více než minutě ticha se ovážil otevřít pusu. “Ty se chceš... ty chceš vážně pryč? Udělal bys to?” 

Působil téměř otřeseně. Div že mu Rasťo hned neřekl, že ne - samozřejmě že nechce. Prohlédl si ho od hlavy až k patě, jeho zmačkaný oblek, pruhovanou kravatu i rozcuchané vlasy a pokusil se nasadit vyrovnaný výraz. Odkašlal si.

“Dohodnime sa. Oni sa rozhodnú, a… potom sa nemáš čoho báť.”

Václav na něj zíral s otevřenou pusou. Potom se pomalu zvednul, nadzvihl jeho směrem nevěřícně obočí a vydal se ztuhle zpátky z prázdné zasedačky ke svým politikům. 

Rasťo, jakokkoliv ho tohle setkání na náladě nepozvedlo, si myslel, že mu ten šok jenom prospěje. Nastal čas, aby začal brát tahle jejich jednání opravdu vážně. A pokud to už došlo některým Václavovým politikům, k Česku se to snad v nejbližší době dostane také.

Václav kráčel ven, tvář prázdnou. Něco se v ní ale změnilo, když došel zpátky do atria. Sledoval pečlivě poslance kolem sebe, Klause, Mečiara, Pitharta, Čarnogurského i další a tiše si to vše prohlížel a převaloval v hlavě. Něco těžkého se mu usadilo na srdci a on ani nevnímal dotazy padající na jeho hlavu. Na jazyku mu zůstala jediná otázka.

_Co to proboha vyvádíš?_

* * *

**12\. prosince, 1990**

K Rastislavově velkému uspokojení se s českými politiky nakonec dohodli a kompetenční zákon byl schválen. Pravomoci centrálních - tedy federálních - orgánů byly patřičně omezeny a Rasťo si vybojoval oprávnění uzavírat samostatně mezinárodní smlouvy i vlastní obranu státu.

_Malý krok na ceste k našej rovnoprávnosti, ale veľký krok pre Slovensko._

Rasťo se té myšlence zazubil. Václav vedle něj dosednul na sedačku a poplácal ho po stehně, dnešním děním očividně příjemně naladěn stejně jako on. Bylo teprve sedm hodin, ale už mu klesala víčka a Rastislav uvažoval, jestli to není jeho manželská povinnost, postarat se, aby se mu dnes dobře spalo, když má neustále takové závažné zdravotní problémy. V poslední době trpěl bolestmi hlavy - a Rasťo odolával pokušení začít se smát, když na to myslel - které se shodou okolností objevovaly jenom, když byli v práci. 

“Tak už to máme konečně z krku,” zašeptal mu Václav do ucha a líbl ho na tvář a potom přitiskl svoje rty na Rastislavova ústa. Pro Václava dnešek znamenal konec těch ustavičných hádek, Rastislavových šílených nápadů a počátek plánování jejich dlouho očekávaného výletu do zahraničí. Chtěli jet do Paříže, Londýna a celou cestu pak zakončit symbolicky v Pittsburghu - něco jako druhé líbanky, zasloužené po těch letech, kdy nos z domova nevystrčili.

Rasťo ale po Václavových slovech strnul a podíval se po něm zmateně a potom mírně podezřívavě. “Ako to myslíš?” Zeptal se ho mezi líbáním a zkoumání obsahu jeho tepláků.

Václav mu věnoval pohled s nadzvednutým obočím, než si stáhnul kalhoty a Rasťo se v tu chvíli spontánně rozhodl, že má vlastně o dost důležitější věci na práci. A on jistě nemyslel, že tímhle skončily Rastislavovy požadavky - musel myslet něco jiného… Vzhlédl k Václavovi, který si ho pohlížel s lesknoucíma očima a nervózním očekáváním. 

"Toto je len začiatok," poznamenal dodatečně a Václav se drobounce otřásl, když ucítil jeho dech na kůži. Rasťo si to oddalování neskutečně užíval a hladil ho pomalu po stehnech. Podíval se zezdola na Václava, který měl na tváři ten úsměv, kdy vypadal, jako když do pěti počítat neumí.

“Jo, teprve začátek.” Souhlasil nakřáplým hlasem, oči zafixované na Rastislavova ústa.

Rastislava pojalo podezření, že úplně zapomněl, o čem se před chvílí bavili, ale byl sám také velmi unavený a proto se tomu rozhodne nevěnovat pozornost.

Jeho další myšlenky už neměly s politikou vůbec nic společného.

* * *

**květen 1991, Bratislava**

Václav sledoval Rastislava, jak s vyhrnutými rukávy nasupeně líže zmrzlinu a mračí se na Erzsébeth, která s velkým zájmem honila třešeň v poháru, než jí s vítězoslavným úsměvem nabodla a dala do pusy. Potom se podívala směrem k Václavovi.

“My prostě tyhle rizika podstupovat nechceme.” Zamračila se. “Je mi úplně jedno, jestli to máte z devadesáti procent dokončené. Vy nejste ti, kdo to odnese, až se to vaše ‘dílo’ podělá a zaplaví mi půlku země.“

Rasťo vypadal, že chce něco říct, ale právě měl v puse půlku kornoutu a proto jenom svraštil nesouhlasně obočí. 

“Když to nechceš vyřešit po dobrém, budeme to muset řešit veřejně.” Promluvil Václav naoko smutně. “A to by pro tebe bylo obzvlášť nevýhodné, jak jistě sama víš.” Zašklebil se na ni. 

“Tvoje víra v západ je dojemná.” Nabrala si lžičkou zmrzlinu a podívala se po Rastislavovi, který se zuřivě rozkašlal.  “Na to že ti to trvalo tak dlouho opustit modlení se k bolševikům.”

"My nemáme čas ani náladu sa s tebou dohadovať o dodržiavanie zmlúv." Vložil se do toho konečně Rasťo s rudou tváři. Václav se zatvářil otráveně, přesvědčen, že Slovensko nijak nepřispěje vyjednávání a dáno jeho historií s Maďarskem, ho možná ještě zhorší.

“Nech radši mluvit jeho prosím tě.” Sdělila mu Erzsébet otráveně, sdílející zřejmě Václavův názor.

“Zabúdaš, že toto je záležitosť našich hraníc, nie vašich. On tu je len dočasne! A potom sa budeme rozprávať len a len my dvaja.” Dokončil sladce. Václav protočil otráveně oči a Maďarsko se po něm pobaveně, až téměř spiklenecky podívala.

“Už z něho nejsi tak unešený, co?”

Rasťo vrhnul po Česku varovný pohled, ale ten si pouze povzdechl. “Podívej, očividně potřebuješ ještě nějaký čas na rozmyšlení.” 

Erzsébet se zamračila. Ona tedy žádný čas nepotřebovala. Ať si Československo se svými vědci hezky znovu prozkoumá tu jejich nádheru a přesvědčí se, co za hazard to je.

“A proto nemá smysl se tu dnes zbytečně dohadovat. Navíc je tak krásně.” Přimhouřil Václav oči a zadívá se na hladinu Dunaje, jako kdyby se toužil ponořit se do něj. Erzsébet se po jeho slovech tvářila, že by mu s tím možná i pomohla. “Prostě to teď na chvíli odložíme, protože urážet se navzájem - když jsme v podstatě na stejné lodi - by nemělo smysl.” Zvedl prst do vzduchu a v tu chvíli protočil oči Rastislav, protože tušil, co přijde. “Naše cíle jako demokratické země jsou společné a je jenom v našem zájmu prokázat světu, že i jako demokracie jednáme. Posílat to do Haagu - to by na nás přivolalo špatné světlo. Už takhle budeme muset zápasit s předsudky západu, který celá léta věřil v naše ultimátní zlo.” 

To očividně pobavilo Maďarsko, která po něm poslední dvě slova nevěřícně zopakovala, a vyměnila si s Rastislavem pohled. 

“Nehodlám dnešní schůzi ukončit nezmarem, naopak ti chci nabídnout spolupráci. Už ne jako nepřátelé nebo spojenci z donucení - chci aby jsme šli bok po boku do integrace a navzájem se podporovali…,” odmlčel se a potom se s vřelým úsměvem zadívá do jejích očí, “…jako přátelé!” 

Koutky Maďarska se draly na horu, nehledě na to jak moc se snažila zachovat si tvář. Podívala se po Rastislaovovi, který zíral na Česko s nedůvěrou a určitou dávkou odevzdanosti. Když se jeho oči konečně setkaly s Erzsébeth, vyděšeně zakroutil hlavou, i když to bylo spíš jen tak pro parádu, aby jí snad jejich mírně se zlepšující vztahy nezpůsobovaly příliš velký šok. Erzsébet se začala nefalšovaně usmívat.

“Dobře. Když jsme tedy ti přátelé, zajisté mi uděláte prohlídku. Mám se sejít odpoledne se svými krajany, ale do té doby zbývá spoustu času.” Ignorovala při tom Rastislava, který směrem k ní vrhal pohoršené pohledy.

“Veľmi. Dobre. To. Tu. Poznáš.” Procedil Rasťo skrze zuby s očima upřenýma na Maďarsko, ale v tu chvíli se Václav zvednul ze židle se zářící tváří.

“Super! Můžeme pak zajít i na oběd. Rasťo tu zná jednoho kamaráda, co má restauraci a to ti řeknu,” nasadil labužnický výraz, “to jsou porce, že sotva budeš chodit!” 

Erzsébet se v dobré náladě podívala po Slovensku a potěšeně na něj zamrkala. 

Rasťo poznal, že ho dnes čekal ještě pěkně dlouhý den.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * první prezidentská zahraniční cesta na Slovensko je tradice, kterou čeští prezidenti, až na rebela Havla, dodržují dodnes :D  
>  ten důvod je vtipný: čekal totiž, že ho z Blavy sami pozvou! (a když nakonec přijel, stejně Slováky urazil tím, že neměl předem napsaný žádný projev a improvizoval) - o dalších dobrodružstvích Havla na Slovensku příště
>   * hodně států sjednocení Německa kvůli obavám z jeho vlivu v Evropě nepodporovalo, USA, Francie atd. - ČSFR překvapivě stála přesně na opačné straně
>   * "to vyhnání bylo správné" velká část Čechů zastává názoru, že to byl na tu dobu odpovídající čin  
>  jestli nám opuštěné, upadající pohraničí skutečně v něčem pomohlo, to ať si každý rozmyslí sám, pokud se Václavova reakce zdá přemrštěná, dodnes je řešení majetku sudetských Němců silnou volební pákou
>   * [Pomlčková válka.](https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Poml%C4%8Dkov%C3%A1_v%C3%A1lka) Konflikt který Havel nevědomě odstartoval, když chtěl vymazat z názvu slovo ‘socialistická’. Kolem celé věci bylo jak na Slovensku tak v Česku spoustu demonstrací + nafouknutí celé věci médii
>   * kompetenční zákon: federální shromáždění podalo návrh, slovenská národní rada ho schválila,  česká národní rada v něm udělala změny a pak ho také schválila, slovenská vláda vydalo písemě ultimátum o přijetí zákona beze změn (doslova ’přijměte nebo se stát rozpadne’) a zákon byl posléze přijat
>   * [vodní dílo Gabčíkovo](https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Vodn%C3%AD_d%C3%ADlo_Gab%C4%8D%C3%ADkovo) \- přehrada a elektrárna, která měla Slovensku a Maďarsku pomci při povodních, dodnes spor nevyřešený  
> 
> 



	30. Krach všech jednání

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tato kapitola je hodně o politice. Upřímně, je v ní tolik politiky, že je mi z toho špatně.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **varování: předem upozorňuju, že Rastislavova a Václavova slova i myšlenky nereflektují moje vlastní, ale pouze zachycují českou a slovenskou politiku v letech 1990-1992 a smýšlení tehdejší české a slovenské společnosti**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> za překlad Rastislavovy slovenčiny opět děkuji dokudoki

**duben 1991, jižní Morava**

Václav mohl sice předstírat při poslouchání jeho argumentů bolest hlavy, ale všechna Rastislavova slova mu v nitru přinášela pocit neklidu a staré rány se nepříjemně otevíraly. Tenkrát to taky začalo demonstracemi a Václav si už nemohl dovolit je ignorovat, všechny ty petice a hloučky nacionalistů protestujících na náměstí SNP - jakkoli by to udělal rád, nakonec alespoň z nějakých chyb se poučil a obzvlášť z těch, které vedly k načrtnutí jeho nejvýchodnější hranice.

"Jak to kurva někdo vůbec může volit? Neměl jsi totality dost za posledních čtyřicet let? Vždyť oni se někteří k HSĽS přímo hlásí!” 

Seděli spolu na gauči před televizí, zatímco Ludmila něco dělala v kuchyni a občas na sebe upozorňovala cinkáním nádobí. Rastislav na to rozhodil rukama, jako by chtěl říct ‘a co já s tím’. 

“No nemělo by ti to být jedno! Protože pak to vypadá, že s nimi souhlasíš!”

“Nemyslíš si, že to tak trochu dosť zveličuješ?” Naklonil Rasťo otráveně hlavu na stranu. Václavova paranoia ohledně rozpadu státu se dala totiž velmi rychle vyřešit, a pokud ho to tedy tak rozrušovalo, jistě by měl začít pracovat na nápravě jejich postavení a ne vynucovat si tu nějaké projevy oddanosti nebo o co mu vlastně šlo. 

“Jo, zveličuju napadení prezidenta, uctívání fašismu a… a…”

“Prepáč, ale pár ľudí hroziacich na neho päsťou mu naozaj život neohrozuje. Sám hovoril, že o demonštrantoch vedel dopredu, tak neviem prečo z toho robíš niečo, čo to nie je.”

“Mě jsou tvoji... všichni jsou mi víš kde. Jen jsem zklamaný, když jsi ochotný naslouchat někomu, kdo jak dobře víš, tvrdil,” Rasťo protočil oči, “že jsme na vás za první republiky spáchali genocidu.” Václav se zamračil, když viděl, jak jeho slova jdou úplně mimo Slovensko. “Ale jak vidím, vy v tom, co tohle slovo znamená, opravdu nemáte úplně jasno. Už jenom ta věc s Tisem. Já ti tady na místě slibuju, že pokud tu jsem, tak nikdy nedovolím, aby někdo jako on, byl rehabilitován.”

Rasťo po jeho slovech dostal tik do oka. "A kde si získal to presvedčenie, že to je tvoja vec!?"

Václav skousl rty a naklonil se k němu, aby ho Rastislav dobře slyšel. “Nikdy rozumíš? Nikdy mi nebudeš moc říct, že jsme ti popravili úplně nevinného člověka, protože to bych já nikdy neudělal.”

Rasťo pobouřeně trhl hlavou. "Áno, nikdy si nezabil nikoho nevinného. Mlč prosím ťa."

Čech se překvapivě uklidnil. “Nikdy bych nezabil někoho, kdo by dělal něco dobrého pro tebe. Ale on...” Jeho hlas nabyl na zoufalosti, jako by nemohl ani náznakem pochopit, proč tomu Rasťo nerozumí. “To je jako dávat metály Háchovi za odvahu a Moravcovi za vedení odboje.” Zarazil se. “Moravec byl kolaborant.” Vysvětlil a snažil se navázat oční kontakt s Rastislavem, který zamračeně pozoroval televizní obrazovku, kde právě běželo počasí.

“Tu nejde o Tisa. Nejde tu ani o žiadnu rehabilitáciu. Tu ide len a len o to, že do toho strkáš prsty. Čo keby som ti povedal ja, že Beneš…”

Václav nasadil unavený výraz. “Jo, chudák Beneš.”

“Chudák Štefánik!” Rastislav měl oproti tomu muži víc než jen údajné vraždy, ale způsob, jakým o něm Václav mluvil, ho vždycky vytáčel do nepříčetnosti. Takže Čech si může uctívat svoje pochybné staré kamarády, ale on se nesmí? Co se týkalo otců zakladatelů, měl dle Slovenska opravdu velkou vlnu přes oči a za ní se pro Rastislava skrýval jednotný československý národ a Benešovo neochvějné tvrzení, které otrle pouštěl z pusy i po válce, že v budoucnu stejně on a Václav splynou v jedno. Dokonce i Masaryk od téhle účelové teorie nakonec upustil. Ale Česko to nikdy nezajímalo, protože samozřejmě věděl, kdo z nich dvou by tuhle akci přežil. A Rastislava vytáčelo, že on musí o tom držet hubu jenom kvůli Václavovu přátelství s jejich druhým prezidentem. Popravdě měl mlčení až po krk a nehodlal v něm ani na minutu pokračovat.

“Panebože zase tohle! I kdyby ho vážně nechal zabít, jak mi tu neustále omíláš, tak co? Co s tím dneska uděláme? Věř mi, že šťastný opravdu nezemřel a za války se alespoň snažil dát tu svou paseku do pořádku.” Václav se zahleděl do prázdna, oči téměř vřelé vzpomínkami na prezidenta, kterého prosil, aby ho neopouštěl a potom ho opustil sám, prodírající se davem k autu, na kterém Gottwald četl svůj projev. 

Ze Slovenska tyhle vzpomínky vyhnaly všechnu bojovnost a naplnily ho opravdovým smutkem. Jak mohli takhle čtyřicet let žít? 

Václav mlčel, myšlenkami asi stejně jako on kolem červených hvězd a naivních přání. Rasťo měl o něj strach. I přes svůj věk byl stejně naivní jako tenkrát a ty, co si něco takového dovolí, čeká jen další pořádná facka od života. Byl stále plný tatíčka Masaryka i Havla, přesvědčen, že to všechno bude jako za první republiky. 

_A nebude. Aj keby som sa mal na hlavu postaviť a kričať ti to do ucha 24 hodín denne._

Jako si s demokracií nevěděli rady tenkrát, nevěděli ani teď, co udělat, aby to všechno navrátili zpátky do pořádku a nebylo od koho se to učit. A ne všechno bude slunce a duha, stejně jako to nebylo tenkrát a Rato tušil, že Čech bude zklamaný, protože přesně to čeká. 

Mezitím ale z kuchyně vyšla Ludmila s nasupeným výrazem ve tváři. Dle odhadu Slovenska je musela už od začátku poslouchat.

"Moc hezké, že tu na sebe zase řvete jak malí parchanti. To je opravdu jediná věc, která přežije všechny války a režimy." Položila si talíř s buchtou na stůl a bez okolků si vzala ovaldač a přepla kanál televize. Když se ani jeden z nich nezmohl na slovo, dodala: "Můžete mě dál ignorovat, jsem na to zvyklá."

Rastislav už chtěl pokračovat v jejich hádce, ale něco ho přimělo otočit se k ní zpátky. “Pokiaľ máš nejaký problém, tak ho musíš riešiť s ním a nie so mnou. Ja nemám nad tebou žiadnu kontrolu." Nechtěl, aby ho za něco noprávněně obviňovala, přece jen tu nebyl od toho, aby se na něj bezdůvodně řvalo. 

Ludmila se po něm okamžitě rozzuřeně otočila. "Vážně moc hezké je to od tebe, že mi tak strašně pomáháš! Když jsme se snažili domluvit se s VPN a KDH, nebyli jsme dost důležití, když to nemělo oslabit Čehúny, co?" 

"Vy oba... vy jste oba naráz přišli o rozum!" Ozval se Čech nevěřícně. Morava se po něm unaveně podívala.

_Ty nepředstírej, že o tom nevíš._

Václav se ale bez dalšího otálení přesunul do chodby, kde si narazil na hlavu svou předpotopní čepici a zasalutoval. "Až se tady spolu domluvíte na nějaké konspiraci proti mně, tak pak přijďte za mnou!" Zaječel a práskl za sebou dveřmi. Ne hněvem, to bylo oběma jasné, že zase dělal divadlo. Ludmila ho úplně viděla, jak se pod vousy směje, když jde dolů po stráni, myslící si, že ji převezl, když je nechá vybít si vztek původně určený jemu na nich samotných. 

Rastislav prostrčil hlavu mezi záclonami. Vypadal téměř ztraceně, jako by nevěděl, jak se vlastně hádat, když tu jeho bratr nebyl. "Kam išiel?" Vypadlo z něj nakonec.

"Do hospody samozřejmě. Ožrat se a vysomrovat tam, jak velkou hrozbou SMS je." Musela se nad tím nedobrovolně usmát, protože představa Václava, jak poslouchá ožralé štangmasty a energicky kývá hlavou, kdykoliv přijde řeč na pražský centralismus, byla opravdu komická.

"SNS?" Zamračil se Rasťo.

"Společnost pro Moravu a Slezsko. Tomu by člověk nevěřil - víš ty vůbec, jak dopadly volby?" Dala si ruce bojovně v bok. Rastislav strategicky ustoupil. Přímo to na něm bylo vidět, jak se s ní nechce hádat. Ludmilu tím neskutečně štval, očividně mu její zájmy byly otravné a proto se jakémukoliv vyjednávání snažil skálopevně vyhnout. 

"A môžem snáď zabudnúť ako tie voľby dopadli, keď mi to ten kokot omieľa od rána do večera? Má z SNS do nohavíc, Mečiara sleduje akoby ho chcel zavraždiť len preto, že chce s naším postavením niečo riešiť, a na všetky ústavné vyrovnania medzi nami sa tvári, akoby zožral citrón.” Zoufale rozhodil rukama ve snaze vzbudit v ní sympatie.

"Jemu se samozřejmě žádné vyrovnání nehodí. To přece chápeš, ne?" Zamračila se Ludmila. "Ale my dva musíme jít pospolu, potom nás bude jen těžko moct ignorovat. Třeba i konečně pochopí, že jestli tohle má fungovat, nemůže jenom on diktovat, co se bude dělat." 

Rastislav chvilku nic neříkal a díval se do země. “Ale on a ty… vy dvaja proti mne stojíte ako väčšina. To predsa… ja nie celkom chápem, čo tým chceš-”

"Jaká většina prosím tě? Jak my dva stojíme proti tobě? Já proti tobě vůbec nestojím, chci podobné věci, co ty."

Rastislav se usmál. "Čože? To je nejaký vtip?"

Ludmila se ale už neusmívala. Její rty se stáhly do tenké čárky a měřila si Rastislava s něčím chladným v očích. "Tohle bych od tebe nečekala." 

"Nič som ti neurobil." Rasťo se na ni zamračil a založil si ruce na prsou. 

"Ne. A ani jsi mi nepomohl. Stejně jako v šedesátém osmém. Klidně mi to znova řekni, že si to mám řešit s Českem a ne s tebou." 

Rasťo se okamžitě ohradil. "Ale veď je to pravda! Najskôr musíme riešiť problémy federácie a až potom nezrovnalosti vo vnútri jednotlivých štátov..."

Morava se kousavě usmála. "No, vážně ses hezky vybarvil. A to není ani sto let od toho, co jsi byl jen nesrovnalost uvnitř Uherska."

Rasťo se v okamžiku tvářil, jak když ho hodili do ohně. “A týmto ako myslíš čo!? Si rovnaká ako on, ale ja sa od vás nenechám umlčiavať takými otrepanými drístami!” Měl se na odchod, nehodlal se tu hádat ještě s ní, toho si užil vrchovatě s Václavem.

"Tak až se probereš, tak přijď! Můžeme se spolu bavit jako normální lidé!" Zakřičela za ním. Rasťo se okamžitě vrátil a mračil se na ni ve dveřích, stojící tam jako nějaký posel špatných správ.

"Ja už som sa dávno prebral, z mojich ilúzií o vás dvoch a ver mi, že to bolo prebudenie pekne hnusné!"

Ludmila vytřeštila oči a rozhořčeně k němu udělala krok. "Ty jsi vážně úplně zabedněný! Křičte si na sebe sami, klidně se třeba přizabijte tímhle vaším řešením problémů! Však vy taky budete jednou litovat, že jste na mě nedali!"

Rasťo ale už práskl dveřmi. Zůstal stát před Moravinýn domem a protože najendou neměl kam jít, vydal se pomalu za Václavem do hospody.

* * *

**červen, 1991, Kroměříž**

Po Václavovu naléhání, aby se před obědem ještě prošli po městě a pokochali se 'Hanáckými Aténami', jak hrdě Čech město nazval, konečně došli k zahradám. Rasťo sice mohl jít na jídlo s některou svojí stranou a byl dokonce i pozván, ale tyhle věci bylo lepší dělat v soukromí a podlézavé boje o jeho přízeň mezi politiky mu začaly po tomto roce už silně lézt na nervy. Slovenským komunistům i Husákovi, jakkoliv velké byly jeho chyby, bohatě dřív stačilo, když nikde nic nevyváděl a nesnažil se účesem napodobit Paľa Haberu, když měla přijet návštěva z Moskvy.

“Poslední platí oběd!” Věnoval mu Václav široký úsměv a rozběhl se směrem k bludišti živých plotů, kamínky na cestě odletující od jeho nohou. Rasťo ještě slyšel, jak se chechtá, když proběhl mezi řadami květů a zmizel v houští. 

Zavrtěl hlavou a proti své vůli se usmál. Líným krokem se za ním vydal, nahlížející za každý roh, jestli tam na něj někde nečíhá. 

Stačilo ale jít rovně a ani ne za minutu ho našel sedět na lavičce uprostřed jednoho trojúhelníkového prostranství obklopeného rozkvetlými záhony a živým plotem. Čech měl nohou přes nohu, kterou pohupoval, a culil se na něj.

“Vždyť víš, že bych ti nikam neutekl,” pronesl sladce, když si k němu Rasťo přisedl.

“Nádej zomiera posledná.” Natáhl si vedle něj na lavičce nohy, až mu zpod nohavic koukaly ponožky. Na červen bylo opravdu teplo a Rastislav doslova toužil vysvléct se ze svého tmavomodrého obleku do něčeho pohodlnějšího. 

“Morava je krásná,” povzdechl si Václav. Rasťo dle jeho zamilovaného úsměvu usoudil, že nemluví jen o zemi. Ne, že by nesouhlasil, po letech žárlení na každý jejich sdílený pohled se dostal do příjemného stavu netečnosti, schopný se bavit Ludmilinými odmítnutími i Václavovými patetickými pokusy o flirtování. Většinou si stejně oba dělali srandu, někdy dokonce pro Rastislavovo pobavení. Existovaly věci, ve kterých si byli tak podobní, že se Rasťo po některých Moraviných úsměvech cítil až nesvůj. Naštěstí to ale nikdy nenarušovalo přátelství, které mezi nimi třemi za poslední dvě století vzniklo.

“Ale taky mi teda v poslední době pěkně leze na nervy.” Řekl Václav pochmurně. Důvod její dnešní nepřítomnosti byl prostý a lehce morbidní. Ani ne před dvěma týdny předseda strany prosazující moravskou zemskou samosprávu na posledním česko-slovenském jednání v Budmericích zemřel. Po Bártově smrti zároveň okamžitě nastal rozkol ve straně, která tím ztratila svého hlavního vůdce a vůbec otce celé myšlenky. 

“Vím, jak blbě to bude znít, ale jsem docela rád, že tu s námi dnes není.” Dokončil Čech. Domluvit se s Rastislavem byl nedosažitelný úkon sám o sobě a Morava do jejich jednání jenom vnášela komplikace. 

Rasťo se na to ušklíbl, protože jestli mu na nervy šla už i Liduna, tak v noci nejspíš sladce snil o tom, jak mu zakroutí krkem. Při jejích snahách o trojfederaci se teatrálně chytal za srdce a ptal se jí, kolik pomlček do názvu bude chtít vsadit ona, následováno vážnou debatou, kdy přijel k ní domů, chytl jí za ruku a ptal se Moravy, co ji přimělo paktovat se s ‘separatisty’ (tím myslel velmi vlažný pokus SNS moravskou stranu podpořit), jestli se také hodlá v budoucnu osamostatnit a kolik dnů předem mu to hodlá říct, aby z toho nebyl špatný.

Rasťo, když mu o tom Ludmila nad kávou vyprávěla, už jenom čekal na dobu, kdy Václav znovu vytáhne maďarské špióny. 

Morava ale byla na jeho emocionální vydírání až příliš dobře připravená a Václav po odchodu od ní ještě slyšel slova o navrácení zemského zřízení zvonit v uších.

Zatímco dumal nad Moravou, Václav vedle něj udělal z Havlova dotazníku vlaštovku a mistrně ji poslal do koše vedle laviček naproti nim.

"Kurva, veď som ti hovoril, že som chcel vedieť, čo tam je," řekl zklamaně a složil si ruce na prsou. Havel rozdal dnes ten kus papíru všem přítomným stranám, aby dostal ucelenou představu o tom, co vlastně chtějí, stěžejní otázkou jejich postavení k hypotetickému rozdělení Československa.

“Něco takovýho jsme si měli udělat, než jsme se vzali. Teď už je docela pozdě.” Řekl Václav suše.

"To sme mali." Dodal Rasťo a udělal obličej.

“Jo a co bys tam dal?” Václav si všiml jeho výrazu a svraštil obočí.

Rastislav několik sekund mlčel a pak s pohledem upřeným před sebe začal recitovat: “Koľkokrát považujete porušenie písomnej dohody medzi dvoma národmi za prijateľné? Zaškrtnite: za a) raz, za b) dvakrát, c) trikrát, d) na nejaké dohody so Slovákmi ja z vysoka seriem.”

“Vždyť o té smlouvě teď jednáme, tak můžeš být spokojený.” Zamračil se Václav.

“Áno, ale ak to nebude zmluva na úrovni ústavného zákona, tak to potom môže dopadnúť rovnako ako Pittsburská dohoda!" Řekl Rasťo rozhořčeně. Kompetenční zákon byl sice odsouhlasený, ale po předchozích zkušenostech Slovák nehodlal přestat, dokud nedostane závazné potvrzení o tom, že ji Česko bude dodržovat.

“Ale to, co vy si představujete, by byla mezinárodní smlouva mezi dvěma státy, které neexistují. Pro samotný podpis by se musela země alespoň na pár minut rozdělit, což z ústavního hlediska a kvůli přetržení kontinuity nemůžeme, nehledě na to, že…”

"Že to vy nikdy nepripustíte." Dodal Rasťo otráveně. Neochota Čechů obejít tenhle problém ho neskutečně dopalovala. Obzvlášť Václav - znenadání velký vyznavač řádu a byrokracie. Zahraničí by se jistě také jejich krátkodobým rozdělením nijak nevzrušovalo, pokud by si toho vůbec všimlo. 

“Ne, nepřipustíme.” Procedil Václav skrz zuby. “Protože snahy mermomocí rozdělit stát, jsou upřímně silně podezřelé, obzvlášť od někoho jako Čarnogurský, který očividně považuje Československo za dočasné. A stejně jako ty mi nevěříš, že tu smlouvu dodržím, já ti nevěřím, že rozdělení na dva státy, nebo kterou demagogii ti tvojí politici zrovna teď opakují, nevyužiješ k tomu, aby jsi mě hezky pár let nevysával a až se budeš cítit dost silný, se neodtrhl.”

_Len aby sa nakoniec neukázalo, že to ty vysávaš mňa._

Rastislav sevřel ruce v pěst. “Už som ti predsa povedal -” 

Václav ho ale ignoroval a pokračoval ve svém rozhořčeném projevu. “Co je vůbec za člověka ten Čarnogurský? To jméno je mi nějak podvědomé…”

Rasťo se zarazil a potom okamžitě vyprskl smíchy. “Ty trpák! Tebe to meno nie je len povedomé, s tebou sa niekto o jeho rodinnej histórii isto ochotne podelil. A mne rozprávaj, že so mnou moji politici manipulujú! Ja ti poviem o tej zmluve a ty kýveš hlavou, ale prídeš od Klausa a zrazu to nejde!?”

“Tak já nejsem ani právník nebo ekonom... a ty koneckonců taky ne! Než udělat ve vlastní aroganci nějaký debilní rozhodnutí, je lepší se poradit s někým, kdo tomu rozumí.”

“Klaus tomu tak rozumie.” Udělal Rasťo obličej, aby Václavovi ukázal, co si o užitečnosti vzdělání českého premiéra myslí. "Plody jeho rozumu ja zbieram dennodenne." 

Na Slovensko ekonomické reformy, privatizace a hlavně uzavírání nevýdělných státních podniků působilo bohužel daleko víc než na Václava. Rasťo proto považoval vytvoření vlastního trhu jako optimální řešení těchto problémů (zatímco Václav to naopak považoval za jeden z dalších choromyslných slovenských nápadů směřujícím k rozpadu státu).

“To víš, že jo! My jsme se schválně rozhodli tě zbídačit - nic lepšího nemáme na práci!” Václav se zarazil, když jeho oči padly na pár turistů, kteří jakmile si všimli, že je pozoruje, se okamžitě měli rychle na odchod. 

_Zase tu děláme scény._

Ztišil trochu hlas a pokračoval. “Tyhle problémy byly prý dokonce už před převratem, ale nikdo nám to samozřejmě neřekl. Svádět to na reformy, o kterých mimochodem nikdo nikdy neřekl, že jsou stoprocentně ideální, je prostě pitomost.”

Rastislav téměř už chtěl otevřít pusu a říct mu o tom, odkud se hospodářství za komunismu plánovalo, ale rozmyslel si to. Nestačilo poslouchat dohady jejich politiků, museli se hádat, i když byli sami a Slovensko to neskutečně unavovalo.

_Prečo jednoducho nemôže urobiť, čo po ňom chcem, aby sme mali obaja konečne svätý pokoj._

Zakručelo mu najednou v žaludku tak hlasitě, že se Václav vedle něj rozesmál.

“Pojď, jdem už radši na ten oběd, než se tu zase pomlátíme.” Řekl žertovným tónem a pak se po něm nevinně podíval. “Klidně budu platit já,” kousl se do rtu, jak se snažil potlačit smích, “když jsi na tom tak špatně…” 

Rasťo se naráz zastavil, až kamínky pod jeho nohama zaskřípaly. Václav k němu opatrně otočil hlavu a přesně v tom okamžiku, kdy se jejich oči setkaly, po něm Slovák natáhl ruku a dupnul tak, že sebou Čech trhnul a poplašně od něj odskočil, až u toho málem skončil v živém plotu.

Rasťo zakroutil hlavou s nevěřícným úsměvem na rtech. “Ty si ale somár…” 

Václav právě kontroloval, jestli nemá na saku listy, ale pak se obrátil ke Slovensku a věnoval mu vědoucí úsměv. “Tak pojď, ta restaurace je sice kousek, ale já už mám taky hroznej hlad.”

Rasťo se nechal Českem vést mezi bludištěm keřů a květin až ke zdi, kterou byla zahrada obehnaná a daly se za ní slyšet zvuky přejíždějících aut.

"To ako tadiaľto?" Pronesl se zklamáním v hlase. Brána, ke které celou dobu kráčeli, byla totiž zamčená, neochotná povolit ani pod Václavovým rozhořčeným taháním za kliku.

“No, před padesáti lety byla otevřená…” Řekl Václav téměř omluvně a rozhodil rukama.

Rastislav si chvíli bránu měřil a potom sevřel dvě příčky v prstech a zkušebně jimi zacloumal.

“Roztrhneš si prdel, Rasťo.” Upozornil ho Václav, ale to už se jeho bratr rukama vytáhl do vzduchu, zahákl špičky bot o vodorovné příčky brány a sunul se nahoru. U ostrých hrotů zpomalil a opatrně je nohama překročil než s _uá_ seskočil dolů. Když se otočil, Václav se nacházel půlce brány a za hlasitého hekání absolvoval stejnou cestu jako on. Nahoře se zastavil a podíval se ustaraně na Rastislava stojícího dole.

“Kdybych umřel, řekni jim, že moje poslední přání byla úzká federace,” pronesl dramaticky a položil si dlaň na prsa.

"Skáč dole, ty komediant." Řekl Rasťo. Snad jeho bratr nečekal, že mu strach z dvoumetrové brány uvěří.

Václav dopadl vedle něj na zem a okamžitě si začal oprašovat ruce i oblek. Když oba vypadali dostatečně reprezentativně, aby nikoho v hospodské restauraci, kam měli namířeno, neurazili, vydali se na cestu.

* * *

**září 1991, Bratislava**

Václav ten den do auta házel věci připravené na chatu nanejvýš agresivně. Několikrát dokonce přemýšlel, že se z cesty na Slovensko omluví, ale při jeho současné náladě by omluva i tak nejspíš skončila řvaním na sebe do telefonu. Navíc upřímně chtěl vědět, co mu na to Rasťo řekne. 

Poslední týdny strávil dlouhými přípravami česko-německé smlouvy, což v překladu znamenalo ustavičné pročítání jejích zkušebních verzí a spousta nadávání. 

Václavovi by se samozřejmě líbil požadavek komunistů, aby Německo uznalo Mnichov za neplatný od samého počátku a zavázalo se nepožadovat navrácení majetku sudetských Němců, ale znal také realitu. Německo se před rokem sjednotilo a tím samozřejmě i zesílilo, takže pokud se mu tento požadavek nepodařilo protlačit v osmdesátých letech, bylo zbytečné to zkoušet teď, obzvlášť když sám udělal první krok ke zlepšení jejich vztahů. I tak se jejich jednání neskutečně vlekla a i Ludwig, který ho poctil svou přítomností pouze u poloviny z nich, působil, že se pokouší udržet tvář zdvořilého zájmu jen silou vůle.

Párkrát se na nich také objevil Gilbert, což Václava neskutečně znechutilo, i když v hloubi duše si musel přiznat, že jednat s ním bylo o dost jednoduší než s Německem. Na rozdíl od něj a Ludwiga se s Gilbertem znali dost dobře a to nejen kvůli jeho životnímu úkolu kurvit Rakousku život napadáním českých zemí. V dětství byli oni tři s Feliksem nějakou dobu dokonce i kamarádi. Václav se k těm vzpomínkám, kdy spolu na koni rajtovali po březích Pomořanska a děsili tamní pohanské obyvatele, při posledních setkáních několikrát s dávkou nostalgie vracel. 

_A co se s námi třemi za ta léta stalo..._

Pro Václava byl Gilbert od začátku svého pobytu u Rakouska jasný nepřítel a Prusko se Polsko několikrát pokusilo zabít, dokud nezaniklo samo ironicky po tom, co mu údajně během války nějakým způsobem pomohl. Václav o tom slyšel různé věci a upřímně ani nevěděl, čemu vlastně věřit. Rasťo mu sám potvrdil, že Prus Hitlera nesnášel a s určitými plány nacistů nesouhlasil. Čech přemýšlel, zda-li ho sem Berlín z tohoto důvodu vyslal a jestli tím nechtěli na něco poukázat. 

Gilbert svým osobitým vystupováním samozřejmě veškeré pozitivní myšlenky, které si Václav mohl stihnout při vzpomínání na staré časy vytvořit, okamžitě zničil, když si k němu během přestávky sedl a rozvalil se na židli.

“Je to otrava, co?”

“Hmmm.”

“A kde je vůbec Rasťo?”

“Kdo ví!?” Odsekl napruzeně, ohromen tou drzostí, ptát se ho na takové věci. To byla další věc, na kterou se urputně snažil na každé schůzi RVHP za posledních pár desetiletí nemyslet. Co na něm proboha Rasťo kdy viděl? Byl to takový depresivní, arogantní ochlasta, co si myslel, bůhví jak vtipný není…

Václav zavrtěl znechuceně hlavou a stiskl pevně volant auta. Když dohodu s Němci nedokázal podělat ani Gilbert, samozřejmě že mu problém muselo nakonec zase udělat Slovensko. 

Uprostřed československo-německých jednání jim totiž přišel dopis jménem Slovenské národní rady ohledně určitého frázování ve smlouvě, jeho autorem k velkému překvapení všech - a teď se v duchu Václav sarkasticky zasmál - právě Čarnogurský. Očividně i slova jako ‘nepřetržité trvání Československa od roku 1918 až do současnosti’ byla pro Slováky tak urážející, že se proti ní museli oficiálně vyjádřit. Dle Václava měl autor neskutečnou drzost považovat jakýkoliv státní útvar vytvořený pod nátlakem Nacistů za oficiální, nehledě na to, kolik států ho uznalo. On - Václav - žádný Slovenský stát nikdy neuznal. Pokud by přehlédl ten tón dopisu, ze kterého byste nepoznali, že Slovensko je součástí nějaké další země, jen těžko dokázal strávit tu podpásovku, kterou se v podstatě přidávalo Slovensko na stranu Německa. 

_Zase._

Snažil se uklidnit, ale nešlo mu to. Nic za poslední měsíce nešlo podle jeho plánu a Václav pomalu ale jistě začínal ztrácet nervy. Když se konečně spolu dohodli na tom, že Československo může zaniknout pouze po celostátním referendu, zabraňující dalšímu případu ‘o nás bez nás’, nikdo vlastně nedokázal vymyslet, jak přesně by pokládaná otázka měla znít a tak se referendum odložilo na neurčito. 

To už ale vjížděl s mizernou náladou do města a za okny se mu rýsoval na kopci Bratislavský hrad. 

* * *

Rastislav kráčel po chodbě Slovenské národní rady, když v tom se zastavil. Spatřil totiž Česko stát v rohu naproti jako kanceláři, kde se mračil a nípal prstem kytku.

“Čo ty tu?” Řekl, když došel k Václavovi, který stále hypnotizoval zaprášený fíkus. Rasťo opravdu netušil, co na něm bylo tak fascinujícího, ale víc by ho zajímalo, proč tu vlastně je, když se měli sejít až tam.

“Co, nechceš mě tu?” Podíval se mu poprvé pořádně do očí. Rasťo chvilku uvažoval, jestli není nalitý. “Mám se sebrat a jít pěšky do Prahy?” Ušklíbl se Václav.

Rasťo přimhouřil oči, než ho popadl za loket a odtáhl ho k sobě kanceláře. Čech promluvil, až když stáli uvnitř a pozoroval Rastislava, jak zamyká dveře. Nadzvedl nad tím obočí. 

“To nebude nutný.” 

Rasťo se po něm nasupeně podíval a potom dveře odemkl a flákl klíči o konferenční stolek. “Spokojný?!” 

“Koukám, že jsi v poslední době čím dál agresivnější. Vejce si po mě hodit nechceš?” Ten tón, kterým s ním mluvil, byl až zarážející, jako by ta všudypřítomná škádlivost kompletně vymizela z jeho hlasu a nahradil ji čistý výsměch. 

Rastislav se otočil a pomalu k němu došel, dokud neměl nos jen pár centimetrů od jeho. "Prišiel si sem pobiť sa? Alebo si len stratil kľúče od chalupy a správaš sa kvôli tomu ako kokot? "

Václav na něj chvilku tiše zíral a vyměňovali by si takhle pohled ještě dlouho, kdyby se neozvalo ťukání na dveře. 

“Ďalej.” Odtáhl se od něj Rasťo a do místnosti vstoupila drobná sekretářka, která podala Slovensku papíry, rozloučila se a okamžitě pospíchala pryč, aniž by si Václava, tiše stojícího stále na tom samém místě, všimla. Rastislav to hodil na stolek hned vedle klíčů a otočil se zpátky k němu. 

“Tak čo?” Podíval se po Václavovi, který se přesunul na druhou stranu k oknu a zamračeně se z něj díval dolů. Rasťo se rozvalil opodál na sedačce s určitým vyčerpáním ve tváři.

“Jsem tu kvůli Čarnogurskému.” Otočil se ke Slovensku. Mimo jiné. Opravdu se chystal na Rastislavovu chatu, kde se k němu měl jeho bratr hned odpoledne, až tu skončí, připojit. 

“A prečo?” Zamračil se Rasťo. “Navyše tu dnes ani nie je.”

Václav konečně opustil svoje místo u okna a sednul si naproti němu. “Nechci mluvit s ním. Chci mluvit s tebou. Chci, abys mi konečně řekl, o co se snažíš.” Zatnul ruce v pěst a vážně se po něm podíval.

Rastislav měl chuť se smát. 

_O čo sa snažím? To ti to nie je za tie mesiace - čo mesiace, roky - jasné?_

“Snažím sa o to, aby medzi nami bolo rovné postavenie.” Václav si okamžitě odmítavě složil ruce přes sebe. Rasťo přitvrdil. “Nebaví ma neustále sa schovávať v tvojom tieni."

“Ale prosím tě!” Odfrkl si Čech a zakroutil hlavou. 

Rastislav se kousl do rtu a věnoval mu dlouhý pohled. “Nebaví ma ani tvoj odmietavý prístup. Ty si, Václav, buď veľmi rýchlo uvedomíš, že tak ako to bolo doteraz už to nikdy nebude, alebo ma budeš nútiť…” Hlas se mu vytratil. 

Václav k němu zvedl oči. “Co tě donutím? Zamávat mi šátečkem? Není to, co vlastně celou dobu plánuješ? Držíš se zuby nehty každého projevu samostatnosti, jako kdyby tě spojení se mnou uráželo… a zatěžovalo! Ale jestli tady někdo někoho zatěžuje, tak jsi to ty!” 

Rastislav zaskřípal zuby. “Aby sa na koniec neprišlo na to, že si to ty, kto ma zaťažuje." Pronesl jízlivě. Václav se nahlas zasmál bez špetky humoru v hlase. “Len sa smej. Smej sa. Dokiaľ môžeš. " Prohlásil Rasťo temně, dávající velký pozor, aby se mu nezačaly třást ruce zlostí. "Pretože potom tí zase zostanú len oči pre plač."

“Ty jsi takovej zmrd.” Zakroutil Václav neveřícně hlavou. “Nevděčnej, vychcanej, zmrd.” 

Rasťo ho sledoval s nuceným úsměvem, zatímco se snažil ovládat a neskočit po něm. Václav se ani na něj nedíval, jak nad něčím usilovně přemýšlel, ale Slovák ho dlouho dumat nenechal.

"Budem mať rovnakú silu v štáte ako ty. Koniec je časom, keď si to tu riadil. Rozčuľuj sa nad tým ako chceš. Plač si na Havlovom ramene a šepkajte si spolu, aký nevďačný som. Ale nič ma nezastaví vziať si to, čo mi právom patrí!" Mluvil silným hlasem a toužil, aby si jeho slova dobře zapamatoval.

Václav přimhouřil oči a pak se zvedl a přešel ke Slovensku. "Ty jsi mu stále ještě ješitně neodpustil, že se u vás ukázal až za pět měsíců, co?"

“To nie je jediný dôvod, nesúhlasím s ním i v množstve ďalších vecí.” Rasťo vstal také a dal si ruce v bok. V duchu litoval, že raději nezmínil Klause. Havla měl dokonce i po většinu času docela rád, i když jím rozhodně nebyl natolik nekriticky poblázněný, jako jeho bratr. Možná proto ho ten očividný favoritismus někdy tak neskutečně štval.

Pro Václava to ale bylo, jako kdyby se přiznal. "Ty si opravu myslíš, že bylo důležitější objevit se v Bratislavě než se... snažit něco změnit?" Myslel v tu chvíli na sjednocení Německa a na jeho cestu do USA, kde mělo šanci Československo konečně vystoupit ze stínu Sovětského svazu a ukázat západu, že dokáží vystupovat jako demokratická země.

Rastislav vypadal jak naštvaně tak i pobaveně. Zhoupl se trochu v kolenou, když mu řekl: "Áno, dôležitejšie veci než vlastný štát. To ale nemal byť prezident a mohol si pokojne jazdiť ako dalajláma po zemeguli a nechať Dubčeka -"

"Dubčeka! Ty bys tam vážně radši chtěl člověka, který nejenže je starý..."

“Je o tri roky mladší než bol vtedy Masaryk, ty somár!”

"...ale taky trošku vývojem pozadu. A určitě víš, že ta jeho přezdívka, není zas až tak nemístná."

“Aká prezývka? Akým vývojom pozadu?”

Václav jeho otázku ignoroval a cítil, jak se začíná v Rastislavově kanceláři nepříjemně potit. "Kdyby jsi měl někoho lepšího - tak prosím! Za dva roky tam můžeš mít Slováka! Jenomže já mám strach, že ty nikoho lepšího mít nebudeš a místo toho abys… abys s tím něco dělal, tak budeš vinit mě, že nechci Slováka za prezidenta!"

Rasťo nadzvedl obočí. "Urevaný Saša? To si vážne myslíš, že ste to vymysleli vy? A len pretože nechce naslepo prijímať všetky zmeny zo západu ako ty -"

"Aha promiň, já nevěděl, že se ti totalita tak líbila. Tak víš co? Zavoláme Husákovi, on jistě rád na pár let ještě úřad převezme a schopných slovenských poslanců budeme mít najednou až moc, viď?” Stál už jen pár centimetrů od něj. “Budeš potom spokojený?”

“Ty kokot sprostý, ty si ako malé dieťa! Buď bude po tvojom alebo nijak, však? Ale nebude to po tvojom! Nebude!”

Václav se ušklíbl. "Jo, dupej si tu nohou o zem a pak někomu říkej, že je děcko. Havel ti nic neudělal a to, že ho nějaká banda nacionalistů nenávidí, je mi víš kde. Měl bys s nimi něco udělat mimochodem!"

"Veľmi demokratický prístup si teraz zaujal. Za čo by som ich mal teda zatvoriť? Za vlastizradu? Osolíme to nejakému chudákovi, čo má za jediným cieľom života moje vlastné dobro?"

"Tvoje dobro!" Zaječel Čech nevěřícně.

“Veď tebe by stačila k navráteniu kľudu ŠtB, keď chceš tak strašne zabraňovať ľuďom hovoriť. Tak mi nevrav, ako by som niečo vracal!”

"Vždyť tys byl nespokojený, i když k vám přijel, tobě prostě není možné se zavděčit.” Zavrtěl rozhořčeně hlavou. “Od začátku tohohle roku sis postavil hlavu jak beran a…"

“Ja že som si postavil hlavu!? To ty si si ju postavil a ignoruješ všetky naše požiadavky! To tebe je za obtiaž vyjsť mi v ústrety vo veciach, ktoré som mal dostať už dávno.” Pronesl a pak si pomalu sedl zpátky do křesla, rty pevně stisknuté k sobě. "Vieš aké je ťažké nezačať ťa nenávidieť, keď pomyslím na to všetko, čo -” 

"Nenávidět mě jo?” Zalapal Václav po dechu a mávl směrem k němu nevěřícně rukou. “Máš problémy nezačít mě nenávidět? Co to tu zase kecáš? Myslíš, že jsem tomu někdy uvěřil, tý tvojí hře na to, jak mě ve skutečnosti nesnášíš?!" 

Rasťo by ho v tu chvíli praštil, ne kvůli těm slovům ale kvůli samolibému úšklebku, který se po nich objevil na jeho tváři, jako kdyby mu snad viděl do hlavy i do srdce. 

"Veci sa môžu veľmi rýchlo zmeniť." Řekl tiše. "Toto naozaj nedopadne tak, že mi ako vždy zapcháš ústa a budeš mi tu fňukať, ako sám nemôžeš nič robiť a ako by si mi strašne rád vyhovel. Ony to naozaj boli lži, ako mi dnes a denne dokazuješ. ”

“Pojedu domů! Mám tě plný zuby, abys věděl! Můžeš si tu třeba s Čarnogurským oslavovat svůj _štát_ jak je den dlouhý, zatímco já si budu užívat vzduchu, kterej nemusím sdílet s fašistama!” 

Rasťo okamžitě vstal a Václav mu věnoval téměř nadějný pohled. Nějaká jeho část čekala, že teď přijde omluva nebo alespoň něco na ten způsob, kdy mu Slovensko řekne, že s ničím takovým přece nesouhlasí. Rastislav ho definitivně zklamal.

“Tak o tomto to je? Kvôli tomu sprostému listu?” Slovák se zamračil. Konečně mu dávala Václavova předchozí slova smysl. V Praze od minulého týdne nebyl a podle nálady svého bratra si dovedl představit, co tam ta nevinná žádost asi způsobila za aféru.

“On se nám sere do našich mezinárodních smluv!” Zaječel okamžitě Čech.

"Ha! Vidíš aké to je!”

Václav zakroutil nevěřícně hlavou a působil najednou neskutečně sklesle. Udělal krok ke dveřím, než se zarazil a chvilku tam stál jak poleno. “Takže ty s tím, co v tom dopise je, souhlasíš?” Zeptal se.

“Tak to ti môžem povedať jedine potom, čo si ho podrobne prečítam.”

Václav se k němu otočil a vypadal, že měl co dělat, aby smíchy nevyprskl. “To jako fakt? Ty se tu zastáváš něčeho, co jsi ve skutečnosti ani neviděl?”

Rasťo mu věnoval pohled. “Nie, ja mám lepšie veci na práci ako napríklad ústavu, s ktorou sa vy teda rozhodne neponáhľate.” Slovenská republika už jednou existovala, na tom se nedalo nic změnit a Václav si také nemůže věčně zakrývat oči a předstírat, že se to nestalo. Na druhou stranu Rastislava upřímně nezajímalo, co si s Německem oni dva podepíší, pokud jim to jako zemi nijak neublíží. Nehledě na to, že… “Tak či tak to budete ignorovať a napíšete si tam, čo chcete, tak neviem, prečo sa tým vôbec vzrušuješ! Skôr by si si mal vziať k srdcu, čo som ti povedal. Jediné, čo v poslednej dobe dokážeš robiť, je urážať ma.” Pronesl kysele.

“Myslíš si, že mě to baví, hádat se s tebou? Představoval jsem si tyhle léta jinak. Jak si budeme oba užívat spolu svobody, pojedeme do zahraničí a prostě necháme všechen ten srab za námi. Ale ty prostě nechceš.” Svěsil hlavu.

"Chcem." Václav k němu zvedl překvapeně oči. “Ale až bude všetko medzi nami tak, ako má byť.”

Čech si povzdechl, jako kdyby si s ním pro ty slova nevěděl rady.

Rastislav se v tu chvíli podíval na hodiny. Malá ručička ukazovala přesně čtyři. 

_Čo tu preboha ešte robíme…_

Beze slova se natáhl pro sako, popadl klíče a opustil kancelář. Václav šel krok za ním a dokonce ho i bez řečí následoval do Rastislaovova auta, do kterého rychle naházel těch pár věcí ze škodovky zaparkované vedle něj. Když si zapínali pásy, neúmyslně se na sebe podívali, ale vzápetí rychle oči stočili zpět k silnici. Mohl by se mu vysmívat, proč si vlezl do jeho auta, když tu před pár minutami vyřvával, jak pojede domů, ale Rasťo si byl zároveň jistý, že kdyby s ním nechtěl jet, do toho auta by si nakonec ani nenasedl. 

Pokud nešlo o politiku tak si vlastně rozuměli docela dobře.

* * *

**zbytek roku 1991, Československo**

Na podzim přišel Rasťo s konfederací. Václav na ni reagoval silně negativně.

"Máme rozdielne záujmy, čo sa týka zahraničnej politiky. Preto je len logické, aby každý z nás mal svoju vlastnú medzinárodnú suverenitu." Rasťo stál před ním s rukama za zády v jejich kanceláři, tvář vážnou a oči upřené na Václava opřeného zadkem o stůl.

“Ty a tvoje suverenity!” Vztekal se Václav. “Ujasni si už proboha, co chceš! Konfederace není společný stát, je to soustátí-”

“Musíš ma chytať za každé slovo?” Řekl Rasťo otráveně a líně sledoval svého bratra, který škobrt při svém pochodování po kanceláři o perský koberec. Věnoval Rastislavovi napruzený pohled.

“Ty nevíš vůbec, o čem mluvíš! Buď ze mě jednoduše děláš pitomce nebo doopravdy věříš, že samostatnost a suverenita je něco jiného!”

“To sa nedá tak jednoducho povedať. Navyše niektoré konfederácie boli krátkodobé, ale väčšina trvala mnoho rokov…"

“Ale já nemám zájem o tvou spoustu roků, rozumíš tomu?” Rozkřikl se Václav. “Já nejsem ničí přestupní stanice! Buď chceš společný stát nebo nechceš! Konfederace je dočasný státní útvar-”

“A odkedy prosím ťa?” Obořil se na něj Rasťo. Dnes dosáhli nového rekordu a řvali na sebe pět minut po tom, co se po jeho návratu z Bratislavy opět viděli. Rastislav si smutně uvědomil, že ještě ani na kávu nestačil postavit a střelil za to po Václavovi obzvlášť ošklivý pohled, vnitřně přesvědčen, že je to jeho vina.

“Pověz mi jednu existující konfederaci a Bůh mě chraň, jestli zase řekneš Švýcarsko!” Máchal Václav ukazovákem ve vzduchu.

Rasťo se mu se znechucením díval do obličeje. “No čo?” Rozhodil rukama. “Tak by sme boli prví!” 

Debaty ohledně česko-slovenského vyrovnání takto plynule pokračovaly bez toho, aby se přiblížili k nějakému výsledku.

Většina dnů se pro Václava stala jakousi rutinou. Ráno šli společně do práce, kde se alespoň jedenkrát do dne pohádali. Rasťo byl pak buďto zavřený u sebe v pracovně nebo někde uháněl Mečiara, Dubčeka (Václav se škodolibým potěšením zjistil, že se mu začal vyhýbat) a další jeho politiky. Každý sudý týden trávil alespoň několik dní v Bratislavě a jejich počet se postupně zvyšoval. Václavovi to něco nechutně připomínalo. Večer často chodil do hospody sám, kde si na něj patřičně zanadával (“řeší se kraviny, proč se nemůžeme soustředit na důležitější věci a nakonec ať si teda zkusí mít stát sám, vždyť by tu do roka byl zpátky...) Tam si uleví. Doma ho potom najde spát nebo spolu tiše chodí kolem sebe po bytě jako na nožích. Nikdo z nich se totiž nechtěl hádat v jediném místě, kde měli od politiků klid.

* * *

* * *

**7\. února 1992, Žďár nad Sázavou, Milovy**

Když přijeli do Milov, hustě sněžilo a Václav se snažil nacpat sníh Slovensku za bundu, plně si vědom, že tohle je jedna z posledních klidných chvílí, které v následujících dnech prožije. Jednání, která tenhle rok podstoupili, byla nakonec úplně k ničemu. Nedohodli se. Skoro mu občas přišlo, jako kdyby se dohodnout ani nemohli a co hůř, oběma už tyhle věčné hádky a domácí ticho lezlo krkem. Docházelo to i tak daleko, že se sobě po určitých ostřejších výměnách názorů, kdy na sebe házeli veškerou špínu z posledních osmdesáti let společného soužití, okruhem vyhýbali. Václava to až zarazilo, když si uvědomil, jak si vždycky po Rastislavově odjezdu oddechne. A přitom domů už jezdil celkem klidný, zatímco zpátky do Prahy se vracel pomalu ve vojenském. 

Od Vánoc se ale zvolna začala objevovat určitá nová vůle se dohodnout, způsobená tedy hlavně rozkolem a oslabením slovenských stran, který v menší míře zasáhl i ty české. Jako by si všichni začali pomalu uvědomovat, že po roce hádek stále zůstávali na mrtvém bodě. Před příjezdem sem alespoň konečně došli ke kompromisu ohledně podpisu česko-slovenské smlouvy. Pravomoci k tomuto podpisu získaly jménem republik národní rady, čímž se vlastně zabránilo dočasnému rozdělení státu a přetržení kontinuity Československa, kterému se Václav tak bránil a ve kterou Rasťo vlastně ani nevěřil. 

Ale co vlastně bude v té smlouvě stát…

“Jo, vysvětli mi, jak budeme fungovat s dvěma prezidenty. Někdy mi vážně přijde, že chceš jen, abychom byli všem pro smích.” Václav si usrkl piva a položil ho na podtácek s očima přejíždějícíma po poloprázdné hotelové jídelně. 

Rastislav vrátil denní menu zpátky na stůl a začal si uvolňovat kravatu. "Striedali by sa - úplne jednoducho. A ja som nepovedal, že to chcem."

Čech se zatvářil jako na pokraji smrtelného vyčerpání. “Takže to nechceš…”

Rasťo se zadíval na chumelenici za oknem. “Nevravel som -”

“Ty totiž ani nevíš, co cheš. A to je potom nemožný se na něčem dohodnout.” 

Rastislav mlčel a trochu působil, jako kdyby se nad něčím zamyslel, i když Václav tušil, že spíš neměl na to, co říct. 

_No to je skvělý._

Naklonil se k němu, částečně uražený, že se na něj ani nedíval a civěl místo toho na sníh. “Jeden by si řekl, že za ta léta utlačování sis stačil něco vymyslet, ale ono to asi nebude úplně tak -”

“Drž už hubu!” Praštil Rasťo pěstí o stůl, konečně věnující Česku pozornost, kterou chtěl. Ten se rychle rozhlédl kolem sebe.

“Kurva ovládej se trochu.” Zašeptal, ale hlas se mu varovně propadl. “Opovaž se tu dělat scény. Můžeme snad diskutovat jako lidé -”

"Ty by si o všetkom donekonečna kecal." Zatvářil se Rasťo opravdu znechuceně. “Ale nikdy to nikam nevedie. "

"A ty bys nejraději všem, co s tebou nesouhlasí, rozbil hubu. Opravdu jednání na úrovni s tebou!" Věnoval mu opovržlivý pohled a dopil pivo. Flákl sklenicí o stůl sice trochu víc, než bylo zdrávo, ale ne tak aby pocuchal Slovensku nervy. Rasťo věděl, že se opravdu bál, aby se tu neservali.

_Máš strach, aby som ťa zase nestrápnil, však?_

Václav zavrtěl nevěřícne hlavou. “Vždyť tys dřív vůbec takovej nebyl…” 

"Zato ty si bol bohužiaľ taký už od začiatku." Zamumlal Rasťo s nádechem tragičnosti v hlase.

Zbytek oběda proběhl v tichosti, přerušován jen cinkáním příborů a rozesmátými hlasy na druhém konci jídelny. Václav se odebral na pokoj první, ovládnut touhou strávit alespoň pár minut bez Rastislava. Setkali se znovu až na balkóně, kam si oba z jejich apartmánů přišli vykouřit cigaretu.

“Tak sme sa aspoň dnes niekam dostali.” Řekl Rasťo lehce a vyfoukl kouř z úst. Díval se na zamrzlé jezero vedle hotelu a pocítil touhu jít si zabruslit. Václav se mezitím přesunul k němu blíž, až se lokty dotýkal betonové přepážky mezi lodžiemi. 

Pár minut tam v zimě jen stáli a tiše pokuřovali, zatímco se vločky snášely dolů na auta a dekorační kameny zapíchnuté v zemi. Václav si je se zaujetím prohlížel.

“Rasťo, řekni mi prosím tě alespoň teď jednou upřímně, jestli všechna tahle jednání mají nějaký smysl.” Olízl si rty a podíval se na Slovensko. “Nehandrkujeme se tu zbytečně, že jo?” Dodal ochraptěle. 

Rastislav neříkal nejdřív nic a pak se zamračil. “Ja som ti od začiatku povedal, že na mojom postavení sa musí niečo zmeniť alebo...”

“Ale ty víš, jak to myslím.” Václav típl cigaretu a zadíval se mu do očí. 

Rasťo se kousal do rtu s očima upřenýma na les. “Nemyslím si, že sú zbytočné.”

Václav potom zavřel dveře vlastního balkónu a přelezl přes zábradlí na Rastislavovu stranu, kde se oba dva pomalu odebrali do jeho pokoje. 

* * *

**12\. února 1992, Federální shromáždění, Praha**

Rastislav se na něj díval s vykulenýma očima a prázdným výrazem, zatímco Václav po něm nenávistně zíral z druhé strany hlasovacího sálu, jako kdyby přemýšlel nad tím, jakým způsobem ho zavraždit. Občas se jeho oči stočily na Mečiara a Zemka, ale Slovensko pro ventilaci svého vzteku nepochybně preferoval.

Kompromis, na kterém se dohodli v Milovech, byl k ničemu. Návrh neprošel.

Upřímně, vzhledem k tomu, že SNS spolu s Mečiarovou HZDS už od podzimu minulého roku podporovali inciativu _Za zvrchované Slovensko_ , očekával se od nich nějaký projev nesouhlasu, i když tedy slovní spojení ‘zrada na slovenském národě’ předčila Václavova očekávání.

Hrůza ho ale polila, když se při hlasování o Milovském návrhu zvedla ruka dalšího člena předsednictva Slovenské národní rady. Veškeré jeho naděje na ukončení tohohle sporu se v tom okamžiku rozplynuly a Václav měl co dělat, aby z místnosti nevystřelil jako raketa.

_Celé dny jednání v prdeli, jenom kvůli debilní frázi o svrchovanosti, o které půlka ani neví, co znamená._

Když ho Rasťo po rozpuštění zasedání dohnal, Václav se k němu rázně otočil, vztek stále patrný v obličeji. 

“Já to nechci slyšet, rozumíš!? Tímhle jsem debatami s tebou skončil!” Rozkřikl se na něj. Na konci chodby se vynořilo pár politiků, kterým se v očích při pohledu na jejich rozhněvané tváře okamžitě objevila chorobná zvědavost. Václav to bral jako signál k rychlému odchodu a Rasťo s ním stěží držel krok.

“Ak ti to urobí lepšie, ja som tiež nečakal, že bude hlasovať proti,” řekl Rasťo udýchaně, když už stáli před Federálkem. 

Václav k němu obrátil okamžitě hlavu. Lepší efekt by Slovák nedosáhl, ani kdyby na něj zařval něco sprostého. “Ty… ty si kurva hodně rychle rozmysli, co chceš, protože já na to už fakt nemám, rozumíš!?” Křičel na něj.

“Prestaň tu jačať,” odpověděl mu Rasťo otráveně.

“Buď spolu utvoříme nějakou federaci, která bude fungovat a nezhroutí se při každém vašem trucování nebo ti řikám založ si vlastní stát a dej mi už kurva pokoj!” 

Jeho obličej se stáhl do grimasy, div že ty slova po něm neplival. Rasťo si nepamatoval, kdy ho takhle naposledy viděl a v tu chvíli nedokázal ze sebe vydolovat žádnou odpovídající reakci. On buď řval na celou kancelář a dělal dramatická gesta nebo smutně seděl v křesle a zlomeným hlasem se ho ptal, jestli s ním chce stále žít.

Dnes z jeho očí čišela čirá nenávist.

“A rozhodni se rychle!” Štěkl po něm a místo na tramvaj zamířil opačnou stranou do metra. Ještě se podíval varovně po Rastislavovi, kdyby se náhodou snad opovážil jít za ním.

Rasťo zůstal stát před Federálním shromážděním a upřímně nevěděl, co dělat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * na Slovensku tenkrát opravdu byly různé nacionalistické demonstrace, transparenty s 'mučedníkem' Tisem atd., které díky nově necenzurovaným médiím opravdu neskutečně poškodily obraz Slováků v očích Čechů, i když se ve skutečnosti jednalo o pouhý zlomek obyvatelstva (tyto skupiny dvakrát napadly Havla, ten druhý případ byl ale z manifestace k založení ČSR a 'zvajíčkováni' byli všichni politici, včetně těch pár slovenských)   
> 
>   * Rastislavova paranoia z čechoslovakismu je tak trochu na stejné úrovni jako Václavova paranoia ze (slovenského) fašimu, která byla proti oboum politicky mnohorát zneužívána  
> 
>   * SNS - [Slovenská nárdoná strana](https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/Slovensk%C3%A1_n%C3%A1rodn%C3%A1_strana), první a dlouhou dobu i jediná strana požadující samostanost  
> 
>   * Václav Klaus, na Slovensku populární asi jako u nás Mečiar, jeho hospodářské reformy (např. privatizace + následné tunelování) měly na Slovensko o dost větší vliv, což bylo použito jako kampaň proti němu a SNS třeba i proti Čechům obecně
>   * [Ján Čarnogurský](https://sk.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%C3%A1n_%C4%8Carnogursk%C3%BD), asi nejhlasitější obhajovatel samostatnosti (byť ze začátku značně nepřímo),byl např. přesvědčen, aby se Slovensko hlásilo k válečnému státu (dnešní Slovenská republika se k odkazům té 'první' rozhodně nehlásí), na druhou stranu určitě bych ho nedávala do kupy se skalními nacionalisty 
>   * jinak k Rastislavově nerozhodnosti: 1991-1992 Slováci byli politicky i ve společnosti rozpolcení ohledně suverenity (např. mimo petice za Zvrchované Slovensko byla i jiná za společný stát, se stejným počtem podpisů, velká část veřejnosti zároveň opravdu věřila Mečiarovi, který prohlašova, že suverenita =/= samostatnost)  
> 
>   * **komentář i kritika potěší, pokud vám přijde, že je tu něco nejasně vysvětleného, ráda to sem přidám**
> 



	31. Sametový rozvod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tak dneska naposledy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **varování: předem upozorňuji, že Rastislavova a Václavova slova i myšlenky nereflektují moje vlastní, ale pouze zachycují českou a slovenskou politiku v letech 1990-1992 a smýšlení tehdejší české a slovenské společnosti**

**Pražský hrad, 6. června 1992**

Po krachu Milov prohlásila Česká národní rada jednání se svým slovenským protějškem za bezpředmětné a rozhodnutí ohledně budoucí podoby státu bylo přenecháno na vítězích červnových voleb. Poslední tři měsíce utekly neskutečně rychle, vzduch doslova přesycen očekáváním a neustálými snahami politiků získat si přízeň československých voličů, i když v realitě se bojovalo spíš o české a slovenské hlasy odděleně. Politické strany na obou březích řeky Moravy měly velký problém druhému národu něco slíbit, a pokud Slováci povětšinou stavěli řešení postavení svojí země na první místo, Čechům přišla tato myšlenka atraktivní naposledy někdy v roce 1918 a od současné politiky požadovali hlavně úspěšné dokončení hospodářské reformy.

První, kdo komentoval výsledky hlasování, byla překvapivě Ludmila:

“No to jsem zvědavá, jak se tihle dva na něčem domluví.” Zavrtěla nevěřícně hlavou. Poposedla si na křesle vedle Václava, který se nakláněl před sebe, aby viděl lépe na televizi. “Ti spolu nesouhlasí už jenom z principu.”

Václav stále zíral na obrazovku, kde jim barevný koláč ukazoval, o kolik procent ODS a HZDS vyhráli. Podíval se po Moravě. Celkem ho překvapilo, že k tomu, jak se umístila Společnost pro Moravu a Slezsko, neměla žádný komentář a ani ji to nevyvedlo z míry. Uvědomil si ale okamžitě svou hloupost. Musela to očekávat. Díky tomu, čím byli, k volbám ani jeden z nich nechodil, navzdory pokusům předešlého režimu, jakkoliv velká šaškárna ve skutečnosti celé volby tenkrát byly, je k tomu donutit. Většinou pravděpodobné výsledky předem věděli nebo je alespoň tušili. I když Václav sám si pamatoval případy, kdy si měsíc před volbami byl téměř jistý, že vyhrají jedni a do té doby prostě změnil názor. Teď sledoval Klause usmívat se na obrazovce televizoru bez jakékoliv známky překvapení.

Lidka seděla vedle něj s nohou přes nohu a kousala si zamyšleně ret, zatímco ji Václav tiše pozoroval. Měla pravdu, výsledky to totiž rozhodně nebyly ideální a on sám si po předchozích zkušenostech nedokázal úspěšné jednání z HZDS velmi dobře představit. Kéž by si Rasťo zvolil nějakou normální stranu, jednu z odumírajících větví rozštěpené VPN, ale podle toho, kolikrát ho viděl motat se kolem Mečiara, byl v tomhle směru výsledek voleb také velmi předvídatelný.

“Není třeba se ničeho obávat. Já věřím, že ty jejich svrchovanosti, konfederace a podobné nesmysly byly pouze takový chytrý předvolební kalkul, aby nás takříkajíc trochu postrašili.” Řekl mu Klaus ještě toho odpoledne.

Václav mu upřímně věřil. Rastislavovi se v posledních letech dařilo děsit ho až moc.

* * *

**8\. června 1992, na cestě do Brna**

Rasťo se podíval z okénka auta na zelenající se pole kukuřice vedle dálnice. Uvnitř kostí tak nějak cítil, že to bude dobrý rok. Alespoň tedy pro zemědělství, když už ne pro politiku.

“Mal ste to byť vy," pronesl pochmurně a muž sedící na zadním sedadle vedle něj se usmál.

Neusmíval se ale, když jim včera bylo oznámeno, kdo se stal předsedou federálního shromáždění. Rasťo nakonec taky ne. V televizi si Klaus s Havlem potřásali ruce, zatímco on přemýšlel, jestli jejich prezident příhodně zapomněl, že když jeho funkci obsadil Čech, má se stát premiérem Slovák nebo se to prostě rozhodl ignorovat.

"Oni už snáď povolia," řekl Mečiar a nadzvedl povzbudivě obočí. “Federáciu mali do volieb. Ale teraz, keď ide do tuhého, na naše požiadavky už jednoducho musia pristúpiť.”

Rastislav na to dokázal jen kývnout. Upřímně doufal, že po téměř dvou letech jeho bratr konečně dostal rozum.

* * *

**ten samý den, vila Tugendhat**

Václav měl za sebou tři cigarety a necítil se po nich o nic klidnější. Navzdory tomu, že už se začalo smrákat, se stále potil jako prase. Jednání proběhlo katastroficky vlastně od první chvíle, kdy všichni usedli ke stolu a Michal Kováč začal přednášet o obranné a hospodářské unii, což zmařilo všechny jejich naděje o tom, že by byli Slováci ochotní ustoupit. Václav se díval na Rastislava v naprosté nevíře, neschopný se ani nijak vyjádřit k právě probíhajícímu hašteření obou stran po tom, co Macek tenhle návrh nazval ‘slovenským státem s českou pojišťovnou’.

Teď stáli spolu před vilou Tugendhat a Rastislav pokukoval z rohu na Klause s Mečiarem, kteří seděli hezky v chládku na židlích pod stromem. Ironicky jim ještě před jednáním uvnitř řekli, ať je nechají o samotě, vzbuzující ve Slovensku okamžitě pocit připravující se konspirace. Měl na sobě jen bílou košili s krátkým rukávem, takže mu byly hezky vidět ruce a Čech dumal nad tím, jestli zase trochu nevyrostl. Viděl ho téměř pořád, takže to nemohl objektivně posoudit, ale zdály se mu ty jeho paže nějaké svalnatější než normálně.

"Ja chcem, aby si mi ty teraz úprimne povedal nie slovami tvojich politikov, ale svojimi vlastnými, prečo by ti medzinárodná suverenita mala vadiť? Každý očividne chceme robiť v zahraničnej politike niečo iné - "

“Takže nebudu moct mluvit do tvých jednání, ale pak tě budu muset bránit, když svojí blbostí rozpoutáš válku?” Zamračil se Václav a nasupeně se k němu otočil. Dle něj Slovák opravdu v posledních měsících působil, jako když Gabčíkovo musí dostavit i přes vlastní mrtvolu, nehledě na nařízení Bruselu a pěkně hlasité protesty Maďarů.

"Čo? Máš strach, že nebude čím?" Ušklíbl se Rasťo, který měl před očima zavřené továrny a cítil vztek tísíců lidí, co přišli zavřením zbrojovek v jeho zemi o práci. Navíc dle něj oba moc dobře věděli, že válka s Maďarskem měla asi takovou pravděpodobnost, jako návrat Habsburků na trůn. Ozbrojený konflikt byl opravdu to poslední, co oni tři jako zaostalé, postkomunistické, země potřebovali.

“Já nevím, proč bych ti tu měl něco vysvětlovat o přizpůsobivosti. To jsem si vždycky myslel, že víš líp než já. Studená válka skončila, my ty zbraně nepotřebujeme, naši odběratelé je nepotřebují a já nehodlám financovat bratrovražedné aktivity naší rodiny o nic víc, než podporu diktátorských režimů.“

Rasťo věnoval ještě jeden nedůvěřivý pohled Klausovi s Mečiarem a vrátil se očima k Česku. „Pekne ťa to Havel naučil povedať. Veľmi pekne. A kde majú moji ľudia teraz pracovať, keď zo mňa urobili tvoji komunisti továreň na zbrane, to ten tvoj prejav obsahuje tiež? "

Václav si chvilku kousal ret, jak v sobě držel věci, které mu už tolikrát za poslední dva roky řekl. “Já nejsem moji politici. Rozumíš tomu?”

"Nie si." Odmlčel se Rasťo a na pár sekund dokonce vypadal, že se s ním bude dát bavit. "Ale nesieš za nich zodpovednosť."

Václav naklonil hlavu na stranu ve falešném náznaku zaujatosti. "A takhle bys chtěl, abych s tebou zacházel? Třeba podle zodpovědnosti za tvou první vládu?"

"Vždy keď už nevieš kadiaľ kam, tak vytiahneš toto." Zavrtěl hlavou a podíval se po Václavovi se znechucením v očích. "Pritom to nie je vôbec o nejakých vojnových zločinoch alebo spojenectve s Nemeckom. Nikdy si mi totiž neodpustil, že som si dovolil odísť proti tvojej vôli. Zvládol som si toľko rokov vládnuť sám a ty si sa cez to dodnes nedokázal preniesť. Pretože samozrejme potrebuješ, aby som žil v domnení, že bez teba nedokážem nič."

Václav ho sledoval s pootevřenou pusou, a když Rastislavův projev skončil, trvalo mu pár sekund, než ji zavřel. Díval se Rastislavovi do očí, které byly plné zlosti a leskly se vztekem i frustrací zároveň.

“Vážně si tohle myslíš, že mě štvala víc nějaká tvoje fiktivní samostatnost,” zašklebil se, “než ta kudla do zad po tom, co jsme byli tolik let…” Polkl. Chtěl říct přátelé, ale Rasťo jeho vlastní definici tohoto slova opravdu mnohokrát převyšoval. I když na to, jak ho má rád, měl teď, když mu říkal takové věci, problém myslet.

Rasťo zavrtěl hlavou a chytl se palcem a ukazovákem za kořen nosu. A tohle mu jako mělo jeho přesvědčení vyvrátit? Samozřejmě, že se přes to nikdy nepřenesl. Po válce tak agresivně opakoval, jak neměl Rasťo na vybranou, až to Slovensko nutilo přemýšlet, jestli tomu vážně vnitřně věřil.

Václav měl příšernou žízeň a pocítil chuť si dojít k jejich politikům pro skleničku. Místo toho zamžoural očima směrem k Rastislavovi, bojující se zapadajícím sluncem svítícím mu do očí.

"Len aby si vedel..." Vzpamatoval se Rasťo. "Tým si ma nezarazil. Len som premýšľal nad tým, ako dlho ťa ešte bude baviť neustále ma umlčiavať mojou vojnovou činnosťou. To možno fungovalo tie tri roky po vojne, kedy ste sa potrebovali zbaviť všetkých tých ‘fašistov’ - a ver mi, že ja ešte stále čakám, kedy vyjde na povrch, koľko mojich nevinných ľudí tvoji komunisti odstránili.”

"Jako kdybys neměl svoje komunisty!” Ozval se pohoršeně Václav. “Přijmi taky, že všechno zlé ti neudělali jenom ti druzí! Podle mě se ti neskutečně uleví!"

"Ty prijmi, že ti tú tvoju slávnu rolu ublíženého chudáčika, ktorý trpezlivo znáša vrtochy mladšieho bračeka, už dlho žrať nebudem!" Vyprskl na něj téměř. V Rastislavovi se vařila krev, když mu Česko, díky kterému komunisti dokázali tak lehce přijít k moci, vyprávěl o Rastislavově vlastní vině na zavírání _jeho_ lidí.

"Ale já myslel, že roli ublíženého chudáčka hraješ ty," řekl Václav a ušklíbl se. Rasťo na něj výhružně zíral, pěsti sevřené a dost dobře připraven po něm skočit. "Ale ty jí nehraješ, viď? Ty jsi v ní hluboce přesvědčen, nikdy jsi nebyl moc dobrý herec, ale naštěstí máš tuhle roli jenom jednu."

"Občas je mi z teba na zvracanie." Procedil Rasťo mezi zuby.

"Taky jako ten malý bratříček někdy mluvíš." Uchechtl se mu přímo do tváře a Slovák k něm udělal výhružný krok. Čech oproti jeho očekávání neudělal krok zpátky, ale zůstal stát na místě jako v nějaké křeči. "Chcem toto! Chcem tamto!" Napodobil ho a zvýšil u toho i trochu hlas nahoru. Rasťo věděl, že zvýšit ho jen lehce víc tak už by ji držel. "Tak trochu zapomínáš, že tohle je náš společný stát. Představuješ si to, jako že budeš jen těžit z výhod a ostatní, ať si Češi dělají odděleně!” Najednou se cítil strašně nasraný, potil se a to poslední, co chtěl v srpnu dělat, bylo hádat se v Brně se Slovenskem. To mu ale nezabránilo pokračovat dál. “Hodně si zakládáš na dělení armády, to jsi mě teda rozesmál. To je jako pro nějakou tvoji iluzi o vlastní síle, aby sis mohl po celý rok připadat jako velký pán a když ti Maďarsko zaklepe na dveře, tak mi budeš plakat na telefonu do Prahy? A jak budeme organizovat jednotky, když sis je takhle smysluplně rozdělil? Mně už vážně přijde, že to bereš jako povinnou mezinárodní pomoc. A tu... tu si můžeš hledat jinde!”

Rasťo ho sledoval a zatínal ruce v pěst tak, až mu bělaly klouby a Václav si ho i teď v duchu dobíral, jak nedokázal alespoň jednou udržet emoce na uzdě. Neuvědomoval si přitom, že jemu se ruce už třásly vzteky taky. “Hezky i o mně mluvíš, co mám říkat já pod více než sedmdesáti letech tvého upřímného vděku? Ten mi tu vyjadřuješ tak, že ti je ze mě na blití!"

"Bozkávať nohy ti naozaj nebudem." Falešně se zasmál. "Za sedemdesiat rokov tvojich planých sľubov a plné huby kecov naozaj nie. Popravde ma unavuje ti neustále opakovať niečo, s čím som dúfal, že budeš počítať už pred sedemdesiatimi rokmi. Tak ešte raz, Pepíček…"

Václav se teď po něm díval doopravdy nenávistně.

_Abys nezjistil, že urážlivých jmen já pro tebe mám taky víc než dost._

"Išiel som do toho s tým, že si budeme rovní a vzájomne zo seba budeme profitovať. Facka, ktorú som od teba hneď na začiatku republiky dostal, bola poučná. Mne, naivnému bračekovi, ako mi arogantne hovoríš, to trvalo roky, než som spoznal tvoju pravú tvár. Ale počas toho som vytriezvel z nejakých predstáv o našej rovnosti. "

_Ty ma totiž za seberovného nikdy akceptovať nebudeš._

Nedokázal mu to říct, protože věděl, že by to neřekl normálním hlasem. Cítil hořkost v ústech a srdce mu bušilo v hrudi jako splašené. Jak byl vůbec schopný podívat se mu po všem, co mu udělal, do očí a ještě udělat ze sebe toho ublíženého?

Čech mezitím pozoroval oblohu, jako by ho vůbec neposlouchal. Václav už totiž slyšel Rastislavův proslov tolikrát, že ho uměl téměř nazpaměť. Navíc byl čím dál nasranější. "No co." Okomentoval náhlé ticho. "Už jsi skončil? Nebo mi tu ohranou písničku zazpíváš ještě jednou?"

Rasťo zaskřípal zuby. “Žiadne spievanie! S tebou a s vysvetľovaním som skončil!”

"Kéž by. Za týden tu bude tvoje životní křivda znova." Uchechtl se Václav a zavrtěl hlavou.

Rastislav si moc dobře uvědomoval, že není daleko od toho, aby se nezačal celý vzteky třást. Nemohl už tu jeho aroganci snášet déle a cítil potřebu rychle odejít, aby to neskončilo zle. “Ver mi, že na konci budeš plakať len a len ty.” Pronesl hlasem, který jemu samotnému zněl téměř poraženě. Sáhl na kliku ode dveří, aby se šel podívat dovnitř vily, co tam vlastně vyvádějí, ale rychlý šustot oblečení a ozvěna kroků ho zastavila. Tak přeci jen zasáhl do černého.

Otočil se a Václav ho držel za loket s pohledem, který by vraždil. "Koncem mi už nikdy nevyhrožuj." Zasmál se na něj falešně s vyceněnými zuby. "Kdy si, ty vole, konečně uvědomíš, že já tě vůbec nepotřebuju."

* * *

Klaus sledoval svého bývalého politického protivníka, jak žíznivě zvedl sklenici s vodou k ústům. Rozhovor, na kterém se oba hned od začátku dohodli, že zůstane navždy mezi dvěma očima, byl u konce. Na vteřinu se ohlédl zpátky k vile, jako kdyby odsud mohl poznat, co se děje uvnitř.

“Ak nebudú súhlasiť-” Začal Mečiar, ale okamžitě zarazil, když k nim dolehly rozzuřené hlasy od vily. Podíval se po Klausovi, z jehož pootevřených úst užasle vyšlo:

“Co to tam proboha vyvádí?” Na chvíli vypadal ustaraně, než k nim dolehl Václavův řev.

“TY CHCEŠ, ABYCHOM BYLI VŠEM PRO SMÍCH? S DVĚMA PREZIDENTY? DVĚMA ARMÁDAMI A MĚNAMI? CHCEŠ S NIMI JEDNAT SÁM? TAK KURVA UŽ TÁHNI! TÁHNI A DĚLEJ SI TO SÁM!”

“VŠAK JA PÔJDEM, TY ZMRD! PÔJDEM A NEBUDEM SE OBZERAŤ SPÄŤ! A TY BUDEŠ EŠTĚ ĽUTOVAŤ, AŽ NEZOSTANE NIKTO, KOHO BY SI MOHOL KOMANDOVAŤ!

“LITOVAT!? JÁ BUDU ŠŤASTNEJ, AŽ ODSUD VYPADNEŠ, TY HAJZLE! SPROSTĚ MĚ VYUŽÍT A POTOM MI TU JEŠTĚ FŇUKAT, JAK JSME TI UBLÍŽILI!”

Pohled, který si v tu chvíli oba politici vyměnili, byl upřímně vyděšený. Jejich hlavy se ale bleskově otočily zpátky ke kopci, po kterém se dolů valilo Československo. Zastavili se několik metrů od nich, při čemž se Rasťo první probral a začal do Václava bušit pěstmi, dokud nebyl chycen za košili a strhnut na zem. Václav se na něj vydrápal a začal ho škrtit, pro Rastislavovy fyzické protesty ho ale brzy musel pustit. Odskočil od něj jako na klíč a další scéna, které se měli předsedové obou republik stát svědky, bylo Slovensko, jak hodní Česko neúspěšně po zahradě, Čech očividně o dost rychlejší a o nic ochotnější bojovat s ním.

“Nemali by sme niečo urobiť? Veď sa tu pobijú. ” Řekl Mečiar zrovna, když se Rasťo natáhl na schodech při pokusu Václava polapit. Ten se otočil a využíval získaný čas k tomu, aby se vydýchal. Bylo to možná trochu ponižující nechat se před vlastními politiky prohánět Slovenskem po zahradě, ale pokud něco věděl jistě, tak to bylo to, že vůči Rastislavovi rozhodně nechtěl použít tvrdého násilí, i když knoflíky na košili Slovenska by s tímto tvrzením jistě nesouhlasily.

“Já bych se do toho rozhodně nemíchal.” Prohlásil Klaus. I když ho začátek jejich rvačky vyděsil - hlavně tedy ten fakt, že se vůbec rvát začali - jejich honička po pár momentech silně ubyla na serióznosti. Rasťo se za sprostého nadávání drápal na nohy a Václav ho obcházel s deseti metry radiance zpátky k jejich stolu. Podívali se s Mečiarem po sobě. Stejně už se chtěli vrátit zpátky do vily.

Václav s Rastislavem je následovali bez jakéhokoliv komentáře, oba příliš nasraní jeden na druhého a zároveň v rozpacích podívat se jejich představitelům do očí. Čech věnoval Slovensku nenávistný pohled za to, že je oba kompletně znemožnil a Rasťo mu opětoval podobný, litující každé rány, která padla vedle. Václav měl vlasy ještě rozcuchanější než normálně, sako celé pomačkané, zatímco Rastislavova košile byla zaprášená a umazaná od trávy. Čech si vevnitř sako okamžitě sundal, aby se vyhnul případným trapným otázkám typu ‘kdo vyhrál’ a Rasťo si během té doby velice rychle oblékl to svoje.

Politici zůstali tam, kde je před pár minutami nechali, HZDS na jedné straně stolu a ODS na druhé, atmosféra by se dala krájet.

To, co od nich vzápětí uslyšeli, z nich ale okamžitě vyhnalo všechnu bojovnost. Zatímco si spolu Mečiar s Klausem povídali a oni na sebe řvali před vilou, zbytek politiků došel k řešení jejich soustavných hádek.

Tím řešením bylo rozdělení Československa.

* * *

Václav už viděl na kopci svůj barák a těšil se, až se po hodině osočování Ludmilou konečně natáhne na postel a alespoň na pár hodin na celé dnešní fiasko zapomene.

Po počátečním šoku se ho zmocnila neskutečná zlost. Rasťo zacházel už příliš daleko a Václav měl strach, že z něčeho, co se ze začátku jevilo jen jako zdlouhavá hádka, se nakonec vyklubala diskuze o tom, jestli má zachování jejich státu vůbec smysl.

Jenom z té možnosti, že by se tak stalo, se mu dělalo špatně, ale to už pomalu vjel na stěrkovou cestu, která rozdělovala pole obklopující jeho dům, před kterým stálo Rastislavovo auto.

Václav se zamračil. Nechápal, co tu jeho bratr teď dělal. V Brně se tvářil, jako když pojede do Bratislavy sto čtyřicítkou a navíc musel vědět, že Václav zůstane na Moravě a pojede říct výsledky jednání Ludmile. Ale proč by tu potom byl?

Dostal ošklivý pocit a zastavil auto stále dostatečně daleko, aby ho nemohl ze zápraží okamžitě vidět. Zaklapl za sebou dveře a rozběhl se k domu. Minul Rastislavovo auto, které bylo plné krámů, ale Václav tomu nevěnoval žádnou pozornost. Ostražitě zkontroloval okno do obýváku, když kolem něj prošel, ale po Rastislavovi ani památka. Opatrně sáhl na kliku a otevřel. Překročil pomalu vrzavý schod a tiše vstoupil do předsíně. Chvilku poslouchal vzdálené šramocení a potom se rychlým krokem vydal do ložnice.

Rastislav ho samozřejmě v tom momentě musel slyšet, takže když Václav stál ve dveřích, naskytl se mu pohled na Slovensko, jak stojí před skříní a s vykulenýma očima si k sobě ochranitelsky tiskne svoje sváteční košile. Rasťo okamžitě svěsil ruce i s košilemi a zamračil se na Česko.

“Co to tady vyvádíš?” Zeptal se ho Václav vyjeveně a přešel k němu. Všiml si jeho ošklivé sportovní tašky pohozené na zemi a žaludek mu udělal kotrmelec. “Ty… ty…,” zíral připitoměle na Rastislava a na tašku. Zmocnil se ho tak příšerný pocit zkázy, že ze sebe nemohl dostat ani slovo.

“Povedal si, aby som vypadol. Tak padám.” Pronesl Rasťo bezbarvě a podíval se vážně na Václava. Ten zalapal po dechu a několikrát otevřel a zavřel pusu.

“Okamžitě to vrať do skříně, ty šašku.” Natáhl se pro košile a Rasťo mu s nimi ucukl před nosem. “Dej to sem.” Snažil se mu je vytrhnout, ale Rastislav je držel pevně a věnoval mu u toho jeden z jeho nebezpečných pohledů. Václav teď stál tak blízko u něj, až se téměř dotýkali nosy.

“Bude to tak lepšie. Myslím, že nejaký čas od seba nám len prospeje a ak nie...,” Rasťo se zarazil a zadíval se do země.

“Tak ses raději preventivně odstěhoval, co?” Ozval se rozzuřeně Václav, který od něj o krok ustoupil a dal si ruku přes čelo. “Panebože, ty jsi byl i v Praze, viď?”

Rastislav se rozhodl na to neodpovídat a položil opatrně oblečení na dno tašky. Potom si sedl na postel a zamyšleně se zadíval do skříně.

Václav stál vedle něj a pozoroval ho s absolutní nevírou v očích. “Kurva, to seš takovej zbabělec, že by sis vážně sbalil svoje věci a bez jedinýho slova se odstěhoval?”

"Ty mi niečo rozprávaj o zbabelcoch,” zamumlal Rasťo a dal se znovu do balení svých svršků. Pár sekund v tom pokračoval, ale pak už to nevydržel a podíval se zpátky na Václava. Ten ho sledoval s něčím neidentifikovatelným v očích.

“My si asi potřebujeme pár věcí ujasnit,” řekl Čech a v jeho hlasu bylo něco tak chladného a cizího, že to přimělo Rastislava kompletně přestat v přehrabování se ve skříni. “Já jsem ten poslední, kdo ti bude bránit, pokud budeš chtít doopravdy obejít. Chci…” Jeho hlas se zadrhl a pár sekund bezduše koukal na Rastislava. Tomu ale spíš přišlo, jako kdyby se ani nedíval na něj ale skrz něho někam pryč. “Nedrží mě s tebou potřeba početně převyšovat Němce, rozhodně na tobě nejsem ekonomicky závislý, a co si budeme povídat, jakýkoliv malý mezinárodní vliv stále máme, rozpůlením se nic zas až tak nezmění.”

“Neboj, ja som to dnes popoludní pochopil veľmi dobre. Buď ustúpim, alebo si mám zbaliť veci.” Rozhodil rukama směrem k tašce na zemi.

“Ne, buď chceš společný stát nebo se chceš rozdělit!”

"Chcem spoločný štát a neviem, koľkokrát ti to mám opakovať, aby si tomu uveril. Chcem štát, kde budeme spoločne rokovať len o pár najdôležitejších veciach, takže sa raz a navždy vyhneme tomu, čo sa deje teraz. Alebo snáď myslíš, že ma to baví ?!" Obořil se na něj. Měl najednou zlost. "To ty si ten, kto chce spoločný štát ale len s podmienkami. Takže by si si _ty_ mal ujasniť, či so mnou chceš žiť alebo nie!" Stál už teď znovu před ním a díval se mu bojovně do očí.

“Jenže ty bohužel nechápeš jednu zásadní věc.” Řekl Václav suše. “Ty i Mečiar žijete v představě, že konfederace nebo unie je výhodná pro obě strany. Ale není. Je to diktát slabšího silnějšímu, který přinese výhody jen a jen tobě.”

“Takže sme po päťdesiatich rokoch zase nakoniec pri slabšom článku!” Zúžil oči a stiskl rozzuřeně dlaně v pěst.

“Jakej slabší článek?” Václav vypadal překvapeně a ten fakt, že si to nepamatoval, Rastislava úplně dorazil. “To ti mám natvrdo říct…” Ale najednou ho ta vzpomínka úplně ochromila, Rastislav utíkající z jeho kanceláře s pohledem, který by vraždil. Jeho trucování celý následující rok a pak…

Rasťo nevěřícně zakroutil hlavou, znovu si sedl na postel a dal si hlavu do dlaní. “Necháš ma aspoň dokončiť to balenie? Alebo tu budeš vedľa mňa stáť ako duch?” Pronesl po chvíli, ale když se zvedl, Václav už s ním v ložnici nebyl.

Posbírat vše, co mu patřilo, zabralo víc času, než očekával, a když se podíval na hodinky, ukazovaly devátou večer. Možná strávil trochu delší dobu nad rozhodováním se, jestli mu přenechá svůj stoletý pletený svetr, ve kterém sice Václav tady v zimě rád spal, ale technicky patřil jemu. S povzdechnutím ho vrátil zpátky do skříně, kde ho zasunul pod Václavův bordel. Tak trochu přemýšlel, jestli by vzít si ho, nemělo stejný efekt. Poslední si přehodil přes záda kytaru a pomalu s tím šel předsíní do auta. Když ale procházel chodbou, uviděl Václava sedět kuchyni, jak upíjí Plzeň z láhve a očividně poslouchá zprávy linoucí se z televize puštěné v obýváku. Rasťo si byl ale poměrně jist, že tam dřepěl na židli hlavně proto, aby ho viděl odcházet.

"Ak si chceš prísť pre veci, tak v utorok a v stredu by som mal byť preč.“

Václav na to neřekl vůbec nic a poměrně přesvědčivě předstíral, že je v místnosti sám. Když už tam Rasťo tvrdohlavě stál téměř dvě minuty, neochotný být ten první, kdo to vzdá a ustoupí, Čech konečně zaskuhral: “Vypadni už, prosím tě.”

Rasťo se otočil, práskl za sebou pořádně dveřmi a po pár sekundách, kdy se snažil na prahu zahnat svou zlost, se pomalu vydal k autu. Rozhlédl se zmateně kolem sebe, protože po škodovce tu nebylo ani stopy a jemu hlavou probleskla šílená představa Václava, ženoucího si to sem z Brna v návalu zuřivosti pěšky. Potom ale konečně spatřil Václavovo auto zaparkované v půli kopce a zakroutil odevzdaně hlavou.

Rastislav celou cestu domů přemýšlel, jestli neudělal chybu. Přeci jenom byl strašně naštvaný po tom, co mu v Brně řekl a možná si to měl všechno nejdřív pořádně srovnat v hlavě, než sem přijel. Nechtěl se stěhovat a to, že ho tam Václav takhle blbě přistihl, jeho původní plán také neobsahoval. Ale pokud byl prázdný, tichý, dům jediná možnost, jak ho přesvědčit, aby si uvědomil vážnosti situace, musel to prostě překousnout. Jejich politici se už proboha začali bavit o rozdělení, jako by to vážně byla jenom jedna dalších z možností řešení situace. Rastislav to považoval za neskutečně špatné znamení a ještě víc se mu nelíbilo, jak rychle se toho někteří na české straně chytli.

_Hlavne ako sa toho chytil on._

Na malou sekundu ho napadlo, že tohle je možná naposled, co Václavův dům vidí. Že se jeho bratrovi domácí ticho zalíbí až moc a nebude ho potom vlastně ani chtít zpátky. V tu ránu si zapnul rádio, neochotný se tou myšlenkou ani na moment zabývat. Pokud to tak opravdu vezme, asi ho neměl tolik rád, jak říkal a pro Rastislava bude jedině lepší, jít si vlastní cestou.

Nic ale nebylo ještě rozhodnuto. Rasťo stále žil v přesvědčení, že od konečné dohody stáli jenom malinký kousek. Když ale přišla na řadu nová píseň, kde se Richard Müller procítěně rozezpíval nad rozvodem, vztekle rádio vypnul.

* * *

**17\. června, Praha**

“To je člověk úplně zblblej z toho, co oni říkají.” Povzdechl si Václav, když dosedl naproti Klausovi v jeho kanceláři. Tento týden jednání byl opravdu vyčerpávající, plný vágních formulací HZDS ohledně společného státu, které většinou ale obsahovaly úplný protiklad v podobě konfederace nebo nově oblíbené obrano-hospodářské unie. Klausovi, který na rozdíl od něj nebyl léta zvyklý na to, čemu Václav v duchu přezdíval ‘Rastislavův domácí teror’, ovšem dnes konečně ruply nervy.

“Já si myslím, že nám tentokrát to řekli velice jasně.” Pronesl Klaus. “Když chtějí být státotvorným národem, tak jim v tom za žádnou cenu nebudeme bránit.”

“Řekl jste jim to tam dobře,” pochválil svého premiéra Václav, aniž by pořádně dumal nad tím, co právě vyšlo z jeho úst. “On je samá hrdost, ale nakonec si to stejně vezme. A pak mě je za to ještě schopný nenávidět. Za to, že jsem mu pomohl!” Napil se kávy a zakroutil hlavou. “Jo, kdybyste jen věděl, co jsem si s ním za ta léta užil.” Povzdechl si. Neunikla mu ta ironie, že Rasťo s největší pravděpodobností právě Mečiarovi v Bratislavě říkal něco velmi podobného.

“Alespoň že na vládě jsme se s nimi dohodli.” Zasmál se lehce. “Je to hrůza, ale i taková banalita mě už potěší.” Konečně si všiml, že ho Klaus pozoruje a nervózně si odkašlal.

“Budu s vámi teď mluvit naprosto upřímně.” Řekl Klaus a Václav se po něm znepokojeně podíval. Muž před ním si totiž očividně s touhle zprávou dával na čas a v jeho kanceláři neseděli teď také zrovna náhodou. Václav v určitých věcech s Klausem souhlasil, ale nebyl to zrovna člověk, se kterým by trávil volný čas a o ekonomické teorii díky němu v současnosti věděl víc, než by si kdy přál. “Nějaké další dohadování s HZDS nemá budoucnost. Všechny jejich návrhy jsou pro nás naprosto nepřijatelné. Pana Mečiara se mi dodnes nepodařilo přesvědčit, že konfederace není společný stát. Tenkrát v Tugendhatu o unii ani nevěděl a po dnešní řeči o tom, jak se Evropa bude dělit na národy, co mají národní stát a které nemají…” Zavrtěl odmítavě hlavou, zatímco Václav seděl v křesle jako zařezaný.

“Ale co můžeme dělat? Pokud se nedomluvíme, tak jiná možnost než rozdělení není.” Václavovy oči byly rozšířené, protože i přes vlastní slova věděl přesně, kam Klaus mířil.

“Nemůžeme se na ně donekonečna ohlížet. Budeme muset přijmout, že prostě obě strany chtějí něco jiného a pro dobro obou -”

“Nevím, jestli by to bylo pro moje dobro.” Řekl Václav najednou a jeho premiér se po něm překvapeně podíval. “Já… já chci, aby zůstal. Je mi jedno, co říká, jednou jsme do toho šli spolu a…” Slova se mu zadrhávala na jazyku. Obracet se za čím? Ani ne staletou tradicí, kterou jeho bratr stejně částečně pohrdal? Václav mu to nakonec řekl sám, ve svazku s ním ho absolutně nic nedrželo a jeden druhému si nebyli životně nezbytní.

Ale ne, byl tu i jiný a dost podstatný důvod, proč chtěl, aby s ním zůstal. Václav si položil hlavu do dlaní, netečný k tomu, že Klaus stále seděl vedle něj.

“Pokud on ale o společný stát nestojí, tak ho nemůžeme přece nutit.” Od Česka nepřišla žádná odezva a muž vedle něj proto přitvrdil. “Vůbec to nejlepší, co můžete pro sebe i pro něj udělat, je skončit to dřív, než se to zvrhne v něco nesmyslného. Pokud se už teď nedokážete udržet od fyzického násilí, tak bude nejlepší rozdělit se co nejrychleji.”

“Není na to připravený,” vydral ze sebe tiše Václav.

Klaus chvilku mlčel a pak řekl: “Mečiar sám dnes prohlásil, že si chtějí hospodařit za své. Zřejmě jsou za tu cenu suverenity, taková rizika podstoupit.”

Václav zvedl hlavu a pozoroval svoje dlaně. Vždyť on ani nevěděl, jak by si říkal! Čechy neobsahovaly zbytek země, Česko pouze toleroval a České království ani Země koruny české už nebyly velmi aktuální. Václav měl chuť se smát. Rastislav mu po těch letech snad ještě přivodí krizi osobnosti!

“Já vím, že spolu máte blízký vztah.” Probudil ho Klaus z uvažování a Václav nad tímhle slovním spojením poplašeně zvedl hlavu a podíval se mu do očí. “Ale právě proto by možná bylo nejlepší se rozejít.”

“To jako kdybych s ním měl špatný vztah, tak bychom ho nutili zůstat nebo já nevím, co se mi tu snažíte říct?” Ne, věděl přesně, co Klaus myslel, ale Václav to nehodlal jen tak vzdát, ne po všem, čím si spolu prošili. To prostě nešlo.

Klaus chvíli nic neříkal. Potom si povzdechl a pomalu otevřel ústa: “Václave, vždyť i vy musíte pochopit, že s nimi se opravdu, ale opravdu dohodnout nedá. Zasloužíme si to, doplácet neustále na Slovensko, když půlka z nich ani ve státu nechce setrvat? Nebylo by lepší další rok zasvětit řešení skutečných problémů než hádkám se Slováky?” Odmlčel se. “Konfederace nebude mezi vámi nikdy fungovat a i kdybychom na to přistoupili, nemáme záruku, že oni si to za pár let nerozmyslí a neodtrhnou se úplně. Už dnes tu máme spoustu takových návrhů, od hvězdiček v Evropské unii… Stačí opravdu málo, jeden charismatický muž kalibru pana Mečiara…”

Václav si nervózně přejížděl rukou po šíji a snažil se odehnat představy Rastislava, který nebyl vůbec zmatený, jak si až doteď myslel, ale všechno si to takto od převratu plánoval, na konci jeho pomyslného seznamu úkolů kompletní samostatnost a rozpad Československa.

“Promyslete si to ještě pořádně,” řekl Klaus a zvedl se ze sedačky.

Václav zůstal v kanceláři sám, samotný se svými příšernými myšlenkami na to, zda má být zničeno něco, co tolik let často jen silou vůle udržoval při životě. Pro něj Československo neznamenalo jen spojení s Rastislavem, ale i svobodu a určité poslání, která si za první republiky pod Masarykovým dohledem vytyčili. Po těch letech se nedokázal ubránit myšlence, že ztrátou Slovenska by ztratil i kus sebe.

* * *

**Bratislava, 19. června**

Václav se podíval na hodinky. I přes to, že už se víceméně dohodli, devítibodová dohoda mezi ODS a HZDS stále ještě nebyla kompletně hotová. Čech ten papír už předem v hlavě přejmenoval na úmrtní list.

_“Musíte si uvědomit, že jednání nikam nevedou. Pokud se nedokážete udržet od fyzického násilí, tak bude nejlepší rozdělit se co nejrychleji.”_

Byla to docela ironie, že mu to všechno naplno došlo, až když ho další dva dny pozoroval vedle svých politiků. Po letech, co seděli na židlích vedle sebe a společně poslouchali jejich slova, najednou na sebe zírali přes celou místnost.

Proč nesedí vedle něj? Zajímá ho to všechno kolem nich natolik, že ho vyrušuje Václavova společnost? Copak nejsou oba Československo?

_Nejsme. Jsme Česká a Slovenská federativní republika._

Jeho vlastní uvažování ho vytočilo. Ano, měli úžasný dvoustránkový název. Jaké štěstí, ušklíbl se pro sebe. A věci se přece _tak_ vylepšily.

Nevylepšily. Nevylepšily se a nikdo nebyl spokojený.

Václav ho sledoval a opakoval si všechny ty ohrané fráze, věci co slyšel dennodenně v televizi, v novinách a kterých byl svědkem právě tady kolem sebe. Myslel na to, jak polovina politiků dnes přijela s poznávacími značkami přelepenými na SK, a upíral svůj pohled s intenzivní nevraživostí v očích na Slovensko.

Rasťo, nejdřív připravený mu něco zase chytrého říct, zaklapnul pusu. K Václavovu potěšení úplně ztuhnul, jak četl z jeho očí násilné výzvy a tisknul rty křečovitě k sobě. Neřekl ‘co na mě tak blbě čumíš’, ale jeho oči potemněly a ani na vteřinu neopouštěly ty Václavovy. Ten zaryl ruce do stehen ve snaze vyburcovat ho, aby jako první ztratil hlavu a vrhl se po něm. Stačilo by jediné slovo a byl by u něj, věděl, že vždycky to byl on, kdo to nevydržel.

Potom si vzpomněl, proč s ním musí ještě před odchodem mluvit. Všechna bojovnost z něj okamžitě vyprchala. Cítil se spíš, jako kdyby šel na porážku. Po skončení zasedání se k němu pomalu odploužil. Jediný pohled na Rastislava mu z hlavy vyhnal všechny myšlenky na nějaké jejich dětinské pošťuchování a nahradila je touha ho sevřít pevně náručí a vymluvit mu do hlavy díru o tom, jaká pitomost celá tahle věc byla ať už proboha hodně rychle dostane rozum.

Někde v hloubi duše ale Václav věděl, že jeho bratr rozum nedostane a tvrdohlavě tohle celé potáhne až do hořkého konce. Poslední dobou vlastně ani netušil, co se v té jeho hlavě odehrávalo. Zhluboka se nadechl a sevřel pěsti. Pomalu se mu ani nedokázal podívat do očí, když mu suše recitoval předem připravená slova.

“Přišel jsem ti sdělit, že plně akceptuji tvoje právo na vlastní stát a že ti nebudu nijak bránit v tom, aby sis ho vytvořil.” Těžce polknul a podíval se na Rastislava, který vypadal, jako když ho nakopl. Nejspíš moc dobře věděl, jaký vlastní stát Čech myslel a nic z návrhů HZDS to rozhodně nebylo. “Konfederaci s mezinárodní subjektivitou nepovažujeme za společný stát. Proto pro dobro nás obou…,” podíval se na něj teď a doslova se mu vpíjel do očí ,” …a pro neschopnost se dohodnout i na těch nejtriviálnějších věcech bude lepší, když budeme mít každý stát úplně vlastní.”

Měl pocit, že to nezvládne a nedokáže mu to říct.

_Panebože proč to musím být já? Proč mu to nemůže říct někdo jiný?_

“Nezbývá mi, než ti popřát hodně štěstí v budování vlastní státnosti a doufat, že i nadále zůstaneme… že naše vztahy i nadále zůstanou pozitivní.” Dokončil hlasem, který se nedal nazvat jinak, než poraženým.

Rastislavovi cukalo v koutcích, protože tomu nevěřil, nechápal, jak je to schopný říct s vážnou tváří. Chvilku se dívali tiše na sebe, než se Slovák konečně odhodlal k tomu něco na to říct.

"Vieš, že to sem nikdy nemuselo zájsť."

“Nemuselo.” Opakoval po něm Čech bez duše.

Rastislava to vyděsilo, protože najednou věděl, že to Václav to opravdu považoval za definitivní. Nic nebylo definitivní! Měl v tu chvíli chuť na něj křičet.

Na co si to vlastně ještě hráli? Rasťo byl stále přesvědčen, že to neudělá. Očividně se snažil vzdorovat do posledního dechu, což ho osobně sice neskutečně rozčilovalo, ale pokud šlo o vytrvalostní běh, poměrně si věřil, že ho vyhraje.

Už od začátku měli společně rozhodovat pouze v těch nejnutnějších věcech. Bylo mu jedno, který z návrhů HZDS nakonec vyjde, jestli ten o konfederaci nebo o unii, hlavně doufal, že se konečně postarají o to, aby se spolu už nikdy nemuseli takhle hádat. Rasťo myslel na svoje vlastní vystoupení v EU, v OSN… těšil se na to. Po těch letech, co strávil v pozadí, vedlejší postava v příběhu někoho jiného, měl konečně možnost začít příběh vlastní.

Václav se s tím bude muset smířit, ale dokud nebude každý z nich mít přesně stejnou moc, Rasťo nepřestane.

Cestou po schodech dolů se hořce usmíval, jiný výraz by asi těžce nezvládl. Měl pocit, že dívat se na něj během toho, co mu dělal tenhle jeho miniprojev, z něj vysálo všechnu energii a jediné, co chtěl, bylo natáhnout se na posteli a okamžitě usnout bez toho, aby myslel na něho, na sebe i na Československo.

* * *

Jel jako blázen, rádio na plné pecky a prsty křečovitě sevřené kolem volantu, jako by ho chtěl rozdrtit. Uvolnil se až na dálnici, kde všechen jeho vztek nahradila neskutečná únava. Byl poražen, věděl to. Moc dobře si uvědomoval, co se v budoucnu neodvratně stane a jakkoliv si to stále odmítal přiznat, bude mít příští rok jiné jméno.

Na pár sekund zavřel oči. Jestli se okamžitě neuklidní, nejenže zabije sebe, ale ještě nějakou rodinu, co si to žene na chalupu. Čekal by, že už to z něj touhle dobou dávno vyprchá, ale stav, ve kterém se nacházel, byl naprosto nesnesitelný. Mít ho teď vedle sebe, tak by asi...

_Co? Co bys udělal? Absolutně nic._

Podíval se do zrcátka a zamračil se. Vypadám jako vůl? Zeptal se sám sebe. Jestli ne, tak proč se mnou tak jedná.

Snažil se opakovat si v hlavě Klausova slova a nakonec i jejich hořkou parodii, kterou Rastislavovi přednesl, ale měl co dělat, aby nezačal bulet jako želva.

_Jo. Zase jsem to všechno kolosálně posral._

* * *

**17\. července 1992, Bratislava**

 

_My, demokraticky zvolená Slovenská národná rada,_

_slávnostne vyhlasujeme,_

_že tisícročné úsilie slovenského národa o svojbytnosť_

_sa naplnilo._

_V tejto historickej chvíli deklarujeme prirodzené právo slovenského národa na sebaurčenie tak, ako to zakotvujú aj všetky medzinárodné dohody a zmluvy o práve národov na sebaurčenie. […]_

_Touto deklaráciou Slovenská národná rada vyhlasuje zvrchovanosť Slovenskej republiky ako základ suverénneho štátu slovenského národa._

 

“Tak Rasťo!” Zahalekal Michal a nadzvedl štamprle do vzduchu.

"Ja už som sa dneska napripíjal…” Rastislav zavrtěl s úsměvem hlavou, ale potom zvedl vlastního panáka do vzduchu a cinkl si s Bratislavou, než do sebe následně oba kopli jejich obsah.

Teprve až v Michalově kuchyni konečně cítil, jak z něj ta ztuhlost z dnešní ceremonie pomalu vyprchává. Ne, že by si to neužíval. I když to celé byla pouze formalita a nijak to neharašilo se zákony ani ústavou, i tak vyhlášení suverenity přijal slavnostně. Přemýšlel, jestli to někdy zestárne, dívat se na lidi, co v něj věří, jak mu veřejně projevují věrnost. I když to někteří odmítli, zvláště ti, od kterých by to snad ani nečekal. Necítil se tím nijak zrazen, spíš ty svěšené ruce při hlasování před schválením nechápal.

Bratislava si natáhl nohy na židli vedle sebe a usmál se na něj. Byl celý den v ještě lepší náladě než Slovensko.

“Čo sa tak uškieraš?” Zeptal se ho a Michalův úsměv se jenom rozšířil.

"To vieš... už dlho som nebol hlavným mestom. Celkom sa na to teším." Zazubil se.

Rastislav se také usmál, ale potom namítl: "Tak to už predsa si - hlavné mesto Slovenska." Rasťo mu přehnanou okázalostí v hlase dal najevo, jak velká pocta by to pro něj měla být.

Michal nadzvedl pobaveně obočí. "No ale potom, až sa dohodnete s Václavom, budem jediné hlavné mesto." Vypadal až zasněně, když si zazpíval: "Žiadna Praha. Žiadna Praha."

Rasťo otevřel ústa, aby k tomu něco vtipného dodal, ale zarazil se. Něco mu tu nehrálo. "Počkaj, aké jediné hlavné mesto? To niekto povedal, že z teba urobia jediné hlavné mesto?"

Michal se zarazil s flaškou nad sklenicí. Chvilku po Slovensku koukal s pootevřenými ústy, vlnité vlasy na temeni jeho hlavy vlající v průvanu.

"Ty... snáď mi nechceš tvrdiť, že nečakáš... je ti dúfam jasné, že sa v najbližších rokoch osamostatníme?" Začaly mu cukat koutky, když se na tváři Slovenska objevil čistý zmatek. "Prosím ťa, povedz mi, že si robíš srandu. Ako... kurva veď tam si s nimi neustále, to sa ti nikto nezveril?"

"Ja neviem o čom to hovoríš. My sa budeme - samozrejme pod určitými podmienkami - snažiť štát zachovať. Aj premiér to - " Zastavil se, když viděl, jak se o Bratislavu pokouší záchvat smíchu. Věnoval mu extrémně nasraný pohled, přesvědčen, že si dělal srandu on z něj.

"Veď si si ich zvolil, vedel si čo majú v programe, potom si sa dozvedel, čo tam má ODS... muselo ti predsa aspoň posledný mesiac dôjsť, čo sa deje?” Michal se nakonec přestal smát a najednou pocítil hrozný smutek nad Rastislavem, který absolutně netušil, která bije. Měl chuť ho pocuchat ve vlasech a říct mu, že to byly jenom takové řeči. Stát se od začátku roku rozpadal a jediné, o co se HZDS odteď pravděpodobně bude snažit, je prodloužit tu dobu, dokud na osamostatnění nebude Slovensko kompletně připravené.

“Ak mi chceš povedať, že som kokot, tak mi to láskavo povedz na rovinu, hej?” Rastislav byl čím dál víc rozčilenější. Města viděla do politiky vždycky až moc dobře, ale tady zase jistě šlo o nějaký pitomý vtip. Nejspíš se na na něj domluvil s Košicemi a Prešovem, oni byli na to prokazovat mu respekt akorát dělaní. A to už si kolik let myslel, jak měl svoje města konečně pod kontrolou, zavrtěl hlavou znechuceně.

Michal se mu podíval do očí a poměrně vážným hlasem řekl:

"Tu nie je možnosť, že by sa to nerozpadlo. Dva roky ste sa hádali a nedospeli ste nikam. Bolo rozhodnuté už po voľbách, keď si Česi vybrali ODS s Klausom, ktorý konfederáciu proste nechce a HZDS samozrejme tiež ustúpiť neplánuje. Mňa len strašne prekvapuje, keď si na všetkých tých rokovaniach v podstate bol, že ti to nedošlo, Rasťo. A to neber ako urážku, ber to ako môj úprimný, nezmerateľný úžas.”

Rastislav se tvářil, jako kdyby mu někdo dal po hlavě a tupě koukal před sebe.

_Nie je možnosť, že sa to nerozpadlo._

V tu chvíli zazvonil telefon. Michal odešel do obýváku, kde se k nelibosti Slovenska zavřel. Když po pár minutách vylezl, rychle nakráčel do kuchyně a prásknul rukou o stůl před Rastislavem, jako kdyby ho snad chtěl probrat z čučení do prázdna, které právě provozoval. S tónem ‘já jsem to věděl’ mu řekl:

"Zapni si televíziu. Havel po tej vašej deklarácii odstúpil z fukncie. "

Rasťo byl v obličeji úplně bílý a zíral vyjeveně na obrazovku, kde se Václav Havel loučil se svým úřadem. Nechápal to. Měl zůstat prezidentem přece až do podzimu, kdy by už tahle věc měla být dávno vyřešená, a konaly by se nové prezidentské volby pro obě země.

"Veď si aj tak vždy smeroval týmto smerom, Rasťo." Přerušil ho z rozjímání Michal. Když se na něj tak díval, cítil se mírně provinile za to, že si z něj předtím dělal legraci. "Priznávam, je to trochu šok. Oni sú samozrejme neskutočne prefíkaní a teraz keď vedia, že Československo nemá budúcnosť, sa budú snažiť zbaviť sa nás čo najskôr to pôjde.” Ale aj keby sa to fakt rozpadlo už budúci rok, aj tak to nejako zvládneme, rozumieš? "

Rasťo kývnul nepřítomně hlavou. "Myslíš... myslíš, že Václav to vie?" Vydral ze sebe po nějaké době ochraptěle.

"Čo? Ako že toto je koniec?" Zeptal se Michal.

Rasťo zakýval nepřítomně hlavou.

"No... ja som vás nevidel hádať sa už bohvie ako dlho. Tak neviem." Najedno se cítil nesvůj, i když rozhodně ne natolik, když byl tenkrát svědkem jejich manželského hašteření. Nevěděl, jestli si to ti dva uvědomovali, ale když se do sebe pustili, tak absolutně nevnímali okolní svět a Michala pouze překvapovalo, že se jim podařilo skrývat jejich fyzické neshody před politiky tak dlouho. “Ale Klaus mu to určite povedal. Podľa toho, čo si mi rozprával, ho musel už dobrú chvíľu spracovávať. Nezabudni, že hovoríme o Česku, veď sa vždy z takýchto vecí div nezbláznil a teraz ti dal pomaly sám kopačky."

Rasťo se směrem k němu zamračil tak, až měl z obočí jednu tlustou čáru a Michal na to jen pokrčil omluvně rameny.

“Keď mu to Klaus povedal tak prečo... prečo to mne Mečiar nepovedal?” Mračil se Rastislav dál.

Bratislava opravdu netušil, co mu má na tohle říct. Že to Mečiar pravděpodobně taky nějakou dobu nevěděl? Copak na tom v tuhle chvíli ještě záleželo?

"To sa musíš potom spýtať jeho," řekl Michal vyhýbavě. Pokud tedy byl ochoten věřit slovům linoucím se z úst politika. Bratislava ze zkušenosti věděl, že tomu tak bylo a o co hůř, Rasťo jako národ nebyl mezi ostatními žádnou výjimkou.

"Nesmieš zabudnúť, čo nás dnes večer čaká! Budeme oslavovať, rozumieš?!" Poplácal po rameni Rastislava, který nepřítomně zíral na televizi, kde stále ještě běžely zprávy. "Plakať nad tým nemá zmysel!" Řekl a sebral prozíravě flašku, ke které se Rasťo nenápadně rukou natahoval, ze stolu. "A až na tento pamätný historický okamih budeš spomínať," nasadil žertovně slavností hlas, zatímco jeho přítel vedle něj kroutil hlavou, jako že je blbec, "nechceš predsa pri tom myslieť na to, ako si sa tu smútkom sám spil v kuchyni, nie?"

Rastislav se pokusil o něco na způsob úsměvu a potom se zvedl ze židle. Ve skutečnosti chtěl teď všechno, jen tu nezůstat sám s flaškou v ruce.

* * *

 

  


* * *

Václav stál před pracovnou a podával Havlovi ruku. Nezlobil se na něj, i když to byl útěk od nevyhnutelného, byl rád, že alespoň někdo projevil nějaký protest vůči chování Slováků. Na rozdíl od něj samotného, co nedokázal doma vydržet ani minutu, bloumající prázdným bytem.

Když se díval na přenos z Bratislavy, měl chuť se smát i ožrat se do bezvědomí zároveň. Bylo mu trapně za Rastislava, že podstupoval takové uhozené ceremonie, aby si něco dokázal, bylo mu trapně za sebe, protože v noci nemohl usnout, hlavu plnou myšlenek na to, jak by se to ještě dalo zachránit. Klaus v něm moc dobře poznal tuhle nerozhodnost a od rána do večera mu vtloukal do hlavy, že Slovensko je chtělo v této fázi opravdu jenom využít.

_Jo, kdyby jen v téhle fázi._

Neskutečně ho nasralo, když slovenští politici zablokovali Havlovo znovuzvolení za prezidenta. Václav tenkrát zuřil, neschopný se přenést přes to, že si dovoloval takhle ponižovat jednoho z mála lidí, kteří měli dle Václava s nimi jen ty nejlepší úmysly.

Když šel znovu z Havlovy kanceláře po Palčikových schodech, chytl ho ten samý pocit nevolnosti jako ve třicátém devátém, kdy mu sdělili ty šťastné zprávy přicházející z Bratislavy.

_A tentokrát jsem se ani nepoblil._

Havel se na něj díval soucitně, když mu ten vtip vysvětloval a Václav šel domů s příšerným pocitem, že mu akorát ještě přihoršil. Občas procházel zasedačkou a cítil se, jako kdyby všichni kolem něj věděli o něm a o Rastislavovi a teď byli pouze účastníky jejich zdlouhavého rozvodu. Možná chválil svoje žaludeční šťávy trochu předčasně….

“Ty na tu obrazovku koukáš, jako kdyby tam upalovali Husa.” Zasmála se Praha, když si k němu přisedla a kanape, odkud spolu sledovali televizi. Byli už na Hradě kromě personálu sami, ale nikomu z nich to dnes příliš nevadilo.

“Vatra svrchovanosti,” pronesl Václav nevěřícně. “Mně přijde, že si ze mě už normálně dělá prdel.” Řekl, když začali na Devíně za zpěvu zapalovat dřevěnou hranici. Jeho oči se rozšířily, když mezi nimi poznal známou postavu. “Podívej se na něho, na blbce!” Ukázal prstem k obrazovce televize, když se z druhé strany vatry objevil Rasťo.

“Je nějakej červenej,” zahihňala se Karolína, než se záběr přesunul symbolicky do plamenů a pak přenos skončil.

“Ty seš taky nějaká červená,” řekl Václav, zatímco se Praha snažila odehnat jeho ruku, kterou se jí snažil cvrknout do brady.

“Radši mi dojdi ještě pro pivo, jo?”

Když se Václav vrátil a postavil před ní pivo se sklenicí (Praha zásadně odmítala pít z flašky), Karolína si povzdechla. “Teď se cítím blbě, že jsme taky něco nevymysleli.”

“No to určitě! Ten se naoslavuje roztržení státu za nás za oba!” Ohradil se Václav rozčileně, ale potom nešťastně zapadl do sedačky. Chvilku jen mlčeli a pozorovali tiše televizi.

“Já vím, že stále ještě čekáš na nějakou záchranu.” Řekla pomalu Praha. Čech si dal ruku přes oči. “Já sama tomu taky občas nemůžu uvěřit po tom všem, co jsme vynaložili na to tenhle stát udržet. Ale čím dřív se přes to dostaneš - přes něj…”

Václav se okamžitě zvedl a zadíval se jí do očí. “Vážně? A to myslíš jako jak? Dneska si řeknu, že ho nemiluju a tím přestanu nebo co?” Naštvalo ho to, jako by byl Rasťo něco, na co může ze dne na den zapomenout. Pro ni to bylo možná jednoduché, ale jak jí měl proboha vysvětlit, že si bez něj život po tolika letech ani nedovedl představit? Jak ve slabých chvílích opravdu čekal na zázrak, který by celou tuhle obludnou mašinérii zastavil a způsobil, že by se druhý den probudil vedle Rastislava, jeho věci stále rozházené po Václavově domě.

Jak se snažil nemyslet na to, že Rasťo o něco takového už možná ani nestál.

* * *

**26\. srpna 1992, Brno**

Rastislavovy naděje značně pohasly, když na začátku měsíce při jejich pokusu vnést znovu státoprávní otázku na jednání Federálního shromáždění ODS okamžitě započala obstrukci v obou sněmovnách, která se dokonce několikrát pod falešnou záminkou opakovala. Nakonec byli nuceni s nimi podepsat dohodu o společném postupu ve federálních věcech a zde v Brně se měli domluvit na postupu konečném.

Po jeho rozhovoru s Mečiarem si nebyl jistý, jestli si z něho dělal větší srandu on a nebo Bratislava. Z jedné strany se stát nenapravitelně řítil do záhuby, z druhé stále slyšel různé návrhy na unii a řeči, jak ještě není vůbec nic rozhodnuto. Poslední týdny strávili v Blavě na dalších jednáních, kde se překvapivě ukázala Morava a i když na znovu navrhnutou unii měla podobný názor jako Václav, byla alespoň schopná při jeho demonstraci Rastislava neurážet. Zašli si dokonce spolu na oběd, i když Rasťo se u toho cítil jaksi prkenně, celou dobu zmítán otázkami na Václava. Ludmila mu na konci s vědoucím pohledem řekla, že jestli s ním chce mluvit, má přece ústa a umí používat telefon, což Slovensko odpovídajícně rozčílilo.

Jako by to bylo tak lehké zvednout telefon a zeptat se ho, jestli už přestal konečně trucovat. A vůbec - proč by mu měl volat on? Byl snad ten, kdo ho poslal k čertu? To jejich ‘ať si jdou’ Rastislava vytáčelo opravdu do nepříčetnosti, po letech patetických projevů o bratrství, nad kterými by div neukápla slza, kdyby si nebyl moc dobře vědom, jak v realitě tohle bratrství fungovalo. Možná ho nakonec ani nechtěl vidět.

Takové rozpoložení mu ale vydrželo jen do té doby, kdy vstoupil do obrovského obývacího pokoje Tugendhatu, kde už na ně s ODS čekali. Nenáviděl se za to, jak se mu v tu chvíli rozbušilo srdce a za zklamání, které cítil, když ho Václav opět nesmírně okatě ignoroval.

Čech se mu od července vyhýbal. Ne že by ho nějak po tom, co za ním v půlce června přišel a odpapouškoval Klausova slova s přáním mnoha úspěchů během samostatnosti, nebo jaké blbosti to tam na něj vychrlil, nějak zahrnoval přátelstvím, ale dřív ho tedy alespoň pozdravil. Rastislav by se klidně s Lidkou vsadil, jak dlouho to vydrží, ale mezi nimi to také nebylo zrovna nejrůžovější.

Na dnešním jednání v Tugendhatu teď v srpnu nebylo nic neobvyklého, Klaus s Mečiarem zase vysedávali bůhví jak dlouho pod stromem, až se i novinářům podařilo je po delším zápasením s křovím vyfotit. Rastislavovi někdy přišlo, že je snad lepší nevědět, o čem si tam spolu povídají.

Hodiny se táhly a za obrovskými skleněnými okny vily se rozprostřela tma. Slovensko to jen znechutilo, protože to znamenalo otravnou cestu domů, a když se po dlouhé době podíval na hodinky, div že si nepřivodil infarkt, protože měl asi dvouhodinové okno. Podíval se podezřívavě kolem sebe, ale jeho politici, všichni v různých stádiích únavy, mu nevěnovali žádnou pozornost. Snad tady proboha neusnul? Zapátral po Václavovi, který byl natažený opodál v jakémsi modernistickém lehátku a četl si noviny. Podle toho, jak často obracel stránky, spíš do nich jen čuměl, aby ho ostatní nechali na pokoj. Rasťo věděl, že tohle často dělal, když byl hodně unavený.

Zrádná část Rastislavova mozku fantazírovala nad tím, jak by teď oni dva normálně jeli s Moravou k ní domů, kde by se umyli a společně se spolu zachumlali do peřin ještě předtím, než by odbila druhá hodina ranní.

Pomalu mu začínalo docházet, že už se s Václavem nikdy nikam nezachumlá a teď pojede ospalý až domů, další den celý rozmrzelý z nedostatku spánku.

Věnoval mu ještě jeden pohled a Václav, jako by to nějak podvědomě vytušil, zvedl oči od novin a podíval se po něm. Zírali na sebe a Rasťo cítil, jak se mu dere horko do tváře. On tedy rozhodně oči nesklopí k zemi první, na rozdíl od Václava hned nehodil flintu do žita a snažil se ještě něco zachránit. Václav ale nevypadal, že povolí, o nic víc než on. Byl to tedy určitě pokrok od toho, kdy tvrdohlavě popíral jeho existenci.

V Rastislavovi to vzbudilo malé semínko naděje. Možná přeci jen tu byla šance… možná se zvedne a řekne mu, jestli s ním nechce jít ven na cigaretu a třeba potom ty peřiny v Ludmilině pokoji pro hosty nebudou pro něj zas až tak vzdálené.

Václav dostal trochu tik do oka a Rasťo uvažoval, na co asi myslí. Nejspíš měl strach, aby si nikdo nevšiml, jak tu na sebe čumí jako dva šílenci. V tom momentě se ale ostatní začali zvedat a Klaus mu výhled na Václava nevybíravě zablokoval. Rasťo měl co dělat, aby se na něj nezamračil.

Jednání bylo u konce. Hodiny ukazovaly pouze pár minut před půlnocí.

“Datum zániku státu jsme stanovili ke konci rozpočtového období, tedy k 31. prosinci tohoto roku. Od prvního ledna vzniknou dva samostatné, nezávislé, státy - Česká republika a samozřejmě i Slovenská republika.” Kolem Klausovy a Mečiarovy tváře se blýskaly fotoaparáty a Rastislav se na malou chvilku podíval na Václava, který vypadal, jako kdyby se o něj pokoušela nevolnost.

Nakonec s ním celý meeting nepromluvil ani slovo.

* * *

**září 1992, Praha**

Václavovi se podařil přesvědčit Prahu, aby si s ním zašla na oběd a zatímco si krájel kuře, Karolína mu opět začala mluvit do duše:

"Měl bys s tím už přestat."

"Jako s čím?" Václav si nevzrušeně přihnul ze skleničky.

"S tím tvým ignorováním Slovenska. Měl by ses uklidnit a začít s ním normálně komunikovat. Takhle se on na tebe podívá a pomyslí si: Jo, on to chudák nese špatně..."

Čech se po ní nasupeně podíval a nechal vidličku cinknout o talíř. "Nese špatně? Chceš mi snad kurva říct, že bych měl nést dobře to, jak naplival na všechno, co jsme si za ty roky slíbili a -"

"Ztiš to trochu, jo?" Zamračila se na něj Karolína. Na jejího přítele to překvapivě platilo. Vzal vidličku a narval si s ní celý jeden knedlík do úst. Když alespoň půlku toho sousta rozžvýkal, začal znovu mluvit:

"To on je jedinej, kdo to nese špatně. Oni totiž vůbec nevědí, co teď. Mečiar se snaží rozpad co nejvíc oddálit, aby z nás vytřískal ještě co nejvíc prachů, a teď se ještě průhledně snaží zachovat armádu? Očividně na obranu před Maďarskem jsem mu dobrý dost!” Václav polkl a podle vytřeštěných očí působil, že se u toho zakucká. Zhluboka se nadechl a pokračoval: “On není absolutně připravený na žádný rozpad, jedinej slušnej návrh na rozdělení majetku nepředvedli a teď jen sedí a tupě podepisují!”

Praha si olízla rty. "Nehudruj a buď rád, že máš místo Mečiara Klause. Ten naopak ví naprosto, _ale naprosto_ všechno." Dodala s dávkou sarkasmu. Václav se uchechtl a zakroutil pobaveně hlavou. Potom ale jeho oči opět naplnilo rozhořčení.

“A víš, co mě děsí nejvíc? Že ten vůl vůbec neví, co dělá! Chápeš, jestli se dozvím, že on se vlastně vůbec trhnout nechtěl, tak ho asi zabiju! Já bych mu vážně něco udělal, Bůh ho chraň, abych se něco takového někdy doslechl."

Karolína na tohle několikrát zamrkala očima a potom nasadila opatrný tón. “Já myslím, že ty v hloubi duše chceš, aby to tak bylo.”

Díval se na ni téměř vyjeveně. Potom se zamračil, tváře rudé. "Já ho ani už nechci, rozumíš?! Ať si jde!”

Karolína ho pozorovala s našpulenými rty, neochotná hrát s ním tuhle hru, kdy předstírají, že zde šlo zaje jen o jednu z jejich velkých hádek. Dle ní byl nejvyšší čas procitnout. Zákon o zániku federace dnes opět neprošel a co se týkalo veřejného mínění, Praha rozhodně nebyla slepá. Občas se cítila až provinile, když ho viděla, jak při nesmyslném projevu Zemana, který nazval současný zákon za zločin podobný Mnichovu, hltal každé jeho slovo.

Václav vycítil nepříjemnou debatu a pohotově změnil téma. "Jo, Klaus mi dneska řekl, že se chovám divně a jestli si nechci vzít dovolenou."

"Měl bys ho poslechnout."

Překvapeně zvedl hlavu, zatímco Praha se přehraboval v hranolkách jako by nic. Jednu naďobla na vidličku a se zúženýma očima si jí dala před obličej. "Nezdá se ti, že tady vařej čím dál hůř? Podívej, jak je to tady zelený."

"Jak jsi to myslela s tou dovolenou? To mám prostě jen tak odjet do Rezidence a nechat to tu ladem?" Rozhodil neurčitě rukama.

Karolína se kousla do rtu ve snaze ubránit se úsměvu. "Víš, zas až taková výpomoc tady rozhodně nejsi."

Václav za začal šklebit taky. "Moc hezký.” Zamyslel se a potom řekl: “Tak se teda pozítří vyrazím podívat na Hrádeček, když už jsem tam bůhví jako dobu pozvaný.”

Úsměv Prahy trochu povadl a nervózní stín přeběhl po její tváři. Byla si téměř jistá, že Havel rozhodně Česko nebude přesvědčovat k tomu, aby klidně seděl a podepisoval už dávno odepsanou republiku.

* * *

**říjen 1992, Paříž, Francie**

Václav Havla téměř prosil, aby ho vzal sebou, zoufale toužící dostat se někam pryč o toho cirkusu kolem Československa. Paříž nebyla zrovna nijak kuriózně daleko, ale to mu až tak nevadilo. Všude dobře - tam kde není Rasťo nejlíp. Navíc Havlova popularita měla stále své výhody, myslel si, když se v podstatě jako civilisté vezli spolu s bývalým prezidentem limuzínou po Elysejském poli, nechávající Vítězný oblouk za sebou.

Bohužel Francis byl, obzvlášť když se napil, jedna velká nostalgie.

“Stál tenkrát u mě kanceláři, hezky vyšňořený v mojí uniformě a nabízel mi spojenectví.” Věnoval Václavovi úsměv a napil se, každý pohyb čistá elegance.

Čech nechával na skleničce otisky prstů a přemýšlel, jak změnit téma.

“Chtěl jsem ho tenkrát svést, ale nedal se,” spiklenecky se podíval na Václava. “Čekal na tebe.”

Žaludek se mu propadl při vzpomínkách na ty dopisy, co si za války psali. Kdyby jen mohl na pár sekund potkat toho Rastislava, co s ním po návratu domů ležel napůl ožralý týden v posteli a říkal mu, jak ho hrozně miluje. Potom to říkat přestal. A pak…

“Možná by bylo lepší nevracet se tolik do minulosti.” Podíval se na Francouze s úšklebkem, ve snaze zapudit zrádné myšlenky na Rastislava. “Mohli bychom vzpomínat i na jiné věci než na Slovensko. Nebo možná i na něj, ale v trošku… radikálnějších souvislostech.”

Francis několikrát zakýval poloprázdnou sklenkou v dlani a díval se zamyšleně před sebe. „Já vím lépe než kdo jiný, že za svoje chyby si každý zaplatí sám.“ Václavovy oči se při těch slovech rozšířily. “Bylo to jako zabít dítě, kterému jste před lety pomáhali na svět.”

Čech si myslel, že on zaplatil víc - o dost víc než měl. A to dítě nezabili, jen se tiše dívali, jak bylo pochroumáno, pomateno a znásilněno, a když to všechno jako zázrakem přežilo a snad se s tím i vyrovnalo, tak mělo zemřít?

_Tyhle metafory byly hodně blbej nápad._

„Dá se ještě něco dělat?“ Řekl Francis po chvíli.

Václav na to dlouho jenom mlčel. Chtěl mu říct, že na nic jiného v posledních měsících ani nemyslel. Mohl mu povídat o tom, jak jedna jeho část tomu prostě stále odmítala uvěřit, zatímco druhá touhle dobou už dávno vznik nového státu přijala. Se zatnutými zuby sice, ale ve výsledku to bylo úplně to samé. Pomalu otevřel pusu: „Dalo se… možná ještě minulý rok. Ale tím způsobem, jak on proti mně nastoupil…” Zavrtěl hlavou a potom po chvíli nepřítomně dodal. “Uleví se mi, až bude pryč.”

Možná tohle bylo poprvé, co si to dokázal přiznat, že až všechny ty hádky a nesmyslné debaty opustí jeho hlavu, bude mu možná u srdce trochu lehčeji.

_Tak tam mi bude určitě lehčeji._

„Je to škoda.“ Pronesl Francis melancholicky a podíval se po něm. “Potěšíš tím svoje sousedy, to si doufám uvědomuješ?”

Václav nezapomněl originální poslání Československa jako jedna z protiváh proti Německu. Teď měl ale co děla, aby se nad tím nepousmál. Tohle jeho poslání už opravdu upatřilo pouze minulosti a on Francii v tomhle ohledu možná zklame i docela rád.

“Nejste vy a Německo teď přátelé?” Zeptal se s jízlivým úsměvem a nadzvedl vyzývavě obočí.

Francis se uchechtl. “Raousko je informátor dost zaujatý, nemyslíš?” Věnoval mu vědoucí pohled.

Václav zaklonil hlavu a upřímně, od srdce, se zasmál. “Roderich je bezostyšná drbna!” Prohlásil a zavrtěl hlavou. Ale ta představa, jak si Rakousko a Německo mnou poťouchle ruce a plácají se po zádech při pohledu na rozpadající se Československo ho ve chvíli beznaděje, div že znovu nerozesmála.

* * *

**6\. října 1992, Jihlava**

Rastislav toho dne přijel na setkání delegací ODS a HZDS v pochmurném rozpoložení, kterému rozhodně nepřilepšilo, když zjistil, že Václav není přítomen.

“On tu nie je?” Zašeptal směrem k Ludmile, která seděla vedle něj a kreslila si propiskou klikyháky po okraji papíru.

“Odjel s Havlem do Paříže.” Téměř mu odsekla a Rastislav se cítil, jako by mu právě dala facku. “Samozřejmě bez toho, aby se mě třeba zeptali, jestli chci jet taky.” Dodala napruzeně, zatímco propiskou ryla do papíru. “Občas tě, Rasťo, úplně chápu. Já už toho tady taky začínám mít plné zuby.” Zacvakala perem a změřila si zadumaně svoje dílo.

Rastislavovi se dost ulevilo, i když to poslední si dle něj mohla odpustit vzhledem k tomu, že tu dnes byli kvůli jeho pokusům stát zachovat. Ukázalo se, že česká ČSSD by klidně na unii přistoupila. Rychle se proto pro tento účel začala tvořit speciální komise, jelikož návrh parlamentem doopravdy prošel. Pro Rastislava to bylo, jako když slunce po dlouhé době zase vyšlo zpoza mraků. Ale euforie mu nevydržela dlouho, protože Klaus HZDS okamžitě obvinil z nedodržování koaliční smlouvy, nehledě na to, že byli teď s Mečiarem vlastně rozhádaní ještě z jednání Rady obrany státu. Václavova nepřítomnost zde v Jihlavě byla taková poslední kapka. Rastislav si v první chvíli myslel, že Ludmila sem přišla vyjednávat za Česko, jehož ješitnost by nesnesla rokovat s ním seriózně o unii osobně a tak vyslal Moravu. Místo toho si jezdil s Havlem po Francii, pomyslel si znechuceně.

Rastislav se snažil na to, co mu řekla, nějak navázat, ale neúspěšně. Celá věc se stejně zdála nakonec zbytečná, Klausovi se Mečiara očividně povedlo přesvědčit na odložení jednání ohledně unie na neurčito, což v překladu znamenalo pohřbení celé věci hluboko pod zem. Ludmila ho ale přeci jen překvapila.

“Nechceš se mnou ještě zajít na jedno? Na rozlučku?” Usmála se slabě a Rasťo v tom momentě viděl, že ani ona to nenese s takovou netečností, jak by si přála, aby si myslel.

“Pôjdem rád. Ale asi nie na dlho, auto mi stojí už týždeň v servise, tak som tu dneska s šoférom.” Podíval se po Mečiarovi, jehož vozem sem dnes přijel. Musel se s ním, až půjdou na večeři, ještě pořádně domluvit. Docela nerad by se trmácel do Blavy vlakem

Po mnoha panácích, co spolu prodiskutovali absolutně všechno kromě současné politiky, nastalo ticho, které bylo protnuto dlouho zadržovanou otázkou.

Z Ludmily vyšlo něco tak vyčítavého, že sevřel skleničku křečovitě v prstech. "Myslíš, že to bylo všecko nakonec zapotřebí? Je tohle to, co jsi chtěl?"

Naštvalo ho to, protože tuhle otázku si mnohokrát sám položil a ani jednou na ní nenašel stejnou odpověď. Stejně ale cítil křivdu, že sympatie opět zůstaly na straně Česka, a možná ho to nemělo už ani v téhle fázi vůbec překvapovat.

"Vážne chceš hovoriť o tomto? Pretože ja som sa s ním o tom bavil dva roky a pochybujem, že z tvojich úst vzíde niečo nové." Odpověděl jí s hořkostí patrnou v hlase, bez toho aby se na ni podíval.

"A tak ses mě pro jistotu ani nezeptal, viď?" Ludmila břinkla sklenicí o stůl a zadívala se na její dno se směsicí zlosti a upřímného znechucení.

Rastislav ji nějakou dobu nehybně sledoval. Najednou ucítil neskutečnou lítost nad tím, že nejenže o jeho přátelství s Václavem v téhle chvíli nemohla být ani řeč, ale že tímhle vším se zhroutí i jeho vztah s Ludmilou.

"Veď ty by si sa rovnako nakoniec dala na jeho stranu." Vyšlo z jeho úst zničeně a odstrčil sklenici o pár centimetrů od sebe.

"Teď, když se ti snažil ve všem vyhovět, se ani na jinou stranu dát nemůžu." Řekla Lidka, jako by šlo o tu nejočividnější věc na světě.

Rastislav cítil, že takhle nahlas vyřčeno to bylo ještě horší. Jako by to byl snad on, kdo poslední měsíce zuřivě odkopával všechns spásná stébla, která po nich Rasťo házel. Všem dobrým dnům konec a proč? Protože se dožadoval vlastních práv? Věcí co mu byly slíbeny? Nechtěl si nechat srát na hlavu? Vzpomněl si na ten rozhovor s Mečiarem, ale najednou mu to bylo líto, ne kvůli tomu co mělo přijít, vždyť nakonec může být taky smutný, měl na to právo, potruchlit si nad tím, že jeho dva přátelé se proti němu na konci opět spikli.

"Však budete mať odo mňa čoskoro pokoj."

Ludmila se zasmála a zakroutila nevěřícně hlavou. Upřímně se mu vysmívala, napadlo ho.

_Vieš, koho mi pripomínaš, sestrička?_

"Já tě nebudu přemlouvat, abys zůstal."

"To vieš že nie." Zasmál se taky, ale jinak mu bylo silně neveselo. Možná by to mohl zachránit, svést řeč jinam a dostat je oba zpátky tam, kde byli před pár měsíci, dobří přátelé, něco jako rodina… "Teraz ho budeš mať po rokoch konečne pre seba." Znovu se falešně zasmál a cítil se, jako kdyby právě zatloukl poslední hřebík do vlastní rakve. Ludmila se k němu otočila, oči vpité na chvíli do těch jeho, než se zamračila a řekla:

"Tohle už je ubohý. Já ho nechci a ty by sis měl konečně ujasnit, co chceš." Věnovala mu dokonce takový litující pohled, úplně jako z knížky vystřižený.

Rastislava to dostalo úplně do ráže. “Nesnaž sa to zahovoriť. Ja veľmi dobre viem, ako sa na neho pozeráš, nie som slepý.”

Ludmila se zakuckala. “Tak asi abych šla, co?” Podívala se na něj a Rastislava ty slzy v jejích očích úplně odzbrojily. Když se natáhla pro tašku a sundala si sako přehozené přes židli, odkud na stůl položila zmuchlanou padesátikorunu, nedokázal ze sebe vydat ani slovo.

Měl tak trochu strach, že by se rozbrečel taky.

* * *

**25\. listopadu, Praha, Federální shromáždění**

Zákon o rozdělení federace nakonec, po tolika neúspěšných pokusech, byl o jeden hlas schválen.

Neřekli si nic, když se to podepisovalo. Rasťo nejistě přešlapoval na koberci před ním, ale Václav zíral někam daleko před sebe a tak se nakonec urychleně otočil a odešel. Nemyslel na to, jak byly jeho oči studené, když mu podával ruku. Žádný vtípek ze sebe za tu dobu nevysoukal, a pokud se na jeho tváři objevil drobný úsměv, rozhodně nebyl namířený k němu. Rastislav ucítil nad tímhle chováním silnou vlnu hněvu, ale rychle se uklidnil. Měl na to právo, Čech si nakonec může dělat, co chce. A pokud s ním od této chvíle nechce nic mít, bude to respektovat a zařídí se podle toho.

Samozřejmě mu tenhle přístup nevydržel dlouho. Nedokázal si vůbec představit, že se s ním teď někde potká a oni dva si jen formálně kývnou hlavou, jako kdyby spolu posledních osmdesát let nežili tím nejintimnějším způsobem, jakým vůbec může někdo jako oni spolu žít.

Občas si byl téměř jist, že jeho bratr se už těší z krátké doby, po které už se s ním bude vídat jenom minimálně. Tolik k jejich budoucím nadstandardním vztahům - Rasťo to prozíravě viděl jen jako takový poslední planý český slib.

* * *

**Praha, 31. prosince 1992**

“Vážně tu nechceš zůstat?” Zeptala se ho Karolína, když ho pozorovala balit si věci.

Václav rozhodně zavrtěl hlavou. “Už jsem ti řekl, že to oslavovat nebudu. S Lidkou se hezky podíváme chvíli na televizi, dáme si něco dobrýho k jídlu a k pití a pak půjdeme spát. Konec.”

Karolína sledovala jeho vyčerpanou tvář. Místo, aby se těšil na oslavu Nového roku a v podstatě svých nultých narozenin, seděl tu teď jak hromádka neštěstí. Jakkoliv se s tím v posledních měsících smířil, dnes to na něj dle očekávání opět začalo doléhat.

“Ty to máš totiž jako trauma. Den po tom, co se odtrhl, nás obsadili. Během pár hodin začali ničit měnu a prohlubovat krizi, kterou jsme tady už stejně měli. Spojuješ si věci, co nemají žádnou spojitost. Až se teď stát rozpadne, absolutně nic se nestane.”

Václav ale jako by ji nevnímal. Seděl na křesle a díval se před sebe. "Já už to stejně cítím.” Pronesl temně. “Tentokrát to budu cítit víc, žili jsme spolu koneckonců delší dobu a..." Zastavil se na chvilku. "Je to fakt zvláštní," pokračoval konverzačním tónem. "Jako bych se tady od středu rozpadal... úplně to tak tlumeně bolí." Držel se za košili na prsou. "Občas, když na to myslím, je to jako by mi přestávalo bušit srdce."

Karolína se zastavila a chvilku se na něj s lítostí dívala. Byl tím tak otřesený, až úplně zapomínal, že je taky člověk.

Václav se lehce zasmál. "Nevim, je to fakt zvláštní a -"

"Sotva to poznáš."

Překvapeně k ní vzhlédnul.

"Sotva to poznáš, že je pryč. Určitě to nemůžeš cítit a rozhodně," usmála se a Václav tom poznal nepříjemný nádech soucitu, "tě _tohle_ nebude bolet." Ukázala si na prsa.

* * *

**Bratislava, 1. ledna 1993**

Rastislav se díval na ohňostroje a myslel na to, jak dva stejné páry očí několik kilometrů daleko je sledují také a stejně jako on na něj myslí. Nasával atmosféru Bratislavy, který byl celou událostí asi nejšťastnější a energicky Rastislava celý večer přesvědčoval, aby se pořádně bavil, až Slovák litoval, že raději nezavolal některým svým lidským přátelům. Cítil podivnou směsici smutku a euforie.

Nakonec měl to, k čemu celá léta směřoval a byl za to rád. Dokáže jim všem, že má na to být sám a postarat se o sebe. Dokáže to i Václavovi, ale hlavně to dokáže sobě.

* * *

**o několik měsíců později**

 

Václav ho další rok stále viděl poměrně často, většinou ve společnosti Mečiara, jeho nového prezidenta Kováče a občas také Polska a Maďarska. Poprvé ho ale spatřil jako Slovensko – samostatný stát až když se šli oficiálně představit zbytku kontinentu na podzimní schůzi Rady Evropy.

 

Pozoroval, jak se bavil s ostatními a nedokázal od něj v tu chvíli odtrhnout oči, zaskočen pohledem na Slovensko, které dorazilo dřív a už bylo obklopeno gratulanty.

 

Teprve zde poznal, že mu to poslední měsíce plně nedocházelo.

 

Rasťo byl pryč a už se nikdy nevrátí zpátky.

 

Vzpřímeně mezi nimi stál a doslova zářil štěstím, když mu ostatní národy potřásaly rukou.

 

Něco se v tu chvíli ve Václavovi bolestivě sevřelo. Nikdy předtím ho neviděl takhle šťastného. Alespoň tedy ne tímto způsobem. Oči mu svítily, když přijímal gratulace a Václav u toho cítil nepříjemné bodnutí u srdce. Všechno, co tak dlouho potlačoval, se dralo na povrch a on si jen dokázal opakovat v hlavě proč, proč, nebyl nikdy šťastný se mnou?

 

_Proč jsem ho já nikdy nedokázal udělat šťastným takovýmhle způsobem? Copak jsem ho opravdu celý život jenom srážel? Je všechno, čím mě za ta léta obviňoval, pravda?_

 

Nedokázal to snést. I přes všechno, co se mezi nimi stalo, ho miloval v tu chvíli víc než dokázal snést a nemohl se smířit s tím, že to byl pouze on, kdo ho celou dobu od něčeho takového dělil.

 

Zhluboka se nadechl. Ať se dělo cokoliv, on měl teď svůj život a svojí práci i poslání a Slovensko do nich už nepatřilo. Bylo to mezi nimi nadobro vyřešené.

 

Konečně už stál před Rastislavem. Chvilku na sebe zírali, sami v tu chvíli v přeplněné místnosti a Václav k němu natáhl ruku.

 

Budeme si bratry, Rastislave? Slovensko?

 

Rasťo se nejistě usmál a sevřel jeho dlaň. Václav, i přes to, jak mu bušilo srdce, nedal na své tváři nic znát, i když podvědomě tušil, že Rasťo ho měl za ty rok až moc dobře přečteného

 

Kdo ví, co se v budoucnu stane. Možná, že jednoho dne budou schopni znovu najít společnou řeč a Václav si nebude při pohledu na něj přehrávat vzpomínky na ty lepší části jejich života. Všechno chce čas.

 

Nakonec tohle přece byla jenom dvě století.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   * Slovenští politici si mysleli, že unie/konfederace by byla oboustranně výhodná, ale ve skutečnosti byla výhodná pouze pro Slovensko. Některé požadavky HZDS byly s prominutím opravdu šílené - dvě centrální banky by způsobily inflaci, samostatné členství v EU a OSN by ostatní státy nikdy neuznaly.
>   * To, jestli Klaus nebo Mečiar chtěli od začátku stát rozdělit, je diskutabilní. Mečiar byl, když poprvé v Tugendhatu Kováč vytáhl unii, upřímně zděšen a podle Kňažka, opravdu stát rozdělit nechtěl. O to horší asi je, že HZDS požadovala od začátku věci, které se společným státem sloučit nelze, ačkoliv Mečiar stále opakoval, že jedná za společný stát a většina voličů mu to opravdu věřila (ti, kdo chtěli samostatnost, většinou volili SNS).
>   * "je ti jasný, že v příštích letech se osamostatníme?" => v červenci 1992 povětšinou byla činnost slovenských stran zasvěcena k prodloužení rozdělování (české strany byly na něj jednak připraveni a jednak se ho snažili provést co nejrychleji, ODS vyloženě odmítala a bojkotovala jakékoliv pokusy na zastavení tohoto procesu)
>   * V podstatě mají pravdu oba stereotypní výkřiky, že sice "Slováci chtěli samostatnost" ('chtěli věci, co by znamenaly samostatnost'), ale i "Češi začali rozdělovat stát první." Kdyby se v roce 1992 konalo referendum, rozdělení by nikdy neprošlo (nadpoloviční většina jak Čechů tak Slováků si to nepřála) Otázkou je, co by se stalo potom, protože dohodnout jsme se i tak neuměli.
> 

> 
> **Děkuju moc všem, co si fanfic přečetli i přes různé imperfektnosti a sledovali ho až doteď :)**  
>  Ráda bych napsala ještě jeden oneshot odehrávající se v moderní době, ale nevím tedy, jestli o to bude někdo ještě stát :D (obzvlášť po nedávném debutu oficiálních postav).  
> Každopádně komentář i kritika jsou stále vítány (to znamená: nebojte se mi za ten konec pořádně vynadat nebo mi prostě říct, co se vám na příběhu líbilo a nelíbilo).  
>  _ještě jako bonus:_ **fanart!** po pravdě ani jeden z nich nevznikl ke Dvěma stoletím, ale k takovým [blbůstkám, co jsem v angličtině psala o Václavovi a Rastislavovi psala na tumblru](http://sparklingdali.tumblr.com/post/111023414614/headcanon-masterpost-for-aph-czech-republic-and)  
>  za úžasný obrázky strašně moc děkuju [**kyuukancorbie**](http://kyuukancorbie.tumblr.com/post/100094370948/at-least-i-tried-vacl%C3%A1v-from-sparklingdali) (ještě [další](http://kyuukancorbie.tumblr.com/post/102485196618/before-i-waste-myself-to-escape-studying-i-tried#notes), [další](http://kyuukancorbie.tumblr.com/post/111547880293/also-i-once-offered-to-draw-sparklingdali-vaclav) a [další](http://kyuukancorbie.tumblr.com/post/102351023873/vaclav-as-someone-who-really-relates-to-pacifist#notes)), **[midowe](http://mindowe.tumblr.com/post/97588530233/with-dedication-to-sparklingdali-and)** , **[hokova](http://hokova.tumblr.com/post/109499338986/this-occured-to-me-at-430-in-the-morning-and-i)** a v neposlední řadě i [**dokudoki**](http://dokudoki.tumblr.com/post/113192669571/ive-been-wanting-to-draw-them-for-a-long-time), která se navíc tolik měsíců potýkala s mojí příšernou slovenčinou  
> 


End file.
